Behind the Scenes
by Elohay Scarface
Summary: Bonds are formed and it's only a matter of time that it can also be broken. History sure has its way to repeat itself. A disturbing call breakthrough that day and hearing from the other line, these were definitely the wails of despair. Will Kuroko experience again the same sorrow? Or will Kasamatsu make a different route in their future? [Kasamatsu x Kuroko] [Almost All x Kuroko]
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This would be my very first fanfiction. After reading a lot lately, I've been wondering to create one for myself. First shoot would be one of the rare pairings in KnB and supposedly doesn't have images together for them (So sad). Instead, I managed to find this rare image (profile picture of the fanfiction), edited them and branded their pairing to the highest level that my digital skills can achieve, teehee. Throughout the story, there are hints of Everyone x Kuroko 'cause no one can really resist the charm of our adorable cupcake.

Initial Setting is the days before the practice match with Kaijo and Seirin.

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Brows of Curiosity

The squeeking sound of practice shoes can be heard all over in Kaijo's basketball gym. Tall athletic individuals are running all through out the enclosed space. The basketball hoop from both sides have been swollen from their numerous shots across different positions. Well of course, the balls are still bouncing. Not that they have a choice since this is one of the golden rules of this sport.

Getting back from the scenery, a certain short spicky black hair man can't help but nod upon scanning the sweaty men playing endlessly inside the court. * _Everything seems to be normal today. The daily routine for our practice has been laid out smoothly. Maybe I'll add another round for tomorrow's activity_ * Before another idea has yet come out from the respected man, a loud protest has gotten his attention.

"Oooouh! Kasamatsu-Senpai! Did you see my l( **r** )ebound just a whir( **l** )e ago?!", certain veins across the loud mouthed brunette's face can be seen while helplessly announcing his not-so-understandable statement. "I'm gonna get anothel( **r** ) one-"

"Alright, alright, I can hear you just right, Hayakawa", Kasamatsu already cut his statement before he can't even contemplate another yelp of his bickering. An imaginary single sweat drop has mustered on the side of his hair as he sigh from his previous teammate.

 ** _Swoosh_**. Another ball went in the hoop. "How about that captain, did you see that?", a short black hair man is now the one who's asking the Kaijo captain. The said player used an unorthodox shot which throws the ball underhanded that has a very high arc and almost no rotation to the shoot.

"That was great Moriyama though I can't really comprehend your shooting style", Kasamatsu approached his colleague. "Your stance is really irregular, you should use your legs when you shoot", positioning outside the protactor styled line and only focusing for a second, then released the ball with ease. **_Swoosh_**. The ball went in, alright. "That's the regular shot when doing a three point", a calm but serious face illuminated in the captain's expression.

"Tch. Okay captain, I'll try to practice that when I feel like it", the carefree guy just wandered through the court.

"Oi, you better pon-", before Kasamatu could finish his sentence, another loud voice screeched behind his back. He almost forgot that Hayakawa was still there.

"Kasamatsu-senpai! That's unfail( **r** ). You didn't even commented on my pr( **l** )ay", Hayakawa complained whole heartedly. Yes, you could also say one and a half of whole can describe his enthusiasm. Those veins from earlier are still implanted from the brunette's face, fuming with then again with enthusiasm.

"Geez, Hayakawa. Can you just please fix your tongue first. We can't understand a single word from you. And also don't always shout 'cause we can hear you loud and clear", Kasamatsu really thought this is really a normal day. Then, another tall guy moved towards him.

"Calm down, Sempai. That's not of the importance-ssu. You should hear what I'm about to say.", a tall blond handsome man patted his back. Though from some unknown reason, a very large vein shaped like a four-way snowflake has rooted in Kasamatsu's forehead. Actually, everyone in the room knows the reason for his sudden irritation. And so the captain blurted it out.

"Oi, Kise. Don't you say calm down on me. Where have you been outside our practice?" Before the blond could make his reply. Another nag has been delievered. "I don't care if your a miracle or what. But if you're not gonna attend our practice, I can remove you from our team right this instant. You know I'm still the captain of this team."

Not minding the serious declaration, Kise just gleefully brushed it off. "Hehe.. Sorry, Sempai. Please forgive me, okay? I promise not to do that again." Kasamatsu looked back at their ace who has his hands clasped in a Virgin Mary form and asking for an apology. He could imagined the blond to kneel in a few more seconds so he made a quick reply.

"You better be!", Kasamatsu said with a groan. Now, he really need to calm down to regain his posture.

 _Breath in. Breath out._

 _Breath in. Breath out._

 _Breath in. Breath out._

 _ **Slam!**_

Alert! Alert! This is not Japanese lunch time rush! Repeat. This is not Japanese lunch time rush. The current rampage is caused by crazy high school girls who are fawning over one of the most popular young model in Japan, the ever dashing blond model, Kise Ryouta. From nerds to geeks, wait they're just the same. Then to chic to fashionistas, errr, they're also the same. Anyways, these variety of girls are clearly infatuated by his looks. Each one of them have their own of ways fan girling, screaming until their mouths bleed.

"Kyaaaa!" *Nosebleed.

"Kise-kun!"

"Kise-kun, you're so handsome! Just ditch that practice and have a date with me!"

Outburst of pent-up laughter flowed out in each basketball player inside the court, except for Kasamatsu and Kise. The captain glared back at the model. That sure busted his not-so-sincere apology earlier. Well, he would never be a model if he didn't have the confidence. Suddenly, a radiant glow emitted in his aura after creating a stance.

"Sorry girls, but I need this practice. We need to focus for our upcoming tournament. Please cheer for me in there.", there goes the wink.

"Kyaaa!"

"Okay, Kise-sama! We'll not interrupt you. Please do your best!"

And with that, each girl calmly exited the court. At least, their normal feminity came back after that.

"Goodbye girls, please cheer for me too!", Moriyama couldn't help but say that. Nobody could utter a word of how pathetic the man was. Sure Moriyama is handsome and all but for some uncertain formula, the poor guy never has a click with girls. He never dated even one. Silence eats up the whole the court, only to be disrupted by none other than our favorite troublemaker.

"Kasamatsu-Sempaii!", the tall blond directed back to his captain.

"What is it?", Kasamatsu said.

"You know what, I've got to meet Kurokocchi again!", there goes our cheery blond and with his non stop banter. Happiness glowed all over his face. "He's still cute and all but wait, he got another light-ssu. It's so unfair. Kurokocchi even declined my offer to join our team.", Kise could only protest.

 _ **Clap**_. _**Clap**_.

"Okay everyone, get back with practice.", Kasamatsu declared while ignoring the blond's complaints.

"Osu-!" Hayakawa shouted.

Kobori, a rather tall and calm guy and Nakamura with his ash brown hair and rectangular glasses, could only nod from their captain. Moriyama came back to his senses and get back from his feet, following his other teammates. Although everyone is in their tracks, the blond is still pestering their captain.

Kurokocchi here and Kurokocchi there. The jet black haired captain could only mutter to himself. Sure, Kise can be loud everyday but today's agenda is different. He described the player with utmost passion, telling that he is a great asset. Not even the Copy Cat Miracle can imitate his play, is what he say.

"Can't you believe it Sempaii? His talents will rotten in that team-ssu. They didn't deserve him. He can have me, you know. And-", Kise didn't have another chance to continue. The captain's thick brows are now misaligned and ticking now with anger.

"Shut up, Kise! Get back to practice before I've changed my mind earlier", an angry Kasamatsu shouted.

"But Kurokocchi-", Kise protested.

XXX

Meanwhile..

In a local fast food chain, ever known as Maji Burger wherein they serve not only burger, a cute but no so loud hakashun was heard in one of tables of the aforementioned restaurant.

"Achoo!", a certain teal haired boy sneezed right in front of his companion while sipping his ever delighted Vanilla shake.

"Oi, Kuroko. That's your seventh time to sneeze in my harmburgers!", a muscular red headed thick browed split into two kind of guy complained.

"Sorry, Kagami-kun. Don't worry, I'm not sick. I think someone remembered me", his hunch couldn't even be more accurate and for it to happen many times.

Kagami examined his newly found friend and thought how pale as white is his skin. This boy in front of him needs more nutrition in his body. How will his partner survive the training menu of their tomboy coach with that kind of stature. How will they conquer Japan if his body couldn't make at least their practice. Ugh. So many thoughts came up in his mind. Without any second thoughts he grabbed one piece of food from his palace of burgers and handed over it to him.

"You know Kuroko, you should eat more. I can't take it if you're only having that shake.", Kagami said with a worrying voice. Instead the bluenette declined and pointed to the other hamburger.

"I think I'll prefer that Kagami-kun. The one you're offering is something I sneezed at earlier." deadpanned as ever, Kagami just snorted. Ignoring his rude statement, he just complied with his partner's choice.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun", a sweet smile was release by the petite boy. Kagami just painted a faint blush in his face.

* _Geez, at least he's cute when he made that face._ *

Kagami thinks that he's lucky to see that expression since the boy in front of him always wear that expressionless face. Before he could have savored the moment, Kuroko began eating his hamburger and came back with his blank facade while sipping with his favorite solution. With that, Kagami went back from his train of thoughts.

"Geez, whatever. Just finish that and let's go home. Remember we have a match coming up" Kagami said. Remembering what happened in an earlier event, the red head speedingly devoured the remaining junk foods on the table.

XXX

"Don't worry, Kasamatsu-sempaii! You'll meet Kurokocchi in just a few days," Kise giggle after saying that. "I'm sure, you'll like him too." With that, the tall blond proceeded with his teammates with full of excitement.

 ** _Blang!_**

A dunk from their ace astound the whole court.

Just who the hell is this Kurokocchi. It's now the captain's turn to fall into deep thoughts. * _Someone that I would like? Does that brat even mocking me?_ * Not that he has experience romance. He knows that he completely stutter to girls that he like and end up ruining the mood. Even then, he dedicated his time to the sports that he liked and forget about that love crap. For now, he ignored the blond's statement and joined his team's practice.

* * *

Next piece: Kasamatsu meets Kuroko

* * *

 **A/N:** By the way, italized expressions enveloped with an asterisk signifies the inner thoughts of the current character in action. Well, this is also my first time to write a story with my own will. Please spare with my English 'cause only this so-called fanfiction perked my interest. Stupid punctuations, I think misused some. I never read any novel or any books that can enrich your vocabulary skill. I'll just cross my finger if anyone can land a review and share their thoughts. I've only started a few days ago to register in this site. Thank you for dropping by if ever.


	2. Point 1

**A/N:** I notice that I've been using the same phrases in the story, should I be conscious with that? Though, I've also been editing them whenever I had the chance. Sigh. Oh hey, everyone! Here's the second update for BTS. Please do bear with me for a moment since the fluff will still have to start in the next chapter. So here it goes...  
 **[Disclaimer]** I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.

* * *

Crushing Balls

Outside the sophomore's hall of Seirin High, a certain caramel short haired girl was spotted happily skipping after exiting from the Faculty room. One could say that she is also humming and from the other side of commentaries, she is somewhat been described as one of those youthful girls who has succeeded in a nerve wrecking confession and got a 'Yes' from his crush. But wait, this is Riko Aida who were we talking about. Only one guy had laid eyes to this unlady-like creature and that is the black haired four eyes basketball captain which goes by the name of Junpei Hyuuga. From the looks of it, Mr. Glasses hasn't been reported to make a move to this girl. Well, Riko is cute, charming and has a nice figure. Any guy will take a liking to her and if there is by any chance, she could be vouched in Ms. Seirin High. The point is, once you get to know her, that's when a man has to think twice for his life. She got that megaphoned voice that is close enough of a real nagging wife. Pretty violent, indeed.

Looking back on the present situation, the skipping tomboy has finally reached her destination.

 **Clank.**

The door of Seirin High's basketball gymnasium opened and every player inside the court got her attention. Hyuuga, as the man who knew the girl for one year, could easily read the atmosphere. * _This seems bad. Something significant is going to happen. No way she's gonna skip for no any reason. She also got that smile of a typical cute girl._ * Four eyes grin with his last statement. He snapped back in reality and was taken aback when he realized that the caramel haired girl is now approaching him. * _W-w-w-wait, I'm not ready for this. I haven't done anything yet for her to dump me. I mean, it's not like that I'm assured that no guy in this campus could muster his strength to date with this chick but for her to sneer like that, I don't even know what to think anymore. This can't be hap-_ * He cut off his thoughts and cleared his throat when the girl is now beside her.

"Everyone! I have something to announce!" Riko proclaimed with her normal loud voice. Four eyes is now panicking in his thoughts. * _God, please stop. My heart is not ready for this_ *

"What is it coach?" The red head Kagami exclaimed without any clue why the girl can't help but smirk all the time.

* _Bakagami! Why did you get to straight to the point already. Do you really want to end my life that easily?_ * With that, the captain covered his ears with his caloused hands when their coach is about to speak.

"We're going to have a practice match with another team!," Riko said with her widest grin. Hyuuga sighed in defeat after hearing the coach's declaration, loud and clear. * _So that's how it is. Hehehe. What am I even thinking? I should be focusing on basketball and not with Mr. Cupid. I can just show her how great and motivated I am in this sport. Maybe with that, I could have a chance in her. Yeah, that's how we got her in the first place._ *, It's now the captain's turn to smirk after achieving triumphant in his thoughts.

"Whose team is it this time, Riko?", * _At least, I've gotten this far to call her first name naturally. Hehe_.*, Hyuuga thinks inwardly.

"Kaijo!" **Shocked.** That's how everyone responded from her roaring proclamation.

XXX

 **Flashback**

It all happened when a certain blond had visited one of their everyday's practice. Kise's fans has been taken care of and the model began confronting the Seirin team.

"Kurokocchi!" Well, not the Seirin team was confronted. The model can't help but assault the petite boy whenever he detects his presence. "I miss you so much-ssu! Why didn't you tell anyone of your retirement? You know I was sad when you didn't at least tell me what happened." Kise is now bombarding the teal haired boy with tons of question without having an ounce of care with his surroundings.

"Kise-kun, I c-can't breath.", Kuroko protested.

"Oi, bastard! Let go of Kuroko!", Kagami couldn't take it anymore and spouted his concern. He dragged out his partner from the aggressive high school student.

"Hehe, sorry Kurokocchi." Kise made his apologies.

"Sorry for that everyone. Hehe, by the way, I'm Kise Ryouta. Kuroko and I both attended the same middle school-ssu. And it just so happen that we're so close. Right, Kurokocchi?", the model pleaded withhis puppy eyes almost jerking with anticipation.

"No", Kuroko replied with monotonous tone.

"Kuroko, is this true? He's one of the those Generation of whatsoever?", the red head Kagami butted in.

"Yeah, Kuroko. Is he one of the Generation of womanizer?", a certain black haired with an eye shaped like an eagle, made a pun. * _Pfft, I think I nailed it._ *, Only the pun master-wanna-be cracked at his joke.

And only one man smiled at it. The silent black haired man of Seirin, Mitobe Rinnosuke.

* _How the hell is that even count as funny? Mitobe sure is weird._ *, the cat mouthed brunette and the only who can understand their quiet giant without saying a word, thought to himself. Shinji Koganei would never be called a friend to this reserved man if he wouldn't understand his gesture.  
Back to the conversation, the phantom man speaks up.

"Generation of Miracles, Kagami-kun. For your second question, unfortunately, yes", Kuroko replied and completely ignored the eagle-eyed man, Izuki Shun. Four eyes captain could not even react with this since he is also immuned with Izuki's pun. After all, they've been friends on their first term of high school.

"That's hurts, Kurokocchi. Say you're just embarrassed to admit it?", Kise gleefully joked.

"No, we're not that close", Kuroko blunted it out without any speck of emotion.

 **Shocked.** The model's eyes turned into dead blank fish eyes. The ever sparkling orbs cannot be seen anymore. Suddenly, a devoid space was created in the blond's mind and in there he sit down and enveloped his legs. Kise sulked and enchant many curses that's filling up his negative thoughts. * _Kurokocchi doesn't likes me. Kurokocchi doesn't likes me. Kurokocchi doesn't likes me._ *

Everyone in the court was not in awe. Does all Generation of Miracles act like this? They think that they are just bunch of weirdos if their assumptions are correct. To end up this little farce, their own Miracle approached the guy who is in the state of melancholy.

"Kise-kun, why are you here?", Kuroko suddenly tapped him to show his concern though that's not really his intention since their practice was put into halt and that's what's important to him as of the moment.

Life was suddenly returning to his eyes once he heard the phantom's voice. He finally remembered why he was here in the first place. He's so forgetful when it comes to their previous sixth Man.

"Ah, right. I have come to get you Kuroko", Kise said.

"What?" Kuroko asked.

"Join my team Kurokocchi. Your current team could only back you down-ssu", Kise was so sure with his declaration. Kagami was about to retaliate but Kuroko already gesture his hand telling that he can handle this one with a sweet talk.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun but I have to decline your offer.", Kuroko said but not with a sweet voice. Just the normal one could suffice, is what he think.

"Why? I know your worth more than anyone in this room. Kurokocchi, I want you. Err, I mean with you, we can be the best team in the whole Japan. And besides, you'll never gonna win with them-ssu", Kise ranted what's on his mind.

"You're wrong Kise-kun. I'm serious with them. And together, we will beat the crap out of the Generation of Miracles.", Kuroko is now serious this time. Everybody can see the looks in his eyes, full of determination and no sign of doubts.

"If that's how is it, then let's have a match", Kise said. He tried to contain his disappointment but if it's Kurokocchi, he would have to adjust.

"Bring it on!", Kagami shouted. With his hand in his ball, he passed it harshly to the blond.

.

.

Everything happened in a flash. Kagami was slumped underneath Kise who has scored a tremendous dunk.

"Okay, Kurokocchi. You're coming with me-ssu.", Kise said with a smile.

"I said No, Kise-kun.", Kuroko shifted a little.

"Let's settle this with a real match. If your team wins, I will file my transfer documents and join your team with no worries.", the teal haired boy declared. Everyone gasped from the confident declaration.

"Okay!", Kise joyously replied.

"Don't worry, you won't regret coming to our team-ssu. See you, Kurokocchi. I'll handle our match in a few days.", with that, the blond made his exit.

After a moment of silence...

"Oi, Kuroko. Are you sure with that?", the red head asked furiously.

"Of course, Kagami-kun. I have high hopes for this team, especially for you.", Kuroko said with a straight face.

"Damn it, Kuroko. How can you say that like it's nothing.", Kagami replied while scratching his back hair. After a brief pause, the red head faced his teammate.

"Don't worry, partner. I'm more fired up to play with them after what happened", Kagami almost declared.

Kuroko looked back at his partner. * _I knew I made the right choice. From my past experience, anyone would have backed down after being crushed by the Generation of Miracles. But for Kagami-kun to stand out and to practice even more, I can't help but to be happy. With this team, I'm sure we will win. No. Not just the winning but also for the bond that will grow along the way. I feel like we could do anything._ *

"Alright, Kagami-kun", Kuroko replied happily.

XXX

Back to the current period of time...

"It's about time!", Kagami scowled.

 **Spank!**

Kagami was hit by a paper fan. Good thing, Riko is prepared with that for something trivial like this.

"Shut up, Kagami! Your voice can be heard outside the gym", Riko exclaimed.

"But Aida-senpai, your voice is much louder", Kuroko sneakily intervened.

"Eeek, Kuroko. Don't scare me like that. Don't tell me that you're in there the whole time?", Riko said.

"But I was in here the whole time", Kuroko replied.

"Oh, geez. Whatever.", Riko sighed.

"Okay, everyone. Now that you know it, get ready to pack up and rest up for the day. The practice match will be held tomorrow. No more opportunities like this can happen so we better grab it while it's around. So no more buts and get your ass moving!", Riko commanded with ease. Everyone could not complain after all her tirade.

XXX

The day of the practice match...

Seirin team was about to assemble in one of the corner of Kaijo's gymnasium when deja vu suddenly strucked them.

"Kurokocchi!", Kise flung his way to the phantom player.

"Kise-kun, I c-can't breath.", Kuroko protested.

"Oi, bastard! I said, let go of Kuroko!", Kagami dragged out his partner from the blond.

"Hehe, sorry Kurokocchi." Kise made his apologies. After they regained their posture, Kise made a loud noise.

"Kasamatsu-sempaii, come here!", the model shouted happily.

The Kaijo captain suddenly become irritated and approached the small gathering. Once he was near the model, he didn't even bat an eye and just blow a fist on the model's upper head.

 **Blagh.  
**

"Lower your voice. Damn it, Kise.", Kasamatsu exclaimed.

"That hurts, sempaii.", Kise protested. He scratch his head until it feels alright.

"So, sempaii, this is Tetsuya Kurokocchi", Kise presented his previous teammate with a full wide grin.

Kasamatsu scanned the young boy in front him. * _So this is Kurokocchi. He seems to lack in height for a basketball player. Is his hair even natural? That's unacceptable in my standards for a high school_ _student if not. But I think it's the real thing, I mean look at his cerulean blue eyes brimming with the calmness of the sea. Hey wait, when did I even get poetic. Geez. Anyways, what's with his build? He seems to be not eating well. That's a big NO in any kind of sports. He should have at least take care of himself_ *, the captain's brotherly instincts can't help but notice that.

"Nice to meet you, Kurokocchi.", Kasamatsu said.

 **Krrkrrk.**

Kise made a half-suppressed laugh.

Kasamatsu raised one of his thick brows. Something felt odd. Then he remembered that it's not his real name since it's the blond's habit to add a suffix of '-cchi' on anyone he respects. He could see the blond still snickering after being tricked and saying it like it's a cute name to mention.

"Aaa.. Sorry.", Kasamatsu said to Kuroko.

"Damn you, Kise! You better not make up names for anyone", the captain growled back to the model.

"It's alright Captain-san. Kise is an idiot anyway.", Kuroko made his move before the furious teen could hit again his carefree ex-teammate.

"Haha, Sempaii. Kurokocchi already said it's fine. Come on, I haven't introduced you to him.", Kise winked back. The jet black haired captain just snorted back as they faced each others again.

"Kurokocchi, this is our captain, Yukio Kasamatsu-sempaii", Kise presented him with a grin.

"It's nice meeting you, Kasamatsu-san", Kuroko said in a polite way and offered his hand. Kasamatsu gestured back and could feel the caloused hand of the teen boy. * _Even though his hands are small. I could say that it's being used for many times. So this is what basketball means to him._ *, the captain just smiled back.

"Kasamatsu-senpai! Coach is hel( **r** )e now. He's waiting fol( **r** ) you in oul( **r** ) bench", his loud mouthed brown haired kouhai exclaimed.

The captain's right eye twitch from his teammate's blurry statement.

"It's nice meeting you, Kuroko. I hope we'll have a nice match. See you soon in the court. Sorry, but I'll have to go", Kasamatsu made his last reply and headed to their bench.

"See you later Kurokocchi. I can't wait you having in our team-ssu", Kise declared happily and followed his captain.

"That bastard. Hey, Kuroko. I'll make him pay for what he did on the other day.", Kagami said.

"Ok, Kagami-kun. I'm counting on you then.", the teal haired boy replied.

On Kaijo's bench...

No one was making a move after their coach made his entrance. Just yesterday, their fat man is all stubbled and most signs of being a middle aged man can be seen from their coach. But now, something is shining! Their stadium could get powered out but the whole place might still be well lit because of their shining coach. Just a clean shaven chin can make this difference. But then, only a confident man can make remark in this situation and that's where our favorite model could come in.

"Haha, coach. Now that's what we're talking about. You look younger on your chin!", Kise nailed it.

Every team member could not make a laugh since their life is on the line.

"Kise, you will not be participating in this practice match. I see no reason for you to be there anyway. They're just some new school that we could practice on", Genta, their coach declared.

The model could not utter a word but instead looked at the Seirin team. In attempt of a secret message relay, he made various body positions telling them that they should be serious to have him play forcefully. But that's not the case in here and it's the other way around.

"Kuroko, does that bastard mocking us? I'll just gonna punch him in the face, you know.", Kagami asked his partner.

"That's unnecessary, Kagami-kun. I'll just mail him", Kuroko replied. Good thing, their phones are still intact.

.

.

To: Kise-kun

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

Message: You look like an idiot, Kise-kun. Please stop that. What is it that you want to say?

.

The model's phone vibrated and pick it up. After reading, he almost cry from it and replied hurriedly.

.

To: Kurokocchi

From: Kise Ryouta

Message: Mou. You're so mean Kurokocchi. I said that you guys should play seriously. Coach didn't let me play because they didn't know your school and he treated it just like a game in the street court. Please let him have a taste of your play-ssu.

.

 **Bzzz.** The phantom man picked up his phone and replied with a blank face.

.

To: Kise-kun

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

Message: Okay. Understood. We'll crush your balls into pieces.

.

Kagami gulped after seeing his partner's reply while the model almost covered his frontal pants once he read the message.

Start of the game...

 **KRRIINGG..  
**

* * *

Next piece: Kasamatsu meets Kuroko's family

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I had to cut this, I promise for a long one next time. By the way, some scenes are based from our beloved Anime but we will take on a different route as we progress. If you ever feel like dropping by a review, please do so. See you next week! Wait, week? Oh yeah, I totally forgot. This fanfiction might be on a weekly basis but published RAW might be posted online earlier than expected if I feel like showing it ahead from schedule. Thank you for dropping by again.


	3. Point 2

**A/N:** Darn, now this time, I think I'm not describing the surroundings. Should I be conscious with that? Crap with that. Haha. Okay back with BTS, this one's the start of our lemons, fluffs and I hope I can give you guys/gals some giggle. Now on with the story..

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

The Phantom's Passion

Inside one of the largest basketball gymnasium in Kanagawa, a certain match was about to start. Though for everyone's perspective, the current setup was unfavorable to them. Only half of the court is available for them to play on. Even with the arguments they had, they didn't manage to convince the Kaijo's coach. The other side was being used for practice as the only reason.

Seirin's captain now is pissed. Even their coach gave them the 'okay' sign to obliterate their opponent.

Kagami shifted to their Phantom man. "Let's do this, Kuroko!", the red head said.

"Alright, Kagami-kun", Kuroko replied.

.

.

"Everyone, line up!", a random official proclaimed.

 ***Bow***

"Sorry about this but at least, we could have a good game", Kaijo's captain said and offered his hand.

Seirin's captain just shrugged it off with the handshake.

Everyone position themselves after some introductions and the game is about to begin..

.

.

 **BALL!**

.

Kobori managed to get the jump ball against the silent man of Seirin and quickly passed it to their captain. Kasamatsu was about to declare an attack when suddenly the ball to his hands were gone.

"Kuroko!", Kasamatsu gasped. * _When did he get in there at my side?_ *

Kuroko with the stolen ball made a long fluid pass to their ace. Kagami got the ball and quickly run to the hoop to make a dunk.

 **BLAGH!**

Kagami held still to his position, his hand was hanging on the hoop. Then suddenly...

.

.

 **CREEEK..**

The hoop on the rim fell off together with Kagami.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow. That hurts.", Kagami mumbled to himself. The phantom player moved his way to his partner and offered a hand.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun", Kuroko said with a worrying voice but on his normal visage.

"Y-yeah, I think so.", Kagami retorted but not looking to his partner.

From the Kaijo's bench, a certain blond can be seen protesting.

"You see that coach. Kurokocchi is so cool. They can't beat them without me-ssu", Kise said. But their coach is still not convinced and hasn't made a reply. At least, the whole court was approved to be played on. With that, the model turned to the duo and made his body language signs again, telling them to keep going with that play to change his coach's mind. The duo ignored him since they didn't understand a single thing about his weird signals. They continued their match on the other side of the court.

.

.

The game favored to Seirin using Kuroko's misdirection. Even his teammates are amazed how they easily take a shot after getting Kuroko's pass. Kagami's offense were unstoppable due to this. Even the three pointer captain made his shots accurately. It's like magic is flowing through the air. Confusion now arise between the Kaijo team.

* _When did the ball get passed? How did he even get there? So this is the Phantom Sixth Man of Generation of Miracles. I can't contain my feelings but this is just great. I bet the coach would release Kise by now_ *, Kasamatsu thought to himself.

"Member change!", a random official said.

.

.

The blond made his entrance and restrain himself for hugging Kurokocchi 'cause they're still in the game.

"It's about time!", Kagami growled.

"You bet Kagami. I can't wait for Kurokocchi to join our team-ssu", Kise replied. They glared at each other first before continuing the game.

"Kise, get ready in position. We'll win this!", Kasamatsu shouted.

"Alright, sempaii!", Kise answered.

.

.

On their first run, Kise managed to slip passed Kagami and made a tremendous dunk. As idiot as Kagami, he didn't let go of the hoop and as a result, the hoop fell off from its rim.

.

Instead of helping the blond, Kasamatsu inflicted his signature move.

 **FLYING KICK!**

"Kise, are you an idiot?! This is not a dunk contest! And don't you break our properties. Geez.", Kasamatsu said. And as involuntarily as it maybe, he offered a helping hand.

"Sorry, sempaii. I'm just so excited", Kise replied with a smile on his handsome face. The serious captain brushed it off and ordered the maintenance team for a quick turn around. With Kaijo's current technology, the game managed to resume in a short while.

"I'm gonna pay you back, Kise!", Kagami demanded.

"Hmph, you can try if you want", Kise replied confidently.

It's now the battle of the ace since Kuroko was subbed out to preserve his endurance and of his skill. Although, Kagami managed to score, Kise ,using his copy skill, outruns the game. He perfectly copied his teammates signature moves. Starting from the side step of his captain, unorthodox shot of Moriyama and the overwhelming rebound of Hayakawa. There's no stopping now for this monster. Due to that, an eight point gap was observed from the current match and Kuroko demanded for a comeback. Though struggling, he waited for his return and trust his teammates to maintain the game. He was later released on the second half. The duo tag-teamed on the Copy Cat miracle to closed the gap in scores. With Kuroko to steal the ball and Kagami is on the block, Kise has to be aggressive. But the wild encounter turn into an awful mishap. Kise accidentally hit Kuroko's head by his elbow.

The sight of blood shocked the cheery model. Not that it's a pool of crimson vital fluid and just a faint one, but to see his point of interest in harm and not only that, but he's the one to cause it, his body was petrified and unable to process the current situation. Total darkness filled his eyes.

* _What's this? Kurokocchi's not moving. I hurt my Kurokocchi. How careless can I be? I've been hurt by his sudden disappearance, but that doesn't matter, now that I found him. I already realized my feelings from his absence. I don't want to end it like this. Kurokocchi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ *, Kise is deep in his thoughts and just reaching out his hands, shaking and trembling, with despair. Everyone in the court also don't know what to do. Riko just happened to be out in the lockers to bring out his extinct lemon delicacy. They've been directed to the lockers for their luggage when they first arrived in Kaijo High.

Suddenly...

"Move aside, Kise. Hayakawa, bring out the stretcher. Moriyama, get the first aid kit on the supply storage", Kasamatsu urgently declared.

"Osu!", Hayakawa loudly responded. Moriyama just nodded and left the field quickly.

Kasamatsu reached out to Kuroko with full responsibility. He roll out the teal haired boy to himself since he's lying on his back from unconsciousness. They stay stilled like that to keep Kuroko warm until the aid would arrived.

* _He's sweaty all over his body. It's a total mystery how this fragile body could keep up with us. Darn. I can't help but worry with this kid. Hrrrmm.. What's this? His hair loo-_ *, Kasamatsu stopped from where he was thinking when the body beside him suddenly moved.

"Nnngn-nnh", the teal haired bleated lowly.

Kuroko suddenly came back to his senses and little by little, he opened his eyes and directed it to the person who have come for his succour.

"K-K-Kasamatsu-san, I'm okay", Kuroko is uttering some words and tried to force a weak sweet smile.

"You're going beside your team. Y-You need to rest. Okay?", Kasamatsu replied and tried to hide the sudden heat that lingered in his cheeks. Kuroko just hummed in his reply and the aid team promptly came after. They gently place him on the stretcher and move him toward Seirin's bench. Everyone was so worried while applying first aid to the Phantom Sixth Man. Riko came, right after seeing the situation and helped with the remediation.

Meanwhile on the court, Kise is still standing there and not moving an inch. The Kaijo captain move towards him.

"Oi, Kise. It's an accident. How long will you stand there? He's not even blaming you. Understand?", Kasamatsu said and patted his back.

Kise nodded lightly and set his sight to the injured person. Kuroko directed his gaze upon him. Guilt suddenly ran through his veins. Then after, the teal haired smiled weakly and gestured a thumbs up sign to the blond, telling him that everything's fine. Kise can't help but smile also and returned to the game.

"Focus now, Kise. We'll never get Kuroko if you dazed out.", Kasamatsu declared. Though he did not thought of what he said and knew about the deal, he just want to lighten up the mood for Kise. * _That bastard, he'll never gonna get back to his senses if I don't make risky statements_ *, Kasamatsu thought. Deep inside his mind though, he had the urge to get the Phantom Man to his side for their team to win the championship.

* _That's right. I need to be serious. If we get Kurokocchi on our team, I may still have chance to express my feelings towards him. I can even take care of him after the match. I'll say sorry a bunch of times even if he said it's already fine-ssu._ *, Kise mumbled. He got back on his feet and everyone assembled after Kuroko's condition has been alleviated. Kuroko's head was all bandaged up and was permitted to watch the remaining game.

The game continued with Seirin and Kaijo neck-to-neck with the ball. Everyone was determined after what happened to Kuroko. For Seirin, they want to prove their worth on their precious friend. Even without the Phantom Sixth Man, their team is strong. They wouldn't enter the final league of the preliminaries in InterHigh last year for nothing, considering it's the founding of their basketball troupe. For Kaijo, they wanted to snatch away that jewel who can make their team stronger. The championship will be much clearer on their sight once they have Kuroko on their team.

It was when their score has a loose gap that Kuroko had to speak up.

"Aida-senpai. I think they need me. It's only a matter of time and I think I'm fine now. Kagami-kun looks like he can't keep up with Kise anymore.", Kuroko protested.

Riko scanned the red head and using her analytic eyes, Kuroko seem to be right. Kagami looks like he could just muster only two jumps. She may not want this and as a coach to look after her team, Riko directed to Kuroko.

"Alright, but don't overwork yourself. Okay? I'll leave the rest to you guys. We'll win this!", Riko exclaimed.

"Thanks, Aida-senpai. We'll do our best.", Kuroko replied.

.

"Member change!", a random official said.

.

Kagami approached his partner.

"Oi, Kuroko. Are you okay now?", Kagami asked worriedly.

"Yes, Kagami-kun.", Kuroko said seriously.

.

Kise could only look on the duo as they exchanged comforting words. The Kaijo captain notice this so he patted again the back of their ace.

"Let's go, Kise. He looks fine now. Let's finish this.", Kasamatsu said. Kise only nodded and faced the other team's ace.

.

.

Kuroko is now back with full Misdirection level and they managed to tie the score as the time goes by. On the remaining seconds, they made turns to confuse Kise but the model can't be stopped so easily. The blond managed to score and it's now a one point gap favoring the Kaijo team, though that didn't change the mood. Everyone was still determined to win the game. Kasamatsu was about to score again when Kagami managed to block his shot.

"Tch", Kasamatsu flinched.

Kagami made a fast-break with Kuroko and awaited by Kise under the basket. The Kaijo ace was sure to prevent Kagami for scoring but he never expected for the Seirin ace to pass the ball before even facing each other. The ball was thrown to the petite man. Kuroko quickly passed the ball in the mid air and only to be alley ooped by Kagami.

.

 **WOOONGG!**

.

The sound of the end of quarter echoes throughout the court.

Screams of victory can be heard from the Seirin team whilst silence envelopes in the atmosphere of Kaijo team.

"Everyone, line up!", a random official proclaimed.

.

.

Everybody positioned themselves and stared at each other.

"Kise-kun, we won! I told you we're serious", Kuroko declared.

The Kaijo ace's eyes were in disbelief. After all that happened, there were no signs of uncertainty on the teal haired boy's demeanor. One could say that he's really serious through out the game. He then shifted his gaze on Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, I'm really sorry.", Kise apologized while bowing down his head.

Kuroko only stared for a moment. "Kise-kun, I'm alright now. It was an accident. I will never hate you for that.", Kuroko replied.

Kise would love to hug that sweet person right in front him if there aren't too many people around. * _Hehe, Kurokocchi would kill me if I do that. Though, he doesn't really complain that much.*_

 _Kise stared again at the teal haired boy. *_ _He might now show it but he doesn't like that much of attention. I bet he likes it more in private since he's a delicate matter. He' just too reserve to admit it._ *, Kise grins in his thoughts.

Kasamatsu noticed that the blond's ogling too much. Without second thoughts, the captain pushed his full hands on the model's face.

"Oi, Kise! Quit staring at Kuroko! You'll make him uncomfortable", Kasamatsu rumbled.

"It's alright, Kasamatsu-san. He seems normal to me.", Kuroko said. The Phantom sixth Man paused for a while and looked up at the Kaijo's captain.

"By the way, it was a nice game, Kasamatsu-san. We should play again some other time.", the petite boy added.

"Y-Yeah, I can't wait for that. Let's play again someday.", Kasamatsu replied while scratching his head.

"Kurokocchi! Let's make another deal-ssu!", Kise butted in.

Kaijo's captain sure has a light switch in terms of anger management especially in Kise's case. To prevent further damage, Kasamatsu already dragged the model away from the petite boy.

"Kise, you're coming with me.", Kasamatsu irritatedly said.

"But sempaii, don't you want Kurokocchi on our team? I'm about to make another deal-ssu.", Kise said while struggling.

"We already lost, Kise. For that, we have to practice more. We'll get them back some other day. You understand that?", Kasamatu just said so.

"F-Fine", Kise retorted softly.

With that, everybody moved at their own pace.

.

.

After some time...

Seirin team got packed up in the lockers when their coach announce her gratefulness.

"Everyone, I got free eat-all-you can tickets for a steak restaurant. I hope everyone can join in.", Riko shouted.

"I'm in for that!", Kagami exclaimed. Same replies were voiced out from the other team members.

"Alright, Let's all go out!", Hyuuga yelled.

Everybody was about to make their exit when suddenly, Kuroko stated his facts.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But I need to go straight at my house to get some rest already. I promise to make up on some other time.", Kuroko declared.

"Oh! That's right, Kuroko. You better take some rest now", Kagami said worriedly.

"Okay, Kuroko-kun. You can be dismissed. Can you go home by yourself? I'll have Mitobe to assist you.", Riko said.

"I'm fine, Aida-senpai. Mitobe-senpai. I can go home on my own. Nothing to worry about.", Kuroko replied.

"Okay if you say so. Take care, Kuroko-kun.", Riko said.

They made their goodbyes in a quickly manner and made their own separate ways after that.

XXX

On a certain local alley, the nocturnal streetlights are just a few minutes for operation. A certain high school student was seen walking past it and in deep thoughts...

Kasamatsu was on his tracks for his way home. He's almost half in consuming his Pocari drink while resuming his walk.

* _It sure was an eventful day today. The Seirin team was stronger than we've ever thought. We shouldn't have underestimated them. More likely for their ace, the red head sure is fierce. He can almost keep up with Kise. With a little more practice, I bet he can even be stronger. Then, there's this Phantom Sixth Man of Generation of Miracles. I mean, what's with the pass? He's the first one to be specialized in that field. It was so cool, honestly. Kise's description of swoosh and swash of the ball were true, I can finally admit that. On the other note, his disappearing act is also crazy. If you take your eyes off of him for a second, he would really vanished in the background. Sigh. Kuroko sure is a mystery. It was so close to have him on our team. If only we could have him, Kaijo would really have a bigger chance to win the championship. I would really like to play with him someday. Sigh. I can't wait to see him next time._ *

He cut off his mind when he heard a familiar sound. He looked inside the metallic fence of the street court that he passed by. There's a basketball ball laying underneath the rim. * _That's weird. There's no one around._ *

Suddenly...

The ball was picked up.

.

.

* _Who's this idiot playing around this time?_ *, Kasamatsu's right brow raised. Instead of being uncertain, he come closer to the mysterious figure. * _I'm too old to be scared now with things like this. But I heard there were stories revolving around from this place. It's just like this on their description, in the middle of the night, you will hear the sound of the basketball ball being played. But when you look around, there is actually no one there._ *, Kasamatsu reflected.

.

 **Thud.**

.

 **Thud.**

.

 **Thud.**

.

* _Geez, it's the modern age now. To begin with, there are no such things as ghosts._ *, the Kaijo captain reasoned. Kasamatsu is now only meters away from the rim and continued resuming his steps.

.

 **"!"**

.

Kasamatsu gasped in so many of surprise. Right in front of him is a small boy with a unique shade of hair and a bandaged head. Only one person pop up to his mind and to confirm his speculations, he approached the young boy.

"Oi, Kid! What are you doing?", Kasamatsu asked.

The mysterious boy faced him and tilted his head.

"Playing basketball?", he riposted.

"I know you're playing basketball, wait, what?", Kasamatsu bantered.

Kasamatsu can now clearly see the figure in front him.

"K-Kuroko!", the Kaijo captain exclaimed. * _I was just thinking about him earlier and now he's here right in front me. Is this what you call fate? Anyways, I knew it. There are no ghosts. Hahaha. It's just Kuroko playing basketball with his low presence. But geez, why is he still practicing at this hour?_ *, Kasamatsu thought.

"Oh, Kasamatsu-san. Nice meeting you again", Kuroko replied.

* _The Generation of Miracles are a bunch of weirdos_ *, Kasamatsu face palmed. He scanned the petite boy again and he can see that he's running out of breath. He recalled the Pocari that he's holding a while ago.

"Here. Fill in yourself first", Kasamatsu stated and handed over his solution.

"T-Thanks, Kasamatsu-san", Kuroko retorted.

He watched the petite boy as he quaffed his drink. The Kaijo captain suddenly remembered that he already drank on the bottle. Kasamatsu blushed from the sight.

Kuroko looked up to Kasamatsu as he finished his drink.

"This is actually my favorite brand, Kasamatsu-san. Thanks again", Kuroko smiled.

.

.

* _What's with that expression. I never thought he couldn't smile like that. So pure and sweet. If only I could see more of that. W-w-wait. I need to reply first and it should be decent_ *, Kasamatsu inwardly thought.

''Y-Y-You're welcome.", Kasamatsu only replied while trying to gesture a normal smile.

.

.

After some very few of exchanged words, they stared each other for a while.

* _What now? I can't think of any conversation to come up. Should I head back? But I would be lying to myself if I didn't concede that I wanted to know more about him._ *, Kasamatsu mused.

"Actually", Kuroko suddenly spoke.

"I was hoping if you could play with me for a little while.", Kuroko pleaded.

The Kaijo captain was dumb founded of what he just heard. It's already past six in the evening, it would still be hard to see the ball, even if the street lights are on. His bandages are still intact, who knows if something might happen during their physical activity. Since the face in front of him is the image of someone that can't be swayed, he finally let it go.

"Alright, but just for a while.", Kasamatsu replied and placed his bag on the near side bench.

.

.

Even though Kuroko can't keep up with him, he knew that the kid is trying so hard and never giving up. They sat on the bench after an hour of playing basketball.

"Hey Kuroko, why are you still playing at this hour? You know that's not fine considering what happened earlier.", Kasamatsu curiously asked.

Kuroko looked at Kasamatsu. "The truth is, I was shocked by Kise's rapid development. I'm sure that the other Miracles have also gotten much stronger. For that, I should even work harder if I want to keep my oath to beat the Generation of Miracles.", Kuroko responded and paused.

"I don't wanna be left behind again.", Kuroko suddenly blurted out. A moment of silence..

* _Ah, crap! What should I say? This kid already has this kind of past._ *, Kasamatsu was in panic in his thoughts.

"H-Hard work pays off. I'm sure with that. You know Kuroko, you're already great a-and-", Kasamatsu uttered with a trying voice.

Kuroko looked back at the captain and was mesmerized by his concern. * _He might be an enemy in court but in normal conversations, he's such a good person. He could be a very good friend_ *, Kuroko contemplated.

"Thank you, Kasamatsu-san.", Kuroko replied and smiled.

* _Gack! That smile again._ *, Kasamatsu was caught off guard in his pondering.

"A-are you practicing here everyday? You wouldn't mind if I join you some other time?", Kasamatsu said unconsciously.

* _Crap, I didn't think I would say that. Damn brain, what's with you today? This should be Kise's fault. Haha. That's right. That bastard is really getting on my nerves. A-And-_ *, Kasamatsu brooded.

Kuroko nodded and is trying to hide his face.

"I'm absolutely fine with that, Kasamatsu-san", Kuroko suddenly replied.

"Cool. S-so, tomorrow then, Kuroko.", Kasamatsu said.

"Alright, Kasamatsu-san. I would also like to excuse myself for now. See you tomorrow.", Kuroko answered. The Phantom sixth man gathered up his things and stand up to make his exit.

Kasamatsu stayed at his place for a while and looked down.

* _Well, at least I now have a chance to meet him. It doesn't sound so bad, really. Maybe, I should help him with his shot. He seems to know what's the proper way to shoot. What else could have gone wrong. I mean he-_ *, Kasamatsu cut off what's in his mind when he witnessed Kuroko's current circumstances.

.

 **Ommmfh.**

.

Kuroko bumped to a stranger.

"What the!", a particular mohawk haired punk protested.

"I'm sorry, Mister. I think you didn't notice me.", Kuroko said.

The grumpy ruffian eyed the small boy. He notice the bandage in the boy's head, well not that he care. But whoever stands in his way should pay for their life even if like this. The idiot thinks that life has been unfair from the very start. Now he's pissed by just thinking about it.

"What's that? Are you saying I'm not looking in my way? You sure have some guts, brat.", the delinquent replied and pulled Kuroko's clothes upward.

Kuroko tried to struggle but the man holding him is too much stronger. He began choking after the grip has tighten.

"I-I-I-I'm _*cough_ _*cough_ so-o-o _*cough_ -rry", Kuroko strivingly said.

"I can't hear you, brat", the punk said annoyingly.

.

.

After a few seconds, someone patted the thug's sturdy shoulders.

"The kid already said sorry. Can you let this slide for now?", Kasamatsu butted in and darted badly.

"What's that?!", the punk shouted.

"You should lower your voice, mister. The police might hear you.", Kasamatsu declared and pointed out the officer around them.

"Tch. Fine.", the delinquent said and put Kuroko down.

"You better watch where you were going next time.", the thug added and trying to be good.

"Ok. I'm sorry again, Mister.", Kuroko replied with a straight face, like nothing have ever happened. Kasamatsu chuckled by this.

"Yeah, whatever", the delinquent shrugged it off and walked away.

.

.

Right after the problem's been solved. Kuroko tittered.

Kasamatsu's anger level has lowered down after gazing at Kuroko. He couldn't take it how he treated Kuroko so badly. If only there are some legal chances, the jet black haired captain would really like to beat the crap out of the annoying thug.

After a few seconds while looking at Kuroko, he then, realized something.

"You should always smile like that. It suits you more.", Kasamatsu blabbed.

It's now Kuroko's turn to blush. He tried to lower his face to hide this but it's no use. The cherry-blossomed shade is still tinted in his cheeks.

* _What the? That's kinda cute. He really blushed from that._ *, Kasamatsu mused.

Kuroko nodded lightly. After a few minutes, the Phantom man said something to ease the moment.

"I don't know how many times I said thank you to you for this day but-", Kuroko said and shifted a little.

"Thank you, Kasamatsu-san. If it weren't for you, it's not only my head would be bandaged but also my entire body.", Kuroko added.

"It's-", Kasamatsu was about to say something when Kuroko spoke again.

"You were really cool earlier!", Kuroko exclaimed.

Kasamatsu was bewildered. * _That was unexpected. I just tried to do what a person should do in times like that_ *, he thought.

"Hehe, really. T-Thanks.", Kasamatsu replied.

.

.

Afterwards, an excellent idea popped in the jet black haired captain.

"Hey, Kuroko. My house is just two blocks away from that alley. How about I walk you home, is your house not that far? I'm getting worried after what happened to you.", Kasamatsu pleaded.

"Oh, it's not that far. It's fine by me, but are you sure, Kasamatsu-san?", Kuroko replied.

"Perfectly fine, Kuroko. I'll just treat this as an extra exercise. Shall we get going then?", Kasamatsu said.

"Alright, Kasamatsu-san. Let's go.", Kuroko responded.

XXX

They walked side-by-side and enjoyed the moment of silence.

* _So this is how the other side looks like. Not bad. Business sure is tight in here since these are local diners. Everyone's so loud announcing their specialties. Oh! Stewed beef and potatoes, my favorite. I would like to try that._ *, Kasamatsu smiled.

Suddenly, he remembered his current errand.

* _Ah, wait. Where's Kuroko? Crap, I just laid off my eyes from him just a second and now he's nowhere in sight. What should I do? I don't know these parts. Th-_ *, Kasamatsu is now worked up in his mind.

.

 **Arfhhh!**

.

A siberian husky was presented in front of him. The little fluff looks familiar. He then looked at the man who is holding the dog.

"Kuroko? What is this?", Kasamatsu said.

Kuroko tilted his head. "A dog?", Kuroko bluntly riposted.

"I know it's a dog. But what is the meaning of this?", Kasamatsu asked.

"I found the dog inside the box behind the okonomiyaki store. He looks abandoned. I just can't turn a blind eye to this. I really wanted to adopt him.", Kuroko responded. He paused for a little while and moved closer to the Kaijo captain.

"But I have a little problem.", Kuroko added.

"I can't keep him tomorrow and during the weekdays. No one would take care of him.", Kuroko mumbled.

"So?", Kasamatsu asked and raised his right thick brow.

"I was thinking if you could keep him for those days. Don't worry. I will retrieve him during weekends. I thought that our houses aren't that far from each other and we could meet up in the street court.", Kuroko beseeched.

"Also, let's keep this as a secret from our team. I bet Kagami-kun would freak out if he knew that I'm now keeping a dog. How about it, Kasamatsu-san? Pleeeease.", Kuroko now begged.

* _Geez, how could I say no with this kid._ _Well, it's not really a problem in my household. My younger brother would like to have one actually._ *, Kasamatsu mused.

"Alright, Kuroko. But I would also like to keep this as a secret from our team. Kise would be pestering me if he knew about this.", Kasamatsu agreed.

"It's settled then. Let's go, Kasamatsu-san. My house is just a few meters away.", Kuroko said happily while holding the little furball.

Kasamatsu sighed and just followed obediently from the petite boy.

XXX

They stopped their tracks from a two-storey house. It's primary colors are brown, white and gray. It looks well-built and seems to be normal for a Japanese house but much bigger from a typical one. There is a little garden on the side. They seem to be tea plants. There are a variety of them, starting from the very common green tea, they also have oolong, jasmine, red tea, rosemary and many more. Their family should have been to many places to have these kinds of shrubs.

They made their entrance and Kuroko opened the sliding door.

"I'm home.", Kuroko said.

"Excuse me from the intrusion", Kasamatsu voiced out.

 **ARRRFH!** \- the mutt also pardon his presence.

* _No one seems to be answering_ *, Kasamatsu thought.

They removed their footwear on the side and noticed that the shoebox seems to be empty. The halls are also not lighted when they entered so Kuroko was the one switch them on.

"You can sit in there, Kasamatsu-san. Would you like some tea?", Kuroko inquired.

The jet black haired captain nodded. He played with the little furball while waiting for Kuroko to come back.

* _Is he alone? Where is his family? Maybe that's what he meant earlier._ *, Kasamatsu mused while rubbing the husky's belly.

.

.

After a few minutes...

"Hey! Stop licking me, Tetsuya.", Kasamatsu protested.

"Eh? Is that what you name him?", Kuroko butted in while carrying a tray of cups and a pitcher of tea.

* _Crap, he heard that. Better make an excuse or he won't like it. Though this is not much of it._ *, Kasamatsu thought.

"Hehe, I couldn't think of a name right now. Look at his eyes, it looks just like you. It's so pretty to stare at.", Kasamatsu said so. Then, he remembered what he just said.

* _Now I'm busted. The last sentence should only be on my thoughts. How did I even spoken that aloud?_ *, Kasamatsu stiffened.

But little did he know that it has a different effect because Kuroko blushed from the sudden statement.

* _Acck! He blushed. How cute. I can't get over from earlier but here's another one._ *, Kasamatsu thought.

"T-T-The name's just fine but can we add no.2 on it.", Kuroko now responded.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Tetsuya#2 is much better.", Kasamatsu retorted. * _Hahaha. Phew. At least, he took the bite._ *, Kasamatsu added in his thoughts.

Kuroko now placed the tray in the wooden table and sat down. Tetsuya#2 laid beside the Phantom sixth man.

"Here", Kuroko said.

"Thanks", Kasamatsu responded and took one cup. He sniffed first the tea and felt good about it. He then took a sip and experience a little trip to heaven.

"This is relaxing, Kuroko. So good! What tea is this?", Kasamatsu asked.

"Thanks, Kasamatsu-san. It's oolong tea. I added some pinch of honey to play with the taste.", Kuroko riposted.

They enjoyed their tea for a little while.

Suddenly, Kasamatsu break off the ice though not literally, just to be free from the moment of silence.

"Kuroko", Kasamatsu proclaimed and paused for a while. He really don't want to say this but it's been eating up his thoughts for a while and he's concerned with the petite boy.

"I've been meaning to ask but it's not like I wanted to stick my nose with someone's business, but are you alone? Where is your family?", Kasamatsu asked worriedly.

 **ARFFH! -** Tetsuya#2 must be worried too.

Kuroko finished his tea first and scratched the little furball's head and put him on his lap.

"Yes, I'm alone for now. First of all, I don't have any siblings. I only have my father, mother and grandmother. Grandma-", Kuroko said and lulled to clear his throat.

"Grandma got sick last five months ago. She was admitted to attend her medication in Sapporo since the air in there is still pure. Mom volunteered to stay with her. As for my father, he's a travelling businessman. He only comes home for some random time.", Kuroko added and now with a gloomy face.

* _This kid had it rough. I can't imagine myself away from my family. They've been my irreplaceable strength all my life. Damn. The situation's getting out of hand. I want to help him. No. I will help him in the best way that I can give._ *, Kasamatsu thought. He made up his mind and told Kuroko what he wants.

"Kuroko, let's exhange mails! Starting today, we're now friends.", Kasamatsu declared.

 **ARRRFH! ARFFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 seems like he wanted to join the circle.

"K-Kasamatsu-san", Kuroko exclaimed. * _This is just to good to be true. I just made another friend. I don't know how to describe this feelings but if feels so good. I'm so happy to have him as one._ *, Kuroko was really delighted in his thoughts though that can't be seen in his invisible mask.

"Nope, that's not right, Tets-kun. Now that we're friends, you should also call me by my first name.", Kasamatsu proclaimed.

Though it's hard for the bluenette to remove his last name basis, he looked at his new found friend and found out that there's nothing wrong with his request. This must be first in all his life and really, nothing's gonna hurt if he tried calling him in his first name.

Kasamatsu called again his name, "Tets-kun?"

"Kasa-. Yukio-san. Did you just called me Tets-kun?", Kuroko responded.

"Yeah, anything wrong with that? By the way, drop the honorifics, Tets-kun. It's making me look older.", Kasamatsu muttered.

"N-no, nothing's wrong with that. Actually, I feel happy about that. Then, Yukio-senpai!", Tetsuya answered merrily.

"T-T-That's better.", Kasamatsu said. * _Crap, I got trapped with my own ploy. Tets-kun, you little demon._ *, Yukio thought.

Thereafter, he revealed his phone to exchange mails.

"Okay, that would do it.", Yukio said.

.

"By the way, have you gotten yourself to eat?", the Kaijo captain suddenly asked.

"Nope.", Tetsuya replied.

"Geez, do you even cook?", Yukio inquired worriedly.

"I can prepare wonderful teas", Kuroko responded with a straight face.

"That's great but how about an edible meal?", Yukio queried.

"I can boil eggs", the teal haired boy riposted confidently. The Kaijo captain sighed. He even don't know if he's joking. It's now a white flag since he can't really read what's on his mind.

"Alright, do you have any stocks on your fridge?", Yukio asked again.

"Some yukon golden potatoes, onions, carrots, string beans, lettuce, lemon, tofu, miso and ground chucks, I think", Kuroko responded.

"Sweet! That's just perfect!", Yukio declared and texted at home that he had his fill at a friend's house.

"Okay, that should do it. Is it okay if used some of the stocks in the fridge?", Kasamatsu inquired.

"It's alright, Yukio-senpai. Papa only refilled them twice a month. I don't know what happened though to the leftovers once there are fresh ones in the fridge.", Kuroko replied.

"Cool! Then let's whipped something to have our fill. Tets-kun, can you wait for a while there? This will be quick, I promise.", the jet black haired captain proclaimed.

"No!", Kuroko responded quickly.

"What!? I-I mean, why?", Yukio asked.

Kuroko gathered up his breath and proceeded with his reasoning.

"I observed you earlier as you look at one of the specialty menu in the diner. Your eyes shine when you see the words 'Stewed beef and potatoes.' With the available stocks on our fridge, I knew for a while that you will make that. I don't know how many times I have expressed my gratefulness during this day but at least I feel like I wanted to make something for you.", Kuroko stated and paused.

"The tea is just a plus but I want to cook your favorite food some time and that's how I felt. I may not be a cook but if I set my mind to it, I know that I can do anything. Yukio-senpai, I don't know when I will perfect it but I still wanted to make that for you. So can you please let me observe you while cooking. I promise you, I won't be a bother.", Tetsuya pleaded.

* _How bold. This makes me happy now. Saying no is not an option._ *, Kasamatsu thought.

"Alright, Tets-kun. How can I ever say 'No' to you.", Yukio retorted.

 **ARRRFH! ARRRFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 would also like to come.

"No, Tetsuya#2. You're staying here. You won't have yours if you disobeyed.", Kuroko teased the dog. The little furball seems to understand and stayed still. Kasamatsu smiled from the sight.

After leaving the little furball, they made their way to the kitchen and Kasamatsu was amused to see Modern Japanese cuisine. Too bad, it hasn't been used for a while.

"Okay, let's start", Yukio declared.

He first prepared all the ingredients he need. Then, he heated a heavy bottomed pot to medium-heat. He then washed the carrots and potatoes and started peeling them after, with ease. He also prepared the rice in the rice cooker. Kuroko watched intently in his hands and took some notes.

"Tets-kun, wanna try chopping the carrots and potatoes. Just cut them like an apple but of smaller quantities.", Kasamatsu asked.

Kuroko nodded and come closer. He placed his notes on the side and started cutting the root crops. He sliced them like what he has been instructed to while looking at the jet black haired captain for approval.

"That's just right. By the way, do you have any dashi on your stocks? I'll now start with the side dish", Yukio asked.

"Yeah, it's just right there.", the teal haired boy responded and didn't even batted an eye. He just pointed it out and that's it. Kasamatsu got the dashi and went back to the cooking area.

* _Boy, he really looks serious. Not that something changed on his face but I can feel it_ *, Kasamatsu smiled in his thoughts.

They continued like that from the whole course, instructing Kuroko for simple things and watching Kasamatsu as he cooks and take some notes.

.

.

"It's done!", Kasamatsu announced.

"It looks delicious, Yukio-senpai!", Kuroko happily commented. Kasamatsu smiled back.

With that, they set things out in the dining table. They even gave Tetsuya#2 some portion.

Nikujaga, commonly known as Stewed beef and potatoes, and Miso soup were served in the Kuroko's table. The two young boys can't wait to devour the dashing meal right in front of them. They almost have all the ingredients in their current meal so this thing would be a blast.

.

"Let's eat!", the giddy boys declared.

.

Both of them dig in. You can see from Kasamatsu that he's savoring well his stewed beef and potatoes. He glanced over Kuroko and see from it that he's also enjoying the meal. He smirk from that view. Now he know why this boy is slim. He seems to be missing the house food and just hitting the convenience store for his dinner. The boy sure is hopeless.

.

.

"Nothing beats Nikujaga!", Kasamatsu exclaimed.

"Yukio-senpai, do you really cook? I mean, this is so delicious.", Kuroko suddenly asked. Kasamatsu was glad to hear that.

"Ah, yes. Sometimes, I help my mom from cooking. I don't know when it started but as the eldest son, I feel like I need to be responsible for it.", the Kaijo captain answered.

"Oh, that's great. For me, I never got the chance to cook since Grandma/Mama is already done preparing the meals when I got home from school.", Kuroko said.

"Well, you already have me if you ever asked for help.", Kasamatsu declared and smiled. Kuroko slightly nodded and replied with a smile.

They finished their meal right after. There are some leftovers, so Kuroko thought to have them as packed lunch for tomorrow's endeavor. Kasamatsu lounged back at the living room since Kuroko managed to convince him to wash the dishes alone.

.

.

After some time, it's now time for departure...

"Tets-kun, I'll mail you right after I got home", Kasamatsu said while holding Tetsuya#2.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Tetsuya#2", Kuroko replied while petting the little furball.

 **ARRRRFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 seems like to say good bye.

"Hey, how about me? You didn't bid me farewell", Kasamatsu teased.

"Do you want to be pet on the head?", Kuroko said with a blank face.

"Haha, you sure know how to crack some jokes, Tets-kun", Yukio said.

"But I'm actually serious-", the teal haired boy was about to finish his sentence when Kasamatsu proclaimed his leave.

"See you around, Tets-kun. I had a fun day.", Kasamatsu said and smiled.

"Me too. Take care of yourself, Yukio-senpai. See you tomorrow.", Kuroko replied and waved his hands.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next Piece: Kasamatsu meets Kuroko's other side

* * *

 **A/N:** Boo! I don't know any specific location in Japan so please don't sweat the small details regarding this story's geography. Anyways, I don't know if this is a long one so I'm sorry if it isn't. I'll just try hard next time. More importantly, please do drop a review if you ever feel like it, that would make me really happy. Thanks for dropping by again. See you next time.


	4. Point 3

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Here's another update for BTS! I advise that you reread the previous chapters since I've been editing them along the course of my deployment of current chapters. Next thing, I'll be laying down profiles of each OC characters presented on this chapter that may have impact on the story which I placed at the foot notes. With that, we're going to meet the Kasamatsu household so enjoy some of the family-ish scenes. I hope that you will like them too. Moving on, the story is just getting started so buckle up for a while. Now on with the story...

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic. Also, I do not own any songs.**

* * *

W.I.L.D SOUL

Kuroko stayed still from his position after his new found friend bid his farewell. It was just a while ago when the house was emitting a livelier tune that he wouldn't mind staying up for the whole night. But now, the normal dead beats is screaming all around the walls of the Kuroko's household. So many pent up feelings suddenly emerged in his well being.

* _What kind of feeling is this? I'm so happy, so very happy. I wanted to stop him and tell him to stay longer. But of course, I couldn't do that. He also had his family where he can return to._ *, Kuroko mutters and tears now run down on his cheeks. It's not that he wanted to be stoned face, the petite boy just doesn't want to be treated as feeble. He already had his body to contribute with that reason so he needed to fortify a strong facade to keep going in his troubled life. But once he's all alone, he needed to let out all what he is feeling. The phantom player is still human, of course.

* _Hard work really pays off? Huh. Yukio-senpai, you idiot. Look at me now. I can't keep up now with my facade. Such cheeky words. Pfft._ *, the teal haired boy let out an half-suppressed laugh. He shifted a little and went back with his gloomy mood.

* _I just really hope that this is the real thing. Is it wrong to desire something like this? I just need someone to share with what I'm experiencing during this moments of loneliness._ *, Tetsuya's now regaining his posture and tried wiping his tears.

He went back to the living room to clean up the tea set when he noticed a piece of paper. He picked it up and skimmed through the sheet. He smiled from the words registered in the paper and pocketed it right after.

* _Sorry, Yukio-senpai but I have the urge to tease you after your mail._ *, the Phantom Sixth Man grins.

He collected the tea set and returned to the kitchen to have it soak and be spotless. For some instances, he hummed unconsciously during the process. Boy, he really can't wait for the captain's mail.

XXX

On the other side, the raven haired captain finally reached his destination and stopped from his tracks. He looked like an idiot from smiling all the way from his travel. Well, we really can't blame him. Not only that he got an irresistible new friend but he also got a cute puppy as their secret. His family would also love this little creature on his possession and he's very sure of it.

Unexpectedly, he observed their house and compared it to his friend's home.

It's also a two-storey house but much smaller in terms of space availability. The usual but not-so-cramped Japanese dwelling place can be wholly describe to the Kasamatsu's humble abode. The other difference is the primary colors of the exterior which are blue, white and gray. They don't have a garden so it's just the usual greeneries that are lostly planted in their field.

He snapped from his thoughts and mailed Tets-kun that's he's home and promised to mail again later. He then now opened the front door of their house.

"I'm home", Yukio announced merrily.

The sound of someone rushing from the living room resonated to their wooden halls.

"Yukio-Oniichan! Welcome home!", a bubbly, raven apple-cut haired, grade school boy tackled his muscled legs.

"Saburou. Hey there.", the eldest son replied and smiled while still holding the little furball.

 **ARRRFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 seems to say hello

Saburou removed his hug from his brother and distance for a few centimeters and looked intently at the dog. If Tetsuya#2 was an ice and his stares emits heated rays, the dog sure have been converted to the liquified state of matter. He sure glared intently at the dog, when suddenly, Tetsuya#2 tilted his head to the right. Saburou's innocent eyes are now twinkling with so much delight. * _Kawaii (So cute)!_ *, Saburou muttered in his thoughts.

"Oniichan! He's not safe in here. Mom would confiscate little Sabo", the little kid exclaimed.

"Saburou, it's not Sabo.", the older male retorted and sniggered.

"This puppy already has a name. It's Tetsuya#2, by the way.", Yukio responded and lowered down to release the domestic canine.

"Alirght. Come here, Sabo", the grade school boy said with a cheerful tone.

Tetsuya#2 did not respond. Yukio chuckled from the situation.

Yukio bended his knees and tried to call the small mutt. "Tetsuya#2, come here", Yukio said effortlessly.

 **ARRRRFHH! ARRRFFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 seems to say, that's the right name

From that familiar message, the siberian husky jump to his lap.

"Good boy!", Yukio said with victory on his top of his head and pet the dog.

"That's unfair, Oniichan. I want to pet him too.", Saburou mumbled.

Suddenly, a middle-aged woman appeared from their line of sight.

"Yukio, dear. Welcome home.", the kind-hearted woman said softly. Abruptly, she saw the little creature wagging his fluffy tail.

"Now what do we have here? Can I hug that poor creature?", their mother asked with her mischievous smile.

"Wait, Mom. Hehe. We can talk over at the living room.", Yukio replied quickly.

They all proceeded to the living room and Yukio was greeted by a middle-age man whom to be his father.

The jet black haired captain explained everything from the very start of his encounter with the original owner. Well, he didn't mention any trace of the blond's intervention. Just a thought about the Kaijo Ace could instantly made his blood boil for an instance of 100 degrees celsius. Well, for at least, he describe the Phantom Sixth Man's specialty with the swoosh and swash expression. Let's just leave with our imagination how happy is our Yukio on describing his friend. Continuing on, he held tight on the adorable puppy to avoid unnecessary actions from the cutesy maniac.

Masami Kasamatsu, their mother, stood up and get something to drink for their on going discussion.

"Go on dear, I can hear you just fine. I'll just prepare something for us.", Masami proclaimed.

The eldest son resumed his talk from where he stopped. He finally said their unexpected meeting in the rumored ghost activities in the local streetball court. They all giggled from the sudden outcome. Who would have thought that only a hard working bastketball player is manipulating the strings from the said hearsay.

"My, my, what a turn of events", Masami commented.

"Just you wait, Mom. There's more to come.", Yukio said with a full wide grin.

Masami chuckled and let his eldest son to continue. Yukio told that he would like to play more games with the Phantom Player if he's regularly playing on that field. And that's how they got their first agreement. Then, he mentioned about the annoying thug who harmed his friend. He could swear, he would like to bald the punk. Their mood turn around from his current story. Shame on these bullies, don't they have anything better to do than maliciously harm innocent people. Relentlessly, they moved on to the next phase. He described the diners in their area, especially with the specialty menu of Nikujaga, and how they got the dog. He also told about his friend's unattended house, though the plants seems to be lively. He finished his story about Kuroko's circumstances. Everybody was in awe from the diligent boy.

"So that's how is it.", Yukio pronounced.

"Yukio, my son. Be a good friend to him, okay?", the old man interrupted this one time. Akio Kasamatsu, their father looks serious from his statement.

"Of course, Dad. I've already dedicated myself for that matter.", Yukio replied with full of dignity.

"Yukio-Oniichan, I'll be friends with him too!", Saburou added.

"That's a good boy, Saburou. But look at the time, you better get up now. It's getting late.", Akio commented. That being said, the little boy went to his mom.

"Alright. Good night, Mom", the little kid said.

"Good night, sweetie.", Masami replied and pecked his head.

"Good night, Dad", Saburou continued.

"Good night, Saburou. Don't forget to pray before sleeping.", Akio retorted. Saburou nod from it.

"Good night, Yukio-Oniichan", Saburou continued.

"Good night.", Yukio replied and ruffled his hair. Saburou was about to pick up the small creature when his big brother glared at him.

"Tch. Good night, Sabo.", the youngest son finally done with his greetings but Tetsuya#2 did not respond again.

Saburou just went to his room after being ignored by the little furball.

"Yukio, dear. I've already prepared your bath. You could get it now.", Masami declared.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll wash Tetsuya#2 while I'm at it", the eldest son answered and proceeded to the bathroom. Her mother looks disappointed. Though we can't see that since she's wearing her invisible mask.

"Now, now, honey. You can have your time when he's at school. Come on, let's go. It sure is getting late now.", Akio pursued his loving wife.

"You sure know how to make your way on me, honey. Alright. Let's go to bed.", Masami replied sweetly.

.

.

Yukio took off his clothes and position the little canine to a cute basin and started washing it.

"Good boy, Tetsuya", the raven haired captain unconsciously said. Well, he's all alone now and it's getting late for that long name. Though in his amusement, he really wanted that name much more. Most of the cases, he really wanted to tease the teal haired boy and break his barrier. He thought that the kid deserve to be happy and need not to hide his true feelings.

He dried the dog after cleaning him and placed him on a dry rug.

"Stay there for a while, Tetsuya. Just wait for me to finish my bath. You can watch me if you want.", Yukio continued his teasing and grinned.

 **ARRFFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 more likely like to confirm

Unconsciously, he blushed from the bark and positioned himself inside the tub. Little did he know, his manhood started to rise from his betweens. Maybe he went overboard with the last statement. Not that he can take that back, he lowered his face from the water-filled tub.

* _Geez. What's with the sudden heat._ *, he thought and just reminisce again his experience for the whole day to remove his pervy thoughts. He just can't help but smile from the turn of events.

* _Maybe Kise could have a little credit... or maybe not.. He's to annoying when you praised him._ *, Yukio protested in his mind. When he remembered Kuroko, he suddenly felt the urge to finish his bath earlier.

.

.

He actually did that and went to his room right after. He noticed that the door is already open, so he went in. A teenage boy who looks just like him but a little younger, greeted him as he reached halfway of the room.

"Yo.", the adolescent guy exclaimed.

"Hey there, Jirou. Why didn't you go down?", Yukio asked as he placed down Tetsuya#2.

"I can hear your voice just about fine in here.", the second son responded.

"Well, enough with that. Is this the dog of what you are talking about?", Jirou asked. Yukio nodded.

"Can I hug it?", asked again but with a pleading look.

"Of course!", Yukio answered happily. Without further ado, he picked up the dog and began petting it.

"Waaaahh, so cute. Yukio-nii, you rock!", the mistaken twin stated.

"Glad you like him", Yukio responded with a full wide grin.

"So his name is Tetsuya#2, huh? And it comes from the name of your friend. Hrrrmmm. Hey, Yukio-nii. Do you really like your friend that much?", Jirou asked unknowingly.

Hot smoke came out from Yukio's face as his cheeks flushed with pinkish shades. Well, he didn't expect that.

"W-W-What are you talking about Jirou? I just met him a while ago and he's a g-g-gu-", Yukio growled. He didn't have the chance to finish his last word when his younger brother asked again.

"Yukio-nii. What's with the sudden burst! What I meant if you liked him as friend. Geez, what are you even thinking. I mean, you only have Yoshitaka-san as your friend. But really, I don't find him as one. Are you just doing it, out of pity?"

"Of course not, Jirou. If you would like, I wanted you to meet him too.", Yukio said with a serious face.

"Okay, Nii-san. If you say so.", Jirou retorted and shifted his back to play more with Tetsuya#2.

When he recalled the teal haired boy, he dialed his number right after and went to his futon.

"Hey, Tets-kun. Going to sleep?", Yukio asked through his phone.

"Yukio-senpaii, ROCKS!", Tetsuya responded briefly.

Something is amiss. Yukio is thinking that he knew what he meant for the words but can't remember from where it is.

"What?!", the raven haired captain blurted out.

"I said, Yukio-senpaii, ROCKS!", Kuroko answered with his normal tone.

Yukio still didn't get it. But he bet that Tets-kun is scheming something. He was just about to tell Kuroko to spill the beans when the petite boy suddenly voiced out.

" _Alright, everybody gather 'round. We're gonna start our meeting. First, I want to talk about your behavior before the game._ ", Kuroko sang it out with a very sweet voice but with a pinch of rock n' roll.

* _Woah, I didn't knew he can sing that well. It's soothing to the ears. I didn't know this side of him. I want to hear more._ *, the captain thought and listened carefully.

" _You, quit staring at every girl in the building! And you, stop waving to them, you showoff!_ ", the Phantom Sixth man crooned and continued with two more stanza.

.

Are you feeling tense or aren't you? Can we mesh as a team or not?

Every single one of these guys is a natural airhead

Quit causing trouble! I'm gonna hit you! Reflect on your actions!

Progressing smoothly, day in and day out, with rock-solid teamwork

Set your sights on tomorrow from the moment you enter the locker room

Go! Fight! Win!

.

Kuroko was suddenly interrupted when Yukio finally remembered what he was singing.

"Oi, Tets-kun. I get it now. You don't need to add more salt in the wound. Geez. How did you get that?", Yukio asked.

"Underneath our table. You must have drop it earlier. But it's really good, Yukio-senpaii! I didn't know that you can make compositions.", Kuroko replied. The sheet of paper was signed as "Yukio ROCKS!" at the end. Yukio suddenly felt embarrassed just thinking about it.

"W-Well, I usually play with my bass guitar and I find the urge to come up with that song while at it. By the way, I'm also surprised with your voice. I mean, it's really good.", Yukio said with an uprising tone on the last statement.

"R-Really, thanks", Kuroko just hummed.

"Oi, Nii-san. Lower down your voice. You'll wake up Saburou.", Jirou butted in. Yukio made his apologies and went back to his phone.

.

.

"Sorry, that's my younger brother, Jirou. He's playing right now with Tetsuya#2 and he really like him.", the captain said.

"Oh that's good. Sure is nice to have a sibling.", Kuroko replied.

* _Crap. I think Kuroko is all gloomy again and he's currently alone in his house_ *, Yukio contemplated.

"I'm fine, Yukio-senpai. You don't need to feel down about it.", Kuroko suddenly intervened and read the atmosphere clearly.

"B-but-", the captain said with a worrying voice. He can't think right now of how to comfort the young boy.

"Yukio-senpaii, you're going to the streetball court tomorrow, right?", the Phantom Man then asked.

"Yeah, I promise", Yukio said seriously.

"Then, I'm alright with that. So don't worry now, ok?", Kuroko pleaded.

"Okay, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Y-You can have that composition if you want.", Yukio declared.

"Really?", Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah. I'm serious.", the captain proclaimed. The teal haired boy giggled from that.

"I was just thinking, the songs seems to be your situation in Kaijo", Kuroko said.

"Y-Yeah. Those bastards are really something. But just so you know, Tets-kun, we'll win the championship. I won't go easy on you next time. I-I won't even take my eyes off of you", the Kaijo captain declared.

"I can't wait for that, Yukio-senpaii. You can try as long as you want. I wouldn't mind.", Kuroko added.

.

 **Pfffrrrkhkk!**

.

Jirou burst into laughter. He can hear the conversation of the two since his brother put his phone on a loud speaker.

"What's with the cheesy words. Are you guys a couple?", Jirou blurted out.

"S-Shut up, Jirou. I-I-It's just a declaration of war! Don't you g-get that!?", Yukio stuttered.

"Pfft. Whatever you say, Nii-san", the second son said.

"Sorry, Tets-kun. Jirou's acting up again. Saying whatever he wants.", the Kaijo captain went back to his phone.

"It's fine, Yukio-senpaii.", the teal haired boy responded and continued speaking.

"I was just wondering, since you're playing the bass guitar, do you have someone in mind that inspires you or is it just a hobby?", Kuroko asked.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru. I watched one of his gigs when he's still on the band and got fired up with that.", Yukio retorted.

"Well, that's a coincidence. I'm a little fan of him too. I like his W.I.L.D. SOUL song. I find it captivating.", Tetsuya retorted.

"You bet. That one is really cool. I don't know how many times I listened to it.", Yukio exclaimed.

"Me too.", Kuroko quickly replied. Then, a moment of silence.

"Ahm. Yukio-senpaii, I think it's very late now. I think I would excuse myself for now.", the teal haired boy spoken.

"Ah, right. Good night, Tets-kun. See you tomorrow.", the captain said.

"Okay. Good night, Yukio-senpaii. Say sweet dreams to Tetsuya#2 for me. See you.", the petite boy replied with a soft goodbye after it and took his last ritual before going to sleep.

Yukio shut his phone and look at his younger brother. They are now sound asleep. With Tetsuya#2 on his side, Jirou looks like nothing's troubling him which made him smile. He ruffled both of them and said sweet dreams. With that, he went back to his futon and finally drifted to sleep.

XXX

Time skip...

In class 1-A of Seirin High School, the normal routine from that specific time frame is currently happening right this instance. The present teacher is scribbling his formulas in the available board inside the room. He was about to finish when a loud snore was heard. Without any second thoughts, he howled back to a tall student.

"Oi, Kagami-kun! Don't sleep in my class!", their Math teacher scowled and threw a piece of chalk right at him.

Everyone snickered, although this has happened countless of times. Kagami didn't retaliate and just grumbled from his thoughts.

* _This is really unfair. Kuroko is also sleeping soundly. That little demon, using his misdirection to me. Tch. Fine. I don't mind. I'm still worried about him from yesterday, though. I can let this slide_ *, Kagami mused.

.

 **TUN-TUN.. TUN-TUN.. TUN-TUN TUN-TUN..**

.

The sound of paradise resonated through out their school.

"Oi, Kuroko. Wake up. It's already lunch time. Let's buy our food now", Kagami demanded.

Kuroko slowly wakes up and stretch his arms.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun", Kuroko said involuntarily. Kagami just face palmed on it.

"Come on. Let's hurry up. The canteen might be overloaded again", Kagami declared.

"Ah about that, Kagami-kun. I already have my packed lunch. I have brought extras and thought you may want some.", Kuroko responded and smiled.

* _God. You're giving me a heart attack, Kuroko. That's really nice, you know. Though I don't know if i can trust that smile. I'll just give it a shot. Sorry, Kuroko if I-_ *, Kagami is deep in his thoughts when he was cut off by a small substance stuffed in his mouth. Kuroko is feeding him without his consent.

"How was it, Kagami-kun?", his partner is now gleaming with anticipation. He munched it while slightly blushing and swallowed it whole. His eyes widen with the flavory taste.

"Delicious! Kuroko, you're a genius! Can I really have some of your lunch?", Kagami happily responded.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. Thanks for the compliment.", Kuroko replied and hand over his other packed lunch. He managed to cook rice in the morning, since he contacted Yukio and followed his instructions thoroughly.

.

.

Kagami began gobbling Kuroko's extra lunch while the teal haired boy is preparing an original blend of his tea from his thermos. Though it's not that hot anymore, he knew that the temperature is still fine to maintain its rightful flavor. He began pouring one for Kagami since he felt that he might need one now.

"Ah. Thanks, buddy.", Kagami replied. He places the drink on his side and started talking.

"You know, Kuroko. I also cook. But I didn't think you'll nailed this.", the basketball idiot proclaimed and sip his drink.

.

.

He was clearly astonished.

"This is just incredible, Kuroko! Can you teach me a thing or two?", Kagami exclaimed.

"Kagami-kun. You should call me sensei!", Kuroko responded and sip his prepared tea from him.

"Yes, Kuroko-sensei! So what's this tea that you prepare? I felt so relieved just by having it.", Kagami demanded.

"That's softly sweet fragrant jasmine with complex layers of mango, dragonfruit, berry, and citrus. I think you should respect me more, Kagami-kun. It's Kuroko-sama now.", Kuroko riposted. The red head boy didn't even flinched and just growled back.

"Now, what's with our meal for today? I mean, it'so good! But I find it Japanese-y, Kuroko-sama", Kagami yapped.

The teal haired boy snickered, "We can stop this now, Kagami-kun. Thanks for that little humour."

"For the meal, it's called Nikujaga. Stewed beef and potatoes in local terms.". Kuroko said and stop from his talking. The teal haired boy also began eating his food so Kagami shut up for a while and continued with their recess.

From their friendly interaction, some student in the room scuttlebutt about their real relationship. The Seirin duo seems to be very close now considering the one month interaction they had after they joined the basketball team. By the way, they just got aware of the silent boy when he's around with Kagami. They might have noticed that it's always the red head who always turn red from the little phantom's mischievous acts. They thought that it must be one-sided love since the teal haired boy is as expressionless as ever. Some girls even gave up on the basketball idiots since they happen to be good looking. For now, they are silently rooting for Kagami's unrequited feelings.

Back to the duo, during their meal, Kuroko's phone started vibrating so he picked it up to read what's on his mail. Though he found it odd receiving one from a certain friend. Let's just ignore his profile for now since he will have his time on some other chapters.

.

To: Kuroko

From: Midorima-kun

Message: Aquarius will experience misfortunes today. Better stay away from balls at night.

P.S.: It's not that I'm worried with you or anything -nanodayo

.

He smiled from it and replied with a simple thank you to the green head. Before he was about to pocket his phone, another mail came in. Well, not that he have a choice, he just opened it and read it.

.

To: Kurokocchi

From: Kise-kun

Message: Kurokocchi! I miss you! Would you like to have a date with me today? I'll be near Takeshita street from my shooting today-ssu.

.

Kuroko completely ignored it.

* _So this is what Midorima-kun was talking about. It's just near the court from where I would meet with Yukio-senpaii. This is really a problem. Kise-kun is an ignorant boy and I can't always tame him. Things would get really worse when he found out my secret meeting with Yukio-senpaii. What should I do? I really want to meet Yukio-senpai today. Why did this thing has to-_ *, Kuroko mumbled from his thoughts and was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Oi, Kuroko. I've been calling you for three times!", Kagami demanded. Kuroko made an idea, just by looking at his partner.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. But I lied to you", Kuroko suddenly said.

"What are you talking about, Kuroko?", Kagami retorted.

"It's about the meal. I'm not the one who made it.", Kuroko exclaimed. He began telling that this is his friend's favorite and he just watch him from the side as he make it yesterday. Though, he didn't mention his pal's name, he told that his friend visited him since his condition is not okay. He also said the he swore that he would make some of it someday as his thanks.

"So that's how is it, Kagami-kun. You said that you can cook. Can you teach me how to cook today? We can do it after practice. Since you have eaten my extra lunch, you can't decline now my offer.", Kuroko demanded.

"Alright, Kuroko. We can do it at my apartment since it's closer.", Kagami was beaten easily.

"Thanks, Kagami-kun. I know I can count on you.", the teal haired boy smiled. Kagami redden and just continued finishing his meals.

.

 **TUN-TUN.. TUN-TUN.. TUN-TUN TUN-TUN..**

.

The bell rang and it's time to head back from the normal reality.

XXX

Time skip...

Kasamatsu got earlier from their expected place when suddenly he got a mail from him.

.

.

To: Yukio-senpaii

From: Tets-kun

Message: I'm sorry, Yukio-senpaii. But I can't make it today. Kagami-kun dragged me down to his apartment for our upcoming test tomorrow. I can't say no to Kagami-kun since he's my light and we need him from our team. If he failed now, there's no telling if he can continue on. I wouldn't want that, Yukio-senpaii. I'm really sorry for this.

.

Yukio felt a pang in his heart. Though he can't really much describe it. He knew that Kagami is his light and he's much important to him. No way, he's gonna be his first run. I mean, what can he expect. They've been just friends for a day. Compared to the basketball idiot, they've been together for a month. Kasamatsu felt down and stayed to the near side bench.

.

Suddenly, a tall figure greeted him.

"Kasamatsu-senpaii! What are you doing here?", Kise asked.

Well, this is unexpected. His eyes did not twitch from his loud voice. If 'normal' syndrome is attacking the Kaijo captain right now, Kasamatsu should have scowled back quickly to the blond model. The jet black haired captain is in utmost surprise because he do not feel the urge to retaliate back. The sudden blues is seriously getting him right now. He really wanted to say unfair to Kuroko since they promised each other yesterday, or is it just one-sided that he's the only one expecting back. Man, he really felt unease. So much more with the really, Kise continued his rambling since his captain is ignoring him.

"Hey, Kasamatsu-senpaii. Did another girl that you like dumped you again-ssu?", Kise asked merrily. But in no avail, no response.

Kasamatsu wanted to talk personally to Tets-kun how his family liked Tetsuya#2. He wanted to hear his voice again right in front him. If ever, he wanted to sing together his original composition with him and asked what's his thoughts about it after the session. Additionally, he wanted to see if the diligent boy has improved from their sport. He wanted to surprise him. He wanted so much things from him today. But now, it's all lost and coy.

"Geez. Senpaii. You're no fun. I'll leave you alone for now. I'll just text to Kurokocchi and ask where he is. I bet he wants me to pick him-", Kise said jokingly when their captain interrupted him.

"DON'T BOTHER KUROKO!", with that, Kasamatsu snapped.

"What's this, sempaii? Are you jealous of our relationship?", the blond model teased.

Their captain ignored him. He really snapped from that. All his thoughts are from Kuroko. So it's pretty obvious that he will react when his friend's name is involved. He was about to apologized when another mail came in to his phone. He quickly picked it up to read the message.

.

To: Yukio-senpaii

From: Tets-kun

Message: I'm so sorry, Yukio-senpaii! I think you're disappointed since you're not replying back. First of all, I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I really wanted to see you, you know? Please forgive me. I will really make up to you, for tomorrow is already Friday and I will make sure to get Tetsuya#2 from you. If there's anything you want, please say so. As long as I can do it, though.

.

Yukio felt guilty. The kid is really nice. He even read the atmosphere just right.

* _Yukio, you idiot! Of course, he remembered the promise. Why would I even doubt, Tets-kun with that. Geez. What am I even thinking?_ *, Kasamatsu thought. He shifted to the man beside him and talk the talk.

"Kise, sorry. But I'm alright now. Please leave me alone for now. I need to take my time.", Kasamatsu declared.

"Okay, sempaii! If you say so. See you tomorrow!", Kise replied. Though he find it unsettled, maybe it's not the best thing to fret over what his captain thinking about right now. So he just left the field swiftly.

For Kasamatsu, he replied back to Kuroko and mumbled to his thoughts as he go home.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko meets Kasamatsu household

* * *

 **Original Character Profiles:**

 **Jirou Kasamatsu (Age: 17) -** The second son of the Kasamatsu household and the spitting image of Yukio. Always mistaken as his twin brother. Due to this, weighted criticisms where thrown to them. Being compared to the eldest son, he tends to act as the black sheep of the family. Even then, he's still brotherly attached to Yukio and nothing will ever gonna break that as long as he ever thought. He shares a room with him and a big fan of dogs.

 **Saburou Kasamatsu (Age: 8) -** The third son of the Kasamatsu household and has a bubbly personality. He resembled his mother's facial features and sometimes being bullied as being soft. He often hits mature commentaries when being asked. He loves his two brothers very much and cares deeply for them.

 **Akio Kasamatsu (Age: 38) -** The old man of the Kasamatsu household. He's under the table with his wife but can decide for the family when he feels like he need to be responsible. Often seen strict but most of the time, emits a carefree aura as his persona. A typical office worker and managed to make do with everyday's encounter.

 **Masami Kasamatsu (Age: 36) -** The caring mother of the Kasamatsu household. She is the commander of the house since she is the one who make decisions most of the times. She sometimes has that cheeky personality and has that captivating looks. She loves cute things. Beware Kuroko.

 **A/N:** Well, a figure character from a different universe was mentioned in the story. I wouldn't mind setting him up as a cameo on the preceding chapters but I don't know if I will change the fanfiction type just for that little get-up. Also, the song was one of Kasamatsu's character song. It's titled as "Shout for Tomorrow from the Locker Room." Anyways, I hope the lead stars are still in character, I might be going overboard from my story. Well if ever, can I just reason it as character development? HueHuehue.. I tried using different nickname for Kuroko from the earlier chapter so that they have their own version. Kindly add some review if you like to influence something of what's in store in my plot. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.

 **P.S.:** Oh Gawd! KnB has finally ended. My cholesterol-ed heart is still aching from this expected event. How I wish to see Kuroko in the ZONE! Sigh. Kudos to Knb! You'll always be remembered!


	5. Point 4

**A/N:** Four chapters in three weeks. I think I'm on a roll. But what's with the silent treatment? Is this how they treat newcomers? Waaaah, cyber bullying. I don't mind hard criticisms, I mean, that's how life is portraying in today's digitized era. Yeah, everyone's just too sensitive. One trivial thing can break their freedom heart. Back with the situation, am just I lacking in advertisement? Do I need some fan base? How about a club for KasaKuro, will someone join my fantasies? Either way, I don't know how to make some noise. Politics sure has it's own freaking way, the caste system must have been implemented without me knowing. I don't know if that's included in some agreements in here when you sign up but all I did was checked what's needed to check and voila, I created a story. I think I have a created a plot and I've already have the next chapters laid out. Now what to think? Oh yeah, here's the next chapter of BTS. Don't mind my rambling, that's just how I feel right now as I post this. Let's just get this on and let me know your thoughts right after..

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic. I also don't own any song.**

* * *

Marry Me

In the abandoned but maintained house of Kuroko, the petite boy was about to finish packing up some extra clothes for his unplanned night out with his partner, when he realized that he hasn't contacted yet to the Kaijo captain. He knew that his new friend might be waiting right now in their expected place but he can't really come. Trouble would only await in that meeting. He didn't want to do this but he doesn't want to make some stupid risks when they only befriended just yesterday. His hands were so heavy when he typed his excuse to the raven haired captain.

.

.

A few minutes later, his friend isn't texting back.

* _I'm such a liar. Not this is what I get from my charade._ *, Kuroko gloomed to his thoughts.

.

.

He unconsciously wandered his eyes through his room and stopped his looking when he noticed the piece of paper of yesterday's moment. A time when he felt happiness again in someone's company. When he think back, there is still a chance, he thought. He felt that he can trust this one-day friend and will understand his white lies. Now that his doubts have been cleared, he texted another one and tell him that really wanted to come and apologized for not keeping their promise. He grip his phone after sending his message and wished for a good response.

.

.

After a miniscule of minutes, he got his awaited reply.

.

.

To: Tets-kun

From: Yukio-senpaii

Message: Sorry, Kuroko. I've never thought to have bumped to Kise. The brat's so noisy that I forgot to reply quickly. It's okay, I understand very well. Good luck with your test tomorrow. Hope to see you again.

.

.

* _Phew. Here I thought, that Yukio-senpaii is repenting me. Kise-kun can be good sometimes. Not that he's doing bad things, but he's just too clingy. I just don't know if he's like that to everyone, that's why I never took his bold statements seriously._ *, Kuroko managed to calm down.

Now that he's clear with conscience, he left his house to continue his unintended agenda.

XXX

"I'm home", Yukio proclaimed when he got back home.

 **ARRFFH! ARRRFFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 seems to greet his second master.

He smiled, pet the dog and picked him up as he moved to the dining area.

Everyone in the room greeted him a warm welcome as he sat from his chair. All members of the family is present at the table. They made their normal conversation as they eat their meal. The parents asked their children about their status in school. The thing is, they didn't question Jirou. So it's always the eldest son to take the initiative.

"Hey, Jirou. How's school?", the eldest son asked straightforwardly.

Before the black sheep could make his reply, Masami went back to the kitchen to get some refreshment while Akio already finished his meal and went back to living room for his awaited primetime show.

"Just fine. I didn't cause trouble today, don't worry", Jirou responded without worrying the sudden absence of his parents.

"Alright.", the Kaijo captain could only mustered and fell silent.

Menwhile, Saburou is giving his left over food to Tetsuya#2 since he doesn't like the greeny things.

Yukio saw that but he didn't even lectured the youngest son to not be picky with food. This bothered the second son as he noticed that odd behavior. Usually, Yukio's so serious about his brothers' food intake. Only one thing came to the second son's mind and spoken up.

"Oi, Nii-san. Did you meet Kuroko today?", Jirou asked. The raven haired captain just shook his head. Even though, Yukio has come terms with it. He can't deny himself if he's still sad. He was about to think another lonely thing when Jirou coninued.

"You know, Nii-san. You should invite Kuroko tomorrow at our house.", Jirou said fluently. He's not sure if he agreed to that but Yukio just get back from his meal.

XXX

On the other side...

At the 17th floor of Setagaya condominium, the two adolescent boys reached their destination. Kagami's place is so spacy since he liked it to be in American style. The interior design is in hue with brown and white theme and the set of furniture looks new. The place seems to be tidy and Kuroko thought that they would really get along when it comes to the cleanliness of their room.

Moving on, Kagami bought a lot of ingredients for their impromptu cooking lesson. He even prepared all the available cooking materials in his space. They both turned on their battle gear, a colored apron based on their hair color to match their style, though it doesn't really have any other reason.

And so, the Seirin duo started doing their thing.

With the basics as their first step, Kuroko managed to prepare boiled egg.

"Are you impressed now, Kagami-kun?", the Phantom Sixth Man declared. Kagami could only just bring his one hand to his face.

Since they started with egg, Kagami poured some oil to the frying pan. He explained the different oils that can be used from each different meals. Even Kuroko was amused to hear this things from the basketball idiot.

"Kagami-kun. You've earned my respect. I didn't think that you only know basketball and beyond that, nothing else.", Kuroko deadpanned.

The red haired stud flinched and just continued with his ramblings. The heat is also a ground breaking rule in cooking, is what he say. One should be aware of when to switch from different levels of hotness. Next thing is the color, one could notice if your food is in right shape. We have the sides turning brown and veggies turning much vibrant and much greener. The most important, don't ever stray your path from the black palette. It's pretty obvious that black is not a good thing. We're only talking about the food's appearance so don't worry, we're not waging another racist war. Back with black, that's not edible anymore. That thing is burnt. Please don't ever serve such a thing like that. It's just making things worse.

They continued for a while and after few minutes, Kuroko managed to create a cheese omelette and topped it to rice. Kagami tasted it and gestured a thumbs up. He said that the flavor is just right. The omelette is fluffy and appetizing to eat. With those comments, he immediately grabbed the Seirin ace's spoon and feed himself.

* _Geez, Kuroko. I know you're serious but you're overboarding the boundaries. I'm not pure Japanese but I think that's not decen-_ *, Kagami contemplated.

"What is it, Kagami-kun? Got something to say?", Kuroko looked up as he saw Kagami is staring at him.

"Nothing", the red head grumbled.

.

.

"Kagami-kun. I think I leveled up. I'm now an egg master chef!", Kuroko said bluntly. Kagami facepalmed again and carried on with their session. They talked about the ingredients to be fresh and check again it's color. The texture should also be considered. He gave tips of what to buy next time when he feel like doing on his own. Next, the materials should always be clean but don't overdo it since it might leave other taste. Another thing, it's the cook's intuition to decide about time. It's not exactly that you would consider your time. Sometimes, one should just feel what's the right time to haul in the food. Let's not be slave from the manuals. Lastly, the cook should taste his own work. The first victim must be the creator itself. The chef should be responsible for his own creation whether it is bad or good.

Now's that first lecture has been delivered, they moved on to a main dish and Kagami demonstrated a chicken dish. He first trim the excess fat from the chicken and then sprinkled it with salt and pepper right after. He put olive oil to a very large pot and turned the stove on to a medium heat. He put the chicken on the pot and wait for a while until it's brown on all sides. He smashed some garlic clove while waiting. When the chicken is done, he moved it to a plate and put the garlic to the pot with a new stir of olive oil. He waited until it's golden brown and suddenly put some white wine and thyme.

Kuroko's eyes sparkled. "Kagami-kun, we're both minor. Won't we get drunk from your food?", Kuroko curiously asked.

Kagami smiled and replied that it's just to add some flavor. They won't really get drunk from it. After that, he put the chicken again on the pot and covered it. He let it simmer until it's cooked. That's about twenty minutes. Braised chicken with Garlic and White wine is now served. He also managed to create some salad on the side.

With that, they both have their fill and Kuroko complimented Kagami all the time.

.

.

They keep on with their session, with Kuroko now full hands in the kitchen. Since the petite boy is observant, he didn't have a hard time on mimicking some of Kagami's recipe. Well, he only have a difficulty on the heavy equipment. With Kagami on the look out, things were going smoothly. They also whipped some vanilla desserts, with of course, a request from his partner. They cook and eat as long as their tummies have been fully filled. Though, it's Kagami who got the biggest parts.

They cleaned up the whole place after they're done. Kagami didn't bother going to his bed and went to sleep already. Kuroko smiled from the sight of his friend. He learned many things from cooking and he's now feeling confident to make one. But that's not the time for it since it's already midnight. Kuroko put on a blanket to Kagami and whispered "Thank you".

XXX

On the other line...

It's already past 2 A.M., but Yukio can't get to sleep. He's thinking about Jirou's suggestion. He thought that maybe it's a good idea. He just don't know if Kuroko's up to it. He's only staring at his phone all the time. Only one more click and Kuroko's voice can be heard already. It's just that, he don't want to interrupt their study session. His finger is just one centimeter away from the call button, and it's like gravity was flipped and it's pulling any force on horizontal that he's really struggling on pressing it.

.

.

 **AAARFFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 seems to woke up and greeted him

.

 **TOOOOOTTT..**

Yukio accidentally pressed the call button because of the sudden bark and the phone has also been carelessly thrown. Now, the Kaijo captain is panicking and wanted to click the cancel button as he quickly rose up from his sleeping position.

"Hello, Yukio-senpaii?", Kuroko has already spoken.

Kasamatsu just pick it up and answered quietly since his brother is already sleeping. He also gestured a 'be quiet' sign to Tetsuya#2.

"Oh hey, Tets-kun. I see that you're still awake. Just wanted to check on you. How's studying over there?", Yukio responded and trying to cover up his lie.

"Things went smoothly. We are about to go to sleep, Yukio-senpaii", Kuroko retorted and felt guilty also on his lie. Suddenly, they heard a snore on Kuroko's side. The two friends squeaked from laughter.

"Kagami sure is tired. You should hold back a little for him, Tets-kun", Kasamatsu said and still wiping his tears.

"This is Kagami-kun we're talking about. Only basketball can fit in his head so there's no holding bars.", Kuroko bluntly replied.

Kasamatsu managed to smile again. It's like Kuroko has been granted the power to switch his happiness button to active whenever he hear his voice, well from his perspective. Now that the mood has been lifted up, he didn't hold back also.

"Hey, Tets-kun. I wonder if you could stay the night in our house today.", Yukio finally told what he wanted.

"Sure. That would be fun.", Kuroko quickly answered.

"Sweet. It's settled then.", the raven haired captain said.

.

.

 **AAARRFFFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 seems to confirm also.

Kuroko giggled from the familiar sound.

"Shhhh", Yukio directed to the dog and picked him up.

"Say goodnight to Tetsuya#2 for me.", the petite boy said. Kasamatsu moved his phone closer to the dog so that Kuroko can hear his breathing.

"Hear that? I think we should sleep now. See you later, Tets-kun. Good night.", Kasamatsu said.

"Good night, Yukio-senpaii.", Kuroko responded and shut his phone right after.

Kasamatsu also put his phone down and felt triumphant. He thought that he could sleep now so he placed the dog to his side and shut off his eyes. The captain drifted to dreamland very quickly. His face is now aware of peace and serenity.

XXX

 **KRRRRIINGGGG!**

.

.

The horrifying sound of alarm clock has switched on but only one boy managed to wake up. The certain boy blinked many times as he assess his current position. He certainly can't move from a huge body locked up to him. The only thing he remembered last night that he slept on a single couch inside the living room. Maybe the red head carry him to his bed and didn't have the luxury to move again so they slept together. Kuroko sighed and tried to squirm out of his way. But to no avail, the figure before him is very sturdy. Luckily, Kagami began to woke up. The Seirin ace also blinked many times as he can see Kuroko's face up close.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun.", Kuroko greeted sternly.

Kagami blushed and moved away from the petite boy. With that, the Phantom Sixth Man managed to get up.

"Kagami-kun. Can I cook our breakfast?", Kuroko happily asked. Kagami could just only nod and stayed from his position as Kuroko made his way out.

Kagami could still feel Kuroko's body heat. It was so warm and nice. Even Kuroko's scent has lingered in his shirt. It smells just like him, sweet vanilla. He breathed hard and got his heart beat really fast. He quickly went to the bath room to wash his face since he's feeling the crazy heat from his bottom.

.

.

Kagami went to the dining area after he have cleared his thoughts. He looked at the table and saw Eggs Benedict served. Even though he put this on his recipe book, he himself had a hard time making it since it requires careful orchestration. Thanks to his big hands, he always end up breaking the whole piece.

"Kuroko, this is hard to make. Have you gone mad!?", Kagami protested.

"I already told you, Kagami-kun. I'm called as the egg master chef. If you're not satisfied, please have a taste.", Kuroko smiled inwardly. He was curious why the dish was labeled as hard in his recipe book, when he thought that he could make it now so he gave it a try.

Kagami did what as he told. He looked first at the dish and thought it was really beautiful. It's like everything is in order. He could see the Hollandaise sauce oozing at the top. The egg looked perfectly poached and the bacon looks perfectly crispy. He thought that this is really the very epitome of actual perfection. Without further ado, he finally took a bite.

The basketball idiot feels like he's floating in air. He finally break the rules of physics. Well, it's obviously not his air head that vandalize the law of gravity. Thanks to the perfected egg dish, anyone can feel this phenomena.

"Delicious!", Kagami exclaimed in English accent.

"You are really something, Kuroko. Just practice and practice at home. I know you can do anything now.", Kagami added.

"It's all thanks to you, Kagami-kun.", Kuroko quickly responded and smiled. The red head idiot blushed, looked down to hide this and nod. He just finished his meal to get over the priceless smile.

.

.

Once they finished their breakfast, they took their baths separately and go to school right after.

XXX

Everything seems to be normal on both sides.

Seirin's side:

On class, Kuroko can still sleep peacefully while Kagami has been scolded again.

On court, the Seirin team made their normal routine and endlessly practicing until Riko says no.

Kaijo's side:

No troubles on class excluding Kise's case since he's an idiot to begin with so let's skip that.

On court, Kasamatsu is still on directing and played with his team. Though Kise is expected to chatter just about anything, especially Kuroko.

The only significant thing on these schools is the feeling of the two friends. Well, the unrequited feeling can also count but let's not spoil that for now. The feeling is just mutual for Kasamatsu and Kuroko and they can't wait to see each other again. Yesterday was a bad thing but the present has been considered as healthy good. No signs of complication from Oha-Asa. And Kise happens to be working far away during this weekend so he will not be present for a while.

For these points, let's time skip...

XXX

Kuroko got first from their meeting since he's much closer in the perimeter. He was about to mail Kasamatsu when he heard footsteps coming close.

"Yo!", the tall man said. Kuroko recognized the husky voice. It was from a browned skin, dark blue eyes and short navy blue haired basketball player. One of his dearest friends in his previous school.

"Aomine-kun.", Kuroko only said.

"You're still practicing in here, Tetsu?", Aomine asked and ruffled his hair. Unbeknownst to them, the supposed-to-be friend that would meet Kuroko has witnessed their interaction. Kasamatsu just stared at them while gripping tightly on his shirt.

Tetsu nod. Aomine can't make another conversation as silence seeps through them. Like they have been complete strangers again. The independent player don't like this feeling so he already bid his farewell like he just dropped by to say hi.

"Well, good luck with that. See you at the tournament, Tetsu", Aomine suddenly said in a boring manner. He seems to be not interested anymore in practice. He was about to leave when Kuroko tucked his shirt.

"Don't worry, Aomine-kun. I have found a strong player. With him, we're gonna beat your team! And pull you back into your senses.", Kuroko declared. Aomine was still not facing him and stopped for a while.

* _So, you finally found one. Tch. You still remember your own vow. Just so you know, Tetsu, you're the first one to leave my side. That thing still hurts up until now. For all I know, you'll never gonna give up on us. That you have accepted all my ramblings on about anything. Everything seems to be boring now without you. I didn't even care now what school I'm attending at. Sigh. Putting back the pieces will gonna be hard_ *, Aomine thought. He couldn't take it anymore so he started walking away and replied loudly.

"Ah, okay. Just try if you can. Remember Tetsu, the only one who can beat me, is me.", Aomine coldly announced.

Kuroko fell silent as he watched his dearest friend walked away again from his path.

Kasamatsu made a firm grasp of his fist as Aomine past by him.

* _Who the hell is that guy. He's just making Tets-kun uncomfortable. Maybe he's one of the Generation of Miracles. He looks so strong. I can still feel his presence. But enough with that, I gotta go to Tets-kun right now_ *, Kasamatsu mused. He moved to Kuroko like he hasn't witnessed anything.

.

.

"Hey, Tets-kun. Sorry if I'm late. Wanna play for a while?", the raven haired captain suggested to change the ambience. Kuroko nodded and they played for some time. Kasamatsu can see that his friend is already focused and tried his very best to compete with him. He noticed that the Phantom player is still lacking from stamina so he thought of drilling some training menu for him. Without noticing, Kuroko had past him. Though he really don't mind since his friend hasn't made any basket from their plays.

.

.

 **Swoosh!**

.

.

Both of them were marveled by the unexpected happening.

"Did you see that, Yukio-senpaii! My very first basket.", Kuroko exclaimed with a twinkling eyes.

"Yeah. You've finally done it.", Kasamatsu replied. Then, he thought that Kuroko might want to do more since he can see his friend's spirit is not wavering. So while Kuroko is still amazed, the Kaijo captain spoken up.

"Why won't we celebrate this at home. Mom should be finished with dinner by now.", Kasamatsu declared. Kuroko just nodded since his mind is still shocked though we can't see that from his outer appearance. They wiped their sweat and prepped up before going to their last destination. The walk was not that long so they've been silent for a while.

XXX

The two teenagers are now in front of Kasamatsu's house. He noticed that Kuroko gripped his bag so he smiled, telling everything's gonna be fine. Though he's not really sure what will be his family's reaction since he didn't told them about his invitation to Kuroko earlier.

.

.

"I'm home!", Yukio declared.

"Sorry for the intrusion.", Kuroko said softly.

It was their mother who happen to be in the hallway. The woman still didn't notice the visitor so she managed to speak up.

"Welcome home, sweetie.", Masami replied. The woman was about to walk away when Kuroko speak up again.

"Good evening, Mrs. Kasamatsu. Thank you for having me today.", Kuroko politely said and bowed.

Masami was ashamed not to notice the beautiful sight in front of her.

* _Is this, is this Kuroko-kun whom Yukio is talking about. What a cutie! Is this why Yukio didn't describe his friend. That's unfair. He's only keeping this little cupcake to himself._ *, Masami devilishly brood to herself.

"My, my. What do we have here? Can I hug that poor creature?", Masami said while smiling. Yukio facepalmed quite literally.

Her mother was about to attack Kuroko when someone interrupted. Well, not someone.

 **ROOOFFF!** \- Tetsuya#2 seems to say beware.

.

.

Kuroko picked up the little furball and Tetsuya#2 licked his master very happily. Strangle the little cutie attempt failed. Masami just went back to her motherly figure.

"Dinner's ready, boys. Let's head out now.", Masami pronounced. The group then proceeded to where they can have their fill.

.

.

When they're on the dining area, everyone in the room greeted Yukio. After that, it was Kuroko's turn to greet the Kasamatsu household. Well, his misdirection wouldn't work now since he's holding Tetsuya#2. That's how they got his attention.

"Good evening, Mr. Kasamatsu. Thank you for having me tonight", Kuroko said and bowed. Akio just nod and was interrupted by the cutesy maniac.

"Kuroko-kun. You can't call us all by our surname!", the commander demanded.

"You can call me Masami. This handsome man in here is my husband. He's Akio.", Masami continued.

"The emo boy beside you is Jirou.", Masami said as he pointed out their second son. Kuroko only bobbed.

"Last, we have our little pumpkin, Saburou.", their mother finished.

"Saburou-chan is fine with me.", the youngest son intervened.

"Hello, Saburou-chan. It's nice meeting you.", Kuroko replied and smiled.

Everyone was stupefied, well not in Yukio's case. Though he's still amazed by that gesture and can't get over it. Jirou accidentally dropped his spoon from it. Kuroko managed to get the spoon when Jirou's hand touched his. The second son's hand just shake it off. Everyone was just staring at them.

"Here", Kuroko handed over his spoon and smiled again.

"T-T-Thanks.", Jirou's only statement and looked away. The problem boy thought that he's gonna have a heart attack from his brother's friend. He felt his hands were so soft and warm. Now that he remembered his brother from his call the other day, he seems to be polite with him and find that odd since Yukio is always stern. He can't even deny now his brother's feelings.

.

.

"Ahem. I think we should eat now.", Akio announced.

"Ah right. Kuroko-kun, here. You can have first", Masami said happily. Kuroko obeyed and put down the little furball. He then, get a portion of the homemade Japanese curry. One by one, they followed quietly. Saburou led a prayer first as they positioned themselves. After the orison, they all chanted the Japanese way of pre-eating.

.

.

 **"ITADAKIMASU!"**

.

.

They gobbled down their food and Kuroko commented on it after a few minutes.

"Masami-san, this is delicious", the Phantom player beamed.

"Thanks, Kuroko baby. You can come in here whenever you want.", the Kasamatsu's only woman said. For some unknown reason, Tetsuya just nodded.

.

When Kuroko thought that everyone's finished, he spoke up.

"Masami-san, can I use the kitchen for a while? I'll just whip some tea for us.", Kuroko proclaimed. He managed to grab some things from his home before he got to the streetball court and remembered it.

"Mom, Tets-kun's teas are the best. I recommend that.", Yukio added.

"Now, I want to taste that one. Alright, Kuroko honey. You're free to use our kitchen.", Masami answered while giggling.

Kuroko didn't waste any time and brewed one of his homemade tea.

.

.

The teal haired boy went back after a few minutes. He served each one for the family. Anticipation is now killing them and can't wait for it to be consumed.

"(Dozo) Go ahead, please.", Kuroko mumbled. With that, everyone took a sip.

Another meteor hits the Kasamatsu household. All the hard work for today's battle has been lifted up by the special blend. All the worries they had, have finally subsided. It's like a one-way trip to Valhalla, though Kuroko is not the gatekeeper of it. After a few seconds, one spirit came back and scream out his emotions.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko but I'm still in love with my husband. It's really hard but I have to decline your marriage proposal", Masami roared and continued.

"If you would like, you can have our Yukio.", their mother boldly said and directed her gaze on the mentioned son.

"Yukio, just give up on girls! You have no luck in them, either way. Just marry Kuroko already. You have my approval!", Masami ended with a wink.

"M-M-Mom, what are you saying?!", Yukio retorted while blushing hardly.

Akio now butted in. Of course, the tea was heavenly but his wife went overboard so he took the responsibility.

"Now, now. My wife is just happy. I mean, very happy. Let's not took that seriously. Kuroko-kun, your tea was superb. It relaxed our body instantly. Thanks for serving one for us.", Akio commented.

"The pleasure's mine, Akio-san. Your wife's curry was also great.", Kuroko replied.

They fell silent after that.

.

.

"Mom, is the bath ready?", Saburou chimed in.

"Ah yeah. You can get in now, Saburou sweetie", Masami responded.

Saburou got off from his chair and tugged Kuroko's hand.

"Cutie-san, let's have a bath!", the youngest son demanded. Kuroko look at their mom and she winked back with approval.

"Okay. Let's go, Saburou-chan", Kuroko followed the little kid.

The rest of the group went to their normal routine. Yukio helped his mom from cleaning. Akio went to the living room for his avidly followed primetime show. Jirou also went to the living room to wait his turn from the bath.

.

.

Inside the bathroom, the two young boys quickly took off their clothes. Kuroko fulfilled every demand of the younger boy. He was the one who put shampoo on Saburou's hair and massaged it gently. He can feel from the younger boy that he's happy. Suddenly, the youngest son speak.

"Kuroko-san, do you have any girlfriend?", Saburou asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, I have none. Nobody seems to notice my presence when I'm alone.", the teal haired boy replied.

"Oh. Is that so? Too bad for them", Saburou said and smiled. The younger boy now demanded to wash his hair. Kuroko could only follow so let him do it. Saburou was commenting of how soft is his hair. The little boy's hands were shaking from amazement so he continued playing with Kuroko's teal hair. They also washed each other's back. Saburou could feel the soft and tender skin of Kuroko. He tried tickling it but he got no response. Instead, Kuroko retaliated back and tickled him to death. They sure had a good time.

The young boys managed to finish their bath for about half hour with Saburou always peaking on Kuroko's naked body. They went to living room to announce that they are done. Kuroko wore thin, blue long sleeves and a black short while Saburou went with his usual bear printed pajama.

.

.

Jirou was about to stand up to get his bath when Saburou suddenly burst his emotions and went to his mom.

"Mom! Mom! Kuroko-san had a big wee-woo just like Yukio-oniichan. It's way longer than Jirou-oniichan's wee-woo, though.", Saburou shouted. Yukio could only blushed from what he have heard.

"S-Shut up, Saburou!", Jirou declared loudly. The second son also redden. It must be from embarrassment but it can also be from anger. Well, let's just say it's both. Saying private things in front of groups of people is a delicate matter.

Kuroko managed to approach Saburou and said something.

"Saburou-chan. What you said is not a good thing. How would you feel if you're in your brother's position? You should say sorry to him. Okay?", Kuroko lectured but kindly speaking. The little kid nodded.

"Jirou-oniichan, I'm sorry", Saburou said to his brother.

"Tch. Whatever.", Jirou replied and went to the bathroom already. The people who were in the room diverted their attention again on the little kid when Saburou rambled again.

"By the way, Mom. If Yukio-oniichan doesn't want Kuroko-san, then I'll be the one to marry him.", Saburou announced vehemently. Even the angered boy in the bathroom can hear that loud voice.

"My. That's my son. You better grow up then.", Masami replied while smiling inhumanly. The two older man only sighed.

"Alright, Mom. I better get to sleep now so that I can grow much quickly.", Saburou declared and said good night to everyone.

.

.

After a few seconds..

"Hey, Tets-kun. Let's get up to my room. I'll just wait there before my bath", Yukio said and Kuroko just nodded. Tetsuya#2 followed them.

They went to his room and Kuroko just looked around while Yukio prepared three futons. From scanning the room, these are the typical arrangement for a boy's room. Though, it's not that messy, there are just tons of reading materials around the room. After laying out, the Kaijo captain asked where he would sleep and Kuroko said middle. Not that he can argue with that, Yukio just nodded.

.

.

The jet black haired captain moved to the closet and get his guitar.

"Wanna hit some little performance?", Yukio asked. Kuroko agreed momentarily.

Yukio inspected first his stringed instrument. He played with 'Diana', the name of the guitar, and check it's sound if it's too high or low. There are no buzzing frets so he didn't make adjustments. Every other things seems to be in tune so he started putting up the their little show.

He started the beat with the rock n' roll anthem. Well, that's how it played for W.I.L.D. SONG. A loud sound that can keep your heart pounding very hard. With a good rhythm and Kuroko staring at him, he started singing.

.

Set free by the full power of a catharsis,

You can see it racing!

We can fly to freedom!

It's the greatest life from here on out, so let's start!

It's a wild soul!

A warped past, the treacherous sky,

An impatient struggle, a brat's way of thinking

.

.

Kuroko could feel that Yukio's enjoying the beat. The captain's voice was good too. It's a bit husky but not mature enough. One could still hear the youthfulness on his tone. He also felt like singing too but he waited first for the chorus.

.

With all that annoying barking like a dog,

What was I protecting?

I didn't understand the meaning of strength

My hand outstretched, I finally realized

The basest instinct of a

W.I.L.D. SOUL!

.

.

Now that it's the chorus part, Kuroko joined in the fun. With the uprising beat, he didn't mind making some noise now. In case of Tetsuya#2, the little furball already entered the zone. The cute little puppy yapped along them.

.

Be proud! (W.I.L.D. SOUL)

Since I knew weakness,

(W.I.L.D. SOUL)

I feel like I'd be able to lead

(W.I.L.D. SOUL)

Beyond the point of tears,

(W.I.L.D. SOUL)

We'll live together!

.

Kasamatsu was sweating lightly when he looked at Kuroko who have joined him on the chorus. The way he thumped his head in a very minimal action is enough for him to think that Kuroko's enjoying the song. They seem to be in sync so they continued on.

.

Just as much as our sadness,

We will shine!

The debris of guitar picks broken to bits,

For some reason, I still won't throw them away

One's past like I've wanted to kick away,

Even so, that's my bright road

Within the sea of distorted sound,

Tied in with the shape

Of the love I've found, it's a

W.I.L.D. SOUL

.

Be proud! (W.I.L.D. SOUL)

My passionately roaring soul

(W.I.L.D. SOUL)

Until the end of the dream still unseen,

(W.I.L.D. SOUL)

For eternity, infinitely together,

(W.I.L.D. SOUL)

This bond will never disappear!

A 'now' that's not bad,

I'll create it with you all!

.

Glorious complete devotion,

You can see it skyrocket!

We can fly to freedom!

It's the greatest life from here on out, so let's start!

It's a wild soul!

.

(W.I.L.D. SOUL)

Since I knew weakness,

(W.I.L.D. SOUL)

I feel like I'd be able to lead

(W.I.L.D. SOUL)

Beyond the point of tears,

(W.I.L.D. SOUL)

We'll live together!

.

In this greatest time,

We'll shine!

.

The two young boys catch their breath after they finished song. They both looked at each other and felt happy about it. Their whole body is still pulsating from their intense performance. They never thought to go all out.

.

.

 **CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.**

.

.

"That was great, Nii-san. Kuroko-kun. I think your voices blended with each other. Why don't you two start a band?", Jirou commented as he entered the room.

"Thanks, Jirou. We'll think about that.", Yukio responded happily as he eyed with Kuroko snickering in the corner.

"Actually, mom really wanted to invade the room and hear the song up close especially for Kuroko-kun's case but didn't do it since she thought that she might be a bother.", the second son said anyway.

"Then, we'll just put a video next time or invite Mom if we ever felt like it.", the eldest son answered. Yukio put back his Diana on the closet. He get some change of clothes and turned to the teal haired boy.

"Tets-kun. I'm gonna take my bath now. You can go to sleep if you want.", the raven haired captain said. The Phantom Sixth Man just nodded as Yukio left the room.

.

.

Only two adolescent young boys plus Tetsuya#2 remained in the room. A moment of silence was the result of their acquainted relationship. Tetsuya#2 fell asleep from Kuroko's lap. Maybe it's due to Kuroko's soft petting but it can also because of the long absence of actual sound.

.

.

Half an hour has passed and not even one of the two uttered a word. Well, it's easy for the Phantom Sixth Man to stay silent for a long time since he had practiced it on Kise and his non stop banters. The second son couldn't take it anymore so he asked what on his mind.

"K-Kuroko-kun, do you have a girlfriend?", Jirou curiously asked. Not aware of another presence on the door, Yukio already heard the question and waited Kuroko's reply.

"Unfortunately, I have none. Nobody seems to notice my presence when I'm alone.", the teal haired boy recalled his reply earlier.

"Oh. Is that so? Too bad for them", Jirou said and smiled. Well, that's another similar answer. Unknowingly, Yukio also felt relieved and finally entered the room.

"Hey, you two still awake? I think we should sleep now.", the eldest son declared and position himself on the leftmost futon. He really felt tired from their session but he was really happy about it. He thought that he will have a good dream from that moment.

The two young boys also moved to their places. They said their good nights and went to sleep.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Kasamatsu meets Kuroko's old man

* * *

 **A/N:** Now, how about that? Care to take a review? Or Is it that my readers are just so speechless? Sigh. I don't care anymore. I'll just deliver my story of what I think is good. Anyways, all the cooking stuffs are just in my imagination so don't bother acknowledging that since I don't really cook. Now that I think about, I haven't read other's fanfictions. Yeah, that's right. It might be a good scapegoat and also to improve my own work. It's unanimously decided, with one vote from a scale of one participant, I'll be out for a while. Hehe. Don't worry, I'm still in the zone. I just want to read again. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.


	6. Point 5

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. I'm back. First things first, please don't hate me if I lashed out last chapter. It's just my second persona who switched over. Please don't loathe **SelfishHeart** for his one-time nagging session. If the so-called Lords of your religion has the guts to forgive any wretched soul, then please, don't file a legal case on him and let's just get along. By the by, here's another chapter for BTS..

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

More Eggs to Come

 _ ***chirp** ***chirp**_

 _ **.**_

Morning breeze has finally entered one of the rooms of the Kasamatsu house. Even the unnamed birds have done their part to tweet in the process of sunrise. But really, do they have to do that? It seems to be not obligatory but we can still hear their cute chirps on our daybreak. In checking our Gregorian calendar, it's already Saturday morning so the weekday rackets had already subsided from the previous night. A good day to stay and laid back for a long time but not for Kuroko.

Back to the room, there were three figures who are close to each other. Literally, yes. The three bodies are gathered compactly in the middle futon. Meaning, Kuroko is strangled again. For all his life, he never thought to be a body pillow. Not that he minded, but it's still foreign for his feelings. Being the only son of their household, his body only experience solidarity on his slumber. Good thing, Tetsuya#2 has moved unto another comfortable place so he felt relieved from his pet's safety.

A while ago, Kuroko has woken up in his solder sleeping position. It's the back-sleeping style that are common in military cadets but his arms are not straight downed to his side. Contemplating, he didn't even know why he choose the middle part. Then the teal haired boy thought that the he is just excited. When he found out that there's no reason to argue with that, he tried to assess his situation. There's someone breathing softly in his neck at his left side. It must be Yukio. The Kaijo captain is on the Yearner sleeping style. He is sleeping at his side, though that side is Kuroko's slender body. The Phantom Sixth Man really wanted to see the drowsing face of his captain. Maybe it was inspired by one of the movies he watched when friends do sleepovers and make fun on their friend's face if they're still dozing off when everbody's already awake.

The problem is, the weight is much stronger than before. Even squirming is an invalid action, it has already been greyed out earlier. The other weight is his in tummy area and lady luck must not be on his side right now since it revealed some of his porcelain skin, so he can also feel the thick breathing of another man. Jirou is like sniffing his soul on that spot so Kuroko felt awkward. He was about to throw the white flag and give up on his body when he heard some footstep coming in.

Much to Kuroko's surprise, something wet and warm have slicked in his neck.

"Mmmm. Nikujaga, so sweet.", Yukio mumbling in his dream and continued licking.

Kuroko strived to hold it in by placing his right hand in his mouth, trying to keep up his facade. He hoped that the unconscious boy wouldn't bite or else, something he would not expect might happen. He can still feel the small breath of the captain when the clueless man stopped from his action. Then, a loud bang entranced through the door.

"Hey, Jirou! Wake up! It's your turn to make up some breakfast for us.", the loud mother proclaimed.

The middle-age woman was mostly shocked. If she still has fantasies she's been yearning for, then the naked answer is lying right in front of her. Three young healthy boys banging at each other, early in the morning. Though that's only in the rotten mind of a certain mother. She stared for a second to the helpless child while the unaware young boys were slowly regaining their consciousness.

"My, my. Looks like we have a love triangle. Jirou, I didn't think that you would join the fun.", Masami wickedly said in the perfect moment of her sons lives.

* _Hrrrrmm. Sweet Nikujaga is gone. Mom sure is energetic in the morning. Aree~ I can feel someone's pulse is beating so hard from my hand.*,_ the eldest son mused while trying to look up. _*What's this? Tets-kun got a messy hair. But he didn't even move in his position. So Cute. W-wait. T-T-Tets-kun?_ *, Yukio sheepishly thought and widen his eyes from the current situation. He quickly removed his cuddle from the shaking teen and moved in one of the corner of his room, and end up staring.

Instant blood revolution, check. Rising heat from facial engine, check. Mental breakdown, check. All system ready for take-off. In..

5.

4..

3...

2..

1.

 **Fwoosshh**.. Hot pinkish smoke poofed in his head. Yukio's soul has left again his body and followed through. The embarrassed boy remained torpid during the process.

Jirou, on the other hand, wiped first the small drop of saliva that has flowed in Kuroko's tummy. He was really flaming hot when he did that.

"S-S-Sorry for that, K-Kuroko-kun. I-I-I'll get down now to prepare for our b-breakfast.", Jirou nervously said. He rushed down to the kitchen while Kuroko is also trying to get up.

"Wait, Jirou-san. I'll help you with that.", the teal haired boy said like nothing have ever happened or we could say that he's trying to keep up his blank sphere when he's around with other people. He followed the embarrassed young boy in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Masami went to Yukio when the two boys have left the room.

"Hey, Yukio honey. How long are you gonna sulk in there? Who knows if Jirou really has a thing for Kuroko-kun, are you alright with that? The possibility is high since Kuroko-kun is such a charming boy.", Masami teased. The potent stimulus did not reach through the inanimated body in front of her.

The Kaijo captain came back to his senses only when Masami tapped his face. Though, he had those dead eyes.

"Mom, I'm so ashamed of myself. Why did I do that to Tets-kun? Maybe he hates me now, that's why he left already. He must have thought, I'm an opportunist.", Yukio mumbled. His mind is all jumbled now.

"Geez, what am I gonna do with you kid. It wasn't on purpose right? You can just say sorry to him. He would understand that, I promise.", her mother declared. From that, Yukio just inclined.

"Ok, clean up this room for a while and joined them once you're done.", Masami said and kissed his forehead. Right after, she left the area to wake up the youngest son of their family. Yukio followed her mother's order and cleaned up the room.

.

.

.

In the meantime at the Kasamatsu kitchen..

"You're doing great in there, Kuroko-kun. Nii-san only told me that he only taught you how to make his favorite dish.", Jirou managed to talk, in order to hide his discomfort from earlier's affair.

"Ah. Right. I've been practicing at our Home Ed. room for other recipes while I have time. I tried to ask some of my classmates to help me.", Kuroko said straightly, though it's a lie.

Jirou just nodded and then, he tried to show off. He flipped the fried rice in the frying pan. Little did he know, his right arm has bumped Kuroko's right arms while chopping the Tamagoyaki (Egg Roll). A small cut was formed in Kuroko's pointing finger.

"Itai~ (Ouch)", Kuroko mewled.

Without much thought, Jirou sucked the blood that flowed in Kuroko's wound. He grabbed a band aid in his pocket and gently placed it in the affected area.

"There, that should do it. Sorry, Kuroko-kun", Jirou stated.

"Thanks, Jirou-san. That was quick.", Kuroko replied and smiled.

"W-Well I always have band aids since I'm always in t-trouble.", Jirou stuttered.

Much to their knowledge, there were two figures who have witness the accident. One man felt something uneasiness but can't explain what it is and the other one felt utmost jealousy. Due to that, a loud protest was released.

"Mom! Jirou-oniichan is trying to steal Kuroko-san away from me. He's sucking Kuroko-san earlier.", the youngest son announced. The eldest son beside him just face palmed. Heavy footsteps can now be heard in the upper floor.

"Oi, Saburou! Watch what you are saying!", Jirou complained furiously.

"It was an accident, Saburou. So don't worry, ok?", Yukio butted in. Saburou pouted his lips.

"Come on, you wanna see Tets-kun cook. Right?", Yukio added and with that, the youngest son complied.

Kuroko just giggled from what had happened and continued their cooking. Everyone have gathered by the time they had finished of their dish. Jirou-styled fried rice and Kuroko's Tamagoyaki with Green Onion and Octopus Styled Bacon-Wrapped Hot Dog Weiners are now served in Kasamatsu's table. They began positioning themselves and do the prerequisites before eating.

.

.

 **"ITADAKIMASU!"**

.

.

The family began wolfing down the prepared food in front of them. Tetsuya#2 followed through and eat up his portion. Everyone seems to be delighted on their meal and began commenting on it.

"Kuroko-kun baby, your Tamagoyaki are so fluffy. It's so good. You know what, the offer is still up. Now, you can marry one of my son if you like.", Masami snickered. Without notice, the teal haired boy replied to humour her.

"Then, I'll try my best to pick one in the future.", Kuroko deadpanned. The two young boys beside him choked.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about. Tee-hee", the commander chuckled.

"Hey, what was that for Tets-kun. Please don't go along with her.", Yukio whispered to Kuroko as he bumped a light arm to Kuroko's side.

"It's just that Masami-san is so happy. I can't help but abide by her jokes. Wait, are you taking that seriously, Yukio-senpaii?", the Phantom Sixth Man chaffed.

"O-O course not, Tets-kun. Geez, Mom is just a tease.", Yukio muttered.

"Kuroko-shrawn, I lourve your weinersh", Saburou protested while munching his food.

"Saburou, don't talk when your mouth is full.", Yukio demanded. The little young man gulped down his food to continue his speech.

"I said, I love Kuroko-san", the youngest son exclaimed.

"Really? Thanks. I love Saburou-chan, too.", Tetsuya responded with his precious smile. The bubbly kid giggled and continued stuffing his hunger. The jet black haired captain just sighed. The rally of conversations continued on. They talked about the little performance last night and complimented the two shy young boys of how they sang well together. Saburou mopped since he was already riding with a unicorn last night.

Kuroko also mentioned his first basket last night and come into conclusion that it was all just a coincidence. He said that it's impossible to throw an accurate shot at nightfall considering his parameters all the past years. Then, Yukio intruded that he just need to practice even more to make this possible. No one has ever drowned in sweat so he can just keep it up. Kuroko agreed quite hastily and commented now with Jirou's dish.

"Jirou-san, your fried rice are delicious. It was perfect for my egg rolls and weiners.", Kuroko suddenly commented. The second son just replied with his nod.

"Kuroko-kun, you know what, you can stay the whole day today. I'll be happy if you do that.", Masami declared.

"Yeah, Kuroko-kun. You're mostly welcome now.", Akio added.

"Thank you. Akio-san. Masami-san. As much as I wanted to, but I have to kindly decline your offer. My father seems to be going home today. I need to clean up our house for that occasion. I'm sorry for that.", Kuroko said while directing his attention to Yukio's parents.

"Araa~ Such a sweet child. Okay, we understand. Just remember that you can always come in here.", Masami responded. Akio also sent an approval gesture to the teal haired boy. Kuroko felt warm from their hospitality so he let out another one of his precious smiles. Everyone did the same since it's like a contagious disease that spreads through out their fuzzy feelings. Happy with their thoughts, Yukio suggested his idea.

"Hey Tets-kun. Need a hand in your cleaning. Mind if I tag along. Maybe we can still play basketball during the free times. I don't have any activity today. How's that?", Yukio proposed.

"I'm fine with that. But can we just play in the morning, I hate the afternoon heat.", Kuroko replied.

"Sure, no problem. Hey Jirou, wanna come along? I know you got nothing better to do.", the eldest son pleaded.

"Alright, alright. Even if I say no, you'll still drag me out of our room.", Jirou muttered.

"Sweet, it's settled then. Mom. Dad. Is that alright?", Yukio petitioned.

"Sure, Yukio honey. You're free to go. Take care of yourselves", Masami responded. Their father agreed to him with his usual hum.

"Yukio-Oniichan! Can I come watch your game? I promise not to be a bother.", the youngest son begged while rubbing his hands for approval. One by one, everyone looked at each other and snickered. Of course, they would let him join the fun. Thus, everyone finished their meal and prepared for their upcoming game.

.

.

Four young boys and a little puppy are now gathered before the entrance of the Kasamatsu house. They made their goodbyes to the caring mother, not counting their father since the man has switched to his weekend morning show. Kuroko was the last to bid their farewell when Masami hugged the slender boy tightly.

"Kuroko-kun. You take care of youself. Ok? Just come back whenever you want. Our door is always open to you.", Masami hummed. Kuroko could only return the favor and cherished that wonderful feeling.

 **ARRFH! RRUUF!** \- Tetsuya#2 wants a hug too

"My, my. Tetsuya#2, do you want to stay with me?", Masami joked. The little furball whined as if danger only awaits him. They all laughed from the domestic canine's reaction.

After the heart-warming scene, they finally left the house.

.

.

During the walk, Kuroko was holding Saburou's hand while the little boy is clenching the leash from the little dog. The two older young boys was walking side-by-side and having their own little conversation. The eldest son reminded Jirou to be more attentive in his school and stay away from trouble. Of course, the second son could only care less.

They've reached their destination and saw that there are three tall guys who are the size of the red head basketball idiot, playing in the court. Perfect, was the only reaction from the Kaijo captain. Kuroko unconsciously let go at the hand of the youngest boy.

"Oi, let's play three on three!", Yukio announced.

The three tall guys turn around and stopped from their playing. The three of them are wearing orange jerseys and has a T3 label on their back. The moment they laid eyes on the lot, they got irritated already.

"Hrrrah!? Are you kidding us? There's only two of you. Are you saying that you will play with that little boy?", one of the tall guys with pierce on his nose said. The Kasamatsu older brothers turn around to see only Saburou and Tetsuya#2 on their sight. They thought how tricky their friend was after the sudden realization.

"Ano~ I'll be playing with them.", the teal haired boy exclaimed on the three long-legged guys' side.

The T3 group let out a screech that can be identified as one of the highest pitch from a girl's perspective which is soprano. The Kasamatsu brothers were amused from the current situation.

"How long have you been in there?", a guy who is wearing a mouth mask said.

"I was here the whole time we got here.", Kuroko replied with a straight face.

"Maa~ Maa~ Let's just play now. Ready to be beaten down?", Yukio intervened and provoked the other group.

The other group twitched their eye on the Kaijo captain. But when they gazed again on the Phantom Sixth Man, one of them realized something and announce his thoughts.

"Okay! But let's have first a deal to spice things up.", a guy with almost no eye brows said.

"Interesting. What's the deal then?", Jirou was the one to speak up.

"The winner of the game will get what he wants. Let's see. For us, we'll have that sneaky bastard accompany us for the whole day", No-Brows mocked. Yukio was about to retaliate when somebody already spoken up.

"Then, if we win.", Kuroko said and shifted his gaze on the near side bench with full of unrelated items. It must the possession of the T3 group. They must happen to be on errand and played for a while.

"We'll have that Gale Strike Gundam Wing Figure, Product#17", the petite boy bluntly added. The Kasamatsu brothers didn't know what was he thinking but they let it slide without of any thoughts now.

The T3 group made a sweat drop on their faces. Though, the leader of them which is No-Brows felt confident of their height. They thought they have the biggest advantage on this condition since their opponents are to be categorized in the small faction. This will be a piece of cake, they thought.

"Okay, no problem with that. Bring it on!", No-Brows declared.

.

.

Much to the T3 group's surprise, they were on the verge of undeniable defeat. They couldn't deny the skills that their opponents are showing. First, the thick browed, jet black haired guy knows how to direct his team. He has that dribbling skills and do turn-arounds to pass through them. He can also do three points that makes it more complicated to them. Second, the look-alike of the first person, even if he's like a greenhorn to the sport, his athletic build helps him do unexpected moves. He can shoot from different angles despite his position. Third, the teal haired boy with a very low presence, which they considered as the overkill. The third wheel that do miraculous passes to his teammates that made their offense on high peak. The phantom also steal their ball without even any notice.

Saburou was just twinkling his eyes as he watch them play while keeping a company to the little dog which constantly barking to them for a good cheer.

Everyone was breathing hard as the game ended. As promise, the T3 group handed over the figure to them.

"Here. This is for you, Saburou-chan", Kuroko said while handing over the toy to the little kid.

"Thank you, Kuroko-san. (Daisuki!) I really like you!", Saburou exclaimed and carefully get the toy. Boy, the kid was really happy and didn't expect the treat.

Both parties shook hands after the game.

"That was a great game, thank you for playing with us.", Yukio proclaimed.

"Next time, let's bet on some milkshakes.", Kuroko added.

Everyone just guffawed from that since the teal haired boy looks so serious. Though, Kuroko is really determined of what he had said. They made their good byes as they parted off. Jirou and Saburou went back home to the Kasamatsu fortress and still discussing about how cool is Kuroko on the game while Yukio and Tetsuya went into the local diner for their lunch.

They managed to convince the diner to let the little dog come in. The two young boys enjoyed a bowl of ramen in there. Kuroko insisted on paying the bills as consolation from yesterday's invite but Yukio is so persistent and as a responsible man, he didn't want the younger male to take over. After eating, the rare duo went into a convenience store to buy a lot of things. Ranging from cleaning products, domestic canine needs, fresh ingredients for tonight's dinner and some hygenic materials, they took time to selectively choose the best items of what they thought is good.

.

.

When they got to their destination, Yukio suddenly burst into excitement.

"Tets-kun! Did you just build that dog house? It's only been two days before we got Tetsuya#2.", the Kaijo captain asked.

"(Hai!) Yes! I'm actually good at handicrafts. I just got excited when we got him and didn't waste any time. There are spare wood planks on our storage and decided to pull an all-nighter. Actually, I stopped for a while when you suddenly called that night.", Kuroko replied.

"Geez, what am I gonna do with you.", Kasamatsu said and scratched his head.

 **ARRRFH! ARRRFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 seems to say how cute his house

"There, there. You can now rest in there. That was sure a long day.", Kuroko said to the mutt.

"Yosh!~ Let's go clean now so we have more time later", Yukio exclaimed. The teal haired boy nodded as he placed Tetsuya#2 to his adorable castle. Though, it's does not look like a castle but a vibrant blue dog house. They put their things on the living room while the edible substances to the kitchen.

.

.

Kuroko would not make it for dinner if he was the only one cleaning the house. He was so thankful for having a friend like Yukio. Like, really. The whole house was all pristine in every corner and they got even have more time to prepare for food.

.

Unto the kitchen..

Together, they created anmitsu (Japanese summer dessert) by the bought prepared ingredients they had. They made five servings, just in case. While Yukio was putting it on the refrigerator, Kuroko spoke up.

"Yukio-senpaii, could you let me cook the main dish today? You can just observe me while doing it.", Kuroko requested.

"Eh. But I'm already helping out, Tets-kun.", Kasamatsu retorted.

"Please, Yukio-senpaii. I want to do it for my father.", Kuroko said.

"Alright, I understand", Kasamatsu sighed in defeat. He moved to the side for Kuroko to have all the space and crossed his arms. "Go on", he said.

Kuroko put on his apron and sanitized plastic gloves, and began dusting salt and pepper on the chicken tenders and dredged them with flour, panko and beaten egg.

* _Woah, he's actually doing it. I just left him one day and he's like this. Man, how much does Tets-kun wanted to be independent. At least, with this, he can eat good foods on his own._ *, the Kaijo captain mused to himself.

The petite boy scanned the frying pan if there are no excess liquid on it. After doing that, he put 1/2 inch of vegetable oil on the frying pan at 350F. He tried checking the heat by putting the chopstick in the oil and when bubbles started to appear, he slowly place the first batch of chicken tenders to the frying pan.

* _Wait, how did he know all of that. Is he checking on the net regularly? But hey, it's like he knows now what is he doing._ *, Kasamatsu raised one of his thick eye brows. Kuroko saw this so he suddenly get his recipe book that he have hidden in his apron. He pretended to be reading it and undeniably, Kasamatsu fell for the trap. Instead, he let out what he should have said earlier in the morning.

"Tets-kun. I'm sorry about this morning.", Yukio mumbled. Kuroko suddenly remembered it and only the memory of Yukio licking his neck has registered on his memory. He flinched and sprayed little oil on his skin when he's using the chop stick.

"Itai~ (Ouch)", Kuroko mewled.

Kasamatsu gasped and quickly get some ice on the refrigerator and splayed it on bluenette's infected skin.

"I'm really sorry, Tets-kun. My timing is really off. I'm sorry.", Yukio endlessly said. Kuroko looked at him and sighed.

"Shhh. It's alright now. I was just surprised, that's all. From the morning affair, I've already forgiven you. Don't worry.", Tetsuya said in a calm voice.

"Now, what. Ahm. Yukio-senpaii, can you cook the rice? I think I should focus on this.", Kuroko added. The jet black haired captain followed quietly.

"You know, Yukio-senpaii. I didn't know that you're hyper active in bed. I should have been prepared for that.", the teal haired boy suddenly razzed.

.

.

 **WHOOOPS!**

.

The grain of rice fell off from the cup that Yukio is holding.

"And I didn't know that Yukio-senpaii is clumsy.", Kuroko added.

"Tets-kun, you bastard.", Kasamatsu smiled.

"Now we're even. You better clean that up, you know. I don't want my father to see that, Y-U-K-I-O-senpaii.", Kuroko smiled.

"(Hai!) Alright, (Hai!) Alright. Tets-sama", Yukio laughed.

.

Later on, Kuroko finished taking out the last batch of golden browned chicken tenders and placed it on a paper towel to drain the extra oil. Suddenly, he got a text from his father telling him to eat his dinner on his own since he will still be late in the evening. Kuroko frowned and replied with just an okay as a reply. Kasamatsu realized his emotions and asked.

"Hey, Tets-kun. What's wrong?", Kasamastsu asked.

"Papa won't make it in dinner. You know, I really wanted to introduce you to him during that time.", Kuroko replied and breathed out. Without much thought, the Kaijo captain responded quickly.

"Okay, then. I'll be staying over the night!", Kasamatsu in his confident voice.

"Eh~! How about your change of clothes. It's beginning to get dark, you know.", Kuroko trying to find an excuse.

"I'll just borrow one from yours. I'll promise to give it back on some other day.", Yukio retaliated.

"My clothes would be short for you-", Kuroko said.

"That's fine.", Kasamatsu said. Kuroko just returned back from his cooking and said alright. Having said that, Kasamatsu informed his parents that he will be staying over the night at Tets-kun.

.

.

Kuroko finished his Chicken Katsu Donburi and side it with Zucchini and Sweet Onion miso soup. The Phantom Sixth Man woken up Tetsuya#2 and gave his portion. He also stored one set of his food for his father in the microwave. He placed notes along with it.

.

" **ITADAKIMASU!** "

.

The two young boys began eating.

"Tets-kun, these are great. I bet your father will like this!", Yukio commented.

"Thanks, Yukio-senpaii. Next time, I'll try now cooking your favorite dish.", Kuroko said seriously.

"Woah! I carn't waitsh fer that, Tetsh-kun.", Yukio responded while eating.

"Senpaii", Kuroko said while sipping his miso soup. "Don't talk when-", Kuroko paused again and gulped down. "your mouth is full.", Kuroko finished.

.

.

They finished their meal with one or two more discussion on Kuroko's build. The Kaijo captain volunteered himself to create a training regime on Kuroko that will not affect his misdirection this Sunday. Once they're done on eating and cleaning, they have gone off to take their bath.

"Here. These are my biggest clothes and underwear.", Kuroko said with a mild tone.

"Thanks, Tets-kun.", Kasamatsu replied while blushing inside the bath room.

* _Whew, another great day with Tets-kun. It's like hitting two birds in one stone. I'm helping him out while enjoying his company. Man, his passes are really incredible. I can still feel the heat in my hand. His teammates must have also felt this when they received one of Kuroko's unbelievable throws. But really, maybe I could be his best friend some day._ *, Kasamatsu smiled and enjoyed his bath.

.

.

After some time, the Kaijo captain went out to the living room. Kuroko looked at him.

"I told you, it's short.", Kuroko said while going for his turn. Well, in reality, only a small view of his waist can be seen. It's really not that short from his perspective. Yukio is now wearing a v-neck striped shirt and a comfy short. He played with Tetsuya#2 outside while waiting for Kuroko to come back.

.

Back to Kuroko..

* _I hope that these days would go on. Sigh. I think it's too early for me to label Yukio-senpaii as my best friend._ *, the teal haired boy prevented on thinking much farther.

He got finished and seen Yukio dozing of in the sofa of their living room.

"Yukio-senpaii, you can take my bed. I'll be sleeping in there", Kuroko tapped his friend.

"No way, Tets-kun. I think that's not right.", Yukio suddenly emerged.

"You're my humble guest, Yukio-senpaii.", Kuroko bluntly said. There are still more 'buts' on the visitor's side so the teal haired boy let out his last resort.

"How about we share the same bed, Yukio-senpaii? It's actually spacious for one person.", Kuroko teased.

"Alright. If we have no other choice, then I will have to take that offer. But I promise, Tets-kun. I won't do anything bad to you.", Yukio muttered.

"Okay, I feel safe now.", Kuroko chuckled. Kasamatsu was cursing him from his thoughts though it's not of those death defying spells but just those simple words like 'I'll get back on you. Just two folds, I think. Three would be much.' Well, just like that.

.

.

They went to his bedroom with the lights off and positioned already for their slumber. Yukio was just quiet on the his side and tried to close his eyes. Kuroko, on the other hand, unconsciously wrapped his hands on Yukio's back. The Kaijo captain didn't mind the sudden embrace since this is Kuroko, his friend, who we're talking about. He just activate his beating-out-so-hard phase. Though, he could also feel the skipping beat behind him.

The raven haired captain got his sleep when the person on his rear has toned down.

.

.

Later on, that midnight, a teal-short haired man arrived at their house vicinity. The little dog woken up and looked at the stranger. Something felt familiar so the cute guardian didn't make a noise and get back from his sleep. The stranger didn't mind the dog and finally make his entrance.

.

 **CRREEEK!**

.

"I'm home!", Kuroko's father, Yuichi announced softly. He went to the kitchen first to fetch off some water. He saw the notes on the refrigerator and got emotional to see home food in the microwave.

Yuichi went to Kuroko's room quickly and gasped from what he saw.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **BTS! NG-SHUU! Specials:**

Four young boys and a little puppy are now gathered before the entrance of the Kasamatsu house. They made their goodbyes to the caring mother, not counting their father since the man has switched to his weekend morning show. Kuroko was the last to bid their farewell when Masami hugged the slender boy tightly.

"Kuroko-kun. You take care of youself. Ok? Just come back whenever you want. Our door is always open to you.", Masami hummed. Kuroko could only return the favor and cherished that wonderful feeling. Well, how wonderul was that. When Kuroko nodded, the cutesy maniac let out a moan.

"Dame~ Kuroko-chan. That feels good.", Masami seductively said as she gripped Kuroko's face on her breast much tighter. With this, Kuroko can't even move and was having a hard time to breath.

"That's unfair, Mom. I want Kuroko-chan too!", Saburou exclaimed and joined the wrestle as he hug the teal haired boy's ass. Kuroko left out a moan that can't be heard on Masami's bust.

Yukio was about to push off the two on Kuroko's side when Jirou unattentively attach himself to his older brother. With that, he was move closer to the petite boy's side.

"So this is what you called family bonding.", Jirou is much more confused of what he was doing since before her mother's moan.

"No, Jirou! What are you doing?!", Yukio scowled.

Yukio unconsciously wrapped his hand on Kuroko's face as he dragged him out on her mother's upper nest. Much to his force, everyone dropped on the floor. The Phantom Sixth Man was the one who first spoken.

"Yukio-senpaii, I thought you're gonna help me. But you actually joined in and enjoyed the moment", Kuroko said and started to roll some tears on his right side eye.

"No! That's not what you think, Tets-kun. I mean- NOOO!", Yukio is now having a mental breakdown for molesting his pure little angel.

 **ARRFH! RAFFH! ARRFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 is growling hard.

Akio came in and asked what the hell happened here.

.

.

 **END OF BTS! NG-SHUU! Take 1**

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko meets InterHigh

* * *

 **Original Character Profile:**

 **Yuichi Kuroko (Age: 30)** \- the old man of Kuroko household. He's rather serious but a bit timid. A travelling businessman as his occupation, he always take back items from different parts of his assignment to his home, especially tea blends since her mother-in-law is fond of it and also his son managed to like it too. He seems to be overprotective of his only son when he got home from his expedition. Though, Kuroko didn't like it since he's old enough to be treated as one. He likes Kuroko's boiled egg very much since it's the only food that his only son can make, as of his knowledge.

Other profiles are posted in Point 3 and there will be for future Points.

 **A/N:** Haha, I really wanted now some lewd scenes but that will have to wait for the future. The BTS! NG-SHUU Specials are not related to the outcome of the story. Well, I hope that you like that. Moving on, family profile wise, the number of siblings and relatives in their house is mainly based on the Character Bible. I muddled through those specific numbers and created their own personality. Friendship and Independent Cooking arc has now come to an end, so the story now will drastically progress. We have now more predators for Kuroko who are just standing by. How will Kasamatsu fight his way through him? We still haven't reached the gist of the summary but I think that I will make this a long one so bear along with me for those times. Well, don't be surprised by the upcoming twists and turns. They will come along the line and will just popped out under your nose. By the way, the arc thingy was just greedily decided by the Author itself just now so just deal with it. Teehee. Also, I don't have a beta reader. That's all to wrap for this chapter. Please do land a review if ever. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.


	7. Point 5-Extra

**A/N:** This just an extra chapter and still part of the Friendship and Independent Cooking Arc. Though, this chapter will have a great impact on the story. If ever some people are following this fantasy and waiting for an update, you can either reach me through PM since I'm relatively available, or post your concerns on the Review panel. Like, really. This introverted heart of mine can handle a lot of pumping, so don't worry if you ever feel like smashing it with your words. Let's go now with our next chapter for BTS!..

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Daddy knows best

Darkness envelopes a certain room in the teal haired boy's dwelling place. Recalling some fragments of the past, the bluenette schemed on making fun with his friend who is lying beside him. It's been a few minutes after they position themselves on Kuroko's large cradle but the Kaijo captain is already facing the wall and not uttering a single word. 'That's no fun' is what the petite boy could only think. They should have at least talk for a little while, like from the movies he watched when friends do a sleepover and nobody's around. Well, it's not what we may think. It's not two young boys pounding each other in the middle of the night but two healthy green, nope, not the complexion, adolescent boys having their time of their life. Normal conversations would do, for example, the likes and the wants of your companion could suffice a peaceful night that would calmed their friendly souls. After all, basketball is what linking them right now so the adult content is placed on their back of their mind for now.

Instead of verbal approach, Kuroko unconsciously wrapped his hands on Kasamatsu's back. 'Now what would be his reaction, I can't wait to see this.' is what the Phantom Sixth Man maybe thinking and he thought that this could be a perfect punishment from earlier's event. What he didn't expect, Kasamatsu is already beating hard but kept silent from his lethargic position. The trickster found it unsettling so it back fired him right instantly. His pulse started to rise and couldn't even stop it. Well, he didn't panic and keep up with his now, what he think is a stupid ploy. Though, not that stupid since it felt wonderful after a few minutes. A nice feeling is what could be a description of this phenomena. An image of spring came back and he could watched the petals of the cherry blossoms slowly drifting in his view. He's eating a picnic with his friend during that time. There's no doubt that Kuroko wanted to be with this guy. He just cherished the moment and felt peace in his mind. And so, Peter Pan grabbed his hands and immediately traveled to Neverland. The victim also followed through after a while of checking the suspect's loss of reaction.

XXX

Back with the present time..

The adult version of the petite boy is quite dumbfounded of what his sense of vision is permitting him. To see his only son, cuddling another unidentified man besides him. Some part of his dealer's spirit felt jealous for this kind of thing since the so-called opportunity has never seized to make it happen. Wait, what do we mean by it. It's obviously not the person who is mindlessly catching in the game of tag. It's the it that we called bond. Much more with the term, he looked back at these two figures. Although they look peaceful and fully-clothed in his perspective but moralities should come first for the eligibility of his paternity.

.

.

"Tetsuya! What's the meaning of this?!", Yuichi shouted at the top of his lungs.

.

The petite boy unwrapped his hands and managed to get up calmly. Kasamatsu, on the other hand, don't know what to do. He moved stiffly beside the Phantom Sixth Man.

"Papa, we're already sleeping. Can't you see?", Tetsuya rubbing his eye. A few more seconds..

"By the way, Papa. This is my friend who I've been talking about recently. This is Yukio-senpaii. He'll be sleeping over the night. I just forgot to tell you. I'm sorry.", the little bluenette bowed. The Kaijo captain also inclined his head to show his respect.

"I'm fine with that, Tetsuya. But why the hell are you two caressing each other!? And why is he wearing your clothes!? Did something happen to you while I'm out?! Did your friend touch you or something?!", Yuichi is panicking in his thoughts. The only-son sighed. While, Yukio felt shivered in his spine. How did this man come into conclusion from just little piece of information.

"Papa, you're just jealous. You see, I just thought my friend as a cushion in my dreams so I hugged him like one. Also, Yukio-senpaii has no change of clothes so I let him borrow mine for the meantime. And that's all about it.", Tetsuya mocked. The Kaijo captain didn't know if he felt relieved by it. He just scratched his head from the bold statement.

The oldest man in the room tried to fight back, "But-!".

"No more buts, Papa.", Tetsuya coughed.

"Yukio-senpaii, this is my Papa. You can call him Yuichi-san.", the teal haired boy calmly said.

"Yuichi-san. It's nice meeting, Tets-kun's father. Though it's the middle of the night.", Yukio tried to offer his hand but the older man is not responding back.

"Papa, he's my dearest friend. He's the one who taught me how to cook. I'm telling you, right now. It's actually just a few days, but I can tell you that he's a nice guy and I've relied on him a lot after we became friends. Please accept him as much I have treasuring our friendship right now.", the little bluenette reacted with a straight face and put his hands on the captain's shoulders to affirm his honesty.

The blue elite was stunned with his brave assault. It felt meaningful to him and swear to God, he'll hold dear their relationship. Well, he's still amazed how the young boy can say cheesy words without even flinching.

"Yukio-kun, please continue on looking out for my only son", Yuichi suddenly shook his hand.

"Of course, Yuichi-san. You have my words.", the Kaijo captain seriously said.

The petite boy suddenly asked, "Papa, have you already eaten?."

"Nope. I've seen your dish in the microwave, I'll eat that.", the oldest man replied.

"Mind if we join in? We still have desserts left in the fridge. We may talk during that time.", Tetsuya pleaded.

"Sure. No problem, son.", his father responded.

.

.

The group moved to the dining area and have their little talk.

Yuichi was almost in tears as he eats his son's prepared food for him. "Tetsuya, this is just so good. I think I could die right now.", the dealer unconsciously said.

"Papa, don't say such things like that. You know, I will still miss-", the petite boy tried to respond.

"It was a joke, Tetsuya. Haha. Really, I'm just happy.", Yuichi already interrupted his son. He then directed his gaze on their guest.

"Yukio-kun, thank you for teaching my son how to cook. You know, I've been worried about his health since he's been hitting the convenience store for his everyday's food.", Yuichi said.

"No. No. No. Tets-kun only learned by himself. I've just let him observed how I cook and let him do the small stuffs. After one day, he's like this.", Yukio responded earnestly.

"Ma~ Maa~ Why so serious. You already shown him the ropes, that's enough for me to have my gratitude to you.", the young adult said.

"You know, Tetsuya is such a shy kid. He just don't want to be a bother to anyone. I know that he can do anything, and he just need someone to inspire him. Maybe Tetsuya really li-", Yuichi went on with his rambling, when something blocked his breath.

"Papa, how about this? Did you _like_ it?", the petite boy stuffed anmitsu in his father's loquacious mouth.

The teal haired man gulped it down and gestured an approval hand. The welcomed guest twitched his right eye as he witnessed this kind of event from someone's family. The Phantom Sixth Man can be scary sometimes on his own little way. Well, he didn't get the last part so he didn't know if that insulted his friend.

They continued with their conversation. They talked about earlier's event on how they defeat the other group from their unexpected teamwork. The little bluenette praised the Kaijo captain to utilize a sweet plan to confuse their enemy. Being fluttered, Kasamatsu countered how great the Phantom Sixth Man's passes are and how it break their tall defenses. During this light atmosphere, Yuichi told them that he will be staying for the whole summer as a file for his vacation leave. Tetsuya felt happy about this and he thought to make sure that they could have a good time while his father is at home. With this information, the little furball might be staying in his castle. The captain felt like his mom will be lonely for a while but Tetsuya said that he would visit their home some time with the mutt. The only-son also requested his father to come along if he ever felt like it. The dealer just nodded and continued with his meal.

.

.

"Phew. That was really delicious, Tetsuya. Papa's proud of you.", Yuichi said when he got finished eating. The teal haired boy just bobbed from his statement.

"You can go to sleep now, son. I'll handle the rest here.", the teal haired man said.

The little bluenette looked at his friend and said, "Alright. Let's go, Yukio-senpaii."

"Oh sorry, Tetsuya. But can I have little talk with your friend?", Yuichi requested. The petite boy stared at his father if he's up to something deceitful. When he felt that there is no _***** **loose soul**_ that has been detected, he let it slide.

"Okay. Yukio-senpaii, I'll leave the left side again so just move there when you're done with my father.", Tetsuya said and left the room.

.

.

Now that the coast is clear and they heard the door of Tetsuya's room closed, Yuichi already spill the beans.

"Let me tell you this now once and for all, Yukio-kun. If you got ill intentions towards Tetsuya, I command you to get out of this house right now.", the dealer seriously said and pointed his finger at the entrance.

"I don't have-", the Kaijo captain was about to say something when Kuroko's father spoke again.

"You may not know this and my son might have not told you the whole story, but Tetsuya had it rough with his previous friends. The kid already had his sad experience so if you're just gonna add up from that list, I'm afraid to say this but as early as now, I want you stay away from him. I'm still the father of that brat so I'll have that authority, if you know what I mean", Yuichi added and crossed his arms.

Well, at least, Yukio can understand that sincere declaration. It's still the father's job to keep his child away from upcoming harm. Not that his conscience is crystal clear but one wrong move, he may end up breaking his fragile friend. The blue elite don't want that to happen and it be disgrace to his principle as an entity called friend. There is no backing down now and he already promise to Tets-kun as one. He'll take this responsibility and swear this to the young adult.

"Yuichi-san, I may not fix Tets-kun's problems or whatever is he holding right now but this I promise you, he won't be facing them alone anymore.", Yukio created a stance. The dealer's eyes sparkled. Yuichi never met Tetsuya's old friends and only knew them by his son's stories. But to see an actual conversation from his son's new friend, he found this one as promising. He can see clearly in his eyes that this guy is heck serious.

"I'll prove to him that trust has always been there and I'll make sure that it will exist.", the raven haired captain cleared his throat.

"Yuichi-san, let's change email addresses. If anything happens or Tets-kun can't reach you, then I'll be the one to contact you immediately.", Yukio proclaimed.

Tetsuya's father said alright and did what he just been told. After that, he moved closer to the teen and patted his back.

"Well, I think I can trust you for now. My son is wise enough to pick his friend.", Yuichi said. He returned to the table and gently picked up the dirty dishes.

"You can go now, Yukio-kun. Promise me that this is just between the two of us.", the older man said.

"Yes, sir! I mean, Yuichi-san", the Kaijo captain saluted.

* _What a kid. I hope he keeps his words. This time, I promise to protect my son's happiness. If he's one of the source of it, then so be it. I'll perform my duty as his father while I'm here. Now what are we gonna do anyway, my son's a big kid now._ *, Yuichi chuckled.

They both smiled and moved to their respective destination.

.

.

Kasamatsu quietly positioned himself at Kuroko's back and still facing the wall. There was no motion on his back so he tried to close his eyes. He was surprised when the man beside him suddenly spoke.

The petite boy asked, "Yukio-senpaii, what did you two talk about?"

"Ack. Don't scare me like that, Tets-kun. I thought you're already asleep.", Yukio replied nervously.

"So what now. Aren't you gonna answer my question?", Kuroko insisted.

"It's no big deal, Tets-kun. I just told him that we're really friends.", the captain faced him but only to find out that he's still on his back.

"Alright. I won't pry anymore.", the bluenette sighed. A moment of silence emitted before the Phantom Sixth Man spoke again.

"If you can't control yourself at night, you can hug me if you want. I won't mind.", Tetsuya exclaimed.

The blue elite wanted some pay back so he did what he thought is a joke. "Like this?", Yukio said and wrapped his arms on Kuroko's back.

Little did he know, the trickster already set out a counter move. Well, not actually a move but a devious statement.

"Yeah, like that. But no licking, Y-U-K-I-O-senpaii.", the petite boy teased.

"Where the hell did that come from, Tets-kun? What are you - a Nikujaga in my dreams?!", Kasamatsu scowled back.

'Well that's exactly the reason' is what Kuroko correctly thought.

"(Hai!) Alright, (Hai!) Alright. I'm just joking, Yukio-senpaii. Let's go to sleep now.", the bluenette said.

Kasamatsu sarcastically said, "Hehe. That's funny, Tets-kun."

"Okay. Good night, Tets-kun.", Yukio sheepishly said and unconsciously smelled his neck. Well, that's really Tets-kun's scent, sweet Vanilla.

Tetsuya didn't mind and replied, "Good night, Yukio-senpaii."

.

.

Meanwhile, Yuichi finished cleaning the dishes and went up to take a little peek to his son.

Clearly, the old man was dumb-strucked again. His eyes are all wide and kept silent with his thoughts.

* _This is not what I'm expecting, Yukio-kun. What are you babbling about that you're not gonna leave him alone? Fix my son's problems, your ass. We just formed a promise just recently and this how you break it already. Boy, you've got the guts to tell me all of your ramblings._ *, the young adult is now bearing his fangs and moved closer to the bed. He was shocked when his son suddenly spoken up.

"Papa, I already told you, we we're just sleeping. If you want, you can watch us sleep the whole night.", the teal haired boy groggily said.

"But look at him, he's already happy in his dreams just by hugging you.", his father reasoned with his worriedly loud pitch.

"He's just like that, Papa. You see, he's still asleep even with your loud voice.", Tetsuya mumbled.

"I'm still staying here. Just you wait, Tetsuya. I'll just get my blanket.", Yuichi stands for his reason. The little bluenette just sighed when he saw his father hurrying to get back. He just went to sleep when his father positioned himself as a sentinel.

XXX

It's stidulation time. The chirping birds have already migrated during this time. The order, _Orthoptera_ , is now making a sound in the summer heat. They resonated soothingly and who knows if these crickets have formed an orchestra band, well, with only their wings as their instrument. That's how the three blue-eyed young men woke up from their air conditioned slumber. The little bluenette tapped the almost-freezing body behind him to indicate that it's time to get up. Yukio let go and saw his friend sit up. He chuckled from the adorable sight.

The Phantom Sixth Man rubbed his eyes and said on his back, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing.", the captain replied and formed a smile. * _Tets-kun and his bed hair is just epic._ *, he thought. He finally sit up and stretch his arms when his friend woke up his father on the sidelines. He don't know why is the old man is there but all that he remember is the sweet whiff of vanilla before going to sleep and the rest is just history. He only felt that this is bad news since he's there.

"Papa, why didn't you get back to your own bed? Aren't you cold? Let's get down now and I'll make some tea for us.", the only-son lectured. The guilty father just nodded and followed his son. Yukio tried not to laugh since who knows if Tetsuya's father could hold a grudge.

The group went unto the kitchen and make their rounds. Yuichi got the newspaper on the side of their mailbox, Tetsuya is making some tea and Yukio assigned himself for their breakfast. The captain managed to convince the little bluenette since he might be on a hurry. He broiled some dried horse mackerel, steamed rice and side it with double daikon soup, a bowl of avocado and natto and an additional cooked spinach salad.

When they got finished preparing the table, the petite boy was the only one who protested.

Tetsuya said, "Mou~ You didn't even left some work for me."

"You seem busy with your tea, Tets-kun. I didn't know that you'll take your time in there.", Yukio replied.

"Well, this is basically my father's favorite, rosemary tea blend. It's actually for relieving stress so-", the teal haired boy didn't finished his sentence.

"Thanks, Tetsuya. You're such a sweet child.", the young adult said calmly. Tetsuya just inclined his head and his father already dropped his newspaper, showing that they're already going to eat.

.

.

 **"ITADAKIMASU!"** , everyone exclaimed.

 **ARRRFFH!** \- woah, Tetsuya#2 is also in the scene.

.

Everyone was on the middle of their feast and Yuichi already commented happily on the food and the special tea, when the Phantom Sixth Man suddenly spoke up.

"Papa, I'll be visiting Hanamaru Orphanage again.", the little bluenette mumbled.

The old man replied, "Sure, Tetsuya. Just take your time in there. Don't worry about me, I'll just buy some stocks for the coming week while you're out."

They continued finishing their meal when Tetsuya suddenly spoken up.

"Yukio-senpaii, are you free this time? Wanna come along?", the teal haired boy shyly asked.

The raven haired captain looked at his friend. Well, he really don't have anything scheduled for the day. He can just finish his assignments at night. He just don't know if he's welcome in there.

"You can just say no if you don't want to.", Tetsuya muttered.

Yukio got nervous and quickly responded, "Ah, Yes! I could come along. It's just that I don't know how to handle kids."

The petite boy chuckled and stated, "Just be yourself, Yukio-senpaii. You're fine the way you are."

Yuichi thought there shouldn't be any imaginary flowers on his son's last statement. But to see Yukio looking away and trying to hide something from his face, he can't help but cough and ruined their moment.

"Ahem. If you guys are finished with your food, you can go now. I'll handle the rest in here.", the young adult concluded. The two boys obeyed his words and told their gratitude to the food in the table, as they left the field.

.

.

The raven haired captain went back with his previous clothes since it has been cleaned yesterday night. He insisted on washing Tets-kun's clothes that he used, to himself so that he would not trouble anymore the teal haired boy. They also included the dog on their errand.

.

During their stroll, Kuroko said that he just happen to pass by at the orphanage when he got hooked with the kids. It's only been a month since he got there so he told him that everything's gonna be okay. He also told his friend to tone down his voice since the sisters in there are so kind and polite. Yukio shrugged it off since he's really loud sometimes.

.

When they got there, the captain thought that it's not one of those big institutions that can accommodate a shedload of orphans. Only a number of twenty can occupy this humble home of theirs. He was surprised when almost all the kids ran through him and swarmed his little friend.

"Kuroko-san!"

"Kuro-chan!"

"Kuroko-oniichan!"

.

.

"Hey kids. I'm back. I miss you all!", the bluenette exclaimed. They made their warm greetings to each other and played with the little dog when they saw it. The jet black haired captain was being left out when one of the mucky girls exclaimed.

Pony-tailed girl said, "Who is this man, Kuro-chan? Why is he close to you?"

The avuncular teen really got excited and forgot about his friend.

"Everyone, meet Yukio-senpaii. He's my friend and he's gonna be playing with us today.", Kuroko proclaimed and smiled back at his friend. That's hands up for the captain. He could not escape this event anymore.

The captain introduced himself sternly when suddenly some of the little boys wanted to play with him. He followed them and played tag with the giddy boys. Kuroko saw this and felt relieved when he's acting as himself now. Yeah, we could say that he's shouting again just to catch the little boys.

They exhausted themselves from the whole day of playing. Everyone participated in different games like hopscotch, stealing bases, where Kuroko's team won since the kids always listen to him while Kasamatsu's team struggle because he can't understand what they want, and also hide-and-seek with of course, the obvious champion is none other than the Phantom Sixth Man. They only found him using the little dog's sniffing powers.

Pony-tailed girl then complained, "Kuro-chan, how did you do that? Does my husbando sensor not working well? Didn't my love reach you?"

"Of course, your love reached me. Of how I do it, that's a secret. Yukio-senpaii must not know it since we're still enemies on the court.", the bluenette winked.

* _Geez, how did Tets-kun managed to handle all of them. They're all so rambunctious and very naughty. Where the hell did they get that so much energy? I mean, look at their bodies. One blow from a very strong wind could drive them away easily. Well, I think Tets-kun got a knack of it with children. For me, I'm so beat. This is worst than basketball!_ *, the blue elite sighed.

A red capped boy suddenly approached him and said, "Nii-san, are you gonna play with us next time?"

'What's with the child eyes?' is what the captain could think and replied quickly, "Of course, Nii-san would come _back_!" Yukio lost his voice from the last word and it's now totally hoarsed. That's the limit for the day so Kuroko spoke up to cover him.

"Everyone, that's it for today. We'll just come back next time.", the teal haired boy promised.

From that, they paid their good byes and bowed to the sisters. At least the kids are thankful for playing with them so the captain regained some little strength.

"That was tiring, Tets-kun! But I had fun, you know.", Kasamatsu raised his hands upward to stretch it.

"Yeah, I had fun too. Thanks Yukio-senpaii, for coming with me.", Kuroko replied honestly and beamed a delightful smile.

"T-That was nothing, Tets-kun.", the jet black haired captain suddenly stuttered.

"See you tomorrow, then.", Yukio faced back to hide his face and waved goodbye.

The petite boy exclaimed, "Goodbye, Yukio-senpaii. See you tomorrow."

The little dog also barked back. The captain didn't turned back since he knew that his friend is still looking at him. Well, could feel that so he just went on and think of other things he could do with him.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"I'm home!", Yukio announced.

The commander is already waiting for him and waiting for an update. She crossed her arms while waiting for his son's excuse. Well, he told what happened to them in a very short paragraph and clearly, Masami was disappointed.

"What!? You had the whole day with him and nothing happened?", the woman rambled.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Like what could have happened?", the eldest son managed to talk back but a little more, he would end up losing his voice for a few more days. Masami didn't fight back anymore since she could feel that he is just trying to talk normally. Of course, she's still a mother.

"You're hopeless. Don't go crying on me when Kuroko-san got taken away.", the woman said in a very low voice and sighed.

* * *

 **BTS! NG-SHUU! Specials:**

"Yuichi-san. It's nice meeting, Tets-kun's father. Though it's the middle of the night.", Yukio tried to offer his hand but the older man is not responding back.

"Papa, he's my dearest friend. He's the one who taught me how to cook. I'm telling you, right now. It's actually just a few days, but I can tell you that he's a nice guy and I've relied on him a lot after we became friends. Please accept him as much I have treasuring our friendship right now.", the little bluenette reacted with a straight face and tried to reach Yukio's body.

.

"Ano~ Tets-kun, that's my chest you're reaching.", the Kaijo exclaimed. The oldest man felt furious again and set his fiery gaze on his son's friend.

"I know. I'm just testing our friendship and how will you react.", the Phantom Sixth Man swiftly lied and got another idea.

.

.

 **Annnghh.**

.

.

The blue elite accidentally moaned in pleasure.

"Tets-kun, that's my n-nipple you're pinching.", Yukio muttered while his face is flushed with redness.

"I know. And it seems my plan succeeded.", the teal haired boy looked at his father. The jealous man passed out. Tetsuya let out an approved sign and smiled deviously.

"We can get back to bed now, Yukio-senpaii.", Tetsuya mumbled.

"H-How about your father?", Yukio asked while recovering his composure.

"We can leave him there. It's his fault in the first place for overreacting.", Kuroko-kun bluntly said.

The Kaijo captain face palmed and just followed through. 'So this our friendship. Fainting your old man at nightfall.' is what he thought.

.

.

 **END OF BTS! NG-SHUU! Take 2**

* * *

If ever you didn't get what's the meaning of the asterisked bold italized words above, then this section is for you:

 **Concept Cameo:**

Loose Soul - also called as run away spirits and are spectral beings that have broken free from the confines of hell. They can manipulate humans and do bad things. Borrowed from The World God Only Knows.

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko meets Inter High Take 2

* * *

 **A/N:** For the celebration of my monthsary in this site, I think that I poured my heart and soul this time, together with sugar and spice but I added a little booger so don't worry. Thank you for the review and keeping up with my antics, I'll promise to shut up next time and just work harder. Maybe some just got irritated from it, I don't know. So goodbye for now **BlabberMouth** , we'll see you next time, my third persona. I think, we'll miss you on the notes section. The next arc will commence on the next chapter. I planned to skip the Sunday part but I've ran out of words for the next scenarios so I've managed to create an extra chapter. Please do forgive me for that. Well, at least, we have a little background for Kuroko's future preference. As usual, I'm still encouraging the lazy readers to post their reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.


	8. Point 6

**A/N:** Reaching the Summary slash Competition Arc (Inter High Edition) will now commence. I've already mentioned this on Point 2, some scenes are now related to the series but we'll have prior adjustments for my readied plot. I hope that we have now an idea why the title is like that. Here's the new chapter for BTS..

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Never Ending Practice Doesn't Sound so Bad if we got Shakes at the End of the Day

The most prominent star in the solar system, right in the Orion arms of the Milky Way galaxy, has already been striking its ultra violet rays in our terrestrial surface. Well, today's lesson is Science and its never ending speculations of what's surrounding our universe. The evolution theory hasn't been proven by many experts but to see other humans acting like uncivilized apes, well, we could actually think twice. Enough with the association of cliche words, a certain teal haired boy can be seen looking away at the window of their campus. From the looks of it, there are some delinquents circling over a helpless student in the front gate. Usually he'll make a big deal out of it since he has this soft spot in his beating heart. But no, he's thinking about something else so he didn't mind it for now. It's only been two nights when he felt another warmth on his sleep. The Phantom Sixth Man never knew that human anatomy is incredible. Well, let's just say he's happy with the experience and don't know how to express it. On the contrary, he woke up this day, feeling anxious when he reached the other side of the bed. Of course, he's alone again. Sure is cold, having only your blanket to protect his pale-thinned skin.

Then he remembered that later on this day, the competition brackets would now be announced so the petite boy can't help but just to be excited. So much for his excitement, he actually doze off and went for a nap. After some minutes, his phone buzzed and quickly replied from the numerous mail he got from only one sender. Well, he need to keep his phone active since he's mostly worried about his father who is home alone with Tetsuya#2. He went back nonchalantly to his disturbed sleep when he felt that he got no response from his mail. The big idiot in front of him saw this and suddenly got irritated 'cause he can't do what his buddy is doing. Whether, he like it or not, Kagami has to listen at least for this time so that he would not get flunk with this stupid subject that he thought.

* _Stupid Kuroko. Just because you're smart enough doesn't mean you can do anything you want. Hmph._ *, the red head just went back on the lecture. The teacher was quite happy to see the sleeping offender to listen to the class. From this setup, the pedagogue's attention is on him, leaving Kuroko on his own space.

.

.

Lunchtime chimed in and the rookie ace player woke up his sleeping friend.

Kagami exclaimed, "Oi, Kuroko! Wake up!"

The teal haired boy get his head up and looked at him blankly and said, "Good morning, Kagami-kun."

The basketball idiot twitched his right eye and just hand over a lunchbox to his friend in front of him.

"Here.", Kagami stated.

Kuroko then asked, "What's this?"

"As a thanks for the other day, I thought you wouldn't have bought lunch today.", the red haired boy proclaimed.

The bluenette opened the lid to see pasta inside of it. Kagami suddenly spoke, "I've already bought bread for us."

"Thanks, Kagami-kun. This looks good.", Kuroko replied. He scanned the contents again and said, "What do you call this, Kagami-kun? It's very foreign in my eyes."

Kagami uttered, "That's Shrimp Fra Diavolo with Linguine."

Kuroko paused for a while and said, "Oh, pasta with shrimp. Let's eat now, Kagami-kun."

Kagami nodded and positioned his shelf in front of Kuroko and began slurping his thing. The bluenette then followed through and began eating. After a while..

"(Oishii!) That was delicious, Kagami-kun", the teal haired boy proclaimed and looked up at his partner who has a little stain on his cheek. Without even thinking, he close his face unto Kagami and wipe the sauce with his handkerchief. Undeniably, the basketball idiot was petrified from his position as he looked at those blue sky orbs, cute sharp nose and luscious pink lips, very close in an instant. At least, he didn't blush.

* _Okay, I admit it. It may sound weird to him, but I think I like him now. Kuroko, what did you do to me?! That night out still bugs me. You're cute face keeps popping in my head._ *, the red haired boy realized to himself. He just stared blankly to his partner and been free of mind.

The audience around them are also stupefied how innocent the quiet boy is. 'Poor Kagami' is what they could only think. Well, the boys wanted to help the friendly red head but they thought that if they intervened, it may only result in tarnishing his feelings. It's not like they have their own world but once they are together, nobody can't even lay a finger on their invisible thick wall. Nothing can be done for now but to observe this unlikely couple.

The bluenette continued his talking and said, "Geez. You're such a child, Kagami-kun." He went back with his seat and stared back to his friend. He tried calling his name but there was no response from the unstained one. He even waved his hand in front of Kagami's face but to no avail.

Last resort was a move that he used on his former light when he's sleeping and won't even wake up. He stood up and blew hot air on Kagami's ear. The red haired stud suddenly felt tickled all over his body and squeaked loudly.

"What was that for, Kuroko!?", the red haired boy scowled back.

The teal haired boy straightly replied, "You're so loud, Kagami-kun."

Kagami looked back at the air blower and found no reason to be irritated again. An image of his morning face pictured again in his mind so he suddenly said, "Geez, I'm going to the bathroom."

He packed up his lunch and moved away without looking back. Kuroko stared back with a question mark popped in his head. * _Maybe, I went overboard. Aomine-kun also ran away when I did that. Hmmm. Okay, I'll make some lunch for us tomorrow as an apology. I'll just text him back later._ *, the petite boy thought.

XXX

Afterschool practice (Seirin)..

"Everyone! Line up. I already have the brackets for our InterHigh.", Riko announced.

Each of the basketball players gathered around their coach. Almost everyone felt relieved that they would not be facing the Generation of Miracles in their first round. It was only the basketball idiot who was disappointed with the line up. Ever since they encountered one of the prodigies, Kagami can't help but be excited to play more. Kuroko could feel that drive so he suddenly stepped up.

The phantom player spoke with a determined voice, "Let's do this, Kagami-kun."

Recalling the lunchtime event, Kagami shrugged it of with an overwhelming reply, "You bet, partner!"

The sports trainer told them that she don't have any information for their first opponent. She just told the team to never underestimate an opponent just because they are not well known. From that, she shouted to everyone to get back to practice and play endlessly as long as she didn't say to stop.

"You heard the coach! Everyone, get on the court! I don't want seeing anyone slacking off!", Hyuuga shouted.

Everyone understood that and positioned themselves for another intense practicing served with their one and only tomboy coach, Riko Aida.

.

.

The Seirin basketball team retired with shaking knees. They now added to their caution to never underestimate their coach. Not ever.

"I'm tired!", Kagami cried out. He extend his arms upward to relax his muscles. Finally, he looked down at his partner beside him.

"Kuroko, let's hang out at Maji burger.", the Seirin Ace exclaimed. Kuroko got his attention and stared back.

"After the Kaijo practice match, we haven't been in there. You even left early last Friday without even informing me. Is there something wrong?", the red head noticed.

Kuroko quickly made an excuse, "Ah. I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I haven't told you that my father just got back this Sunday and will be staying long for summer. Honestly, I want to spend more time with him."

"Ah. Is that so?", Kagami felt disappointed in his thoughts.

"Sorry, I'll just make up on you on some day.", the trickster bowed unconsciously.

The thick-splitted brow guy nervously replied, "I-It's okay, Kuroko. I understand. You didn't have to bow. Geez."

"Okay, Kagami-kun. See you tomorrow, then.", the teal haired boy said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Kuroko.", Kagami responded. He just gazed his eyes on the back of his slender friend with his longing feelings.

XXX

Afterschool practice (Kaijo)..

The unbearded coach of the blue elites outshine the whole court as he announced the setup for the whole competition. They'll be competing for block B for their prefecture. Genta was informed of the captain's cracked voice so he was the one who will do all the shouting for the day.

"I'm sorry, coach.", Kasamatsu bowed before coach Takeuchi.

"Maa~ Maa~ It can't be helped. Just use your voice in moderation.", the middle-aged man replied.

"You can use me, Kasamatsu-sempaii!", the cheery blonde overheard and began approaching them. As usual, he radiated a happy aura.

The Kaijo captain don't know if he'll be happy for that but it's clear in his conscience that he felt irritated again. For the sake of his well-being, he fight his urge to yell on the cheeky model. Only God knows how he's enduring this event.

Kise then remembered something and blurted it out, "Ano~ Kasamatsu-sempaii. I haven't asked you this after our practice match. But, what do you think of Kurokocchi?"

"W-Where the hell did that _question_ come from?", the jet black haired captain, finally at its toll.

Kise backed off and responded, "Calm down, Sempaii. Geez. You won't recover if you're like that-ssu."

"I'm just asking your opinion of my boy-* close friend.", he fidgeted on the friend part.

In order to maintain peace and serenity in his body and soul, also more importantly for his voice, he just need to comply with the blonde's sudden question. He crossed his arms and raised one hand on his chin. The captain, then, think of what's in store for his friend.

* _Well,_ _Tets-kun is such a passionate person. He would do everything outside his one hundred percent to achieve what he wants. He can say anything without even flinching. I think he likes cute things just like our puppy. He likes Pocari for quenching his thirst. Also, he loves rock music and sang really well. I'm really looking forward if he ever wanted to make a band with me. What more, he's now doing great in his cooking. I'm really shocked how he improved in just one day. Well, it's a good thing anyway. Oh yeah, his tea are the best. I would also not forget his bed hair. Boy, that was so adorable._ *, Kasamatsu is running a million thoughts about Kuroko.

"Earth to Kasamatsu-sempaii!", Kise proclaimed.

"Ah right. Te-* Kuroko looks like a nice person.", Kasamatsu could only say this much after all his rambling in his mind. Actually, he like to keep all the he knows about his friend, against this annoying brat. Who knows, what would happen if their ace knew about their night outs.

Kise formed a pouting lips and said, "That's it, Sempaii?! Geez, you're no fun-ssu."

"If that's the case, let me tell you of what I know about Kurokocchi", the copy-cat prodigy winked.

He began his chatty beast-mode and said, "Anone~ There was this time when we all went from a convenience store and we all ate a popsicle. Here's the best part. Kurokocchi gave me his stick after he's finished with his sweets."

The captain raised one of his eye brows and found no reason to be amused with that revelation.

"How cool was that! There's a lucky star with number 1 imprinted on the stick. God, I was really happy-ssu.", Kise looks like he's enjoying this. Though he's always like this when it comes to the teal haired boy. But wait, his recollection seems to be wrong. It's not really him who got the prized stick that made a certain person to make her heart (dokidoki) beating fast. Oh well, let's just leave that to his own fantasies. Not that he'll be caught for memory plagiarism kind-of-thing.

Kasamatsu grunted, "So?"

"Don't you get it, sempaii?! Geez, you're so slow. It only means I'm his number 1. Kurokocchi sure is romantic-ssu.", the Kaijo ace is now entering paradise. Well, he's already in there before we could ever think.

Before the captain could utter a word, Kise already followed up his query, "Oh yeah, back when we were in Teiko, Kurokocchi always pass the ball to me. Aominecchi sure is jealous just from watching us-ssu."

The young model is keeping up with his antics when another person butted in.

"Wow! That's so coor( **l** ), Kise. Kul( **r** )oko-kun's passes al( **r** )e amazing. You'l( **r** )e so lucky, Kise.", Hayakawa bawled.

Kise was so happy to hear that even if he only understand a half of it and replied happily, "You get that, Hayakawa-sempaii! We're on the same page."

Suddenly, he reversed his voice, "But sorry, I won't give you Kurokocchi's number even we're friends-ssu."

At least, he can be selfish sometimes. Good thing, Kasamatsu already have the phantom's number or else he would be joining Hayakawa who suddenly felt disappointed.

More from their talk, another man intervened. Moriyama confidently said, "Tsk. Tsk. Selfish are we, Kise-kun? Don't worry, Hayakawa-kun. I'll just mail my girls to gather up his information."

No one even bothered looking at him. Just hearing from his statement about having girls is enough to ignore the unlucky fellow.

"You know what, Hayakawa-sempaii. Kurokocchi always mail me every day. Here, look- look!", the blonde show his phone to the loud-mouth brunette. Kasamatsu also took a peek from his unconscious curiosity. Moriyama, on the other hand, just joined them like no one has ever pay heed to his self-titled womanizing acts.

.

.

To: Kise-kun

From: Kurokocchi

Message: I'm sleeping right now in the class. Please stop, Kise-kun. You're annoying.

.

.

"You see that, Hayakawa-sempaii. He's gonna dream about me so I stop mailing him for this day-ssu.", Kise declared victory.

'(Ya~ Ya~ Ya~ Ya~). No, that's not the case. You're delusions are keeping you astray from his true intentions. Kuroko told you to stop pestering him and that's it', is what they could all think. A sweat dropped in each face and they all sighed. * _ **Phew.**_ They suddenly pondered that Kuroko would not resort to violence for their ace. Well, that's a sight to be yearning for, though they doubt that occurrence will happen. The Phantom Sixth Man seems to be harmless, or so they thought.

"You look defeated, Hayakawa-sempaii. I didn't know that you got a thing for Kurokocchi.", the tall blonde expressed.

"Whaaaaat!?", the brunette bit his tongue and screamed pain after it. Kasamatsu was sure that was not the reason for his outburst but when he looked back at his (kouhai) younger colleague, he was, yes, completely shocked. Hayakawa was in deep shade of red and he looks like a strawberry topped with chocolate. Now, the captain got two predators in his list who is after his precious friend. He just hoped that this discussion would not lead to a petty fight.

Hayakawa then muttered, "How about you Kise? It's clear as day that you like him."

'Wow' was everyone's reaction. He completed his sentence without any sign of error and what's more, he's on a normal tone. The brunette can be understood now if he keep it like that. Does his LR swapping system is just active when he's shouting? Well, we don't know if the mystery has been solved if we don't continue on with their not-so called practice anymore.

"Of course, I like Kurokocchi. It's pretty obvious, you know.", Kise poised. Then he also toned down right after.

The blond mumbled, "But Kurokocchi won't take it seriously. He just thought that I'm playing with him. That's so sad-ssu."

Hayakawa felt the urged to speak up and said, "Kise, if I were you, I won't give up. I think Kuroko-kun just need to know you more."

Kise was in tears when he heard that, thought not that overflowing, a single line could do. He gleefully replied, "Hayakawa-sempaii, here's Kurokocchi's number. From now on, we're rivals. I'm gonna fight with you fair and square so don't tell me you're not gonna make a move-ssu."

The brunette gladly accept it and responded, "Thanks, Kise. Now I'm mol( **r** )e pumped up!"

"Let's go, Hayakawa-sempaii! I won't hold back to you even in court", the model greeted. The loud-mouth player screamed again with his usual stuttering statements. Now, they know that a certain phantom player can cure his habit. Some players followed through and get back to practice. Kasamatsu sighed and felt relieved that it ended well for them. He looked back at the remaining player who is at his vicinity and stay still on his position. Moriyama is murmuring to himself that he missed something. Not that he mind, it would still be girls who is on his mind. Well, at least, he thought.

.

.

The practice went well and only one person is on the mind of four people.

Kasamatsu is excited to meet again his friend and show him what he have accomplished last night.

XXX

The teal haired boy first arrived early at the street ball court. He laid beside one of the near side bench and read one of his books that he loaned earlier. He was intrigued with the new book that was delivered in their library. Just so we know, Kuroko is also part of the library committee since he likes to read also. Lately, he's been occupied with basketball so he forgot to read during these days. The petite boy scanned the cover of "Harry Potter and the Seven Dwarves" and found it as mysterious. Since it's an hour early and he liked to rest for a while, he put on his reading glasses and secluded himself into the aforementioned fantasy.

Later on, Kasamatsu arrived thirty minutes after and looked at the calm boy who is at his own pace.

* _Wow. He looks good on glasses. I've been wondering now how people would not notice Tets-kun._ *, he mused.

He finally greeted his friend, "Yo, Tets-kun."

"Yukio-senpaii. (Domo.) Hello.", Kuroko mumbled and removed his glasses.

"Is your voice back already? I'm sorry for dragging you out yesterday.", the petite boy suddenly apologized.

The jet black haired captain smiled to show him that everything's okay and said, "I'm fine now, Tets-kun. Don't worry. I think it will get back after another rest."

Kasamatsu get something from his bag and give it to Kuroko. "Here", he said.

"Ninja scroll? If I read this, will I learn the Shadow Clone technique?", Kuroko joked with a straight face.

The raven haired captain grinned, "Heh. That's you're stamina roll training menu. I've finally created one for you."

"That was fast. Aren't you afraid if I got better than you expected, Yukio-senpaii?", the petite boy tried to persuade.

Yukio raised one of his fist, squeezed it and said, "I'm more fired up if ever."

"Anyways, you should do that during this week in our meet ups and I'm sure you'll improve a lot.", he declared.

He continued, "That's only part one of your training, so you better prepare your body. Advise your father to stock up lean meat, chicken, fish and eggs. You should also intake a lot of complex carbs since you're using too much energy on your own session. Don't worry, you won't get fat. I'll watch over your diet. This is for your own good, Tets-kun. Any questions?"

The Phantom Sixth Man gulped and responded, "Yukio-senpaii, am I allowed to have vanilla milkshake?"

'So he really liked milkshakes' is what the captain thought. He sighed and answered, "You're going to have protein shake. You can add vanilla extract if you want. I'll show you later when we got to your house."

"You're not showing any mercy, Yukio-senpaii.", the petite boy pouted. He put back his book on his bag and stood up.

"I think I will really get better from your suggestions. For that, thank you.", he bowed. The captain just smiled back from his sincere friend.

"Yosh~! Let's start with the 17s. I won't let you play if you didn't finish at least a set of twelve.", Kasamatsu announced.

"(Hai!) Okay!", Kuroko mustered.

.

.

.

 _ ***PANT. *PANT. *PANT.**_

"Yu-. Yukio-senpaii. I'm so tir-. tired", the teal haired boy breathing heavily and grabbed a Pocari in his possession.

"I'm impressed, Tets-kun. You really finished the complete set for this day. 17s and half of Slingshots, check. If we keep this up-", Yukio was about to finish his sentence when his trainee spoke up.

"If we keep this up, I might end up bed-ridden. I think, I can't walk anymore. Yukio-senpaii, give me a piggy back ride on going home.", Kuroko complained.

* _Well, he really looks like he's worn out. Must be their club activities. Okay, nothing seems to be wrong._ *, Kasamatsu thought while looking at his friend.

"Ah. Sure, Tets-kun. Let's go?", the raven haired captain respond. When he saw Kuroko nodded, the captain lowered himself to carry his friend.

"HEAVE-HO", Yukio expressed when Kuroko got on his back.

The captain stood up and finally joked, "Aree~ Tets-kun, are you already on my back? Is this some kind of joke?"

Kuroko retaliated by gripping his hold on the captain's neck and said, "Aree~ Yukio-senpaii, are you sure you're not mistaking?"

Kasamatsu choked and patted his arm to say his apologies, "I give up, Tets-kun."

The trickster loosen his grip and said, "Yukio-senpaii, you're a bully. I hate you."

"Hehe. It's only a joke, Tets-kun. I'm really sorry.", Kasamatsu proclaimed and started walking.

.

.

Kuroko spoke again during their stroll when he rested his head on the captain's shoulders.

"Yukio-senpaii, you stink.", the teal haired boy mumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't like the smell, then you can get down.", Kasamatsu groaned.

Tetsuya chuckled and said, "But it feels comfortable, don't worry. Maybe I can sleep in here."

The raven haired captain felt silent as heat stroked in his cheeks. His friend really don't know when to stop.

"You better not sleep in there or I'll trade you to something when you're unconscious.", he joshed.

"I trust you, Yukio-senpaii. (Oyasumi Nasai.) Good night.", the petite boy really took a nap.

At least, his friend can't see his flushed face. 'The damn brat must be really tired', he thought. Kasamatsu slowed down his pace so that his friend would not wake up.

XXX

Yuichi was finally finished preparing for their dinner and get out to feed their little guardian.

"Here you go, little doggie.", the father of the house said while pouring dog food on the pet bowl.

.

 **CREEK!**

.

Their gate opened so he directed his gaze on the figure who is entering.

His mind is quite bugged from yet another eye-opener situation. His son, totally defenseless, is placed at the back from his visitor yesterday.

He quickly panicked and just pour all the food in the bowl, with the can on top of it and was not removed. Yuichi approached them immediately. He totally snapped and exclaimed, "Yukio-kun! What the hell happened here?! Why is my son unconscious? Did you do anything bad to my son. Argh. Kindly explain yourself or you'll regret I have ever trusted my son to you!"

Kasamatsu was also confused with the accusation of his friend's father. How did his brain process all those hypothesis? Like there is just a piece of cake at the table but you already have all the negative scenarios in your head. Something like what if there is poison in there and what if it's also expired, when in the first place, the one who made the confection is his son and just forgot to put a damn note.

The little bluenette managed to wake up and replied quickly, "Papa, you're so loud. Can't you see that I'm just sleeping?" He paused and sheepishly attacked again, "Would you first grasp the situation at hand before bursting like a mad man?" He patted the shoulder of his friend that he's alright now.

He stood up and spoke again, "Can't you see that my knees are still shaking from our practice earlier and he just kindly offered a helping hand to bring me home?"

The two young man was taken aback with Kuroko's sudden outburst, though his tone is still monotonous.

"I understand now, Tetsuya. I'm really sorry.", the young adult bowed his head to his son.

Kuroko crossed his arms and said, "I think you're saying sorry to the wrong person. It's Yukio-senpaii who got offended."

The old man really groveled from the soil to tell his sincerest regret, "My apologies, Yukio-kun. I was really rude to you. Please forgive me."

"I understand your concern, Yuichi-san. It's alright now. I forgive you.", Kasamatsu replied while scratching the back of his head.

.

.

A few more seconds, his father is still not standing up so the raven haired captain whispered something to his friend.

"Hey, Tets-kun. Aren't you gonna say something? Your father is still on the ground.", Yukio muttered his uneasiness.

"Papa, look there. You should also say sorry to Tetsuya#2.", the petite boy said while pointing to their pet.

* _Ah, so that's how it is. Tets-kun sure is really observant_ *, Yukio thought.

The old man rushed over to the little mutt and clean up over his mess. "I'm sorry, little doggie. Papa's such a klutz.", he said. The little furball barked back and started filling up his tummy.

"Papa, let's get inside now. Don't forget to wash your knees before eating.", Tetsuya said. He glanced over to his friend and invited also him to get inside.

.

.

The group ate Yuichi's servings of Ginger Chicken, Tomato salad and Green Bean Shirrae on the side. They began chatting in the middle of their feast.

"Papa, I didn't know that you can cook. These are actually great.", his only-son commented.

Kasamatsu second the motion, "Yeah, the chicken is so flavorful. I really like it, Yuichi-san."

"Ho-hum. Praise me more kids.", the young adult proclaimed.

They all giggled as they stared at each other. Suddenly, the youngest man in the lot spoke up.

"Yukio-senpaii. I'm planning to prepare a packed lunch for Kagami-kun. Do you think he would like Hamburg Steak?", the teal haired boy curiously asked.

His father accidentally spit out his food when he heard his son that he's preparing food for another man. Well, Kasamatsu felt odd. Not that he already enjoyed his friend's cooking but to hear another man to savor the Phantom Sixth Man's creations, he really don't know what to feel. On top of it, the man he is talking about is his partner in court.

Yuichi can't help but protest, "Who is this Kagami-kun, Tetsuya? Is he bullying you? Did he force you to cook food for him?"

The little bluenette just sighed and responded, "He's my classmate and my partner in basketball. He provided me earlier his packed lunch and I think I've done something wrong to upset him. In that case, I want to return the favor by cooking something for him. Papa, do you think there is something wrong with my intention?"

"Papa's just worried and you know that. I'm sorry again, Tetsuya. Of course, there's nothing wrong with your intention. Want me to help you out tomorrow morning?", Yuichi declared.

The disappearing prodigy smiled and nodded. He returned his attention to his friend and said, "Yukio-senpaii, what do you think?"

"Ah, yeah. That's fine. I think Kagami-kun will eat whatever you prepared.", the captain tried to smile.

.

.

Moments after, the visitor voiced out his last statement. He said, "Tets-kun, this is also part of your training. But would you like to jog with me every five in the morning? Let's meet up in the intersection near side the Takeshita street." He also remembered his friend's father and also asked, "Yuichi-san, can I invite your son for that purpose. I promise to keep my eyes on him. This will be good for conditioning his body everyday."

Tetsuya stared badly at his father showing that he will decide on his own and replied, "Sure, Yukio-senpaii. I will be in your care. If you like Papa, you could join us. We could bring Tetsuya#2 along the way."

"Is that alright, Yukio-kun? I might be a bother to you, young folks.", the young adult excused.

"Of course not, Yuichi-san. The more is the merrier. I'll tag Jirou, my younger brother, with us. What do you think, Tets-kun?", the raven haired captain answered.

Tetsuya chuckled and said, "That would be fun." He looked back at his father and threatened him, "Papa, you better wake up early or you'll regret staying up for summer."

"Alright, son. I'm defeated. I'll come along with you guys. Happy now?", Yuichi sighed.

The two young boys laughed it all out and continued with their eating. After their mess, the old man of the house took up all the cleaning and the two friends enjoyed themselves on creating banana protein shake with vanilla extract. The teal haired boy found it not bad compared to his favorite vanilla milkshake, even if it combined together with different mixtures. Yukio instructed him to do this every practice and he could try different recommended fruits for some variety.

.

.

"I guess, I'll be going now. Thanks for having me, Yuichi-san.", the captain said his good bye to the Kuroko's household.

"The pleasure's mine, Yukio-kun. Thanks for looking out for my son during this day.", the young adult bowed.

"See you tomorrow morning, Yukio-senpaii.", Yukio's friend smiled.

XXX

'Another day ended with our Mother Earth still rotating at the axis of our beloved Sun. No one ever wondered why gravity favor our precious planet and still safely drifting to space. Of how convenient that we have our moon to balance the equation and let us experience night time. Surely, nobody has an answer for all of this but as long as mystery exist, then everything should be fine. Like they say, we better not know everything or we'll regret it someday.'

"Finished!", Tetsuya said after finishing his assignment.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **BTS! NG-SHUU! Specials:**

The bluenette continued his talking and said, "Geez. You're such a child, Kagami-kun." He went back with his seat and stared back to his friend. He tried calling his name but there was no response from the unstained one. He even waved his hand in front of Kagami's face but to no avail.

Last resort was a move that he used on his former light when he's sleeping and won't even wake up. He stood up and blew hot air on Kagami's ear. The red haired stud suddenly felt tickled all over his body and squeaked loudly.

Much to their surprise, Kuroko lost control and stumbled to Kagami. The teal haired boy accidentally kissed something beside Kagami's lips. The red head couldn't take it anymore and something bizarre happened.

.

.

"Someone please help me carry my friend. He's bleeding so hard!", Kuroko managed to shout.

Overflowing vital fluids were coming out in Kagami's nose. The basketball idiot seems to have been drop dead and not moving an inch.

.

After some moments and aid is not coming for them..

"K-K-Kuroko-", the Seirin ace tried to speak up.

"Shhhh. Kagami-kun. You don't need to talk. The wound might open up.", the teal haired boy bluntly said.

"No, you need to know this. Please come closer so that you'll hear everything.", Kagami requested.

Kuroko obeyed his instruction and listened carefully.

"Kuroko, I won't be packing up pasta in our lunch ever again.", the red head managed to say his last testament and went back to Netherland.

* _I never thought that pasta for lunch could be this dangerous_ *, Kuroko thought.

"Kagami-kun! Wake up! Please don't leave us!", the teal haired boy exclaimed and gave up right after.

 **END OF BTS! NG-SHUU! Take 3**

* * *

 **Character Interview:**

Kuroko: Domo, Author-san.

Scarface: Hello, Tetsuya. Welcome to Character Interview section. Oh, by the way, you can just call me on my alias, Scarface.

Kuroko: Okay, Scarface-san. Thank you for having me. ***BOWS**

Scarface: The pleasure's mine, Tetsuya. ***BOWS**

Scarface: We have finally finished the first arc. Do you have anything or questions on your mind?

Kuroko: Well, there is just one.

Scarface: Mind if we can hear that?

Kuroko: ***PAUSE.** I think I've been talking a lot in this series. Aren't you gonna give me a break?

Scarface: Haha. You're no fun, Tetsuya. We just want to hear more of your cute voice.

Kuroko: But I'm not really talking.

Scarface: ~Mou. Don't sweat the small details. You're really such a sweet liar.

Kuroko: ~Ano. I think you're exposing something that is not meant for this chapter.

Scarface: Crap. That lying thing should be posted in your whole chapter in the unnamed arc.

Kuroko: Scarface-san, are you desperate?

Scarface: O-of course not. It's not that I wanted to give some hints to our readers to hook them up more. -aru

Scarface: ~Mou. Tetsuya, you're such a meanie. If you're like that, I won't give you your new skills.

Kuroko: ***SPARKLING EYES.** Scarface-san. From now on, let's be friends. Please give me an instant vanilla milkshake magic.

Scarface: ***FACE PALMED.** Of course, I can't give you that. But don't worry, Yukio will be there for you.

Kuroko: I know. ***SMILED**

Scarface: Kawaii! (Hugs Kuroko). I really had fun writing the two of you.

Kuroko: You better take responsibility, then.

Scarface: Of course! Even my stupid work can't stop me for writing more.

Scarface: (Still hugging Kuroko). So with that, please enjoy the upcoming more chapters.

Kuroko: (Arigatou, Minna-san.) Thank you, everyone.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

The jet black haired captain got home and moved directly to the living room. He only sees his mom and knitting something.

"Mom, whatcha' doing?", the eldest son asked.

"Ah, Yukio-honey. You're already in there. This one's for Tetsuya#2.", his mother replied.

"You really took a liking to our pet", Yukio said.

Masami then emitted a different aura and said, "Yeah. By the way, I'm also getting impatient, son. When are you gonna take home those two?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that, mom? You're being vague again.", Yukio riposted.

"Just what it says so. Mou~ If you're slow like that, you'll never gonna win over him.", Masami pouted.

Yukio drew a question mark in top of his head and watched his mom grumbled all night.

* * *

This section will only appear every start of another arc and let's see how their relationship will evolve. Some characters will be added as we progress through the story. This is like the Character Profile in the Harvest Moon series showing their friendship/love points to the protagonist.

 **[M] Relationship Chart (As of Point 6):**

Yukio to Kuroko (Vice versa) - Developing Friends: Unexpected meetings turned into a new bond. For now, they want to preserve first of what they have. Will it be too late before they realize their real feelings?

Kagami to Kuroko - Boy Crush: America is a liberated country so his surroundings are much open to admit it, though he can't tell his friend right now since it might freak him out. Will his little crush turns into something more?

Kise to Kuroko - Unrequited Love: Disappointed at first but when he got to know the real side of his mentor, cupid already strucked his heart. Being ignored continuously, will he fight for his love?

Aomine to Kuroko - Broken (Middle School) Love: Selfish as ever, he always thought that Tetsu will always be beside him. When he heard about his shadow's disappearance, he felt betrayed. Will he continue on being ignorant and deny his angsty heart?

Kise to Aomine - Basketball Idol: Starting as an item for worship, he has always try to rival Aomine but in no luck, always in the foot of defeat. Will he continue looking up at this person once he knew the Teiko Ace's real feelings with his mentor?

Jirou to Kuroko - Interested: Being ignored by most people, only his brothers and this newcomer has managed to approached him. Will his curiosity be the one to break his relationship with his older brother?

Hayakawa to Kuroko - Complete Admiration: Once he set eyes on Kuroko's talents, he had keep it to himself that he's developing a sense of admiration towards the teal haired boy. Now that he's found out, how will he handle his feelings when he got to see Kuroko again?

? to Kuroko - Secret Agenda: Knowing someone who is always flocked with girls and end up getting hooked with a cute boy, the sneaky guy joined in the circle. If girls won't like it, then so be it since if he can rival the true Casanova, he would taste utmost victory. Will his cheekiness works on the target or will only get him in reverse?

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko meets Midorima

* * *

 **A/N:** I think, this pace is still slow and I think, I cut the start of the Interhigh. Sorry, but I'm enjoying it so please understand. The next chapter will cover that, I hope. For Kuroko's intelligence, I altered his IQ and equalized it with Hanamiya. Probably, we can deal with that. That's all for this chapter. Please do drop a review and tell me how you feel. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.


	9. Point 7

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. I'm back now in this site. Like ZOOOM, the pizza delivery is here, so sorry, it's not free charge. Now that we're here, it only means one thing, another chapter for BTS! From this point, we've got another character who will be popping out of nowhere but from another fictional series. Let's see if he can make it to the main roster. Now here we go..

xXx

Quote for this chapter:

The only lucky item you'll need is already within - CONFIDENCE

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

The Run and Go - Doo Doo Doo

Kuroko was about to position himself to his spacious bed and read his previous book, when he saw his phone radiated. Well, he really hope that it's not his usual sender and nope, he won't acknowledge that Kise is his text mate. If he admit that, the blonde would be hitting him with more messages.

He opened his phone and felt odd that it's from an unknown number. Thinking back, only the Generation of Miracles, Momoi, Kagami and Yukio-senpaii knew his number. The teal haired boy was so sure that any one of them are not capable of giving his number since only few people notice him. Though his primary suspect is Kise, he couldn't contemplate how that person managed to convince the attention grabber to get his number. He just thought that this is one of the mentioned people he knew and his friend just happen to renew their contact number. So without any more suspense, he finally read it.

.

To: Kuroko-kun

From: xxx0239xxx021

Message: Hello, Kuroko-kun. Good evening. This might be a surprise to you but Kise only gave your number to me, so don't worry. I won't give it to anyone. By the way, this is Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, the power forward of Kaijo. I didn't have the chance to say this and it's the only reason I texted you, but Kuroko-kun, you're so cool! Can we be friends? :)

.

The reserved boy can't help but smile. This guy seems to be the loud-mouthed player who loves to get the rebound, if memory serves him right. It would not hurt to befriend a person by text since it's already the the age of modern technology. Maybe, he'll just tell this to Yukio-senpaii since they're attending the same school. Without any more hesitation, he tried to replied back.

.

To: Hayakawa-san

From: Kuroko

Message: Hello, Hayakawa-san. It's nice meeting you, though it's only on text. I'm fine being friends with you and I hope we could get to see each other again.

.

 **CLICK!** \- Message has been sent

.

The petite boy only waited for a few seconds and he got another reply. It was freaking fast for an average texter. He didn't think that it was from his new admirer but when he opened his phone, it's clearly registered as "Hayakawa-san." He clicked the 'Ok' button to read the message.

.

To: Kuroko-kun

From: Hayakawa-san

Message: Wow! I'm soooooooooooo happy, Kuroko-kun. I can't wait for that. Oh hey. This might be out-of-the-box, but what do you think of Kise?

.

Well, that was really sudden. He never expected to be asked like that. If we're talking about Kise, there are only limited words that popped out in his mind if someone asked him personally so he quickly replied back while he's in the mood.

.

To: Hayakawa-san

From: Kuroko

Message: Kise-kun is so annoying. He always assault me whenever he sees me. He wasn't like that when I first met him. Though his dedication to basketball is still admiring. I think I like that side of him. I must say, his potential is bottomless. Maybe if he toned down a little, I can change my mind about him.

.

 **CLICK!** \- Message has been sent

.

This time, he didn't close his phone. As anticipated, he got his response after a few seconds. It seems to be a little creepy but when he pictured the enthusiastic face of the power forward, he can't help but erase the thought of it. At least, he didn't judge badly. His principle is to get to know the individual personally before making an impression. Well, he might be one of those techie savvy. Kuroko finally read the message.

.

To: Kuroko-kun

From: Hayakawa-san

Message: You may know this already, Kuroko-kun, but Kise always say great things about you. I bet he'll listen to you if you said that. Oh, I texted too much. Sorry for bothering you. Good night, Kuroko-kun. Take care. :)

.

Kuroko responded with a short 'Good night' and stared at his phone for a couple of undetermined seconds. There, he thought that maybe he's a little bit harsh with the blonde model. All his life, he has experienced being ignored by most people even if they not meant it. If he's gonna continue on treating Kise like this, who knows if he will also leave him behind. Some part of him don't want that. The Copy-Cat prodigy maybe one of the most annoying human in his life but he's not really that bad.

The teal haired boy positioned himself in his personal cradle and resumed of what he was thinking. He must have handled his circumstances with Kise in a wrong way. Okay, he finally admit that. He just thought that if you give a candy to an appealing kid, he/she would definitely crave for more. So he didn't even tried to explain anything with him. The most hateful part is, he wouldn't want to impose greedy requests to him. He thought that it's too impolite for him.

Roll, roll. Roll but not on the boat. The phantom player couldn't stop rolling from his bed. It didn't crossed his mind that a simple question would bugged his well-being wherein finishing his assignment would only took five minutes. He made another roll and..

 **THUD!**

He bumped his head on the wall. "(Itai.) Ouch", was his only reaction. He rubbed his head to alleviate the sudden stingy feeling and he was not sure but Kuroko thought that he finally made a decision. Who would have thought that a little push would give him the initiative to take action, though it's not really a push. A knack from reality would really straight things up. This would be a long process but as long as he's honest with his intentions, he thought that everything's gonna be fine. He finally managed to have come in-terms with it so next day in the morning, if ever the blonde model texted him again, he would reply earnestly and tell him some conditions.

Kuroko lied down with his back and opened his arms wide. Well, this is to be expected. His forelimb couldn't reach the end side of his bed. He groaned from the very idea of it. His height is pretty average for a normal human being but if he's going against someone like Aomine, he sighed. He just perished the thought when he remembered that tomorrow's gonna be the start of Inter High. He felt nervous that he's going to face again his old friends but not as a teammate. It's going to be as enemies on court. Still, he believed in his current allies that they will overcome this ordeal. In order for him to enter sleep zone, he didn't count sheep but the number of bounces of basket ball managed to calm his mind. From there, he found complete tranquility.

XXX

The messed-up haired boy woke up covered in a warm blanket. His father must have intruded again but yeah, he's grateful for his father's parental action. It sure is quiet during this dead of time. He got up and changed quickly for a more comfy cloth in their trotting session. He wore a powder blue tank top covered with light hoodie, blue jogging sportswear and of course, some running shoes.

After changing, he went to his father's room and found out that he's not there. Kuroko tried searching in their wide kitchen but no one's there also. The dining room is still empty when he went there. Last space was their living room but when he moved there, still no sign of the travelling businessman. From there, he sulked inwardly.

* _Stupid Papa. He should just tell me if he really don't want to join. Running away doesn't solve the matter. Hmph._ *, the teal haired boy mused. He came back to his senses when he heard their little guardian's bark. He immediately went outside and stood there for a while, and his anxiousness suddenly dwindled after seeing something he really did not expected.

The young adult is all-dressed up for their run and quietly humming while watering the tea plants.

"Good morning, Tetsuya. Nice weather we are having.", the dealer said and smiled.

The little bluenette also replied with a smile, "Good morning, Papa. Are we ready to go? I don't want us to be late."

"Ah, yes. I'm almost done here, son.", Yuichi responded. He placed the gardening tool in the shed and gestured an okay sign to his son.

.

.

The male Kurokos were ten minutes earlier when they got to their target place. Though, they only waited for a few seconds until the Kasamatsu brothers arrived.

"Yo, Tets-kun!", the raven haired captain greeted.

"Good morning. Yukio-senpaii. Jirou-san.", Tetsuya responded. He continued, "Yukio-senpaii, is your voice alright now?"

"Yep. I can finally yell at Kise later.", the jet black haired captain grinned.

.

After their greetings like Jirou quickly grabbing at Tetsuya#2, the blue elite captain declared, "Our session is to go back and forth in this post up to Shinjuku. Our checkpoint is the Hanazono Shrine, everyone got that?"

Most of them nodded and Yukio turned his gaze to his friend and said, "Tets-kun, if you can't finish this course. You won't be having my homemade mango protein shake for you."

The little bluenette figured what was he thinking and muttered, "That's not fair, Yukio-senpaii. So you've knew that we still haven't restocked for fruits."

The captain crossed his arms and said, "Heh. Well, you only got one option and that is-.", before the eldest brother of the Kasamatsu household could finish his sentence, the trickster already faced back and said, "To get back to sleep."

Yukio already grabbed his hoodie when he's about to move. "Where do you think you're going, Tets-kun?", he said in a serious tone.

"Ah. I think I forgot something at home.", Tetsuya straightly said.

The captain's right eye twitched, pointed his finger at his friend's father's back and scowled, "So that big bag is not enough? What do you think this is, a hiking?"

"But, Yukio-kun. I'm so worried by my son. I just packed every thing that we need. We can also buy things along the way, you know.", Yuichi pleaded.

"Yukio-senpaii. Please don't be mad at my father. He looks sorry now, see?", the teal haired boy deadpanned.

 **Death glare.**

Although he looks mad, the captain is already happy to have another conversation with his friend. He just toned down his voice and said, "Tets-kun. Are you serious with our training?"

The petite boy looked at him and said, "(Hai!) Yes. Sorry, Yukio-senpaii. I was just playing around. It's just that it's gonna be long run so I acted like a child."

Yukio sighed. "Good. At least, you're aware that I'm doing this only for you.", he said in a serious face.

"(Hai!) Yes. I'm grateful for that, Yukio-senpaii.", the teal haired boy responded.

Yuichi can be clearly seen bothered by what he is experiencing right now. Nope, there's no _***mushi**_ visible on their surroundings. But his eyes are deceiving him that there are sparkles around the two teenagers.

Jirou moved beside Tetsuya's father and intentionally exclaimed, "Ah. What a nice view. I'm so jealous."

"Ahem. Aren't we gonna run now?", Yuichi pronounced.

Their heads agreed and ignored the furious father who is still muttering cursed words. Due to this, they are creating distances on their activity once they started running.

.

.

The teal haired boy shouted, "Papa! If you're like that, we'll gonna leave you behind!"

His father can't talked back now since his dealer's body is already exhausted. Also, with his bag pack, he is really having a hard time to keep up with them.

Yukio heard that and roared, "Oi, Tets-kun! You're one to talk! Hurry up or you won't catch up with us!"

The two look-alike saw the little bluenette pouted. Jirou can't help but comment, "Yukio-nii, is he really an athlete?"

"Ah yeah, he's one hell of an athlete. A one of a kind.", the raven haired haired captain rolled his eyes.

 **AARRRRFH! RAAFFH!** \- Tetsuya#2 is keeping up with them.

Jirou was cute-strucked by the puppy so he picked it up while moving on to their destination. Yukio ignored his brother and went ahead. Once they get to the top, he'll really give them some lecture they need since he thought that it was the proper thing to do.

.

.

Twenty minutes after, the Phantom Sixth Man is only meters away at the foot of their checkpoint and he's sure that the Kasamatsu brothers are already at the top of it. He bend his knees to rest for a while. Suddenly, the bushes around him ruffled like some kind of wild animal is lingering on there. He didn't mind it since he's pretty sure that there are no such things around the city.

A few seconds later, something groped his back.

"Excuse me, are you my little sister?", a young voice echoed in Tetsuya's ear.

The teal haired boy turned around to affirm his welfare. What he saw was a purple medium-haired teenager with white jacket and pants. He seems to be around his age.

Tetsuya tried to reply, "Ano~."

But the guy in front of him was smiling and seems to be that his purple eyes are sparkling.

The stranger then talked, "You don't seem to be my little sister. But you're such a cutie, do you have a boyfriend?"

* _Is he mistaking me as a girl? Yeah, my muscles are not that developed right now and happen to be wearing a very short sportswear. I also forgot to remove my hood while running. Wait, how did he notice me? It's still early in the morning. Ah, this is troublesome._ *, the trickster thought.

He just played with his facade, removed his hood and replied bluntly, "Sorry, but I'm a guy."

What he did not expect, the purple haired guy suddenly hugged him and said, "Ah. I don't mind. You're so cute!"

He continued, "Hey, are you lost? You seem to be tired."

The sneaky teenager sniffed his hair while in the moment, "You're sweaty but your hair smells sweet."

Although the petite boy is not reacting from his vulgar actions, he did not pushed back the offender since he thought that things would get haywire if he took the wrong move. He seems to have a nice build and must be strong since when he was enveloped, he could feel his muscles are bulked up.

From their point, Tetsuya's companions already saw them and derangedly rushing to the petite boy's aid.

The purple haired guy finally removed his cuddle and said, "Hey, don't wander like that alone. Don't you know that there's a rumor that there's a groper at this place."

Tetsuya don't know what to say. He didn't wanted this, but his brain already registered him as an idiot. At least, he feels safe now. That's what matters to him now.

Another surprising exertion was implemented, as the half-witted stranger carried him in bridal style form and declared, "Don't worry, I'll take you home. By the way, I'm Kirio Yamada. I'm a second year high school student. And you are?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko. A first year high school student. Yamada-san, I'm fine. You don't have to do this.", Tetsuya finally spoken with monotonous tone.

Before Yamada could speak again, a straight punch was gonna land to his face.

"Wait, Jirou!", Yukio called. The little mutt is also growling hard as he was placed down.

 **BOFF!**

The white suited teenager blocked the punch with his right hand and quickly place down Tetsuya. The troublemaker threw another straight jab but were repelled again.

"Hey, what are you doing to Kuroko-kun!?", Jirou was furious.

Yamada came to his senses and exclaimed, "K-Kuroko-kun? Wait. Ah, Kuroko-kun. Do you know them?"

"(Hai!) Yes. They're my friends.", the petite boy said and evaded earlier's sudden fist fight.

Jirou fell silent with that and removed his fist from the purple haired guy. He must have been happy to be called as one. The raven haired captain then intervened, "Yeah, we're his friend. Please step aside since you're so close to Tets-kun."

Yamada didn't move and blurted out, "Tets-kun?! Hey, that's a cute nick name. Heh. I won't lose to you." He switch his attention to the teal haired boy. He said, "Hey. Can I call you, Tetsu-bou."

Tetsuya#2 was barking hard and seems to be displeased. Yamada didn't notice how cute the dog since his attention is all on the petite boy.

The Kasamatsu brothers were stunned. How bold can this guy could be. Adding this 'bo' or 'bou' thing in someone's name means that they are cute. This honorific is specially been given to boys.

"Sorry, Yamada-san. But that's a bit intruding. You can just call me by my surname.", Tetsuya deadpanned.

"Eh?! But that's unfair. How come he can call you like that?", the purple haired guy pouted.

The Phantom Sixth Man sighed. He replied, "Well. Yukio-senpaii is one of my dearest friend. And between you and me, we just happened to be acquainted."

Yukio blushed but he grinned when Yamada looked at him. Guess the winner for this round is clear as day.

The purple haired idiot was about to speak when another man had already exclaimed, "Whew, I've finally *huff *huff made it."

Everyone looked at him as he regained his breath. Yuichi managed to speak again, "Tetsuya, are you proud of your father now?"

Yamada scanned the young adult. He looks like Tetsu-bou but he's way too far to be match with the teal haired boy's cuteness. This must be destiny, he thought. He behaved for a while and shut his mouth.

"(Hai.) Yes. Papa did a great job. Let's do this again tomorrow.", the little bluenette responded.

The raven captain can't help but to speak too, "Hey, we're not finished yet. You two haven't reached the top of the shrine."

With that, everyone moved to their own pace. Jirou suddenly screeched, "Hey, why are you following us?!"

"Hah!? Are you an idiot?! Can't you see, I'm escorting Tetsu-bou? Who knows if suddenly someone assaulted him. Can you guys even protect him?", Yamada answered.

"What the hell did you say?!", Jirou mocked and tugged his jacket upwards. Yukio also got irritated from his statement.

From that heated moment, Yuichi interfered, "Ano~ Who is this weirdo? Why is he giving my son a familiar nick name?"

The younger Kasamatsu let go as Yamada tapped his arms. The purple haired guy knelt down and speak up, "Ahem. Nice to meet you, Tetsu-bou's father. I'm Kirio Yamada, at your service."

"Yamada-san. Please stop me calling me that. You're being impolite with me. I don't like it.", Tetsuya bluntly said.

The swift evader panicked and replied, "Tet- Kuroko-kun. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Yuichi's eyes also darkened when he heard again the nickname so he also speak up with his overreacting comments, "Yamada-kun. I'm sorry to interrupt but what's your motive to my son? Do you have you any pervy thoughts on him? Are you planning on hitting my Tetsuya?"

Well, Yukio and Tetsuya are used to this now so they didn't mind now as they looked at each other. Jirou, on the other hand, gulped as he heard those declarations. So his older brother is right about Tetsuya's father. Of course, anyone can expect an overprotective parent but what they're experiencing in this moment is on a different level of security which can exceed the top spot of parental guidance.

Yamada shrieked and quickly replied, "Ah. Yes- I mean no! Of course not. It's just that I'm the captain of the martial arts club of my school and I think I could accompany Kuroko-kun since I got worried by his safety. Don't you guys know that there's a groper in this area. He seems to be a maniac who would suddenly hugged someone. Geez, that's too scary."

Tetsuya sighed. Whilst everyone beside him were stupefied. 'He's the rumored groper. No doubt about it.' is what they all clearly thought. This is yet another case of the big bang theory. Obviously, no formula can equate to live up with his foolishness level. Suddenly, "Baka Yamada-san.", Tetsuya just laughed it off. Everyone just followed through and feel the funny moment.

"Wait. Why is everyone laughing? Did I say something stupid?", Yamada exclaimed. They all snickered again. Well, the purple haired guy didn't mind since he's mesmerized by Tetsuya's reaction. He never thought to see an adorable sight like this. For now, he was so happy to have woken up early.

Yuichi was still in his tears when he spoke up, "Yamada-kun, you're a funny guy. Hey, everyone. Let's go there and eat some food that I prepared earlier. I bet you're all tired." The little mutt growled back when he heard that.

The group followed his instructions and moved to a more appropriate place to eat.

Inside the plastic box that Yuichi removed from his bag is a set of TLC sandwiches. Yamada's purple eyes twinkled in anticipation.

The teal haired boy already commented, "Papa, they look good."

"Go ahead, kids. Try some.", the young adult proclaimed. One by one, they picked their own sandwich.

.

"Thanks for the food!"

.

Yamada was in tears as he muttered, "Mmmm. (Umai!) Yummy! Kuroko-san, these are great!"

Everybody followed through with their delightful remark and Yuichi is quite pleased with that. The dealer smiled and felt that his energy is regaining back. He told that the bread is composed of tofu, bacon, romaine lettuce and cucumber while the condiment is mashed avocado instead of mayonnaise.

They continued on with their conversation..

"Yamada-san, are you not hurt by Jirou-san's punches? I thought they were all powerful strikes.", the little bluenette said.

The martial artist's eyes glistened again. "I'm fine, Kuroko-kun. Thanks for worrying about me.", is what he said while acting to be modest.

"Tch. I should have punch you more. You're lucky that Kuroko-kun is beside you or else I shouldn't have hold back.", Jirou said.

Yamada glared back and replied, "Heh. You're one to talk. The truth is, your punches are really weak. Are you even trying?"

The two thick-head went on with their rally of insulting comments so Tetsuya ignored them and turned his attention to the blue elite. "Yukio-senpaii, I have something to tell you.", the teal haired boy mumbled.

"Oh yeah. What is it, Tets-kun?", the raven haired captain said.

"Well, someone texted me last night and he seems to be nice. I didn't know how he got my number from Kise but he told me that he's the only one who got my number. I think I can trust him for that. Oh yeah, he's also part of your team.", the little bluenette said.

* _That brat. He already made a move. Tch. I can't even confront him since my team doesn't know that I'm already friends with the Phantom Sixth Man. For now, I'll just observe the two and see for myself if they have this malicious intent. Tets-kun doesn't need insensitive people as his friend. Geez, I'm becoming like Yuichi-san for thinking like this._ *, Yukio focusing on his mind.

The petite boy called his attention again, "Yukio-senpai?"

"Ah. Is that Hayakawa?", Yukio correctly guessed.

The trickster furrowed his eye brows and said, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, Kise blabbered about you again yesterday. During that time, Hayakawa joined the chatter. Actually, Hayakawa said the he li-", the captain stopped from the last word.

* _Crap. That was close. Tets-kun must not know these things. As his friend, it is my duty to protect his chastity at all cost and in all due respect. I think I should lie for now. Yeah, that's for the better. I'm sorry, Hayakawa but this is for Tets-kun. No hard feelings._ *, Yukio was deep in his thoughts with all of his ramblings.

Suddenly, Tetsuya already cut in, "Li- Hayakawa-san likes Kise?"

"Huh!?", the eldest Kasamatsu in the block yelled.

But nobody turned to his attention. The two thick-heads are still on with their petty talks. Tetsuya's father and their pet are nowhere in sight. He must have gotten of somewhere. Must be sight seeing or maybe he went to a wash room. Well, who knows. What matters now is that it's only the teal haired boy who is looking at him.

"How could you say that, Tets-kun?", Yukio inquired back.

"Hmmmm. During our text last night, Hayakawa-san suddenly asked me about Kise-kun. I just told him what I know about Kise-kun and he said that I should be friendly with Kise-kun. Isn't that weird, Yukio-senpaii? He went through all the trouble to get my number and been friends with me, just to ask aboout Kise-kun.", the little bluenette concluded.

* _Ah. So that's how is it. Phew. Hayakawa must have been concerned with Kise. That brat. He didn't even prioritize himself first. What is he, some kind of a tragic person? With that kind of attitude, he won't be getting Tets-kun's attention. But wait, why am I concerned about Hayakawa's feelings. I'm not rooting for his side. Erase that mind set. *Sigh. At least, Tets-kun drew a wrong conclusion. Hehe. This could be amusing._ *, the jet black haired captain is concentrating on his mind.

That aside, the Phantom Sixth Man spoke again, "Yukio-senpaii? Are you all right? You were shaking your head earlier. Then this time, you suddenly smiled for no reason."

Kuroko stopped and presented a face that he have solved some kind of murder case. He opened his hand in front of his friend's face and exclaimed, "Wait. I think I got it now. Yukio-senpaii also likes Kise-kun!"

"Whaaaaaaat!?", the raven haired captain was surprised.

In order to maintain his detective stance, Kuroko continued, "Well, you two seems to be close. If you're bothered like that when Hayakawa-san has already made his move, then it only means one thing. You really like Kise-kun, Yukio-senpaii. After all, Kise-kun is handsome, friendly and charismatic. Well, don't worry. I will never judge you. As your friend, I would even support you."

"Tets-kun, that's not how it is.", Yukio pleaded and trying to keep a normal tone.

.

Straightaway, Yuichi with Tetsuya#2, made his saving-the-day entry.

"Would you guys please settle down. We're just beside a holy place which is the shrine. Please show some respect.", the young adult announced.

The youngsters looked at each other and felt sorry for their ruckus. This time, it's Tetsuya's father who spoke again, "Oh. Here are some refreshments to cool down your heads."

Everyone did what the dealer said and grabbed their drinks.

.

 ***Gulp. * Gulp. *Gulp**

.

""Thanks, Papa. You even bought my favorite brand.", Tetsuya said.

His father smiled and replied, "Of course. You're welcome, my son."

Abruptly, the raven haired captain couldn't hold it in. He grabbed one of his friend's hands and mumbled, "Tets-kun."

"Yukio-senpaii?", the little bluenette is kind of worried now.

"Please listen to me carefully.", the captain said with a serious tone. 'Ok' was the only reply that his friend could give.

Yukio tried to integrate with his core so he inhaled and then exhaled. Now that he is calm, he finally said what he wants, "I don't like Kise in any kind of way that you may think. I'm just his captain and that's it."

Almost everyone turned their attention to him. Yukio then continued, "Please believe me. I don't have that kind of thing with that brat."

One head was not satisfied with the declaration. As careless as he can be, Yamada blurted out, "I bet, you're just a two-timer. You're trying to persuade Kuroko-kun while you keep Kise for yourself. How greedy can you be?"

Yukio couldn't hold back anymore since it's his reputation which is evaluated and so he shouted back, "Shut up! You're just an idiot. You don't know anything about us. So you stay away from this."

What's surprising, his friend is tightening his grip on his hands and sincerely replied, "I believe in you, Yukio-senpaii."

The moment is just so touching that the identified groper could burst into tears from his envious mind. Yuichi, on the other hand, is confused again. He isn't definitely a _***mushishi**_ but his sense of vision is deceiving him again to see strange objects around the two friends. Maybe he should stop idolizing the protagonist of a certain fictional series that he watched. It's getting on his nerves to think that his son is attracting this mushi thing.

"Ahem, Would you guys just continue with our conversation.", Yuichi spoke up for clearing his mind.

Without a second more to waste, the little bluenette turned his gaze on Yamada and said, "Yamada-san. I think what you said is rude. You don't know anything about Yukio-senpaii so saying things like that is kind of inappropriate. Please give your apologies to Yukio-senapii or else I might regret being acquainted to you."

'This can't be' is how Yamada is handling the teal haired boy's complaint. He felt bad for degrading Testuya's friend. His usual overwhelming aura suddenly ticked off to a very depressing one. The martial artist can't now face his crush for what he have foolishly said. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulders and said, "Oi! you heard Kuroko-kun. Say sorry to my brother. Geez, you're not a man if you can't even do that."

Yamada looked at Jirou and thought that he was being sympathize. And so, he bowed his head in front of Yukio and blazoned, "I'm sorry, Yukio-san. It was my bad. I didn't want it to say in that way. I'm really sorry."

The raven haired captain attest his apology, then he looked at his friend who have nodded to forgive him. He then exclaimed, "Okay. You're forgiven. Just watch your words next time."

"Yukio-senpaii's right. Yamada-san, please be careful with your mouth. You might be offending someone without you knowing.", the little bluenette added.

The trickster folded his arms on his chest and continued, "Mou~ I'm getting worried about you, Yamada-san. You're looking for your little sister, right? Then, how about if I give you my phone number and help you with that. I'll contact you once I got information about her."

Yamada was so happy to hear that. He might have forgotten about his search on his younger sister but to get the number of his crush, then all for the better, he thought. Well, despite the fact the he's overjoyed, he's still unsure so he told what's on his mind, "Really?! But I'm really not good with these gadgets. I think I only used them from our field trip."

The other boys looked at him, dumb founded. 'He's an idiot, alright. How low can he get.' is what they all have in mind. The petite boy emitted a deep audible breath.

"Yamada-san, don't worry. I'm the only one who's gonna text if you can't do it. Are you fine with that?", Tetsuya said.

"I-I'm gonna help too! But I'm gonna report to Kuroko-kun not to you. S-since you're an idiot.", Jirou and his trying voice to help out.

Yamada was so content right now so he replied to one of them, "Jirou-kun, you should have not mention the idiot thing. But anyway, I didn't know you're nice. Haha. Thanks, buddy."

"Kuroko-kun, I'm fine with that. Sorry for troubling you.", he turned his attention to Tetsuya and get his phone. He showed his background picture to everyone and it's actually an image of his little sister. After that, the youngsters exchanged mails. The blue elite was the first one to speak up, "Oi, Jirou. Don't trouble Tets-kun on mailing him with something so trivial. He would really help you if he thinks that you're in a pinch."

The teal haired boy pouted and said, "How you even say that, Yukio-senpaii?"

"Well, I just felt that you will actually do that. Just when I remember how you calmed every crying child in the orphanage, I bet that you couldn't resist if it's your friend.", the raven haired captain declared. Jirou blushed from the friend case while Tetsuya can't help but to smile that he's right. Yamada's eyes widen again from the little cute things that his crush is doing.

Yuichi, well, is still Yuichi. Though he could say that his son looks like enjoying their time. It's been a long time since he saw his son like that so he didn't mind this instance if Tetsuya is showing his true expressions. He's now thankful for having Yukio as his friend. There he thought that maybe he should lowered down his suspicions on him. _But_ , the defense must still be intact. Yeah, for now, he got the highest friendship point for his son but for his approval point, that's way too long to convince him. He was again in his own analysis when his son looked at him and sighed.

"(Hai.) Alright. (Hai.) Alright. Yukio-nii. I'm not as idiot as someone like him.", Jirou finally responded and pointed his thumb to the biggest idiot in the lot.

The purple haired guy retaliated back quickly, "What's that?! You said idiot again!? That's kind of insulting coming from you."

And so, the two hot-headed guys are at it again. Since morning is just around the corner in a few more minutes, the eldest Kasamatsu proclaimed, "Hey guys, we should be getting back now. We don't want to be late in school, are we?"

.

"Ah, I think I should be excusing myself for now. I'll just grab a taxi on our way home. I still have to cook rice for my son's lunch and prepare some special sauce for his Hamburg Steak. Don't worry, son. I'll leave the patty to you.", the young adult besought.

The dealer then turned his attention to the eldest man in the young folks and said, "Yukio-kun. You better take care of my son while I'm out."

"Of course, Yuichi-san. You won't be disappointed.", Yukio seriously said.

"Ok, take care of yourselves. I should be going now. Tetsuya#2, let's go. I bet you're tired also", the dealer responded with assurance.

Everyone waved goodbye as Tetsuya shouted, "Papa, take care of yourself also."

After a few seconds, the martial artist was the one to speak up, "Everyone, thanks for hanging out with me. I should also be going now. I think I'm all fired up to find my little sister again."

No one waved back as he left out the perimeter. 'How did he even think that he can find his little sister in this kind of time. This is beyond any specialist to explain his idiocy', is what maybe their conclusion. During the quiet time, Kuroko was the one who destroyed that silence with his usual tone, "Yukio-senpaii. I won't give up on your protein shake. Let's go."

Yukio face palmed as they proceeded on moving while his younger brother is snickering along the way. Kuroko sure is interesting. Jirou is quite delighted to have his name enlisted in his few contact entries in his phone. Though, he doesn't know what topic beside basketball he can talk about Kuroko.

.

.

They made it into their starting point without any more trouble. Though, the Kasamatsu brothers moved in a pace that they can see their friend in their line of sight. It's like, no more weirdos can joined into their circle. The previous person was already a mess so to prevent another tragedy to happen, they made sure that no one can approach their kindhearted run mate. As promised, Kuroko got his protein shake and made their parting after that. Yukio forgot to lecture the group in their carefree actions, so he just saved it for tomorrow's session.

Once the teal haired boy got home, he saw all the ingredients lined up for his Hamburg Steak. It's just as he instructed last night to his father. The only-son didn't squandered any more time and cooked right away. They talked about their uneventful run on their way back home while he order his father to create onigiri for their staple food.

They finished right away and let his father packed his lunch as he get to the bathroom. He drank all the protein shake while relaxing in the tub. It sure was an exhausting morning but he felt so many positive vibes after he recalled them. Another bond was created but hey, no card floated in his head. The _***Social Link**_ must not have been set for this series. If ever, Yamada could be categorized in the Emperor faction.

Once done bathing, he swiftly moved into his uniform suit and get down to get ready for school. He got his packed lunch and informed his father for his leave-taking.

XXX

School time rang. This sound has been a trademark for every normal human being who are and have gone into their educational institution. The basketball fanatics are wide awake today and been paying attention to their morning class. The Science teacher began calling their names to check up on their result about yesterday's exam.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. I repeat. Kuroko Tetsuya.", the Science teacher proclaimed.

The silent boy in the class raised his right hand beside his professor and exclaimed, "I'm right here, Takada-sensei."

Everyone shrieked, as usual, and only realized his presence when he was in front of the room.

"Kuroko-kun. I didn't know you're there. I'm sorry. Oh here's your paper. As expected, you nailed again the exam. A perfect score to boot.", Takada said.

"Thanks, Takada-sensei. It's thanks to your teaching that I managed to get this score.", Kuroko bowed.

Takada was pleased that he's doing a good job and be thanked by this cute fellow. He must be a pedophile for grinning like an idiot but he already had his sweetheart at home so he perished the thought and replied back, "Maa~ Maa~ You're flattering your teacher too much. But thanks, Kuroko-kun. You can now get back to your seat."

Kagami wore his bad eyes as Kuroko pass him. * _Tch. How the hell did he perfect the exam. He's just sleeping the whole time. Thanks to your teaching, my ass. Can't Takada-sensei even see that. Or is it just me who is always looking at Kuroko? Ah, damn it. I'm more worn out about his text yesterday than the start of Inter High today. Did he really made another lunch just for me? Ugh. Kuroko, you're such a tease. Doesn't he knows that he's always on my mind now?_ *, the basketball idiot was really deep in his not-so-stocked head.

Takada was already beside him and shouted, "KA-GA-MI-KUN!"

"Waaaahhh. Kuroko. Ah, I mean. Takada-sensei. I didn't know you're in there.", Kagami literally shouted in surprise. Everyone in the class giggled. There's no helping with this loud student. It's pretty obvious that the red head is looking at the petite boy.

The Science teacher smacked his rolled cardboard on Kagami's head. He said, "Geez, I've been calling you about five times. Whatever you maybe thinking, here's your paper. You barely passed the exam yesterday. But that is still an achievement for you so I'll praised you this time. Just keep that up and you won't have any troubles in your basketball dream."

Takada continued, "You guys will be dismissed after lunch so good luck also with that."

Seen grinning, the petite boy whispered from his back, "Hey, Kagami-kun. Congratulations."

He was about to say thanks when their teacher announced again, "Okay, class. Pass on your assignments that I gave yesterday."

Kagami got a shocker again. Man, how many Kurokos have twirled around his head that he totally neglect his assignment.

He heard someone tittered at his back, passed his paper to him and exclaimed, "Kagami-kun, you shouldn't have slept in the class."

The basketball idiot was insulted by that and shouted again,"I didn't slept yesterday at class. I just forgot to do my assignment."

"Ahem. You're still in the class, Kagami-kun.", Takada said.

Again, a round of chortle for him. The Science teacher mumbled, "What am I gonna do with you? *Sigh. Just bring your assignment tomorrow. Got that?"

Kagami nodded and got embarrassed. He looked back and saw Kuroko to be in a good mood.

* _What's with him. Is he happy that I got dumped again by our teacher? Hmmmm. I think that is not the case. That's too low for him. Maybe, I'll just ask directly._ *, the Seirin ace mused.

"Oi, Kuroko. You seem to be in a good mood. What's up?", Kagami whispered.

Kuroko got his attention and replied, "Well, I sort of jogged with my father earlier and-."

The teal haired boy stopped when he felt that his phone vibrated. He excused himself, "Oh wait, I'll just answer this Kagami-kun."

He opened his phone and the message looks like this:

To: Kurokocchi

From: Kise-kun

Message: Good morning, Kurokocchi! Did you missed me yesterday? I bet you are since you didn't texted again. Oh wait, how are you? Are you excited about Inter High? But don't think too much about me. I'm always taking care of myself so you don't have to worry-ssu.

.

'The usual Kise-kun' is what Kuroko thought so he replied back as fast as he can.

.

To: Kise-kun

From: Kuroko

Message: Good morning, Kise-kun. I'm glad that you are fine. I'm also excited about the start of tournament later. Let's do out best!

P.S.: I'll just text you again later at night so just drop your mail during that time. In this matter, we can focus with our own team. Wish you the best.

.

 **CLICK!** \- Message has been sent

.

The bluenette was about to close his phone when it vibrated again. He got disturbed for no other valid reason. Kise is not as fast as the rebound maniac so he ignored the idea that it is the Copy-Cat prodigy. This could not be Yamada since he said that he's clueless about mobile devices. That's pretty obvious, considering that Kuroko is the one who registered his name on his phone. The next one is Hayakawa. He would probably not go that far just like the young model. He just suddenly felt that. Last person was his father. He just wished that it's not him, telling that he's going back to work without a proper good bye. When he scanned his cellular phone, it's actually a call from Jirou. He didn't even think twice and thought that something must have happened so he excused himself now to the whole class, "Takada-sensei, may I go out? I'll just answer this emergency call."

Takada agreed and the pardoned student got off the room quickly. Kuroko then answered his phone, "Hello. Jirou-san. Did something happen?"

On the other line, Jirou widened his eyes and thought inwardly, * _Shit. He really answered the phone. Yukio-nii sure is right. Now, what should I say? Kuroko-kun must have been in the middle class. And here I am trying to test if he would not respond. How pessimistic can I be? Aaaaa._ *

"Jirou-san. Please answer. I'm getting worried now.", the bluenette said.

The troublemaker tried to retort, "Ah. Kuroko-kun. Hello."

"Thank god, you answered. So why did you call? Do you need my help with something?", the trickster said.

"Ah. Right. I just got worried if you made it in school. Sorry, I accidentally hit the call button instead of mailing you.", Jirou tried to lie.

Even though both of their campus is properly secured with air condition, a certain unexplainable wind pass through them. It's actually just a sign of silence.

Kuroko suddenly spoke up, "Okay. Don't worry about that. Thanks for your concern, Jirou-san. If ever you're in trouble, you are free to call me. What are friends for anyway."

The other line was in a state where his face is all flushed out and responded nervously, "Yeah. W-we're friends. Right. We're really f-f-friends. Sorry for bothering you, Kuroko-kun. Thanks for answering. I think you should head back to your class now. So goodbye-"

The caller dropped the conversation. Well, Kuroko didn't mind since his friend must have been wary and doesn't want to be a bother anymore. Jirou sure is a shy friend. Though they did not have that official statement or something that concerns with setting a flag but Yukio's younger brother is not a bad guy. He was sure of his impression since Jirou is just trying to fit into this judgmental society and it just so happen that his friend is trying hard to keep up and it's pretty difficult for him to express his ideas.

He went back to his seat with a calm mind and informed Kagami to spill any beans that he may got in their midday meal.

.

 **TUN-TUN.. TUN-TUN.. TUN-TUN TUN-TUN..**

.

.

The sound of paradise resonated through out their school.

The basketball duo moved to the gymnasium to have their lunch in there and also to prepare themselves from the upcoming competition.

"Here, Kagami-kun. I prepared Hamburg Steak for our lunch.", Kuroko said while giving Kagami his serving.

"T-thanks, Kuroko.", Kagami fidgeted. He looks like a husband who is very happy that his lover prepared lunch only for him.

The other Seirin members saw them and intervened with their own meeting.

"What's this, Kuroko? Did Kagami-kun threatened you or something?", Hyuuga exclaimed.

Kagami countered loudly, "Of course not! Do I look like a bad guy?"

"Kagami-kun. I think when you're sleeping, you're not much of bad guy. Actually, you almost look like an angel.", the teal haired boy deadpanned.

Instead of growling back, the power forward turned back and quickly devoured the food that his buddy made. The happiness bar in his parameter has surpassed the limit and don't know how to face his friend again. He swear to God that this is the best day of his life. He'll probably crushed all his opponents later to show off for his boy crush.

"Kagami-kun sure is enjoying himself, is it that really good?", the point guard asked as he close his face on Kuroko's food.

The teal haired boy picked a small part with his chopstick and said, "Here."

Izuki was like a free eagle soaring in the high sky as he munched every inch of the self-made patty. He punned, "The Hamburg Steak is steakalicious."

Although the pun-master-wanna-be cracked a not-so-crackable joke, everyone knew that it taste great. The way the eagle-eyed player licked his lips as he savour the delectable meat, is enough for them to drool for a sample. Kuroko looked at them and gave them what they want. The four-eyed captain removed his glasses as he finished his serving. Mitobe fell silent though Koganei could interpret that he's delighted with the food. Tsuchida was so thankful to have a part. The first year players, Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda was clearly in the verge of tears when they had their fill.

Kagami became vigilant with his surroundings since he felt that the attention for him had already subsided. He looked back and saw that everyone is flocking at Kuroko's food. He didn't hold back and shouted, "Oi! Leave some for Kuroko. Don't you guys have any mercy with his body!?"

"What did you say, Kagami-kun?! How could you eat freely this kind of great food without even sharing?! Aren't we the greedy one?", Hyuuga is punching his hand hardly as he said that.

"Well, this is for me, after all. So I should be the one eating this.", Kagami retaliated.

There's probably a logic behind his statement, like probably. The _***** **God of Discounts**_ did not put any sticker on Kuroko's bento so no brawling could be set. From that perspective, whether it's an ownership system or not, Kagami has all the privilege with Kuroko's promise. No way, he's gonna share this unattainable item.

The recess was cut off when the flat-chested coach entered and announced, "Everybody, finish your lunch now. We'll be departing fifteen minutes after."

They just continued with their pace and gave Kuroko on one of their food as a compensation for their sudden actions.

.

.

The black-and-white jersey of Seirin team made it into their destination. The place is so big and it's fitting for a high school league competition to be held out. Everybody nervously lined up into their position as they made their entry. Since the prefecture is for Tokyo, the likelihood of meeting with a familiar team is unavoidable in terms of twist of fate. Nobody notice that their Phantom Miracle has gotten off to a comfort room.

While on his way to the said place, Kuroko bumped heads, though not physically since they did not make any contact and not mentally by reason of that they do not have telepathic powers, and what we could say that it's visibly rather, with one of his old friend. This tall friend is now wearing a black-and-orange jersey which indicates that they are enemies now. He looked at him as he picked something from his pocket.

"Here's your lucky item for the day, a green hair clip.", the green haired with blacked framed glasses guy said.

The petite boy picked it up and replied with a smile, "Thanks, Midorima-kun. I'll take care of this."

"I-It's not like I'm concerned with you or anything. I-I know that you will beat your enemy today.", Midorima and his tsun-tsun acts.

They looked at each other for the last time and passed at each other to feel the moment that the time has come.

The time has come for Kuroko to take a pee and Midorima to fix his bandage on his fingers.

.

.

 **TBC  
**

* * *

 **BTS! NG-SHUU! Specials:**

"Yo, Tets-kun!", the raven haired captain greeted.

"Good morning. Yukio-senpaii. Jirou-san.", Tetsuya responded. He continued, "Yukio-senpaii, is your voice alright now?"

"Yep. I can finally yell at Kise later.", the jet black haired captain grinned.

.

After their greetings like Jirou quickly grabbing at Tetsuya#2, the blue elite captain declared, "Our session is to go back and forth in this post up to Shinjuku. Our checkpoint is the Hanazono Shrine, everyone got that?"

Tetsuya was not clearly listening and said something unexpected, "Yukio-senpaii. Is it just me or you'll still wearing your long socks underneath that long jogging pants?"

The raven haired captain furrowed his thick eyes brows and said, "Well yeah. I'm wearing them right now."

"Pfft. Is that kind of a fashion statement. How retro can you be, Yukio-senpaii?", the teal haired boy couldn't hold it in and pointed out his opinions.

The eldest Kamasatsu was quite embarrassed to hear that. It's not like it has any meaningful thought about having long socks. It's just a habit that he forgot to break away as he grew up.

"At least, it's not color white. How about you, Tets-kun? I bet you're still wearing a wristband beneath your jacket.", Yukio lashed out.

The trickster ticked his right eye and said, "Of course, I had them. They're very precious to me. Any wrong with that?"

"Pffft. Of course, there is. You look like a prisoner with no chains.", the jet black haired captain riposted.

To save their diminishing friendship values, another character walked in.

"Maa~ Maa~ Stop insulting each other. You guys have no sense of fashion in the first place", a purple haired guy interfered.

Everyone glared back and only saw a weirdo in their eyes. Undeniably, they did not comment on the purple idiot. It's a waste of breath, anyway.

 **END OF BTS! NG-SHUU! Take 4**

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko meets Hayakawa

* * *

 **Other Universe Character:**

 **Yamada Kirio** from Working! series - a strong-willed and very strong person who is in a journey to find his little sister. In this series, he will not meet Inami (another character from Working!) and got hooked by Kuroko's charm.

* * *

If ever you didn't get what's the meaning of the asterisked bold italized words above, then this section is for you:

 **Concept Cameo:**

 **Mushi** \- described as "life in its purest form", they are born from darkness and gather in the gloom at the borders with the light. They can't be seen by normal eyes. Borrowed from Mushishi.

 **Mushishi** \- a person who can see the small pseudo-nature-spirit entities known as mushi. Borrowed from Mushishi.

 **Social Link** \- a gameplay mechanic that represents a single Arcana that will be helpful on fusing with the protagonist's persona. Borrowed from Persona Series.

 **God of Discounts** \- the ones who put the half-priced sticker on the bento boxes. Borrowed from Ben-To.

* * *

 **Thank You Portion:**

Rizard13 - For always sharing your thoughts. I really love them.

AsianCutie93 - For giving me encouragement. I promise to be more optimistic as possible.

AnimeFan106 - For giving me advices. I was enlightened, I think. Hehe. Of course, I was.

Well, this section still has few entries but I've been replying through PM for every review so thank you. For the favorites and follow, thank you! I hope you can continue on reading my first fic. :D

* * *

 **Omake:**

The Kasamatsu brothers made back to their house after their trotting session and their mother was waiting for them in the front entrance.

Masami exclaimed, "So, how did things go? Did Kuroko-kun finally picked one of you?"

"Mom, Tets-kun did not pick anyone. Please give up on that thinking.", Yukio tried to reply modestly.

Their loving mother tilted her head and said, "I thought you're protein shake is a symbol of courting him."

"What!? Where did you get that idea, Mom?", the eldest son scowled in surprise.

"Well, you look so happy when you're making it. I really thought that you're finally making a move on him. Am I mistaken?", the cutesy maniac grinned mischievously.

"Of course, you're mistaken. Geez, Mom. I'm going to the bathroom, now.", Yukio declare and finally took his bath.

"Hey, Jirou. Why are you not moving? Did something hurt on your body?", Masami turned his attention on the second son and waved multiple greeting hands on Jirou's face.

* _Yukio-nii. You're such a cheater. I thought you only think Kuroko-kun as a friend. Are you not afraid of his father or are you confident enough to have him on your side? That's really unfair. If you're gonna be low like that, I'll start of by calling Kuroko-kun later in the middle of his class. I'll grab his attention and he'll never gonna talk to you again. Baka, Yukio-nii._ *, Jirou was just in his own space as he speculate another trouble on his mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmmm. I don't know what time does Inter High starts so sorry if it's not right. Also, please imagine that Papa or Dad is Otou-san if anyone is irked by those callings. Next thing, I don't why my days are always jump-packed, it's just that these ideas are popping out on their own. The title for this point is from one of my favorite songs. Well then, this chapter is closed right now so kindly fill in your entry in the Reviews panel if your ever feel like sharing your thoughts. If you like how the story is progressing, there's this favorite/follow buttons available for you. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.


	10. Point 8

**A/N:** Bzzzz. That's some stupid sound considering that I'm not a bee but hey, I just got busy and all. For that pesky reason, I haven't touched this for five days. Oh well, that's how life provide its realistic singularities in each one of us. So here's the next chapter for BTS, I hope you'll like this too.

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Keep the Balls Bouncing or We'll Never Reach the End

 ** _Stare._** How rare is for someone to take notice on his weak presence. From his past fifteen years, he can accurately remember the number of limited people who have took an interest in his world. A world screaming in so much pain of dullness wherein only one shade of grey mattered in his entirety. Being raved in a very strenuous physical recreation, he was plainly blinded by their shining colors so he let them influence his insights. Day by day, his canvas started to get different hues which comprises variety of sensible emotions. _Navy blue captures the very idea of hard-work and perseverance. Green symbolizes the precise handling of determination. Purple gives him the feeling of a soft texture of relaxation. Pink bubbled up the friendship. Yellow, as vibrant as it can be, can brighten up your potential. Finally, Red is the pigment of fate and struck him for uniqueness_.

Ever since that time, he dedicated his favorite sport to them. He even took everything for granted and just go with the flow. It was those times when the background finally bloomed to its greatest peak. But also with time, change is inevitable. The fuzzy good sensation suddenly started to crumble when these colors transformed into a much intense shade. Reaching beyond a normal human can achieve, they dominated each other and broke the beautiful picture in his canvas. They even crushed the remaining stroke of the promising Orange which led him to utmost confusion. What left now is an abstract view of being set aside.

The lone boy experience great loss in his art of life. He did not curse himself but he suffered. He did not lock himself but he resigned. He did not gave-in into the devil but he was afraid. Everything is turning back to grey again. And he didn't want that. Now that he learned those thrilling sensations, there's no turning back up to this point. He's not a moth who got tempted by the light of a fire and got burned to death when it wanted for more. He's still one of those superior beings in the kingdom Animalia who knows when to stand up when tripped to the pits of hell. So yes, he's still hoping to grasp the remaining invisible thin strand that links him to their isolated thrones. He needed to stay strong to bring them back and maybe for himself also. Life has only begun at sixteen, he thought.

XXX

Reality hits back and the perception of his recollection stopped when he slowly sighted his small frame in the mirror. The usual stares came back into his senses as he remembered the earlier event. Though they are not of those menacing, this kind of feeling has been eating up his mind since middle school. It's not really that harmful and may even categorize in the fictional task of a guardian angel but to think that with all those years, he never had a friendly interaction with the said perpetrator. Almost all of his unintentional slipping(s) inside the court was oversee by his watching eyes but never did he initiate the obvious task of helping a hopeless friend. Not even a suppressed laugh was made from his serious lips. Only those concerned green gazes are the only action of their unlabeled relationship.

On a personal note, the irrefutable sign of rejection has always been his impression when he tried to approach the Oha-Asa believer. There was a time when the green head bit his lips and he offered of a-what we called a sanitized handkerchief in his possession. The response went awkward as his viridescent orbs went deadly, ignored him and moved away from their position. On a later date, he requested to strap his bandages on his right hand after one of their session since he noticed that his other hand felt numb. What the shooting guard did was to summon another younger colleague in fixing his issue. There's really no telling if he did something upsetting to almost declined all his efforts to recognize their connection.

It was rather puzzling now since this is the first time they talked casually without the presence of the other Miracles. The ex-vice captain even bothered giving him the lucky item for his zodiac sign. When it was him who liven up the expectation that their signs are incompatible and that they will never have the proper understanding for each other. In this end, his current behavior contradicts the idea of his past encounters. What could have happened after his sudden quitting? Well, he can't really blame his previous team if he was discussed for his hasty decision. Now that he remember back the recent actions of the other two prodigies, Kise was somewhat more clingy than the usual after they saw each other again. In the case of Aomine, he was kinda a bit cold and much harder to approach.

Kuroko shake his head horizontally to ignore his mumblings. This is probably not the time to reflect on those matters. He has a game today and must focus on that. If he really wants a sweet retribution, then he should start their record with a sky rocketing performance. Though as superlative as it sounds, he decided to give his best for all the rounds that they will compete. To finish his standard stature, the teal haired boy opted on grooming his hair with the green hair clip and ended up with a Kurusu Syo hairstyle (no hat included). Why not use an available item in your inventory if it will slightly increase the chance of their wining in some way or another? There's really no harm anyway, he won't be sighted most of the times and will just help in his vision for straying away his blocking bangs. He finally went out of the lavatory as he cleared his unnecessary thoughts and moved back to his present team.

XXX

Having skipped the introductions for all teams in the Tokyo prefecture, everyone moved to their own pace. Each team battled in their own way and almost bet their own existence just to progress for the next cycle. Well, that is how things should be. Inter High for high school basketball players is an important event for the rest of their youthful lives. It's one of the competitions who will determine the best team in Japan.

When it's time for the Seirin team to raise their flag but not literally, it's just their turn for their first round, one important player could be seen grouping inside the un-crowded audience. A hawk eyed teenager with the same uniform saw him and greeted him right away.

"Hey, Shin-chan. What are you doing in there?", the black haired player said.

The said teenager was ignored since the receiver was relatively focused on the court. He suddenly smirked as he saw his teammate painted rosy features on his cheeks.

* _K-Kuroko is looking at me. How did he know that I w-was here? And what's that, why is he wearing the green hair clip? W-What is he even thinking?_ *, the green haired guy and his inside thoughts.

This time, the carefree guy tackled him since he couldn't take it anymore and wanted to comment immediately from what he think is an amusing sight.

"Hey, Shin-chan. Did you embarrass yourself again with your lucky item?", he giggled.

The shooting guard composed himself right after, then finally darted back at him and declared, "What are you talking about, Takao? It's Chupa Choops lollipop for today."

He presented the object of fortune for his day with a serious face. He even lifted his glasses while on the process.

"Eh. Is that so? Then why are you blushing on your seat?", Takao teased.

Midorima flinched and replied quickly to nullify his statement, "You're probably mistaken. It's just the summer heat and with the all the people around here. Yeah, that's right. It's not what you think."

The point guard raised his eye brow and easily detected that it's an obvious lie. He put his hands on his hips and said, "Okay, but why are you here? Our match is still for tomorrow. Oh wait."

He put his one hand below his chin and shaped it like the symbol of Nike, then declared, "Don't tell me you've got a friend from this current match. Ehe. Shin-chan, you didn't inform me. You know that I can keep you a company if you just say so."

The shooting prodigy got irked by his ramblings and didn't talk back. The black haired guy just continued with his rattle, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. So who's this lucky guy? Hrrrm." He scanned the whole court and saw someone looking at the tsundere guy. "Shin-chan. Don't tell me that it's that cutie over there. Mou~ You're such a fraud.", he said in disbelief as he pointed out a teal haired guy.

Midorima acted cool so he stood up instantaneously to moved out and said, "You're talking nonsense again, Takao. I don't have a friend like that. Let's-"

Takao grabbed his back before he was about to finish his statement and exclaimed, "Look, Shin-chan. Someone carried your friend mindlessly."

Like a switch of a stove, something clicked inside the Oha-Asa believer's body. He forcibly turned around and swept away Takao's hands. He looked devilishly on the tall guy who's laying a hand on Kuroko. If he was his ex-captain, the penetrator's clothes should have been damaged already with a flying scissor. But for his method, all he could do was to jinx the foreign student.

.

" **BA**. **BA**. **BLACK** sheep have you any wool. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Curse that **coal**.", he chanted with a creepy tone. Well, something like that but of course not as constructive as it should have been delivered humorously. It's just an example if it has been worded right.

.

"Waah. Shin-chan, you're so scary. That guy won't get any darker than he is now. Please stop that. Look. The other people are disturbed by your behavior.", Takao nervously said.

He snapped back and not because of Takao's concern but from the next happenings inside the court. Someone from Kuroko's team confront the cursed guy that led to the petite boy's release. He felt a tangy sensation in his heart as he saw the red haired guy who have come for the rescue and portrayed the true meaning of the word called friend.

But that is not the importance from his stirring emotions since he really wanted more than that and he felt upset that his past actions were misinterpreted by the Aquarian guy. He couldn't tell him that he didn't like the idea of just being a comrade but as of a higher degree of relationship. He desired to take that fragile body on his own and never let him out in this dangerous environment. He just couldn't take his eyes off from him and it hurts him to see that his attention is always of somebody else. When it's time for him to be touched by his soft gestures, he couldn't bat a straight look to him and his brain processing always malfunction that always headed to the wrong turn.

It was so frustrating that he suddenly dragged out his teammate and moved away.

"W-wait, Shin-chan. You're being grumpy again. How about your friend? I thought you're gonna watch his game.", Takao complained.

"I already told you. He's not my friend, Takao. Let's go back to our court and practice for tomorrow's match.", Midorima stated.

The point guard pouted his lips and said, "Mou~ You're no fun Shin-chan. Our coach already told us to rest for the day."

The green head glared back at him and grumbled, "Nonsense. We should practice more until we're drop dead. If we missed a day of training, who knows when our plays will get rough."

"(Hai.) Alright. (Hai.) Alright. I get that, Shin-chan. When you're like that, I have no cards on my sleeve to counter you. Fine. Let's go.", Takao said and moved back to his feet.

XXX

 **Rollback! –** though this is a not a spell, the word only means that there's a rewind of time that's gonna occur. It's the Seirin team's first match and the pointer should be focused unto them now.

.

Kuroko got nervous again as he trailed his steps to the blinding lights inside the court. As expected, there were so much fewer people this time. Likewise in Teiko days, the crowd is so much packed that even the hallways are fully stocked with avid fans. Well, that couldn't be compared to this present age since they're just getting started.

He moved closer at the sides when suddenly something grabbed his attention. The usual stares from the previous episode crept out his spine. He managed to detect it effortlessly and looked at the committer intentionally. With a matter of time, he saw his old friend flustered out and thought that he freaked him out for noticing him instantly. Then, there's another guy who made a contact with him and suddenly pointed him out. So much with the outs, he thought that he might becoming an inconvenience to the green head so he turned back but what happened next is quite irritating to him.

An imported player held him high and exclaimed, "Eh. Why is a kid littering on the court?"

The dark skinned, dark haired and dark mouthed guy looked at his attire and speak up again, "Eh. Don't tell me, you're one of the players who beat one of the Generation of Miracles. Is this some kind of joke? Is this how Japan gonna treat me?"

The cool breeze coming out from this confident guy only peeved the Phantom Sixth Man. How could he declare baseless accusations when he from himself didn't make an appearance against them? The title behind them are much more precious to him, so to have their old friends be disgraced in front of him, he speak up what's on his mind with his usual demeanor, "Excuse me, mister. But you don't know anything about them. You may not know this but they practice also very hard every day before they gained their positions from what they really served. So please refrain from talking at their backs. That's about being rude, mister."

Before the foreign player could utter a word, someone already shouted at them, "Oi, bastard. Let go of Kuroko!"

Another one voice out also but it's quite familiar to the dark man, "Hey, Papated Mbaye Siki. Let go of that kid already."

Papated dropped the petite boy and moved back at his captain. Kagami, on the other hand, examined the slender body of his friend from top to bottom and said, "Are you alright, Kuroko. Did he do anything to you?"

"I'm alright, Kagami-kun. Aside from insulting the Generation of Miracles, there were no other assault.", the bluenette responded.

"Hmph. Those bastards. His captain also belittled them when he suddenly approached us. Arrgh. This is going to be a slaughter, Kuroko.", the red haired stud declared.

"(Hai!) Yes. That is fine with me.", Kuroko answered back with his serious face.

Kagami looked at him again and spotted the difference between his past looks and his current get-up. If he has the liberty to express his inner thoughts, he would really say that he looks good right now but hey, they're still on the court and Kuroko doesn't know that he's harboring a special feeling to him. He shrugged it off and walked beside his partner as they go to their bench.

.

.

The Seirin team gathered up and talked about the lousy attitude of the Senegal import. They all have this unanimous decision to teach them a lesson that they will never ever forget. The one they called 'Japanese courtesy' is a very strong essence to everyone in the group, excluding Kagami since he's still learning it again.

The four eyed captain stood up and cracked his neck, indicating that the show is about the start. He announced, "Okay, everyone. Let's give it our all and give them a taste of our own!"

Izuki didn't play with his words but he joked, "Yeah. That's our captain since sweat is salty."

Hyuuga got the message and reacted with his friendly looks.

.

 **SPANK!**

He slapped the lower back of the eagle eyed player. It sure was hurting as hell as he rubbed his back so many times.

The captain smirked and he said, "Hmmmm. Got anything more to say?"

Mitobe, without a doubt, smiled for a small time and Koganei saw that. There's really no helping for his friend for being the only fan of Izuki's pun club. The cat mouthed brunette sighed and accidentally looked at Kuroko. He didn't hold back this time and commented, "Ne~ Ne~ Kuroko-kun, why did you clip you hair?"

Everyone heard that and got intrigued right away. They didn't want to ask that forbidden question to their trump card directly since it might affect his performance if he was labeled to have a fetish with that item. Will they finally get a different face from their masked teammate for this instance? But now that it's already wide out in the open, they listened secretly. Secretly, when all their ears are animatedly getting big as they are getting close to the teal haired boy.

The trickster looked back at Koganei and cleared his throat. Eyes were all intentionally curious as they can't anticipate of what he's gonna reply. Is this some kind of event where all of them are watching suspense movie because their hearts are all united to be beating like one. Everyone gulped as he was about to speak.

.

"Ah. It's my lucky item for the day.", Kuroko deadpanned.

Gravity hits back and slammed all their bodies down to the ground. As if a reply like 'Does it look cute to me?' could be voice out from their passing specialist. They all look defeated as they got up from his unexpected response.

The tomboy coach was the first to regain his voice and declared, "Ma~ Ma~ Let's leave it at that. Everyone focus on the game!"

.

.

Insert lines here that Shinkyo team got beaten up to a pulp. Obviously, Seirin got the upper hand for this round. If they're just going to face a tall giant player, well that's basically the same descriptive for Papated but anyway, he's clearly no match with the Seirin duo. His raw strength is not enough to stop the blazing spirit of the whole Seirin team. Also, there's no need to have a tagging for that rude guy. Since for sure, the petite boy would not suggest calling him Papa, given that it's not worth it anymore.

For conclusion, the formula is quite simple: Kuroko's Hamburg steak plus Kuroko's unhappy feeling from the other's team insult plus Kuroko's sweet assist and some of Kuroko's fortune for his lucky hair clip is equal to their first victory. Though it should be Kuroko's debut for Inter High, he was clearly not been recognized by most of the people since he's still embracing his lack of presence. Never minding that small detail, it's now one step ahead for their dream road and it's actually a good start for them to have an offensive play with their run-and-gun style. This will leave a mark to the whole court who has witnessed them today.

XXX

On the Kanagawa prefecture, the blue elites also won their first game. Though, Kise is still full of himself since he was so sure that all the teams in their block were absolutely beyond his level.

.

Someone tapped his back as they went to the changing room and said, "Good work, Kise."

The tall blonde was mystified with the sociable gesture that he's captain is discharging. Normally, he would be lectured after all of their matches since Kasamatsu always know every mistake that his teammates have done. Being one of the Generation of Miracles is no exception and just thinking about that made his thoughts jump to his favorite instructor. If only they have won the practice match against Seirin and got him on their team, would their captain also sermon the Phantom Sixth Man. Of course not, he thought. The young model is guaranteed that his sempaii can't resist the charm of his beloved friend. Just from the sight of his sweaty figure after all his hard-day practice is enough for them to be enticed by him. But nope, he's not going to share his Kuroko.

Anyway back into the situation, his captain seems to be really in a good mood for the whole day and wait it's not just this day, if his calculations are right, and yet square of some numbers is outside his knowledge, it all started yesterday. Thinking back, he was so depressed at a bench just about last week. Kise is not that all dumb and managed to connect the dots. It only means one thing for his deduction.

Without second thoughts, he exclaimed, "Kasamatsu-sempaii."

"Hmmm. What is it, Kise?", the jet black haired captain turned his attention to him.

The Kaijo Ace stopped from their tracks and asked away, "Did you reconcile with your girlfriend? If that's the case, congratulations, sempaii." He shake his hands with his starry eyes.

Something darted at Kasamatsu's forehead. He went too far again with his imaginations. Not only that, it only serves as an insult to his manly instincts. With that, he gripped hard his hands and bellowed, "I don't have a girlfriend, Kise. Did I already tell you that last week!?"

"I-ta-tai~ That hurts, sempaii.", the tall blonde cried. Well, that's what he gets for sticking his nose. The captain let go after he heard that satisfying sound.

The Copy-Cat prodigy pouted and speak up again, "Then why are you happy? You're already like that since yesterday-ssu."

Though he had a counter move for this expected scenario, he's not sure if he should be telling this. Not that he has anything more in his mind since he can't just tell him that he's already close with the person that he is crushing. So without further ado, he finally said it, "Kise, I don't know if you're insensitive or not but I'll give you a hint. Just what day is today?"

Kasamatsu raised his pointer finger and after saying that, he moved away as his younger colleague is taking a wild guess.

* _Oh. So that's how it is. Birthdays are really something to be glad of. But wait, I don't know what to give him as a present. Saturday is only three days ahead and I have a shooting this coming Thursday. Oh, maybe I can ask Kurokocchi and. and. and then, involved him during the process. Heehee. That's a great plan, me_.*, Kise grinned.

XXX

The fact that they got an early out today, Kagami invited Kuroko to hang out for a while in Maji Burger. The teal haired boy agreed momentarily since he had an errand right after for his father when he got a text from him earlier in the changing room. He still got a time before his nightfall practice with his friend.

.

From their usual spot, Kagami placed their orders in their table. Though this time, Kuroko didn't buy anything. He should keep his words even his friend is not around. That seems to be proper, he thought. What he did to keep his partner a company, he put on his reading glasses and grabbed the mystery book that he got yesterday.

Kagami in his space, looked intently at Kuroko. His hair is still clipped and to add up that fashionable eye wear, it's a two-hit combo. How good looking can his partner can be. If there's going to be background music for this moment, maybe he can pick 'Best Day of my Life' by American Authors. What he didn't notice was a trail of blood had already appeared down at the entrance of his nasal cavern.

If we're going to count how many words had Kuroko got covered, that's a total of 3,234 figures before he gazed back at his partner. He's no friend if he will ignore what's happening in front of him so he picked his sanitized handkerchief in his pockets and moved closer to wipe out the red fluid.

"Kagami-kun. Don't move. You got a nose bleed.", the petite boy said.

No time for blushing, the red head happened to sniff his cloth. Not only that it's from Kuroko but the fact that this thing has been compacted inside his pants, the combo meter suddenly rose to one hundred which exceeded the limit of ninety nine in most cases. For that reason, he could hear flapping of angels' wings and out-of-the-world ringing of bells. Maybe he's already in heaven after that smell. Nobody told him that death is not the only passage for this realm. It feels so good that he enjoyed the scenery in his pleasured mind.

.

The spirit of the tiger came back to his senses when he saw that his man crush is already feeding him, like literally.

"Kagami-kun. Say aaahh.", the bluenette said while opening also his mouth.

Though, he can call it endearing, morality managed to conquer his cognizance and blurted out, "K-Kuroko, why are you feeding me?"

"Well, I have been calling you for about three times and you're not responding even from tapping your face. So I thought that these hamburgers will reel you back from your spacing out.", the passing specialist straightforwardly said.

Kagami grabbed the hamburger swiftly and devour the remaining junkies to erase his lewd thoughts. Kuroko felt relieved that he got back to this world and went back to his seat, for him to finish the thick small book.

They talked about a lot of things while on the mood. First topic was their incredible play against the Shinkyo team. It really pissed their mind to even open a conversation about team. Well, it's their first match, after all. They're just satisfied when they got a big score gap against them. Serves them right, they thought. Another topic opened up was the surprise for tomorrow's lunch. Riko ordered everyone to not bring their lunch boxes if they're going to have one. With that, Kuroko told Kagami that it should not be surprising but if it's not surprising, the surprising impact would not be achieved, but then again, this is Riko Aida. When it comes to surprises, it is not surprising anymore. Kagami got a headache just hearing about his logical explanation so he told Kuroko to move on to the next topic.

"So, Kagami-kun. How was my Hamburg Steak? I didn't hear your response earlier since we were interrupted.", the teal haired boy asked away.

The Seirin Ace was in proper mindset right now so he replied right away, "It was delicious, Kuroko. It was so good that I didn't have the time to reply since I finished it right away."

The expressionless face turned into a mesmerizing view as the petite boy smiled and answered, "I'm glad you like it, Kagami-kun."

"I-if you like, why won't we cooked for each other for every other day. From that, I can assess if you're improving in that field.", the red head suddenly suggested since he felt like telling it.

The Phantom Sixth Man didn't remove his smile and responded, "That's a brilliant idea, Kagami-kun. I'm totally fine with that. Don't worry, I won't let you down."

The red head coughed his last bite and Kuroko got worried.

"I-I'm fine, Kuroko. I just forgot to chew it properly.", Kagami said.

"Now that it's settled, let's start with the other day. It's going to be my turn so be ready to be amaze.", the Seirin Ace continued.

The petite boy nodded and asked something else, "Kagami-kun, aren't you forgetting something else?"

"Huh? Like what?", Kagami replied with a dumb question.

Kuroko sighed. This common motion sometimes misinterpreted by most people.

"What's with that reaction? Are you making a fool out of me, Kuroko?", the red haired guy complained. Well, there goes our misconception. It's supposed to be a remark the he really forgot something but his thick skull already blocked the most common sense in his gooey brain.

"A-S-S-I-G-N-M-E-N-T, Kagami-kun. I hope you didn't forget that.", Kuroko deadpanned.

Kagami flinched and exclaimed, "Hahaha. Of course not, Kuroko. I'm no idiot to forget about that."

"If I know, you will associate basketball in our astronomy essay.", the teal haired boy said while moving out inside the fast food chain.

* _Damn you, Kuroko. You didn't have to tease me like that. So what if I use basketball in that stupid essay. I really have no idea of whatsoever if our planet is twirling around with our stupid Sun. They're still balls at the end of the day. Hmph.*_ , Kagami sulked while looking at Kuroko who got out and waving his good bye to him.

XXX

The shopping district – a place where you can shop. Well, that's pretty obvious aside from the busy crowd bawling for much cheaper merchandise. If we're going to the field of odor, the atmosphere sure reeks with different kinds of uniqueness. The fish industry would not back out if it's going to be mentioned. That's our top class in this kind of category and only the feline faction would favor for that arrangement. Moving on, human sweat already has dominated the second place. With the contribution of the summer heat and the wrong use of perfume, we've got a beating smell that will make someone's nose dropped to the sewer.

Back with the protagonist, Kuroko managed to buy all of his father's demand which basically just fresh ingredients. He felt triumphant since he was the one who selected them and thought that he got it all right. He stopped from his stroll when he heard someone familiar.

"Anothel( **r** ) tissue! Sil( **r** ), I'm not going to give up.", a certain brunette yelled.

Kuroko saw his text mate with so many tissues on his bag and felt the need to approach him.

"Hayakawa-san.", he called.

The soft voice was distinguishable by the loud mouthed teenager. It's just a one-day practice match but his presence has already been clearly registered by the main branch of his nervous system. When Hayakawa looked back, he was clearly astonished.

His eyes, no, maybe his thick eye brows are playing tricks on his optical nerves. What he is seeing right now is some kind of a branded model that is clothed with a commoner suit. Nope, he's maybe one of the lost princes in some ancient kingdom that has cultivated advanced technologies.

Kuroko sensed something is not right and recalled that he still have his glasses on. So he quickly took it off and replied, "Sorry, Hayakawa-san. I must have looked weird to you."

The brunette saw his discomfort and nervously said with a normal tone, "No. No. No. You actually look good in them, Kuroko-kun."

"Ah. You got your tongue fixed. But thanks, Hayakawa-san.", the petite boy answered back and lowered his head.

"Hehe. You're welcome, Kuroko-kun. I really don't know but I think I can talk properly with you.", Hayakawa said while scratching his head.

The teal haired boy looked back at him and said, "That's good to hear then. Ahmm. What are you doing here, Hayawaka-san?"

"Oh yeah. You see that first prize in that lottery stand. I've always wanted that limited edition cargo of the Pokemon series.", the brunette said.

Kuroko put his one hand below his chin while the one below that hand to support it and replied, "Mind if I try pushing my luck?"

"Sure. But heed my warning, Kuroko-kun. Don't be disappointed if you got complimentaries on your first tries. I've already received fifty stocks of these cheap tissues and not even the third, the second and mostly the first price ball have shown.", the techie savvy said while raising his index finger.

The trickster nodded, placed his things on the near side bench and shifted to the lottery stand. He paid for his first try and rolled the wooden box gently and as much as possible, normally.

If there's some kind of sound in there, the jackpot song must have been rolling right now. A golden ball was released from his single try. It must be thanks to his green hair clip. Good job, Oha-Asa! The owner himself was shocked by this revelation. He was sure for himself that he taped that ball inside the box tightly, along with the other colored balls. When he looked at the stunned loud mouthed teenager, it must have been his rough spinning. Though, everything is still coincidental since he's putting back the white balls.

He admitted defeat when he saw the winner smiled.

"Here's the first prize. You've earned it, kid.", the owner said.

Kuroko get his prize and show his gratitude to the owner. He went to Hayakawa and handed his prize to him, "Here, Hayakawa-san. It's for you."

"But it's you who won it. I can't possibly take that." , Hayakawa gestured in refusal.

"You should have been the winner, Hayakawa-san. If I haven't intervened, who would have rolled the next wheel? It's you, right?", the petite boy reasoned.

He continued with his straight looks, "If you're not satisfied with that reasoning, then treat of it as a gift from your friend. Yeah, that's it. A sign of our friendship. Does that sound even more right?"

The brunette went wide eyes. No one has ever treated him like this. Yeah, sure. He's used in being shouted at since he had a problem talking in a normal way. But this time, he was more than happy to hear something that concerns with his social stability, directly from his object of desire. He couldn't take what he's feeling right now so he went for the Hayakawa way. He embraced the teal haired boy in his arms and thanked him sincerely.

The moment felt right so he let his guard down. He didn't know that he's a crybaby like Kise since tears suddenly flowed down in his cheeks. He was also surprised from himself that it just happened undeniably. Basically, he's not a kid anymore but who is he to fool himself. Any man can just burst into this kind of emotion whenever some specific switches have been triggered.

The Phantom Sixth Man discerned this and didn't squirm from their position. He just commented, "Hayakawa-san. What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

The power forward couldn't think straight anymore. He already told himself not to worry about these things. The fact that he's the possible candidate for being the next captain, he needed to act strong. A formidable pillar that everyone in their team which they can rely on. But the situation has changed, he's already weeping right now and he can't possibly lie to Kuroko just because they only acquainted for a day. There goes our saying that it's much easy to open with someone you knew for a short time since this person doesn't know anything about him like there's no connection that would be broken since the links are not that long and complicated when back tracked by the means of memories, so without any more hesitation, he revealed all of his anxieties.

"I-It's just that you're my very first f-friend who said that to me. Everybody didn't trouble t-themselves to approach me since they can't understand what I'm saying. T-That I should fix myself first before I became f-friends with them. *Sniff. Hehe. I-I looked like an idiot right now. I didn't know that I'm s-still thinking about t-these things. S-sorry, Kuroko-kun.", the brunette tried talking.

The ex-lone boy somewhat can relate to his circumstances. His loud attitude is just his front. If he's just going to keep gathering these abhorrent ideas, who knows when this guy is going to break. So if no one's ever gonna help him, then there's only one choice left.

Kuroko embraced back to comfort him and replied, "It's fine. You seem normal to me, Hayakawa-san. Don't worry, I can understand you. We're now friends, right? So come on, just cry it out. I'll cover you."

Hayakawa was really delighted by his concern and obeyed his instructions. He let out all his negative energies from his inarticulate utterance of distress. Damn his teachers, damn all his classmates and damn to his family for not helping him. Damn this world for not understanding him. He continued with this kind of attitude for the next ten minutes.

He tried to calm down by thinking about his new found friend. This is more than he wished for; he was really settled by just being his text mate. So this is Kise whom he is crushing too. This is more than a catch for a Kraken. No, he doesn't look like that, what he mean is that no one can ever match this person in his arms. He's so soft and warm and yet so delicate. How could he let himself be consoled by this lean body? He should be the one protecting him but since the situation is for his well-being, he didn't mind.

The petite boy noticed that his anguish had subsided so he speak up, "Are you alright now, Hayakawa-san?"

"Ahm. Yeah. I'm alright now. Sorry, I wet your clothes.", the brunette replied.

The bluenette smiled and said, "That's fine. I'm more willing to help if you just say so."

Hayakawa was still in disbelief that this is happening and blurted out what's on his mind, "Kuroko-kun, you're my hero!"

"Hero?", was the only reply from the petite boy.

"Yeah. Hero. How should I put this? I- errr. You know. Like Ultraman. Ah no, you don't look like him. Ahm-", the brunette trying to come up for a reason when he finally released themselves from the hug.

"Pffft. Okay, I think I understand that. You shouldn't overthink about it.", Kuroko giggled.

The brunette smiled back widely and laughed right after.

.

.

After some couple of minutes with idle talk regarding their first matches, the trickster finally excused himself, "Hayakawa-san, I should be going out now. I had fun talking to you."

Well, it's kinda sad that it's time to say good bye but he thought positively that fate would be playing its cards and they could meet up again. Like yeah, he won't be a hero if he won't appear again in his story of his damn life. So he replied, "Thanks again for this, Kuroko-kun. Next time, I'll treat you to something else. Bye-Bye!"

Kuroko gestured back and get his things from the near side bench. He smiled from his back as he heard his friend shouting again with his usual bickering.

"Sil( **r** ), I'm going to win arr( **ll** ) your pl( **r** )izes. So bring me mol( **r** )e! ", Hayakawa yelled.

XXX

Kasamatsu was already in their court when the teal haired boy arrived.

"Sorry, I must have been late.", Kuroko said.

The raven haired captain turned his attention to him and replied, "Don't worry, Tets-kun. I just got here. Ready for today's practice?"

The petite boy nodded and prepared himself for another hour of training that he always looked for.

.

.

"Okay that's enough for today. Tets-kun, you completed the entire menu for today. That's an improvement.", the Kaijo captain said.

For the bluenette information, he's still frustrated. He didn't get a basket even if he's still wearing his lucky item. Maybe even lady luck is forbidden in his case. That's not really even. It's so odd, he thought. He can try many things on his own and achieved them nicely but for his favorite sport, he's still struggling to make a shot. Well, it doesn't matter since he has always loved this recreation so he can't complain no more.

"I'm tired, Yukio-senpaii. Piggyback ride, please?", Kuroko just played along to remove all those negative thoughts.

"Okay. But no sleeping. I don't want another hysterical scene from Yuichi-san", the older guy reasoned.

The trickster nodded and hopped immediately at his back. The older friend gathered all their things to his arms and started walking.

.

Kasamatsu started commenting, "Light as ever. Tets-kun, be sure to eat properly. You know, it's still up to you if you want to get stronger."

"(Hai.) Ok. (Hai.) Ok. I get that. You know what, Yukio-senpaii. I didn't order a milkshake earlier. It was so hard you know.", Kuroko retorted.

The captain smirked. He ruffled his hair and accidentally removed his hair clip on his hand so he gave it to him without commenting on it. It's already dark so he didn't notice his facial appearance earlier and they're just focused on their training. He finally said, "That's good then. Since you keep our promise, let's add milk and vanilla on your protein shake. But the consequence, it's going to be all veggies."

"It's fine. It's fine. I bet they still taste the same. You're the one going to make it, right? So I'm assured.", the petite boy started getting quirky this time but nope, the same tone.

Kasamatsu went with the flow and replied,"Eh. You're making it like I'm a bad guy if it didn't turn out well."

"Of course not. Hurry now, Yukio-senpaii. I can't wait for this version of your shake.", the trickster commanded.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko meets Kise's Plan

* * *

 **Omake:**

Kuroko took a bath after the delectable meal and of course, the special shake.

Yuichi get all his dirty clothes and spotted three things:

1\. The blood in his handkerchief – he first inspected his son's underwear but found no stain in there so he thought, safe. The red fluid seems to be from a different person. No way his son going to be the top. But hey, who would use a handkerchief for that kind of situation so he thought, safe. He proceeded on the next item since he can't think anymore malicious enactments.

2\. His uniform has a different scent beside from Yukio – he really smelled it and concluded that it's really from a different person. Is this some kind of a licking clothed maniac and kept harassing his son? But wait, it doesn't scented like a person's drool. So he thought, safe. If only he has some kind of machine to determine his problem, he would probably buy one right this instance. He moved on to the next one.

3\. A green hair clip – this is probably not a s*x tool. So he cleared his thoughts. That's a safe.

The young adult was about to move out when he slipped from his son's underwear.

"Papa, what happened? Are you sniffing my clothes again? Please stop that. I'm no kid anymore.", the teal haired boy shouted inside the bath room.

"And oh. Please leave the hair clip in there, Papa. That's my lucky item.", he concluded.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry, I'm one day behind schedule. So many stuffs really happened during this week. I only created this chapter by my two-day rest day. Well, I have to divide the writing time with playing computer games, solo concert in a secluded room, watching anime and sleeping time. Man, that's kind like of a typical teenager soul. So if there were mistakes in there, feel free to inform me. Also, please plant a review if you want anything clarified, I'll shoot you in the PM system. Don't worry, it won't hurt. Teehee. Then again, thanks for dropping by. See you next time.


	11. Point 9

**A/N:** So there goes my melodramatic opening last chapter. On a personal note, it seems readable to me and the word play are not that top notch for a novel kind of thing. Didn't even use poetic words since I sucked with that kind of writing or should we say, it bored me out to the fullest. Anyways, feel free to ping me if ever some of you can't keep up with my – what I think is my small knowledge in the otaku society. Speaking of it, it's a small world after all. Let's welcome again some guest characters for this next chapter of BTS. So here it goes..

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

The Way Things should Be

Everybody has their own secrets. Whether it's about someone who holds the true meaning of your forever, a dark side of your persona that you don't want anybody to know, or some kind of fetish that nobody has ever guessed. Somehow, we do our best just to protect this classified information. The reason? Maybe it's a secret that our modern society can forcefully dictate that it's an awful thing a human could do but in your own perspective, it's a fun way to enjoy your mortality. Sometimes, it's a secret that may put your sensitive life into a walk of shame for the rest of your life and will leave a deep mark in your memories, albeit that it has been a recreation in your usual past time. Hell had already broken loose just because of these occurrences. Only trouble would be spelled if these kinds of secrets would be revealed, even just for a single person.

But there are some who have just been agreed by mutual understanding. Somewhere in a dark alley, where illegal manifestations could be practiced, there was two pair of blue orbs gazing intently at each other. Different pulses were starting to rise as heat flushed into their young faces. Not even sewer vermin could interrupt that awkward moment, even if they had already creepily crawled beside their trembling bodies. Also, even if these two bodies don't move from their places for an hour and several calamities have gone through their presence, they won't gonna win a prize from Fear Factor. Nope, this isn't a reality television show and no cameras are rolling from what's happening.

Kasamatsu is on top of Kuroko and none of them could utter a word. The Kaijo captain is covering the teal haired boy's mouth with his calloused hand while Kuroko is weeping small tears from their uncomfortable arrangement. Heavy breaths were released from undetermined seconds of their inertia. Only God knows that they are not doing an indecent scene. If only Yuichi is right into this time frame, the eldest son of the Kasamatsu household wouldn't know how to respond back and thought that he has no right to defend himself. What could have really happened?

XXX

 **Flashback**

"Of course not. Hurry now, Yukio-senpaii. I can't wait for this version of your shake.", the trickster commanded.

The blue elite could lose his balance if a certain teal haired boy wouldn't stop wiggling from their position so he said, "Oi, Tets-kun. Don't move too much. I already get your point."

Kuroko restrained from his actions and tried to open up a conversation, "Yukio-senpaii."

"Hmmm. What is it, Tets-kun?", Kasamatsu hummed.

"I really don't want to tell you this and planned it to keep it as a secret but you know what, Jirou-san called me earlier in the middle of the class.", the petite boy stated.

The jet black haired captain stopped and retorted, "What!? That bastard. I already told him earlier to refrain from calling you for nonsense. Hmph. Thanks for telling me, Tets-kun. I'll give him a word or two when I got home."

The trickster poked Kasamatsu's face and said, "Don't worry about it, Yukio-senpaii. Please don't be angry on him. Jirou-san just checked on me if I safely arrived at school. Don't scold him, okay?"

The Kaijo point guard sighed. From all their conversations, never did he say 'no' to his friend. Well, the vanilla milkshake is an exception since they already found an alternative from his kind of craving with the sweet solution. He just responded, "Okay. I promise, Tets-kun. Got anything more to say?"

Kasamatsu continued walking after his last statement.

"Well, aside from winning the first match. I met Hayakawa-san earlier.", Kuroko replied.

Kasamatsu gulped. He barely doesn't want to know what he's gonna say since it felt like he's going to be disappointed. He asked, "So?"

"I think we became better friends after winning the first prize in the local lottery in the shopping district.", the petite boy answered.

"Didn't he say anything weird? Like fancying someone?", the captain asked again.

Kuroko think back and replied, "Oh. I forgot to mention that to him. But take this, Yukio-senpaii. He seems comfortable talking to me. No misused of R's and L's in his sentence. Maybe I can help him with Kise-kun."

His raven haired friend experienced defeat in his thoughts. He ruminated that Kuroko is still contending in his false accusations. Feeling that there's no helping it, he switched his contemplations to Hayakawa. More at the least, the loud mouthed brunette seems normal earlier in their match. If ever his behavior changed tomorrow, he already now has an idea. Moving back to his friend, he just responded, "Don't even bother, Tets-kun. He can handle himself well."

"I'm still going to help him, Yukio-senpaii. Even if you are opposed to it. I just feel like I'm the one who's responsible for him.", the Phantom Sixth Man declared.

This is the same feeling that Kasamatsu had when he realized the teal haired boy's circumstances. He didn't hold anything back and just felt the need to help. The sense of responsibility is almost the equivalent likelihood with the essence of justice. Society must have treated this inkling as childish and troublesome but this kind of sensation has been a normal attribute for a living human. He very much like people who held this kind of belief. Having a friend like that with the same intention, how could he possibly deny Kuroko's declaration?

"Tets-kun. I'm not opposed to it. Don't worry. Just do what you think is right. Okay? Call me if you ever need assistance.", he mumbled.

Though Kuroko is already embracing his back, he held him much tighter but not harder, more like in a friendly kind of way. He whispered in his ears, "Thanks, Yukio-senpaii. You're the best."

Feeling overwhelmed and almost embarrassed by his friend's bold actions, the captain replied with a nod. Complete silence suddenly eats up their space. It's not really that awkward and it actually felt nice just hearing the beats of each other. Like your friend is just there beside you and not gonna leave your side. The presence of a company and to add it up, a friend to boot, is a warm feeling, indeed.

.

.

Halfway from their walk, the petite boy speaks up again, "Yukio-senpaii."

'Hmmm' was the only reply from the jet black haired friend so he proceeded with his statement, "Actually, I made a truce with Kagami-kun to cook lunch with each other for every other day. He said that he wanted to see me improve more so he made that proposal. Isn't that great, Yukio-senpaii?"

Needles. Although they are small strand-like objects, it's impossible to let them in inside your body without entering the cavity called mouth. But this feeling that something is piercing his heart is rather unpleasant. So this is the feeling to have a friend and talk about his other friend that he's also having a great time with him. He didn't felt this with Yoshitaka Moriyama. Well, since he's only talking about getting a girlfriend and didn't mind other stuff. Back with the topic, if there's a chance to be rude, he would really tell the bluenette to stop talking about his other friend in front of him. More like, this is our precious time and let's just enjoy each other's company. 'I don't give a damn about him. I'm your only friend right now so let's just talk about ourselves' is what probably his next statement. Silence was cast in his head as he thought about those negative inputs. It felt disgusting like he could puke right now for thinking like that. It was so selfish of him.

Thinking back, the basketball idiot is really getting closer to his friend. Just about yesterday, Kuroko mentioned that Kagami prepared lunch, only for him. It was also revealed that the red head had been living in America so he's seemingly much open to same sex relationship, and then if his opinions are right, this might be his first step for hitting his friend. A normal guy wouldn't just prepare food for another guy without any proper reason. Take note that it's for lunch and only opportunistic girls would do that to a person that she is crushing. If there is some kind of guy who would do that, he could be the first one but that is not the case. It's really doubtful considering the recipient of the packed lunch. With Kuroko's not-so-masculine features and a cute face to present, it's pretty suspicious to detect Kagami's objectives.

"I have an idea, Yukio-senpaii. If it's my turn to prepare lunch, mind if I create one for you too? I want to get your opinion too.", the petite boy suddenly continued since he felt that his friend is not replying for some couple of seconds of their stroll.

* _Crap. No way, he's hitting the both of us. What am I even thinking? Tets-kun's intentions are much pure and normal. This is so frustrating. Why am I thinking about bad things on his friend? It's not that I don't trust this Kagami guy but I don't know what this feeling is. I just want to protect Tets-kun from anyone who wants to harm my friend. That's all.*,_ Kasamatsu mused.

The captain tried to calm down and respond, "How could you do that, Tets-kun? We still have our morning jogging. You scarcely have the time to prepare for three."

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Papa has a car behind our house. He only use it for family purposes like earlier, he insist on driving for me on the way to school so I just let him since I'm gonna be late and all but I told him to let me out near Seirin High since I don't want any commotion. Not that they notice me but I just don't feel like to be observed.", Kuroko replied.

He continued, "So how about it, Yukio-senpaii? We'll just visit your house once we're done. Don't worry, I let Papa do the other stuff."

* _Home service. Geez, is he reading my mind? Did he find my uneasiness when he talked about Kagami? Did he just put me on top of his friend's list? Tets-kun, you're such a good boy. I don't know what to say. Maybe, I'll just accept it if he insist too much. Yeah, that's right.*,_ the elder guy is thinking again.

"Alright. I'll let Mama know so that she's won't bother creating one for me if you're going to prepare some for me. But Tets-kun, I feel obliged to return the favor. And I can't think of one right now.", Kasamatsu finally responded.

The teal haired boy chopped his head though there's no reaction from the raven haired captain since he didn't put much force. He said, "Aho, Yukio-senpaii. You don't need to do anything. You have done so much from me. Starting with learning how to cook, creating an exclusive training for me and most importantly, for being such a great friend."

Kuroko hugged again his back and whispered, "You're more than enough in my life."

Kasamatsu lost all his words on his brain. Goo-goo Gaga. Nay, he's not retarded. His thoughts process didn't reverse into a cognition that is similar with an infant. Maybe he's like a kid who got his desired toy in such a long time. He was clearly flabbergasted by his off-guarding proclamation. Strange sensations like he has been enraptured and it felt really, really good. It was so overwhelming to his sturdy body. The captain smiled full wide that of course, it didn't touch his ears.

.

The perfect moment was cut when he suddenly stopped and got shocked from what his sense of vision is picturing. A tall young blonde has been sighted. There's no other guy as good-looking as Kise could be mistaken from that graceful figure. He didn't think twice so he turned back and signaled his friend, "Don't ever look back, Tets-kun. Please hold tight. We're going for a run."

"Kurokocchi! Is that you?!", Kise managed to shout when the piggyback duo started to move.

.

 **SWOOSH!**

The blue eyed friends went for the run. Kuroko didn't feel nervous and quite the opposite. It feels like playing tag since the young model is now chasing them. He said to his friend, "Faster, Yukio-senpaii!"

The eldest Kasamatsu scowled back, "I'm already on it, Tets-kun. Darn that Kise. He's way too fast."

"Oi, you bastard. Let go of Kurokocchi. You won't get away from this-ssu.", the blonde shouted while speeding up his pace. He roared again, "Kurokocchi! Please answer back. Is he threatening you? Don't worry. I'll protect you."

The three people continued with their run and go as they carefully passed with innocent pedestrians. Kuroko giggled. The point guard felt that and said, "What are you laughing at *Huff *Huff. Tets-kun. We're already at a *Huff *Huff pinch in here."

"I know. But this is kind of fun, actually. Look there, Yukio-senpaii. Turn over there. I know a shortcut there in my house.", the petite boy confidently said.

The pointer directed them to the dark alley. Well, Kasamatsu didn't know this place so he obeyed him since he's much familiar with the perimeter. Kise saw them moved to another direction so he screamed, "Hey, where do you think you're taking my Kurokocchi! Stop moving around so much, bastard."

Kasamatsu followed every instruction that Kuroko said. Due to that, they made a distance to their chaser. On the last intersection that the petite boy recognized where there are boxes covering the field, the captain moved swiftly. Kuroko forgot to mention that there's a pipe in their walkway and so, Kasamatsu would likely going to trip.

"Watch out, Tets-kun.", Yukio said while throwing away their things on the side.

.

The jet black haired captain managed to step his dominant foot and repelled the event of being in an accident. 'Phew' was their response. He let down Kuroko to check if he's alright but the course of action didn't favor them when Kuroko slipped from the muddle as he step back and accidentally grabbed Kasamatsu's hand.

.

 **SLIPPED.**

.

The supposed sound has finally registered. Kasamatsu is literally on top of Kuroko's chest. He didn't get up since they heard again their chaser.

"Oi, bastard. Where did you go? Did you ever think, you could run away from me? Come on out! I know you're just hiding in here somewhere!", Kise shouted.

The Kaijo captain made a push up to prevent his weight from crushing the petite boy's body. Also, they don't want to be seen if he made another unnecessary move. He saw Kuroko teared up so he covered his mouth to thwart him from verbalizing his aching feelings. His right hand did not touch the ground and only contacted Kuroko's uniform so it's clean. This would sum up the situation they had in the current time. The grey curtain can now be removed – an unexplainable setting that happens during flashback moment where the background is colored as the cement.

XXX

Kuroko can now look at his friend upfront and so close. He seems to be good-looking and captivating for a man. His eyes are in deep shade of blue and it's pretty to stare at, like the night sky. He can't really tell how girls turned him down if physical aesthetics would be considered. This was an information he got from Kise when he's texting him non-stop after their practice match and mentioned all his team members. His friend is a good-natured, responsible and caring guy. It's really a mystery, indeed. Girls are cruel to turn him down. Well, not that he experience courting but it's a miss for them since only good things can be comment for him, personally.

Kasamatsu is also looking at him. He wanted to wipe those tears and checked if he's alright. Kuroko in his assessment is a very adorable person. Just look at that nose, who wouldn't want to tease that. Then, there are his eyes, which is the very epitome of the clear wide ocean. This unnoticed guy is quite a catch so he wouldn't want just anyone to vandalize that. As his friend, he would do anything to defend that view.

They snapped from their thoughts when Kise screamed again, "If you lay a hand on my Kurokocchi, I daresay, you would not meet morning after this."

'That was scary', they must have thought. Well, the point guard could also be like that if Tets-kun has been abducted by an unknown person. But since their close friendship is a secret, somehow they felt guilty. It's not that they are hiding some kind of unacceptable terms but what. They couldn't really think of an awful thing if Kise found it out. Well, sure. He'd be surprised but what's next. He seems to be a person that would not hold a grudge. Though, he can be childish and most likely, selfish but there's no way he would resent their captain. That's probably too low.

Anyways, they can't just reveal this secret. Now that their situation is kinda off. They already ran away from the model and their clothes have been spotted. Whether they like it or not, they have to endure their embarrassing position.

They heard Kise mumbled, "Oh. That's right. I can just call him-ssu."

Their eyes went wide. Kuroko's phone started vibrating in his pockets. Unfortunately, his hands are wide open to the ground and can't grasp it properly. He wouldn't want to make another rustle since his hands are on a tiny muddle. It would be too late if he slowly reached it so he signaled his friend to get his phone on his own. Kasamatsu removed his hand from his mouth and tickly grabbed his phone. He heard a soft moan from his friend but he didn't mind it since they don't want to be discovered like that. He shut the phone off and sighed. He showed his hand to forgive from his intrusion and Kuroko just nodded.

"Wait. I think I heard something there.", Kise exclaimed and moved to his instincts.

The blue eyed friends had a skipping heart beat from his declaration. His steps are being heard from the direction of the boxes and-

.

.

.

"Kise-kun!"

The blonde turned his attention to him and replied, "Moriyama-sempaii. What are you doing here?"

Yoshitaka approached him and said, "I'm looking for you, what else it could be? You suddenly ran like an idiot when I spotted you inside our meeting place."

"Ah. Sorry about that, sempaii. The thing is, I saw Kurokocchi being snatched by a fellow student of our school. I didn't saw his face but all I know that he has a black hair-ssu.", the young model responded.

The elder colleague positioned his hands on a thinking person poise and stated, "Oh. That could be bad. They can't be far away too much since you're the one chasing. Okay, I'll help you find your Kurokocchi."

Kise's eyes glistened and said, "Moriyama-sempaii."

He continued talking when Moriyama showed an okay sign to him, "Oh right. I think I heard something behind those boxes."

Without seconds delay, they began approaching the said direction. They gulped as they took a peek. What they found were school of rats clustering over an economical bag and munching the contents of it. The blonde went white and immediately ran away from the creepy sight since he's afraid of them. Moriyama just followed through to chase him.

.

.

Kasamatsu bowed down to Kuroko and apologized, "I'm sorry for covering your mouth. I'm sorry for sacrificing your bought goods and I'm sorry for t-t-touching you. I'm sorry that I turned out that way, Tets-kun."

They were already meters away from the intersection and their zone seems to be safe from the Copy Cat Prodigy's presence. Kuroko just laughed it off and replied, "No worries, Yukio-senpaii. There's no way I'm going to hate you. You're just keeping our secret. I can understand that. Well, at first, it was really nerve-wrecking and Kise-kun is so scary when he howled but in the end, but it turned out to be fun. I didn't know that Kise-kun is afraid of rats."

The raven haired captain felt relieved and said something else, "Hmmm. I didn't know that they are meeting up, that Moriyama and Kise. It's not that I'm against their personal life outside basketball but to see them together, I can't help but get worried."

Kuroko made a detective stance and declared, "Wait. I know this already, Yukio-senpaii. Maybe Kise-kun likes Moriyama-san. Poor Hayakawa-san. Don't worry, I'll still support him with all my heart."

"You're missing so many points, Tets-kun. Why do you have to always pair up Kise with somebody else? That must not be the case. Geez.", the point guard finally blurted out what's on his mind.

"Then, what could it be? Are you telling me that I was wrong with Hayakawa-san?", Tetsuya pouted.

Kasamatsu put up a lie to cover their intentions, "Maybe, he wanted to be friends with Kise. You know, just like us. We're c-close friends."

"Oh. That's right. How did I not think about that? You're a genius, Yukio-senpaii.", the petite boy said in a glorious, monotonous tone.

The captain's brows dropped as if he'd believe that. The argument is quite simple if he didn't conclude irrationally about Kise's romantic relationship. He just exhaled to release his distress on the matter.

.

Meanwhile, Kuroko opened up his phone and after a few seconds, Kise is still up on calling him. He picked it up and was greeted by Kise's usual voice.

"Kurokocchi. Where are you? Are you alright? Did you get out from the guy who snatched-", the blonde was cut off.

The bluenette intruded already and gestured his friend to keep quiet, "Kise-kun. I'm alright and for your information, I'm just here at home. What do you mean by being snatched?"

"Eh. You're already at home. Then who's the one I saw earlier who has the same hair and uniform as you? I know that I'm not mistaken and it's you that I saw since my feelings said so. I was so scared when you were snatched by some student in our school. If I didn't catch the guy, I would have report to our principal and-", the blonde was cut off again since he seems like he would not stop from his story.

Kuroko retaliated with his usual tenor, "Kise-kun. Please listen to me. I was not snatched and I'm safe here at home. You can stop worrying now. Thanks for your concern."

Kasamatsu snickered. Kise heard that and asked away, "Hey. Who's that, Kurokocchi?"

"Oh that. That's my old man. He's watching Mushishi again. Recently there's an OVA came out so there he goes, enjoying the show.", the teal haired boy confidently fibbed. His friend's forehead misaligned so he just let out his tongue to tell him that it's a joke.

The other line stopped for a few seconds. Maybe he's trying to catch up of what has his Kurokocchi said. But no, he didn't get it even if he tried thinking too much. Though, he didn't really think and replied, "Okay. By the way, I'll call you again later. I'm on my way to Kasamatsu-sempaii's house."

"Kasamatsu-san's house? What are you gonna do in there, Kise-kun?", Kuroko said that aloud to get his friend's attention. Yukio heard that and closed his face on his friend's phone. Albeit that the bluenette already turned it to loud speaker.

Kise hummed, "Oooh. Don't be jealous, Kurokocchi. You're still my Top 1 so don't worry-ssu."

"I'm not jealous, Kise-kun. Please continue.", the Phantom Sixth Man riposted.

"Okay. Okay. You don't have to be disappointed. Ahem. I'm sorry but even if you're curious and beg for information, you'll have to wait-ssu. Kurokocchi, I'll just fill in the blanks later when I finished my errand with Kasamatsu-sempaii. So Bye-bye for now. I miss you, Kurokocchi.", the blonde concluded.

Kuroko said his good bye and shut his phone right after. Kasamatsu, on the other hand, he quickly texted his family to not mention about Tets-kun when someone visited their house since he said that they might not see again the petite boy. 'Okay. We'll protect his identity and he's all yours to take.' was the only reply from his mother so he face palmed but trusted that statement.

After that, Kuroko said that they should go now to his house to create his special shake. The captain agreed and they moved out immediately.

.

.

"Hey. You two are late. Something happened, Tetsuya?", Yuichi's greeting to them at the front of the Kuroko's castle.

The trickster used a technique to mellow down his father and to shorten some unnecessary discussion. He hugged him and excused, "I'm sorry, Papa. But we dropped your orders along the way. We were chased by a rabid dog so we ran for our lives."

This is probably another joke from his friend. The Kaijo captain is now thinking that the petite boy was quite sneaky with his deception. Well, it seems valid considering their haggard uniforms. It's much worst if he tell some facts on it since this is Yuichi they're talking about. He let this one slide for their dishonesty.

"My goodness. Didn't you guys get hurt? Don't worry about my orders. I'm glad you guys made it back safe.", the young adult said while petting his son's head.

He continued, "Come on inside. I bet you guys are hungry. I made spicy tuna paella today."

.

They finished their meal with a delighted face and thanked whatever deity they are worshiping for.

"Tetsuya, I'm so proud of you. This is the first time you had two fills in your life.", the young father was teary eyes when he told that to his son.

Kuroko couldn't say that he's just really hungry since he didn't eat well during their lunch. The provisions he had from his teammates were already bitten and only few parts are left for him to eat. Adding up his training with his friend and the chasing event, the result would be likely like this.

He continued and looked at their guest, "Yukio-kun. Thanks for being such a good influence to my son. If you keep that up, I'll have less worry when I'm gone."

"Don't sweat it, Yuichi-san. I'll do anything for the betterment of Tets-kun.", Yukio replied.

"By the way, Tetsuya. The package that I delivered has arrived. Your fresh tea samples are already in the storage.", the dealer nod from Kasamatsu and said this.

The little bluenette immediately moved to that direction and tagged his friend along the way. He said that he's going to prepare tea for the two of them so his friend better be doing his shake while at it.

.

The chain reaction was quite effective when all of them entered the Paradise zone. The calmness of the blended tea rejuvenated their tired cells whereas the most awaited shake didn't fail the craver to be wholly satisfied in spite the leafy objects injected on it.

"That was heavenly, Tets-kun. It's only one day that I didn't taste your specialty but I didn't thought that I'll missed it that much. I feel like that we can run again", Yukio suddenly speaks.

The petite boy looked at him and teased, "You said that, Yukio-senpaii. But you're the one who's nervous all the time earlier."

Yuichi turned his attention to their guest and interfered, "Oh my. I didn't know that you're scared with rabid dogs. Don't worry, we'll schedule a vaccination for Tetsuya#2 in a few more days."

Kuroko giggled. Another defeat from the raven haired captain and he just clenched his teeth smoothly for that sweet joke. What a sly friend. That's already three punches in a row and he hasn't returned a single favor for his friend. It's really unbecoming of him but oh well, if he's really like that behind his mask then he'll just have to accept it. Actually, it's pretty nice to hear his gentle voice all the time so he didn't mind it.

"Yukio-senpaii, I'm sorry. That was a joke.", the teal haired boy said.

He continued and smiled at the end, "That aside, your personalized milk protein shake no. 1 was awesome. Thanks for that, Yukio-senpaii."

"Tets-kun, you're so unfair. Did you really think I'm an open book?", the blue elite responded.

The trickster didn't moved his eyes away from him and deadpanned, "Well, yeah. It's written all over your face. Maybe that's why Kise is open to you, taking advantage of your exposed attitude. But. That's the part of you that I like the most, Yukio-senpaii."

* _That was so direct, my son. If you keep telling what's on your mind, you may not know if it has a different meaning to anyone. It's okay to be honest but please think twice before blurting out something like that. Ack, I can't take this anymore._ *, Yuichi and his panicking thoughts.

"I'm gonna clean up the dishes now. If you two got anything more to say with each other, just continue that in the living room.", the young adult excused.

The guest of honor stood up instantaneously and exclaimed, "I-I think we're already done. I need to go home now and check on some bastard who's going to my house. Goodbye Tets-kun. Yuichi-san. See you tomorrow morning."

The male Kurokos waved their goodbye and fell silent after Yukio's departure. Although his son is helping out with his chore, they didn't manage to have a conversation. They really only have a proper talk when his friend is around but beside that, he's being reluctant on having a chat with his precious son when they're alone. He already asked advice to Yukio but all he said was be himself. It was rather vague so he couldn't understand what he's saying. The points are: (1) His son doesn't want to be treated as a kid so he can't ask his day, (2) His son just responds to his question which is quite tedious to him and (3) They only meet twice or thrice a month so he doesn't know if he's being disliked by his son. With all those valid arguments, he didn't open his mouth.

.

After a few minutes, the only-son speak up, "Papa, I'm gonna take a bath. Let's talk after that."

Yuichi's heart was struck with marshmallows and replied with a subjective nod. Then, he thought the earlier's banter of being an open book. But nope, not the literal one considering that he's fond of them. Maybe his son also likes him for being one and just too shy to admit that since he's his father. With that, his fantasies glowed up to his face. Kuroko saw that and left him alone.

The petite boy just enjoyed his bath from his tiring adventure today. How he wish that his days would always be like this. It feels like his diurnal has been extended and became livelier. He smiled since the night is still young and there is something going to brew later. Well, he thought of his departed friend and his situation with Kise-kun. He shortened his bath time since he can't wait for the model's call. Believe it or not, he's now the one anticipating something from the other guy.

.

After the relaxing wash, he went to the living room since he heard some noise in there.

"Papa, you're watching Mushishi again.", the little bluenette started the talk.

Yuichi smiled and looked at him. He said, "Actually, there's a newly released OVA for the series. I downloaded it earlier and wanted it for us to watch it together."

Tetsuya was in disbelief, though that can't be seen by his exterior. Maybe he got a knack with fortune-telling. He just guessed his earlier statement with Kise-kun. He brushed off the idea by responding, "Eh. That's nice."

The only-son sat beside his father and continued, "So, how was your day, Papa? Didn't you get bored in here?"

They began talking on almost about everything that happened during their day when they are apart. It was so refreshing for Yuichi since he's really just being himself. Fifty points was given imaginably to Yukio for his simple backing. His son tried to explain each and every complaint he had with his usual tone and no glaring this time. At least, he understands a father's sentiment. Though, the trickster didn't mention anything about his encounter with Kise. Speaking of the model, his phone suddenly vibrated. Voila, it's Kise-kun. He excused himself from his father and answered it to his room.

.

"Hello, Kise-kun.", the Phantom Sixth Man greeted.

The other line was as loud as ever, "Kurokocchi! Hi. Did you miss me? _*Pause_. Of course, you are. _*Giggle_. Oh right, so here's the news. Kasamatsu-sempaii's birthday is this coming Saturday-ssu."

* _Well, that's a surprise. Yukio-senpaii didn't tell me about this. Hmmmm. Maybe he has his own reasons or he just forgot to tell me since we're busy with ourselves._ *, Kuroko thought.

Kise added, "I'm so thrilled with this, you know. Moriyama-sempaii and I already booked a Mixer for us this Friday night. Yeah, you're hearing it right. We've included you in the group along with Hayakawa-sempaii and of course, Kasamatsu-sempaii. Aren't you excited?"

"Kise-kun, why did you include me without getting my consent?", the teal haired boy replied with his dull voice.

Sweat must have been running through the face of the other side and reasoned, "Well, if we didn't force you, I think you wouldn't come. Please Kurokocchi. You're the reason why Kasamatsu-sempaii agreed-ssu."

"What do you mean by that, Kise-kun?", Kuroko asked away.

The other line gulped and replied, "Well, when he heard your name that you would come, he suddenly confirmed his attendance. Aren't you happy to hear that? Kasamatsu-sempaii took a liking to you."

"Kise-kun. Do you know the purpose of a Mixer?", the petite boy asked again.

The young model replied 'Yes' so Kuroko just let out a suppressed breath. He replied, "Kise-kun, it's about meeting another party but with the opposite sex. We're not the only one in there. We can't just ignore the innocent girls in there. That's being rude. Didn't Moriyama-san explain that to you?"

"He only said that it's going to be a karaoke night and told me that Kasamatsu-sempaii is good at singing. Then when I thought of you, I wanted to hear you singing too. Did he just tricked me-ssu?", Kise was shocked.

"(Hai.) Yes. _*Another sigh_. If Moriyama-san already contacted the other party, then we have no other choice but to attend it. So sure, I'll come. Now that I knew the situation, it's irresponsible to let them down.", Kuroko bluntly said.

Kise don't know what to say but this, "Kurokocchi."

"But Kise-kun, I have problem. I don't know how to entertain girls.", the bluenette interfered.

Something glowed on the other side and exclaimed, "Fear not, Kurokocchi. I can handle them well so you don't have to worry about that. If you don't like talking and felt uncomfortable to the topic then I'll be the one to rescue."

"I'm counting on you then. Thanks, Kise-kun. You're so reliable.", Kuroko replied.

While on the mood, Kise informed him about his next agenda, "I'm soooo glad to hear that, Kurokocchi. By the way, I have another business with you. _"_

He lulled to clear his throat and continued, "Let's buy a gift to Kasamatsu-sempaii tomorrow after your class. I have a shooting this Thursday so I don't have any other time. I'll tag along Hayakawa-sempaii since he hasn't bought also a gift. Don't worry. I know your schedule tomorrow and you don't have a match that day. How did I know about it? That's easy. I asked Momoi-chan about it. Oh right, I'll excuse you to your coach on your practice so let's meet up at Maji burger."

As if the Phantom Sixth Man could say 'No' to that. He just went on with his rattle and kept saying what he wants. Kuroko just replied, "Okay, Kise-kun. You got all holes covered."

"(Yata!) Hooray! That's a promise, Kurokocchi. You better show up or I'll go to your school directly. You wouldn't want that, right? Lalalala. It's going to be a date. See you tomorrow, Kurokocchi. Bye-bye.", Kise said.

Kuroko forgot to mention that he included Hayakawa-san but oh well, he already said his goodbye. Now that he knew his friend's birthday, he wanted to surprise him also. But first, he'll have to explain his schedule to his father to not let him worry and not to mention, it's a Mixer.

When he went back to the living room, he saw his father quite focused with his show. He tapped his back and began their long discussion. As expected, Yuichi was opposed to it; in a way that any parent could say that no is a no since the place is dangerous for a five year old kid in their field trip. The trickster reasoned his gender is on the dominant side and his age scaled from someone who can decide on their own. He promised to behave himself and will not do anything that will lower his dignity. He also argued that his friend is in there that will have a pre-celebration from his date of birth. If this is Danganronpa, there would be no yellow marks that his father can shot from his words because it's nothing but the truth.

Yuichi gave up eventually and was hugged by his son for his approval. He suddenly reminisced that they used to do this when his son is only a grade school kid but since the time he attended Teiko, he began attaching himself to other people. At least, he's thankful for his first friends because nobody can detect his low presence for a longer time. He petted his son's hair and said that he should take care of himself in there.

After their understanding, Tetsuya told his additional plans for his friend's birthday. He explained it slowly so that his father can digest all of it. Since all his points are acceptable, his father agreed. This is maybe the first time Yuichi's gonna do this but if it's for his son's personal request, he would probably cannot decline. He just hoped that everything's going to be alright. The petite boy continued with his lunch system from the coming days and about him waking up for organizing their breakfast. Yuichi affirmed everything for his son and he's really happy that he's telling everything very openly. He's so grateful that he took this summer break.

Having all said that, they told their good night gestures and went with each other's room. The teal haired boy immediately texted Jirou for his personal plan. He also contacted Kagami for something else. Since both boys agreed, he gestured an 'alright' sign to himself. Looking back at his phone, his sent items block has higher figures than from his normal days. So while at it, he texted Yamada that he didn't spotted any purple haired girl in his day and he will just contact him this Sunday to help him for that day. He felt nervous when his phone unexpectedly vibrated. That was quick, he thought. He opened it but was registered as 'Hayakawa-san.'

.

To: Kuroko-kun

From: Hayakawa-san

Message: Hello, Kuroko-kun. Did you just receive Kise's surprising plan? Dang. I was so shocked that he invited me. I didn't know that you would take part in it but since you're there, I think I would not have a hard time talking with somebody else. How do you feel about it?

.

Kuroko doesn't want to evaluate his texting skills from his friend so he replied to him that they should just call. He also wanted to check something. Seconds after, he got what he desired.

"Hello, Hayakawa-san", Kuroko greeted.

"Hi, Kuroko-kun.", the brunette called back.

The Phantom Sixth Man felt relieved that his surname was pronounced rightly and that he can talk again properly with his new found friend. He then said, "Hayakawa-san. If you're asking what I'm feeling, well, I was also surprised."

"(Deshou?) Right? It was really sudden. Though, I'm really excited because it's my first time to hang out with my friends. Kise sure is interesting.", the power forward said.

Something spark inside Kuroko's body so he asked, "Hey, Hayakawa-san. I've been wanting to ask this. Sorry if this is intruding but do you have someone that you like?"

The brunette wouldn't wish to be found out already so he used blurred lines, "Well, there's someone that I'm crushing. The thing is, he's a g-guy."

"Go on. I won't judge, Hayakawa-san. That doesn't matter to me. So how was he like?", the petite boy speak up when the other line fell silent for a few seconds.

"Okay. Well, he's such a talented person in basketball. The way he moves was so cool. It was really just a crush at first. But when I get to know him, he was such a nice person and even accepted me as his friend. I was really happy that he can understand me. I don't know what happen to me but I think I'm falling for him more. I really hope that we can get closer with each other." , the brunette resolved.

The trickster wired up all the broken links and come up with his deduction, "That's a great person you found, Hayawaka-san. Compared to me, I'm such a weakling and can't stand on my own. Don't worry, I think you're fine just the way you are. Anyways, is that Kise-kun whom you're talking about?"

"NO!", the blue elite deliberately scowled.

He followed up, "I mean, Kuroko-kun. You're mistaken. I don't like Kise in that way. And Kuroko-kun, you're not a weakling. I saw how your team depended on you very much on our practice match so don't tell me you're weak."

The brunette gathered his breath and exclaimed, "More than anything, you are their hope. Geez, Kuroko-kun. You don't have to lower yourself. You deserve better than that stupid word."

Moments of silence…

.

"Hayakawa-san, please stop. You're flattering me too much. Look what you've done, I think I'm blushing.", the bluenette really tell what's happening to him.

Mitsuhiro chuckled and answered, "You're joking, right?"

"No. I'm not joking.", Kuroko mumbled.

"Eh~! I'm sorry. No wait. Why did I apologize? Ano~ What should I say?", the loud mouthed teenager couldn't think of a reply.

It's now Kuroko's turn to snicker and respond, "Don't worry about it, Hayakawa-san. Thanks for keeping my spirit up. It was nice to hear it from you."

The teal haired boy continued while stretching his back, "So it's not Kise-kun. Oh well, whoever is that person, you have my full support. Just tell me if you want to talk about him. I won't mind lending an ear for you."

"T-Thanks, Kuroko-kun. And also for earlier. It was really pathetic that I'm still holding those feelings. You really are my hero. By the bye, I used your name in our first prize game. Is that alright?", Mitsuhiro said and felt relieved that his crush didn't catch him. Maybe he's dense when it comes to this kind of affairs.

Kuroko tilted his head and retorted, "Don't worry about that, Hayakawa-san. It's fine to let it out and I'm glad you did. For your game, you've used 'Kuroko'?"

"I've used your first name, T-T-Tetsuya.", the brunette said.

Kuroko exhaled and finally replied, "Well, I don't really mind. It's fine, Hayakawa-san. It's a game anyway."

"(Yokatta.) Thank goodness. I thought you wouldn't like it. Oh hey, once I'm finished with this, would you like to borrow it?", Hayakawa pleaded.

The bluenette didn't have pondered too much and replied, "Sure. Why not? We could meet up again at the shopping district. Just text me when you are finished with it."

"Cool. Thanks again for this, Kuroko-kun. I think it's getting late now. Good night.", the brunette finished though he whispered something behind the call. - 'My hero'

Tetsuya also said his good night and shut his phone. This could probably the sign to end his day. Yukio didn't text him so maybe his friend wanted to tell him personally, tomorrow morning. That should be it since he trusted him greatly. It didn't took long before the sand fairy cast its spell into his eyes.

XXX

Left. Left. Right. But no, there's no rhythm on how Yuichi tapped his son to wake him up.

"Tetsuya. Wake up, son. It's already three in the morning.", the young adult said.

The only-son rubbed his eyelids and mumbled, "Mhhhmm. Good morning, Papa."

After the morning greetings, his father left him and moved to the kitchen. The teal haired boy prepped up himself starting with his super saiyan bed hair. Succeeding actions were changing his clothes and some hygienic steps to rouse him up. No hoodie this time and just a plain white shirt.

.

They took one and half hour before finishing their breakfast. It was a whole lot considering the number of people who will take part in this feast. Well, better be ready than ever. His father suggested this many since they might not know if something bizarre could happen. Like they're just gonna jog for ten kilometers then a magnitude of eight earthquake commence and their roads would be blocked. Luckily, if they have this many food, they could at least last for two effin' days.

The petite boy just went with the flow since he's still enhancing his cooking skills. Also, he's not the one who's gonna carry the bag pack. Now that's everything is ready, they took the little fur ball and proceeded to their meeting point.

.

Not that it's surprising, the two groups saw each other coincidentally while moving to their destination.

"Yo! Tets-kun. Yuichi-san. Good morning.", the raven haired captain greeted.

The newly cut, dark haired guy beside him also addressed his morning greeting, "Good morning, Kuroko-kun. Yuichi-san."

The male Kurokos also welcomed them and after that, the petite boy moved beside Jirou.

Tetsuya bubbled up his mouth and replied, "Jirou-san. Why am I only in the surname basis? I thought I was your friend."

Jirou flinched. He responded, "No. It's not that. Of course, I also wanted to be your friend. It's just that I don't know how to call you in your first name and at least, I needed your permission."

"Tets-kun is fine. Right, Yukio-senpaii?", the trickster directed his gaze on the eldest son in the Kasamatsu household.

"Of course, as long as Tets-kun is fine with it.", the blue elite captain tried to smile. Well, he thought that this no time to pout from his friend. Maybe he'll save for it later since he got other things to say.

The troublemaker looked at the teal haired boy and stated, "Then, Tets-kun."

Tetsuya nodded. He said, "That sounds right, Jirou-san. Anyways, nice hair. You look cooler now."

"Ahm. Thanks. I think my hair is getting long and the heat is killing me so I let it cut. Ahm. Hey, rather than talking about me, Yukio-nii got something to say.", the younger brother said and present his older brother.

Yukio scratched the skin beside his right eye. He muttered, "Tets-kun. You may already know this. So yeah, I'll turn at age of eighteen, this Saturday. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I was so focused on our time and it just get out my mind when I'm with you and-"

The captain was cut off when the receiver of his message held his right hand. The petite boy stated, "Okay. I understand. It's enough that you tell me this personally. Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy our time this Friday."

"If you wouldn't mind, you can go to our house this Saturday. Yuichi-san is also invited.", the jet black haired captain pleaded.

Tetsuya looked first to his father, then to Jirou and finally to his friend. He said, "Sure. We'll be glad to attend that."

.

The discussion finished when Yukio stopped from lecturing them from yesterday's failure. The big backpack is still intact and Jirou is holding Tetsuya #2 already. The Phantom Sixth Man also reported his very little gain in weight. Their checkpoint for today is different to have a changed view and also to avoid another groper event.

.

The group started jogging slowly to consider the eldest man's circumstances. But gravity has its way to break their group once they encountered a slope. Waiting the young adult would ruin the purpose of their activity so they went on with their run. The protect-our-running-friend system has been turned on and the trickster could see that the Kasamatsu brothers were always looking at him. He didn't mind it for now.

Everything went smooth as they saw their bridge checkpoint in their line of sight. The Kasamatsu brothers gestured an 'okay' sign with each other. During their mutual actions, the Siberian husky had slipped out from Jirou's arms. The puppy ran very fast and moved at the river side. The little bluenette saw this and chased after it very fast as he can. Jirou and Yukio were amazed though. Their friend was so worried already and went for the run. They looked back first to check if his father had catch up but to no avail so they followed the original owner of the puppy right after.

.

.

"Maru-chan! Wait up! Where are you going!", a cheery yet concerned voice was heard from their approach.

The chase stopped when Tetsuya #2 meet up with another white puppy. The two fur balls started playing with each other after their quick glances. The owners of the mutts also managed to catch up and looked at them. The two of them regained their breathing first before they look at each other.

Kuroko was the first one to speak up, "I'm sorry for this. Tetsuya #2 suddenly ran on its own."

The handsome, black medium haired guy didn't get upset but instead he smiled back, like brightly. He replied, "It's fine. Look, I think Maru-chan likes him."

The teal haired boy was just mesmerized by his bright indication so he beamed back and greeted, "Looks like it. By the way, I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. A first year student at Seirin High."

Maru-chan's owner giggled as he saw that adorable sight. He replied, "Now that's what you called a smile. The name's Shota Kazehaya. I'd prefer if you call me Shota. A first year student at Kitahiro High School."

The Kasamatsu brothers finally reached them after their introductions.

"Tets-kun. I didn't know *huff *huff you can run that fast. So, did you get Tetsuya #2?", the blue elite frantically said.

The teal haired boy nodded. He replied, "(Hai.) Yeah. Look, Yukio-senpaii. They could make a couple."

Yukio checked the little canines and smiled. Jirou on his view, he was twinkling very hard in his deep dark eyes.

Since they're already in here, the Phantom Sixth Man present his friends to the snow white puppy owner, "Yukio-senpaii. Jirou-san. This is Shota Kazehaya. A first year from Kitahiro High School. He said we can just call him Shota-kun."

Kazehaya gazed at them and smiled brightly again. The Kasamatsu brothers just nodded. Not that they can call him freak for doing that but it seems different from a certain blonde. This one feels like he's used to greet many kinds of people. It's not just for girls but also with the boys.

Kuroko continued, "Shota-kun. These are my friends. Yukio Kasamatsu and Jirou Kasamatsu. They're brothers from Kaijo High. Yukio-senpaii is already at his third year while Jirou-san is on second year."

"It's nice meeting you guys.", the boy next door said. He observed again the little mutts and exclaimed, "Maru-chan, are you happy? How about we moved over there? It's a little dark in here."

They were already below the bridge on where the lot is standing. Everyone agreed and proceed to a much brighter surroundings on the green grassy meadow. They sat in there and talked about the happenstance that they are just jogging when they got here. The cheerful guy was about to open a topic about their hobbies when he saw a long, straight jet-black hair and pale skinned girl in the peripheral of his naked eye.

"K-Kazehaya-kun.", the gloomy girl said.

The friendly boy directed his gaze to her and exclaimed, "Kuronuma."

* _Ah. Kazehaya-kun is already surrounded with a lot of people, early in the morning. As expected from Kazehaya-kun. Oh. Who's that guy with a familiar shade of hair that I saw earlier. He seems to be cute for a guy. Cute as the dog beside him._ *, Kuronuma thought and grinned from her last statement.

Shota saw her little motion so he smiled brightly again. He stated, "Kuronuma. Meet my new friends. The one to the right with a small and spiky hair is Yukio. The one beside him with the long side burns is Jirou. Last and most importantly, the one to my left and have the most adorable smile I've seen, his name is Tetsuya."

The three lads became wary but didn't talk back quickly. This dude must have been like this to his guy friends. The way he introduce them feels like it's so normal to him. First name basis aside, it would be hard for the girl to call the Kasamatsu brothers if they're both older than her. It may also be rude to call them by their appearance on their first acquaintance. With these considerations, they let Kazehaya to have his way in this situation.

He cleared his throat and continued, "Everyone. This is my classmate in Kitahiro High School. Her name is Sawako Kuronuma."

Sawako and not Sadako tried to smile. Like any other response from her, the Kasamatsu brothers were taken aback from that frightful, wait, would that be considered as a smile? The teal haired boy, on the other hand, focused his attention on his usual facade to the intriguing girl. Kuronuma also stared back at him and still wearing her creepy smile. Jirou just shifted to the two dogs and ignored them. Yukio and Shota were scratching at the back of their heads on their look out. Though, not at each other since that's way too alarming since they're not that close. Well, even if they are close, no one would even do that.

Their game just ended, Kuroko thought of it as one, when the petite boy threw his one of a kind smile. He said, "It's nice meeting you, Kuronuma-san."

* _Nooooo. He's too cute. Kazehaya-kun is right. He's so different right now. Ano~ I think I must return the favor. Kazehaya-kun told me just to act natural when I want to smile. Not too stiff and forceful. Okay. I'll try one. I'll just think of Kazehaya-kun._ *, the gloomy girl mused.

The elder Kasamatsu gasped so his younger brother turned back and could not also believe what he has seen. The reason is quite simple. Kuronuma smiled, like the sweet one. Shota was astounded by this sight and didn't manage to utter a word.

"It's nice meeting you too, Tetsuya-kun.", the long haired girl greeted.

The moments were broken when a mysterious aura was imaginarily reeking at the back of the only girl in the group. That figure didn't hold back and exclaimed, "Ano~. Tetsuya, my son. I'm already in here. May I know who this young lady is?"

"Papa, nice timing. I like you to know my new friends. Ahem. The handsome guy over there is Shota Kazehaya. You may call him Shota-kun. He's a first year attending Kitahiro High School. This girl in front of me is his classmate. Her name is Sawako Kuronuma. I think we can just call her Kuronuma-san.", the trickster said and tried some pay back from the other guy. Well, he think that he succeeded since when Shota was mentioned, he looked away right after.

* _Papa. Wait so Tetsuya-kun is really his son. And wait, if I'm not wrong, I'm already using his first name. (Shimatta.) Oh no. This could be wrong. It must be rude from me. What should I do? Kazehaya-kun is not looking back. And-_ *, Sawako in her train of thoughts and snapped from the petite boy's next introduction.

He continued, "Kuronuma-san. This is my father. His name is Yuichi Kuroko. You can just call him Yuichi-san. Don't worry, you can use our first names since it can't be helped. It'd be too hard for those two friends of mine if you call them by their surnames. They're both older than us first years."

* _Is he a psychic? How did he know that I'm agonizing by their names?_ *, the gloomy girl thought.

"And also, Kuronuma-san. I'm not a psychic. I can just feel your concerns.", the Phantom Sixth Man added.

The Ring girl look-alike turned to stone. And it's not Medusa's fault since she's just mentally shocked by that quick turn-around. Yukio pursed his lips because he felt like he's also a victim of his delicate observation. In a way, Jirou patted his back. Yuichi felt like joining the league so he also copied the younger brother's action. Being tripped by the two men who hit below the belt, the blue elite captain just hold it in, instead of scowling back. Well, if he did that, it only shows that he needed some order in the court to defend his case.

The boy next door saw those scenes and laughed. He said, "You're an interesting one, Tetsuya. I never met someone like you. I'm glad Maru-chan found Tetsuya #2."

He stopped for a second and look at the two dogs twirling around the teal haired boy. He said, "May I play with your puppy? I really wanted to touch him earlier."

"Sure. Then, can I touch yours too?", the trickster unconsciously said.

Petals of the cherry blossom, that's the color flushed in the cheeks of the boy next door. Whatever misunderstanding is that, he can't help but think of anything else. He stuttered, "O-of course, y-you can. Just be g-gentle on h-her."

While on the background, the remaining members of the group were commanded by the eldest man. They started to unpack the picnic set inside his big bag pack. Kuronuma placed the trash bags that she got from her jogging, from one of the trash bins below the bridge. It's a big mystery how completely sealed the boxes inside the dealer's bag. There were no leaks or whatsoever when they removed all of the contents. Well, Yuichi is so proud of himself, as he watched the younger guys do their thing.

Meanwhile, the pet lovers lied their back on the grass while raising their switched puppies. Maru-chan was quite pleased from the bluenette's petting as it yawned from the top of him. Shota unexpectedly moved the Siberian husky to his face.

"That tickles, Tetsuya #2. Stop licking my face.", Kazehaya cackled.

Suddenly, a tall young guy with a cap happen to pass by him and said, "Shota."

"Ryu.", was the only word that can be pronounced from the cheerful guy.

The sleepy eyes of the newcomer became wary when he saw the little puppy that Kazehaya is holding.

"(Kawaii.) That's cute.", Ryu said.

The black haired handsome guy smiled brightly. He said, "(Deshou?) Isn't it? His name is Tetsuya #2. He got the same name as his owner. Speaking of the owner, he is just beside me."

Ryu looked at the person beside him and then gazed back at the puppy. He repeated the process for two times. Not finished, he checked again the original owner and finally commented, "(Kawaii.) He's cute."

Kuroko peeked at Kazehaya. "Ne~ Shota-kun. I'm not cute, right?", he said in his monotonous tone but quite disturbed in his mind. He doesn't know why but when someone called him with that term, it only means one thing to him. And that's how small he is. The receiver of his message just literally giggled.

Shota said, "I'm not going to lie, Tetsuya. But you are cute, sorry."

The guy with a big sweatshirt added, "(Deshou?) Isn't he?"

The trickster didn't pouted this time. Wearing that stoned-face feature, he replied, "You two are ganging up on me. Hmph. The cute one in here is his sweatshirt. Just look at that face of the panda."

Kuroko is still pointing his index finger on Ryu's sweatshirt, and the man with few words looked at his own shirt for a few seconds. He bump his fist on his own like he had an idea and removed his top. Nobody reacted shyly since he's still wearing a sando behind his top. He signaled the teal haired boy to get up and dressed him with his sweat shirt. He commented and gestured an approval sign, "(Sugoku Kawaii.) Super Cute."

Kazehaya hold it in since he doesn't want his new friend to feel embarrassed by his situation. But he thought that this is killing him so he covered his mouth with his hand. The Phantom Sixth Man didn't want to admit that he lost so he fought back and replied, "Okay. I'll take this sweat shirt to me as a compliment. I'm Tetsuya Kuroko and the new owner of this cute thing."

The petite boy pointed his finger on the panda face in the middle of the sweat shirt. This must be a sorry to Ryu since Kazehaya burst now into laughter. The black short haired guy with only his sando on, freeze in shock. His joke back fired him, like twenty folds. The fact that he can't take back his sweat shirt from the demanding cutie, he lost the cool to introduce himself.

Shota rubbed his teary eyes as he said, "Maa~. Maa~. You've lost it, Ryu. It's your fault in the first place. Tetsuya, his name is Ryu Sanada. Just call him Ryu. He's my best friend and we're attending the same school."

Since he thought that he also committed one of the seven deadly sins, wrath maybe, the trickster produced again his wondrous wonders. He smiled adorably and with that, the blocks of imaginary ice started to melt inside the well-being of Sanada.

"It's nice meeting you, Ryu-kun. This is such a wonderful gift.", Kuroko bluntly said.

Sanada speaking, he wanted to tell the very meaning of overpowering cuteness in what he is seeing. But heck, he didn't want to go home, stark naked. What if all his belongings were demanded by this teal haired guy? In line with his silence, Kazehaya smiled brightly at him. Oh how striking their beams are. He could be drowning now in their flashiness, when suddenly someone called their attention.

"Tetsuya. Shota-kun. Breakfast is ready. Come over here.", Yuichi shouted.

The two guys nodded. Tetsuya looked back at the black short haired guy and informed him, "Ryu-kun. Come join us. My father and I prepared breakfast from our morning activity. There's plenty of them, so don't worry."

Sanada agreed and followed them. When they reached the group, the other members eyed on the newcomer. The trickster glanced on the cheerful guy and signaled that guy to let him introduce the sleepy short haired guy.

"Papa. Yukio-senpaii. Jirou-san. I like you all to meet, Ryu Sanada. He's Shota-kun's best friend. They attend the same school. I just became friend with him a while ago. Look, he even gave me his cute sweat shirt.", the little bluenette deadpanned.

The three of them doesn't know how to react. The Kasamatsu brothers are literally disturbed. In the case of Yuichi, he promised to his son last night not to overreact on every little things. He's completely restraining himself for commenting baseless accusations.

Since no one has any violent reactions, the petite boy continued, "Ryu-kun. That's my father. Yuichi Kuroko. You can just call him Yuichi-san. The guys over there are my friends. The mature one over there and on his senior year is Yukio Kasamatsu while the younger one beside him and on his second year is Jirou Kasamatsu. They're both from Kaijo High."

They nodded with each other. Yuichi was the one who speak right after, "So, I believe this is everyone in here."

The boy next door responded, "(Hai.) Yes. I believe these are all my friends that I know who always got up early in this morning. I didn't thought that we would meet each other in here."

"Is it alright if I joined this gathering? Am I not a bother?", Sawako asked.

"Of course not, Kuronuma-san. Everyone's a friend in here already. You're included, of course. That's rest assured.", the teal haired can't help but counter her gloomy thoughts.

Kazehaya took a glance on the pale white skinned girl. He smiled and said, "You hear that, Kuronuma-san. We're all friends in here. So come on, let's just enjoy what Tetsuya and Yuichi-san prepared for us."

"Ahem. We can all sit now. Jirou-kun, can you please pass the paper plates for each one of us?", the young adult commanded.

The troublemaker conformed. When they all got their utensils, Yuichi finally opened the lids of the plastic containers. Effects on. This is not radiance from Defense of the Ancients (DOTA) but the way it glowed in front of their faces, they were all just amazed how marvelous the feat was.

"Tets-kun. Yuichi-san. They all looked great. I can't wait to dig in.", the raven haired captain commented. So with that, all chopsticks are raring to go for a dive.

.

 **ITADAKIMASU!**

.

Munch. Munch. Munch. Like the speed of a lightning bolt, that's how they treat their meal. But, one of the guys is hesitant to take part in one of the selection.

"Ryu-kun. You haven't touched my panda shaped onigiris. Do you dislike them?", the petite boy noticed.

"No.", the short haired guy replied shortly.

Tetsuya grabbed one of his creation using his chopstick and directed it to the, what he thought was a picky eater. He said while opening also his mouth, "Then, say aaahh."

All eyes on the offender. Well, Sanada is not much of a thinker in most situations so he acceptably consumed the food quickly, though they could see that he's looking at the food intently. There was a change in his eyes as he swallowed the cute figure.

"(Umai.) Delicious.", Sanada remarked.

"(Deshou?) Isn't it?", Kazehaya said.

He then shifted to the creative onigiri maker and said, "Tetsuya. I think it was hard for Ryu to eat it since he thought it was too cute to be eaten. But more than that, everything was so great."

The little bluenette giggled. He said, "I'm glad you guys liked it."

An unexpected comment was delivered after his gesture.

"(Kawaii.) He's really cute.", Kuronuma said what's on her mind. Six pair of eyeballs was now directed to her after that. The gloomy girl felt nervous after her bold statement and she saw the teal haired boy just looking at her.

Tetsuya just break the ice and told her, "If it's Kuronuma-san, I'm fine being c-cute."

He heard the two Kitahiro high school guys tittered. He checked the other two guys that look like they have the same sentiments with the giggling boys. For his father, he is just smiling, though he can see from his paternal eyes that he's approved with the girl's impression.

The trickster just turned his attention to the puppies, feed them and stated, "Maru-chan. Tetsuya #2. You two are the cute ones. These guys don't know how to evaluate people. Ne?~"

"Tets-kun. Hey, it's nothing to worry about. Come on. You can stop sulking now.", the blue elite just said it.

Tetsuya looked at him and said, "Then, Yukio-senpaii. Answer me honestly. Am I really that cute?"

The eldest Kasamatsu wanted to end his sentiments so he said, "You know, Tets-kun. Being cute, doesn't mean you're just small. There are many ways how to interpret that word. Like how I look up to you from your bottomless dedication in basketball. That's how cute you are for me. You got that?"

The Phantom Sixth Man was astounded. He stopped himself from blushing but the normal nature of absolute compliment has already struck his mellow cheeks. He just nodded for the meantime.

"Woo-woo. That's Yukio for you. Those were great words.", Kazehaya chortled.

"Marvelous.", Sanada said.

The Ring girl look-alike also has her part and she said, "I was also moved. I never thought that it can be taken in that way."

The Kaijo captain just looked at them when they said their statements.

"Stupid, Yukio-nii. You just made Tets-kun uncomfortable.", Jirou was the only displeased from the situation.

"N-no, Jirou-san. It's not that.", the petite boy suddenly speak up.

He gathered up his breath and exclaimed, "It's just too much from me. More than anything, I was really happy from what Yukio-senpaii said."

That aside, there's another force that has not been mentioned. That character is such a worrywart when it comes to his son's psychological fortitude. Though he is not reacting from his position, Michael Angelo and Satan is already clashing at the top of his head. Satan whispered to his ears that Yukio is finally showing his true colors and have took his first step to win over his son's heart. Michael Angelo disagreed. His son's friend just wanted to clear up his thoughts and he's just concern with him.

When he glanced to his son, he remembered his promise. The imaginary figures above him disappeared and just took everything positively. He said, "Tetsuya, my son. I'm so happy for you. I think these guys are really great friends."

"(Hai.) Yes. I can feel that.", Tetsuya said and grabbed another portion from the food served.

From that, they talked a lot of things while digging in from the feast: ponzu wings, vegetable tempura consisting of Japanese eggplant, zucchini, yellow squash, broccoli, sweet potato and maitake mushroom, Asian baked tofu, the ever renowned Tamagoyaki (Egg Roll) and the Panda shaped Onigiri. They discussed on with their kind of school they are attending and what clubs they have joined.

The Phantom Sixth Man started preparing his tea from the four thermoses they brought. Jirou, Yukio and Yuichi were smiling the whole time as their infusion master poured his specialty unto their plastic cups. Without any more suspense, they all took their sip.

Clank. The sound of bamboo rocker arm hitting a rock has resonated through their ears. A nice view has pictured in their minds wherein they are soaking peacefully from a relaxing hot spring. They wouldn't even mind if it's mixed bath and all of them have the same feeling of pleasure.

"Ahhh. I feel like I've gone to a hot spring. This is so good, Tetsuya.", Kazehaya said. The two new friends were also delighted and that can be clearly seen by the gloomy girl who has gone floral in her background.

.

The handsome black haired guy suggested something, "Hey, mind if we exchange numbers and email addresses? I really want Maru-chan to be Tetsuya #2's mate."

"Really? I'm fine with that. Don't worry, with Papa and Yukio-senpaii, we're gonna watch over our puppy.", Tetsuya said with no hesitation in his mind.

'Cool' was the only response and they began exchanging numbers. Sanada also gave his information since he also wanted to see the puppies and if ever, he desired to have their babies. Kunonuma was saddened because she didn't have a phone yet. With that outlook, Kazehaya told her that he would inform her if she wanted to have some updates on their conditions.

The trickster found out something so he whispered to Kazehaya, "Shota-kun. I think you two could make a great couple."

Operation tease Mr. Kitahiro High succeeded. Kazehaya blushed hard and covered his cheeks. He said, "T-Tetsuya. H-H-How did you know? I mean, mou~"

The cheerful guy moped in his space as Ryu patted his back.

.

"I think it's time to head back.", Yuichi declared as he took a glance in his watch.

The containers were all emptied as they put it back at the dealer's bag pack. They helped each other to clean up their mess. After that, even they didn't want it to end, they made their farewell.

"Good bye, Nigou.", Sanada waved at the Siberian husky.

The original four were surprised when the little mutt barked back at the different name.

"Good bye, Tetsuya.", Sanada waved at the teal haired boy.

His two Kitahiro friends were surprised when he remembered clearly the name of his new friend while he can't recall the name of the ever famous Sadako in their school.

They let him walk away as he finished saying his good bye. Well, they had their reasons to be shock. They just looked at each other and finished their bidding farewell. Their dogs barked at each other as they left the field. Yuichi took a taxi on his way home.

Kuroko stretched his hands upwards and smile. This could be another long day. He could just feel it.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko prepares for Kasamatsu's birthday celebration

* * *

 **Other Universe Character:**

 **Kimi no Todoke People.**

 **Shota Kazehaya** \- is known by many people for being outgoing and cheerful. He has a tall good-looking figure. He is seen to have brown blackish hair, big brown eyes and is known for having a bright smile.

 **Sawako Kuronuma** \- is known to get nervous easily, giving her a creepy look due to nervousness. In reality, she is a shy person who really wants to make new friends and be more open with her class.

 **Ryu Sanada** \- is quiet most of the time and rarely talks. He is often shown to be sleepy while in class and does seem to enjoy napping whenever possible. He also seems to like animals a lot.

 **Maru-chan** \- is a stray dog that Sawako and Kazehaya both saw on their way to school. Kazehaya ends up taking him in and keeping him. In this series, the gender has been altered. Her name has been overridden to Petra Markova.

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

Additional Discussion on **Hayakawa's night call** :

1\. Declare Mitsu-kun as his name from Kuroko's perspective.

2\. An uncalled date because of their duel with who can catch the most distinct Pokemon in their first prized game.

3\. Inviting Kuroko to his house for him to show his other hobby which is collecting model guns.

Alternatives to **Kise's plan** :

1\. Visiting Amagi Brilliant Park and they're the reason for completing the desired number of people that would save the said landmark.

2\. Surprise party at Kaijo and dragged Kuroko in there to show him as the gift.

3\. Visiting a random festival, then a fireworks display. While at it, they will present their cake on the right timing.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is quite mysterious, the two night scenes already eats up the 7k words. Despite the fact that I'm still holding back from adding more descriptions, it really turned out that way. Give me a break, Rizard13. Haha. I really wanted to post every week so that my story could progress, well slowly, I think. Though, I updated this late by four days. Please forgive me, ne~? Well, there's also this down time last Tuesday and forgot to save. Result, tragedy of course. I didn't count those words lost but that's too many to mention. It was so frustrating, indeed.

Then, there goes the Nigou name. This would really help to shorten his name. Haha. Also, I cut off the chapter to have more space for the next one.

Anyways, I really can't wait to write about the other Generation of Miracles like Aomine, and Akashi, and Midorima, and Murasakibara, and Momoi, and hey, that's all of them but geez, it's going to be a long way before we can reach to them. I just don't want them to appear nonchalantly.

So please, hold out for me for the coming chapters. More than ever, tell me what you feel. Just look at your screen and twirl your head like a crazy idiot for five minutes. By the count of three, you will be asleep. 1. 2. 3. Now post your review. Damn it. Haha. That's all. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.


	12. Point 10

**A/N:** Hello, if ever some of you wondering why I keep adding characters in the story, well, probably there's a reason. One of it could be answered in this chapter. I won't spoil anything more so here goes our next update for BTS…

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Prepare for Trouble and Make it Nimble

Underneath the blanket of the warm blue skies, a couple ray of lights shone reflectively on a certain teal haired boy. The sight was quite captivating for the raven haired captain as he took a glimpse on his friend. He didn't know why but when the bluenette suddenly smiled at him, his heart beat started to react on its own.

* _What the heck. Why am I feeling this? I already have seen that smile for fifteen times. W-Wait. Why did I even count them? This is bad. I'm remembering something unpleasant last night. His face, our position a-and t-the moan. Arrggh. This is not right. What am I thinking?_ *, Yukio fighting in his responsible mind.

"Yukio-senpaii? Is there something troubling you? You can tell me anything, you know.", the petite boy said worriedly.

The eldest Kasamatsu looked at him and he's already close in front of him. He nervously replied, "N-No. N-N-Nothing's wrong. I'm totally f-fine."

* _This is real bad. Why am I stuttering with Tets-kun? Mou~ I need to cool off._ *, the blue elite mused.

"Tets-kun. Jirou. I'm going on ahead.", Yukio only said and went for the sprint.

The Phantom Sixth Man just drew an imaginary question mark in his head. He looked at the last person beside him and he's like about to say something so he kept his mouth shut.

Jirou said, "You know what I think?"

He got the passing specialist's attention so he resumed, "Yukio-nii is jealous."

"Why would you say that?", Kuroko asked.

"Well, I'm not one to talk but Tets-kun.. you're the only friend that my brother has really considered. I never seen him happy every morning, like he's been waiting for a new experience with you.", the troublemaker seriously said.

He added, "He's even more motivated to play his favorite basketball because of you. Also, when he created your training menu, he put an all-nighter just to finish it. Boy, he was so happy when he completed it."

The bluenette managed to speak up since he hasn't received what he wanted hear, "Where's the jealous part in there?"

"Geez, you're impatient. I'm not finished.", the emo boy countered.

Jirou cleared his throat and continued, "The thing is, you've been accepting new people in your circle. And if your circle has gotten big, the distance between you and Yukio-nii would also widen. You'll probably have less time for him and that would sadden my brother."

On the explanation corner, it's quite simple. Imagine someone at the top of the circle and you got your first friend beside you. Once you knew great people and tried to be close with you, the second person beside you would not be in his current position in the diagram, he might be moved to the third place. If more friends keep piling up, then there's this outcome that he'll be at the bottom of the circle.

The wonder to the other side of the circle might be reserved from the most special persons in his life. Count his bloodline on that aspect. Maybe also for his partner that will complete his half-shaped heart. It would be presumptuous for the raven haired captain to mark his existence in those lines during this early time of their friendship.

Back to Jirou…

"You know what, I'm not gonna tell you his past with his old teammates since I'm not in the position to blabber on his personal life. But Tets-kun, my brother is also weak in some way or another. Maybe he doesn't know how to handle his feelings when you're with so many friends.", he concluded.

The trickster threw a weak smile. He noted, "Jirou-san, you're really concerned with your brother. I bet you've been also watching his back all the time. That's so cute."

"WHAT! I-I-I'm not c-c-c-c-c-cute. Where did that come from? *Tsk. Of course, I'm worried about Yukio-nii. He's the only person who would listen to me. So-", the second son of the Kasamatsu household was cut off.

"That's nice to hear then. If ever I can't comfort Yukio-senpaii, please do my part for him. I must be really inconsiderate for not noticing that. Thanks, Jirou-san for telling me your sentiments.", the bluenette interfered.

He put on a resolve and declared, "Ah. Sorry, I didn't get to finish your sentence earlier but about my secret plan this Saturday, I'll make sure to regain our friendship. I don't want him having any doubts in my actions. It's his birthday, after all. I'll make him very special. Jirou-san, you'll help me, right?"

"O-of course. Anything for my brother. About earlier, it's alright. You've already got the solution to it.", Jirou answered.

* _D-Damn. He's way too serious. I'm not sure if my brother is the jealous one or me.*,_ Jirou thought.

"Okay. Jirou-san, let's go. Yukio-senpaii must be lonely now without us.", the trickster chuckled.

The troublemaker just covered his face and followed the teal haired boy. Well, it's really refreshing to see the blank faced Kuroko on showing his other expressions. But God, it will not be long before everyone got a heart attack from his incontestable cuteness. The second son thought how his brother comes up with his interpretation earlier. It was rather true but yet, sneaky for him.

.

.

The two young boys made it back to their checkpoint and they saw Yukio just standing in there, waiting for them. He seems to be deep in his thoughts again.

"Ah. Jirou. Thanks for looking out on Tets-kun. I appreciate that.", the raven haired captain proclaimed like he did not meant it.

"Well, you better be, Yukio-nii. I was really holding back on carrying him on our way back. Geez, he's still low on stamina.", Jirou said carelessly.

Something is not right. The count went to ten but the eldest Kasamatsu hasn't responded yet.

"Ano~. Yukio-senpaii?", the bluenette started talking.

Like any bomb, the raven haired captain exploded, "What's that, Jirou? Are you saying that what we've been doing is for naught? Is that how you see things right now? Fine. You may be right. Then, please continue all my activities with Tets-kun. I'm probably busier with my team."

* _S-Shit. What did I just say? I thought I have cool off from the run. Why did I snapped from Jirou's statement and more importantly, why did I get irritated from Tets-kun's sweat shirt? *Tsk. I ruined everything. How could I even take back those words?_ *, the blue elite felt disappointed.

The eldest Kasamatsu was even more confused right now so he just grabbed the bottle inside his small bag and gave it to Jirou. He said, "Here. Give it to Tets-kun for me. I n-need to go home now. I don't want to be late on school."

"Yukio-nii, wait. That's not what I meant. Please listen to-", the troublemaker tried to speak up when a thundering sound pass through them.

 **VRRROOM!**

.

"He's gone.", the petite boy could only say when he saw the back of his friend has vanished below the slope. He could not utter a single word from his friend's outburst this time. Like, what could he have said? 'Yukio-senpaii, you're wrong. I must have leveled up a little, you just didn't know.' is not much of a reasonable statement. More like, he could feel that his friend is confused on something and he could not pierce through his mind what he's thinking earlier, which is much different from being distant in their friendship. If he's really just disappointed with having no fruitful results, he could just say so. He could just try harder again. But it's really not just it. There's a missing jigsaw in his puzzling mind. From his points, he didn't come up with his words.

The black haired younger brother handed over the solution to the shocked guy. He said, "Here, Tets-kun. I-I'm sorry. I think I made things worse. I should have watched my words. Damn it. I'm really an idiot."

"Aaaaa. I don't know what to think. I'm not smart like you guys to think of something great. What if he really meant it? Everything that he have looked up to would really just mean for nothing.", Jirou messed up his hair.

The Phantom Sixth Man felt disturbed. He didn't want of what he had heard. Everything should just be a misunderstanding. No way would his friend just throw everything away from their little argument. He's clearly not a kid and hold out his tantrum. He thought all of this and turned his gaze on the person beside him.

"Jirou-san. I think we should just let Yukio-senpaii settle down with himself for now. I'll just talk to him later.", the petite boy decided.

Since maybe it's wise to let things be, the no-club teen affirmed and replied, "M-Maybe you're right. Okay, see you tomorrow then."

The teal haired boy bowed down and waved good bye.

While walking back, he opened the bottle that he is holding and began drinking his friend's personalized shake. It's milkshake and it's rather fruity. This is mostly what he wanted. Yukio must have been considering giving him some kind of reward from their private trainings. There he thought how much he spoiled their friendship. He regretted now that he didn't say anything earlier and stop his friend from his own volition. Boy, he thought it was a wrong move to let him be.

XXX

Back to the Kuroko household…

"Papa, let's proceed as plan.", the little bluenette said when he got finished from his bath.

The young adult just eyed him and nodded. Something must have happened, he thought. Well, he's not gonna meddle to his son's own business and just let him do his things. He'll probably open up to him when the time comes.

"Okay, let's go.", Yuichi said and get their car's keys.

.

The Kuroko males stopped from the Kasamatsu residence. This time, it was Jirou who the petite boy texted to inform them that they would be dropping Nigou for the day. Much to their surprise, the raven haired captain had already left the house. They must have used a lot of time on their morning session and his friend might be needed in school, early. The petite boy concluded that since he doesn't want to take it in a bad way.

For their short stop, Tetsuya finally introduced his father to his friend's parents. Fortunately, Masami didn't joked that time since she was fully equipped by his eldest son's stories about the worrywart. She just handed over the captain's borrowed clothes.

After their small errand, they went to Seirin High for his son's school time. Like yesterday, he was released near his alma mater. The little bluenette waved his good bye to his father and went straightly to his classroom.

.

"Yo, Kuroko. Good morning.", the red haired basketball idiot greeted.

His father must have noticed his small loopholes so this time, he strongly fortified his ego. He gazed at his friend and greeted also. Meanwhile, Kagami just looked at him as he sat down. He thought of something might have happened, though it's not really his mental stability is his concern but of his appearance. He realized if his partner would change his image like yesterday. But dang, he's the same as usual. He just sighed.

The homeroom bell would not ring for a while so the Phantom Sixth Man tried to talk to his friend in front of him. He said, "Kagami-kun, something's troubling me. Care to listen?"

"Sure, partner. I'll be glad to.", the tiger soul replied and twisted his chair for them to face each other.

The trickster moved his face closer and lowered his voice to tell this, "Kagami-kun. What would you do if-"

Kuroko stopped midway and the red head gulped from it. Kagami unconsciously made a skipping beat in his respiratory system and instinctively said, "If what?"

"If your friend suddenly distant himself from you.", the bluenette finished.

* _God damn it. I thought he would say **if** he likes me. Oh God. Why am I expecting so much? *Sigh. Oh well, I got more time with him in basketball. That's enough for now.*,_ the basketball idiot fantasized.

Something poked in the Seirin Ace's face and called him back, "Kagami-kun. Are you listening to me?"

Kagami ignored the poking and composed himself. He said, "Ah right. I'll confront that bastard and talk to him personally."

"Even if that person has his reasons for detaching himself?", the petite boy reasoned.

"Yeah. That's more cause to face your friend. If I were you, I would even say to settle this with-", the red head's last statement was halted.

The Phantom Sixth Man presented his whole hand openly in his face and exclaimed, "Stop."

"You're just gonna say basketball again. That's fun alright but Kagami-kun.", he stopped and chuckled softly. He regained shortly right after. He said, "Okay. I get it. Thanks, Kagami-kun for hearing me out."

His partner was delighted to hear that. He smiled widely and replied, "Anything for you, Kuroko. Just tell me who that bastard is, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him for worrying you."

Kuroko was enthralled with his honest feedback. So he teased him instead, "That was cute, Kagami-kun. If I were to be a girl, I would have fall for that smile."

The basketball idiot stood up quickly and turned around. Kuroko pulled up his arm as he was about to leave. He said, "Hey wait, Kagami-kun. Where are you going? Homeroom's gonna start in a few more minutes."

"W-Were done talking. I'm just going to take a pee. Damn it.", the power forward scowled.

XXX

Located at the rooftop of Seirin High, a certain caramel short haired girl was gracefully standing in front of her basketball team's first year students in their lunch time.

"Ahem. I bet everyone here have any idea why we're here.", Aida asked.

The red haired stud raised his hand voluntarily and shouted, "Please no more lemons, Aida-sempai!"

 **Spank!**

Kagami was hit by a paper fan. Good thing, Riko brought it in this situation. She didn't have any pockets like Doraemon so maybe inside her skirt. Nobody just knows how she got her signature item but they just let imagination rule their mind.

"Shut up, Kagami-kun! I'm not lemon queen or something. It's not my fault that they turn out that way. It just so happen that the lemons are not that fresh anymore.", the tomboy coach yelled.

Their captain is also looked pissed from Kagami's unhealthy comment. He said, "Kagami. You sure have guts to spout all your concerns in front of our coach. Just so you know, it's really the lemon's fault."

"I-It's lemon revolution.", the point guard punned in his twinkling eyes.

The expectation meter was really high for him to reach their laugh boxes. Mitobe was not summoned from their meeting so the end result would be total bliss of ignorance in his humor attacks. Nobody reacted from his pun and just the kroo-kroo tone could be heard.

They went back from their discussion when the almost flat-chested girl roared, "Enough with lemons! Here's the reason for this gathering." The only girl in the group presented a piece of bread with marvelous specifications. She distinctively told them the nourishment that they will get just from eating the delicacy. She told them that this item could only be attained at their outside canteen and they should at least grab a couple of these for the whole team.

Without seconds delay, the basketball freshmen went outside and saw the group of people flocking over the said store.

The recognizable line will now be delivered by the Seirin Ace in his American accent, "This is Japanese lunch time rush!"

In the first try, Kagami went for his physical strength. He squeezed himself from the crowded place and shoved his way inside. On the third row, that's where he lasted and thrown back in the starting place. The other freshmen beside Kuroko tried also but failed to make it even on the second last row.

"This is Japanese lunch time rush!", the basketball yelled again in his foreign tongue.

The second try was quite epic when Kagami do the man surf. He used someone and stepped on him, then surf all away from the tidal waves of rowdy teenage boys and girls. He feels like he can do it as he balanced out throughout their way but like any other sea, the feat was quite dangerous. The angry mobs noticed their showy trick and push them away from the receiving area. And so, they were defeated gain.

Kawahara, whoever he was, fell into total misery as he looked at his watch. He said to their Ace, "Kagami-kun. This is hopeless. We'll never gonna eat our lunch."

Fukuda second the motion and commented, "Aida-senpai would be angry if we didn't get back with the bread. I-I don't want to eat her lemons. Anything but that."

The red haired stud furrowed his forehead. This can't be the end of their day. He felt so frustrated that he shouted again his line, "This is Japan- ack."

 **KARATE CHOP** – on the side of the loud man.

"Kagami-kun. I already got the breads so you can stop that now.", the trickster deadpanned.

Furihata didn't bottled up and speak up, "Kuroko-kun. How long have you been in there?"

Kuroko gazed his attention to the fellow first year teammate. He replied, "Not long ago before Kagami-kun say his weird lines."

"Fuck. That hurts, Kuroko.", the Seirin Ace bawled.

The bluenette just bowed beside him and excused, "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. But I can't reach your ears to just blow it off and get your attention."

Kagami raised his arms to cover his cheeks. He said, "O-Okay. I get it, Kuroko. Y-You already got me in there."

Meanwhile, the three other freshmen unanimously asked after Kagami's response, "How did you get those breads?"

Kuroko tilted his head and answered, "That's easy. I just pass through all of them. I even excused myself from skipping the line. One thing I knew, I was already in front of the reception and quickly grab our portions. I managed to also thank the owner for the wonderful bread while at it."

'Oh. That's very Kuroko-ish.' is what maybe their impression.

They just moved quickly back at their meeting point in their rooftop after their trump card's usual statements.

.

"Good job, guys. Now, eat these breads.", the tomboy coach commanded after the provisions has been handed over to her.

The first year faction must have thought they might not be eating and they were treated as slaves for their seniors. But yeah, the three normal freshmen went into their tears as they take their part. Kagami also get one and was refreshed from the juiciness of the ingredients. He was so pleased that all his efforts to attain on of this specialty did not fall into the side of desolation. Kuroko was given for the remaining stocks but he kindly refuse since they were too many for him to handle so he handed over some to his partner.

* _K-Kuroko, you're putting so much attention to me. Don't you ever regret if I couldn't hold back myself anymore a-and show you my real response from all the care you drilled to me._ *, the tiger soul devoted to himself.

"Kagami-kun, aren't you going to take these breads? If not, I'll just give this to Furihata-kun.", the Phantom Sixth Man said in his monotonous tone.

The red haired guy's right eye twitched and swiftly grabbed the offerings. He said, "T-These are mine, now. Thanks, Kuroko."

Kuroko nodded. He turned his attention to the first year brunette and stated, "Sorry, Furihata-kun. I thought you would also like another one but Kagami-kun already got them all."

* _Ah. Kuroko-kun must have noticed my mouth watering face. Hehe. He's really so considerate._ *, the feebly brunette thought.

"Hey, Kuroko-kun. I'm a girl. Why didn't you offer some from me?", the almost flat-chested girl intervened.

The trickster looked at her and chuckled softly. He said, "Well, Aida-senpai, you still got a grain of rice beside your mouth. You must have eaten your lunch with Hyuuga-senpai. Besides, you're a growing girl. I thought you'll be more conscious on your figure."

Their coach was absolutely privileged. She cupped a hand on her face and said in a girly tone, "My, of course, I'm still a growing girl. Thanks for reminding me that, Kuroko-kun."

Four-eyes captain put his arms on Kuroko's shoulder and whispered, "Kuroko-kun. I think I should talk to you regarding with Riko. Would you care to give me some advice?"

"Hyuuga-senpaii, you don't need anything on me. I'm sure Aida-senpai will look at you in a matter of time", the bluenette hissed back.

The tomboy coach saw them and shouted, "Oi, Junpei. Quit ganging up on Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko pierced weakly his elbow on their captain's sides and noted, "See, I told you. You've already gotten her to your first name."

The clutch shooter just smiled back at him and returned to his position. He said, "Sorry, Riko. I've just got something to say with Kuroko-kun." Hyuuga winced back at the Seirin trump card to show him that they're really getting along. Kuroko just nodded to him.

Kagami saw their exchanged of gestures and drowned him deep in the depths of jealousy. He thought that this is kind of a different route that Kuroko would take. It'll be like, no, he can't imagine a relationship chart between the three. There is no way he would let his partner would be a bridge over their obvious connection. Damn, he would really shout to the world that they should just start dating and don't involve his man crush.

While he is on his own thoughts, Kuroko approached the first year brunette. The second years have also took their leave. He said, "Here, Furihata-kun. I think I'm already full."

"Eh. But that's only a few bite you made. I don't want to take that from you.", Furihata excused.

"Ah right. It must be the bite. I'm sorry, Furihata-kun. It must be unhygienic for me to impose this to you.", Kuroko said worriedly.

The cautious point guard panicked and replied quickly, "N-n-no. It's not like that. I mean the bread you-"

The statement was sliced, well, cut off has been used many times, so slice it be then. Kagami grumpily took the bread and devoured it hastily. He mumbled, "Thishr is alsho mine."

"Ah. There goes our bread, at the endless pit of Kagami-kun's stomach. Oh well, we can't do anything about that now.", the teal haired boy deadpanned.

He continued his talk with the cautious point guard, "I'm really sorry, Furihata-kun. I don't have anything that we could eat in my possession."

What surprise him, though not seen in his exteriors, the cowardly brunette grabbed his hands unexpectedly and exclaimed, "I'm fine, Kuroko-kun. I already had my part but my mouth wanted for more and you happen just to notice it. It was just selfish of me. Really, I'm alright. So don't worry for me."

Kouki scratched his back and made a moment, "Ehehe. You're really a nice person, Kuroko-kun. Thank you."

"Ahem. You can let go of Kuroko, as in now.", the red haired stud said so, after he counted five seconds.

Furihata panicked again and finally let go of Kuroko's hand.

* _Ugh. This is so unhealthy of me. Kuroko must have observed now that I'm a freak for always snapping from someone who tries to get close to him. What now, I don't know how to react normally around him. Hmmmm. Oh yeah, basketball! As long as I think about basketball, I could get things straight. Ahaha. That's gotta be it._ *, Kagami literally laughing in his mind.

Kuroko looked at his partner that's been secretly chuckling on himself. He just thought that it must be again, basketball. He sighed.

XXX

Basketball meeting at Kaijo hall – Kasamatsu was in deep thoughts as he recalled the earlier's arrangement.

* _Tets-kun. Jirou. I'm really sorry. My mind is so messed up right now. I think I needed more space to breath. Also, I believe I can't see Tets-kun right now. Well, we still have our meeting today and I've been called for the disciplinary conference later. I won't really make it tonight so I've just texted Jirou to take care of the matters._ *, the raven haired is thinking while watching some sample videos of the other team.

He discussed some important points to his coach and went back to his ramblings right after, * _I sure hope that Tets-kun would just understand me. I mean, I'm an open book anyway. He said it just earlier. I think he read right through me, that's why he didn't stop me from leaving. He must have known that I have looked at him differently earlier. It was so improper for me to think of lewd things and to complete it, it's Tets-kun whom I pictured. I-I'm really confused.*_

"Kasamatsu, are you alright? We can just discussed this tomorrow if you're not up to it today.", Genta, their coach said.

The responsible captain looked at him seriously and apologized, "I'm sorry, coach. I was not paying attention. W-we can continue this, don't worry."

He removed his thoughts on Kuroko and focused this time on their meeting. They barely finished everything in moderation and he really escaped his mind from his friend. Maybe later, he thought.

.

.

After his conversation with his coach, he was walking straightly to his next agenda which is the disciplinary conference. While at it, he went back to Kuroko, * _There should be some kind of mistake. I mean, why did I stutter on Tets-kun? I usually just do that from girls that I like and Tets-kun is not a girl. He's my precious friend. I've already swear to God that I will treasure our friendship so why would I think of something indecent to him?*_

 ***THUD**

The serious captain bumped into someone. Well, someone he knew, so that character speaks up, "Hey, captain. Are you alright? That's uncharacteristically of you to not look in your way."

Kasamatsu stared at him and exclaimed, "Yoshitaka, quit calling me captain already. You're making it look like that we are not friends."

"Ah-huh. You're feeling lonely, captain? Sorry but I can't drop this to show my respect.", the unorthodox shooting guard reasoned.

The blue elite captain just eyed him back and replied, "Geez, it's only the two of us. Fine. Just do what you want with yourself."

The short black hair guy, whose groom is parted to the right, felt disappointed. He said, "Tsk. That's not how you treat your friend. Sure, I can receive all your uneasiness but I'm also human. You may have hurt my feelings."

Kasamatsu grumbled, "Yeah, whatever. You don't look line one so I'm going to take my leave."

* _The hell is he saying. He's a guy to begin with. Why would he be hurt from that simple statement? He's really not like Tets-kun. He's so inconsiderate and so carefree. Tsk. More like-_ *, Yukio stopped from his tracks when somebody called him.

"Hey, Yukio. Watch where you are going. That's a beautiful lady you're going to hit.", his colleague friend shouted.

 **OOPS.**

Kasamatsu managed to shift his body away from a certain charming girl that is coming from his way. He stared the girl for a while and realized her beauty. He said nervously, "I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, m-m-m-miss."

Like the usual reaction from him, the random cute girl lowered down her face and moved away purposely. It only means one thing, she was completely turned off.

"Yukio, don't be disheartened. I'll help you with girls so just call me if you needed my help", the ladies-man shouted and waved his good bye.

The raven haired captain was irritated and scowled back, "Shut up, Yoshitaka. You, yourself doesn't have a girlfriend since birth. So don't you tell that to me. Also, no shouting in the hallways! That's against the school rules."

The earlier girl doesn't know why but she just speeds up her pace. Kasamatsu saw that and lectured her also, "Miss. I'm sorry, but that's also against the rules. No running in the hallways." He just sighed when the lass, at least, followed her instruction.

.

Kasamatsu just went back from where he stopped, * _If only these guys would behave like Tets-kun, I would not be grumpy like this. Yeah, I can even count in my one hand on how many times I just increased my voice from him. Ah crap. I think I'm gonna miss him in our conference. The-_ *

Another disciplinary committee member saw him just standing at the door of their gathering. He said, "Excuse me, Kasamatsu-san but if you're going to take your moment in there, could you please just let me in. I don't want to be considered late in there."

The blue elite captain snapped back and opened the door. He also went in and took his seat formally. He didn't want this, though subjectively, he can't really ignore Kuroko's presence in his mind so he internalized again, * _This is really frustrating. Even if I wanted to see Tets-kun, I still don't know what face I would make. I'm the worst. In the end, I'm not really helping my friend. He only showed me new feelings that I didn't find from other people. Feelings that made me look forward for another day with Tets-kun. Damn it.*_

He was like that during their meeting, listening halfheartedly while thinking wholly about his friend. Even if his brother was mentioned that has not been doing any more troubles within the school, he just noted that it's his friend's influence for getting his attention. Poor captain, he has now been fully ensnared at Kuroko wonder world.

XXX

At the local Maji Burger where three guys would meet, Kuroko got first in a seat and turned into bookworm mode. How he got in here is very sneaky. Kise just borrowed him from the Seirin team while on their basketball meeting. He just said they needed to do something and bribed their tomboy coach with a stocks of celery and some supplements. The blonde model thanked Momoi for the information after they were released. When they got in their meeting point, someone called him so he excused himself for a matter of time. Moving on, he put on his reading glasses and read on a new book entitled "How to make up with your friend: The Way of the Man".

He skimmed through the book and only noted the bold letters. Some of it are quite simple and already given but there are three things that pique his interest. One, start a one-on-one fist fight. His opinion on this bullet, well, he shivered. Though, he can do it but the end result would always be his hospitalized body. At the end note, it doesn't mean that it's always about punching the face of that friend to knock him out of reality, but some alternatives are challenging him to another kind of recreation that the two of you enjoyed the much. He smiled when he recalled his light on the basket ball court.

Little did he know, there's already a shadow in front of him while he's focus on his book. Proceeding on the next bullet, Two, drink it out. Let your anxieties and frustrations be exposed by this kind of activity. Sometimes, it's easy to be honest when you're defense has been lowered. The petite boy's thoughts would absolutely a big 'No' since their both still minors. For him to qualify in this kind of category, he needed another four years to click this trigger. He let out a suppressed breath.

Three and last bullet, the Japanese man-bonding session in taking a bath. His impression, yeah, it's pretty common to have this kind of kinship in their country but heck, how could he invite his friend just like that. They're not brothers or even a neighbor to begin with. Their crystal of friendship have just only began for a week and now, it already cracked from an honest yet insulting comment from his other friend. On a very obvious note, his friend has a responsible mind and wouldn't take easily from these kinds of assessment. He let out another sigh.

The figure earlier already start talking when he found distress on the teal haired boy, "Kuroko-kun, are you alright? That's the second time you sighed from your book."

"Oh. Hayakawa-san, I'm sorry. I didn't greeted you right away when you sit in there.", the petite boy replied. Okay, there goes his observing skills. Way to go, multitasking generation.

* _Hehe. So he noticed me. I thought I could enjoy that beautiful smile. That's the first time I've seen that. I must be lucky to take a glimpse of that._ *, the model gun collector mused while listening to his secret crush.

The Phantom Sixth Man continued and removed his glasses, "I think I'm fine. I just needed to talk with someone later."

Hayakawa take a glance on his book and turned his attention to good-looking guy in front of him. He smiled widely on the last sentence, "Is this your friend? You can talk to me Kuroko-kun, you know. I'll try to help if I can."

The brunette's breezy move was interrupted by a certain irritated force beside them, standing in there. He said, "Are~ Hayakawa-sempaii, I though we're gonna deal with this, fair and square. Why do I get this feeling that you're doing some things behind my back-ssu?"

"Oh. Kise-kun, you're finally back.", the trickster tried to interfere and doesn't know what he's talking about against Hayakawa.

Like any brainwashing magic spell, the Kaijo ace, who have already his disguise on, immediately turned his attention to his unrequited love. Yeah, he completely forgotten what he have said and instead, talk to the petite boy, "Oh. Hi, Kurokocchi. Did you miss me already?"

"I think so. You've just suddenly get out and I thought you'll be leaving us behind if you got work to do.", the petite boy reasoned. He winked back at his other friend for one second, putting up his misdirection to his old teammate.

From the brunette's point of view, * _Did he just winked at me? That's so erotic. Wait, if I have a rewind button, he might have also bite his mouth. Ugh. My heart couldn't take this. That's too much for me already. I-I need to avert my attention before I could do something weird in front of him._ * So yeah, if this 'Who wants to be Millionaire', then Kuroko must have used 'Save a friend'. That's right, even if that's not the exclusive option, they still sound the same.

"Kise. Kuroko-kun. I'll just go the rest room.", the power forward deliberately shouted. The two guys on their meeting just nodded at him.

The Copy-Cat prodigy didn't mind him and went back to his favorite instructor, "What's wrong with him? Anyways, I already contacted my agency to not bother me for the day. So you don't have to worry anymore that you'll miss me-ssu." And so, he went on with his usual dialogues.

.

Inside the rest room..

The brunette wiped his nose and speak with his mind, * _That was close. I already had a nose bleed with his wink. Kuroko-kun is much dangerous than I've ever thought. If I keep attaching myself to him, I really don't know if I can endure his unpredictable actions. Darn. But I wanted to be with him since he's the only one who can understand me._ *

"Hey buddy, are you done in there? I'm already at my limit with my crap.", some random guy said and knocked his stall.

Mitsuhiro seems to be the only one with his pants not on the floor. Though, he ignored him completely and resumed his inner feelings, * _Yeah. I'm not doing anything wrong. I don't want him to get the impression that I'm a loser in my life. I already told him that I like someone and he didn't mind if it's a guy. I really thought that he's gonna let me down for real after hearing my sudden confession. I could have also excused that I only have this kind of attraction to a guy but no, he didn't judge me. He just let me expressed what I really feel. Man, I'm defeated by his honest consideration._ *

Since the random guy didn't hear any splashing sound on Hayakawa's side, he complained, "Oi! If you're just gonna jack off, don't do it here, man." With that, he got back from the real world and opened his stall nervously. He went back to his original group without any more doubts. It must have deteriorated after the random guy's lousy comment.

.

What he saw when he got back, Kise is leaning closely to Kuroko. It's a sight where their friendship had already established for a long time. Yes, Hayakawa was envious. He thought that his rival can make his move without causing any misgiving to their point of interest. The friendly guy who can always have his way and doesn't mind if he's been labeled as some kind of idiot for pursuing his one-sided love. Really, in that kind of battle, he imagined a wide gap between their achievements. He admired his strong personality and have his respect with his no-backing-off trance.

"Kise. Kuroko-kun. I'm done with the restroom. Should we go now?", Hayakawa tried to talk normally.

The young model just stood up and let go of his Kuroko. The teal haired boy aside, he also get up but whispered something to the brunette, "Hayakawa-san, welcome back. I hope we'll have a good time on our shopping."

Hayakawa bobbed and felt happy within. Things could not be bad, after all.

XXX

Kuroko doesn't know what happened but they ended first in the clothing section on the nearby shopping mall.

"Come on out, Kurokocchi. I wanna see you, errr, I mean, the outfit.", the young model anticipated.

When the teal haired boy went out from the fitting room, he was now wearing a black long line T-shirt with scoop neck and raw edge, then a grey A-shirt inside it. Adding some rocky styled belt, ashen tight jeans and a trendy slip on shoe in his outfit, it completed a very cool figure. He commented, "Why am I the one wearing this, if it's for Kasamatsu-san?"

"Didn't I already told you? We need someone to wear it so that we can judge the clothes if it look good in a set. Also, if I were to be the one to wear that, everyone would notice me that I'm the famous young model, Kise Ryouta.", he really poised from his name, though he lowered it down so that he would not be recognized.

He moved closer to their cute model and place a stylish wide framed glasses in his face. He said, "There, Kurokocchi. You look stunning, I say."

"You picked me because Hayakawa-san would decline. *Sigh. These clothes are so flashy, I don't think Kasamatsu-san would wear something like this.", the bluenette said. When he shifted to the brunette, he asked, "What can you say about this, Hayakawa-san? How do I look?"

What they did not know, the power forward had his phone directed to him.

 **CLICK!**

.

"Ah. I'm s-sorry. I took a picture without your consent. It's just that you look really stylish in that clothes so I unconsciously grab the opportunity to take one.", the loud mouthed guy excused.

The Kaijo Ace felt betrayed but composed himself since he's around his cupcake. He said, "Hayakawa-sempaii, that's a bad habit. Even if you are our friend, you should have ask first-ssu."

The petite boy is still curious so he muttered, "M-may I, at least, take a look on it."

Hayakawa handed over his smartphone to them and he saw a flicker in the cerulean blue eyes of his crush. The trickster noted, "Is this really me? I'm surprised that I could look good with just a change of outfit. Or is it just that you're good at taking pictures, Hayawaka-san? The shot is so genuine, I barely recognized myself. Or is it because of Kise-kun's wise selection of clothes since he always looks good on anything he wears and used to mix match them?"

When he looked at his friends, he recalled what he have said so he tried to speak again, "Ah. I must have said too much, sorry."

The two fellow Kaijo students looked at each other and they must have the same impression, in regards with Kuroko's honest feedback. Kise was the first one to reply, "Kurokocchi, you're the best! I'm really touched with what you just have said. To tell you honestly, you can even beat me in a photo shoot if you always show up like that-ssu."

"You're exaggerating, Kise-kun. I could never beat you in your field.", the teal haired boy responded.

The brunette couldn't hold it in so he joined the discussion, "Kuroko-kun. Kise could be right. You're way too good in those clothes. I would even vouch myself as your manager."

"You see, Kurokocchi. I would never lie to you.", the tall blonde smiled.

The petite boy went back in the fitting room and pouted in there. He exclaimed, "Suit yourselves. It's still Kasamatsu-san who's going to wear this. I'm fine with the style and I think he likes this kind of genre. Let's pick this one and moved to the other stalls."

Kise wanted to see more so he complained, "Eh. You're taking it off already? That's a waste, you know. I haven't taken a picture of you."

"Kise-kun. This is not about me. It's for Kasamatsu-san. If you want a picture, just take a copy from Hayakawa-san. You have my consent. But please, don't post it on a social site or even distribute it to anyone. I'll trust the two you if you wanted that picture as a memory of our shopping.", the trickster reasoned. He just told everything of his concerns if he wanted to save some time explaining.

The two of them agreed while they wait for Kuroko in changing back to his clothes. Kise and Hayakawa was just happy to have a picture of him so they didn't ask for more. And of course, this is now their own treasure and nobody should have a hand on it than themselves. They praised themselves for the wonderful shot and the cool cloth to role play with it. They call it, 'The Curious Phantom'.

If there is by any chance, they really wanted to try more outfits to him but that's a no-case to their friend since they already have picked one. Most likely, they can't beat the Phantom Sixth Man on an argument. They just imagined the view of their crush as they looked at the other selections. The good part in this, is that the two of them didn't start a conversation regarding their next move with the passing specialist. It was already moved at the back of their mind. They just enjoyed their time, exchanging brilliant ideas if Kuroko would wear the other casual clothes.

.

When Kuroko finished changing, he saw his two friend getting along. Now that's what he's talking about, albeit the fact that Hayakawa went back with his usual tone. He smiled for a second and greeted them, "Kise-kun. Hayakawa-san. Here are the clothes."

"Yosh~! I'll get now a size for Kasamatsu-sempaii.", the tall blonde volunteered.

The teal haired boy looked at him and said, "Thanks, Kise-kun. I'll go now to the 'Sports World' to buy my gift. Where could we meet back?"

"Eh. Do we really need to separate ways? You know, I can wait even it take forever for you to choose a gift-ssu.", Kise pouted.

"Kise-kun. I needed to go somewhere after this so we need to maximize our time. Please understand.", the petite boy pleaded.

Hayakawa made his turn. He said, "Kise. I think it wou( **l** )rd not be th( **l** )r- thrilling anymore if we knew each other's gifts. We already had the clothes by your suggestion that we should have and treat it as a group gift from the three of us."

Kise insist on his pouting but was satisfied in the end. He said, "Fine. Don't be surprise if I had the greatest gift for Kasamatsu-sempaii."

After the agreement, the two guys went out from the clothing section. They would be meeting back at the crepe stand which is almost outside the shopping mall. Before parting ways, Kuroko whispered something to his brunette friend, "Hayakawa-san. You did great work in there. You were so normal when you talked back to Kise-kun."

When the loud mouthed guy think back, his friend was right. But he said, "Well, it must be because of you. When I was about to trip my tongue earlier, I just look at you and it's like magic that it got fix in an instant."

The Phantom Sixth Man shook his head. He declared."Then, we got to try harder next time. Let's erase that stuttering of yours so that anyone would not treat you badly anymore. I'll do my best to help you."

The model gun collector can't help but smile from his friend.

.

When Kuroko arrived from his destination, his current position as a singular entity turned back and not even a single soul in the block can detect his presence. Feeling usual, he just get two items that has come to his mind when he recalled his precious friend. For the meantime, he perished the thought that they're in bad terms today. He also get a sweat towel for his other friend. While at it, he browsed some of the rubber shoes that are available in the store. Maybe, if he got the budget, he'll buy the blue one that he had his eyes on. Moving on, when he got to the counter and as regular as it may seem, the receptionist shrieked in disbelief when someone called his attention. Kuroko didn't mind and just handed over his orders.

By the time he reached their meeting point, Hayakawa was already in there. The loud mouthed guy waved continuously as the petite boy approached him. Boy, he was overjoyed just to see his crush again. They only took twenty minutes from their separation but his exhilaration couldn't be measured anymore.

"Hey, Kuroko-kun. Want some crepe? I have promise to you last time that I'll treat you. So come on, give me your orders.", the brunette insisted.

The teal haired boy accepted already and looked at the selection. He said, "Then, a vanilla crepe, please."

"You hea( **l** )r that, ma'am. One vani( **r** )l-vanilla crepe from my f-f-friend in here and Chocolate cream crepe for me.", the thick brow guy ordered. Kuroko held his wrist when he heard again his friend's stammering. But in the process, something boiled inside the techie savvy. He just didn't show it in his face but Kuroko felt his pulses were rising as he held his wrist.

The petite boy removed his grip and excused, "Ah. Sorry, Hayakawa-san. My instinct told me to hang in there but my hands just moved on its own."

"No. It's fine. I was just surprised. Kuroko-kun, don't sweat it.", the power forward replied quickly. Silence eats up after the passing specialist nodded. One thing lead to another when their shoulders shivered, on the moment that the crepe attendant called in their orders. Next, Hayakawa flinched when he handed over his friend's crepe since his hand touched his small hands. It was rather awkward for them to act like they have done something indecent but they just gobbled down on their sweets. On the most part, it was Hayakawa who was blushing hard in their situation.

When Mitsuhiro glanced back at his crush, he saw a small drop of vanilla in his pointed nose. He imagined, * _The gods must be crazy. Holy crepe, I did not wish for this. Ugh. I want to bite his nose. N-no! What did I just said? Hmmm. Should I tell him, err, but he's too busy licking his crepe._ *

Kuroko saw him and finally speak up, "Hayakawa-san. Is there something wrong?"

Not like any prototype robot, the brunette alphabetically answered, "Crepe. Nose. Vanilla. Remain."

"Ah. I can't move my hands from my things. Could you wipe it for me?", the trickster unconsciously said.

This time, his brain functioned very well. He declared it as a chance made from crepe and yes, not crap. Tan-ta-ra-nan. There are some complimentary tissues from his losses in the the lottery stand that is still intact in his bag. He finished quickly his food, then position himself. He said, "Kuroko-kun, don't move. I'll do it properly."

Properly like, holding his face and stare to that adorable face. He didn't mind this time if Kuroko is also looking at him and not moving from his stand. Arrest him if possible but he's taking this to himself. When he's all satisfied, Hayakawa finally sweep the remains and ended their moment. He said, "There, all gone. Your nose is as good as new."

The Phantom Sixth Man chuckled from his statement. He replied, "Hayakawa-san. You did not fix anything. But thanks, anyway."

Mitsuhiro smiled widely from his light ambiance. Kise arrived, sensing that friendly aura. He exclaimed, "What's this? Did I miss something while I was gone? Oh, crepe."

"Ah. Kise-kun. You're there. Want a bite?", the petite boy offered.

The tall blonde got his eyes twinkling and answered, "Sure. Itadakimasu!"

He got a bite from Kuroko's crepe and replied the sweetest delight. He gazed at his rival with a mischievous look and the power forward smiled at him in return but with a twitching eye. Their battle gears have turned on and only the two of them got that signal.

"Kuroko-kun. Is that really good?", the loud mouthed guy tried to counter. He looked at Kise and smirked.

The petite boy nodded. But he said, "I'm sorry, Hayakawa-san but I can't offer you anything anymore. It's already at it's last bite and I really wanted the end part."

If there is 'bwahahahahaha', Kise must have done that but since he wanted to save his image, he just snickered from what he think is a victory to himself. Though, Kuroko continued, "Besides, this has been already infected by Kise-kun's disease. I don't want you getting that."

There goes a laugh from the loud mouthed guy. Kise pouted, "You're so mean, Kurokocchi. I don't have any disease. I'm suuuuuuuuuuper healthy. You can even call my agency from my records-ssu."

Kuroko giggled. From there, the two idiots behaved. He said, "Of course, that's a joke, Kise-kun. Don't you have any sense of humour?"

"Well, if you're the one saying it, I always believe that.", the young model pouted again.

He didn't get another reply when Kuroko took a glimpse on his time. He excused himself, "I'm sorry. Kise-kun. Hayakawa-san. But I have to go. Thanks for the time hanging out with me. I hope we'll have a good time this Friday. Bye-bye."

There goes the slender back of their crush as they waved their good byes. Now that the two of them are alone again, Hayakawa speak up, "You know what, Kise. I'm fa( **ll** )rring deepel( **r** ) and deepel( **r** ) to him. Now that we'l( **r** )e fl( **r** )iends, I think I have a stand against you. Hear( **l** ) this, I won't r( **l** )ose to you."

"Ah. You're usual speech returned. Err, I didn't understand that but I get your feeling. No hard feelings if Kurokocchi picked me.", the Copy-Cat prodigy.

"L( **R** )ight back at you, Kise. Yosh~! I'm pumped up again.", Mitsuhiro yelled. Whatever happened next to them is beyond any normal guys would do but fear not, they did not arrange a blood compact for their summons.

XXX

As Kuroko reached the expected place from his daily private training, he was in disbelief when he saw another character beside from the raven haired captain. Pain killers, are things that he should be taking now. He doesn't know how to describe it but the feeling was so unpleasant. Even if that's a friend, the presumed person to be in there is not present as of the current time frame.

He called that person, "Jirou-san. Where's Yukio-senpaii?"

The recipient doesn't know if he'll be glad that he's not mistaken or be mortified since he's not to be anticipated. He muttered, "Tets-kun. Something bugs me so before I answer your question, I like you to answer my question first. And I want to hear your honest answer on it."

The Phantom Sixth Man bobbed so he continued and paused like a dramatic fool on the second clause, "If I were cut my hair just like Yukio-nii, would you still determine who's who?"

"Hmmm. That's a hard question. If I remember correctly, you two are hot headed.", the petite boy stopped and think for a second. Jirou in his space thought that yeah, he's right but does he have to say that upfront. What a friend and that's Tets-kun for them. There's no day that you won't be surprised by him.

He resumed, "Aside from that, well, I can know that you're Jirou-san because of the small mole below your tear duct. You managed to hide it from the eye liner that you are using. Also, you got this bad boy aura. Ah, sorry. Did that offend you?"

Jirou burst into laughter when he heard all that. So there's still someone who can look at him straightly. He said, "Kk- No. No. It's really fine, Tets-kun. I'm the one who asked for it. But hey, I can't believe you. You even saw that in my face. Aren't you afraid that I might attack you from that?"

The trickster did not falter from his positioned and responded, "Well, you won't do that, anyway. So I'm confident."

"You're really something, Tets-kun. Okay, I'll answer your question.", the troublemaker announced.

He made a serious face and continued, "Yukio-nii won't be coming. He's still on a meeting right now. He said that he won't make it. He texted me to watch over your practice."

All his statements were simple and easy to understand but for Kuroko, he had a hard time contemplating it, * _Eh. He could have just tell me. What's the use of his number on my phone? It's so clear that he's avoiding me. I mean, there are so many ways to inform me and I won't mind if it's by paper mail delivery. At least, there's an effort on that. But texting Jirou to inform me, what did he think of me? Master of acceptance?_ *

He tried to reply to his friend's younger brother, "Ah. Okay. That's too bad. I really wanted to show him personally that I can switch my body to three hundred percent if he wanted results."

"Oi, Tets-kun. You're running out of gears. Geez, even I can't look at the two of you like this. Okay, it's also my bad. I really shouldn't have said that. Here's my suggestion. Would you like to come to our house tonight? Let's settle this once and for all.", the second son scowled.

All of Kuroko's life force went back to his body. That seems to be a good idea. He declared, "Okay. I really don't want this to end like in an Anime. I can't wait a week or even a month for me to talk with Yukio-senpaii. I don't like this feeling that he's still gonna avoid me for tomorrow so I won't let this day pass without resolving our dispute."

"Well, you got the spirit and I don't know about the Anime part. But okay, it's a yes, then. Before that, let's do first your practice.", the black haired guy with long side burns stated.

Kuroko looked at him and behaved uncharacteristically this time. He said, "Tsk. I thought I could rest for today. Ano~. Is that really you, Jirou-san? Did Yukio-senpaii possess you or something? Why so responsible this time?"

Jirou unknowingly grabbed his friend's neck, resting his arms on his shoulders and squeezed it softly. He retaliated, "What's that? Are you making fun of me, Tets-kun? I can be serious some times, you know."

"I-ta-tai~. (Wakatta.) I understand, Jirou-san. Let's get this over already.", Tetsuya answered back.

From that, they position themselves for some sweating. They were about to start when certain sounds started to arise and were perceived by their hearing organ.

 **CLANK. CLANK.**

.. **BLAGH.**

What happens next is something that Jirou wouldn't wanted to happen. He did not notice it but he thought that he was tailed after school time. Now is not the right time for this but fate has his own hands for misfortune.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko prepares for Kasamatsu's birthday celebration Part 2

* * *

 **BTS! NG-SHUU! Specials:**

While he is on his own thoughts, Kuroko approached the first year brunette. The second years have also took their leave. He said, "Here, Furihata-kun. I think I'm already full."

"Eh. But that's only a few bite you made. I don't want to take that from you.", Furihata excused.

"Ah right. It must be the bite. I'm sorry, Furihata-kun. It must be unhygienic for me to impose this to you.", Kuroko said worriedly.

The cautious point guard panicked and replied quickly, "N-n-no. It's not like that. I mean the bread you-"

The statement was sliced, well, cut off has been used many times, so slice it be then. Kagami grumpily took the bread and devoured it hastily. He mumbled, "Thishr is alsho mine."

Since it has come to this and he thought that their Seirin Ace was somewhat rude for taking his food without his consent, the petite boy squeezed his belly roughly and exclaimed, "Give that back, Kagami-kun!"

The basketball idiot felt something stirred inside his body so he scowled back, "Oi, stop that Kuroko. You can't get it back."

"No problem. We're gonna make a miracle.", the trickster bluntly said. He gazed back at the cowardly brunette and told him, "Furihata-kun, come on. Help me take back our bread. We can do this if we just try."

Kouki didn't disobey and joined the ruckus.

The tiger soul can't fight back since he doesn't want to hurt his partner so he just endured their petty fight. He said, "Kuroko, this is useless. You won't get anything for me."

The bluenette got something on his last sleeve and darted at his partner badly. He said, "Oh yeah, how about this?"

.

"Waaaa. Aha-hahaha-. Oi, stop it, Hahaha. Kuroko. Haha-ahaha.", the red head squeaked. Kuroko hit his funny bones. This is one thing he can't withstand so he slipped through them. He ran away like an idiot and don't want to be harass like that because of a stupid half bread. Well, it's stupid because it's a leftover from his man crush and he liked it very much.

"Kagami-kun, stop. I'm not done with you. Let's go, Furihata-kun.", the teal haired boy stated and grabbed the co-freshman. They followed his partner and doesn't want to give up.

Two freshmen were left behind and have the same impression.

'Is it just us or Kuroko-kun doesn't like hitting with us because we're not good-looking?', is what maybe their gloomy aura is emitting.

 **END OF BTS! NG-SHUU! Take 5**

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Kasamatsu's troubled mind (cutted scene)** :

1\. Operation stalking on Kuroko, Kise and Hayakawa's shopping.

2\. Overnight on Yoshitaka's house to avoid Kuroko.

2.1 Kuroko decided an overnight in Kagami's flat since he's disappointed with Kasamatsu's behavior.

 **Clothes line selection** :

1\. Matching shirt for the main pairing wherein Kuroko asked for his size also - they could be suspected.

2\. Another dress up and Hayakawa suggested a sailor boy outfit.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Kasamatsu went home after the jogging session. He's rather confused right now and remembered that he still hasn't returned the clothes that he borrowed. He also recalled that it has gone missing after drying it. Since he's so messed up right now, he shouted, "Mom! Did you find some v-neck shirt, comfy shirt and an underwear last Sunday? I have searched all over the house but I can't find it."

Masami, who has been converted into a Kuroko devotee, knew all along of what he is grumbling about. She get the clothes that his son mentioned and delivered it to him like she has never committed a sin. She said, "Is this what you are looking for, Yukio, honey?"

"Mom, why did you do that? I was so nervous if I can't get that back to its original owner.", the raven haired captain asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yukio. Are you suspecting your mom for keeping Kuroko-kun's clothes?", Masami countered.

The blue elite eyed her mother and answered back, "Mom, how did you know that it's from Tets-kun? I didn't tell anyone that the clothes are from my friend."

"Fine. I'm beat. But honey, what's with the foul mood? Did you have an LQ with Kuroko-kun?", the commander teased.

Swirling like the retro lollipop, his eyes act like one and blushed from the very meaning of her mother's question. He nervously baffled, "L-L-L-L-L-L-L-LQ?! You mean like Lover's Quarrel? What are you talking about, Mom? We still haven't crossed that line. I-I mean, no way!"

The point guard ran away and went into the bathroom.

* _What's with him? Did my joke went a bit too far? Or. Or. Or. Oh God, I don't want to say it. Did my Yukio baby, just finally realized Kuroko-kun's cuteness. I mean, I would not doubt if he fall for him. I really don't mind if they don't get a baby but to have him in my hands, ehem, in our care, is definitely enough for me._ *, Masami mused.

* * *

 **Notice:** I'm updating now my profile so that we'll have a summary of what's going on, in the series. You guys/gals can check it out if you want.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, I'll just write I want. Just a reminder if some of you have read the chapter four of Priapus (Mentaiko Itto), I'm not aiming for those kinds of bonds and I just thought that the parody was quite hilarious for the dominator. Anyways, a review could change the mood of the story. Anyone can just freely post their thoughts so take liberty to have it your way. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.


	13. Point 11

**A/N:** Hello, again everyone. I've got here another update for BTS. Reconsideration basis, at first, the second arc would have really skipped to Midorima's battle but then, I thought, the main pairing could still have more time with each other so there we go and went a little slow again. I hope that's fine since.. since.. since.. that's more like it. Anyways, here we go for the next point..

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Uppers and Downers

Jirou's POV

When was the last time he felt hard in his body? When we say hard, that doesn't always apply with the bulge sticking in the lower part of a male's body. What he meant by that is that the times when he was hit by harmful, solid objects. Not that he like to entertain pain in his flesh and bones, but anything that concerns with hostile remarks against his older brother is something that he can't tolerate. For him, even if they didn't born as twins and rather as lookalikes, his male sibling is what he called as his idol. Well, we can say that's pretty normal in a certain household but heck, he didn't care if it is. What's important is the strong feeling he had for his brother. He was never been treated by his brother as an inferior being but as of a warm kind that he would always protect and take care of, despite all the insecurities he had from the people who can't accept his incompetence.

Now that they're both on the stage where they can stand on their own feet, his respect hasn't faded, at the least, for the eldest son of the Kasamatsu household. After his brother joined the disciplinary committee, making proper order be clarified throughout the campus, that's the time when he got his league of enemies. Most of it was delinquents and crooks from their school. Every day, Yukio would receive pranks from these haters, whether it be on his shoe box, his locker on the basketball court or his desk. Some example of these stunts were his murdered long socks that has been covered in mud, missing jerseys and scripted bad words like 'Mr. Goody Shoes got dump again' and 'Just use your socks on your cock forever'. His brother didn't mind and tried to hide this in the eyes of the public masses. Just as expected from his idol, he would never lose his cool and doesn't have to stoop below their level.

But unlike any other kettle, there will be a time that the gas must be released. It's not Yukio who got his blood boiling but it's him who couldn't take it anymore. How could they just say bad things against his brother when all he done was regulate the school orders? Since it has come to this, he tried to pursue his idol's haters on his own. Until that time come and caught one of his perpetrators on the act. He didn't pick a fight but instead he proposed something else.

"Leave my brother alone. If you want to take your anger on him, then I won't mind if you directed it to me. I will do anything you guys will say.", Jirou pleaded.

"Just lay off your hands on him. Please."

Sounds like it's not a bad idea. The begging boy got a complete resemblance to their hateful individual. If their message couldn't reach the stupid disciplinary committee member, then there's nothing more as sweet as this if they could break his little brother. Even if there's no formal meeting between the groups, they all agreed with his suicidal act.

XXX

Back at the present time and on a normal view..

The disturbing sounds has now stopped, Kuroko and Jirou are now surrounded by six scrumpy looking guys. The troubled teen felt nervous and unconsciously grabbed his friend's hands to check if he's alright. He was surprised that there were no sign of fear in his pulses. Kuroko seems to be calm. Now he wonder, is he just faking it?

He was cut off from his thoughts when one of the guys speaks up, "Halow, Jirou-kun. Fancy meeting you alone in here." From his outlook, he has a long brown hair and tied up but not in a knot. He got his tongue pierced and has a nice build.

The black haired teen didn't respond. The guy continued, "It's been a week, Jirou-kun. It's so lonely without you. Are you having a great time with your brother? I bet you are since you haven't picking up our call."

* _Shit. Just shit. I completely forgot all about this. Since from the time that Tets-kun entered our life, we've been so focused on him and enjoyed our time. Don't we deserve some happiness? Ugh. Just thinking about it wouldn't solve anything. It already happened and we're in deep shit._ *, the troublemaker mused.

"So what's going to be our game today, Jirou-kun? Hmmm. Oh I know, how about some hide-and-seek?", the long brown haired delinquent playfully said. The other guys just laughed as if they're just going to play the child's game.

Jirou didn't like this so he whispered softly to his friend, "Tets-kun, they haven't still notice you. So while at it, I want you to leave this place at once. Don't worry about me, I'll keep them busy so call for help when you escaped."

The grip has just tighten and a firm 'No' was replied.

"Tsk. Tets-kun, please understand. You do not belong in here.", the second son pleaded.

The bluenette may also not be in the position but he reasoned, "Jirou-san. You also don't belong in here. Please don't be so stubborn."

"WHAT! The hell, Tets-kun. I'm the one who's worried in here. You're the stubborn one.", the troublemaker retaliated unexpectedly and raised his voice.

The pierced-tongue guy got pissed since he's being ignored. He complained, "Oi. Oi. Oi. Jirou-kun, what's this? Have you gone mad? Why are you talking to yourself?"

Although, this is not much of a plan, Kuroko thought that he can make use of his misdirection in this situation. He can't just let go of a friend in his awareness just because of his weak condition. Like damn, he already made a mistake earlier so to repeat it again within a day would only degrade his definition for friendship. A few scrapes or two or even, okay, a dozen bruises wouldn't hurt, if he could at least stayed behind with his friend. That's more of a good ending, he thought.

No one rolled a tune for horror story but the atmosphere felt like one, as the teal haired boy let go of his friend, stepped in and wait, he introduced himself, "Good evening, everyone. I'm Tetsuya Kuroko."

Everyone yelped in surprise. Two of them really lost their balance and got their ass on the ground. Jirou got his dark eyes wide open from his friend's confident move. He thought, * _What the hell is he thinking? Stupid, Tets-kun. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Damn it._ * Jirou was about to grab his friend to himself when some of the guys suddenly start communicating.

The long brown haired guy earlier asked, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"W-wait. Don't you guys know what's this place?", a slim guy with a rider mask panicked.

A chubby guy with a pierce on his nose frantically reacted, "Fuck. Don't say it! I'm not afraid of g-g-g-g-ghosts!"

Some blonde guy with a pompadour concluded, "Y-Y-Yeah. That's it. The rumored ghost of this basketball court!"

Feeling that he got now the upper-hand, the trickster bluntly said, "That's right. And I'm here to devour this young guy for being a stubborn one. But since you're all here, I might as well, have a feast with your eye balls." He extends his hands normally, yes, just normally. He thought that was enough to scare off the shivering lot.

The number went to half when the three of them screamed at the top of their lungs and ran away from their lives. Their steel bars were left carelessly from all around the place. Petrified from their position, the remaining figures were most likely gonna wet their pants.

* _Seriously, dude. What a bunch of scaredy cats. I don't know how he managed to pull that off but seriously, Tets-kun, I wanna hug you right now. That was so hilarious. I want to laugh right now but Mr. Shitface is still here. Serves them right._ *, Jirou internalized.

Seconds after..

"G-g-get away from me, you ghost!", the pierced-tongue guy freaked out. He slipped out a folding knife in his pockets and directed it to the supposed paranormal. Jirou got alarmed as he saw that pointy object and rushed in front of his friend.

The trickster acted calm and whispered softly behind his friend's back, "Jirou-san, I'll scare him off at his back. You get his knife when he lowered his guard." The second son did not think too much and trusted him with his simple request. He affirmed with his head.

"J-Jirou-kun, are you retarded?! Get out in there! H-he is going to eat us all.", still quivering in his form. Without any seconds more to delay, the Phantom Sixth Man moved swiftly behind Mr. Shitface's back. He murmured in his ear, "That won't do, mister. Boo."

"YAAAAAAA!", the leader of the pack screamed like any girls could do. As schemed, Jirou quickly kicked the knife that he dropped suddenly.

The chubby guy moved in a speed that he didn't expected for himself and yelled, "I'm outta here, boss. I still don't want to die." The other guy also ran on its own like he lost all the letters in his tongue.

Disoriented in state, the long brown haired guy begged for his life, "P-p-please, spare me Mr. Ghost. M-y eye balls don't taste that g-good."

Kuroko went on, in his play and declared, "Okay. Then let's play your game of hide-and-seek."

"I'll be the it. Timer starts now. One. Two-", the supposed ghost finished. The pierced-tongue guy was already on the move when the numeric count started to ascend. 'Phew' was the response from the two guys left behind. Everything ended well and no casualty this time. Jirou was more thankful that his friend didn't get hurt from his recklessness. He was already at the verge of accepting another punishment from the group and cover his friend for the unexpected turn, but heck, he was never been so happy like this in his life. The obvious source of this feeling is just beside him, looking fragile as ever. Now that he think of it, he's super worried about his friend so he hugged him gently after he realized that the coast is clear.

He started checking his welfare, "Tets-kun, are you okay? Didn't you get scared? I'm sorry that you were dragged into this."

"Oh god. I thought my heart's gonna burst when he pointed his knife.", he added. "Fuck that bastard. I want to punch his face for doing that to you. Hey, Tets-kun. Are you alright? Please answer me."

The other teen welcomed his hug and wrapped also his hands to him. He finally said, "I'm fine, Jirou-san. I was just glad that you didn't get hurt."

* _H-hey. What is he saying? This isn't right. Why would he try to console me? I'm not that weak. He doesn't need to say-_ *, the troublemaker was dazed from his response. He could now feel the tension from his friend at the very core of their body.

"You're an idiot, Jirou-san", the bluenette ruined his thinking. "I wouldn't leave you, okay? Besides, I'm your friend."

The black haired guy wanted to start an argument but the way he delivered his message was plain. Simple enough for him to understand that everything is okay. Call him an antisocial, pessimist or whatever but never did he hear those words in his entire life, a first, could we say. His heart was like struck by the **_*Stake of Retribution_**. Since he's not part of the **_*Phantom Troupe_** , it's not painful and more like a happy trigger.

"Sheesh. You're so unfair, Tets-kun. Is this how you treat your friends?", the second son asked.

The petite boy just nodded from his chest. Jirou felt like crying but he held it dearly since he doesn't want to look pathetic in front of his friend. Maybe some other time, he thought. The earlier group might retaliate back in the near future so he can't show any weak points. But for now, he's savoring this special moment. They stayed like that for a while.

.

Until, there was already someone observing them from their view. That someone doesn't know but an indescribable pang suddenly hit his chest. Looking from the other two, he felt unpleasant again. To alleviate that sensation, he approached them and saw all the steel bars scattered all around the place. He said, "Jirou. What happened here?"

Kuroko looked at the figure who called their attention. It's the person he wanted to see. He instantaneously removed his arms from the other guy and moved in front of the new comer. He mumbled, "Yukio-senpaii."

The blue elite fell silent. He didn't manage to finish his conference with their disciplinary committee earlier and recalled his younger brother's circumstances. That's where he crossed the line and proceeded abruptly to their expected place.

Now that he's here and the person of his uncertainties is in front of him, he completely ran out of words. He may excuse that he's still regaining his breath but that kind of reason will be invalid in a couple of seconds. No waits were mentioned. Only the dead air filled out between the two.

Jirou got irritated again. This is not how they should react with each other. They're just making themselves uncomfortable. For crying out loud, they're not some kind of melodramatic girls who overthink too much from their situation. He butted in, for pete sake, but first he should explain what happened to them.

He said, "Nii-san." His older brother gazed back. "I'm sorry. I think I cause trouble again."

The raven haired captain listened intently to his sibling's justification whereas Kuroko didn't move from his position. Yukio had his eyes widen when he heard that someone pointed a deadly weapon to his friend. This could be his fault, he thought. If something terrible had transpired to his buddy, he couldn't forgive himself for his senseless attitude that he emanated for the whole day.

When Jirou finished his statement, the blue elite suddenly muffled, "You're not the one at fault, Jirou. It's me." His younger brother caught his distress and appealed, "Nii-san. What are you saying?"

"You can blame me for this. I'm the one who's being targeted, Nii-san.", he added.

"Exactly. You're being targeted.. I'm a failure as your brother.", the eldest son blurted out. "I should have known that they're still picking on you."

"And where am I? I'm just like a sitting duck waiting for a golden egg to lay while the two of you are having a hellish time from my indecisiveness.", he rattled. Guilt almost filled his blood as he enumerated the things that have been bugging through his mind. Feeling apologetic, he only got one option for him to enact.

"I-I'm s-", the spiky haired guy was about to kneel down when his brother stopped him from his hands. He said, "Please don't do that, Nii-san." Quite shock with the revelation, he doesn't need to bottle up anymore. If his brother wanted some enlightenment, then all he had to do was to show his honest opinions.

"It's not right. You didn't do anything wrong.", the younger brother muttered. He clenched his brother's shoulder tightly and resumed, "Just keep looking straight and I'm fine with that. I always admire you from that."

He stared at his brother's eye, "It doesn't matter who you're talking to, as long as you think you're right." A quick pause and then he exhaled. "Like how you treated me, even though I'm not good as a person. So thank you.. thank you for always looking out for me.", this time, a single line of liquid drifted from his dark eyes. "Thanks for understanding me."

He hugged his most precious person in his life and whispered, "And this, I want you to know. You're the greatest brother that I will always look up to."

Yukio got goose bumps. He did not foresee this coming. He did not expect to be praised like this. For all he knows, what's right is what he must always do. Like any normal teen should do to protect his younger brother or sister. Flabbergasted, he returned the favor by embracing back.

.

During the heated moment, something came up from the younger one, * _T-there's no way that I am gonna say this 'I love you, Nii-san'. It's way too creepy. And t-that's not like me, period.*_

The eldest son wiped the tears of his brother and mumbled, "Geez, what kind of brother am I, for making you cry like this? But thanks, Jirou."

"You made big brother, very happy.", he lasted with a smile. The trouble maker got reddened but beamed back for this occasion. The two males could have got carried away if there isn't any audience on their make-up session.

Speaking of audience, the teal haired boy pictured something great that will never ever come true. The manly tight bond of having a brother, oh how he yearn to have one. He had always looked for someone he can rely on. But given to his family's complicated situation, the undeniable result would always be in that state of independence. Of course, many liberated teenagers would favor to this kind of life style but to him, it only scares his very core. He didn't dwell in too much for this time since he's not alone for now.

Kuroko didn't want to ruin their moment but he thought of something else to lighten up the ambiance. He announced, "Ano~. If it's not rude enough with the two of you, does anyone of you wanted to play basketball?"

"I'm itching to play one since I haven't touch a ball, the whole day.", he finished with his right fist raised. He's really hoping he could get the attention of his troubled friend. He'll definitely use any tricks he had on his slender sleeve, just to clear things up, once and for all.

The second son chuckled. He responded, "Haha. Sure, Tets-kun. I'm sure Yukio-nii is raring to go."

"Right, Nii-san?", he directed to his older brother.

Yukio gazed first at his friend and at the first time, he could visibly predict his intentions that he wanted, and nope. He REALLY wanted to have a talk after this. Well, he was waiting for a smile but who is he to impose that after their misconceptions earlier but yeah, he didn't receive one before glancing back to his brother. He answered, "Of course, we'll play. This ol' ass of mine has been lying around a chair all day."

Jirou grabbed the petite boy to his side and declared, "Sorry, Nii-san. But you're going to lose."

"With Tets-kun's passes, we are invincible. And together, we called ourselves, the JT duo.", he ended from so much confidence.

The trickster giggled. He retaliated, "Jirou-san, I'm sorry but that's kind of lame."

"It's pretty obvious that it's our initials in our first name."

Click. Something darted to the black haired guy with long side burns and replied furiously, "What's that, Tets-kun?! It was just a spur of the moment. I can't think of one right now."

"Well, how about you, smarty pants. Do you have a better ring on us?", he asked away.

Five seconds. "Then, how about this? The Phantom and the Beast.", Kuroko landed a fist on his own opened hands, like he nailed something great.

 ** _Toinks._**

Jirou pounded softly on Kuroko's head. He muttered, "Yeah, I'm a beast alright."

"Ahem, how about we start playing now? I'm gonna teach you guys a lesson.", the raven haired captain declared. His younger brother saw him grinning, so he said, "Oi, Nii-san. Even if you're my brother, I won't hold back to you."

"Just bring it on, the _beast_.", his brother teased.

Jirou struck another hit to his friend but this time, he twisted it to create a friction. "I-ta-ta-tai~.", was all the Phantom Sixth Man can protest before they started their game. For safety precautions, they did warm up and cleaned the whole place. At least, they all have this same feeling – excitement. Different angles could be grasped from their state of affairs. Strengthened pledge, re connection and most of all, the love for the sport, are things that are running through their minds.

.

.

The game commence, and as expected from Kuroko, even if they have the advantage from numbers, he didn't uphold his brain's limiter and played his best. The dull eyes went to life and they could feel that he's really serious.

 ** _Swoosh._**

"Cool. I mean, that pass was hot.", the younger brother said when he got the ball from Kuroko. He got so pumped up from facing his idol. With his power tackle, he managed to surpass his enemy and wait; the one-man team did a side step and stole the ball from his behind. The greenhorn was been deceived by his brother's fake that he didn't mind moving and let him progress easily.

The spiky haired captain marched directly to the hoop but has been stopover by the Phantom Sixth Man. How? The trickster pretended to be observing his well handed dribbling skills but all he did was wait, for the enemy to be under a pincer attack. He was double teamed and put the misdirection to his younger brother, making it easier for him to take the ball.

Kuroko moved under the rim and instantaneously created a shot which in a more specific term, a lay-up. His attempts were really normal and his hands are relaxed after he released the ball.

 ** _Slip._**

The ball didn't go in. He cursed, "That was close."

Yukio and Jirou wondered this mystery. When it comes to basic, he got it all covered. Training wise, the fragile boy can keep up with them, at least for a lengthen period of time. Now, if it comes to the actual performance, yeah, he got his own specialty but in the extent that he can't do more than that.

"Jirou-san. Y-Yukio-senpaii. Let's continue.", the petite boy pleaded. Now, that is what you call a fighting spirit. A soul that cannot be wager, that's how they represent their cute friend.

The group continued on with their play. Every sweat swayed was filled with utmost joy as they coasted from their own space. Movements like stretch, extend or, tighten up, liven up the purpose of their muscles.. these kinds of exertions made their very existence of their breathing. The two fanatics missed this kind of sensation, the very thing that linked them together. A whole day without this sort of doze made them like a kind of addict for not treating the proper procedure.

Still enjoying the activity, whether they like it or not, it has come to standstill, when Kuroko's phone started to react. The other line was his father and told them to come over to the Kasamatsu household since they've been waiting for an hour from their usual dinner time. He heard it right, the young adult stayed in his friend's house. From that, he happily announced the priceless worries of their parents.

The teal haired boy gathered up his breath and declared, "Y-Yukio-senpaii, you won't get away from me this time."

"O-of course, as if I would run away from you, T-Tets-kun.", his spiky haired friend answered back.

Jirou intently put his one arm on his brother's shoulders and one arm to his friend. He said, "What's this? Are you guys making up already?"

He smiled to the greatest people beside him.

"That's good then. It's more fun like this.", he said. The trouble maker tittered and looked at their belongings, "Hey, what's that, Tets-kun? A gift for Nii-san?"

The petite boy quickly grabbed his things. He complained, "Yukio-senpaii, you didn't see anything on it, right?" His friend shook his head.

"Silly, Jirou-san. How can you keep a secret if you're mouth is like a beast in the wild?", he deadpanned.

"Ah, so that's how is it.", the second son finally realized of how he got his personification from his friend. "Maa~. Maa~. Nii-san already told us, he didn't take a peek. You trust him right?" Kuroko confirmed with his head.

He continued joking, "Ahhh. I'm so envious. You've bought him a gift even if Nii-san is moping around all day."

* _Does he really have to put salt in the wound? Tsk. But Jirou got a point. I can't even blame him for bad mouthing earlier. It's me on the line. Me and my stupid feelings. I'm already decided to keep this friendship. But I can't explain myself from something I can regret. Damn, I'm all jumbled up._ *, the captain mused.

"I-I'll still give him his gift even if we're not settled.", the bluenette speak up in a barely audible voice.

Jirou interfered already for them to have a good standpoint before coming home, "(Hai.) Alright (Hai.), Alright. That's enough. Let's talk this out at home." He stayed from his position at the middle of the two basketball fanatics and do his talking, like hell that they should just get through with this. Label him as a bridge but it's a more good sound than having them break apart from their creation of an imaginary wall beside each other. Is it really that bad to be close with each other? - a question he formed in his mind.

.

.

At the Kaijo captain's humble abode, the three guys were welcomed by the whole family, Kasamatsu's parents and Kuroko's father. All arms on their hips and thumping their whatever side of foot.

"Tetsuya. Why so late? Your Papa got so worried.", the young adult grouched. "You didn't even replied back from my texts."

"Jirou. Where have you been? Did you get in a fight again?", Akio was next in line. "I thought you have change because of Tets-kun. Really, I'm truly disappointed if not."

"Yukio, honey. What is the meaning of this?", Masami succeeded the query. "Are you with them the whole time? Why didn't you even informed me?"

 **ARRFFH! RAFF!** \- Nigou joined the crowd.

'What to say?' was the only thing playing on the trouble maker's mind. It could be a problem if the two good guys would get drag to his hidden complications. Same thing with the blue elite, he can't tell them the truth that his friend was put into a life and death situation. He'll really blame himself again if it comes to that realization.

Kuroko looked at his friends, feeling accountable again of what had materialize earlier. He sighed. In all due time, he bowed ninety degrees above the wooden floor and apologized, "Papa. Akio-san. Masami-san. I'm really sorry about this."

"I made them play with me in basket ball for a longer time.", he continued. "We're so caught up in the moment that we forgot about the time."

Thin and narrow shoulders, how could he just shoulder them all - the weight of deception. But if they didn't say anything, they would not move forward. Both truth and lies are hurting them. There must still be a decision to make and still, the safest route has been delivered, well quite smoothly.

Parents of both parties were moved by his sudden apology.

"Tetsuya, that's fine and all. But please next time, text us back immediately.", Yuichi said.

Masami made a motherly stance and stated, "Your Papa's right. We were so worried about you guys."

"It may sound as exaggerating but that's how we really felt when we received no response from the three of you.", Akio conformed.

Finally, the eldest son speaks up, "(Hai.) Yes. We're sorry about that." He bowed down and put his hands on his younger brother's head and lowered it too.

"Yosh~. Now that you are all sorry for what you have done, the three of you can eat now.", the Kasamatsu commander said. "I bet you guys are hungry after your game."

She giggled. "Yuichi-kun have brought his tempura for us. Boy, it was so delicious."

"Masami-san, that's an overstatement. It was not that exceptional.", the dealer scratched the back of his head.

The old man of the house patted his back and muttered, "It's still delicious. Thanks for having it with us."

And so, the older faction had their time while the three teens proceeded on the dining area. Saburou must be sleeping now since they haven't spotted him along the way. It must have been late so they finished their meal in a hastily manner. The tempura was more delectable when dipped to the special sauce, that must have been the secret.

.

The petite boy notify his father to wait for a while since he'll now be talking to his friend. Jirou let them be in their room and gone off to take a bath. He just wished them to be alright after he got back.

The awaited moment, a face to face private conversation or vis-à-vis tête-à-tête in French, we could say. The tense build up and they stared at each other for a minute. Kuroko took the initiative and started the conversation, "Yukio-senpaii."

His friend looked at him earnestly. The teal haired boy continued, "Let's get straight to the point. I was really disappointed from you, sorry."

Arrow strike. Undetermined thousandths of life points were diminished. The ever blunt person doesn't even know how to hold back even if it hurts.

"How could you just yell from Jirou-san earlier from a simple joke? And what's more, you didn't even texted me if you can't come to our secret training.", he exhaled. "What do you want from me to feel? Just accept everything like I can understand it all."

Multiple Arrow Strike. The captain's life points is reddening in pain. His friend is on a roll. One more hit and he's going to raise the white flag for his heart.

"I'm fine being ignored by most people but what's saddening is the idea that one of my closest friend right now is doing it.", he paused.

* _No, that's not it. I don't want you getting that idea. It's not what I wanted you to feel._ *, the blue elite wanted to tell that but closed his mouth.

Kuroko lowered his face and mumbled, "But you know what, I'm also disappointed with myself."

"W-Why's that?", the raven haired captain manage to talked back. Now that's a surprise.

"The fact that I let you go. I regretted that.", he said. "Having you think it all by yourself is something a friend should not do. You're the one who showed it to me."

Kasamatsu's eyes widen. Yeah, he did that. He wanted the petite boy to know that he's not alone. And that's all he thought during that one time, nothing more and nothing less.

The bluenette pursue what's on his mind, "I did not find that annoying or imposing. I discovered your concern behind your friendship."

"You gave it to me freely and I was happy to have you.", he said. "You stayed by my side. You listened. And you tried to understand."

Those were too many praises for him, that's not right. Things that he thought might not be another case anymore.

Kuroko finished, "But I've been selfish. I spoiled everything. I'm sorry for not looking out to you."

"What? What, Tets-kun? What are you saying? I can't comprehend your last statements.", Kasamatsu is now talking back.

"What I'm saying is, I did not bother bothering what's bothering you.", the trickster twisted some tongue. "Don't you trust me that I will understand you?"

"That's not it. It's not that easy", Yukio said in a low voice. Maybe it's time for him to settle things.

The blunette moved his face closer to his friend, "Then, what? Please tell me so I can understand."

Six effin' seconds. Kasamatsu stated, "Maybe I'm not a good guy after all. And surely, it's not your fault, Tets-kun." Kuroko nodded. This must be Jirou's observation and if they continue, he might tell him everything.

"You must have seen me jealous from looking at the sweat shirt that Ryu gave to you. He gave you something valuable when I haven't giving you anything like that.", he exhaled. "But there's more to it." The petite boy nodded again. Okay, he's getting back again from giving him some return.

"The thing is, I may not look at you in the same way. I don't know.", Kasamatsu bit his mouth.

Kuroko furrowed his forehead, "Meaning?"

"You know how much I'm concern about you. It's more than that also.", he said. "A special friend? Err, how should put it?"

Oh God, the eldest son of the Kasamatsu household doesn't know what he's saying anymore. He might even know it but anything that pop in his mind, he just let it spit it out. Orders, sequence, heck, he didn't care anymore if it sounds irresponsible. He needed to tell him now or else, he would be breaking the trust that his friend put to him.

The raven haired captain scratch his cheeks and said, "As a guy, I wanted to do more things with you. I wanted you to know that I'm enjoying everything we had together."

"I also like the idea sleeping next to you. And-", stopped from his bickering, the Phantom Sixth Man interfered, "Then, special friend it is. Let's leave it as that."

Let's take that back, maybe he doesn't need to know everything. Maybe they should just take things slowly, like they say, nothing great can come of from rushing over things. Sometimes, there's more worth in the wait.

"We're not pressing the issue anymore?", the blue elite asked.

"Hrrrm, I think so. If you keep saying things that you like, I might blushed in a few more seconds.", he deadpanned. "Yukio-senpaii. I think you're overthinking too much."

"You think so?", his friend asked again and never minding his first sentence.

Kuroko held his hands and answered back, "Yeah. But please keep in mind, I don't mind you being jealous or selfish. It's pretty normal, anyway."

Yukio blushed. The trickster chuckled, "I actually like the sound of a special friend. It makes me feel, ahm, special."

A new stamp for their friendship. Whatever their definition to it, as long as it's been fortified, that's more than enough to be happy about it. Some things are not cleared up but they thought that it should be fine. They have each other. No odds can't be even if they do it together.

What's surprising, the point guard hugged him to himself. He whispered, "I can be selfish, right?" The petite boy nodded. "Tets-kun, sorry, I wanted to do this after what happened earlier."

Kuroko tried to joke, "I was so cool, right? I protected Jirou-san from the bad guys."

Yukio affirmed with his head and whispered again, "Don't do that again, please. My heart is gonna explode if something bad happen to you."

"Yukio-senpaii.", the petite boy could only mutter.

"I will never going to leave you again, I promise.", the raven haired captain declared.

The Phantom Sixth Man could feel his heart beat. It's full of life and kind of relaxing. He asked, "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise, Tets-kun.", he hummed.

They talked for a while on other things after their make up session. The responsible captain went back to normal as he nagged him about their morning session. No more big back packs, and Nigou is out of the participants. He reasoned that the dog can be walked by his father on their school time.

When Jirou got to their room, he saw the two in a peculiar position. Tetsuya is sitting on top of his brother's lap. Then he thought, maybe being close with each other is not pleasing to his eye.. like a dust swooshed inward, and his eyelids didn't filtered it at the right moment. As a a result, it get irritated for some reason. Oh boy, he's the one who's envious in here. Reasons for it is the attention of the two guys, if the arrangement would be like this, he's nothing more than a third wheel to their newly created secluded circle. The bridge theory was not a good idea, he thought.

"Jirou-san. You won't believe this but Yukio-senpaii and I make up.", his friend greeted.

The trouble maker eyed him, "Well, I could see that. Congratulations, then."

* _Ah. They really are close now. Amd look, Nii-san is not all flustered anymore. They look so comfortable with each other now.. now here's the question, should I be allowed beside them? I mean, I'm nothing more but trouble. (Sigh).. I was really happy that Tets-kun really acknowledge me as his friend.. of how he protected me and stayed by my side, no matter what. The same thing with Yukio-nii, he was glad that I made him feel good. But now, looking at them, I feel so complicated._ *, the second son mused.

Kuroko made a sudden voice, "I think I wanted to stay over the night.. But."

"But?", Yukio wanted him to stay too. He thought that a renewed contact must be celebrated right away. Celebration, in a way that they could just talk things out regarding their future encounters. Simple things like discussing about their interests, ideals and preferences. Now that he think about it, they haven't done that in the first place.

Back with the reality...

"I'm still not finish with your present.", the petite boy responded softly.

The raven haired captain muttered, feeling giddy with how things went smooth, "Ah, okay. I understand. But Tets-kun, just don't overdo it."

"As long as it belongs to you, I will treasure that dearly.", he finished.

Kuroko just nodded to end their day. At first, he wanted to tell him that he'll make it special because he wanted it to be like that but since he planned it to be a surprise, the thought just perished into the dust.

XXX

The contrast of hotness is coldness. Temperature wise, that's correct. But when it comes to seasons in a tropical country, it's just the sunny and rainy day. Now at it, by the way, the next day which is Thursday, went accordingly to plan. A normal phenomenon called summer rain has passed through their places, meaning, no morning activity and secret training. It seems to be not letting out for the whole day.

The trickster called his friend early in the morning to inform his plan for the day.

"Good morning, Yukio-senpaii. Sorry if I call you out this early.", Kuroko greeted.

The raven haired captain yawned back. He said, "Good morning, Tets-kun. Hehe. It's fine, I preferred it this way." He totally smiled from that. "So what's your call?"

"Ano~. I just wanted you to know that I'm planning to stay an overnight at Kagami-kun's place.", the bluenette responded. "I-Is that alright? I've got some things to do with him."

Kasamatsu chuckled while moving on a place where he can't disturbed his younger brother sleeping. He answered, "It's fine. It's fine. Do you think I would get worked up from that loud friend of yours?"

"I don't think so, also. Kagami-kun only got basketball in his head.", the petite boy said in a monotonous voice.

"You said it.", Yukio chuckled again. "Ah, this sucks. I don't have the chance to see you this day."

"Me too. Then, let's hate the rain, starting now.", Kuroko joked.

The raven haired captain just laughed it off. Even though he liked the idea, it was way too funny.

As he regained his composure, "That's not a good idea, Tets-kun. It's too immature."

Someone woke up beside the teal haired man and exclaimed sluggishly, "Is that Yukio-kun?" The little bluenette said 'Yes' and the other man speak up again, "Well, you guys better get back to sleep."

"The rain's not gonna go off from the time being.", he said. "Tetsuya, I won't let you out even if you guys wanted to jog in your raincoat. It's too risky."

The petite boy smiled. He replied, "Of course, Papa. We'll listen to you."

'Good' was the last response before his father went back to his slumber on his son's bed. Since Yuichi made an appearance last night at the Kasamatsu household, the trickster invited his old man to sleep with him together as a kind of reward. The dealer was quite pleased with his son's consideration so he accepted the offer.

"Ahm. Yukio-senpai. What's your plan today? Mind if I ask.", Kuroko asked after his father toned down and moved outside his room.

The raven haired captain just brood for a minute and responded, "Well, I think I don't have any. I might just review the videos of our next opponents."

"Is that so.", the trickster paused. "Don't you have any friends to hang out with?"

"Tets-kun, I think I have an idea of what you are trying to say.", Yukio retorted quickly. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

The teal haired guy is still anxious so he said, "I-I'll call you again later when I arrived at Kagami-kun's apartment."

"Okay.", Kasamatsu said. He may have this single word but his happiness meter has gone through the roof, mainly because of his friend's cheeky moves. Tets-kun really doesn't have to do that but since he insisted, he'll just expect this call of him, later on. After that reply, the two guys decided to end their call and continue with their day.

.

.

From then on, the time went usual. Kuroko got Kagami's lunch which is Salmon and Marinated Shrimp Salad. On his usual honest remarks, he commented, "As expected from Kagami-kun, the dish is so delicious."

"Glad you like it.", the red head bumped his fist on his chest. Then he gazed back at his partner, * _Now who's the childish this time.*_ There's a blemish of the salad sauce beside his lips.

Kuroko saw him that he is being eyed out by his partner. He noted, "If you got something to say, Kagami-kun. Just tell me."

"Aside from the sauce beside your lips, well-.", the Seirin stopped and he saw his friend getting his handkerchief. "Oh, I forgot mine.", the trickster said. Kagami, then grinned from his loss and offered his own.

"Thanks, Kagami-kun", Kuroko said while wiping that excess foreign object in his face. "So? What's next?"

"Ah, right. As I was saying, ahem.", the power forward lulled. "I'm quite curious why you wanted to learn how to bake a cake." When he looked back at his friend, his eye contact is still on him so he gestured some shaking hands in front of him. He said, "Ah, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

The trickster landed a weak smile and replied, "It's from my friend yesterday. He got his birthday this Saturday."

"Do you think I could make it, Kagami-kun?", he questioned back.

* _Oooooh. I thought it was for me. Stupid, me. Why do I get my hopes up? I thought he remembered my birthday when I told him on one of our hang outs in Maji Burger. It was really unexpected when I suddenly asked out for his birthday and as usual from his face, he said it in his usual tone. It was way too long before we get to his birthday, actually. But then, he asked back and I told him directly mine. The 2nd day of August, it's going to be this next Wednesday._ *, Kagami thought from his partner's statements.

"O-of course, Tets-kun. You're such a quick learner in many other things.", the tiger soul managed to reply. "Besides, I'm your instructor."

This time, it's full force. Kuroko smiled adorably. He said, "I'll be counting on you, then. Kagami-kun." Like an infectious disease, his partner returned the favor but not as willingly as he wanted to.

Tetsuya speaks up again, "By the way, since you're going to teach me, mind if I create one for your birthday?"

The question – Is he really hearing it right? Of course! When it comes to the Phantom Sixth Man, even the lowest voice that he released can be unconsciously recorded in his auditory nerves. Not that he's proud of it and makes him like a creep for doing it but he can't help it. He had taken a liking to his partner in court and there's no room for denial. Beat it as a normal rising of adolescent cells but this is his own feelings. No one could ever take that away.

"S-s-sure. I'll be v-v-very happy to have one.", the basketball idiot stuttered but loudly.

Maybe they forgot their place, but the rest of the Seirin basketball team was gossiping about the two. Well, not like of a group of girls that berate other people but these guys don't know what to think from their trump cards. Their connection is a great asset in their team, alright. But if they step out of the line beyond that, they think hardly.

Imagination bubble appeared. Kagami made a dunk from his partner's long pass. He yelled loudly like from his usual attitude and then, hey, Kuroko is already beside him. The trickster asked his light to lower down and he quickly planted a kiss on his cheeks.

"Kagami-kun, you're really great.", Kuroko deadpanned.

The basketball idiot smacked a smooch on his partner's forehead and replied, "This is because of you, Kuroko." And so, a vibrant stare with each other, lasted. With that, the bubble went off also.

.

No way could those two be chummy together inside the court, especially on their daily practice. The Seirin captain couldn't handle it and went outside the reality dimension. Right, he fainted.

"Captain, don't leave us! We still have a game after this.", some of them yelled.

Kagami looked at them and commented, "What the hell are they doing?"

"Maybe he ate another lemon from Aida-senpaii.", Kuroko said in a monotonous voice. The basketball idiot gulped and got a pale face. He was about to shout when his shadow blocked the entrance of his mouth. "Don't say it, Kagami-kun.", he said.

"Are~. What are you two doing?", the caramel haired girl was already at their back and she got her paper fan on her hand.

The horror train passed by and his heart beat pumped hard in a countless times as he saw their coach. He was about to say, 'It's the Lemon Queen, Aida-senpai.' Way to go friend, but really, the red head could now smell his soft hand. From that, his head is also thumping abnormally as heat suddenly envelopes it. Heaven and hell collide. 'Please don't bleed, nose.', he's fighting hard in his own way.

"Oh this? I didn't think that Kagami-kun would be choosy with his vegetables.", Kuroko said in a straight face. "So I inserted the Jalapeno forcibly in his mouth."

When he looked back at their Ace, he was really breathing hard so he removed his hand quickly, "Ah. Sorry, Kagami-kun."

The almost flat-chested girl examined them first. Well, they're not acting weird and it's pretty common for them to do things like this. Kagami looks like an idiot as usual. Is he a puppy or what? Why is he letting the small guy control him? Oh well, as long as he's doing good every other day, then it's fine for the mean time.

"Okay, whatever.", she said. "Just finish your lunch already so we can prepare more from our game."

When they were left alone, the previous girl shouted of what had happened with their captain.

Kuroko smiled from the scene and was glad that he was on this team. No pressure, no standing and no stupid rule like winning is everything. The team just consists of average humans with only the desire to play with their liked sport. Beside him is their Ace, the one who can lead them to their victory. He had always thought that this man can be in par with his old friends, a Miracle that did not become one of the Miracles. Since he is his shadow, this time, he won't let that light be in disarray.

He announced, "Kagami-kun, let's win our next game, together with our team."

The red head who was really fascinated with his partner, get a grip, and shouted, "Of course, buddy!"

XXX

At the Kanagawa prefecture, screams of victory were proclaimed by the Kaijo team. Kasamatsu saw his phone vibrated at the medium opening of his bag so he immediately gets it.

.

To: Yukio

From: Tets-kun

Message: We've won our second game. I'm sure you guys made it too, am I wrong?

.

Kasamatsu gave out a smile and replied positively. Someone patted his back and stated, "Captain, can you stop those two from screaming? They're bothering all the beautiful girls in the court." He didn't mind the ladies man from his second sentence and instead turned his attention away from him.

The raven haired captain took a glance on his friend's complaint and saw Hayakawa and Kise filling out the field with their annoying voices. He didn't think twice and landed a blow with the two on their head.

 **BLAGH! TOINK!**

"Would you guys cut it off already? Geez, don't you have any shame in your body?", Kasamatsu grumbled.

The young model pouted, "But, Kasamatsu-sempaii. We've won. We should be rejoicing-ssu."

"Kise is l( **r** )ight. The whor( **l** )e Japan shou( **l** )rd know that we al( **r** )e the best team.", the power forward exclaimed in a very Hayakawa manner.

Kasamatsu was about to throw a lecture when Kise speak up again, "Heh. Then, we'll get Kurokocchi on our team if we're the best. Am I right, Hayakawa-sempaii?" The loud mouthed second year nodded and he uttered again, "Yosh~! Let's go over there, Hayakawa-sempaii and declare our success-ssu."

Moriyama face palmed. How did those two become so close after just one day? The two guys are brimming with so much energy; one is positivity while the other one is enthusiasm. When you combined these two, it's enough to fill out a screaming band. Oh heavens! If there is another case of Noah's Ark, please don't let them pair up in the ship. No one will ever survive, if ever.

On the other personality, something is ticking out. It's not a time bomb but the annoyance trigger of their captain. He bellowed, "Where do you think you guys are doing?" He grabbed the back of his two subordinates. "Didn't I tell you two to stop it now?"

The bi-forwards nodded tensely. But, Gah. Kasamatsu is not a terror captain; he just wanted order in their team. A respectable one, yeah, that's what he dreamed of. He tried to calm down and come up with saying, "Seirin also won their second game. Is that fine for settling you guys down?"

The mode gun collector internalized but speak out loud what's on his mind, "As expected from Kuroko-kun. I bet the other team was astounded to his cool passes."

"Yeah, Kurokocchi is the best.", he put a high five on the brunette. When their hands clapped, he thought of something else. He said, "Kasamatsu-sempaii, how did you know about that, by the way?"

Camera view shifted on the face of the Kaijo Captain and made a close up. He lied, "W-well, I got my own resources."

The tall blonde eyed him for a few seconds and uttered, "Eh. Is that so? Okay." He rested his hand on the back of his head and exclaimed, "It might just be my imagination. I mean there's no way that Kasamatsu-sempaii would have Kurokocchi's number."

"Hayawaka-sempaii told me yesterday that he will never give it to someone else.", he continued. "Oh well, Kasamatsu-sempaii could not hide that from me. Right, sempaii?"

Yukio couldn't answer back immediately. "Okay. Silence means yes.", the Copy-Cat prodigy said.

Kise dragged his rival and they made their exit outside the field. The raven haired captain just followed behind them and thought of what his younger colleague said, * _Damn that selfish bastard. Is he trying to provoke me? He doesn't own Tets-kun. I don't have anything to hide from him. We'll just tell him when the time comes. Stupid Kise._ *

XXX

Front door of Kagami's place, the owner remembered something, "Oh. Kuroko, I forgot something to buy."

Looking at the basketball enthusiasts, they already had a bag full of ingredients for their baking session. Taiga handed over something to him, "Here's the key. You can get in before me. This will be really quick." His friend nodded and the Seirin Ace made a dash.

Kuroko organized first the things beside and finally opened the door.

What he saw inside was an unidentified man. He has slick, black hair and got a nice build. He also looks cool and mature. But more than that, he's totally naked. He was drying his hair with a towel and called over, "Oh, is that you Taiga. Sorry, I barged in without-"

The stranger was the one who got shocked but in a very composed manner. The teal haired boy just stared at him and it caught the attention of the unnamed teen. He moved closer to the petite boy and cornered him with his hand to the wall. He said, "May I know who this pretty boy in front of me?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko.", he said with a blank face. "I'm sorry for looking too much, mis-"

The tall guy smiled. "Tatsuya Himuro. That's my name. I'm Taiga's older brother.", he replied in a very endearing way. "Don't worry about it. I'm the one here who's at fault."

"H-Himuro-san.", was all the bluenette could say.

During their intercourse, well, not the sexual one but only the unexpected contact, the original owner rushed over, back at his place. Kagami was notified by the caretakers when he got down and some handsome guy wished for his place. He didn't know why but he had the urge to return back and sprinted all the way to his unit.

"Tatsuya, what are you doing to Kuroko!?", he scowled back.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko meets first Mixer

* * *

 **BTS! NG-SHUU! Specials:**

"G-g-get away from me, you ghost!", the pierced-tongue guy freaked out. He slipped out a folding knife in his pockets and directed it to the supposed paranormal. Jirou got alarmed as he saw that pointy object and rushed in front of his friend.

The trickster acted calm and whispered softly behind his friend's back, "Jirou-san, I'll scare him off at his back. You get his knife when he lowered his guard." The second son did not think too much and trusted him with his simple request. He affirmed with his head.

"J-Jirou-kun, are you retarded?! Get out in there! H-he is going to eat us all.", still quivering in his form. Without any seconds more to delay, the Phantom Sixth Man moved swiftly behind Mr. Shitface's back. He murmured in his ear, "That won't do, mister. Boo."

"YAAAAAAA!", the leader of the pack screamed like any girls could do.

Jirou made a powerful kick but it landed on the stupid scoundrel. The other guys had run off and his knife has been taken care off. But what now, the long brown haired guy is unconscious. His face looks shitter than the normal.

"Jirou-san, if it's not rude, is the trash can a better place for him?", Kuroko suggested.

The trouble maker smiled and scratched the back of his head. He responded, "Well, I think that's a brilliant idea."

They helped each other and literally thrown the lifeless body in the garbage can, slumping his ass first. Jirou cleared his hands and looked like they have done a great job. Tetsuya, on the other hand, got a plastic bag and covered the face of the shit.

"Phew, that was a close one.", the second son said.

The trickster also got tired and unreasonably speak up, "Jirou-san, let's go now to your house. I got tired from that."

"Ano~. Could you give me piggyback ride?", he requested.

Jirou was more than happy and get him instantly on his back. There's goes the route when a new kind of bond was formed. Title is 'Partners in Crime'.

 **END OF BTS! NG-SHUU! Take 6**

* * *

If ever you didn't get what's the meaning of the asterisked bold italized words above, then this section is for you:

 **Concept Cameo:**

Stake of Retribution - Kurapika's nen ability: Judgement Chain. A blade on the end of the chain, enters the victim's body and wraps around the heart. Borrowed from Hunter X Hunter.

Phantom Troupe - is a world renowned gang of thieves holding the title of an A-Class Bounties organization. Borrowed from Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Jirou's Past** :

1\. More supportive lines on how he got in trouble.

2\. Moriyama is the mastermind of Yukio's haters.

 **Night Scene** (Wed.):

1\. Yamada got lost again and show up as a member of the group.

1.1 Yamada recognized the ghost as his crush and ruin his moment.

1.2 All-out fight for defending Kuroko.

1.3 Kuroko knew self-defense all along because of Akashi's concern with his security.

2\. The Kasamatsu and Kuroko household went to the basketball court for themselves to pick up the late teenagers.

3\. Continue dispute by bringing another misunderstanding - bringing up Kagami's name and so on.

4\. Overnight stay

 **Thursday Event** :

1\. Morning jogging, then Yamada pop out of nowhere - now why do I keep adding him, well I thought that he's getting cuter and cuter on the latest episodes of Working! (3rd season). Then that's it. *Laughs

2\. Kasamatsu joined the baking class in Kagami's apartment.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Morning at Kasamatsu household..

Saburou wiped his blurry eyes and speak up, "Mama, where's little Sabo?"

"Oh. Good morning, honey.", Masami pecked on his son's forehead. "You mean, Tetsuya#2?"

The bubbly kid nodded. Her mother apologized, "Sorry, baby. Tets-kun already got him back last night."

Saburou made a slamming sound on the table and was surprised, "Mama. Why didn't anyone woke me up?"

"I really wanted to see Tet-san.", he pouted.

The loving mother petted his head and explained, "Now, now, dear. You were sleeping soundly and if Tets-kun knew about waking you up, he'll be displeased that we disturbed your sleep."

"Don't worry. We'll get to see him this Saturday.", she finalized.

"Then. Then.", the grade schooler excitedly said. "He'll finally see my drawings that we got married."

The cutesy maniac smiled and responded, "Of course, honey. I'm sure that he will be delighted."

"Yata~! After that, I think I'm gonna propose to him.", Saburou announced.

"Hoho, now that's what you call a man.", Masami commented.

The other audience beside them sighed in their own way. Would you call someone a man if that's a kid who wanted to marry a guy?

* * *

 **A/N:** Aw, sorry guys for the late update. It's actually four days delay. So yeah, I got some excuses. First, I got sick. Damn that tropical rain, it got me real bad. Second, I've been scrapping all over for the second schemes (look at Rejected Ideas: Night Scene), since I've been reconsidering what's fitting for the series. Third, I've been doing my drafts on Microsoft Word and these green lines keeps coming out, making me recreate the whole sentence, again and again. In the end, I let some phrases unattended; it's my style, anyway. Fourth, I got busy again at work, darn it. So sorry if this is a short one. Anyways, like I've been saying throughout the series, just post your review if you feel like it and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.


	14. Point 12

**A/N:** Hello everyone, I'm back, and still dizzy from my life. So really, forgive my tardiness from my last chapter and this too. Don't worry, we have so many surprises in this point, I think. From here, I tried animating a quirky scene in our opening. Yeah, it's pretty bold right away. I hope you guys put on your imaginary suit and feel the fun. Here's another update for BTS...

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Let's Hear More of your Voice, baby

Complete absence of light on the current scene.

 **ORDER IN THE COURT! ORDER IN THE COURT!**

.

Narrator in background speaks up, "This trial today will uphold the case for the incident called as Sexual Assault." The unknown voice cleared up his throat and continued, "Here are the participants for this hearing; The Victim: Tetsuya Kuroko, The Defiant: Tatsuya Himuro and The Witness: Taiga Kagami"

Lights started too lit up from the room as each character was presented from the picture. Narrator voice out, "Now, let's start off with the victim's view, Tetsuya Kuroko. Is it true that the defiant, Tatsuya Himuro, commit this sexual assault to you?"

Wait. That was kinda quick for a real court hearing. If there is one, then that would really save the time from the boring long speeches. But oh well, everything would be explain, later on.

"Ano~. I don't really know how did it come to this but for the sudden question, I think this is just a misunderstanding.", the teal haired guy responded.

Confident voice from the interrogator, "You think? Mr. Tetsuya Kuroko, adding that word in your statement would not justify anything. Please answer appropriately, your virginity is on the line."

"What the fuck! You're the one who's harassing Kuroko.", the red head scowled.

"Shut up, Mr. Taiga Kagami. You're presence has not been called.", the voice-over screeched. "Please refrain from speaking if we want to end this comprehensibly." The teal haired guy restrained his partner from talking back by holding his friend's wrist.

Back with the previous guy, "What do you say, Mr. Tetsuya Kuroko? Did you enjoy- ahem. Can you please provide your personal interpretation of the scene?"

Kuroko evidently draw some air into his lungs and breathe it out after. Without any dramatic pulses, he told his story...

XXX

Tetsuya's P.O.V.

It was sure a rainy Thursday. Kagami-kun and I were released from the nearest bus stand after our second match in Inter High. We've won it, actually. But one thing I noticed when we got out was the disturbing silence between us. The person beside me must be tired, I thought. Who would not be? He's playing both roles actively, the offensive and defensive. I tried speaking up, "Kagami-kun, did bring your umbrella?"

As expected from my partner, he forgot to bring his umbrella. I really don't know how he got from school without his clothes being wet but this time, for sure he will be if I haven't bring mine. I grabbed it from my packed bag and told him, "I have myself an umbrella, Kagami-kun. Let's share it."

When I looked at him, his face turned beet red. He just nodded. I tried reaching up on him to check his body temperature on his forehead but the difference in height is pretty difficult for me. I gave up entirely and handed over to him my rain protector. It was rather small and its color is the same as my hair. My father bought it for me when I entered Middle School.

Moving on, the trip to the department store was quite short. We managed to buy all the stuffs that we need for our little baking session at Kagami-kun's flat. Speaking of it, while we're moving to that direction, we got ourselves drenched from the never letting rain. Kagami-kun made a sudden move when he grabbed me closer to him. I didn't mind since it will help us lessen the water that get through our body, though it was rather hard walking. Oh yeah, his hands were shaking during the course of the walk.

* _I wanted to touch his hands to check up on him and calm him down but I got my hands full from our groceries. Really, it was a pity._ *

In front of Kagami's unit, that's where we start separating when he told me that he forgot something. He gave me his keys and arranged first our things beside the door. When I opened the entrance, the lights were already turned on. In there, an unfamiliar figure was registered before my very eyes. Getting back from his description, he has a slick black hair and has a nice build. The whole thing could really be seen because the guy in front of me is wholly naked.

I tried to conceal my amazement by hiding my expressions since I've been staring intently in his body. If you would asked me if I was shocked, then the answer would be no. I've seen many of them in our locker room, after a hard day practice in basketball.

He got those toned muscles from biceps, triceps, shoulders, and chest and up to his hamstrings and quadriceps. I mean, no, I'm not getting down there. I just imagined that his legs are all sturdy too. I did not look at it, I promise. Getting back, his coveted chiseled abs is something that any men would want. I think his back is very sleek and muscled too.

After a while, he must have notice my leering so he cornered me with his strong arms. He asked for a name so I replied honestly. I apologized right after for staring too much. He cut me off and gave his own name, Himuro-san. He also mentioned that he is Kagami-kun's older brother. After it, he apologized for his bold display of his hospitality. He leaned closer to my face with his own so I unconsciously called out his name. What he did was put his towel on top of my head. He smiled and to put it simply, it was rather seductive. That's when Kagami-kun enters the scene.

END of Tetsuya's P.O.V.

XXX

Back from the interrogation, Kuroko ended his speech, "Kagami-kun sure is loud when compared to his older brother, Himuro-san." The red head didn't react this time. He was completely rattled by his partner's intrepid statements. Like hell, he remembered it all. Even his selfish act in the rain event was announced from the whole party.

"That was pretty interesting, Mr. Tetsuya Kuroko. Thanks for telling your very detailed and honest observations.", the narrator said. The light focused on the petite boy suddenly disappeared and it abruptly emerged to the left-sided bangs guy who is fully clothed now. The speaker continued, "Now, Mr. Tatsuya Himuro. You've been smiling the entire time that our victim is speaking."

"Have you given up on the case and find yourself as guilty? Or is it because that you're confident and you have your version of yours that will revoke his statements? Answer us.", the voice over said loudly.

The older American returnee chuckled. He confidently said, "Ah, no. Everything that Kuroko-kun have said are all true. I have no objection on it."

"Just how are you serious about this? Are you fine being a sex offender?", the interrogator questioned back in a very curious manner. "Look at your injury. Do you think you deserve it?"

"Deserving or not, Taiga has a short temper and I couldn't blame him for his immediate actions.", Himuro followed back with an open mind.

The teal haired guy muttered, "Himuro-san."

Kagami's older brother speaks up again, "It's fine, really. I don't have any excuse for what had happened."

"Okay, you said it for yourself. There's no need to make this longer and ask our witness.", the narrator tried to disclose the matter. "This case is-"

"WAAIIT! What do you mean, I'm out of the question?", the red head complained. "Don't I have any say on this?"

Kuroko intervened, "Kagami-kun, what would you have said to help Himuro-san?"

No response, he continued, "You literally punch him in his face when you saw us together."

"It's not- No. Tatsuya, I'm really sorry about that.", Kagami shifted his attention to his brother when he mentioned his name. Next, he gathered up his breath and uttered, "The whole thing was just messed up."

He tried to reflect things in a more clear perspective.

"The truth is, I just saw Tatsuya using his towel to dry Kuroko's hair.", he resumed. "But when I saw him naked and had his _thing_ all straight up, I got my mind black out and drag him away from Kuroko with a punch."

This time, the petite boy blushed when he heard the word 'thing'. So that must have been bothering him when something is poking his front and Himuro is so close to him. As what he have just said earlier, he wasn't looking at the lower part. He really swore it.

Himuro couldn't help but laugh from what has his brother blurted out. Really, Kagami could just say anything if he's just a little too honest with himself. The two other guys got his attention so he quickly regained, "Pft. Sorry about that. I got turned on when Kuroko-kun is looking at me intently."

The blunette make an apology and unconsciously lay his hands on him, "Ah. Himuro-san. I'm really sorry. I must have made you uncomfortable."

Himuro smirked, * _This guy is so innocent. If only Taiga is not here, I would have tease him more._ * He gestured back by putting his remaining untouched hand and lay it on top of the cutie's hands. He said, "Kuroko-kun, I'm the one here who's at fault. You can blame me, really."

"No. I can't do that.", the trickster declared. The two brothers got alarmed from his sudden reply. Though, Himuro got his interest piqued again. The curious guy got himself hooked up by this fascinating boy beside him. Whereas, Kagami is just focused at the hands of his two most precious men in his life.

He continued, "Everyone in this room is not innocent."

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Tetsuya Kuroko?", the narrator abruptly speaks up, out of nowhere.

"Just what I said. I've committed also myself, a sin.", the petite boy answered. "Is it not valid enough to call it as sexual harassment for me to look at Himuro-san's body? I mean, I desired it."

Kagami got stoned. But Kuroko already got himself cleared, "I want to have a body like Himuro-san."

It take seconds before anyone reacted. Himuro chuckled in amusement, "Kuroko-kun. How about Taiga's figure? Don't you want his body too?"

"I want it too. But I thought, it was impossible. He's too big for me.", the trickster played along with his deadpanned facade. As red as his hair, the basketball idiot turned his face into that hue and speak up, "W-w-what are you two s-s-saying? D-don't you guys have no shame in s-saying things like that."

The petite boy took a glance on him. He said, "How about you Kagami-kun? Don't you have no shame on punching your older brother in his handsome face?"

* _Ah. I think, he's flattering me too much. Now, that's very naughty for him. Is he a sly boy like me?_ *, Taiga's older brother contemplated.

"You could be charged for physical injury, you know.", he finished.

"But Kuroko, I've already said sorry earlier. Isn't that enough?", the Seirin Ace appealed.

.

 **ORDER IN THE COURT! ORDER IN THE COURT!**

From some unknown reason, well probably he doesn't really have any to begin with, the Seirin ace couldn't hold it in. He yelled, "(Uruse!) Shut up! There's no trial to begin with."

Something gulped and didn't react this time. Probably, it's time for things to move on.

"Where the hell does that voice coming from?!", and he yelled again. The whole place began to light up and the three guys were actually positioned around a quadrilateral table and sitting on a modernized chair. They must have been discussing what have happened earlier and taking every little piece of information on their possession, to have them all reconcile from their little misunderstanding.

Kuroko commented, "Maybe it's Big Brother?"

"The fuck! This is my unit. I'll show that big shit who's the boss in here.", the basketball idiot stood up. "Come on out, you bastard!" He searched below the table with a face that wanted to pick a fight.

Himuro sighed from the situation. Whilst the teal haired guy took another guess, "Or maybe, a ghost, Kagami-kun."

Like any scared puppy or rather a flustered kitten to liven up his tiger soul, the power forward seems to be curling down in any more second. He panicked, "H-h-haaaaa?! W-w-w-w-w-w-what are you t-t-talking about, K-Kuroko?"

'Good job, cutie', is what maybe the approval sign of the white American returnee. He reacted, "Ah, Taiga. You're still afraid of them?"

"O-o-o-of c-c-course, n-not.", Kagami denied it completely and sat down again from one of the chair. He's completely shaken by the very idea of paranormal beings. "I'm n-n-no s-s-stupid kid to be s-s-scared with them."

The Phantom Sixth Man is not obviously convinced, "Then, why are you shaking, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami is almost trembling from his seat and even if his table is made of glass, it's creating a rattling shake from his movements. He's fidgeting, "W-w-what? I'm not s-s-shaking. That's probably, Tatsuya."

Kuroko stated some facts to counter his groundless allegations, "Kagami-kun. His hands are still laying on mine. I don't feel anything that's shaking from him."

"Oh sorry. I forgot about that.", the handsome brother of Kagami excused to the petite boy and finally removed his hand. Kuroko nodded in response.

Himuro turned his gaze to his younger brother, "Taiga, you're really hopeless."

But since he has his reason for showing up like out-in-the-blue, he stopped all his negative thoughts against Kagami in regards with their personal basketball feud. He thought that there is some other time to settle those things and since it's his younger brother's upcoming birthday. He's not some stupid ass to show his discontent in times like this. He honestly said, "Don't worry, I'll be staying for a while during this summer. You're cool with that?"

Nostalgic feelings, these are the emotions that suddenly developed in Taiga's welfare. He gasped, "Tatsuya. Eh- Wait." Then, in an instant, he recalled the most important thing that will be troublesome in his stronghold. He pointed his pointer finger and pointed out, "Before that, don't ever show up naked again. This is not America, for crying out loud."

"Why not?", his brother drew a face that he couldn't care less. He thought that Kagami has no time for girls and next to impossible is invite them to his unit. His silly younger brother only has basketball in his thick head, after all. He just went on with his tease, "Kuroko-kun seems to be not faltered."

When Himuro said that, the red head looked at his friend, * _What if I'm the one who's totally bare-assed that time? Would Kuroko stare at me like what he did with Tatsuya? That would be, ugh, I'll probably get a boner too.*_

Kuroko saw his friend staring at him and uttered, "Hmmm. Kagami-kun?"

No, he shouldn't think things like that, especially when his brother his around. He went back from his thoughts and decided, "No is a no! This is still my unit so you have to abide with my rules if you're planning to stay for a while."

The left-sided bangs guy whistled, "Okay, fine. Geez, Taiga. You're getting scarier the more you grew up." He continued on with his dissatisfaction, "You won't get a hot girl if you're like that. Taiga, that's quite worrying for me."

"I don't think it's a problem.", the trickster voiced out. Attention on him, he resumed, "Kagami-kun maybe like that but in reality, he's more of a gentle, caring and thoughtful man."

He didn't put more emphasis but instead, he just smiled, "I think I'll vouch for that."

* _Now that's a sight to see. I was completely caught off-guard from that._ *, Tatsuya considered. He looked at his younger brother and observed, * _Taiga, why are you blushing so hard? Hmmm. Okay, it's clearer now from his previous actions. It's pretty obvious to begin with. Oh boy, he's really hopeless._ *

He unconsciously put his one hand on his scarred cheek, * _But oh well, this is kind of interesting. Kuroko-kun seems to be a different case._ *

He's not on a roll with his chat but Kuroko remembered the casualty from the event earlier when he saw the real victim, touching his good-looking face. He exclaimed, "Oh right, Himuro-san. Let's patch that up before it gets infected."

He grabbed the medical kit from the table that the Seirin Ace provided earlier.

"I'm fine, Kuroko-kun. I can do it myself.", Himuro appealed.

With his determined look, the teal haired guy said, "Please let me do this, Himuro-san. My conscience would bother me if I didn't, at least, do this."

The black haired gentleman smirked. He provoked, "Then, should I take my shirt off?"

"WHAAaAT! W-w-what kind of crap are you speaking, Tatsuya!", he shouted undeniably. "Are you really mocking me?!"

Himuro let out a suppressed breath. He replied, "Calm down, Taiga. I'm just going to strip my top."

Tetsuya got concerned and spit it out, "Himuro-san. Does your body hurt too?"

"Ah, yes. If you wouldn't ask, I just came back from America.", the older brother replied and tried to tell his summarized tale. "The flight got worn me down so I took a bath right away, here in Taiga's unit."

He looked at the basketball idiot, "But who would have thought that my younger brother would greet me like that."

"Really, I was beaten down to a pulp.", he played with his voice. "If Kuroko-kun wouldn't have stopped you, I might be in a hospital right away."

Kagami muffled his very sorry statements. He really didn't like what happened. Seeing his crush being devoured by his own brother is not a very pleasing spectacle to see. He must have taken things too far but if such a thing could have transpired, he stopped.

He stopped thinking.

The case has already been resolved and it's all just a fucking misunderstanding. His assumptions – Tatsuya is just playing with his innocent mind. It must be some kind of punishment for harming his pretty face. After all, his older brother is very vain when it comes to his physical exterior.

For the final move, the white American returnee shifted his attention to the petite boy, "This might be selfish, but could I ask for a body massage after treating my face?"

Thinking that it's not a big deal, Kuroko tried to respond, "Oka-"

"I'll do it!", the red head made a bigger voice to stop his friend.

But Himuro literally declined the offer, "No, I don't want you."

"What! I mean, why? Are you still mad at me, Tatsuya?", Kagami complained, supposing that this might be their particular affair.

"If you're thinking of something else, that's not it.", the left-sided bangs guy disagreed. "Sheesh, it's just simple. You're hands are so heavy. That's it."

'Oh' was the single reply of the Seirin Ace and kept quiet. That seems to be a plausible reason, he thought. Then again, Tatsuya paced back to the bluenette, "So, Kuroko-kun, would you mind if I request for you service?"

No more violent reaction this time, the Phantom Sixth Man finally accepted the invitation, "Sure, Himuro-san. I might not be enough but I'll do my best."

.

Himuro didn't waste any more second so he took of his clothes, although his face hasn't been taken care of. Kuroko did the same and picked up the ointment inside the transparent kit. Kagami just watched them with his fiery red eyes.

The teal haired guy tried to warn before applying the fix with a very concern voice, "This might be a little stingy so if you can't take it, just look straight in my eyes."

Well, this is new to the black haired returnee so he riposted, "Eh. Where did you get that from, Kuroko-kun?"

"From Grandma. She told me that whenever you feel pain, just look straight at the eyes from the person who is treating you.", Kuroko reminisced. "It's kind of a way that this person can say to you that it's going to end very soon and that person got his eyes on you, so please bear with it."

Tatsuya chuckled, "Okay, now that's kind of reassuring."

It's now set to stone, "Kuroko-kun, I'm ready whenever you are." And so, the two other guys stared at each other intimately during the process.

So yeah, everyone is just on their own thoughts.

* _Concentrate. Concentrate. Don't look at his body. I've already examined that earlier. Just look at his eyes.*,_ Kuroko is carefully spreading the ointment at the face of the left-sided bangs guy.

Himuro got his eyes on the petite boy, * _Oh ho. He's not flinching from my enticing stares. But look at that, what a baby face. Everything on him is just so smooth. I think I want to touch his hair._ *

* _God damn it. I'm really jealous from this simple getup. Tch. How I wish I was the one who's beaten up. Just look at that, Tatsuya got all his attention. This is really unbearable for me._ *, Kagami in the side line, playing in his chair.

The older teen tried to sever the sudden absence of human decibels by stating, "Oh right, Kuroko-kun. I remembered some kind of spell to make the pain go away."

He thought of it as a joke so he resumed, "Kiss the boo-boo."

 **THUD.**

The basketball idiot fell from his seat. Gravity didn't participate from this meek phenomenon since it's pretty evident that the reason for it is his older brother. It's kind of really, really surprising.

Tetsuya got startled from his friend's tragedy, so he checked on him, "Kagami-kun, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine.", Kagami sought to get up from his own and quickly went back from his seat.

"Kuroko-kun, how about it?", Himuro get his attention again.

"Himuro-san, I'm sorry. I think that's too much from me.", the Phantom Sixth Man refused. He's now patching up the medical gauze in the victim's face and he speaks up again, "It'd be kind of like you're my boyfriend. But we're not right?"

Whoops. The power forward of Seirin High will most likely slip from his chair again. He's not really drunk to lose his balance but these two most important guys in his life are still in the zone for exchanging risky statements that are not good for his athletic heart.

"There, all done.", the trickster said when he finished the treatment, like he didn't say anything vulgar earlier. Himuro let it slide and instead, he gets a hand mirror in the vicinity and looked at the results. Thank God, he still looks cool, even with a bandage on his handsome face. Next, he grabbed some oil inside his bag that is near them and positioned from the sofa, calling over the masseur.

"Here.", he said when he handed over the item to the bluenette.

Taiga gulped as his friend topped himself on his older brother. This is the first time he saw Tatsuya in a vulnerable state. At most, he's more composed and never lets anyone outshine him. He always leads the way, most especially with girls; a gentleman to be precise if anyone wants to brand him. But watching at him right now makes him wonder.

 **SPLURT.**

Well, that's not the sound when the oil has been splayed over at the back of the left-sided bangs guy. Himuro twitched from the foreign cold object behind him but got satisfied right after when he felt the warm hands of the masseur.

* _Oh, he's using his full hands. Hmmmm, that's odd. His hands are not smooth but the softness is still in there. Is he playing basketball?_ *, the American returnee thought.

Gently, Kuroko started with the shoulders and from its well where there is an acupressure point in the middle of the tendons on either side of the base of the neck, he knead it. He only worked on it for a minute, thinking that the longer course would give the patient a headache, even though it's the real tension center. Then, next to his neck; Careful not to hit his spine since it might result to a neurological damage.

Following his arms, the petite boy used feather strokes in the two hotspots on the limb, namely the armpit and the crook inside the elbow. They may be both creases but he didn't know that they are erogenous zones, and as he tickled them from his light dragging of his fingertips, a certain sound was released.

Tatsuya moaned from the lingering pleasure.

Concerned all the time, Kuroko asked, "Ah, Himuro-san. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. In particular, it felt so good, Kuroko-kun.", the relaxed patient muttered. "Please do me more."

The masseur confirmed, "(Hai.) Alright."

One head flushed is so many steams from his position. He excused, "I-I'll just open the t.v. to watch some n-n-news." Though he said that, his conscious is still on the massage activity.

Progressing on, the bluenette continued rubbing each arm and ended with a quick hand and finger massage. During those practice, he used the artistry called Effleurage wherein he castoff the soft and fluid strokes steadily applied with the palm of his hand. It's a way to get accustomed to his touch.

The passing specialist went back to his rear and put his misdirection on to control his mind, * _Don't be distracted. Just think of it as my father's back. This might be a lot of flesh but I can do this._ *

With his current knowledge, the Phantom Sixth Man performed various techniques on Himuro's back. First set are soft movements; the fan stroke – he slide his hands up to the shoulder blades with a bit of pressure. Next, move up and out toward the shoulders in a curve, and move back down along the rib cage to the initial position. Basically, he's drawing a coarse heart when he thought back hard; the circling hands - wax on, wax off for the nonviolent crowd. His right hand should be perpendicular to his spine with his fingers pointing to his left. He made counterclockwise semicircular motion with his fingers and always pointing in the same direction. Once he had gone a few inches, his left hand seamlessly take over. And so on. Before long, he had left-traced an entire circle.

* _Kuroko is so serious. I can't just interrupt him when he's like that. Geez, I'm so pitiful._ *, the red head moped. Himuro, in his space, is already drifting to another dimension. This could be the greatest pleasure that he can have in his teenage life. Thinking back, it's not bad to be beaten up when you're taken care of like this.

The teal haired guy is now on the last parts of his treatment and like what he did to his shoulder, he recommenced with the kneading to his back. It consists of rhythmically squeezing the flesh and muscles for approximately half a minute. He went slowly and didn't simply aim for the skin since he remembered that it's a massage, not a dungeon of pain. Next is the milking - similar to kneading, he used both hands to grab onto a single muscle group and squeeze, alternating between his right and left hand. Imagine that you are milking a cow, hence the name. Then roll the flesh between his fingers.

"Himuro-san, I think we're getting finished. Please get up so I can do the final touches.", the petite boy deadpanned. The patient moved slowly with a bit of stretching and he's kind of smiling happily.

Kuroko paid attention to his clavicle and hit his acupressure point called the Sea of Tranquility which is a heavy-duty relaxation trigger by pressing gently with his thumb and forefinger. He moved his hands to the center of his breastbone, right over the heart and felt the dimple in the bone. When he pressed his fingers, it'll ease the tension in the patient's chest. Another thing, the indention below the collarbone was considered as one of the unsung erogenous spots. Because of that, he heard the elder teen mewled again.

He ended the session with an ultraman hand gesture at Himuro's shoulders. He had wiped off the oil from a spare towel so that there's no extra lubricant will be left. It's over and Kagami can finally exhale after that long suffocation he had.

In the intervening time, Tatsuya did something unexpected to show his appreciations. He dragged the teal haired guy to himself from his position and kissed his forehead, "Thanks, Kuroko-kun. That was heavenly."

"TATSUYAAA! What was that for?!", Kagami shouted from the top of his lungs and quite displeased. Kuroko got no time to blush since he was more flustered by his friend's voice.

"A thankful kiss?", the white American returnee mocked.

"Thankful kiss, my ass. I already told you that we are not in America anymore.", Kagami is getting louder. "Don't you think you're now harassing my friend?. Please show some courtesy."

"Eh. We used to do that since we we're kids.", the elder brother is now playing the innocent mind. "Here I thought, we can take home your friend and make him as our youngest brother."

Hearing the last two words, he had his eyes wide open. The basketball idiot shut it down with a blazing 'NO!'

With his arms still intact with their visitor, Himuro complied, "Why not, Taiga? He seems to be playing basketball based from his hands." It's actually just an instinct. The trickster can hide it from his appearance but his hands can't lie if it's been exposed. This sport of theirs is their absolute connection, no one can't even deny that. So if they can distinguish someone, they'll probably know who's who right away.

"Besides, I like him now. I bet you feel the same.", the left-sided bangs guy winked at his younger brother. Kagami has no supporting lines from his sudden refusal so he tried to come up with his blank head.

Kuroko stepped up since his partner is not responding, "Likin' aside, what do you mean by labeling me as the youngest brother? Why did you connect it with basketball?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't know but we're not really blood-related.", Himuro answered honestly, this time. "Through basketball, we've just kind of make a bond called brotherhood."

He continued with a genuine smile, "Hehe. Kind of lame but that's how we felt as time goes on."

The older brother just forgot one thing; their symbol of their relationship is still in his pockets. He quickly put it on and he thanked God that his brother is not looking. He seems to be in deep thoughts. And with that, he put on his clothes since he's not a perfect exhibitionist to show off his hot body. His little play has already ended so better wrap it up before his brother got hot-headed again.

"Of course not. It's actually spectacular.", the petite boy reasoned. "I didn't know that you guys have something to hold dearly."

"No doubt, I can see that you two are so close."

Kuroko looked at his troubled friend and made his own assumption after a glimpse of quietness, "Ano~. Kagami-kun must have thought that it'll be bothersome if our relationship suddenly change, specifically when we're on the court."

Hearing those words, the two hot guys looked at him. He explained, "If we tried to clarify this to our team, we'll be complete laughing stocks and rumors might tried to spread. I personally cannot control that to protect our relationship. And I don't want that to happen between me and Kagami-kun."

"I don't want Kagami-kun to suffer because of some selfish brotherhood.", the trickster ended. He may have liked the idea but if it cost their established partnership, then he rather rejected it.

Now, Himuro and Kagami got a different view and hailed him in complete admiration. He got the balls to say something so serious. No normal person would speak up like that. Feeling the moment, Himuro hugged that adorable person and he said, "Shhh. Okay, we kind of get that. I won't force anymore self-centered requests."

"I'm sorry.", he's not playing with his sex appeal, this instance.

But from Kagami's perspective, he's feeling guilty. What he elaborated with his mind is something trivial when been discussed. The thinking of the dead; Mindless zombies walking around with a limp and hunch, saying stuff like 'You only live once'. He personally didn't want to regret his one life if their route has been changed in an instant. Lover is the term that he yearned for, between them. He desired Kuroko to be in his side for their rest of their life. Not a warm chain called brother since it'll be very hard to break off from that zone.

He tried to speak up, "K-Kuroko, I'm s-sorry. I-It's not that I don't want to accept you as our-"

Himuro stopped him and removed his cuddle from the petite boy, "S-stop it, Taiga. If you're still going to press the issue, t-then blame me."

"Blame your older brother for spouting insensitive stuffs. It's my bad, ok?", he said in a worrying voice. It's a waste that he released their visitor from his arms but the one who looks pathetic right now is his original brother. He already knew that Taiga got a thing from the teal haired guy but he set the meter too high and his younger non-biological sibling fell deep from his trap.

He moved closer to Kagami and whispered, "Hey, bro. K-knock it off already. You don't look good when you're sad." The red head nodded but with a least twist of worry. Silly brother, he's just always concerned with the physical aspect, but yeah, the red head can read between the lines. Tatsuya is not like Kuroko to say cheesy lines without even batting an eye. Also, he's now satisfied when he hear the word 'bro' since that's how they call themselves when they are comfortable with each other.

Meanwhile, the Phantom Sixth Man's phone vibrated. He got a call from his special friend but before that, from his picture perfect memory, he remembered one thing. He exclaimed, "Ahm, Kagami-kun. Haven't you forgotten something to buy?"

"Ah right. I'll get down for a while.", Kagami replied and regained his poise. "If you guys have anything you want to be bought, just say it now."

"Three Ladies Brand rice paper.", the trump card of Seirin requested. The power forward didn't asked back since it might be for their light meal this dinner.

Himuro also said his demand, "Pickles, Taiga. That's for me."

Kagami raised his butt from his place and patted the shoulder of his older brother, telling him that he's fine now. He said, "Yosh~. I'm getting out now."

He glared between the two lads inside the closed space, "Don't do anything weird while I'm out."

 **CLANK.**

The door closed. Two guys got their one hand on their chest and looked at each other, 'Scary'. The petite boy speaks up, "Himuro-san, I'll just attend this call so if you may excuse me."

Tatsuya confirmed with his head and watched the interesting person went inside the comfort room.

* _Ah, what a bust. I wanted to interact more with Kuroko-kun. Who would have thought that thick-headed brother of mine would make a fascinating friend like that. I must have underestimated his silly charm. Oh well, he got his own points. Now, now, what should we talk about after his call?_ *, he went down to the sofa and changed the channel of the wide, flat screen television.

XXX

Inside the open-spaced bath room of Kagami's unit, the petite boy finally answered the call, "Yukio-senpaii, hello." He didn't apologized this time since it's quite repetitive of him and he thought that his friend would understand.

Kasamatsu greeted his friend, "Finally. Hi, Tets-kun. What's good?"

The teal haired guy responded, "Hmmm, aside from hearing your voice, I think I'm fine."

"Great then. Oh yeah, by the way, I'm hanging out right now at Yoshitaka's house.", the raven haired captain said. He better say it since he doesn't want his friend, worry about him anymore. He's definitely not a lonely guy since he has family at home and that's enough for his social life.

"Yoshitaka?", Tetsuya asked.

Looking back, his friend only knows about his family so other than that, it's just Kise and Hayakawa. The point guard replied, "Ah right. You didn't know him by his first name. It's Moriyama, the shooting guard of our team."

Now that's a more familiar name to him so he recalled, "Oh. Moriyama-san, the one who's always looking out at the girls from the audience." It's certainly a bulls-eye when Kuroko have described the unorthodox shooter. From it, Kasamatsu just replied with his very positive 'Mhmm'.

Tetsuya got curious from his friend's ebullient acknowledgement so he questioned, "Ano~. Mind if ask, what is your relationship to him?" Since he asked for it, Yukio got hyped up and returned his query, "Believe it or not but he's my first friend in high school. Really, I didn't know that we'll get along."

He continued, "It was not on purpose but that jerk always gets in my way and he doesn't care if I'll just yell at him. And there was this time-"

But what's this, the trickster felt disconnected and doesn't want to hear any more of his story about his friend, and so he mislead his friend by saying, "Is it just me but I think it's pretty quiet in your surroundings." He asked, "Don't tell me that you're also inside the C.R?"

The eldest son of the Kasamatsu household doesn't seem to be bothered by being cut off from his tall tale about his carefree friend and just answer his caller, "Oh, you're right. You too?"

"(Hai.) Yes.", the petite boy said briefly.

Kasamatsu chuckled. He thought of something bizarre and noted, "We're like secret agents if you ask me." Kuroko doesn't know why but after their petty fight yesterday, he felt like showing more feelings to him, and by that he snickered. He said, "That's funny, Yukio-senpaii. You got me one there."

'Wow, I'm feeling more powerful right now' is what maybe his conscience right now. Yukio just made his poker-faced friend to laugh without hesitation. It's not a full blown one but it's the first step. He thought of it as a good sign so he asked something that he contemplated which has a higher chance to deepen their friendship, "Hey, Tets-kun. I'm just wondering-"

"(Hai?) Yes?", Tetsuya asked shortly.

This is it. The disciplinary committee member wanted their relationship to be known so he did not hesitate more to ask, "Do you think, we should let my team know our friendship in our karaoke night tomorrow?"

Four seconds before Kuroko replied, "I think that's not a good idea, Yukio-senpaii."

"Why is that, Tets-kun?", Yukio wanted to know. He wanted to hear his honest opinions.

"Well, we don't want to ruin the surprise that Kise-kun and Moriyama-san that has setup for your birthday.", the Phantom Sixth Man reasoned. "We would also be disrespecting the girls invited if all the attention is on us."

Yeah, he's kind of disappointed. Kasamatsu just wanted a better connection. But his friend is right in all the points and he can't argue with that. He said, "I see. You're right about that, Tets-kun."

Kuroko liked the idea. He wanted it too. This twist of fate, as they call, has played an important role in their condition. He's just being too careful so that no one can ever ruin their budding friendship. For him, Yukio is some kind of rare light that he found during the time of his solidarity. He already made a mistake from losing its shine so he didn't want that to go away again. He mumbled, "I think there's a better time for that. For now, let's enjoy what we have together."

The raven haired captain just nodded in response. To avoid the subject matter, the teal haired guy speak up again, "Have you watched the weather news, Yukio-senpaii?"

Kasamatsu answered in normal tone to get away from the shallow reality, "Nope. We're just watching earlier about the videos of our next opponent."

Kuroko sighed. The point guard take it as the actual mood, * _Wait, this is getting more depressing._ *

"Hey, Tets-kun. What's wrong?", he asked away in a more fretting way.

"The thing is, we might not see again each other, tomorrow morning.", the petite boy took the cat out of the bag, well, not quite literally. It's just stating the very facts from the atmospheric conditions of their location and everything. "The weather news said that it'll still gonna rain during those time."

Yukio responded for another solution, "How about the afternoon? I think we can still catch up before our mixer."

"It said that there's a low chance of rain fall but if it proved wrong-", the passing specialist said and tried to help out from their missing sensation. "Let's meet up at my house."

Hell, he'll say yes. Kasamatsu said, "Sure."

"Promise?", Tetsuya and the usual confirmation message box. Immediate as any electricity tunneling through the cord of every household, the other friend inclined, "I promise."

"(Yokatta.) Thank goodness. I'm kinda disappointed when I felt that I cannot see you for a while", Kuroko said. "You know, we just finally made up so I thought we could hang out again."

Yukio replied, "Me too. I felt the same way, Tets-kun."

Both of them smiled. There goes a background with sparkling kind of things. Having someone with the same sentiments, same understanding or just the same intuition, feels just so awesome. It's like, hey we're at the top of Mt. Everest and it's just the two of us looking at the greatest view that anyone can ever see in their entire life. Of course, the two of them shared that unanimous feeling, happiness.

"Hey. I got some good new to you, Tets-kun.", the eldest son of the Kasamatsu household uttered in a more euphoric tone. But for the auditory composition of Kuroko, he went with his usual voice, "Really? What is it, Yukio-senpaii?"

"You know the guys that have been bothering Jirou?", the raven haired captain reported. "Well, they decided to leave my brother alone since they thought that Jirou is haunted for being alive."

The Phantom Sixth Man breathed out, "That's good to hear, then. Finally, Jirou-san can have a peace of mind." But his friend already countered his relief, "Ano~. Tets-kun. I'm sorry to break this but they're just a few people who has a grudge on my younger brother."

"There are still a couple of them outside."

Now that he has been aware of his brother's situation, he resolved, "I need to act now before it becomes worst. I'm really sorry for Jirou because I've been busy both with school and basketball."

"But this time-"

Tetsuya cut in, "This time, we're going to help Jirou-san. You can count me in, Yukio-senpaii."

The point guard muttered, "Tets-kun." Kuroko just said, "Hrmm?"

Kasamatsu attempt to convince his friend, "Tets-kun, I'm happy to hear that but I don't want you getting inv-"

"YUKIO-SENPAII!", but the petite boy raised his voice. Hey, that's just not right, he thought.

"(Hai!) Yes!", the raven haired captain heed.

Kuroko is succumbing himself more inside the field of persuasion, "I want to help. Please."

His only load for his friend, "But Tets-kun, you've already promise me not to do anymore reckless things."

"I-I will stay out if I sense that it's more that I can handle.", the trickster reasoned.

The other line went silent - thinking more plausible reason to save his friend from some tragedy that he didn't want to happen. He can't help but worry about his friend's fragile figure. Yeah, his buddy is great and all but when it comes to real life situation; it's very acceptable to have some spice of seriousness. Hearing no response from his responsible friend, Kuroko resumed, "Yukio-senpaii, please. Jirou-san is also important to me because he's your younger brother and he's also my friend."

"I think he needs help and it's not a job for just one people."

This time, he told what's really bothering him, "Do you want me to feel that I've been abandoned, then sit back and just worry about the two of you?"

"No. That's not what I meant and I don't want you to experience that.", Yukio reacted to reject his pessimistic notion on the subject matter. He flinched and admitted defeat, "Okay, fine. But on one condition, tell me everything that you will do."

Well, his friend is really stubborn when he knew that someone is in need of assistance. That reminds him of their encounter with their origin of their secret which is the little fur ball, * _Geez, Tets-kun. You can hold back once in a while. Think for yourself first before anyone else._ *

Then he thought selfishly, * _Good thing, you have me. I'll make sure that you will not get away from my eyes. I mean, no one has the right to hurt you._ * Getting back to his teal haired friend, Tetsuya confirmed but with a little side comment, "Yukio-senpaii, you're becoming someone like Papa."

The need to scratch his hair aroused, and Yukio replied, "Eh. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment." Acting like free from moral wrong, the trickster blurted out, "Hmmm? But I love my Papa very much."

Something click. Well, not his annoyance trigger but one of his hidden switch. He reacted in disbelief, "T-T-T-T-Tets-kun. W-w-w-w-what are you-?"

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Oi, Yukio. Are you not done in there?", Yoshitaka yelled. The two friends must have took a longer time on their greeting. "I couldn't hold this any longer. I wanna piss, damn it."

Still not cleared up but it's perfect timing also since he can't control anymore what he's feeling. The raven haired captain flustered out, "Ah. S-s-s-s-sorry about t-this, Tets-kun. But I g-gotta go."

"Okay, Yukio-senpai. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye-bye.", the petite boy deadpanned and not minding what he have just said.

From Kasamatsu's view, he's covering his face from his extreme blushing when he got out of the comfort room, * _Straighten up, Yukio. It's just his way of saying that he likes me as a friend. He must have misinterpreted the word love. It's only for his Papa. Yeah, that's most likely the case. Why would he love me anyway. I'm a guy, for god sake. Calm down, Yukio. You don't need to get worked up from it. Right, Tets-kun said that I'm just overthinking everything. Ha-ha._ * During that internalization, he was moving around in circles. He denied everything with his confused, twirling eyes. He just thought that friendship must come first before anything else.

XXX

Back to the living room of Kagami's unit, the teal haired guy sat beside his friend's non-biological older brother. The basketball idiot is still not back from his errand. From Kuroko's point, his words only registered just a while ago when he made his exit from the toilet, * _What did I just said. Yukio-senpaii must have misunderstood that. I-I'm not a daddy's boy._ *

Tatsuya looked at him after a split of seconds, "Hey, Kuroko-kun. What's with the red face? Are you sick or something?" Kuroko glanced back but with his usual demeanor. He replied, "Ah, Himuro-san. No. I'm fine, don't worry."

'Okay' was his internal mind's response. Himuro brushed it off with a different agenda, "Hey, hey. I've been meaning to ask this."

"(Hai?) Yes?", the petite boy asked.

The left-sided bangs guy asked in association with a spirit of enquiry, "Do you have yourself a girlfriend?"

'No' was the quick response. Though, Himuro plotted it, he continued with his play, "Eh. How come? By all means, you're quite good-looking."

"You think so?", Kuroko didn't know but he felt so flattered since the one who's praising him is someone who can be classified from the 'bae' industry. The white American returnee nodded in a calm manner.

Though he didn't threw a smile, the teal haired guy responded earnestly, "Ahm, thanks. But for your question, you might not have notice it but I got a low presence."

Well, he didn't get that so he asked, "Sorry but I can't understand what you're saying, Kuroko-kun."

"I'll show you later when Kagami-kun got back.", the petite boy answered. He thought that action speaks louder than words. He can't even perform it if the two of them are alone and their attention could only be shifted from each other. 'Okay' was his reply.

Certainly he's not a cat to be killed for his curiosity so he asked, "By the way, Himuro-san, how about you? Do you have any girlfriend?" The gentleman smirked. He knew for a while that he'll be asked since it's one of the most normal conversations that any man can plunge in. He toyed with his voice, "Curious are we?"

"You may not believe it but I also have none.", he voiced out confidently.

"Now that's shocking.", the trickster deadpanned. Tatsuya's eyelids fell from the very center that it can reach and copied his voice, "You don't look like you're shocked."

"But I really am. Himuro-san is very handsome to not have a girl around.", with a little effort on it, the Phantom Sixth Man said that. Now that's what the left-sided bangs guy wanted to hear. To be commended by this very cute person, ooohhh, it's quite appealing to him. He contemplated, * _Taiga, this is something you can't handle. This is too much for you, I tell you. Why? Simple, he's giving me the chills to desire him. Now that's new to me. I haven't found any girl that would get my attention like this. That's why I'm not making a move to anyone. More like, I'll just give courtesy._ *

Since the black haired guy is not responding, the passing specialist tried to pull a joke, "Sorry but is it not what I am thinking - you're not growing a pair to ask one?" He succeeded in getting the consciousness of the guy beside him but something's bothering him, his eyes drew a different stare. He is glaring, all over his body. Himuro never knew that he'll be hearing those words. Words that came out from a natural enigma. 'That's very American-ish', he thought. This guy just insulted his perfect manliness and he doesn't look like he's sorry for it. Well, that's kind of funny. Because of that, he got only one option in mind, and that is to attack. He muttered, "Why you."

Kuroko moved away quickly from the sofa and his plan is to get out from the unit. He must have went too far, he thought. Well, he didn't really know. His body just reacted on its own like some kind of defense mechanism. From the other perspective, the gentleman went on a rampage but not on the furious one, he's still composed as he approached the biggest offender, "Come here, you little devil."

The teal haired guy tripped when his hands has been grabbed by the other guy. Tatsuya took the opportunity to overwhelm him and gripped his two hands upward. He topped over his brother's friend and expressed, "You should show some more respect with your older brother."

This could be probably the time to counter calmly since he really didn't mean it seriously, "Ah. Himuro-san. It's supposed to be a joke." Nevertheless, it didn't reached the previous defiant, yet his intentions are not of his original case. He wanted to see some other expressions from this fascinating boy. Since this is one rare chance, he's going to tickle him to death. He devilishly said, "Is that your last words, Ku-Ro-Ko-kun."

Tetsuya gulped, one of Himuro's hands is inside his shirt. He may not looked like it's the end of him but the petite boy just stared the perpetrator. Saving faces until the final move, he saw him smirked when he got discordance in his respiratory system.

Until - **CREEK.**

One thing led to another. Kagami finally got back and this is most likely the second time he's gonna snap again. Phase 2: His anger evolved into a much higher tier. His eyes went dead and blood ran cold. He dropped the merchandise purposely.

Even his voice reversed to dullness as he said, "Ahem. I thought I told you guys not to do anything weird while I'm out." The two guys got creep out. His aura is different from the first encounter they had earlier.

"Taiga, this is not what you think, it is.", the older brother tried to reason out and went back from his veracity. "You know, I'm just playing around with him. Right, Kuroko-kun?"

The passing specialist conformed for their life.

However, Kagami will not be convinced. His brother's hand is lurking on a place that it shouldn't be and when he saw some of Kuroko's skin is revealed, he tugged the two guys from his bare, large hands. Kuroko and Himuro didn't fight back since they don't know what's gonna happen if they resist.

Acting as the middle man, the red head positioned themselves on the sofa. His arms resting on either one of their shoulders. He said lifelessly, "So tell me, what it is this time?" No rooms for excuses, the two other guys revealed their five-minute banter that led them to this ordeal.

.

The Seirin Ace didn't utter another word when they finished their statements. Nobody speak up for another ten minutes. They waited for the mad man on his turn and restrain themselves from putting oil in the fire. Only two words were release from the witness, "Tatsuya, (Hentai.) Pervert."

The elder brother got struck from some painless lightning and was petrified from his seat. This might be the time to reflect on his wrong doings since he didn't know how to calm the soulless tiger. The thick-split brow guy removed his resting arms on the two and tugged his partner, "Let's go, Kuroko. Leave him be."

Well, Himuro really lost his cool. Not only that he seemingly defiled his brother's friend-slash-crush but also angered Taiga in the process. He could have just let things be and swallow his humongous pride on this thing so-called boy-next-door image. He sighed. He deserves better punishment than this. He just watched them from his distance and stayed from his position.

Kitchen as their destination, the basketball duo prepared their light meal for their dinner. Kagami is talking to his friend normally and not batting an eye to his perverted brother. Moving on, he told Kuroko that he saw another guy on a nearby supermarket that has a same color of hair as him. He didn't approach them since he saw a little puppy by his leash and dressed in a blue raincoat. It's too frightening, he said. The teal haired boy just patted his back, thinking that it must really be his father. The mindset that his Papa is spying on his night out is rejected because he didn't get to see Kagami in full flesh. They might be really just passing by from that area.

After thirty minutes, they served pressure cooker pork belly and arugula, fennel & navel orange salad from Kagami and Chicken Spring rolls from Kuroko. It was the petite boy who called the left-sided bangs guy from his seat. It was also him who started the conversation when they're having their meal, "How was it, Kagami-kun?"

The red head uncharacteristically ruffled his hair and replied, "It was delicious, Kuroko. I love it." After that, the trickster complimented also his western dish. Feeling part of the blame, Tetsuya tried to interact with the other guy, "Himuro-san, what do you think?"

Tatsuya looked at his brother but was snubbed so he just said, "It's delicious, alright."

Taiga grunted. When Kuroko detected his friend's agitation, Kuroko thought that he didn't like this. Never mind the praise for his cooking but a dispute that is dished up in front of him, is much, much more of a frontal issue. He's trying, alright. But it's not enough. Forcing them to talk is not a good idea. While he's trying to rack his brain out, the left-sided bangs guy tried to start with his own topic, "Hey, Kuroko-kun. Thanks again for the massage earlier."

From that, two guys became grew of his attention in an instant. He continued, "You sure know how to hit the spots. Say, are you trained?" Not minding his hidden scheme behind his sudden talks, the teal haired guy answered appropriately, "No. It was self-taught."

"Eh? But that was like any professional can do.", the eldest teen exclaimed. "Do you have someone you're practicing it on?" The petite boy went with the flow and answered again, "Well, I have my Papa. I usually do it to him after his business trips and make it back at home."

"Your Papa must have been so happy to have your exquisite massage, Kuroko-kun.", Tatsuya said.

Suddenly, an image of his Papa thanking him pops up in his head. Just seeing his son can make this father of his to be filled with overjoy. He just replied, "I don't know how to comment about that but I think he do look like one."

Call it diversion or what, but now that he saw his brother looking at him, he seized that opening and summoned him, "Hey, Taiga!" Unfortunately, the red head wore back his stubborn mask and look away. Himuro didn't falter and insist on his presence, "Oi, bro. I'm talking to you."

"Look, I'm sorry bro.", the white American returnee feeling really sorry for the second time around. He even moved closer to him and patted his shoulder. "I never thought that I'll lose myself from your friend's gag."

"Don't touch me, perverted brother.", the Seirin scowled in return.

"Hey, don't say that.", Tatsuya contained himself. For some unknown cause, he touched him again nonchalantly. "I'm trying to make peace in here."

Kagami is not holding back and pursue his ignorant heart, "I said don't touch me, dirty old man."

Okay, end of the line. Himuro tugged his brother's shirt upward with so much force and strike back, "Oi, oi, oi, bro. You're taking it this, way too far. Do you want a piece of me?"

Taiga preferred it this way so he didn't bottle up and yelled at him, "Bring it on, Tatsuya. As if I'll back-"

"KAGAMI-KUN!"

"HIMURO-SAN!"

From Tatsuya's mind, he thought, * _Woah, when did he get there?_ *

The trickster elevated his voice to get their attention. Ill-advisedly, he didn't come up for a resolution from the quick turn of event. Whatever he's going to say might probably just on the spur of the moment. "Please, stop this already.", Kuroko started his appeal.

He created his stance and declared, "If you guys don't want to make up, I'll leave right away."

The red head using his special ears for his crush, he heard it loud and clear. From every pitch and low tone that has registered, he found himself in disbelief, "Oi, Kuroko. What are you saying?"

"You're not the one who's in fault in here."

Taiga pointed out his older brother, "It's still this dirty old man right here."

"Kagami-kun, please stop that.", the Phantom Sixth Man is really disappointed. All he could just say is stop and say whatever what's on his fricking mind. "It's not funny anymore."

"Himuro-san is not a dirty old man."

He may get back to life, but Kagami does not like his friend's treatment. Seriously, who should his friend side with? It must be him. They already have established their partnership, break their sweats together, hang out in their usual place and made his promise. There's no way he should lump himself from someone he had acquainted from almost just two hours. It's truly unfair. So he said, "Kuroko, you're not fair. Why do you keep on defending him?"

"I'm not defending anyone, Kagami-kun.", the petite boy pronounced. "As a matter of fact, I thought that Himuro-san's going to strip me naked earlier for pulling out a bad joke on him."

He said in a monotonous voice, "I was scared, you know."

The left-sided bangs guy took part in his can't-believe-this-guy-on-taking-things-out, "Huh? But you don't look like one." Still with the same façade, Tetsuya responded, "But I am. It's actually written all over my face." Himuro face palm for his defeat. He's really a great mystery that he can't solve in just one day, he thought.

Going back to the unsatisfied red head, he exclaimed, "Then, why? You won't gain anything from shielding him." Kuroko took a deep breath and spouted, "Kagami-kun, it's not about that."

"It's about the two of you. You're brothers, right?", he indicated them both with a very strong emphasis. "I don't want you two fighting over each other. It's painful for me to watch."

"You're really unfair, Kuroko.", Taiga is still on it. He's using the sibling kind of thing as an excuse to have a bridge over them. He resumed, "You have a way with your words."

He recalled someone who would fit from what he have said, "Kagami-kun, I'm not Mohammad Gandhi." However, now that he landed back at the cold footing of his unit, it also meant that his idiocy went back also, "Huh? Who's that? A basketball player that you have always admired?"

 **Ignore.** Everyone should not be shunned from his magnificent response. Good thing, he's not on an interview. No, don't picture that. It would totally be unbelievable. It's not going to trend if it has been recorded. It's nothing but World War III. Whoever believed that figure man is a basketball player will rise up from the very pits of hell and make the world upside down. The Saints of all Saints would be crying from tears when this phenomenon would happen.

Kuroko moved closer and hold his hand, like it's not the end of the world. There is still a way to save the Robotic Era. He earnestly said, "Trust me. It's better if you two are getting along. It'll make me happy." Breaking the picture of a global tragedy, he imagined what happened yesterday. The art of eternal brotherhood, wherein the artists are Jirou and Yukio, he thought that it was really, really beautiful. He didn't expect it but his eyes are twinkling in front of Kagami's face which leads him to say, "Fine, I already get it."

He directed his gaze on his older brother, "Oi, Tatsuya. Let's forget what happened earlier." The white American returnee was more likely to agree so he replied instantly, "Sure thing, bro. It's really pathetic of me."

.

And so, they reconciled. Everything went back to normal and they finally started with their baking session. Himuro was even suggested to be a taste-tester so he remained as the spectator watching over the two, doing their thing. While on the wait, he's scrunching over his pickles that he demanded from his brother. All the time he was smirking since his brother always got a reddening face when he got a chance to be very close to his crush. Instructing his friend requires physical contact since they need to measure accurately all the ingredients that should be used. Careful not to be so sweet because they're athletes to begin with and they should be aware of their food intake.

One time, the trickster dipped his forefinger in the syrupy solution and directed to his partner, "Here, Kagami-kun. How's this?" Realizing that they're both guys, the power forward don't have any reason to decline his innocent request. He made it quick and sipped that delectable finger in two seconds. He didn't play with his tongue so that he would not be caught from his blissful, yet corrupted mind. He uttered, "V-vanilla chocolate."

Tetsuya deadpanned, "Kagami-kun, that's just chocolate." Taiga stuttered and he's really back to himself, "Ah, r-right. What did I just say? Aha-ha-ha. I said it's fine."

The left-sided bangs guy made a rough sound from biting his pickles. In a way, this is some kind of torture to him. Yeah, he got his own time earlier but seeing those two getting all chummy in front of him is kinda annoying. So this must the feeling that his brother had when he's just staring on their massage therapy session. This sucks, he thought.

Second time, when they're building their second layer, it was the basketball idiot who plunged his most sensitive finger in the different mixture. He moved to his partner and pronounced, "K-Kuroko, could you taste this one?" Unlike himself, the teal haired guy didn't think twice and sucked his finger wholly. Kagami must have not notice it but he released a pleasurable sound when his friend used his tongue. He thought it was too erotic for him.

Tetsuya answered, "Mmm. It's the right vanilla that I want. I think we should go with that."

 **CRACK.** Himuro doesn't like this. He's being left out from the fun. Pickles is not enough to satisfy his inner desire. He wants the boy too, God damn it. When he touched his injured face, he thought of a good idea. He seems to be in a disadvantage from his previous case but he still raised it, "Taiga, Kuroko-kun. Why won't the three of us take a bath together after this one?"

"I don't mind having another one since I want to clean my face.", he continued.

* _A b-bath with Kuroko. T-t-that would be a dream come true._ *, Taiga contemplated.

Himuro added some supporting facts with it, "Besides, it would serve as a great bonding for the three of us. It would be fun, right?" The teal haired guy internalized, * _That's right. Himuro-san and Kagami-kun should interact more with each other. I think I must help them at all cost._ *

"I'm fine with it, Himuro-san. As long as Kagami-kun agrees to it.", Kuroko answered.

Knowing his partner, he would not back out from his decisions. The red head took this as a chance and immediately riposted, "I'm in, Tatsuya."

"Yosh~! Now that's what I'm talking about.", Tatsuya said calmly and wanted to make his exit. "I'll go prepare our bath right now. You two can continue on your cake." From that, the basketball duo picked up where they left off with their baking session. They pour butter about one fourth of the way full in the remaining cake pan. Add in the seven Oreos, and top with remaining butter. To ensure efficiency, Kagami tapped the pan lightly to remove any air bubbles. While waiting for it to bake, they moved on with the vanilla frosting and chocolate ganache.

.

.

Thus after all of it, the three-layer cake was created – a towering monstrosity of chocolate and vanilla, with Oreos baked into each layer, in the frosting layers and topped with a chocolate ganache and crushed Oreos. This confection is usually called as Cookies and Cream Oreo cake. Himuro with his vain personality, he took a picture with the three of them using his smart phone. He put a caption, 'Hanging out with my bro and Mr. Cutie'

"Himuro-san, are you gonna post that in a social site?", the Phantom Sixth Man asked. Still not pushing the post button, the left-sided bangs guy replied, "Why not? It would be a waste if not."

"I think it's embarrassing.", Tetsuya muttered. Himuro examined again the picture and tell him what his impression, "Eh? We look like a family in here. Isn't it?"

Kuroko moved closer to him and pointed out his concern, "Yeah, being you in middle makes you the birthday boy." He saw the cutie on his caption and shrugged it off this time. He's not going to throw a tantrum since he remembered his special friend from his explanation. Maybe he's praising him for his cooking, he thought. The petite boy resumed, "Me on the right with a blue apron and a stern face makes me the father and Kagami-kun to the left with a red apron and a happy face makes him the mo-"

Taiga tugged his partner from his arms to stop him for finishing his sentence. He exclaimed, "What's that? Are you telling me Kuroko that I'm the mother?"

Breakout, that's how the eldest teen laughed hard from Kuroko's joke. He didn't mind his own face for not being cool because it's too much for him. When he think about it, his brother do resemble as one, for being the nagging type and his craft for being thoughtful. And looking at his idiotic face on the picture, it's all hands down.

The red head saw him so he yelled, "Oi, Tatsuya. What are you laughing at? It's not funny!"

From the remaining vanilla frosting, the trickster sweep from his one finger and put it on his friend's face to escape from his strangle, "There." The red head released him, alright. He scowled back to his friend, "Kuroko, you bastard. That's sticky."

Another behind attack, Himuro licked the newly planted frosting and he just uttered, "Oi, Tatsuya. What are-" He stopped because when he cupped his face, a large scoop of frosting has transferred from his hand. He screamed, "Ah, damn it. You put in even more."

He saw his brother snickered again but what surprise him is that his friend betrayed him and put some icing on his chin. Himuro is another stubborn guy so he cupped another cake coating and threw some on the bluenette's left cheek. Kagami got annoyed since he saw them not pulling back. He shouted, "Oi, you two! Stop this now."

Like any kid that has been yelled at, they stopped. But no, they're not about to cry. Just a little bit scared, or maybe not. The Seirin ace sliced some cake and handed over some for the two. He wanted to finished things out so they could finally take a bath and removed their little mess on their face. He thought, * _Sheesh. I really don't what Kuroko is thinking. Now, I'm more reluctant on expressing my feelings to him. I don't know if he would really understand what I want. Ugh.*_

All his negative thoughts were annihilated when he got to taste their prepared cake. The product that they made together, it tastes extremely good. He's definitely not a sweet tooth but the way that the chocolate, vanilla and Oreo blended in his mouth is just so magnificent. Somehow, he thought that their relationship would be like this – that, it would work out despite their different personalities.

"Kagami-kun, this turn out really great.", the petite boy announced. The receiver was happy to hear that. He's really confident that his partner would make it in just one-try. From their last session, they already made desserts and he didn't have a hard time in creating some of it. So this time, it would really just be piece of cake.

The eldest teen also praised them for a job well done. If he could just score it, he would qualify it on the perfect mark. Not only that it was created from the intriguing person beside him but also, his brother helped out on it. There's no other score for this work of art.

.

.

After their mess, they finally took the time to bathe. Everyone got their thin towel for their bottom. From their setup, the two tall guys are staring intently at the slender body of the teal haired guy. This made Kuroko to speak up, "Ano~. Is there something funny on my face?"

"Ah. No, Kuroko. Please don't mind me.", the red head replied but with a notion, * _Crap. He's way too sexy. This is my first time seeing him like this. He's so defenseless and I can't help but be captivated by him. Oh nose, please cooperate with me; we can do this._ *

* _Stupid, Taiga. I know he looks hot tonight. But boy, he's way being too obvious._ *, the left-sided bangs guy thought while taking simple glances on the bluenette. He initiated the activity, "Kuroko-kun, mind if I washed your hair? Treat of it as thank you for massaging me earlier."

"Sure.", the petite boy answered briefly. When he looked at his partner, he called him, "Kagami-kun, come here. I'll wash your hair." The Seirin Ace followed unconditionally. He's completely been hypnotized by the Phantom Sixth Man's charisma.

 **SPLASH. SPLASH.**

Facing each other's back, they started cleaning their designated hair. The Phantom Sixth Man commented, "Kagami-kun, you hair is so sticky. Are you putting a lot of wax in it?"

"If you ask me, you still look good even if your hair is not spiky."

The basketball idiot is not reacting. He must have probably entered the Comfort Zone. The way his partner stroke his hair made his spine so tingly, resulting for it to send pleasing waves all over his body. Poor guy, he already got a boner.

"Don't mind him, Kuroko-kun. He must have been tired.", the eldest teen noticed his brother's sluggishness. It's a different case, but oh well, they're still the same output. He remembered something he should have asked so he uttered, "Oh right. I'm quite curious how the two of you got befriended. Would you mind sharing your story?"

"Okay, but it's really not that cool.", the petite boy riposted.

XXX

Tetsuya's P.O.V.

Now where should I start? Oh right, the opening ceremony. Everyone was so busy handing out fliers to recruit some member from each respective clubs. From the usual flock of people and as I walked by, I was not perceived by the normal, naked eyes. Remember what I told you when I said I have a low presence, I've already demonstrated it earlier when the two of you are arguing. You must have asked 'how did I get there?' That's most likely my case with this world. If I did not speak up or not in front of somebody, I could be thought as hiding from an invisible curtain and nobody can see right through it.

Enough with me, as straight as an arrow, I handed over my application in the basketball club without anyone noticing. I was about to leave when I saw another guy applied for the team. He was, yes, Kagami-kun. So tall and fierce, his back tells him all that he's something to be watch out for. When I said that, I actually observed him for the next coming days. From classes until our practice, I did not take my eyes off of him. I really don't know from that time if he got enemies because he looks like he's always angry. But that's not the thing that stands out for him, when he played his basketball, that's when I realized that I have found my new light.

Light, yes. That's the term I used from my old partner. My precious friend that I always enjoyed playing with and the one I supported with all my breath, he's also great when it comes to our favorite sport. He's the best of the best if you would ask me. And if you haven't realized, the one I'm talking about is one of the Generation of Miracles. They're talented people who have exceeded their level from our generation. I know all of these because I was also a former member of the Teiko basketball club.

Now that I found my new light, I waited for him in the front gate of our school. I challenged him from a one-on-one basketball fight. Before starting, he commented, "What are you? You're different from most people. I don't smell anything from your aura." Basically, I didn't respond. What kind of normal man would say that bluntly? I think it's kind of rude to be treated like that. Of course, I'm a human being. I've got here in my top, a hair and below it are complete set for our mortal senses. And to end it, he's smelling people. What kind of weirdo is he? Is that how warped, the great people of his planet?

Anyways, as expected from Kagami-kun, he won the game. He was clearly astonished from my skills. I just leave it to your imagination how Kagami-kun reacted. During that time, I told him that I wanted my previous teammates (GOM) to notice my basketball. I asked for his help on some other time and promised to him that I will make him the No.1 best player in the whole Japan. He liked the sound of it so agreed to me as his new light. That's how we started communicating with each other.

END of Tetsuya's P.O.V.

XXX

"You sure had it tough with my bro.", the left-sided bangs guy laughed. "Stupid, Taiga. He's still spouting that non sense smelling of auras."

Kuroko is now cleansing Himuro's back and he complained, "Kagami-kun. I think you should be scrubbing my back now." But the power forward is still in hibernation after his turn for his hair and back. He must not have been listening the whole time. The eldest teen exclaimed, "Oi, Taiga. Snap it out already. Kuroko-kun is waiting for your hands."

 **ZOOOOOOM.**

His soul went back when he heard that. He's going to touch his crush so he suddenly muttered, "Sorry, Kuroko. I just enjoyed your scrubbing too much." The petite boy eyed him and for a few seconds, he let it go. He mumbled, "Okay, please be gentle with my back, Kagami-kun."

Kagami gulped. His blood started to get active again. He thought how milky, how smooth and how he wanted to lick his partner's back. He's clearly shaking when he landed his fingers on the aforementioned back. He tried doing it gently like what his friend told him to. However, it was epic fail since the teal haired guy protested again, "Kagami-kun, my back is not a piano. Please do me more in a normal way."

Tatsuya snickered from his position. The trickster might really be a sly boy as he inserted his finger below the eldest teen's armpit and started tickling him. But the snickering fool did not respond and mocked him from his humming, so what he did was he went down, and down, and down until he's really down there – the feet. When he started touching it, he felt the needed reaction that he wanted. Himuro started moving nonchalantly from each direction and resist his laughing box. He just uttered, "K-Kuroko-kun."

Tetsuya acted as the dominant role, thinking that nobody should mess with him for a lot of time, "Himuro-san, should I also wash this? I think it needed attention." The white American returnee tried to convince him, "I think you should not trouble yourself with that. Kuroko-kun, I can do-"

 **NngggNnnhh..**

It was too late. The teal haired guy is already playing with his sensitive skin. It didn't need any kind of rhythm to let him squirm like that. He doesn't want to look pathetic so he didn't use his voice from his discomfort. Instead he used a face that is in par with a sexy Casanova and rested his head on the petite boy's shoulders. He muffled, "K-K-Kuroko-kunngh, s-ss-top."

The charm did not affect the bluenette. He's used to this kind of face, count Kise from it and voila, his attempt is completely nullified. He went from his usual tone, "What's that, Himuro-san? There's no 'Please' in there." Kagami swallowed in there and thought how scary his partner can be.

Kuroko with his mood that has been soured, he discerned his partner too. He deadpanned, "And, Kagami-kun. My back is getting cold. Are you by any chance, slacking off?" The red head got flustered and obeyed willingly, like he wanted it too.

.

The bonding never stops as the three of them found themselves inside Kagami's room. Forgetting what happened in their bath time, more like; it has been etched in their heart of how merciless the teal haired guy can be. The Seirin ace voice out, "Tatsuya, why are you in here?"

"Don't be so cold, bro. It's a night out, right?", the vain kind-of-guy answered and didn't want to be left alone in the sofa. "Besides, your bed can accommodate the three of us."

Kuroko didn't bother joining their conversation since he's busy texting back with his father and friends. One, he told his father that he's doing fine and accomplished his task. Two, he congratulated the two Kaijo players, Kise and Hayakawa, for winning the second match. Three, Ryu Sanada for checking up on Nigou, he told him that his pet is as cute as ever. Four, a 'fighting' kind of message to Jirou, he told him to hang on. And last but the most important, he texted Yukio with the sincerest good night and a P.S. that he'll call him tomorrow morning.

The messages that he sent were just brief but it has been a before-going-to-bed routine. His nights have now been lively inside his phone. It's really new to him, this kind of feeling. Not thinking that it's only Kise who is mailing him before, but with these many characters to talk about, it's not a bad thing after all. The only person that he always thanked for is Yukio. If he hadn't barged into his life, he had always thought that he should not be in here. A night out is really out of his line. He had no reason to socialize with other people, no reason to do other stuffs and no reason to explore the vast environment around him. He's just there in their expected basketball court playing alone.

Unexpectedly, he smiled. He did that because there are still many happy experiences that he can have, together with his special friend. And that there are still many flags out there that he had to encounter. The left-sided bangs guy saw him and commented with a satisfied grin, "Look, Taiga. He's happy. I bet he's in for it too."

"Fine.", the Seirin ace drew a smile too. "Kuroko, where do you want to position?"

"Middle.", the petite boy answered fleetingly. As he anticipated, he is, indeed, selfish in his own ways. Attention, yeah, he wanted that also. It's pretty normal, anyway.

The left-sided bangs guy commented on his quick reply, "Oh-ho, that's our youngest brother for you."

Notion on it, the commenter must have no idea how to identify him. They're already acquainted for some hours but that guy is pursuing for a dissimilar category of closeness. The trickster, then said, "Himuro-san, you can start calling me as your friend."

"For real?", Himuro asked like he meant it. The Phantom Sixth Man nodded.

Getting back from his eloquent figure, the white American returnee said, "Then, I'm glad to have you." Tetsuya played along but kept his voice on the normal, "The pleasure is mine, also."

"Hey, let's exchange emails and numbers.", Tatsuya is in the moment. And the bluenette didn't even hesitate for a second, "Sure."

Kagami is not irritated. He's grateful, in fact. The string of brotherhood has now been dismissed between his crush so the trouble behind it has finally subsided. He can finally move on and think of a better way to strengthen their relationship. After the two exchanged their information, he exclaimed, "Oi, bro. Kuroko. Let's go to sleep already. I'm beat."

.

"With that, everyone position themselves and faced each other's bac-"

"D-d-d-d-did you h-h-h-hear that K-Kuroko?", the red head freaked out.

Oops, some misplacement. The next scene has been quoted and been explicitly narrated.

The teal haired guy is not on the frame of mind anymore so he replied, "Kagami-kun. There are no such things as ghost. You're just imagining things."

"B-b-b-butt-"

Kuroko hugged his sturdy back, "There. I won't leave you, okay?" Taiga unconsciously calmed down and his panic heart melted away. The wild tiger has been tamed and no tools were used. Just a gentle touch from his crush could put him down. The dragon, woah, where did that come from? Well, Himuro's first name is depicted like that in Japaneses terms. So anyways, back with the dragon, he joined their sandwich position and extended his arms until it reached Kagami's shoulders.

He said, "That's right, bro. We won't leave you."

Kagami doesn't have the luxury to fight back since he's already chained from his crush. He's going to drift to dreamland, in no time. When the two guys felt that the red head is not talking back, they decided to stay still on their position and just shut off their eyes. Better follow him since they're all tired from their roller coaster of happenstances earlier.

XXX

 **BLINK. BLINK. BLINK.**

Those were three shutters as the teal haired guy woke up from his slumber. Kagami is facing him like last time. He can't deny it, his partner is attractively handsome and with his hair down, he actually looks adorable. Now wait, that is not the time to wonder about him, he need to get up and travel home. Good thing, the other guy is already awake so he asked him sheepishly to drag the red head out of him. They succeeded but the basketball idiot is still asleep. 'What a dead log' is what maybe they're thinking.

The petite boy didn't waste any other time since it's already five in the morning. He sent his regards to the left-sided bangs guy and before he performed his take-off, Himuro hugged him and whispered, "Hey, come back at Taiga's birthday."

Tetsuya stared at him earnestly and nodded in compliance. 'Cool' was his only response. With that, the bluenette went home, with his father waiting from some place to pick him up. During their travel, he called his special friend that he'll be handing over their packed lunch from his house.

.

With a little frying here, and cutting there, Tetsuya is finally getting a hang of it. He provided extras for his father from the three sets that he prepared. He even whipped up some for their breakfast on their household. Yuichi ordered him to eat and take a bath already since he insisted that he'll do the packing and other stuffs.

.

As discussed from the phone, the Kuroko household stopped by at the Kasamatsu stronghold. Masami was so happy seeing them exchanging items, packed lunch for Yukio and homemade protein shake for Kuroko. She thought that it's like any couple could do but she did not speak that out loud since the worrywart is in there. The cutesy maniac held it in from her corrupted mind.

However, she got even more hyped up from the sideline when the petite boy uttered, "Yukio-senpaii, let's do our best today." Doki-Doki. Her heart couldn't take all of it so she just turned around and thought that she got another job to do.

.

 **TUN-TUN.. TUN-TUN.. TUN-TUN TUN-TUN..**

The sound of paradise resonated throughout Seirin High.

Kagami got his lunch and as he opened it, the vibrant three colors were perceived from his red eyes. The bento includes ground chicken seasoned with the slightly sweet soy sauce flavor, served on top of steamed rice with scrambled egg and lastly, the flaked salmon. He devoured it right instantly because of his extreme happiness. Seeing all the guys around him, he knew for a while that they want it too.

Hyuuga moved over to his place and exclaimed, "Oi, Kagami. Slow down. We want to have a taste too."

Yet, the red head did not pay attention and continued with his pace. Hyuuga got pissed already and was about to tugged him when the eagle-eyed player stopped him, "But Hyuuga, you already have yours, the vitamin packed Onigri."

"I already ate Aida's prepared lunch for me, Izuki. I just wanted some real food, damn it.", the four-eyes captain was about to cry when he said that. The Seirin Ace saw his partner looking at the pathetic guy so he interfered, "Kuroko, if you can't finish your meal, you can give it to me."

The Seirin captain knelt down in defeat. Their Ace is such a greedy person when it comes to his crush. He grinned when he thought that his love is unrequited because their trump card is as cold as ever when you look at him right now. He doesn't even know that the red head is fawning over him.

Well, Kuroko is thinking about his special friend. He got a text a while ago that he liked his prepared lunch and got some compliment for his improved cooking. That's maybe the reason why he is not watching his surroundings, * _Stupid, Kagami-kun. All he cared about is food. I'm so lucky, I had Yukio-senpaii to praise me._ *

xXx

Shifting to Kaijo High, Moriyama commented on his friend's food, "Yukio, your bento is different from the usual." The raven haired captain dropped his chopstick from his space, "H-how did you know?"

It was a careless move, really. He didn't realize that he'll be caught like this. His friend didn't look like one but he's actually observant from some other things aside from girls.

"Man, the strawberry! Your bento has strawberry as a side dish.", Yoshitaka suddenly blurted out and he's really feeling it when he told that. "That's from your girlfriend, right?"

Or not. He's still a blockhead, after all. The said fruit will complete the nutritional balance in his bento. Good job, Kuroko for this one. Yukio uttered, "Ha-ha, you're wrong."

"Then, who?", was his friend's reply.

"It's a secret. I won't tell you anything, dumbass.", the raven haired captain proclaimed. "Figure it out on your own."

Seen disappointed, the shooting guard muttered, "Lame."

Then, suddenly, he recollected something, "Oh yeah, have you heard the rumors?"

"Don't tell me, you got it from your girls.", his friend scowled. Proud as ever, Moriyama confirmed it without any hesitation, "Of course. I love girls, damn straight."

"Okay, I get you. Now what's in store for you?", Kasamatsu said.

"Ah right, you know the rumored basketball court, that there's a ghost in there.", Yoshitaka is really full of feelings that he can be thought of as a member of the Drama Club. "Just the other day, it attacked a group of delinquents for entering its territory."

"And what's more, your brother Jirou is involved."

The point guard finished his last strawberry and exclaimed, "So?"

"He's the spotlight from our school and he's being talked about on other schools too.", the unorthodox shooter spread his arms when he said that. "Well, the thing is, everyone is staying away from him because they don't want to be cursed too."

"Talk about curses, I bet he's agonizing because he can't hit on girls."

* _This is more than I expected. This is more than good news to me. What's this? An early birthday gift? Ha-ha. Jirou doesn't need anyone. I'm right here, his brother. We also had Tets-kun on our side. I think that's enough for him. He already told me that, actually, that he is fine with just me and Tets-kun. Sweet, this is just so cool. I got to tell this to Tets-kun when we meet up.*,_ Kasamatsu internalized on his own and ignoring every words that his friend who is talking about girls again.

XXX

And so, they meet up. They shared stories on how they won their previous match. The Seirin team won two games for this day. Tokyo prefecture sure is large. Good thing, the petite boy had his protein shake from his special friend so he lasted longer from the said bouts. After their talk about their match, the raven haired captain told him the good news. Kuroko was happy to hear it too. He resigned himself to always look out to his friend, Jirou. They finished their conversation when they saw the time.

Yuichi checked on them one last time before they leave, "Be safe, guys. Tetsuya, I've already confirmed that you got your favorite umbrella in your bag. Just in case, it rain again." His son nodded but with faint of pink tints on his cheeks.

.

When they arrived at their destination, there's a big sign and named as "Holy Cow!"

They were about to enter when someone from their back called them, "Kurokoc-! Are~. Why are you two together?" Kise is dumb founded how close they are. Just a few more, they could be holding hands.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Kasamatsu meets Kuroko's surprise

* * *

 **BTS! NG-SHUU! Specials:**

He moved closer to Kagami and whispered, "Hey, bro. K-knock it off already. You don't look good when you're sad." The red head nodded but with a least twist of worry. Silly brother, he's just always concerned with the physical aspect, but yeah, the red head can read between the lines. Tatsuya is not like Kuroko to say cheesy lines without even batting an eye. Also, he's now satisfied when he hear the word 'bro' since that's how they call themselves when they are comfortable with each other.

Meanwhile, the Phantom Sixth Man's phone vibrated. He got a call from his special friend but before that, from his picture perfect memory, he remembered one thing. He exclaimed, "Ahm, Kagami-kun. Haven't you forgotten something to buy?"

The left-sided bangs guy whispered something to him, "Oh-ho, Taiga aren't we the aggressive one. Is that a condom that you forgot to buy?" Steam came out from the red head and blushed hard from his brother's hunch. He stammered, "T-T-The f-fuck are s-saying, Tatsuya!?"

Tatsuya continued teasing his younger brother, "So if I'm not here, you could have done the hanky-panky with him." The Seirin ace countered it already, "O-of c-c-course, not. S-shit, I just forgot to buy some of my branded toothpaste."

"That's right. Toothpaste had a cooling effect. You can use it as an alternative to lotion. Aren't you the informed one, Taiga?", the white American returnee is not yet finished from his kinky lessons.

Kagami really imagined it and he heard his partner saying, "Ahhhmmnh. Kagami-kun, put in one more finger. My bottom –nggh is freezing if you leave it like that." From that fancying, he fainted.

"Himuro-san, what happened to Kagami-kun?", the bluenette worriedly said.

The eldest teen tapped his brother's face but he didn't get a response so he just said, "Ah. Maybe Taiga also forgot to sleep."

 **END OF BTS! NG-SHUU! Take 7**

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Miscellaneous section** :

1\. Put a pairing meter at the top Author note - well, I think it would ruin the surprise factor if I revealed the hints of other pairings to Kuroko at the start of a chapter.

2\. Word counts.

 **Second night out in Kagami's unit** :

1\. Kuroko noticed Himuro's mole when he's treating him and tell him that it's kinda looks sexy – I'll be killing Kagami in this chapter if I added another flag.

2\. Kuroko offered to massage Kagami.

3\. Cooking show segment. - I might reach another 10k words, maybe next time. *Whistle

4\. Kagami is still pissed to his brother and never lets Himuro joined their sleeping arrangement.

4.1 Anger resets after taking a rest. Kagami reconciled with Himuro like nothing ever happened.

 **Friday, finally** :

1\. Aida would like to taste Kuroko's bento.

1.1 Hyuuga got jelly again since Aida liked the meal – maybe he should start learning how to cook.

2\. A practice game after the two meet up – nope, they need to be prepared.

* * *

 **Omake:**

After Moriyama got out from the comfort room, he saw his friend circling around. He asked, "Hey, are you hiding something from me?" The raven haired captain eyed him and still confused about his special friend. He just replied, "The heck, what are you, my mother? Of course, I won't tell everything for you."

"You know, Yukio. You've been really cold with me, as of lately.", the shooting guard just spouted what he want. "Don't tell me you got a girlfriend and you're just shy to tell me."

"I don't have any, you dumbass.", the point guard scowled. Yoshitaka moved behind him and swiftly get his phone, "Oh-ya."

Pieces of annoyance suddenly darted at the face of the eldest son of the Kasamatsu household, he yelled, "Give that back, you moron!" However, the unorthodox shooter is quick with gadgets so he saw the last caller from the phone, he read it aloud, "Tets-kun. Hrrrmm. That's weird. Who's th-?"

The offender was punched to his stomach, like so hard. Yukio was palpitating in so many weird ways and declared, "Fuck, don't ever do that again. I already told you that I don't have a girlfriend." He thought that he doesn't need one for the meantime. He's just really careful with his special friend.

 **Cough. Cough.**

"Maybe, that's just a boy's name and it's actually a gir-", Moriyama stopped midway when he saw his friend is really serious and is readying for another beat up. "Or maybe not. Aha-ha-ha-ha."

.

 **Part 2**

 ***Achoooo.**

RUFFH! ARRHF! – Nigou checked up on his master's father.

"I'm fine, little doggie.", the worrywart father said. He stretched out and felt that his body got so worn out from the week. Their morning activity is really something; he couldn't even imagine how his son finished them. Now that he thought about him, he muttered, "Tetsuya hasn't massaged me from my comeback."

Right, there was another person when he got back. Yukio was his name. But the place that he went off today goes with the name of Kagami-kun. He gambled that it's a surname. Anyways, his son described him that his friend has a red hair. That's right, red hair. He saw one earlier but the stranger looks like an idiot who is trying to get away from them. To think that his face is much scarier, really, what is happening to kids these days? 'Is that dude, high or something' is what maybe his last impression.

If his son would make a friend, it should be straight like Yukio; someone that his son can introduce to him. He just hoped that the stranger that he met earlier is not Kagami-kun. He's way too suspicious, he thought.

* * *

 **A/N:** Boo! The site went down for two days last week. And because of that, the story didn't move during those times. I got it saved from the copy-paste format inside the webpage. Stupid, me. I didn't get a back-up. Hehe, that's probably my reason for extending two days of writing this chapter. And yet, I got some work to do so I only got free time on the next Saturday. But unfortunately, the internet acted stupid and I didn't manage to update for the day. *Sigh.

So there goes our first scene, if it has flaws in it, well expect it since it's just for fun. If anyone would like to ask who is the narrator, ahm, that's pretty obvious that it's me. Teehee. Also, I insisted on putting the line of Onika on Kuroko's call since I felt like adding it. For Tatsuya's personality, I added some playful traits on him when he's just around with Kagami. And-. And-. Ahem, I'll shut up now so please post your review if you feel like it and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.

Reminder: Summary of the current chapter is posted after one day. It can be seen at the profile of the author.


	15. Point 13

**A/N:** Hello, again everyone. I've got here another update for BTS. Reconsideration basis, at first, the second arc would have really skipped to Midorima's battle but then, I thought, the main pairing could still have more time with each other so there we go and went a little slow again. I hope that's fine since.. since.. since.. that's more like it. Anyways, here we go for the next point..

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Uppers and Downers

Jirou's POV

When was the last time he felt hard in his body? When we say hard, that doesn't always apply with the bulge sticking in the lower part of a male's body. What he meant by that is that the times when he was hit by harmful, solid objects. Not that he like to entertain pain in his flesh and bones, but anything that concerns with hostile remarks against his older brother is something that he can't tolerate. For him, even if they didn't born as twins and rather as lookalikes, his male sibling is what he called as his idol. Well, we can say that's pretty normal in a certain household but heck, he didn't care if it is. What's important is the strong feeling he had for his brother. He was never been treated by his brother as an inferior being but as of a warm kind that he would always protect and take care of, despite all the insecurities he had from the people who can't accept his incompetence.

Now that they're both on the stage where they can stand on their own feet, his respect hasn't faded, at the least, for the eldest son of the Kasamatsu household. After his brother joined the disciplinary committee, making proper order be clarified throughout the campus, that's the time when he got his league of enemies. Most of it was delinquents and crooks from their school. Every day, Yukio would receive pranks from these haters, whether it be on his shoe box, his locker on the basketball court or his desk. Some example of these stunts were his murdered long socks that has been covered in mud, missing jerseys and scripted bad words like 'Mr. Goody Shoes got dump again' and 'Just use your socks on your cock forever'. His brother didn't mind and tried to hide this in the eyes of the public masses. Just as expected from his idol, he would never lose his cool and doesn't have to stoop below their level.

But unlike any other kettle, there will be a time that the gas must be released. It's not Yukio who got his blood boiling but it's him who couldn't take it anymore. How could they just say bad things against his brother when all he done was regulate the school orders? Since it has come to this, he tried to pursue his idol's haters on his own. Until that time come and caught one of his perpetrators on the act. He didn't pick a fight but instead he proposed something else.

"Leave my brother alone. If you want to take your anger on him, then I won't mind if you directed it to me. I will do anything you guys will say.", Jirou pleaded.

"Just lay off your hands on him. Please."

Sounds like it's not a bad idea. The begging boy got a complete resemblance to their hateful individual. If their message couldn't reach the stupid disciplinary committee member, then there's nothing more as sweet as this if they could break his little brother. Even if there's no formal meeting between the groups, they all agreed with his suicidal act.

XXX

Back at the present time and on a normal view..

The disturbing sounds has now stopped, Kuroko and Jirou are now surrounded by six scrumpy looking guys. The troubled teen felt nervous and unconsciously grabbed his friend's hands to check if he's alright. He was surprised that there were no sign of fear in his pulses. Kuroko seems to be calm. Now he wonder, is he just faking it?

He was cut off from his thoughts when one of the guys speaks up, "Halow, Jirou-kun. Fancy meeting you alone in here." From his outlook, he has a long brown hair and tied up but not in a knot. He got his tongue pierced and has a nice build.

The black haired teen didn't respond. The guy continued, "It's been a week, Jirou-kun. It's so lonely without you. Are you having a great time with your brother? I bet you are since you haven't picking up our call."

* _Shit. Just shit. I completely forgot all about this. Since from the time that Tets-kun entered our life, we've been so focused on him and enjoyed our time. Don't we deserve some happiness? Ugh. Just thinking about it wouldn't solve anything. It already happened and we're in deep shit._ *, the troublemaker mused.

"So what's going to be our game today, Jirou-kun? Hmmm. Oh I know, how about some hide-and-seek?", the long brown haired delinquent playfully said. The other guys just laughed as if they're just going to play the child's game.

Jirou didn't like this so he whispered softly to his friend, "Tets-kun, they haven't still notice you. So while at it, I want you to leave this place at once. Don't worry about me, I'll keep them busy so call for help when you escaped."

The grip has just tighten and a firm 'No' was replied.

"Tsk. Tets-kun, please understand. You do not belong in here.", the second son pleaded.

The bluenette may also not be in the position but he reasoned, "Jirou-san. You also don't belong in here. Please don't be so stubborn."

"WHAT! The hell, Tets-kun. I'm the one who's worried in here. You're the stubborn one.", the troublemaker retaliated unexpectedly and raised his voice.

The pierced-tongue guy got pissed since he's being ignored. He complained, "Oi. Oi. Oi. Jirou-kun, what's this? Have you gone mad? Why are you talking to yourself?"

Although, this is not much of a plan, Kuroko thought that he can make use of his misdirection in this situation. He can't just let go of a friend in his awareness just because of his weak condition. Like damn, he already made a mistake earlier so to repeat it again within a day would only degrade his definition for friendship. A few scrapes or two or even, okay, a dozen bruises wouldn't hurt, if he could at least stayed behind with his friend. That's more of a good ending, he thought.

No one rolled a tune for horror story but the atmosphere felt like one, as the teal haired boy let go of his friend, stepped in and wait, he introduced himself, "Good evening, everyone. I'm Tetsuya Kuroko."

Everyone yelped in surprise. Two of them really lost their balance and got their ass on the ground. Jirou got his dark eyes wide open from his friend's confident move. He thought, * _What the hell is he thinking? Stupid, Tets-kun. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Damn it._ * Jirou was about to grab his friend to himself when some of the guys suddenly start communicating.

The long brown haired guy earlier asked, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"W-wait. Don't you guys know what's this place?", a slim guy with a rider mask panicked.

A chubby guy with a pierce on his nose frantically reacted, "Fuck. Don't say it! I'm not afraid of g-g-g-g-ghosts!"

Some blonde guy with a pompadour concluded, "Y-Y-Yeah. That's it. The rumored ghost of this basketball court!"

Feeling that he got now the upper-hand, the trickster bluntly said, "That's right. And I'm here to devour this young guy for being a stubborn one. But since you're all here, I might as well, have a feast with your eye balls." He extends his hands normally, yes, just normally. He thought that was enough to scare off the shivering lot.

The number went to half when the three of them screamed at the top of their lungs and ran away from their lives. Their steel bars were left carelessly from all around the place. Petrified from their position, the remaining figures were most likely gonna wet their pants.

* _Seriously, dude. What a bunch of scaredy cats. I don't know how he managed to pull that off but seriously, Tets-kun, I wanna hug you right now. That was so hilarious. I want to laugh right now but Mr. Shitface is still here. Serves them right._ *, Jirou internalized.

Seconds after..

"G-g-get away from me, you ghost!", the pierced-tongue guy freaked out. He slipped out a folding knife in his pockets and directed it to the supposed paranormal. Jirou got alarmed as he saw that pointy object and rushed in front of his friend.

The trickster acted calm and whispered softly behind his friend's back, "Jirou-san, I'll scare him off at his back. You get his knife when he lowered his guard." The second son did not think too much and trusted him with his simple request. He affirmed with his head.

"J-Jirou-kun, are you retarded?! Get out in there! H-he is going to eat us all.", still quivering in his form. Without any seconds more to delay, the Phantom Sixth Man moved swiftly behind Mr. Shitface's back. He murmured in his ear, "That won't do, mister. Boo."

"YAAAAAAA!", the leader of the pack screamed like any girls could do. As schemed, Jirou quickly kicked the knife that he dropped suddenly.

The chubby guy moved in a speed that he didn't expected for himself and yelled, "I'm outta here, boss. I still don't want to die." The other guy also ran on its own like he lost all the letters in his tongue.

Disoriented in state, the long brown haired guy begged for his life, "P-p-please, spare me Mr. Ghost. M-y eye balls don't taste that g-good."

Kuroko went on, in his play and declared, "Okay. Then let's play your game of hide-and-seek."

"I'll be the it. Timer starts now. One. Two-", the supposed ghost finished. The pierced-tongue guy was already on the move when the numeric count started to ascend. 'Phew' was the response from the two guys left behind. Everything ended well and no casualty this time. Jirou was more thankful that his friend didn't get hurt from his recklessness. He was already at the verge of accepting another punishment from the group and cover his friend for the unexpected turn, but heck, he was never been so happy like this in his life. The obvious source of this feeling is just beside him, looking fragile as ever. Now that he think of it, he's super worried about his friend so he hugged him gently after he realized that the coast is clear.

He started checking his welfare, "Tets-kun, are you okay? Didn't you get scared? I'm sorry that you were dragged into this."

"Oh god. I thought my heart's gonna burst when he pointed his knife.", he added. "Fuck that bastard. I want to punch his face for doing that to you. Hey, Tets-kun. Are you alright? Please answer me."

The other teen welcomed his hug and wrapped also his hands to him. He finally said, "I'm fine, Jirou-san. I was just glad that you didn't get hurt."

* _H-hey. What is he saying? This isn't right. Why would he try to console me? I'm not that weak. He doesn't need to say-_ *, the troublemaker was dazed from his response. He could now feel the tension from his friend at the very core of their body.

"You're an idiot, Jirou-san", the bluenette ruined his thinking. "I wouldn't leave you, okay? Besides, I'm your friend."

The black haired guy wanted to start an argument but the way he delivered his message was plain. Simple enough for him to understand that everything is okay. Call him an antisocial, pessimist or whatever but never did he hear those words in his entire life, a first, could we say. His heart was like struck by the **_*Stake of Retribution_**. Since he's not part of the **_*Phantom Troupe_** , it's not painful and more like a happy trigger.

"Sheesh. You're so unfair, Tets-kun. Is this how you treat your friends?", the second son asked.

The petite boy just nodded from his chest. Jirou felt like crying but he held it dearly since he doesn't want to look pathetic in front of his friend. Maybe some other time, he thought. The earlier group might retaliate back in the near future so he can't show any weak points. But for now, he's savoring this special moment. They stayed like that for a while.

.

Until, there was already someone observing them from their view. That someone doesn't know but an indescribable pang suddenly hit his chest. Looking from the other two, he felt unpleasant again. To alleviate that sensation, he approached them and saw all the steel bars scattered all around the place. He said, "Jirou. What happened here?"

Kuroko looked at the figure who called their attention. It's the person he wanted to see. He instantaneously removed his arms from the other guy and moved in front of the new comer. He mumbled, "Yukio-senpaii."

The blue elite fell silent. He didn't manage to finish his conference with their disciplinary committee earlier and recalled his younger brother's circumstances. That's where he crossed the line and proceeded abruptly to their expected place.

Now that he's here and the person of his uncertainties is in front of him, he completely ran out of words. He may excuse that he's still regaining his breath but that kind of reason will be invalid in a couple of seconds. No waits were mentioned. Only the dead air filled out between the two.

Jirou got irritated again. This is not how they should react with each other. They're just making themselves uncomfortable. For crying out loud, they're not some kind of melodramatic girls who overthink too much from their situation. He butted in, for pete sake, but first he should explain what happened to them.

He said, "Nii-san." His older brother gazed back. "I'm sorry. I think I cause trouble again."

The raven haired captain listened intently to his sibling's justification whereas Kuroko didn't move from his position. Yukio had his eyes widen when he heard that someone pointed a deadly weapon to his friend. This could be his fault, he thought. If something terrible had transpired to his buddy, he couldn't forgive himself for his senseless attitude that he emanated for the whole day.

When Jirou finished his statement, the blue elite suddenly muffled, "You're not the one at fault, Jirou. It's me." His younger brother caught his distress and appealed, "Nii-san. What are you saying?"

"You can blame me for this. I'm the one who's being targeted, Nii-san.", he added.

"Exactly. You're being targeted.. I'm a failure as your brother.", the eldest son blurted out. "I should have known that they're still picking on you."

"And where am I? I'm just like a sitting duck waiting for a golden egg to lay while the two of you are having a hellish time from my indecisiveness.", he rattled. Guilt almost filled his blood as he enumerated the things that have been bugging through his mind. Feeling apologetic, he only got one option for him to enact.

"I-I'm s-", the spiky haired guy was about to kneel down when his brother stopped him from his hands. He said, "Please don't do that, Nii-san." Quite shock with the revelation, he doesn't need to bottle up anymore. If his brother wanted some enlightenment, then all he had to do was to show his honest opinions.

"It's not right. You didn't do anything wrong.", the younger brother muttered. He clenched his brother's shoulder tightly and resumed, "Just keep looking straight and I'm fine with that. I always admire you from that."

He stared at his brother's eye, "It doesn't matter who you're talking to, as long as you think you're right." A quick pause and then he exhaled. "Like how you treated me, even though I'm not good as a person. So thank you.. thank you for always looking out for me.", this time, a single line of liquid drifted from his dark eyes. "Thanks for understanding me."

He hugged his most precious person in his life and whispered, "And this, I want you to know. You're the greatest brother that I will always look up to."

Yukio got goose bumps. He did not foresee this coming. He did not expect to be praised like this. For all he knows, what's right is what he must always do. Like any normal teen should do to protect his younger brother or sister. Flabbergasted, he returned the favor by embracing back.

.

During the heated moment, something came up from the younger one, * _T-there's no way that I am gonna say this 'I love you, Nii-san'. It's way too creepy. And t-that's not like me, period.*_

The eldest son wiped the tears of his brother and mumbled, "Geez, what kind of brother am I, for making you cry like this? But thanks, Jirou."

"You made big brother, very happy.", he lasted with a smile. The trouble maker got reddened but beamed back for this occasion. The two males could have got carried away if there isn't any audience on their make-up session.

Speaking of audience, the teal haired boy pictured something great that will never ever come true. The manly tight bond of having a brother, oh how he yearn to have one. He had always looked for someone he can rely on. But given to his family's complicated situation, the undeniable result would always be in that state of independence. Of course, many liberated teenagers would favor to this kind of life style but to him, it only scares his very core. He didn't dwell in too much for this time since he's not alone for now.

Kuroko didn't want to ruin their moment but he thought of something else to lighten up the ambiance. He announced, "Ano~. If it's not rude enough with the two of you, does anyone of you wanted to play basketball?"

"I'm itching to play one since I haven't touch a ball, the whole day.", he finished with his right fist raised. He's really hoping he could get the attention of his troubled friend. He'll definitely use any tricks he had on his slender sleeve, just to clear things up, once and for all.

The second son chuckled. He responded, "Haha. Sure, Tets-kun. I'm sure Yukio-nii is raring to go."

"Right, Nii-san?", he directed to his older brother.

Yukio gazed first at his friend and at the first time, he could visibly predict his intentions that he wanted, and nope. He REALLY wanted to have a talk after this. Well, he was waiting for a smile but who is he to impose that after their misconceptions earlier but yeah, he didn't receive one before glancing back to his brother. He answered, "Of course, we'll play. This ol' ass of mine has been lying around a chair all day."

Jirou grabbed the petite boy to his side and declared, "Sorry, Nii-san. But you're going to lose."

"With Tets-kun's passes, we are invincible. And together, we called ourselves, the JT duo.", he ended from so much confidence.

The trickster giggled. He retaliated, "Jirou-san, I'm sorry but that's kind of lame."

"It's pretty obvious that it's our initials in our first name."

Click. Something darted to the black haired guy with long side burns and replied furiously, "What's that, Tets-kun?! It was just a spur of the moment. I can't think of one right now."

"Well, how about you, smarty pants. Do you have a better ring on us?", he asked away.

Five seconds. "Then, how about this? The Phantom and the Beast.", Kuroko landed a fist on his own opened hands, like he nailed something great.

 ** _Toinks._**

Jirou pounded softly on Kuroko's head. He muttered, "Yeah, I'm a beast alright."

"Ahem, how about we start playing now? I'm gonna teach you guys a lesson.", the raven haired captain declared. His younger brother saw him grinning, so he said, "Oi, Nii-san. Even if you're my brother, I won't hold back to you."

"Just bring it on, the _beast_.", his brother teased.

Jirou struck another hit to his friend but this time, he twisted it to create a friction. "I-ta-ta-tai~.", was all the Phantom Sixth Man can protest before they started their game. For safety precautions, they did warm up and cleaned the whole place. At least, they all have this same feeling – excitement. Different angles could be grasped from their state of affairs. Strengthened pledge, re connection and most of all, the love for the sport, are things that are running through their minds.

.

.

The game commence, and as expected from Kuroko, even if they have the advantage from numbers, he didn't uphold his brain's limiter and played his best. The dull eyes went to life and they could feel that he's really serious.

 ** _Swoosh._**

"Cool. I mean, that pass was hot.", the younger brother said when he got the ball from Kuroko. He got so pumped up from facing his idol. With his power tackle, he managed to surpass his enemy and wait; the one-man team did a side step and stole the ball from his behind. The greenhorn was been deceived by his brother's fake that he didn't mind moving and let him progress easily.

The spiky haired captain marched directly to the hoop but has been stopover by the Phantom Sixth Man. How? The trickster pretended to be observing his well handed dribbling skills but all he did was wait, for the enemy to be under a pincer attack. He was double teamed and put the misdirection to his younger brother, making it easier for him to take the ball.

Kuroko moved under the rim and instantaneously created a shot which in a more specific term, a lay-up. His attempts were really normal and his hands are relaxed after he released the ball.

 ** _Slip._**

The ball didn't go in. He cursed, "That was close."

Yukio and Jirou wondered this mystery. When it comes to basic, he got it all covered. Training wise, the fragile boy can keep up with them, at least for a lengthen period of time. Now, if it comes to the actual performance, yeah, he got his own specialty but in the extent that he can't do more than that.

"Jirou-san. Y-Yukio-senpaii. Let's continue.", the petite boy pleaded. Now, that is what you call a fighting spirit. A soul that cannot be wager, that's how they represent their cute friend.

The group continued on with their play. Every sweat swayed was filled with utmost joy as they coasted from their own space. Movements like stretch, extend or, tighten up, liven up the purpose of their muscles.. these kinds of exertions made their very existence of their breathing. The two fanatics missed this kind of sensation, the very thing that linked them together. A whole day without this sort of doze made them like a kind of addict for not treating the proper procedure.

Still enjoying the activity, whether they like it or not, it has come to standstill, when Kuroko's phone started to react. The other line was his father and told them to come over to the Kasamatsu household since they've been waiting for an hour from their usual dinner time. He heard it right, the young adult stayed in his friend's house. From that, he happily announced the priceless worries of their parents.

The teal haired boy gathered up his breath and declared, "Y-Yukio-senpaii, you won't get away from me this time."

"O-of course, as if I would run away from you, T-Tets-kun.", his spiky haired friend answered back.

Jirou intently put his one arm on his brother's shoulders and one arm to his friend. He said, "What's this? Are you guys making up already?"

He smiled to the greatest people beside him.

"That's good then. It's more fun like this.", he said. The trouble maker tittered and looked at their belongings, "Hey, what's that, Tets-kun? A gift for Nii-san?"

The petite boy quickly grabbed his things. He complained, "Yukio-senpaii, you didn't see anything on it, right?" His friend shook his head.

"Silly, Jirou-san. How can you keep a secret if you're mouth is like a beast in the wild?", he deadpanned.

"Ah, so that's how is it.", the second son finally realized of how he got his personification from his friend. "Maa~. Maa~. Nii-san already told us, he didn't take a peek. You trust him right?" Kuroko confirmed with his head.

He continued joking, "Ahhh. I'm so envious. You've bought him a gift even if Nii-san is moping around all day."

* _Does he really have to put salt in the wound? Tsk. But Jirou got a point. I can't even blame him for bad mouthing earlier. It's me on the line. Me and my stupid feelings. I'm already decided to keep this friendship. But I can't explain myself from something I can regret. Damn, I'm all jumbled up._ *, the captain mused.

"I-I'll still give him his gift even if we're not settled.", the bluenette speak up in a barely audible voice.

Jirou interfered already for them to have a good standpoint before coming home, "(Hai.) Alright (Hai.), Alright. That's enough. Let's talk this out at home." He stayed from his position at the middle of the two basketball fanatics and do his talking, like hell that they should just get through with this. Label him as a bridge but it's a more good sound than having them break apart from their creation of an imaginary wall beside each other. Is it really that bad to be close with each other? - a question he formed in his mind.

.

.

At the Kaijo captain's humble abode, the three guys were welcomed by the whole family, Kasamatsu's parents and Kuroko's father. All arms on their hips and thumping their whatever side of foot.

"Tetsuya. Why so late? Your Papa got so worried.", the young adult grouched. "You didn't even replied back from my texts."

"Jirou. Where have you been? Did you get in a fight again?", Akio was next in line. "I thought you have change because of Tets-kun. Really, I'm truly disappointed if not."

"Yukio, honey. What is the meaning of this?", Masami succeeded the query. "Are you with them the whole time? Why didn't you even informed me?"

 **ARRFFH! RAFF!** \- Nigou joined the crowd.

'What to say?' was the only thing playing on the trouble maker's mind. It could be a problem if the two good guys would get drag to his hidden complications. Same thing with the blue elite, he can't tell them the truth that his friend was put into a life and death situation. He'll really blame himself again if it comes to that realization.

Kuroko looked at his friends, feeling accountable again of what had materialize earlier. He sighed. In all due time, he bowed ninety degrees above the wooden floor and apologized, "Papa. Akio-san. Masami-san. I'm really sorry about this."

"I made them play with me in basket ball for a longer time.", he continued. "We're so caught up in the moment that we forgot about the time."

Thin and narrow shoulders, how could he just shoulder them all - the weight of deception. But if they didn't say anything, they would not move forward. Both truth and lies are hurting them. There must still be a decision to make and still, the safest route has been delivered, well quite smoothly.

Parents of both parties were moved by his sudden apology.

"Tetsuya, that's fine and all. But please next time, text us back immediately.", Yuichi said.

Masami made a motherly stance and stated, "Your Papa's right. We were so worried about you guys."

"It may sound as exaggerating but that's how we really felt when we received no response from the three of you.", Akio conformed.

Finally, the eldest son speaks up, "(Hai.) Yes. We're sorry about that." He bowed down and put his hands on his younger brother's head and lowered it too.

"Yosh~. Now that you are all sorry for what you have done, the three of you can eat now.", the Kasamatsu commander said. "I bet you guys are hungry after your game."

She giggled. "Yuichi-kun have brought his tempura for us. Boy, it was so delicious."

"Masami-san, that's an overstatement. It was not that exceptional.", the dealer scratched the back of his head.

The old man of the house patted his back and muttered, "It's still delicious. Thanks for having it with us."

And so, the older faction had their time while the three teens proceeded on the dining area. Saburou must be sleeping now since they haven't spotted him along the way. It must have been late so they finished their meal in a hastily manner. The tempura was more delectable when dipped to the special sauce, that must have been the secret.

.

The petite boy notify his father to wait for a while since he'll now be talking to his friend. Jirou let them be in their room and gone off to take a bath. He just wished them to be alright after he got back.

The awaited moment, a face to face private conversation or vis-à-vis tête-à-tête in French, we could say. The tense build up and they stared at each other for a minute. Kuroko took the initiative and started the conversation, "Yukio-senpaii."

His friend looked at him earnestly. The teal haired boy continued, "Let's get straight to the point. I was really disappointed from you, sorry."

Arrow strike. Undetermined thousandths of life points were diminished. The ever blunt person doesn't even know how to hold back even if it hurts.

"How could you just yell from Jirou-san earlier from a simple joke? And what's more, you didn't even texted me if you can't come to our secret training.", he exhaled. "What do you want from me to feel? Just accept everything like I can understand it all."

Multiple Arrow Strike. The captain's life points is reddening in pain. His friend is on a roll. One more hit and he's going to raise the white flag for his heart.

"I'm fine being ignored by most people but what's saddening is the idea that one of my closest friend right now is doing it.", he paused.

* _No, that's not it. I don't want you getting that idea. It's not what I wanted you to feel._ *, the blue elite wanted to tell that but closed his mouth.

Kuroko lowered his face and mumbled, "But you know what, I'm also disappointed with myself."

"W-Why's that?", the raven haired captain manage to talked back. Now that's a surprise.

"The fact that I let you go. I regretted that.", he said. "Having you think it all by yourself is something a friend should not do. You're the one who showed it to me."

Kasamatsu's eyes widen. Yeah, he did that. He wanted the petite boy to know that he's not alone. And that's all he thought during that one time, nothing more and nothing less.

The bluenette pursue what's on his mind, "I did not find that annoying or imposing. I discovered your concern behind your friendship."

"You gave it to me freely and I was happy to have you.", he said. "You stayed by my side. You listened. And you tried to understand."

Those were too many praises for him, that's not right. Things that he thought might not be another case anymore.

Kuroko finished, "But I've been selfish. I spoiled everything. I'm sorry for not looking out to you."

"What? What, Tets-kun? What are you saying? I can't comprehend your last statements.", Kasamatsu is now talking back.

"What I'm saying is, I did not bother on what's bothering you.", the trickster twisted some tongue. "Don't you trust me that I will understand you?"

"That's not it. It's not that easy", Yukio said in a low voice. Maybe it's time for him to settle things.

The blunette moved his face closer to his friend, "Then, what? Please tell me so I can understand."

Six effin' seconds. Kasamatsu stated, "Maybe I'm not a good guy after all. And surely, it's not your fault, Tets-kun." Kuroko nodded. This must be Jirou's observation and if they continue, he might tell him everything.

"You must have seen me jealous from looking at the sweat shirt that Ryu gave to you. He gave you something valuable when I haven't giving you anything like that.", he exhaled. "But there's more to it." The petite boy nodded again. Okay, he's getting back again from giving him some return.

"The thing is, I may not look at you in the same way. I don't know.", Kasamatsu bit his mouth.

Kuroko furrowed his forehead, "Meaning?"

"You know how much I'm concern about you. It's more than that also.", he said. "A special friend? Err, how should put it?"

Oh God, the eldest son of the Kasamatsu household doesn't know what he's saying anymore. He might even know it but anything that pop in his mind, he just let it spit it out. Orders, sequence, heck, he didn't care anymore if it sounds irresponsible. He needed to tell him now or else, he would be breaking the trust that his friend put to him.

The raven haired captain scratch his cheeks and said, "As a guy, I wanted to do more things with you. I wanted you to know that I'm enjoying everything we had together."

"I like the idea sleeping next to you. And-", stopped from his bickering, the Phantom Sixth Man interfered, "Then, special friend it is. Let's leave it as that."

Let's take that back, maybe he doesn't need to know everything. Maybe they should just take things slowly, like they say, nothing great can come of from rushing over things. Sometimes, there's more worth in the wait.

"We're not pressing the issue anymore?", the blue elite asked.

"Hrrrm, I think so. If you keep saying things that you like, I might blushed in a few more seconds.", he deadpanned. "Yukio-senpaii. I think you're overthinking too much."

"You think so?", his friend asked again and never minding his first sentence.

Kuroko held his hands and answered back, "Yeah. But please keep in mind, I don't mind you being jealous or selfish. It's pretty normal, anyway."

Yukio blushed, his attacks made him naive. The trickster chuckled, "I actually like the sound of a special friend. It makes me feel, ahm, special."

A new stamp for their friendship. Whatever their definition to it, as long as it's been fortified, that's more than enough to be happy about it. Some things are not cleared up but they thought that it should be fine. They have each other. No odds can't be even if they do it together.

What's surprising, the point guard hugged him to himself. He whispered, "I can be selfish, right?" The petite boy nodded. "Tets-kun, sorry, I wanted to do this after what happened earlier."

Kuroko tried to joke, "I was so cool, right? I protected Jirou-san from the bad guys."

Yukio affirmed with his head and whispered again, "Don't do that again, please. My heart is gonna explode if something bad happen to you."

"Yukio-senpaii.", the petite boy could only mutter.

"I will never going to leave you again, I promise.", the raven haired captain declared.

The Phantom Sixth Man could feel his heart beat. It's full of life and kind of relaxing. He asked, "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise, Tets-kun.", he hummed.

They talked for a while on other things after their make up session. The responsible captain went back to normal as he nagged him about their morning session. No more big back packs, and Nigou is out of the participants. He reasoned that the dog can be walked by his father on their school time.

When Jirou got to their room, he saw the two in a peculiar position. Tetsuya is sitting on top of his brother's lap. Then he thought, maybe being close with each other is not pleasing to his eye.. like a dust swooshed inward, and his eyelids didn't filtered it at the right moment. As a a result, it get irritated for some reason. Oh boy, he's the one who's envious in here. Reasons for it is the attention of the two guys, if the arrangement would be like this, he's nothing more than a third wheel to their newly created secluded circle. The bridge theory was not a good idea, he thought.

"Jirou-san. You won't believe this but Yukio-senpaii and I make up.", his friend greeted.

The trouble maker eyed him, "Well, I could see that. Congratulations, then."

* _Ah. They really are close now. And look, Nii-san is not all flustered anymore. They look so comfortable with each other now.. now here's the question, should I be allowed beside them? I mean, I'm nothing more but trouble. (Sigh).. I was really happy that Tets-kun really acknowledge me as his friend.. of how he protected me and stayed by my side, no matter what. The same thing with Yukio-nii, he was glad that I made him feel good. But now, looking at them, I feel so complicated._ *, the second son mused.

Kuroko made a sudden voice, "I think I wanted to stay over the night.. But."

"But?", Yukio wanted him to stay too. He thought that a renewed contact must be celebrated right away. Celebration, in a way that they could just talk things out regarding their future encounters. Simple things like discussing about their interests, ideals and preferences. Now that he think about it, they haven't done that in the first place.

Back with the reality...

"I'm still not finish with your present.", the petite boy responded softly.

The raven haired captain muttered, feeling giddy with how things went smooth, "Ah, okay. I understand. But Tets-kun, just don't overdo it."

"As long as it belongs to you, I will treasure that dearly.", he finished.

Kuroko just nodded to end their day. At first, he wanted to tell him that he'll make it special because he wanted it to be like that but since he planned it to be a surprise, the thought just perished into the dust.

XXX

The contrast of hotness is coldness. Temperature wise, that's correct. But when it comes to seasons in a tropical country, it's just the sunny and rainy day. Now at it, by the way, the next day which is Thursday, went accordingly to plan. A normal phenomenon called summer rain has passed through their places, meaning, no morning activity and secret training. It seems to be not letting out for the whole day.

The trickster called his friend early in the morning to inform his plan for the day.

"Good morning, Yukio-senpaii. Sorry if I call you out this early.", Kuroko greeted.

The raven haired captain yawned back. He said, "Good morning, Tets-kun. Hehe. It's fine, I preferred it this way." He totally smiled from that. "So what's your call?"

"Ano~. I just wanted you to know that I'm planning to stay an overnight at Kagami-kun's place.", the bluenette responded. "I-Is that alright? I've got some things to do with him."

Kasamatsu chuckled while moving on a place where he can't disturbed his younger brother sleeping. He answered, "It's fine. It's fine. Do you think I would get worked up from that loud friend of yours?"

"I don't think so, also. Kagami-kun only got basketball in his head.", the petite boy said in a monotonous voice.

"You said it.", Yukio chuckled again. "Ah, this sucks. I don't have the chance to see you this day."

"Me too. Then, let's hate the rain, starting now.", Kuroko joked.

The raven haired captain just laughed it off. Even though he liked the idea, it was way too funny.

As he regained his composure, "That's not a good idea, Tets-kun. It's too immature."

Someone woke up beside the teal haired man and exclaimed sluggishly, "Is that Yukio-kun?" The little bluenette said 'Yes' and the other man speak up again, "Well, you guys better get back to sleep."

"The rain's not gonna go off from the time being.", he said. "Tetsuya, I won't let you out even if you guys wanted to jog in your raincoat. It's too risky."

The petite boy smiled. He replied, "Of course, Papa. We'll listen to you."

'Good' was the last response before his father went back to his slumber on his son's bed. Since Yuichi made an appearance last night at the Kasamatsu household, the trickster invited his old man to sleep with him together as a kind of reward. The dealer was quite pleased with his son's consideration so he accepted the offer.

"Ahm. Yukio-senpai. What's your plan today? Mind if I ask.", Kuroko asked after his father toned down and moved outside his room.

The raven haired captain just brood for a minute and responded, "Well, I think I don't have any. I might just review the videos of our next opponents."

"Is that so.", the trickster paused. "Don't you have any friends to hang out with?"

"Tets-kun, I think I have an idea of what you are trying to say.", Yukio retorted quickly. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

The teal haired guy is still anxious so he said, "I-I'll call you again later when I arrived at Kagami-kun's apartment."

"Okay.", Kasamatsu said. He may have this single word but his happiness meter has gone through the roof, mainly because of his friend's cheeky moves. Tets-kun really doesn't have to do that but since he insisted, he'll just expect this call of him, later on. After that reply, the two guys decided to end their call and continue with their day.

.

.

From then on, the time went usual. Kuroko got Kagami's lunch which is Salmon and Marinated Shrimp Salad. On his usual honest remarks, he commented, "As expected from Kagami-kun, the dish is so delicious."

"Glad you like it.", the red head bumped his fist on his chest. Then he gazed back at his partner, * _Now who's the childish this time.*_ There's a blemish of the salad sauce beside his lips.

Kuroko saw him that he is being eyed out by his partner. He noted, "If you got something to say, Kagami-kun. Just tell me."

"Aside from the sauce beside your lips, well-.", the Seirin stopped and he saw his friend getting his handkerchief. "Oh, I forgot mine.", the trickster said. Kagami, then grinned from his loss and offered his own.

"Thanks, Kagami-kun", Kuroko said while wiping that excess foreign object in his face. "So? What's next?"

"Ah, right. As I was saying, ahem.", the power forward lulled. "I'm quite curious why you wanted to learn how to bake a cake." When he looked back at his friend, his eye contact is still on him so he gestured some shaking hands in front of him. He said, "Ah, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

The trickster landed a weak smile and replied, "It's from my friend yesterday. He got his birthday this Saturday."

"Do you think I could make it, Kagami-kun?", he questioned back.

* _Oooooh. I thought it was for me. Stupid, me. Why do I get my hopes up? I thought he remembered my birthday when I told him on one of our hang outs in Maji Burger. It was really unexpected when I suddenly asked out for his birthday and as usual from his face, he said it in his usual tone. It was way too long before we get to his birthday, actually. But then, he asked back and I told him directly mine. The 2nd day of August, it's going to be this next Wednesday._ *, Kagami thought from his partner's statements.

"O-of course, Tets-kun. You're such a quick learner in many other things.", the tiger soul managed to reply. "Besides, I'm your instructor."

This time, it's full force. Kuroko smiled adorably. He said, "I'll be counting on you, then. Kagami-kun." Like an infectious disease, his partner returned the favor but not as willingly as he wanted to.

Tetsuya speaks up again, "By the way, since you're going to teach me, mind if I create one for your birthday?"

The question – Is he really hearing it right? Of course! When it comes to the Phantom Sixth Man, even the lowest voice that he released can be unconsciously recorded in his auditory nerves. Not that he's proud of it and makes him like a creep for doing it but he can't help it. He had taken a liking to his partner in court and there's no room for denial. Beat it as a normal rising of adolescent cells but this is his own feelings. No one could ever take that away.

"S-s-sure. I'll be v-v-very happy to have one.", the basketball idiot stuttered but loudly.

Maybe they forgot their place, but the rest of the Seirin basketball team was gossiping about the two. Well, not like of a group of girls that berate other people but these guys don't know what to think from their trump cards. Their connection is a great asset in their team, alright. But if they step out of the line beyond that, they think hardly.

Imagination bubble appeared. Kagami made a dunk from his partner's long pass. He yelled loudly like from his usual attitude and then, hey, Kuroko is already beside him. The trickster asked his light to lower down and he quickly planted a kiss on his cheeks.

"Kagami-kun, you're really great.", Kuroko deadpanned.

The basketball idiot smacked a smooch on his partner's forehead and replied, "This is because of you, Kuroko." And so, a vibrant stare with each other, lasted. With that, the bubble went off also.

.

No way could those two be chummy together inside the court, especially on their daily practice. The Seirin captain couldn't handle it and went outside the reality dimension. Right, he fainted.

"Captain, don't leave us! We still have a game after this.", some of them yelled.

Kagami looked at them and commented, "What the hell are they doing?"

"Maybe he ate another lemon from Aida-senpaii.", Kuroko said in a monotonous voice. The basketball idiot gulped and got a pale face. He was about to shout when his shadow blocked the entrance of his mouth. "Don't say it, Kagami-kun.", he said.

"Are~. What are you two doing?", the caramel haired girl was already at their back and she got her paper fan on her hand.

The horror train passed by and his heart beat pumped hard in a countless times as he saw their coach. He was about to say, 'It's the Lemon Queen, Aida-senpai.' Way to go friend, but really, the red head could now smell his soft hand. From that, his head is also thumping abnormally as heat suddenly envelopes it. Heaven and hell collide. 'Please don't bleed, nose.', he's fighting hard in his own way.

"Oh this? I didn't think that Kagami-kun would be choosy with his vegetables.", Kuroko said in a straight face. "So I inserted the Jalapeno forcibly in his mouth."

When he looked back at their Ace, he was really breathing hard so he removed his hand quickly, "Ah. Sorry, Kagami-kun."

The almost flat-chested girl examined them first. Well, they're not acting weird and it's pretty common for them to do things like this. Kagami looks like an idiot as usual. Is he a puppy or what? Why is he letting the small guy control him? Oh well, as long as he's doing good every other day, then it's fine for the mean time.

"Okay, whatever.", she said. "Just finish your lunch already so we can prepare more from our game."

When they were left alone, the previous girl shouted of what had happened with their captain.

Kuroko smiled from the scene and was glad that he was on this team. No pressure, no standing and no stupid rule like winning is everything. The team just consists of average humans with only the desire to play with their liked sport. Beside him is their Ace, the one who can lead them to their victory. He had always thought that this man can be in par with his old friends, a Miracle that did not become one of the Miracles. Since he is his shadow, this time, he won't let that light be in disarray.

He announced, "Kagami-kun, let's win our next game, together with our team."

The red head who was really fascinated with his partner, get a grip, and shouted, "Of course, buddy!"

XXX

At the Kanagawa prefecture, screams of victory were proclaimed by the Kaijo team. Kasamatsu saw his phone vibrated at the medium opening of his bag so he immediately gets it.

.

To: Yukio

From: Tets-kun

Message: We've won our second game. I'm sure you guys made it too, am I wrong?

.

Kasamatsu gave out a smile and replied positively. Someone patted his back and stated, "Captain, can you stop those two from screaming? They're bothering all the beautiful girls in the court." He didn't mind the ladies man from his second sentence and instead turned his attention away from him.

The raven haired captain took a glance on his friend's complaint and saw Hayakawa and Kise filling out the field with their annoying voices. He didn't think twice and landed a blow with the two on their head.

 **BLAGH! TOINK!**

"Would you guys cut it off already? Geez, don't you have any shame in your body?", Kasamatsu grumbled.

The young model pouted, "But, Kasamatsu-sempaii. We've won. We should be rejoicing-ssu."

"Kise is l( **r** )ight. The whor( **l** )e Japan shou( **l** )rd know that we al( **r** )e the best team.", the power forward exclaimed in a very Hayakawa manner.

Kasamatsu was about to throw a lecture when Kise speak up again, "Heh. Then, we'll get Kurokocchi on our team if we're the best. Am I right, Hayakawa-sempaii?" The loud mouthed second year nodded and he uttered again, "Yosh~! Let's go over there, Hayakawa-sempaii and declare our success-ssu."

Moriyama face palmed. How did those two become so close after just one day? The two guys are brimming with so much energy; one is positivity while the other one is enthusiasm. When you combined these two, it's enough to fill out a screaming band. Oh heavens! If there is another case of Noah's Ark, please don't let them pair up in the ship. No one will ever survive, if ever.

On the other personality, something is ticking out. It's not a time bomb but the annoyance trigger of their captain. He bellowed, "Where do you think you guys are doing?" He grabbed the back of his two subordinates. "Didn't I tell you two to stop it now?"

The bi-forwards nodded tensely. But, Gah. Kasamatsu is not a terror captain; he just wanted order in their team. A respectable one, yeah, that's what he dreamed of. He tried to calm down and come up with saying, "Seirin also won their second game. Is that fine for settling you guys down?"

The mode gun collector internalized but speak out loud what's on his mind, "As expected from Kuroko-kun. I bet the other team was astounded to his cool passes."

"Yeah, Kurokocchi is the best.", he put a high five on the brunette. When their hands clapped, he thought of something else. He said, "Kasamatsu-sempaii, how did you know about that, by the way?"

Camera view shifted on the face of the Kaijo Captain and made a close up. He lied, "W-well, I got my own resources."

The tall blonde eyed him for a few seconds and uttered, "Eh. Is that so? Okay." He rested his hand on the back of his head and exclaimed, "It might just be my imagination. I mean there's no way that Kasamatsu-sempaii would have Kurokocchi's number."

"Hayawaka-sempaii told me yesterday that he will never give it to someone else.", he continued. "Oh well, Kasamatsu-sempaii could not hide that from me. Right, sempaii?"

Yukio couldn't answer back immediately. "Okay. Silence means yes.", the Copy-Cat prodigy said.

Kise dragged his rival and they made their exit outside the field. The raven haired captain just followed behind them and thought of what his younger colleague said, * _Damn that selfish bastard. Is he trying to provoke me? He doesn't own Tets-kun. I don't have anything to hide from him. We'll just tell him when the time comes. Stupid Kise._ *

XXX

Front door of Kagami's place, the owner remembered something, "Oh. Kuroko, I forgot something to buy."

Looking at the basketball enthusiasts, they already had a bag full of ingredients for their baking session. Taiga handed over something to him, "Here's the key. You can get in before me. This will be really quick." His friend nodded and the Seirin Ace made a dash.

Kuroko organized first the things beside and finally opened the door.

What he saw inside was an unidentified man. He has slick, black hair and got a nice build. He also looks cool and mature. But more than that, he's totally naked. He was drying his hair with a towel and called over, "Oh, is that you Taiga. Sorry, I barged in without-"

The stranger was the one who got shocked but in a very composed manner. The teal haired boy just stared at him and it caught the attention of the unnamed teen. He moved closer to the petite boy and cornered him with his hand to the wall. He said, "May I know who this pretty boy in front of me?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko.", he said with a blank face. "I'm sorry for looking too much, mis-"

The tall guy smiled. "Tatsuya Himuro. That's my name. I'm Taiga's older brother.", he replied in a very endearing way. "Don't worry about it. I'm the one here who's at fault."

"H-Himuro-san.", was all the bluenette could say.

During their intercourse, well, not the sexual one but only the unexpected contact, the original owner rushed over, back at his place. Kagami was notified by the caretakers when he got down and some handsome guy wished for his place. He didn't know why but he had the urge to return back and sprinted all the way to his unit.

"Tatsuya, what are you doing to Kuroko!?", he scowled back.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko meets first Mixer

* * *

 **BTS! NG-SHUU! Specials:**

"G-g-get away from me, you ghost!", the pierced-tongue guy freaked out. He slipped out a folding knife in his pockets and directed it to the supposed paranormal. Jirou got alarmed as he saw that pointy object and rushed in front of his friend.

The trickster acted calm and whispered softly behind his friend's back, "Jirou-san, I'll scare him off at his back. You get his knife when he lowered his guard." The second son did not think too much and trusted him with his simple request. He affirmed with his head.

"J-Jirou-kun, are you retarded?! Get out in there! H-he is going to eat us all.", still quivering in his form. Without any seconds more to delay, the Phantom Sixth Man moved swiftly behind Mr. Shitface's back. He murmured in his ear, "That won't do, mister. Boo."

"YAAAAAAA!", the leader of the pack screamed like any girls could do.

Jirou made a powerful kick but it landed on the stupid scoundrel. The other guys had run off and his knife has been taken care off. But what now, the long brown haired guy is unconscious. His face looks shitter than the normal.

"Jirou-san, if it's not rude, is the trash can a better place for him?", Kuroko suggested.

The trouble maker smiled and scratched the back of his head. He responded, "Well, I think that's a brilliant idea."

They helped each other and literally thrown the lifeless body in the garbage can, slumping his ass first. Jirou cleared his hands and looked like they have done a great job. Tetsuya, on the other hand, got a plastic bag and covered the face of the shit.

"Phew, that was a close one.", the second son said.

The trickster also got tired and unreasonably speak up, "Jirou-san, let's go now to your house. I got tired from that."

"Ano~. Could you give me piggyback ride?", he requested.

Jirou was more than happy and get him instantly on his back. There's goes the route when a new kind of bond was formed. Title is 'Partners in Crime'.

 **END OF BTS! NG-SHUU! Take 6**

* * *

If ever you didn't get what's the meaning of the asterisked bold italized words above, then this section is for you:

 **Concept Cameo:**

Stake of Retribution - Kurapika's nen ability: Judgement Chain. A blade on the end of the chain, enters the victim's body and wraps around the heart. Borrowed from Hunter X Hunter.

Phantom Troupe - is a world renowned gang of thieves holding the title of an A-Class Bounties organization. Borrowed from Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Jirou's Past** :

1\. More supportive lines on how he got in trouble.

2\. Moriyama is the mastermind of Yukio's haters.

 **Night Scene** (Wed.):

1\. Yamada got lost again and show up as a member of the group.

1.1 Yamada recognized the ghost as his crush and ruin his moment.

1.2 All-out fight for defending Kuroko.

1.3 Kuroko knew self-defense all along because of Akashi's concern with his security.

2\. The Kasamatsu and Kuroko household went to the basketball court for themselves to pick up the late teenagers.

3\. Continue dispute by bringing another misunderstanding - bringing up Kagami's name and so on.

4\. Overnight stay

 **Thursday Event** :

1\. Morning jogging, then Yamada pop out of nowhere - now why do I keep adding him, well I thought that he's getting cuter and cuter on the latest episodes of Working! (3rd season). Then that's it. *Laughs

2\. Kasamatsu joined the baking class in Kagami's apartment.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Morning at Kasamatsu household..

Saburou wiped his blurry eyes and speak up, "Mama, where's little Sabo?"

"Oh. Good morning, honey.", Masami pecked on his son's forehead. "You mean, Tetsuya#2?"

The bubbly kid nodded. Her mother apologized, "Sorry, baby. Tets-kun already got him back last night."

Saburou made a slamming sound on the table and was surprised, "Mama. Why didn't anyone woke me up?"

"I really wanted to see Tet-san.", he pouted.

The loving mother petted his head and explained, "Now, now, dear. You were sleeping soundly and if Tets-kun knew about waking you up, he'll be displeased that we disturbed your sleep."

"Don't worry. We'll get to see him this Saturday.", she finalized.

"Then. Then.", the grade schooler excitedly said. "He'll finally see my drawings that we got married."

The cutesy maniac smiled and responded, "Of course, honey. I'm sure that he will be delighted."

"Yata~! After that, I think I'm gonna propose to him.", Saburou announced.

"Hoho, now that's what you call a man.", Masami commented.

The other audience beside them sighed in their own way. Would you call someone a man if that's a kid who wanted to marry a guy?

* * *

 **A/N:** Aw, sorry guys for the late update. It's actually four days delay. So yeah, I got some excuses. First, I got sick. Damn that tropical rain, it got me real bad. Second, I've been scrapping all over for the second schemes (look at Rejected Ideas: Night Scene), since I've been reconsidering what's fitting for the series. Third, I've been doing my drafts on Microsoft Word and these green lines keeps coming out, making me recreate the whole sentence, again and again. In the end, I let some phrases unattended; it's my style, anyway. Fourth, I got busy again at work, darn it. So sorry if this is a short one. Anyways, like I've been saying throughout the series, just post your review if you feel like it and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.


	16. Point 14

**A/N:** Welcome back to me. Oh, hello everyone. I hope you guys, are still up to it. The story just went slowly with each and other's thoughts. Truth to be told, it's keeping a toll for me since I've been considering everyone's essential qualities and their feelings on the current time frame. Please, do keep me in-check if ever. All in all, I'm encouraging my readers to post their reviews and maybe give me some advice. Hopefully, we can help each other build our fantasies.

Anyhow, here's the next update for BTS...

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Seriously, you're Making me Pink

The roller coaster of emotions are not yet finished. Preferably, the night is still young for them to close their quarters.

Situated at the local bar in Tokyo, a certain tall blonde is explaining the rules of the game that the current group will gonna play - The Kings Game.

The instructions: Each player has to take a chopstick. Either they are labeled by a numeric figure or a special mark called as "Osama" (King). The base where the imprints are located would be concealed inside a cup so players won't know what they're going to pick. Whoever draws the Osama label will have the chance to decide on a task and then states the numbers of the players who must perform it. Example, number five will have to smooch number two or an easy task like number three will eat all the cakes from the table. Any request is valid since the King's orders are absolute. This inevitably leads to a succession of pant-pissing funny antics.

After each deed is done, the chopsticks are gathered again, and the process is repeated. Usually, everybody gets a chance to be the King, and players relish the chance to exact revenge on those who tormented them in previous rounds of the game.

As Kise concluded his ever energetic elucidation, the emperor eye holder added a little twist in his part, "Your game seems a tad bit normal. Let's make it more realistic."

"Akashicchi, it has always been like that-ssu.", the young model said.

Before answering, the former Teiko captain seized a sample in the prepared Japanese steam cakes. A perfect treat for an emperor, he tried the green tea flavor. It's just right as he taste the delicacy - chewy and slightly sweet. He mumbled, "Tetsuya, you should try one of these. It's not that sweetened."

"I'll try that one later, Akashi-kun. Thanks.", the teal haired guy confirmed. Kasamatsu is currently giving him some recommendation on what sweets he should take. He gave him Vanilla Cinnamon Mochi cakes, Matcha Tiramisu and Japanese Style Coffee Jelly. These varieties had the tendency to complement each other and the sugar intake would not be that high.

Murasakibara as the one who feeds the Phantom Sixth Man from their past times, he also speak favorably of one of his liking from the cylindrical level surface, "Ne~. Kuro-chin. Try this one too. It's vanilla flavor."

* _Geez. These guys don't even know when to give up._ *, the raven haired captain contemplated. He may not have an analytic eyes but as far as he can tell from the Japanese Sweet Dumpling presented, it seems to be fair enough. He voiced out, "I think they're just fine, Kuroko."

"Sure, Murasakibara-kun. I'll just finish this one first.", Kuroko eventually answered.

As for Akashi, he's spacing out as he scanned the two figures in front of him, getting friendly again. Surely, he approved the earlier's performance but he's not someone who will just go down from the front stage. The person beside him and the closest to his intellectual being, Midorima expressed his thoughts in definite terms, "What now, Akashi? Aren't you going to tell us what your idea is?"

Familiar with the voice, Akashi composed himself, "Ah. Sorry about that, Shintarō. I was just thinking of something else." From him within, a Kise-like persona had materialized. The most common thing about liking someone and when he/she is around with other people beside you – the flaming feeling of jealousy. It's a shame for him though, he's supposed to be perfect. He's supposed to be superior and strong, making him as a person deserving of higher praise and affection.

More than anything, he needed to advance, whether for his dampening personality or plainly move on with the current state of affairs inside the room. But no, he chose the third unlisted motive; he wanted to have fun. Yes, that's absolutely right. He already had a laugh, why not make a follow up on it and create some wonderful experience from their unscheduled reunion? It's not as though, that they could gather up like this again.

A date with your upcoming frenemies, now what kind of toast would he make?

Feeling that he regained something, he held his head high and declared, "Here's the deal. We will add another role in the game."

Everyone attended themselves. It's already a shocker to them that they will continue the Mixer.

Akashi resumed, "He's the one who's going to give the orders. We can call him as the emperor."

"Of course, that would be played by me.", he announced deliberately. "We don't want any indecent proposals in this party, right?"

There goes another crazy scheme. All they could do was take another sip of their juicy drink.

"Akashicchi, that's unfair-ssu. How can I have the chance to hug Kurokocchi?!", Kise said carelessly.

Adding more hate in their eyes, Kuroko exclaimed, "But Kise-kun, you've already shove your face into mine earlier. Isn't that enough?"

The tall blonde is now sweat dropping from his passive actions and deepen his grave, "A-ha-ha-ha. Kurokocchi, don't tell that out loud. It's embarrassing me-ssu."

"Yukio, I believe you should increase his training menu thrice. He seem to be slacking off.", the former captain of Teiko proclaimed. Before the other guys acted out their dismay, he already made his decision. He grabbed again his canon item, the scissors, and played with it.

He did not agreed to it just because they're fellow captains but for the loving order of proper discipline. Their Ace sure has some loose screw inside his head and as an effect, his behavior is not befitting for an honorable high school student or to put it simply, a role model. Kasamatsu crossed his arms and accepted his terms, "Well, I'm fine with that."

Kise pouted again, "Everyone's so mean." He search for his crush, stood up and shouted, "Kurokocchi, please save me-!"

Aomine couldn't hold it in anymore. The amount of decibel that his sense of hearing has received is definitely the highest pitch in the entire day. Hell, it's louder than when he was singing his stupid song. To top it off, he's pestering Tetsu way too much; that's more irritating, alright. He yelled for the sake of his quivering soul, "Would you just shut the fuck up, Kise!"

His muscles got tensed; Increased adrenaline have flowed in his blood, resulting for his body to require more oxygen so as an automated response, it ups his breathing rate to up air intake. He growled again, "Geez, we aren't going anywhere in here."

Silent seeps from Kise's mouth. He's getting bullied again by everyone. It's not that he's used to it but he can't just let the terror captain say what he wants. He's still a man of many, many words.

The Oha-Asa believer coughed. He's certainly not an expert in the field of interpersonal synergy yet his intuition tell him to redefine the atmosphere. He redirect the conversation to one of the person beside him, "Akashi, I beg to disagree, but what's going to be task of the King."

"That's easy, Shintarō. After the Emperor has given his order, the King has the right to accept or decline the proposition.", Akashi answered and he's facing his former vice-captain. "After all, the King is just a figure head most of the times while an Emperor governs a whole lot of hearts."

Discontent is still swirling around his well-being, Aomine uttered, "Oi, Akashi. Are you telling us that you're not going to join the game?"

"Daiki, I didn't say anything about that.", the red haired guy replied. "I can still play in the game."

From the very back corner of the room, a booming voice emerged from there, "Then, r( **l** )et's get this game ar( **l** )l( **r** )eady!"

The non-serious basketball player got the urge to scratch his purple long hair. He muttered, "Kuro-chin, I can't understand him. Is he doing that on purpose?" He maybe a kid at his act but his brains are not that dead. There are no two ways about it, when it comes to people who are taking advantage of Kuro-chin, he's way too sensitive about things concerning him.

"Murasakibara-kun, trust me.", Kuroko answered. "Hayakawa-san is doing his best to overcome that."

He can still feel the wet but warm tears that has shed to his clothed shoulders. They were real, he could warrant that. The weight is so heavy for him to not notice that. It must be manly to just absorb it all through the years but he can't lie to himself that he's getting broken from each passing day. Maybe he's not the correct person to correct him, but as someone who experienced severe isolation, and really, he has so many reasons to help him. The wrong in here if he, in his capable hands, ignored him down the cruel road.

With the looks of an eye with determination on it, Murasakibara finally let it off, "Well, if Kuro-chin said so, then, that's got to be it."

Hayakawa smiled.

Nope, he didn't have to say his gratitude. Such commotion is unnecessary and his honest remark would just be painted with black hue from almost all the people inside the room. Kuroko should not be bothered anymore, he thought.

They can continue their eventide texting and no one can interfere their non-physical communication.

It's frustrating, though. He already promised to himself that he will change in this party. But when he compared himself to his hero's other great friends, he hesitated again. On the contrary, he admired his friend much more. He never bragged about his achievements and his feet are always the ground, making sure that he's always on human level. Heck, he was so impressed by him.

No wonder all these guys around him are head over heels for his attention.

XXX

"Number 6 will have to say meow in the end of his sentences during the whole party.", Akashi said in a straight, stunning face.

That's how their game started.

Now, what's that about? The overrated shogi player, a cat fetish or what? The demand is too wide and really a random from him, wait, no. It's totally madness. Like woah, they're all basketball-headed boys in the room. Such requests should be coming from a young, insensitive girl who wanted little piece of entertainment.

But based from the looks of his eyes, he's damn serious.

Well, he should be, since the same command could be falling for him too. The next thing they know, they were believing that ruin should overtake him by surprise. The net that he hid should entangle him, that he should fall into the pit, in his ruin. Some friends they are, but as lively teenagers, there would be a time when they should act like one. Just take note, they're not angry or anything, the whole thing is already messed up, so better just go with the effin' flow.

However, luck did not side with them. The red head drew his stick and showed it to everyone. He was the appointed king so he would effortlessly accept the current terms. Number 6 threw his number and roared, "Fuck with this!"

"Aomine-kun. The King's order is absolute.", the teal haired guy retorted.

No. No. He's not going down with this. He still got his pride attached to him. He countered, "To hell with this! There's no way I'm gonna do that!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Aominecchi's such a sore loser.", the Kaijo Ace and his amusement. "Come now, Aominecchi. Just say meow in your sentences and it's over-ssu."

Murasakibara commented while eating the other flavor of the Mochi cakes, "Mrmmm.. Mine-chin is.. Mrmmm.. acting like a kid.. Mrrmm.."

Okay, it's exit time. He had enough of this farce. Shouting over this senseless teens would never benefit him. And so, rough like his attitude, he made a bang in his rising, and without looking back, he move directly to the door.

Needless to say, the Phantom Sixth Man already made his way and grabbed one of his wrist, "Aomine-kun, please wait."

The tanned-skinned guy got startled. It's during this time when he got to say 'When the hell did you get here, Tetsu?!'. But for this instance, his feeling could not be define with vocabulary words. The notions are as of the following: he should have just let him leave the premises since he should have known that he's a whole crap right now (Tetsu knows him well so he should have known), his former teammates are pissing him off directly for being such a nuisance to Tetsu.. and last, after the familiar touch, he came to a light that Tetsu never have left his side and still right there, supporting him from behind to not forget their love for basketball. Dang, it's pretty complicated. His stressed lines are appearing again from his handsome face. So yeah, he's going to do it again. It's not like he has any more option.. so deprived of logical thinking, he's still going to display his ignorant back and do his unreasonable thing.

Until, his proud rear was embraced entirely by the person with equal blue as him. Kuroko muffled, "I said wait, Aomine-kun."

The other member just watched them in fascination. He brought that up to himself since it goes without saying that their trump card is much stubborn than any guy in this room.

* _Sheesh, Tetsu. Just let go of me already. You're being unfair ag-_ *, he stopped midway.

He may be downright that he don't know what he has to say but Kuroko uttered, "Aomine-kun, if you're still planning to leave, then I have no other choice than to beat you up."

"...", Aomine was the one who doesn't know to say after that. Oh God, this is what you called life with Tetsu. As if he's not going to crack from that violent counteraction. As a matter of fact, it has always been him who can make him happy, aside from their dear sport.

Seconds after, his whole body is shaking from the tingling emotion that he got from his former best friend. He laughed hard with an inkling that they're the only people inside the closed space. He said, "What the fuck.. m-meow. Ha-ha."

For the purpose of not letting Tetsu down, he given up.

Breaking his benighted form earlier, he eventually face his previous shadow and informed him by ruffling his hair, "Oi, Tetsu. If you're going to threaten someone, you should use force already.. M-meow."

"Well, it's fine now since you're not leaving anymore.", the light bluenette said in a not so straight face. Aomine threw a smile for his pleasing expounding. But then again, he changed his mind instantly and performed an ignite pass in his friend's tummy. "Or so I thought, Aomine-kun."

The pain is categorized as acute. Even if is is short term, the damage is piercing through and somewhat reminded him of where it is used to be felt. He bellowed, "D-damn it, Tetsu. What was that for? .. meow.."

"Y-Your smile, Aomine-kun.", Kuroko replied, out if his usual demeanor. "It's as if you didn't do anything wrong."

* _Fuck, Tetsu. Stop making that kind of face._ *, the navy bluenette contemplated as he gaze upon Tetsu. Illegal would be the word. It's the only thing that come up in his mind, for the wonderful view in front of him. Keeping his cool, and he already received his fluffy moment, he then said, "Okay, I get it. L-let's go back, Tetsu."

For some reason, Kuroko is just looking at him keenly, not budging from his fixed position. A furrowed head was his response from that, and then think back from his ero-head. But he didn't have to do that since the trickster already made an inaudible gesture in his mouth, and for that, he renounced, "..M-Meow".

At long last, the light bluenette nodded, resulting for Aomine to drag him back to their place before they could get another word from their terror captain.

.

.

The first cast has been established. The effect of it is the obvious snorting of some members of the group. Naming them is not needed since the cycle of such action has infected the preponderance of the guys. Before the harmless epidemic would take over their remaining sanity, Akashi declared the second plead, "The next order, the King alongside with Number 1 will stay inside that closet for an approximate of twenty three minutes."

There goes another arbitrary request. Though, they already have a hunch on this mystery. No other hypothesis could be formulated if there is one figure on their group has gotten the awareness of a certain Akashi. His aim is none other than the Phantom Sixth Man, no doubt about it. Just the idea of Kuroko saying that animal word in his emotionless soft words, oh, could that be a turn on? They wouldn't know now since the curse has been passed. The questionable part in Akashi's tribunal is that he is taking everything upon the judgement of fortuity, kismet or whatsoever.

Aomine, who still has the hateful energy left in him, he protested again, "Oi, Akashi. There's a whole crap of cleaning materials in there.. meow." He's getting some points and for his crucial point, "How the hell will we fit in there if Murasakibara and I were to picked? .. Meow."

"Might I remind you, Daiki. The King still has the option to cancel your concern.", the red head said. He chuckled, "Though, I'll raise the demand more if that happens."

Everyone gulped from that possible threat. The game has come to an extent for a do or die situation. Not waiting for another split of second on worrying the impossible revolution, they drew their sticks.

Akashi clicked his tongue when he got the Number 7 and he even got a twitching eye when Kuroko presented his piece - the King. He didn't bother saying 'No' and waited for the other participants to display theirs.

"I-I'm Number 1 -nanodayo.", Midorima cut the suspense but on his own perspective, Oha-Asa made this miracle happen. Almost all the other guys clenched their sticks from the despicable outcome.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa, are you sure about this?!", Kise eventually burst out his discontent. "Kurokocchi, you're safer than me. Here. Change the number to Five and we're going to have a good time in-"

His common parlance took over the whole field, "Ryōta, I believe that the King's order is absolute. I don't want to repeat that again."

Kasamatsu saw their school's Ace, bubbling up his mouth while he took a sigh for his special friend. His expression has not changed and he don't know if there's care in the least. He leave the decision to him and fight his will of righteousness to take over. After all, it would always be 'No' that would be generated in his Senpai mind. He's perfectly not fine with the whole setup.

.

Inside the closet, there are two mops, three buckets, five scrubs and a whole lot of cleaning powders. There's an ample space for the two of them and they were just pushed inside by the tallest person in their crowd, coming from a direct order by their former captain. Midorima did took a long time (chanting weird, encrypted clauses) moving from that direction so that's got to be the treatment to move on with their phase.

 **CLICK.** \- The sound spread inside the cramped place.

Midorima speaks up, "I-I'll turn around i-if you don't like our current-"

Considerate as always, "It's fine this way, Midorima-kun."

The green head confirmed with his horoscope-ic head. It's not like he has the biggest odds on it, he's just checking the other guy if there are some unpleasantness in his part.

Second after, the mundane silence between them happened again.

For Midorima, the situation is enough for him. A safe haven for his object of desire, a temporal one. Only his eyes can feast upon his body and face. No sign of a ravage beast, an insensitive freak, of a genocidal dictator, a gluttonous giant, an advantageous monkey, and lastly, a nosy senior. Those kind of men are not worth of his involvement. In his own preferred words, it's a waste of time for him.

If only he would be asked, he's more than open to take care of him. It's the persisting fantasy that is always bugging him.

The idea of love didn't really came up to him from the very start of their encounter. Kuroko was one of the hopeless being who only achieved the ranks of the third string. He's one of those delusional kind that will do everything, in order to hold on with something that they really like. It was pathetic, alright.

But, it's only pathetic if his seeds of labor didn't bore fruit. His impression of him, slightly changed as he made a short cut in their league. A brief 'congratulations', he said that. The sparkle began when Kuroko replied the most honest gratitude and the freaking adorable smile. He brushed it off, of course. It's only a glitch, he told himself. Days passed, the unforgettable expression was unconsciously engraved in his space, and as for that, he is now always watching him.

For his daily observation, the boy had a continuum activities of tripping inside the court, losing breath easily and worst, puking. He didn't gave him his physical support since he knew for himself that their relationship did not reach anything from a level called as friend. They are only teammates, and that's it.

Honestly, he's also one of those hard-working person in their team. Night always meets with him from his extensive effort of perfecting his long shots. His routine started changing when his mark.. No, he can't think that kind of concept, it's teammate. So there, his teammate which is Kuroko was assigned to be his partner for the next coming day and nights. Akashi drew the wheel to fortify their arrangement, that it should not be always be Aomine and there should be an experiment of chemistry, bonds and trust in their team. Whatever he is thinking, he's most likely going to comply since the thought must have been processed a lot of times in his captain's intelligent brain.

From the usual, the boy praised him. He complimented him. He acknowledged his greatness on his basketball, all in all. But it's not always, he only does it when the eccentric, prideful, aloof, and lordly shooter made the most beautiful lob. There he thought, he was being watched too. Someone other than his shadow, is taking his own time to look after at his audacious back. Nobody in his life has ever done that, even after showing his unique hobby, and even after saying that they're incompatible; that they will not get along so buzz off.

When the time came when their partnership had put into a test, their combination hit one of the highest peak in offense. It was those times when Kuroko said, "I'll pass the ball to you.. because I believe in you, Mirorima-kun."

Those kind words drifted his conscience to a realization, he's going to betray Oha-Asa. He's not a tough nut to crack when he's going to like someone. The other party is certainly is a guy.. but so what, he's now seeing the unexplained sparks around him whenever he looks at him. He had never experience that to anyone, not to his parents, not to his few friends, and certainly, not to Akashi.

The affection meter only keeps on rising, as each days passed. Kuroko is now inviting him on their hang outs and there's no dubiousness in his cerulean, blue eyes. He's still keeping up with him at his night practice. He's doing all those good things from a standpoint that he's not expecting any return from him.

Well, unfortunately, all he could do was stand or sit somewhere close to him, watching him from his position. Argue in his mind, from the treatment that the other Generation of Miracles is giving to their trump card.

The green head kept his cold shoulders. Why is that so? The tsundere part is in there, most likely. The one thing he didn't want to come into being is their status of their relationship. Friends? That's pathetic. He doesn't want to stick from that line for a cold, long time. He's got a pride of man; a man who can't help but fall in love with another man.

It's better this way, not a friend. They're definitely going to be just strangers from their real feelings, either way.

.

Wrapping up from his thoughts, Kuroko is still looking up at him. Hundreds of seconds have passed and he's on the same posture. He got tensed and voiced out, "W-what's wrong, Kuroko?"

"I was just thinking, Midorima-kun.", the light bluenette said. The green head swallowed a mouthful, * _Wait, what? Did he find something, just by looking at me?_ *

The trickster lowered his self first and went back from their staring, "Are we really that incompatible?"

Shintarō was taken aback, like literally. He was startled, "W-w-what do you mean by that -nanodayo?"

'It's not like that I'm concerned with you or anything the lies in that boundary, it's not what you think at all.', really, that's not something he can come up. Kuroko do it in his deadpanned way, "I really think we're not in good terms. Midorima-kun, do I have to do something for you to acknowledge me?"

He said it, downright. His potential lover of whom he can't tell proper words for him, already shot the critical bullet. Putting up a cover is not appropriate when he's like that. Adding more dull seconds will shaken him more. Midorima didn't cut any chase and said it from the bottom of his so-called heart, "K-K-Kuroko, I have already acknowledge you, that is why I can't get along with you."

"I see.", was only the teal haired guy's response. It was contradictory by hearing it but there should be a meaning behind it. He didn't pry anymore, the important matter is that he has been accepted; that he was not the onion for his vampiric gaze.

What he didn't expect, there's a continuation from the megane guy, "Your strength is completely of a different nature from us, that I can tell you."

And so, it happens again, without him expecting it. The beginning of his sakura blossom-themed background, the most honest gratitude and the freaking adorable smile that he can ever experience, "Midorima-kun, thank you."

 **DOKI. DOKI. .. DOKI. DOKI.**

The tsundere guy was not saved by the bell from the rushing heat in his cheeks. It was for the sudden banging outside their room. The Phantom Sixth Man commented, "That must be, Hayakawa-san."

They could hear his stammering from singing the Doraemon theme song. Yet, another crazy request from their captain.

"It's a good thing, we're exempted for a couple of minutes -nanodayo.", Midorima said, in order to sway away the highly strung intuitive.

A good sign if he's talking, Kuroko crossed the Rubicon by saying, "You know what I think, Midorima-kun?" The shooting guard gazed back at him, completely clueless again from his expression. He continued, "I think, Akashi-kun wanted to have fun."

"That's very presumptuous of you, Kuroko.", Midorima conversed with the topic. Fixing his glasses, "Akashi is not the simple-minded. He got no time for foolishness."

"That's got to be it, Midorima-kun.", the teal haired guy specified. Their former captain in Teiko is in the juncture of teenage days. It's a compete No-No to have a mindset of having no time for enjoyment. Sure, basketball can lift their spirits up, but there are other unexplored things out there in the wild, waiting for them to be experienced. He said, "Akashi-kun barely had the time, maybe that's why he's acting like that."

* _Hmph. It's because he likes you, that is why he's in here. Can't you get that?_ *, the megane guy did a retribution in his mind, but for an audible one, "I think Akashi preferred playing shogi with me rather than lumping himself with the likes of Kise."

"Midorima-kun, you still don't get it, do you? Or are you that jealous of Akashi-kun's attention?", Kuroko said in an impassive, matter-of-fact manner. It's for disgracing one of his friend, it's kind of mean, he thought. He could, yes, tell that the red head likes playing shogi with him, but their former vice-captain is missing something important.

Another step back from the Oha-Asa believer and he is now in contact with the cold walls, he gasped, "W-w-w-where did you get that from, K-K-Kuroko?" He got to be kidding. They do have that sort of leisure but anything more than that is nothing else than a dead case. He retaliated more, "I-I-I don't have that kind of r-r-relationship with Akashi. Y-You're probably misunderstanding everything."

Groaning, no, that's not it. Carbon dioxide aside, he did let out a breath. The trickster explained, "Didn't you observed the looks in Akashi-kun?"

Midorima tried to contemplate that, err, Akashi's looks. Well, he _is_ smiling all the time, pretty common when Kuroko is around. His face with an overlapping array of morphological and movement related features, is the same as ever; not scrunching and it's truly far from portraying a happy one.

The light bluenette added, "That's the same expression he had when we're together at his mansion."

Good, he doesn't want to hear that part. It's the same discomfort in his body that he had when he thanked the red head for teaching him some great stuffs. When in particular, he can do it also if only given by chance.

"He said he was having fun when he make that kind of face.", long story short, Kuroko said that.

* _Like I was saying, it's because you're there. It's certain, that he will smile from your presence -nanodayo._ *, another reciprocation in his part, he just said, "Seriously, Kuroko. I don't see any difference from him."

To make him believe, Tetsuya made a non-verbal approach, telling him to come closer.

The harmless vibes seems to be his charm, Shintarō heed the command. To his surprise, warm hands touched his stern face. Cupping it like a mold of clay, the trickster handled it with care, "Just like this, Midorima-kun, as relaxed as this one."

Stare. Stare. Stare and another stare. He didn't know how long he let the teal haired guy to play with his cheeks. His brain cells must have deteriorated from the careful and mellow touches. He's just there, stoned by the fuzzy feeling he got from him. 'Kuroko, you (Baka) idiot. What do you think you are doing to me?', should he react like that, then without doubt, it'll be a secured turn off. He's not a young girl to do that. Though, his hands get so sweaty, in the end, he touched one of the petite boy's hand, "K-Kuroko."

The green head was about to say that he can let go now, when the outside place began to unveil.

Wide eyes, the well-known sadistic voice dribbled through their ears, "Ara~. Did I interrupt something in here?"

Kise also in the look out and rushed over them. Shoving off their hands, "Kurokocchi, are you okay? Did Midorimacchi harass you or something? Come on, you can tell me everything-ssu."

"Akashi, I can explain.", the shooting guard voiced out. His sane mind can save their day, even if it's the expense of putting up a lie. He just didn't know if he can deceive a certain genocidal dictator.

"We can wait for that.", the red head declared as he took an eye for him. There is another way to humiliate an opportunist, of whom he placed some trust that nothing's gonna happened between them. He resumed, "Ryōta, you can know let go of Tetsuya. We'll settle this with everyone."

.

It was only twenty three minutes after they were locked, but after circling around with their sense of vision, the damage is somewhat horrendous. Kise is actually wearing a skirt, a mini one to boot. The means to get one of this item is not impossible for the group, especially for an Akashi. The young model also seems to be enjoying it as he reacted earlier, "Kyaaaa. Kurokocchi! Don't stare at me too much."

Aomine who's still fore playing the cat suffix was actually bare naked, with only his underpants for his only protection. As his displeasure from the tall blonde, he growled, "Oi, Kise! Don't be such a fuck or I'm really going to kick your ass right now!.. meow."

The one who sang the 'Doraemon No Uta', was worn out from his position. Whole face slumped in the table, "I'm beat."

It must be just timing but Murasakibara's hair is fixed in twin tails and a whole mess of make up is scripted in his face. He said, "Kawa-chin, are you tired? You can go home now if you want." Another one who fell victim was the raven haired captain who is seated at the lap of the tallest man in the room. He advised, "You know, you shouldn't eat a lot of these snacks. It's not proper for such a strong player like you."

A sudden sharp sound resonated through out their table as Akashi coughed from some attention. Looking at him, he is perfectly unscathed. No sign that he really participated in their game. Heck, did the forces of luck even sided on him or the game itself grovel down on him? Hands up, there's no way logic is calculated to conclude the outcome.

Going back to him, he exclaimed, "So Shintarō, how could you explain to us what happened on you two? Why did Tetsuya end up touching your face and what's more, you were holding his left hand?"

The other guys who didn't witness the scene gasped from their position. Typical Aomine interfered, "The fuck with that Midorima! .. meow."

"Calm down, Aomine. I want to hear this clearly.", was Kasamatsu's plea. Surely, he is also shocked from the revelation but putting anger first wouldn't solve anything, it builds nothing and can even destroy everything. It's one of his lessons from his coach when he was about to shut down their Ace from their team. Also, he's not getting goody-goody with the tan skinned guy, just to be clear.

As the ganguro get a hold of himself, the supposed-to-be suspect answered in his usual voice, "It's all a misunderstanding."

Okay, that's a good start. Everyone got his attention. Next, "Kuroko was just checking on me and he saw a gr-"

"If you're gonna tell us that there's a grain of rice in your face, Shintarō, then you should have think more of an excuse.", the emperor eye holder broke it devastatingly. "That's pretty old school, Shintarō. I have used that joke on Tetsuya."

Almost everyone took their time to wheeze. Past is past but the past they're talking about is the earlier sneaky measures that have transpired had converted to a series of gag.

"Ano~. If I may, I will tell what really happened.", Kuroko, the truth-bearer, appealed.

With Akashi's approval sign, the green head brooded, * _Oh my God, is he really going to tell that? But it's like digging your own grave, Akashi. W-well, it's your call. Not that I really care if you get the taste of your own medicine -nanodayo._ *

Probably too late as Kuroko passed the verdict, "The thing is, Akashi-kun. I was just showing him of what face would you make when you're having fun."

Three dotted characters spilled over the environment's speech bubble.

.

"Or am I just wrong, Akashi-kun? I really thought that you were having fun right now.", he concluded in his straight-forward face.

Even an emperor knows how to blush, he made the raised steeple in his hands which covered his cheeks. Again, he was caught off guard. His hobby of human observation is quite scary, since he guessed it right. The good part in there, Kuroko is examining him very carefully to get from that point. To think that his three years obsession is doing that kind of activity to him, he laughed inwardly.

"You are so right, Tetsuya. You see, I'm having fun right now.", the hetero-chromatic eyed teen declared.

Holding his curses, Aomine muttered, "Damn you, Akashi. I'm totally freezing in here, and you say you're having fun.. meow."

Everyone snorted again from his display of damnation.

.

The second life achiever, Midorima uttered his own concern, "So, are we going for another round?" In his part, he's getting feverish from their play. Oha-Asa favored him earlier and he wanted another chance of his luck to Kuroko.

"Ne~. Ne~. Mido-chin, aren't you a bit excited?", the purple haired guy hugged hardly the person on his lap. Oh, he's crushing Kasamatsu from all his force of disappointment. This and that, the guitar hobbyist protested, "Oi, damn it! Ack. You're squashing me too much."

"Yeah, Midorimacchi. You've just smirked, right? I saw that. Don't lie to us-ssu.", Kise joined the ruckus.

The green head averted his eyes and gone tsundere mode, "I-I'm not e-excited. I just w-want to finish this already. As if I wanted to have more time with Kuroko, t-that is not so likely of me."

"Oh-ho, you finally said it, Shintarō. Did you really have that _great_ time with Tetsuya?", poison ivy (baby!) is what he applied in his gritting personality. He still has two cards inside his sleeves. The plan is to proceed on whatever cost it maybe. Risk is always is in there, and by knowing it's value, the thrill is possibly in there too.

The Center tighten the grip, provoking more pain for Kasamatsu's well-being, "Ack! I said-. What the heck! I said stop that Murasakibara!"

In the meanest of time, Tetsuya subjected his own ideals, "Akashi-kun, you're bullying Midorima-kun way too much. What happened inside is only between us, so if you're going to hate him, then count me in."

 ***BADUMP. *BADUMP.**

Midorima's soul is on his own way to the emergency room. How far will his romantic interest on taking him, until they reached Eden? But okay, he's just beeting red from his seat and is fixing his glasses.

"And Muraskibara-kun, please stop that. Kasamatsu-san is hurting, can't you hear him anguish?", the trickster added.

The first set to reconcile, the twin-tailed guy gave his mushroom chocolate crackers for his apologies, "Sorry, Kawa-chin, I just can't hold myself from what I was feeling. Here, you can have this if you want."

"Nah, thanks. I'm already fine when you released me.", Kasamatsu exclaimed, still conscious with nutritional capabilities. He groaned, "Geez, that is some strong feeling you have for suffocating me like that."

Coming from a tan-skinned guy who didn't participate from the hate rally, he commented, "Well, if that was me, I could have crushed you already."

Not that he's really sorry, and cutting the first set from their own collision, Akashi said, "Fine. Sorry about that, Tetsuya. Let's forget what happened earlier."

When Hayakawa saw his friend from letting out the glad sigh, he made the comeback, "Al( **r** )en't we going to continue, guys?!"

Everyone positioned themselves, not because the loud brunette said it but for some body, mind and soul composition.

.

Leading up to the next order, a small guy with almost the same height as Kuroko, and has a distinctive black hair with a red streak and he got those blue eyes also, came in to clean the remaining mess.

"The King will hug Number 3 for one whole minute.", Akashi pronounced.

Now, that's what they're talking about. No more refusals from the group since it had come to this. As for the Kaijo captain, he wanted to at least save his friend's chastity. He's already accustomed to his warmth so there'll be no issue for him.

One by one, they get their number with their very own life in the line. A frigging hug, damn it. The red head didn't specify what kind of hug will be made so maybe it's up to the King to do his perverted thing. A frontal one, ooohh! That just got to be it.

.

"I'm the King again.", Kuroko announced. He said he was fine with the terms and all of them, with no signal from each other, flipped their sticks.

Aomine and Akashi clicked their tongues. Kise and Murasakibara, almost teared up from their distress. What's left now is the one who got the lucky number, "Yosh~! I got Number 3, everyone!"

.

.

Hell, wait. It's a different tone from the remaining participants. Almost completing the rainbow color from their eyes, they turned their attention from the unfamiliar one.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?", the emperor eye holder asked away.

It was the cleaning service crew who answered, "Ah, me? I'm Kazuki Kohori, at your service."

Midorima was mulling over his lucky item earlier but as he saw the illegal winner, he voiced out, "What Akashi meant by that, why did you pick a number when you're not in the game? -nanodayo."

"Look here. As you can see, this guy is already down.", the service crew presented Hayakawa. It must be common to him when he said what he thought, "Don't know but.. I think he's already drunk."

 **DRUNK?** \- a question they had above their head. As they touched their skin, it's different from their normal body temperature. They do feel dizzy, alright. Another recollection is their no-shame conversations and carefree actions. Could it be.. that they're also drunk?

The leak basket has presented himself as he whistle out from around the table.

"Oi, Kise! Don't tell me you ordered this to our drinks!", Aomine slammed the table. For some unknown reason, the unconscious guy is still dead from the world. The previous stuttering must have been his last words from his party life.

Continuing his whistle, "H-Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, Aominecchi."

Keeping their eyes on the suspect, Kohori already claimed his prize, "There, there. You're going to be fine, Mr. Cute Singer." He stroked those teal locks and realized, * _Oooohh, what a soft hair. Wait till I say this to the management._ *

"Tetsuya Kuroko, that's my name.", the light bluenette answered back from spelling out some random nickname. The stubbornness is still within him, "And please stop that, I'm not drunk."

Two strong hands clenched the right arm of the offender, one from a giant, "Let go of Kuro-chin, I _daresay_."

"Let go of Tets-kun.", the other one was from the senior in the group and his voice was blocked by the first agitated person.

Different shades of pain was perceived by the service crew. His scream of agony is not enough for them to let him go. Non-discussed Law of Kuroko, death comes to those who violated their Phantom Sixth Man. Heck, there's going to be an apocalypse for imposing such rude actions. And to think, that all of the Generation of Miracles are around. His sacrifice of life is to be expected.

"Yukio. Tetsuya. You guys can go home now.", Akashi suddenly announced. He really regrets that this has come to an end from some mishaps that he didn't considered. First, the liquor incident. The bartender must be an expert for hiding the alcoholic content in their drinks and for his admission, this must be his first time to have one. Second, the cheeky service crew. He didn't want Tetsuya to see him, slicing _some_ human meat. And the last is the biggest disappointment he had is the execution of his last request - the Pocky game.

He continued, "The Generation of Miracles will settle the things in here. I included Mitsuhiro in the list, so don't worry, Tetsuya."

There's also a twist of unsatisfactory service in his brain, yet the teal haired guy obeyed his violin instructor, knowing that it's for the best for everyone. Continuing their party with a little peace of mind is not advisable from every aspect of their dear morality. He was glad, though. Even if it's to be reckoned, they already had their fun.

Kise gave their presents to their captain and apologized for his foolish mistake. Grunt was his only reply for his younger colleague. He'll probably remember this, until they meet again.

Packed and ready, the other guys bid their farewell. Their messages were a little too anti-climactic, guess it's the influence of some foreign liquid inside their bodies.

"You're Kasamatsu, right?", Aomine initialized and finally, removed the curse. "Take care of our Tetsu. He's one stubborn guy, but he's pretty good."

"K-Kuroko, you should hold on to your lucky item, a-and you will be safe.", Midorima second some motion. "You should t-thank Oha-Asa if you managed to get back home."

"Kuro-chin, don't forget about your promise, okay?", Murasakibara goes for the third. "I'm looking forward for your dessert."

"Tetsuya, take care of yourself.", Akashi finished the act. "Until we meet again."

Kise didn't have his chance since he's already on the hot seat. From that, the rock fanatic duo went out from the vicinity. Whatever happens inside is another mystery from the renowned league of prodigies.

"Now, Ryōta. Would you like to explain why you want Tetsuya for getting drunk?", the red head did the teaser. As a matter of case, he didn't mind also. The important matter in here, is that it should be clear who's the highest rank in the group; that every single detail must be reported to him.

.

.

Getting out from the enclosed space, feels like freedom. The teal haired guy finally stopped his pretensions, "Yukio-senpaii."

"Hrmmm. What is it, Tets-kun?", knowing that it's fine, Kasamatsu also stepped out from the yellow line. Walking with this person beside him is such a nice receptivity. Sharing that same feeling, Kuroko said, "The King's order has been revised."

"Oh yeah, then what is it?", Yukio asked with some snicker on it.

Not minding other things, his warped confidence let it out, "The King need a piggy back ride, that's if you're not drunk."

It's a provocation but just a mild one. The other guy already positioned himself and gestured, "King Tets-kun, you can hop in now."

Kuroko stopped from his tracks and received his reward. He asked again from his familiar position, "Are you really sure you're _not_ drunk, Yukio-senpaii?" During his question, he is grabbing something from his bag.

"Am not.", was his only response. Hearing that, the trickster presented him his gift, "Here. I personally picked that from the store."

"It's long socks. That one has nice features and it will be very-", he stopped from his friend's gratitude.

"Gee. Thanks, Tets-kun.", he said. If only kissing him on his cheeks is not morally wrong between young males in Japan, then he could have done that. Anything is really fine with him, as long as it's from him. His huge consideration is truly appreciated.

Tetsuya is not finished, though. He proclaimed, "Ano~. Yukio-senpaii. That is just a consolation, I'll give you the main presents tomorrow."

The raven haired captain got surprised, "You're kidding, right? I mean, this is enough. I like it, Tets-kun."

"Nope. I'm not kidding, Yukio-senpaii.", the petite boy teased. "You're very welcome for liking it, but.. I already prepared it so you have no choice but to receive it. Okay?"

"F-Fine.", the eldest teen muttered. He lost big time, albeit the happiness meter broke again from it's overflowing contents.

.

A few more seconds, the Phantom Sixth Man pronounced softly, "Happy birthday, Yukio-senpaii."

Okay, this is freaking fluffy. This is more insane than the situation they had earlier. Kuroko is just so Kuroko, effortless from his part yet all pure heart has been poured. Another soft voice from the former hot-headed, "T-Thanks, Tets-kun.. but really you should have save that for tomorrow."

"Can't help it, I feel like saying it.", and then the angelic smile.

Hotness overload, is his reaction from his face. Seriously, he's making him pink. Kasamatsu just uttered, "S-s-s-so what? Where do you think we should go? I'm tired and your house is much closer."

The last tease he had from the whole day made him speechless from the rest of the night. Kuroko said, "You can take me wherever you want, birthday boy. It's your choice."

Drunk or not, he bet that the teal haired guy can pull that out in his ever straight face.

XXX

Yukio's P.O.V.

Night falls, a blackness, thick as velvet, engulfs the world. The absence of light is so complete that not even shadows can survive. But there is one who call himself as one but in reality, his radiance is out-of-the-world, not even the photometers can measure him.

"Yukio-senpaii."

There it is. The coolest calling that I ever had. This must be a dream, I thought.

.

First day in the mid-morning, I found him missing from my side. I don't know what he's up to but all I know is that we ended up going to his house. Thanks to his special tea last night, the headache has finally subsided. I stretched out like an old dad and as I looked down on my clothes, I borrowed again one of his. My lower half-navel can be seen again. I don't know if this is appropriate but Yuichi-san already saw me last night, changing to his son's apparels.

I think it's fine, I can decide that for myself. We're both guys anyway.

Going down was his first surprise. Ready or not, I was greeted by a lot of familiar people. First and foremost, my family; Mom, Dad and Saburou was there. They greeted me from a point that we're at home and that we are really welcome from this stronghold. The next group was the friends that we made together; Yamada (the martial artist idiot), Kazehaya (the cheerful hot-shot), Kuronuma (the gloomy girl) and Sanada (the silent guy who likes cute things). They made their greetings, so I complied in my own respectful way.

Looking at Sanada, his panda sweat shirt has been returned. He's actually wearing it and that made me glad for so many reasons.

.

As I made my way to their kitchen, I finally saw the three missing figures; Yuichi-san, Jirou and Kuroko. They were busy preparing for the food but made their time to greet me. Being myself, I offered my service and as expected, I was shut down by my special friend. He told me to sit down and have a little chat with the guests. Now, I feel like I'm totally useless from hearing those words.

Nevertheless, Tets-kun told me to you know, enjoy my day. Completely beaten by him, I did have some talk with them. Yamada bragged about his date with Tets-kun tomorrow to ask about his little sister on the orphanage. I flanked him down saying that I already promised a child in there that I will be back so whether he like or not, I'll be tagging along with my friend's Sunday errands. The other group also told me that they will have an appointment with then again, to Tets-kun. For my information, he invited them to visit a pet specialist and have their puppies a vaccination for rabies. I didn't hold back and asked if I can join them.

"Sure.", was Kazehaya's response. Maybe thanks to my birthday, they have only one option but to agree.

We conversed on other things and asked how's school life and all. Starting with the purple haired idiot, he's skipping a lot of time in his campus, using his search as an excuse. I scolded him, of course. On the other note, the Kitahiro students informed their situation about Sawako who's always mistaken as Sadako; that she's being signified as some sort of curse and everyone is scared of her. Not sure that I can help, I just told her that as long as she do the right things, then everything will just follow as right. She was about to thank me for my advice when suddenly, Tets-kun made his entrance.

He commented, "Kuronuma-san, you have a beautiful honest smile. I believe that is not someone who I can be scared about."

So after that cheeky statement, he announced that the food is ready. Hell, I don't know if he's really aware that he's almost like hitting on that girl. But staring at him, I found no answer on that particular matter. Anyways, Kuronuma made her earnest gratitude and brought that thing to life, you know, the thing that Tets-kun said of what makes her fetching.

.

"HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY!", shouted by everyone.

Going to the dining room was his second surprise. Tets-kun said the he cooked my favorite dish (Nikujaga) and even bake the Cookies and Cream Oreo cake. Really, I was so happy when I dig in, of his creations. The meat and potato stew was outstanding, I almost felt like kissing him again from delight. And as for the cake, I think he lessen the use of sugary ingredients to consider my not so-sweet tooth and it totally fit my preference. The other cuisine were made by Mom, Dad, Yuichi-san and Jirou; we had those Grilled Bacon Potatoes, Simmered Tofu (Yudofu), Green Pea and Mint Croquette, Pizza Crescent Ring and Sloppy Joe Biscuit Cups.

While everyone was having a whale of their eating time, Tets-kun revealed his third secret. He handed over his second present to me and told me to open it. I didn't find the word to describe the feeling as I personally inspect it. He gave me something precious that he's using during his plays - a wristband. Not just that, there's an imprint on it as 'YUKIO star-symbol ROCKS'. Colored as black as its base and blue for the hand-made stitch, this is the color pattern for my team. I knew for a while that he's very good with his hands but to finish it in just two of his available days, I don't know, this totally rocks.

Since I was not saying anything, Tets-kun got worried, "Yukio-senpaii, thank you is enough."

Or not. Everyone inside the dining hall snickered from their seats. They were actually looking at me the whole time that I'm staring at the wonderful present. I caressed the back of my neck and eventually told him, "Thank you, Tets-kun."

"You're very welcome, Yukio-senpaii.", thus, forming again his adorable curve.

Seconds after, the other guys also gave their presents to me; Wireless Wolf Earphones from Mom and Dad, Stone Leather Jacket from Yuichi-san, Guitar Maintenance Kit from Jirou, Portrait Drawing from Saburou, Spring Resistance Hand Grip from Yamada, Skull Guitar Key chain from Kazehaya, Two Puppy Cushions from Sanada and Multi-Shaped Butterscotch Cookies from Kuronuma.

I'm already old enough to receive presents from my friends and families, but for the fact that I'm happy for their efforts and affection, I thanked everyone from the bottom of my heart. Their gifts will leave a ripple of positive feelings that will stay with me through out my life.

.

I was already set that this was the best birthday ever when Tets-kun suddenly invited me inside his room.

Imagine being chased by a dog growling with excitement at the prospect of tearing at your butt. After running as fast as you could, your heart would beat quickly. But after seconds of being alone in his room.. made my own beat much harder than the dog runaway situation. I asked myself, * _What's this, another surprise? But why inside in his room with just the two of us?_ *

I gulped hard. He's getting something from his aqua-ish drawer.

After a while, he handed it over to me and with his straight face, he announced, "Will you go out with me, Yukio-senpaii?"

.

It was discombobulating. I almost freaked out and carelessly said, "Gah! G-g-g-g-g-go out? B-b-b-b-b-b-b-ut we're both gu-"

"An exclusive concert to Kurosaki Ranmaru's former band.", he said. Now that's a relief, I was about to say something irresponsible and might confound him. But after some realizing, some part of me crumbled. I kind of guess that this is right. He is my friend, so this is to be expected. I shouldn't messed everything that we had right now. I'm just a confused guy who hasn't receive an ounce of attention from an opposite sex and completely mistaking it for the close relationship we had. Maybe I'm just longing for one, that must be it.

But then again, I already asked for a higher degree of friendship, a special one. He was so fine with it and was glad from it. He even showed me more things that I can't find from a virtual world inside the internet. Guess that physical examination or experience is much better with him. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking of writing another composition, an inspiration that I only got from him. I don't know really know what but there's something about him that I found myself getting hook up with him; so many things around him that I want for myself. Or I do really know now since the Mixer incident last night. He was being worshiped by a lot of guys, and it is really irritating when I looked at them.

 _NO!_ Stop thinking. Tets-kun is right in front of you. Now that I remember, he just said my favorite local rock star.

Okay, the surprise face got delayed and overreacted from it. I asked him multiple times of how he get one since the band has been disbanded from such a long time. His only reply was a secret and seriously, I pouted from that. I mean he could just tell me, I'll believe in him anyway. There's no way he'll get it in some kind of syndicate cases, that I can be sure.

Since it's written all over my face, he told me everything. When I had a little talk with him of whom I get my liking to rock genre, he told me that he started stalking Kurosaki's blog site, the news, FaceNook, and everything else that can have a connection. Surprisingly, he got a lead from one of his fellow star, Aijima Cecil. He befriended him online and straight-forwardly asked for the upcoming mini-concert that will coincidentally gonna happen on my birthday. Tets-kun got the backstage thingy tickets and that was just so cool. This was the fourth surprise, I got all excited and told him to prepare for it already. It was going to happen this late afternoon and it's already mid-noon right now.

But God, he was the eager one too. He presented me the late-night gift from the whole group - the complete set of rock-styled cloth. I didn't get too picky and get on with it.

Get on with it like stripped unconsciously and got him looking at me. One beat, two beats, three beats and after the four beats, he stripped too and he said that he's going to change also right now. I don't know but we were both flustered from seeing each other's naked upper body. How foolish of me to act carelessly. Either way, I made my own pace on changing to the brand new apparel but admit it or not, I was taking glances from his innocent, milky white skin. It'll be inappropriate to turn back since that would be not so manly and yeah, he did the same thing.

.

"You look great in there, Yukio-senpaii.", he deadpanned.

I sighed and gave him my thanks again. He's really formidable, I can't beat him up. There he is again, saying nice things to me which is really driving me nuts.

When we get down, we made our regards from all the people in the party and wished us safety from our destination.

.

.

As expected from the two of us, we got earlier from the designated time. Thanks to that, we made it to the front row as the concert started. Kurosaki Ranmaru rocks, there's no doubt about that. His way of singing really suits for this kind of genre. You can really feel that he's enjoying it and as a result, everyone in the crowd sang along with him. Not a single weenie can be seen since we all knew his songs including the W.I.L.D. SOUL song. Also not a tiring soul, there were waving of hands, clapping on both sides and swaying from side to side. I rested my arms on Tets-kun shoulders and went for some jumping appreciation. There were people pushing and elbowing, considering from the surplus of movement in the crowd. In spite of that, we enjoyed the whole show.

We made it to the back stage and the surprising part, Kurosaki happen to spot the Phantom Sixth Man, telling us that it's easy to spot a very unique color of hair. My assumptions, I think I'm clinging on my friend too much so there's no way he wouldn't be notice. Another out-of-hand, the rock star asked to touch his hair. Tets-kun allowed him and we saw our idol purred on ruffling his hair. How do you put it? It's really unexpected for him. Then, another hand played on it, "Oooooh, this actually feels good, Kurosaki."

His cold voice went back, "Hmph. So is this the fan you're talking about, Aijima?"

"(Hai.) Yes. Isn't he cute?", cheery yet his accent is different from the usual Japanese Man.

I thought that our band idol would bluff from his question because based from his profile, he was considered as one of those who belong in the tsudere territory, but I was taken aback from his reply, "Yeah. I'm happy to have a fan like him. It's really worth it, having him in the back stage."

"I think I can go for another song for him.", he ended like he didn't say something serious. Eyes wide, "Kurosaki, that was-"

Everyone's attention got grabbed when Tets-kun spoken up, "Kurosaki-san, it was our pleasure. Thank you for having us." So he smiled, "Cecil-san, thank you for helping me out."

"...", like me, the two of them were dumb-founded from his sparkling eyes as he said that. I scratched the back of my neck, and realized how happy I am from him being a fan of the same idol; of him on being so appreciative; and of being by his side at the greatest time of my life. I turned on my fanboy mode and asked for an autograph to kill the silence that has formulated from the adorable stimuli.

Moments after, he signed almost all the CDs that we have and the two of us thanked him.

"Eh~. I wanted Kuroko to be my fan too. What's with rock anyway?", another irrational person, Cecil said. I was about to defend our turf, when Tets-kun break him off, "It's because it's loud, Cecil-san. It's lively and so cool. Or is just weird for me to like them?"

Kurosaki as the self-important guy, he grabbed my friend to his sides and proclaimed, "Nothing weird on that, Kuroko. You know what, I think I like you now."

"My music is all but rock. I hope you'll continue on being my fan.", he gave him his contact card and allowed him to call him whenever Tets-kun wants. Then, he stared at me and distribute another one for me, "Here. Thanks for being a fan too."

He let go off my friend and whispered something to me, "You got yourself a very good friend. I envy you."

I smiled from that and affirmed with my head. The other tan-skinned idol gave his contact card to Tets-kun and didn't mind that since he let go of him easily. Maybe I'll ask about him on some other time.

.

Now that the two of them are gone (a charming girl came to get them), we decided to go for a walk.

"Yukio-senpaii."

There it is. The coolest calling that I ever had. This must be a dream, I thought.

I gazed back at him with a full wide smile and asked, "What is it, Tets-kun? Don't tell me you got another surprise? 'Cause if you have I don't know-"

We stopped from our tracks and he cut me off.

"I do.", Tets-kun gets something from his bag - a brown envelope. "I'm actually not finished with it but I wanted to give it to you on your birthday."

FANTASTIC TUNE.

He made a composition for me to play. There is no doubt, the musical chord is for rock genre. I could just feel the beat inside me as I skimmed through out the notes.

Being reckless is alright, your sense of self will surely be known

You don't want to have something like regrets

Proclaim to the thrumming freedom, and to despair

I don't mind if you are all awkward

Now all I'm going to do is face what's in front of me

With a fantastic tune

.

I could feel all his efforts; his undying vow for keeping our friendship; and for always making me happy whenever he's around. Appreciation or not, my body move on its own and seclude him around my arms, "Tets-kun, this is just too much. Thank you. Thank you."

He chuckled, "Really? Then, I'm happy. I hope you have a wonderful birthday with me, Yukio-senpaii."

We stayed from our position for some time, completely at loss of words; of how I wished it would just be my birthday everyday so that I can have him on my own for the entire day.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Nigou meets the veterinarian - EXTRA CHAPTER

* * *

 **Other Universe Character:**

 **Kazuki Kohori** from Lovely Complex series - a young student who has distinctive black hair with a red streak and blue eyes. He works part-time on the separate Anime but in this series before he worked in there, he met his first crush. He loves rock music, especially for Umibouzu.

 **Kurosaki Ranmaru** from Uta no Prince-sama series - a tall, young man with spiky silver hair and pale skin. He is a highly reactive and moody person. He considers himself a rocker through and through and has his own ideals about what 'being a rocker' actually means. He likes cats.

 **Aijima Cecil** from Uta no Prince-sama series - he has dark brown hair, has tan skin color and has green eyes. He is unintentionally rude or too forward because of his inability to sense what is appropriate in the culture that he is in. He is enthusiastic.

Other character profiles can be found on previous Points.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Kasamatsu released his tight embrace from his friend and remembered the paper in his hand, "Oh, sorry about this, Tets-kun."

"Don't worry, I have another copy of that.", the teal haired guy assured. "By the way, what do you think of it?"

The raven haired captain smiled again, he commented, "This could be an ED song, I tell you!"

Kuroko snorted, "You're exaggerating, Yukio-senpaii. I'm not like Kenshou Ono."

Grabbing his shoulders, "But you two sound alike so it's fine. You're great, Tets-kun."

Pinkish features was spotted on the pale skin of a certain Phantom Sixth Man. It was absolutely an over-compliment that he can't handle.

"You know what, I'll continue this song and will let you know once it's finished.", the eldest teen declared.

The petite boy just nodded and resumed from their stroll.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was supposed to post this chapter last Monday but silly old me, forgot to get it from my laptop at home. So there it goes, I waited for Saturday to come around and review it again.

Lately, I've been specifically serving out different cuisines in the series. Funny thing, I didn't even seen most of them in real life, you know, the face-to-face thingy.

Hmmmm, I found another image for KasaKuro. It's totally raw and it has speech bubble around them. I still got to edit them, put some colors and revamp it by adding filters. Oooh, I can't wait to display it. Maybe, I'll use it on some other time.

Okay, that's all. Comments and thoughts are most welcomed; just post your review if you felt the urge to do so. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.

Reminder: Summary of the current chapter is posted after one day. It can be seen at the profile of the author.


	17. Point 14-Extra

**A/N:** Ugh. I'm dying in here of waiting to make a chapter about relationshit(p) goals. Before we go to that Commitment Arc (undecided if that's the name after Winter Cup Arc: Stepping into the Climax), here's another hint from another important character in the series, the first undeclared son of the main couple - Nigou, better known as Tetsuya#2. Every sentences he will have to say is converted to bark—a complicated language that even Webster can't formulate a dictionary for them. More and so, hope that you enjoy this one.

Here's the next update for BTS...

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Tails of the Tundra: Case of Nigou

Long ago, when Mother Earth lived by herself, far from her sisters and brothers, the stars, she was lonely. She was so lonely, she decided to make a family for herself. So she fell asleep under a blanket of ice, and when she woke up, she was the mother of a beautiful baby boy. Now, like all little babies, the little boy was at first easy to handle. He slept a lot and ate very little, and Mother Earth carried him about on her back in a sling woven of grass and reeds. Cutting off, the sentences should be familiar from these clauses, and by hearsay, the name of the baby is El Niño. So yeah, it's a made-up story and not about the coming of Nigou; of the same mythological being but the legend is plainly orchestrated in a local country. Before going to its personal background, the basics should be reviewed first.

The breed itself is surely normal, a nomadic type which ventures out in the heat of curiosity. They are hard to resist, with their joyful demeanor, exuberance, friendliness, striking appearance and incredibly beautiful smile, thus any human kind infected with a heart disease could eventually die from its trait of being freaking adorable. However, there is this downside - incredible effort and life-long commitment should be promised if decided to own one. As a result, many of them became strays, ended up in dog shelters, injured or worse, left on the road, became the neighborhood nuisance, or abused and mistreated because the owner did not understand the breed. By any chance, they are merely display of aesthetic and advised only to be admired from afar.

However, there is another formula missing. A reason why a cute fluff has been deserted on a certain brown box for an extent of unnumbered amount of time. The setup is quite ordinary, a puppy placed on a warm blanket and wagging its furry tail, but if observed closely, there it is - a signboard at the left corner of the box. 'I am an abandoned cute puppy. Please, if you have a kind heart, adopt me', par for the course, that is not the message encrypted on the wooden plank. The strokes of letters are in stains of red and it goes by 'I am an InuGami, lost in the city and is finding for a soul to haunt.'

Needless to say, people refuse to take notice of it, considering the additional aspect, and kids were scolded to never get near it. There comes a day when a report came from the police box that there were a group of students who played a prank on it. After the incident, they went missing for some unknown reason. Blamed for the allegation, the puppy was moved to different areas, and lasted the longest beside an okonomiyaki store. The owner of the establishment where the box resided, decided to leave it aside. Business should come first and minding the questionable existence of the pup in the box was a waste of money and time. Also, getting rid of it, seemed not to be the best course of action to take, if one considers karma as a great factor in his/her life.

XXX

Nigou's P.O.V.

It's another warm weather for a Sunday morning. The sun rose in a pool of crimson and gold, spilling light all over the land and the white clouds. It's another great reason for me, the adopted Siberian Husky, to mess around. I maybe an InuGami (Dog God), but my concept is much different from Japanese folklore. My kind is of a dissimilar clan, and has been exiled to live in a secluded mountain. Like any other species, there were a set of rules inside the group. Being the curious me, I overlooked one of them and as an effect, I was exiled from the clan. How I got to this homely habitat is of another story. For now, I hafta go to my master.

A little shake from my head, I was easily released from my leash. Quickly, but not that carelessly, I moved to his room. The entrance was slightly open, a habit he is now practicing when I was around. As I took a peek, I was not really that surprise. My master is leaning closer to my second master's face, he stole something from him that he shouldn't be doing, in terms of their relationship. It was the second time around that he has done that, kissing his friend on his forehead. I knew for a while that his actions were bold, yet he can't do it when the other one is conscious. Teens these days are so much in heat, though, it's pretty clear from my master that he had taken a liking to his friend. Maybe he's thankful for being there, by his side.

Not that I'm opposed to it. I yapped at my master after a few seconds - "Good morning, Master!"

When he noticed me, my master gestured to quiet down, "Shhh." But then again, this is Master that I'm talking about, I was really surprised as he greeted me, "Good morning, Nigou." Leaving me a smile that made me remember the day that he found me.

.

.

I was not really expecting anything from that day. Human pedestrians walked by casually, passing a 'what a cute puppy!' along the line, though in the end, they didn't bother on touching me or inspect my condition. As if I won't understand their language. It was one of our clan's special ability. Other skills like hypnosis, charm, extra ordinary strength, lightning speed movements and shape-shifting are pretty common to us. There's only one problem though for we can only use those perks when we are around the clan base. For me to be separated by them, all I can do is eavesdrop on every petty talks of the human kind and that's it. I'm completely a powerless puppy who happen to have an honest signboard, constructed by the higher ranks of the clan who gave me the punishment. I didn't mind, though. It was inevitable anyway and all I could do was to receive it. Leaving three hundred meters outside the perimeter of the signboard would take out my life form, and it would only be nullified when some human decided to keep me.

A classic curse, indeed. Binding the likes of us into a lesser being is nothing but an eternal penalty for the rest of our lives. We may never get back from the village and maybe, I may live the extending days as an ordinary mutt.

Enough from the flashback. I was about to get off from my base to hunt my own food, when suddenly, a teen with the same shade as my eyes took a glance at me. He moved closer unto my space, and engaged me on a staring game. It must have been an intense one since I was not moving an inch from my blanket. We stared at each other until he left out his sweet words, "Hey there, you alone? Wanna go home with me?"

I was like, 'Hey kid, can't you read a single character from my signboard? Hell, I don't know if I can curse you but involving yourself with me is already bad news.'

"I didn't know that InuGamis are cute like this..", another irresponsible comment came from this teal-haired guy. But honestly, I didn't get the feeling of turning ON my beast mode as he continued his statement, "but I don't mind being haunted. At least, I have something as cute as you." Even it sounds so stupid, when he's the one who's saying that, I don't know but I feel like I'm being captivated by him; his voice is so soft and his optical organ showcases devotion. Is this how scary humans are, freely manipulating any organic element in this world, when they can find satisfaction on their end? Still, I managed to discern the same vibes from him - an intuition that he has been isolated from his own kind for such a long time. Maybe that's the reason why I felt connected to him.

He stroked my head, and it was warm and felt very nice. So this is what you call raw human contact, albeit the lack of overgrown hair from his skin. I think I wanted to experience more of that sensation, and it made me wag my tail involuntarily. Feeling satisfied, he purposely said, "So how about it? Wanna come home with me?"

It didn't take another three seconds (for me to agree).

"Yes!" - who am I not to yearn for it? The offer seems to be too good to be true, might as well try incorporating myself before regretting on eating another stolen food from the current block. He seems to be trustworthy, I thought. From all the people who passed by, he was the only one who stopped and asked me to come home with him. Well, there were other nice people but nothing compared to him, they could only say 'Sorry, I don't think I can raise you but don't worry, I'll bring back food some other time.' I really thought that I found myself a company but they never came back, as a matter of stating facts. They must have been notified of my circumstances.

Moments after, he picked me up like a fragile offspring and immediately asked permission from the owner of the store where my box was located. As expected, the bluenet was warned by a lot of people inside. Every word was harmful to my ears that I couldn't take it and I whined from being humiliated of a crime that I'm not really capable due to my current figure. From that point, I really wanted to get off from his comfortable embrace and it was a mistake on keeping my hopes to an upward stature again.

"Owner-san, I'll take responsibility," he declared. As I took a look at him, the angry mob went back to their unreasonable reasons. The teal-haired guy never gave in, he didn't budge and his eyes were still in the ignorant side of keeping me - a wild animal that he didn't know when would bite. Perhaps, leaving the clan was not a bad thing after all. I never knew this socialite race would get hung up over a single me, especially him.

Bald-head, quirky mustache, the owner patted the teen's shoulders, "Hey, kid. You don't need permission from any of us. If you really want that thing, then fine with me. Just remember our warning, that thing is menace."

Fine, I am menace. Thanks for calling me that. I mean, it's expected anyway. He's just giving me food every night, that's all; no compassion involved. It's obviously just an act, and only cares for his busy business. Supposedly, it kinda hurting again, this bloody heart of mine. I've been really hopeful from that man after some time of his consideration, that maybe and just maybe, he'll take over the responsibility of owning me. But, he only made it worse, the sour face that he showed as he rejected me is totally harrowing.

"I don't think so," frank, not by the name but on the way he delivered as he looked at me. His disapproval is striking a soft spot of mine when my emotional state is definitely below the belt, "besides, it's more cursing to see this guy alone in there. Well, that's what I think." A rare, small smile, the almost-no-more expression-to-offer guy has dropped the curtain, leaving everyone mechanically out of sensible words. From that very day, my puppy mind revered him as my master. Deep inside, it was like an explosion of spectacular, bright-colored pyrotechnics, that you couldn't bring yourself in but to subject yourself in a dimorphous expression.

He is the one! I'm 100% sure of that. All the red lights have finally turned green go colors and the feeling is just so wonderful. I have finally found the rightful king to serve; the correct company I'm looking for and a likable term in my memory, which is commonly called as a friend.

As we exited from the asphyxiating environment, the pale-skinned kid presented me to another stranger. Pretty funny that they almost seemed like they just got only acquainted, and for him to involve the person in his own unfortunate situation, might be a little imposing for the other guy but if it's for my own good, then my respect for my self-declared master has only risen up. Consent with the demanding request, I decided to watch over this other guy if he does not emit any harm on my master.

.

.

Back from the fairly or comfortable high-temperature Sunday, and the continuation of my fairy-tale-like adoption, the other guy that I'm talking about is clear of suspicion. I've personally witnessed it from the start of their friendship. I even called him as my second master for taking good care of me. But take this, my original master is still the best in this entire world. Not that I'm bragging, but for building my own castle with his very own small hands, for chasing me after my sudden runaway, and for talking to me when he knew for himself that I can't talk back to him, my extreme loyalty is only unto him.

Moments after, there were ruffles of movement at the framework with mattress and coverings. The raven-haired guy has woken up from his sleep.

"Hey. Morning, Tets-kun." He smiled.

With the same ragged staccato tone, he replied with the same facial expression, "Good morning, Yukio-senpai." There were sparkles over here, sparkles over there and sparkles gliding over my nose. Partly imaginable from the backdrop, I've called their attention – "Second master, good morning!"

Another force was welcomed as he entranced, "Ara~! Seems like you boys have a REALLY good morning." The usual from him, over protectiveness is always cast for his son.

"Yesterday was really fun, Papa," master said. "Yukio-senpai said he was so happy with my surprises, which in return, made me happy, too."

More with their friendly gesture, the raven-haired guy attacked my master from behind. "You better expect something on your birthday from me then. I'll give you a big payback, Tets-kun."

A few more exchanges for the state's attitude towards social development, the exceptional father figure break off their instance. "Alright, guys. Enough with yourselves."

"You already have your first guest downstairs," he finished.

My masters prepared themselves while I took my leave and see for myself who has visited my master's house. Instincts told me to protect what needs to be protected.

.

As I went down, it was the tall guy who loves cute pets, Sanada. I don't mind the greeting since he petted me, closer to the greatest sensation that my master can do. He called me again with the name of 'Nigou', which is surprisingly the real name of mine. Come to think of it, like any derivatives, the name was given to me by my parents. It is said that I looked like my momma, and therefore referred me as the number two. I don't even know why I still call them as one but there's still a part in me that wanted to hold the remaining connection with them.

Labeled as one of the lowest rank in the clan, everyday needs were scarce in our household. Surely, that doesn't sound unbelievable; even cavemen have their own system of life. Therefore, we have those mediums for financial exchange of goods and services. Basic homogenous tasks like farming, fishing in ponds, lakes and rivers, mining, and hunting have a restriction before doing so. Everything is governed by the higher ranks and we have human-like compulsory contributions which is also known as tax. Every day, my parents needed to work twice if they have to raise a child. They did it for like six Canine cycles. Pretty much, I helped them in every little way that I can. Till my momma have fallen sick from the never-ending struggle. This fallout has led me to child-selling system, which is a common thing in our clan. The figures who should partake in parental guidance, had no choice but to do that. Reproduction is a delicate thing and only a few females can accommodate the miracle of life. Having me in their affiliation was not really a part of their plan, in the first place. I get to know that when my father outburst his feelings and directed his anxiety on me.

And so, I was transferred to a wealthier family – a second rank. They gave me things that I couldn't imagine I could have. They gave me supreme attention like any parents should do. They gave me a life that any kid would want. Yet, I will always miss my original parents; affection-wise, yes, I have truly loved them, even if they sold me out of desperation. I don't know why, but I never got the feeling of getting angry, instead, I'll cherish the next coming of life for me. Maybe, I can get them back someday; that's what I thought. Everything went well for me, until…

.

"ICE ICE BAAABY!", the purple idiot, Yamada launched an attacked to me. Stupid human, giving me a weird name. Just because my dog form came from the extremely cold and harsh environment of the Siberian Arctic, doesn't mean he gets to tag me as one. Yesterday was the day when he finally saw me, and my master introduced me as his pet. I know that he likes my master so bad, and from that, I knew why he called me as baby; but no can do. Curse this filthy man, if only I had the power to incinerate his soul. All I could do now was to execute my mad dog form.

Sanada made the blocking action and swayed his hands away from me, "You get away from Nigou. Look, he doesn't like you."

Well, he's totally right about that, but settling things between boys could only be won with a trifling brawl. The two guys wrestled over each other, and we almost forgot that the purple idiot is a certified black belter. By that, it was easy for him to take down the tall baseball player. Yamada swept his own hands for victory. "You're just all talk, big guy."

He then again turned his attention on me, moving closer like a groper trying to maniacally harass someone. I was about to be devoured by a monster, when suddenly, "Yamada-san, GOOD morning."

Master saved me again. Hearing his voice was like the best thing I could ever hear, switching a turn away from me. Jollied, he said, "Tetsu-bou, GOOD MO-"

 ** _IGNITE PASS_** into his stomach. Putting in some Enhancer Nen (mind force) on his fist, and materializing metal-framed knuckle – the Color of Armaments: Hardening Haki; it was sure an impact. An overboard of unrealistic descriptions, tsk, this must have been an influence from my master's father in his not-so-adult-hobby of anime watching.

"Yamada-san, I already told you not to call me by that name," Master said with his face expressionless as ever. Serves him right as I saw him, writhing in pain. Way to go, master.

Well, the weird nicknamer managed to talk back, "T-t-t-that was a g-g-g-great blow, K-Kuroko-kun." And there, he fainted along with the defeated guy.

To complete the whole gang, the remaining participant of our whole day trip have finally arrived. Kazehaya, the handsome friend of Sanada, exclaimed, "W-What happened in here?"

Master looked at him with his usual self.

"Nothing much. We were just playing WWE," he deadpanned. "How about you, Shota-kun? Do you want a piece of me?" Here comes another saying that you can always joke to a drunkard, but do not do it from someone who have just woken up.

"Chill down, Tets-kun." Second master tapped his shoulders. He is now restraining the unconscious one. "I'm already p-packing-up this moron."

Kazehaya swallowed hard from the current scene. It must have been a big shock to him, seeing my masters at their bellicose mode. I think they can do more than that, burn him in a thorny crucifix might be a good idea if they could just ask me.

End of Nigou's P.O.V.

XXX

Listening to the pleasant sounds coming from the air conditioner, the band of boys waited at the green desk of Aikawa Purry Clinic – recommended best for domestic animals by an undisputed son of a certified doctor, Midorima. It was a last minute call coming from teal-haired guy. After the Mixer incident, he thought that he might get a better idea and at least they can finally talk to each other, like any normal friend would do.

And he was right, the green head was open for a lively chat in the morning. They were having their banter when he excused himself from their breakfast. Oha-Asa was sure to be center of their topic and he responded promptly from his queries. It's really not that boring to begin with, if someone would just believe in him. Never knew that horoscope would be tremendously deep as the Big Dipper.

There goes his last lecture when he mentioned the favorable item for Aquarians. He's somewhat of a thoughtful guy, Kuroko assumed, as the Sharpshooter Prodigy bid him good luck for the day.

Coming back from the veterinary institution, muteness was their next game as of the moment.

Seriously, though. Each one of them were worried over a simple matter. It's not a tremendous illness that someone has to undergo on a grim surgery. Definitely not cancer where hope is just a case of giving up in a Tetris game. Now that's an overworked phrase, but for Sanada, he was like any other husband who is dying patiently for his upcoming offspring from his loving wife. Kazehaya was clenching his best friend's hands, telling him that everything's going to be okay.

By the way, there are two people who are not present in the gang, Jirou and Kuronuma. The damsel of the group has to keep up with her own ideals that Sunday is family day, and she really, really loves her family a lot, more than any other friend. She apologized herself yesterday for the illogical, yet valid civil reason. As for the other absentee, he wanted to be alone for this time. Kuroko most likely insisted on his presence, but only to grovel down for his privacy. Respect is what they would grant for his request, causing his older brother to softly jab him in his chest, and told him not to do anything reckless; they are brothers, so if he has any problems, he could just convey him almost anything. Nevertheless, they wished for his change of mind if ever he wanted to take part in their scheduled trip, a quick text or call would suffice.

To eliminate, or rather, lessen the stress building up, the Phantom Sixth Man opened up a conversation. "Guys (Min'na), do you believe in legends?"

Yukio doesn't know what to reply to his impulsive inquiry, like where did that come from? He was so sure that his special friend is in perfect condition; body heat was checked by sticking close to him, and outside appearance is also inspected. * _Damn, he's still cute in a normal black shirt._ *

Yamada, as the perfect idiot of the group, made his comeback. "Kuroko-kun, whatever you're gonna say, I will always believe in you."

No change of facial expression. "Is that so?"

Tetsuya leaned closer to the black belter, and it got more of everyone's attention. He leaned even closer in the coming seconds, a face to face, one would say. Yamada swallowed hard from the intimate move and closed his fluttering eyes. Sweat started to come out from him, when he felt his soft breathings. He's picturing the soft, pink, and oh, don't forget about the wet attributed lips, coming from his dirty mind. Drum beating of the heart, he's getting excited from the loss of sight and hankering anticipation, * _Could it be-? C-Could this be it? O-oh my-*_

"K-Kuroko-kun, I-I think I'm not ready for t-this," the purple head stuttered.

Stillness was his current action. "Yamada-san, what are you talking about?"

There were utterings of a partly stifled laugh when the bluenet said those lines. This made the karate champion to think that something is happening beyond his limited knowledge. His senses are telling him that there is no danger in-face, yet the intriguing snickering has made him uncomfortable from his very foot, up to his bubbly, cute face. With that, he opened his eyes, err, _dramatically_.

Faster than anyone's reaction, Yamada spooked out, "YAAAAAAAAAH!" He fell down from his seat, and everyone laughed drastically as a kind of portraying their friendship. The frightened guy didn't let out a cry; a person drawn from combat is someone who has forged his emotional stability into a steel block. It was so forged that he let out a pout from his boy-crush.

People around them, the staff and other patients, shushed the noisy group.

Removing the white Oni (devil/ogre) mask, was a way to showcase his satisfaction; he put it back in his bag. Kuroko was smiling behind the accessory and commented using his normal tone. "Sorry (Gomen), Yamada-san. I just thought it was funny so I tried it out on you."

Kazehaya offered his helping hand, and abruptly, Yamada complied with it, for getting back in his position. "Kuroko-kun, I-I'll get back on you some time."

Sanada gestured one nice job in his hand.

"Sheesh, Tets-kun. So you really are just setting the mood. Here, I thought you were serious with the legend stuff," Kasamatsu said eventually. Superficial beings are only things in the past, no point on discussing it.

His special friend looked at him, and tilted (his head?) only a little. "Actually, I was."

If there was a way to animate his face, Kasamatsu must have been jaw dropping from the scene, * _Like, seriously?_ *

"Remember what I told you when I first saw Tetsuya#2?" the teal hair guy started on talking. "that he was an InuGami.. I'm just wondering if it's alright for him to have a vaccination."

Getting to the point of realization, Kasamatsu commented, "I don't know Tets-kun, but I don't believe in those kind of stuffs." Adding more reason, "Also, it's already too late to back out now, they're already inside the treatment room."

The way Kuroko was, "We could have at least stayed beside them."

XXX

Nigou's P.O.V.

Inside the vaccination room, I was confined with my fellow kind, Markova. The one that I chased, the other day. Merely, I was excited to see of the same citizenship, away from our territory. She or can be classified as a he, Markova is on the second ranks and can bend her sexual role at her own will. It's one of those privileges of higher ranks who are outside the clan's territory. Though, I don't find her extra skill to be fascinating. Understanding the human language is more than enough to coexist with them, and speaking of it, I heard my master who has raised his voice, out of his biggest concern for me.

Using the lycanthropic wave that was available to our extra nerve, the two of us can communicate secretly. "Hey, Nigou. You're one lucky fellow to have a master like him. Heck, he's a cute guy, alright. -aru"

Something hits at the back of my mind, when she used a kinky tone at the end of her sentence. Nature speaks for itself, as I reacted angrily. "What's with the tone, Markova? Are you planning on taking away my master from me?! Please, don't do it. He's the only one left for me! -desu."

Another flashback drew me, after a taste of unpleasantness.

.

.

I was content; it's what I thought when I was housed by the Loufal and Adilicia couple. Every trivial wishes were granted, and they were so happy when I gave them a thankful response. All were rightful in its place until a certain news made it into crumbling pieces; and it momentarily surfaced the selfish desires within me. I fully remembered what my foster mother had announced on that day. "Nigou! Nigou! You won't believe this—Loufal and I are finally having a baby. Isn't that wonderful? You are going to be a big brother, Nigou."

It's wonderful, alright. Everyone would be happy—Loufal, Adilicia and the real child will have the greatest time of their life, and that will not include me in their genuine family picture. I know what's going to happen next, and I'm definitely sure of it. They're going to forget about me, moved on with their luxurious lifestyle, and most probably, if they don't really need me anymore, they're going to sell me out. Hell, I'll be laughing out mad if they put me on an auction in a slavery organization. Yeah, I don't give a damn anymore. It only shows how cruel life is for me; feeling miserable and alone in this world.

"I'm happy for you, Mom. And also for Dad," is what I say, not a single inch of honesty on my cracking voice. After saying it, there were no warm hugs to secure me. It was a sign, I thought; an interpretation during those times that they have never really loved me. Negative assumptions formulated again, clouded thinking(s) which were not very good for any juvenile heart.

And so, days went dull for me.

I acted normal, getting all excited for the incoming life-form. I drew crappy pictures for the four of us, and always ask for its name; an activity that I have done repeatedly since the simple question has always not been answered, although, I already knew it from my gifted eavesdropping skill. It would be too creepy if I put down his name on my creations.

Still, they don't know and nobody have ever known, every day was hard for me. Once in a while, I was like running out of breath from the suffocating situation. I heard whispers from the surrounding servants, that they feel sorry for me; that they were aware of my state of affairs. Great way of showing concern, guys. Good thing from me, I didn't bother the time on befriending them.

It was on the 32nd day, an invisible smile formed in my young face. Adilicia started to experience bleeding in between her thighs. Not did I wish for it, the matter is really just delicate and can be anticipated on most in our clan's cases. Due to this, Loufal made a hasty decision on finding rare remedies for her suffering, also in order to save the child in the process. Unluckily for me, I was entrusted on looking over her since the servants were dismissed, for them not to know the happenstance of suspicion in miscarriage. Rumors should not be spread and that will only worsen Adilicia's pregnancy. He just told me to call for help when the situation is really dire. I replied, 'Okay' but on my mind, I was not hesitant to tell, 'Perfect'.

.

The absence of almost everyone is not new to me, another day basked from the window, and soon was not to be expected. Trouble lurked out from the insides of the ivory mansion.

"N-Nigou! C-C-Call for h-help, I t-think it's happening again," she said in a very weak voice from her room.

Executing a stilling position in front entrance of the incident, I never intended and has no sign of motivation to do something about the current tragedy. Adilicia made wet, long tears from her pale face, but there were no seed of concern extracted from my corrupted soul. I was not even scared that her very own child will not able to see the world. I just thought that life is harsh and I'm just being a good big brother for not letting that being to experience struggles, pains and hopelessness. More than anything, baby Alsace do not need pretentious interactions from a never-committing non-blood related brother, the me who will only harbor prickly bitterness.

Minutes passed without taking any action, my foster mother eventually fainted, and has that stains of red; a beautiful color to celebrate the foolishness of his existence. The weather also patterned out with the setting as it poured the normal water cycle in the atmosphere. Separate drops landed everywhere, the ground, the window, the roof and any more visible trajectory in the sight; additionally, creating common sounds like the thunder of Thor. Should I dance with this crazy melody? It's just too ideal for a leprechaun move. Maybe, a villain laugh would also fit the bill. Adrenalin wildly ran through the internal pipes of my body, and.. and.. and my eyeballs roamed all over the room, and thought, "So what now?"

.

Some time after, I was still standing there when another force came in.

"W-What happened here?" a trembling voice suddenly smoked behind my back. He quickly moved to the unconscious one, and everything happened in a flash. While taking care of his wife, he screamed at me. "Nigou, why didn't you call for help?!"

I did not answer.

I only stared down.

I hold down my own fort.

Unsatisfied with the response, he left me out while carrying his wife, and looked out for a real aid.

Clap, peal, roll, and rumble, these sounds started to elevate from the outside. The time interval between the lightning channel by the line of sight is not on a normal beat, and can be perceived that it has something to say for the polluted world. Or is it specifically just angry with an irresponsible, pathetic kid like me? The backdrop turned even darker, stressing out my eyes. The world is literally like rolling around, and every object in my surroundings suddenly split into twos, threes and many more images.

Triumphant? Satisfied?

At most, I did not gain anything. I felt so lifeless, I have gone weak and subsequently lost consciousness.

.

That's funny, I didn't dream anything. Only the blackness is what I knew from passing out, realizing that I was already empty.

When I opened my eyes, I was already tied up in a wooden chair. In front of me are my foster parents, Adilicia's globular organ of sight went dead while Loufal is obviously pissed, glaring from his seat. There are also Alphas around, who will act an observers in the current event.

In there, he asked me again of why I didn't call for help, and that he fucking trusted me and all. He repeated it with more grumbling tone each time I looked away and not give any response to his inquiry. And then, without any more waiting minute, he finally snapped. Laughing off first, he said that he got to talk with his wife before she secluded herself from reality. He already knew that I didn't do anything to help her, that I'm a useless kid, and lastly, the strong word of murderer. He called me on that term as the one who took away their real child. He cursed me, he loathed me while in my mind, "I-I just don't want be forgotten, s-so I thought that maybe, the baby should not be b-born."

It was read aloud, of what was I thinking. I didn't know that Alphas can read minds, and from there, I thought that I was over. Alsace rushed forward to me and tugged my shirt, "What the fuck, Nigou! You killed my son for that worthless shit!"

I closed my eyes for my own security of being punched but what surprise me was that, instead of a physical assault, he went for the psychological approach. Drippy tears then planted on my face and he wailed, "F-fuck, just FUCKING FUCK! D-don't you f-fucking know that me and Adilicia decided on having you and Alsace share the same room, s-so that you can t-take care of him. Oh God, how the hell did you get your point that we will forget about you? Didn't you know that we were always watching over your family before we even adopted you and for all you know, we were only charmed by your hard-working image in helping out your parents, that you are a sweet child."

No, this can't be. He's lying. I started forming the same expression and he continued. "We wanted you Nigou, in our family. HEY! What happened to you? Was our love not enough, that it didn't even reach you? Answer me."

I don't know now, I wanted to tell him that I was really scared, that I don't have the what-you-so-called family assurance since we're not blood related in the first place. But words didn't come out, I cried helplessly from his statements and felt so miserable of what I have done. For that time, the Alphas didn't speak out what's on my mind and I only relished the defeat within me. Loufal let go off me and told them that he's done with me.

The Alphas finally intervened and decided to give me a punishment, since I insisted to really have one. I was exiled from our clan, and spend my remaining lives with the humankind. I heard so many things about them, but didn't really mind now since it doesn't matter anymore. I need to atone for my heinous sin. Looking back at my victims, saying sorry was not. Blocked with sticky liquid inside my nose, I shamelessly thanked them for everything. It was not really a long one, few words to at least, let them know that I was a fool for not realizing their intentions.

Before leaving out the territory, an elder whispered something to me. "Kid, there's always a time for change. You wouldn't know, you'll find your real happiness outside our land." Those words were engraved in my mind, and I would like to have that notion.

.

.

"Hey. Hey. Chill out, Nigou. I'm not aiming for your master. –aru," Markova said so.

Oh God, why do I have to remember those scenes? I managed to tear out, making the attendant to speak up. "Don't worry, pup. It will not hurt, just lie down there before I get to finish the preparation."

"You alright in there, Nigou? Sorry, you must have misunderstood it," she apologized. Goodness, another pathetic display of mine. Never knew that taking away my remaining happiness would drive me mad again.

From regaining back my composure, I replied, "My bad, Markova. I think I'm fine now."

She must have something more to say when we heard the door which was opened by the outside. Eyes wide, master really came in. He's coming right at me, and he has now that worried face. He petted me, wiped the left-out liquid on my tear duct, and uttered, "Hey. Are you hurting on somewhere? Don't worry, I'll be right here where you can see me. Okay?"

I barked, "M-master!"

I felt secured again, with master's warmness. I really love the feeling that he's giving me, I would not lie that it's the best thing in my whole life. This is the real happiness that I wanted, and I will not do the same mistake that I have done. I trust master, I swear it with my mutt life.

"Aikawa-san, can I do that? I promise, I will not do anything in your way," master declared.

"Sure, kid. At least, it's not the whole group." The veterinarian smiled. He then turned his attention to his patients. "Ready now, pups?"

Master moved to his position, and kept his concerned eyes on me.

"I'm happy for you, Nigou. –aru," Markova communicated. I responded with a delightful 'Yes!', and directed only my gaze to the most significant being in my life right now. I LOVE MY MASTER, I wanted to tell that to him personally, in which he can directly understand it and not the other way around. But if this form would let me be with him, I would definitely retain it this way. I do not know if I really deserve his excess baggage of compassion to me, I'm just not wishing for anything anymore.

.

The operation commence, well, it's not like any complicated surgery. The shot, it's not painful. Instead, I left out a puppy smile, telling my master, 'Hey, I'm alright. You don't have to gesture like that, master. That's pretty funny.'

As for Markova, she let out a short, high-pitched complaining cry. Master consoled her, "Hang in there, Maru-chan. Kazehaya-kun is waiting for you outside."

The professional animal specialist chuckled. "It's just a shot, kid. They're really going to be fine, I tell you."

Rabies - a contagious and fatal viral disease of dogs and other mammals, transmissible through the saliva to humans and causing madness and convulsions. It's a serious matter, doc! For sure, I don't want my master to have that, especially from me. Markova said that it's alright for us to have this treatment, and will not affect anything on our extra internal nerves. She may have done her research before entering the human zone. Seems like that's it, patching up the nano-sized hole, and we're already ready to go. The doctor already gave the signal for our release.

End of Nigou's P.O.V.

XXX

Over-viewing the clean spacious room, the veterinarian gave some loads of information: (1) he only gave the required shot for the current appointment, but there are other vaccines available for their pets' health, so if he want, they can schedule another round, (2) he offered other discounted services since he's acquainted with a doctor's son, (3) and some tips for the breed of his pets.

After the almost thousand words that has been said, the teal-haired guy bowed to the doctor. "Aikawa-san, thanks for the advises and for treating our pets. I learned a lot from you."

"It's my pleasure, kid. Sheesh." The adult professional moved to him and ruffle his hair. "Now I know why Shintarou informed me of your arrival."

Kuroko stared at him. "Midorima-kun? Did he say anything funny about me?"

"Nope, it's the opposite." What a devilish smile he threw. "Normally, Shintarou would not contact me, just to suggest someone from me. So maybe I thought, finally, he has himself a friend."

Fixing his glasses, he added, "From what I think, and looking at how you treat your pup, I'm sure that Shintarou is in good hands."

"Aikawa-san, I think that is not funny. I never thought Midorima-kun as a dog," the Phantom Sixth Man bluntly expressed, and not holding back in his stance.

That is some complete whiteness, Aikawa couldn't process to embrace the situation he is in. Well, his profession is on domesticated critters, and nothing to gash about, his experience with his fellow kind has reached thirty eight years, but all turned to worthless sand when the person in front of him is turning into a questionable matter. He could probably just say 'Okay', and ignored it, for tomorrow is another day. Though, there is another option, in which he can just make spontaneous sounds and movements that are instinctive expressions of lively amusement.. and what, he actually did that.

The petite boy was startled. Aikawa produced a striking slam in the table, "Keh.. You, wait till Shintarou hear about this."

 _ ****Laugh more.**_

 _._

"Phew, you got me one in there, kid.", he settled down, finally. Only to be countered, "Aikawa-san, excuse me, but I have a name, Tetsuya Kuroko."

"Ah right, Tetsuya. Sorry about that," the pet specialist excused. He seems to be the chatty type as he requested to talk about his experiences with his best friend's son, Shintarou. Not that they are in a hurry, the polite teenager complied so, and told him everything; not a single soul of lie and it's not blackmailing for his tsundere characteristic. The glory, pure talent, dedication, and many more positive traits of the Sharpshooter were revealed. He almost threw Nigou in his hands when he tried to copy his old friend's three point shot pose, and imitated more by pretending to fix an invisible eyeglass for finishing touches.

Kuroko ended, "I am glad that I have come in terms with him, though not that completely. I'll try even harder so that he will not hate me no more."

He, Dr. Aikawa, put his hands forwardly on the younger man's shoulders, applying very little force, "I'm counting on you, Tetsuya."

"(Hai.) Yes," he replied, and as for the smiling adult, * _This just got to be good. Maybe I'll take an early out today, and personally visit that cheeky brat._ *

More squeezing, and enjoying his ploy to embarrass his well, admit it, his favorite godchild, and the puppies are barking at them.. and click, the door opened, "Excuse us for the-"

A-W-K-W-A-R-D, that's how the set of circumstances indicate where they in. Kazehaya, Sanada, Yamada and Kasamatsu looked viciously on the old man with great status. The two inside has taken some quite time, and they thought that maybe, it's alright to get inside. Their appropriate minds started to turn in a different wheel, as their field of vision registered a * _ **crime coefficient**_ of above three hundred where lethal force is authorized. The groper identity has been unanimously transferred to the smiling health expert. Before any damage would occur, Aikawa quickly removed his hands, "WAIT! It's not what you guys think it is."

In the happenings, Kuroko's phone vibrated so he immediately took it out and excused himself.

Yamada with his loud intuitive way of acting, he shouted, "Look! Kuroko-kun is calling now for help from the police!"

Kasamatsu's blue orbs wilted as if he's not performing well of being his friend's knight in shining armor. Should he be called the one-time one punch man, though he did not punch, just a hero passerby? One time of defending Tets-kun from a bumped delinquent versus Kise's persistent love chase, Jirou gang-up incident, Generation of Miracles intervention (in pursuit of his friend's attention), and now to a white-collared old man, his sense of responsibility is losing its fire. Since the number keeps on rising, he is deeply questioning his existence for his special friend. Composing a correct term, maybe he can be called as a stand-in. He's right beside him, but from some stupid reasons, he can't do anything at all. Is he really worthy of him, by the way?

The veterinarian started explaining, yet his auditory nerves can't keep up with them. He's losing a lot of confidence for himself, falling from his own abyss of past mistakes. Perhaps, he is overreacting but no, he's totally aware of his surroundings; a ne'er-do-well buddy who can't even justify his own resolve.

His body only functioned again when a sweet sound enters his ear, "Yukio-senpaii."

Scanning the pure soul in front of him, unmarked from immoral activities, he was relieved, "Hey, you're back." Twitching only a little, "So, who called you?"

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko answered earnestly.

In order to show of not being bothered by mentioning the sadistic name, Kasamatsu questioned again, "What for?"

Or not. The Phantom Sixth Man responded, nonetheless. "A practice session. Akashi-kun is inviting me again in his house to play the violin."

"When?," and another one. The duo made a couple of question-and-answer portion.

"This Saturday."

"A whole day?"

"I think so."

"Are you fine by yourself?"

"(Hai.) Yes."

"Can I call you in-between?"

"No problem with me."

The jet black haired captain tried to avert his eyes, "O-Ok... j-just enjoy your time in there... and-"

"I wanna show you what I learned after it, Yukio-senpaii.", there goes his enthusiasm.

"Tets-kun," Kasamatsu mumbled, and returned his gaze unto him. This is the kind-of-man that he befriended, always on his good side. The ever-understanding Tets-kun of whom he wanted to hang out with the most during these times. Positivity ruled on him again, "I look forward to that, then."

From the other side where things have been settled, Aikawa's comment was truth to be told. "They seem to be real close."

One purple head is frustrated, "Tsk. Yukio-san got ahead of me again."

The two guys, Sanada and Kazehaya, didn't have to say anything. Their vote is already on Kasamatsu's side, and they will never tolerate the idiotic guy in keeping his hopes up. It's plenty obvious that his crush is not comfortable with his advances. He should just be happy that he's considered as his friend.

"Hey, wanna play basket? We still have a lot of time before lunch," the Kaijo point guard suggested at the right moment.

His face looks smooth enough, but he softened it up more by throwing in a smile. "Sure. I was hoping you would say that."

If only every owner who would visit him would be like this, then his days would certainly be always interesting. The health specialist was fascinated again by his unexpected behavior. The last action was the real deal, and he thought that this must be one of the reason that melted the icy wall of his stubborn godchild, * _Good luck, Shintarou. You have my support with this kid._ *

The friendly duo invited the three guys, in which they agreed fast, and was raring to go out for a little stretching. Aikawa managed to call Kuroko's attention and gave him his contact card—Yasushi Aikawa, his full name. If he ever wanted some special attention, well, he'll be glad so. His idea is bringing Shintarou along with him, and that would totally be amusing in his part.

With a small bow to him, they already left the room.

He went back on his chair, dialed a familiar number in his phone, and started his teasing, "Shintarou, GOOD morning again."

XXX

In a certain basketball court, the Summer heat continued to rain its shine above the ground. Another contribution to the season is the choir of singing crickets. For a normal high school guy, it's a perfect time to lay down, do nothing and play the 'Lazy Song.' Turn on the console, play 'Monster Hunter', and blast it off with the multiplayer feature. Perhaps, reading some BL magazine is wonderful idea for some fundashi/fujoshi. In spite of all these laid back way of pertaining life, there are still some healthy teenagers around there who wanted to firm up their asses. It's like being sexy is a must, or okay, in a serious note, a prepared body to achieve the dream that they want. A good example of these activists is none other than the band of boys who just got out of the clinic. Abruptly, the raven haired basketball player announced the setup, "Two versus Three! It's gonna be me and Tets-kun against you guys. Any objections?"

One raised his right hand for an instant, "Hai~! Hai~!"

Kasamatsu made a jerking movement in his eyes, but kept his cool, "So? What might be your problem?"

"Well, both of you are certified basketball players," Yamada made a point, rolling his eyes. "Aren't we on a disadvantage if that happens?"

Inwardly, he smiled. He just nailed something... something that will break the distance between the two for a while. Every man is mischievous, and he's sure that he's one of them. No way, he's not putting a fight. It maybe unreasonable to like someone because of their cuteness, but if that's what his heart wants, he can't completely deny it. He not need any moral logic, only his simplistic mind matters.

It didn't take any time for Kazehaya and Sanada to look around, when Kuroko suddenly stepped in, "Yamada-san, sports is not all about winning, if that is the point of your concern."

"But- (Demo-)," the karate club captain pouted, * _That's not it, Tetsu-bou. I want to play with you, be your teammate._ *

"Yamada-san. Don't you want to face me? I promise you, I won't hold anything back and fight you with full force," Kuroko declared.

It's a verbal misdirection, that's what Kasamatsu thought. He's playing with Yamada's shallow mind, though he is in favor with it since, yeah, he wanted to feel his cool passes. He wanted to fully utilized his strength and not to some amateurs who will not draw anything. Also, for his ulterior motive, he wanted to gather information against an enemy in court, it's still a give-and-take in the end. It's normal to think in this way, not that he's being a back stabber. He's pretty sure that Kuroko is also aware of it.

They saw a twinkling effect in Yamada's purple orbs, and he accepted the terms, without thinking too much, "Kuroko-kun, I think I like that idea. Hehe, prepare yourself 'coz I will not let you pass on me."

"No problem with me and Ryu, we're also playing basketball from time to time," Kazehaya proclaimed, and he chuckled. He's excited to see how his friends really play as basketball players. Is it different from someone like them who only see it as a good past time?

Sanada nodded, leaving the soft fluffs under the bench. Kasamatsu then started it, "Yosh~! Let our game begin."

.

.

He's super athletic, that's what Yamada thought; that he can catch up with his fragile friend.

But he was completely mistaken, and in actuality, he doesn't know what's happening inside the court. One thing he knew, Kasamatsu already landed a shot, just before he made a move. He freaked out, "WHAT KIND OF PASS IS THAT!?"

The Kaijo captain smirked. Kazehaya was in shock from the fast-paced play, he did not expect that from the petite boy. The ball just passed through them like a whirl of cyclone, and felt the heat as it touched their enemy's hands. Sanada picked up the ball for their turn, a visible, wide letter 'u' curve in his mouth has been formed.

"Wooouh!," Yamada is pumping up as he get the ball. "I'll get you this time."

Applying some acceleration force, he passed through the Phantom Sixth Man, and he was overflowing with joy... until he speaks up, "Ano~. Yamada-san, you're traveling."

"EEHHHH~!", he really forgot to dribble from his exhilaration. This made everyone to laugh on his foolish mistake, it would not be basketball if you do not let the ball bounce when you're moving. Meanwhile, Kuroko heard his phone ringing, so he quickly picked it up and excused himself.

Being the senior in the group, it was Kasamatsu who lectured on the faulted guy. Must be a long time before he experienced a simple foul like this, and being surrounded by a certain Kise, his nagging instincts blew some horn into his ear. He told him that not even kids can do what he just did. He used the opportunity (Kuroko is not around) to be like this which is really now in his nature.

Their attention shifted to the teal haired guy when he hung up, "(Hai.) Yeah. I miss you too, Momoi-san."

Everyone got intrigued, and circled him. Only one question was thrown, and that is the identity of the caller. The trickster got a picture of the mentioned name in his phone, so he showed it to them like it's nothing to him. A full-sized photo of a voluptuous, pink-haired, and an enormous amount of boobs kind of girl was presented. But wait, there's more... the girl is obviously clinging her whole self into a small-framed boy which goes by the name of Kuroko.

"I-I-I-Is that your girlfriend?!", Yamada shouted, like it's totally unbelievable. The unknown beauty is a threat to his courtship.

The teal haired guy tilted his head for denying it, "Of course not. Momoi-san is just a friend."

'Would a friend stare you like that in a picture?' is what maybe their question in their minds. It's beyond a shadow of a doubt that this Momoi girl got the hots for him. Another victim has fallen to his irresistible charm. Kasamatsu wouldn't wonder now, after the crazy pre-celebration of his coming to Earth. Now that they're into it, "Ahm, Tets-kun. I'm quite curious, what did she tell you?"

"Nothing much. She just asked what happened last Friday night.", Kuroko answered with his usual tone. And he remembered something, "Oh right, she's Aomine-kun's childhood friend."

"Aomine-kun? Who's that?", Yamada and his careless tongue.

Searching through his phone, Kuroko found a photo of him. It was taken, way back in their middle school, right before the days when the statement of 'The only one who can beat me is me' was generated. As they can see, the tan-skinned, navy blue haired, and muscle build-ed guy's face is very close to his, smiling like they're having the greatest fun in their life. He acknowledged, "Aomine-kun _was_ my best friend in Teiko Middle School."

The eldest Kasamatsu felt it. The word 'was' has that rising of intonation, but not like he's happy for it, he thought that he don't want it to happen in their relationship. A pinch of sorrow, he wouldn't want that to mark. He wouldn't want another image of him, alone in the basketball court, in his house, and more importantly, in his life.

Kuroko sighed, "Aomine-kun is being stubborn again. He's not telling anything to Momoi-san, of what happened that night."

"That bastard, he's such a pain in the ass.", Yukio commented. Even if girls are fond of talking a bit way too much, he should have at least settle it down with a few words. He's just making it big, and that girl only want a moment from you. He should get that since she's his childhood friend.

He don't know but having an arrogant friend like that is too much for him to handle, nope, he won't count Kise, he's good for a teammate, that's all.

"I just told her that I will call her later since we're on a game right now.", was the last report, and closed his phone.

Sanada patted Yamada's shoulder, the game will commence, yet he's all drained out. The last image was more shocking than the sexy girl earlier. In terms of handsomeness, manliness, and hunkiness, he's sure that he's not on equal footing as him. Another consolation, Kazehaya did the same and laughed for his sulking, "Maa~. Maa~. They're all in his past."

Circling his arms to his shoulder, he whispered, "You should be grateful, Yamada-san... you're facing him again."

Magic words? Well, maybe. Tricked or not, he need to get back from his cheery attitude; a trademark he wanted as his impression from his boy-crush. It's his own way of communicating that he'll never be lonely in his arms. Just thinking about it made him fired up, "Yosh~!"

.

The game continued, with their beaming faces turned on.

Kazehaya voluntarily guide their newly-created team, knowing that the two will listen to him. He used some signals, and he was excited that it will be of use to their current game even if it only applies in baseball. Yamada has good reflexes and quick movements, that's why he was assigned as their runner. Sanada has a nice build, and a perfect role for their blocker. As for him, he will be the point person of their play.

With the strategy made, two things prevailed: (1) The scores didn't matter. The three amateurs are struggling to keep up, given that Kasamatsu is showing no mercy on releasing many three point shots, well of course, with the help of his lovable friend. Despite that, their burning sensation remained intact. (2) The confusion inside is fine. The Phantom Sixth Man's passes are totally insane, the ball moved as if it has a life on its own. His ninja acts are superb, stealing their balls without any sign that he's already beside them. These tricks didn't discouraged their spirit though.

It was a light-hearted pleasure. Everyone was already in the zone of seventh heaven. The fault lies to a certain pokerface who wouldn't stop smiling after their tandem has accumulate a score. He would also do that when the greenhorns made their basket of full efforts. It was nice, alright, but only to be interrupted when the source of their joy got another call from his communication device. The one he greeted, "Good morning, Kise-kun."

The sudden feeling of irritation formed in the rights side of Kasamatsu's frontalis muscle. He moved closer to his friend and gestured that he wanted to talk with him. Kuroko didn't ask why so he handed over the phone.

"Oi, Kise. It's me, Kasamatsu," he deliberately changed his tone to a commanding one.

The other line made a freak-out sound, "K-Kasamatsu-senpaii! EEehhh!? W-W-Why do you have Kurokocchi's phone? W-Wait.. Why are you with him, senpaii?"

"Isn't it obvious, you jerk. Kuroko and I are already friends... we're actually playing basketball right now. Do you have any problems with that?", looking at his delighted friend, he can't help but grin from the moment. It was a declaration, finally. There's no more reason to hide it, and they're both satisfied that they didn't need any roundabout tactics or some kind of awkward situation that will just fall into the category of misunderstanding.

A short pause, "You're playing basketball with Kurokocchi! That's unfair. -ssu"

"I never get to see Kurokocchi in his Sunday clothes. Mou~. Oh, I know. Hey, senpaii. Since you're already in there, can you tell me what he's wearing right now? I'll use my wild imagination to-", he went on, and on.

"Shut your trap, Kise!", his captain stopped him. "This is Kuroko's free day, yet you're still bothering him again. You sure have some guts to do that, after what you did last Friday night."

This time, it was a long pause, adding some cracked lines, "Sorry. I'm sorry, senpaii."

"I know what I did was wrong. I was responsible of everything, the place, the food, and of course, the drinks. I got ahead of me... gone desperate to make a move on Kurokocchi," and thus, he said it.

He excused himself from the group, after hearing it. There was this rage, the madness, and hell, he really got some balls, "What the fuck, Kise! Am I suppose to understand you with that crap?!"

"No, I was wrong. That's why I'm telling you this. Even if I said to myself that I will not harm Kurokocchi, I only made things worse. I, I just didn't want to lose with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. I- I-", the other side is having hard time on what to express.

"Kise!," he bellowed. Foiling out the negative inputs, Kasamatsu made a stand, "I'm not gonna tell you this because I'm favoring you or something... it's just that you're pissing me off... If you're not going for the straight, Kuroko will never take you seriously. Are you saying me that you're giving up? Hah!? If you're love him for him is not that strong, then fine, drop it already. That's much better than you're plan on screwing him. And fuck, if you did that. It's going to be me who's gonna beat you up. (Mataku.) Honestly... you're already in there, Kuroko is not far from understanding you."

And so, he said it, for Pete and Mary's sake. That dark side of him is not him, if he's telling that he lost, he's definitely wrong; he'll lose even more. He was not really angry with him, it was from his decision. Well, okay. Kise is not a bad guy; he's energetic, charming, and strong. He's only sixteen, and his actions are still immature and can be fixed. It's where from this line as his senior to guide him, not to pursue the tricky shortcut of demise.

"Kasamatsu-senpaii.", Kise started sniffing a matter of liquid from his nose. "I-I'm really sorry for what I did. You're right, I should not be hasty."

"I forgive you... as long you understand.", the raven haired guy said.

"(Hai.) Yes.", relieved, he started weeping, "I'm so glad I had a senpai like you, Kasamatsu-senpaii. Hehe. If Kurokocchi turned me down someday, maybe I'll hit on you, instead."

"Gah. What the hell are you saying?!", he blushed... and irritated for some known reasons.

The other line laughed, indicating that he also got his hands on his captain, "It's only a joke, senpaii. I'll still going to pester Kurokocchi until he fall for me, you know."

"Oi, I told you not to bother Kuroko today. Damn it.", Kasamatsu fell for his trap.

"But, senpaii... you also told me earlier, not to give up. Are you okay? You're the one who's not being straight.", the young model teased.

"(Uruse!) Shut up! I'm going to drop this call now, you moron.", shouting again. 'This is senseless, helping him was not a good idea.' was his conscience is telling him. He's irritating, as always. He heard a giggling sound, and maybe he is really hearing it as he was to end it, "Thank you, senpaii."

.

Moving back to the group, he told Kuroko that his idiotic friend has apologized from his actions. He took the responsibility and bowed down. His younger colleague made a bad move, he is under his care, so for applying Japanese courtesy, it was the right thing to do. Yet, his friend is tapping his right foot, a sign of disappointment.

What he told is beyond his imagination, "Yukio-senpaii, who is Kuroko? I don't know any Kuroko around us."

"I-It was a slip of tongue... Hey, come on. It's really not a big deal, right? What matter is that Kise has officially known us as friends.", Kasamatsu tried to explain. Adding their snickering friends on the sideline, he panicked on what he had said.

The attempt was a failure as the teal haired guy tried to pull a face. Intentionally or not, he looks sexually attractive on putting up a sparrow-lipped face, and on his way on pouting, "But it's very important to me.. You were the one who gave me that name.. a-and I really like it."

Oh right, his heart started pounding very hard. The feeling, it's unexplainable. Maybe a tingling sensation, which is not triggered from the urge to pee. The raven haired captain quickly dialed back the caller earlier, and all he said was to inform his sincerity, "Oi, Kise! Just want you to know that I started calling your Kurokocchi as... Tets-kun. That's all!"

When he ended it, the other line sounded like he fell from his chair, and someone is calling him that their photo shoot will start again. He faced his offended friend, and called it out again, "Tets-kun."

"Much better... Yukio-senpaii," so contented, that he let out one of his rarest smiles. Recognizing the agreement, they totally forgot their friends that is wooing on them; a moment of looking at each other, though can't say if it's the intimate one. Kuroko said something to spice it up, "Mhmm... Aren't you wondering why my friends keep on contacting me?"

Obliged, he only uttered, "I have no idea. Care to tell me, why?"

"The thing is.. I shut my phone the whole day yesterday so that no one can interrupt a significant day from me.", Kuroko let the cat out of the bag.

Kasamatsu could't talk back. Yesterday was certainly the best birthday ever, all in courtesy of this wonderful guy in front of him. He's super glad that he forced himself to be his friend, that it was the greatest decision he has ever made, and that everything is worth it. Of how he wanted to take this guy for himself, he will have take all the risk to protect this relationship. He voiced out, "I see. Can't be helped, then."

Nodding, the disturbed Yamada cleared his throat.

There's this time that every happy moment would come to an end eventually, and one if it is the swift announcement. It was unfortunate since the Kitahiro guys need to go. The puppies barked at each other as it were they're talking like real humans. Bidding their farewell, they told them it was a fun experience and they would like to do it again next week, and that is if they're available.

Just about they moved to their next destination, Kuroko got a text from Murasakibara. This time, he only told his special friend that it just to check on him, but in reality, it was a naughty text, in which he can't really tell it upfront—something to do with his sweet spot. The purple haired giant is reminding again from his promise of confection.

XXX

The rest of the day went like the time has slipped by.

They went to Kasamatsu's stronghold to stop by and have their lunch. Yamada followed them even if it meant by stepping into the enemy's territory. Well, in the first place, he shouldn't be in there. His appointment with Kuroko was later this afternoon, but since he have known his residence (marked from his heart and soul), he didn't think twice on visiting him, early in the morning.

Yuichi also came, and that made Tetsuya happy. No special occasion, the lunch served felt like one. There was a lively discussion, which they took from the topic that they left off yesterday. The adults have their debate on the elected politicians, that didn't turn out great in their respective jobs. The young ones made their own too, specifically in the current bout, the InterHigh. Talking about it, the classes have already ended from Summer break, but the competition will still continue. It was set this way so that their studies won't be affected that much. Only a few more round, and they're already at the semi-finals. Being absorbed in their space, Yamada chose to chat with Jirou regarding his anxiousness. Not that it's consoling, the second son listened to him intently. For Saburou, he's feeding the little fluff with additional hugs and kisses.

During the course, the teal haired boy excused himself. There were two calls: (1) From Himuro, asking of when he will be free, and wanted a time with him. His reason is particularly about Kagami's birthday. He told him that tomorrow is fine, and the bangs guy shouted to Kagami to expect him on that day. (2) From Aomine, in which he told him to shut his mouth from Momoi. After he said that, he was like an embarrassed child, asking if he's fine and all. In return, Kuroko did the same and enquired of his status. Then, a moment of silence, only hearing their soft breaths on their phones.

"Aomine-kun," the Phantom Sixth Man called him, like this person he's talking to is his previous best friend. They always call each other when they're apart, especially at night. They would discuss on basketball, sport shoes, basketball, NBA matches and a lot more about basketball. Hearing the other one's voice made themselves comfortable, and most of these nights, they could hear one another that they're already asleep. It was those memories that he truly cherished.

The other line only answered after a long pause, but immediately terminate the call, "Tetsu... I.. miss you."

A stabbing feeling entered his chest. He was shocked, and very unexpected for him to tell that. It was so hard that he let out a single line of tear. Of course, he miss him too. That's a checking in his emotional fact. And now, he's feeling morbid if he just made his friend feel very bad of leaving him without a sign. It was almost like giving up on him, and chose not to stay behind with him, his sworn shadow.

He only came back, when he heard a pleasing sound, "Hey, Tets-kun. I made you another personalized protein shake. This time, it's double vanilla flavor." He chortled, "I'll tell you now, this might be my greatest so far."

That's right. There's no more sense on regretting things. Not only bad things happen to him, there were good stuffs along the way. He got a new team, and a new light to add. He obtained a cute dog, and the other significant one who's filling up his black hole of despair. With these forces supporting him, there's still a chance for fixing broken shards. It was the difficult path that he took, in which he has to start over again. It's not he do not believe in them, it's because he believed in them that they will eventually understand his commitment on them, that they're missing the most important in their sport, their life.

He wiped that tear, hang in there, and responded, "Coming right there, Yukio-senpaii."

.

.

The last activity they had, the right time for Yamada to show up, was visiting again the orphanage. Even if their main objective, was to ask for Yamada's sister if they have seen a girl of purple hair, has come to a non-success, they decided to play again with them. The kids separated Kasamatsu whose arms resting on the bluenette's shoulders, from their favorite visitor. It's becoming a habit for the raven haired captain to do that since he's the tall one between them, and it's suspected for being valid between male friends. It's also a sort of his protection, and an escape for his friend's low presence. The last selfish reason is his possessiveness, though, he may not admit it.

Kuroko didn't bring Nigou this time since he wanted his dog friend to take the break for the whole day. Notably, the puppy seemed to understand.

Everyone settled for playing house, introducing Kuroko as the widowed husband, the orphans as his children, Kasamatsu as the villain monster, and Yamada as the dog. They agreed upon the setup for the following reasons: (1) the little girls are fighting each other for the wife role, (2) the little boys wanted an enemy that they will beat up, (3) they need a dog that they can ride on, (4) and superhero theme.

From the typical, they pretended that they were preparing food from their clay. The cute husband showcase his hand skills, and created cheese hamburg steak seat. Sometimes, he performed some magic tricks to elevate the entertainment. His two friends watched from the sidelines, and are also amazed by it. When the food was serves from the table, it was time for the monster to show up, "Rarrrh! Those Hamburg steak looks delicious. It makes me want to eat them... all!"

"I'm sorry, monster-san.. but that's all we got. Please show some mercy," was the husband's line.

Since it's all adlib, he thought of something funny, "Then, I'll have your body, instead... Mr. Cutie."

Pieces of toys were then thrown from his malicious intent, telling him to get away from their really cute father. The monster went on a rampage, and scare away the little children. He was about to attack the endearing male, when the protector of justice have shown up. The little guys were all dressed up, and have that cape at their back. The leader of the group is riding their dog which is consistently barking.

Lest the drama, they all charged on the annoying monster. Using their numbers, they thought that they could beat him up in an instant, but they were wrong. The monster became more aggressive after dropping its health point to a very low level. The little heroes almost gave up, knees on the ground and the dog was lying unconscious. It was when the cute husband moved at the back of the monster, and hold him tightly.

"This is your chance, brave heroes! My sons.. unleash your full powers and save the world from this evil monster!," now that was an acting.

Screaming from the top of their lungs, charging like they have something to charge, and finally, the kameha something wave. The monster received the intense impact while the cute husband quickly moved away. The evil monster let out a piercing cry and turned down instantly. So once again, the world was saved again; returning peace from their house and they lived happily ever after.

After the play of pretend, they all participated in the game of tag. Yamada and Kasamatsu looked at each other, and have the same vibes that they're already exhausted. The kids still have that bottomless energy, and started tagging the purple idiot from behind. The have really no time from resting so the other one immediately run away from him, telling him that they're really going to play it. Without much thinking, Yamada chased after his love rival.

It was almost like an endless cycle as their game started to shift from different ones. To tag, it moved to the statue game. Naturally, the curator was always Yamada. Being the impatient one, he's most likely the loser for that game. Next to it was not literally the usual playing as the boys started exclaiming KAN-CHO! and victimized Yamada. It was a Japanese prank performed by clasping the hands together in the shape of an imaginary gun and attempting to poke an unsuspecting victim's anus. And so, he started chasing the culprit, when a ball suddenly hit his back, shouting, "DODGE BALL!"

He let his knees fall to the ground, with a thought of, like seriously.

He had that same pose when it's almost dark and their games have ended. With that 'finally' expression, he did not prevent his body from descending the cold land. He's one hundred percent drained out. It was too much for him.

The raven haired captain looked at him and thought that he was almost like that from last time. Gazing at his special friend, he was also as the same as before, cute.. ah, no.. maybe that's what he meant but to remove his sudden blush, his mind said that his friend was really good at handling children. He thought that maybe his friend could be a great father. Yeah, that's it, a cute father.

After telling to the sister that if ever they come into contact from a purple haired girl that looks like in the photo, they could inform the numbers that they listed on a piece of paper. They said goodbye to the children and forget about Yamada who is still lying on the ground. It was a silent agreement, and the tandem wanted some time for only the two of them.

"Want a piggyback ride in going home?", Kasamatsu asked away.

Smiling back at him, "You really know what I want, Yukio-senpaii."

The day would in due course, come to an end, but their tale has more story that their fate has to offer. Tomorrow is another day of struggle and so, they vowed to each other that they would really playing against each other in a real match. From those points, none of them held back. They told to each other that their team are the strongest team in the whole Japan. The same goal that they had before becoming like this together.

But whatever happens, they wouldn't let their match affect their established relationship. Both of them thought.. not anymore.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Midorima meets first loss in basketball

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **Sunday night no.1**

Inside an expensive flat, there were two hot and handsome guys who started having a conversation while watching a basketball match in NBA.

"Hey, Taiga," he called out his younger brother. "Hrmm," was the only response, not even looking at him and totally fixated on the wide screen of his television.

"I was just thinking if we could invite girls on your birthday. You know, some prostitutes," he smirked. "Maybe from that, we can get another interesting side of Kuroko. I'm pretty sure that he can't decline an offer when they're begging so much with their bodies."

There was a complete silence from his listener. Kagami fell into deep thoughts, like if that scenario happened and his boy-crush went with the flow, he contemplated that all his thinking about taking care of Kuroko and making him happy, would just be an unreachable dream. Though he can't blame him, he's still a guy, after all. There is no possible chance that Kuroko would fall in love with a man with full of arrogance, rough, impatient, selfish and none but the most important, his fake boobs. There would be no way, he'll prefer man boobs against woman melon boobs. His big chest where he want his friend's head to rest and make him feel his warm. He made that uncomfortable face, and lost his will to watch.

"Tsk. You're no fun, Taiga," Himuro exclaimed. Then, he whispered to his ear, "If you won't make a move on him, then.. I'll make mine."

This time, he remembered all the awkward things that he has accomplished with Kuroko, he quickly glanced at him and tugged his shirt, "Tatsuya, damn you. Don't you dare lay your hands-"

Gesturing a calm-down-bro signal, "Ei, ei, ei.. It was only a joke, Taiga. I was just provoking you."

"Well, it's not even funny," he harshly let go of him. Stupid brother, he thought.

"Okay, how about this. How about celebrating your birthday at a cabaret club and-," the bangs guy starting again.

Forming a fist, and showing it deliberately, "Damn it, Tatsuya. Are you fucking with me?"

"Ah no. I don't want an incest play with you. Maybe if it's Kuroko.. whoops-.. hey, that would hurt if it hits me," he dodged from the incoming blow. Then, he started moving away from their position.

Kagami chased after, and shouted, "Come back here, you.. perverted brother!"

The other one was already laughing, and thought that this was totally like the old days. The red head was really hot-headed so he can't help but play tricks on him. But if his non-blood related brother would not really make his first step on courting, maybe he would really butt in and initiate the push. Though, he knew for a while, he might be the one who would fall hard if he pursue it. There, he had this notion that he wouldn't mind and enjoy his youthfulness.

xXx

 **Sunday night no.2** \- will be posted at the first part of the next chapter. It's about the perspective on some of the Generation of Miracles. Teaser: Akashi's secret plan, Aomine's resolve, and Midorima's encounter with his uncle. For Murasakibara, well, he'll get his time. It's not that he got the lowest potential from my view as Kuroko's suitor, and it's not that I'm exposing that information to seek attention... well, okay, I'm still reviewing his profile. If by chance, a MuraKuro fan saw this, please do spare me.

* * *

If ever you didn't get what's the meaning of the asterisked bold italized words above, then this section is for you:

 **Concept Cameo:**

Color of Armaments: Hardening Haki – allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Naturally this "invisible armor" can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness. Borrowed from One Piece.

Enhancer Nen – is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body. Borrowed from Hunter X Hunter.

Crime Coeffecient - is a numerical measure of said person's probability/propensity to commit a crime. Borrowed from Psycho Pass.

* * *

 **BTS! NG-SHUU! Specials:**

"I'm sorry, monster-san.. but that's all we got. Please show some mercy," was the husband's line.

Since it's all adlib, he thought of something funny, "Then, I'll have your body, instead... Mr. Cutie."

Pieces of toys were then thrown from his malicious intent, telling him to get away from their really cute father. The monster went on a rampage, and scare away the little children. He was about to attack the endearing male, when Kuroko's shirt suddenly loosed down, and revealed a very a delectable part of white skin.

His eyes turned into a rolling confusion, his character as a monster is dominating his sane mind. He didn't get it but when he saw the cute husband acting so weak, he unconsciously moved closer.. and bit his shoulder. Contributing to his arousal, a soft sexy mewl was produced from his victim. Instincts then told him to ravish him even more, and moved with the slurping thing. He almost got crazy when he heard the most erotic complaint, "M-Monster-san, not in h-here. There are innocent kids around us."

His heart almost stopped, "Ah r-right."

From some unknown reason, he smiled, like a monster that he is portraying. The visible teeth blemish, he just marked the attractive husband as his own. He's completely into it, grabbing Kuroko into his own arms, "This cute father is mine!"

 _ ****Evil Laugh..**_

When he did that, the act had already ended, "Ano~. Yukio-senpaii, you're enjoying it too much."

Bite.. Mark.. His saliva dripping from his wet lips.. He finally reflected on his shameless actions, creating a pinking steam from all the blood that has rushed to his face.

The angry faces can be seen from the orphanage children, and started calling that famous tag, "(HENTAI!) Pervert!"

His reputation dropped to the lowest rank of hell, "Yukio-senpaii, (ecchi.) dirty."

 **END OF BTS! NG-SHUU! Take 7**

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Nigou's Origin** :

1\. He's a secret agent like Perry the platypus.

 **Rabies Treatment:**

1\. Midorima assist on the clinic as an apprentice.

2\. Added another guest character from Aoharu x Kikanju - Nagamasa Midori/Takatora Fujimoto

3\. A glimpse of Kiyoshi Teppei smiling from Kuroko's over-protectiveness to Nigou; joint clinic/hospital from animals and humans.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, a sorry again for everyone who is expecting a weekly update. Halloween, and Souls day came after a week of the last update. After that, another unexpected development came into my work and I have to transfer for two whole weeks to another local land in my country. It's an airplane ride and I only brought limited materials, excluding my laptop. So there you have it, I was rolling around in my hotel room from those times for staying away again; the proxies I know to freely surf the net from the company's secured internet connection, were all not available from the temporary location that I'm working at. Then, another unfortunate colds ruled over my body and stopped me from writing at the third week end. It's all a matter of timing, le sigh. The fourth week, I continued writing this, but on midway, I found my very first beta-reader and have her inspect the first three-fourths. And so, that is how the fifth week came for the right time to post this.

Jeez, I finally have my diary - my updates. Haha.

Poor Nigou, I think I made his life story into a dramatic tale.

Oh right, Yasushi is a made-up name of Shinnosuke Aikawa's (character from Silver Spoon) father. Also, the foster family's names were devised from the Brigandine: Legend of Forsena game; how I love playing that until now (emulator). I'm still thinking if I'll include them again in the story.

Okay, that's all. Comments and thoughts are most welcomed; just post your review if you felt the urge to do so. And oh, the favorite and follow buttons are available for you if you ever like it. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.

Reminder: Summary of the current chapter is posted after one day. It can be seen at the profile of the author.


	18. Point 15

**A/N:** Yahallo! Oh right, this is still the author of BTS, not the cheery Yui from Oregairu. So anyways, a lot of days (probably a month) have passed, never thought that real life will keep on bugging me. Experiencing the whatever spirit of festivities.. like come on, I've already repeated that for almost above of twenty years (far from thirty). Be it with family, relatives or friends, I always thought that it was boring and all. Then-. Ahem.. sorry for the personal rant. Going back to the story, we'll get to hear Kuroko's thoughts on the current battle of affection. It's a big shift, and finally, the complication made its turn.

Here's the next update for BTS (Below the pre-Omake)...

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **Omake (From previous chapter):**

 **Sunday night no.2**

 _The Secrets of the Two-Sided Akashi._

Inside the exquisite mansion of the red-haired Akashi(s), the only-child of the household was sitting on an expensive in yet another red pigment, in which is a chair. He was there, all alone in the spacious room, not to be interrupted from his thoughts. Creepy.. no! He's in no way looking at a mirror and talking to his other self, rather, he was staring at the two picture portraits on his desk. One was for his deceased mother, and the other one was his object of desire, Kuroko. If observed, the two has a resemblance, both coated with fairly-white complexion, vulnerable-structured body and last, in his own term, they are beautiful creatures. At first, that was his reason for liking him, the image of her beloved mother was always flashing on his adorable face. The pathetic feeling of solitude (though he would not, and would never mention it in his noble lifestyle), it has been remedied with only looking at that special person. He was more than happy when the beautiful creature entered the field of his old-time favorite sport. With his almighty skills which is very obvious, he yearned for the top even more, so that he has the authority to socialize with him. In just a short time, he was recognized as the next captain in-line for Teiko basketball club.

But as he get closer to him, he was more than he expected.

For someone who will always look at him on the same level, not afraid of his menacing aura, he totally fell from his eyes that transcends beyond perfection. Only him can interpret that remarkable thing, he thought. A blue diamond, right; the fit descriptions are rare, spectacular, matchless and have no equal. It must be really exceptional since the mushy organ in the middle of his chest was always moved by his littlest actions.

But, his love is twisted. It's to a point that he's happy for both his pleasures and sufferings. Oh how he adored the smiling bluenette, yet he also gratified the tormented Tetsuya, of when he lost his childhood friend, his best friend, the whole Teiko team, and including himself (Akashi), the other him. The expressions that only he can make are unparalleled, very different from his usual poker face. He really likes to break that barrier, and eventually, fix it for himself.

He smirked, "Tetsuya, you're mine. Remember that."

The plan this Saturday was to make him recall his advances to him when they were alone. T'was not forceful, he did not resort from the stage. Just to be clear, he only did it to him; his special teasing that from his knowledge, can make any girl dropped their panties. Likewise from the Karaoke incident, though much affectionate, the first attempt was to steal a kiss from his pink lips.

The peck only startled the teal haired guy, "A-Akashi-kun. What was that for?"

"A reward, Tetsuya.. You look great, you deserve it," he whispered softly to his ears. Well, he expected the flushing face, but only to be flabbergasted by his reply, "T-That's kind of embarrassing, Akashi-kun. I can't just kiss you if you're doing great too."

It was laughable. The very whole thing is extremely innocent for him to handle. Or is this his form of teasing? For sure, he won't know if he'll not make another movement. So without another second to waste, he leaned forward and trapped him with his arms against a wall, "Tetsuya. That is not the right answer when someone rewarded you. Shouldn't it be, (Arigato?) thank you?"

Lifting his smooth chin, "But, okay. I can forgive you.. because I like you."

Five seconds. It was five seconds before the Phantom Sixth Man made his reply from his staring, "..I-I like you too, Akashi-kun."

The string that's keeping his sane mind has finally tripped, causing a critical hit. He was about to ravage him with a deep kiss, when someone butt in. From their current state, they are still inside the locker room, and their practice only finished a while ago. The unmoving face of the two midgets taken heed of the incoming eruption.

A grumpy, irritating voice, "Oi, Akashi. I thought you're just gonna talk to Tetsu. What the hell is with this setup?!"

"Hey, Tetsu. Are you all right? Did he do anything funny to you? Come on, you can tell me.", Aomine turned his concern to the harassed guy, and have shoved off the other one. Getting back from their proper stature, Kuroko answered, "Nothing much in particular. Akashi-kun just complimented me from the game earlier.. and-"

"And what? Okay, Tetsu. You don't have to be afraid, I'm your light, I'm right here," an overreaction from the side of his best friend, his voice befits of some athlete who has well-formed muscles evenly distributed across his frame.

Kuroko sighed. "Aomine-kun, I'm fine. And from what I was about to say.. Akashi-kun said that he likes me.."

'Wait.. what' must be his mind is panicking, but the trickster continued to stop him from his idiotic comments, "Well, I was shocked.. but happy at the same time, so I told him that I like him too.."

The strong-looking Aomine is starting to pale, while the red-haired guy couldn't stop from grinning, "Isn't that great, Aomine-kun?"

* _What so great about that, Tetsu?! Don't you know that you're just being manipulated by that sick bastard?! F-Fuck. I can't take this._ *, the tan skinned muscle-head contemplated, and started moving away, blasting his fist at the closed wall. Kuroko stopped him, though, "Hey w-wait, Aomine-kun. Where are you going?"

"What the-.. Of course, I'm moving out. I might be interrupting you guys from your love crap," a full scowl to Aomine's features.

"Love? What are you talking about, Aomine-kun?", there was really that tone of crap, baloney and disbelief, yet it was still the flat one.

Gaining his attention, he calmly delivered his interpretation. The passing specialist pressed the friend zone button, telling him that Akashi must have recognized him as a friend, and overemphasized it as someone that he likes. From that, he said that he likes him too for saying it personally. Straight to it, no additional flowery words, he requested for the support of his statement, "Isn't that right, Akashi-kun?"

Smirk, as one of his distinguishing reaction which invites intimidation, the newly appointed captain responded, "Right.. Then that means.. I like Daiki too."

Chills were quickly sent into Aomine's spine as he heard of that, and easily complied with their assertive sentence. He dragged away his partner, and invited him to buy a blue gum popsicle. Kuroko agreed, checking on his almost equal-height friend if he wanted to come, but as usual, he refused objectively.

Akashi was left alone. He look thoughtfully for a single while.. was he just defeated? No.. he rejected the notion. Instead, he let out a laugh; it must be a game, stealthy proposed for accessing his world. The term 'friend' is a powerful connection, a role given to someone that they can depend on. Evolution is also an option after it, and by all means, that's what he wants.

From then on, he played his part, but with a personal touch of his own form of friendship. Squeezing his butt, hugging from behind, taking over from his stretches and inviting him to his house, these were the many things that he have done to gain his attention. He'll do it behind the scene where no one can disturb their private time. Maybe he stopped from the most direct approach, 'cause he thought that it was fun this way, leaving the cherry on top and enjoyed the long creamy road before it.

His most favorite part was his elucidation from all his assault, which will be deflected into a good thing. Like when, "Ano~. Akashi-kun, I'm fine. I think I'm not that stressed from your training menu." He went with the psychological reasoning, and he knew that he will get it fully. Grabbing someone's Derriere can be actually a form of massage, and it historically lowers stress. Great.. just great. He is really an open-minded person, always seeing the good things on almost anything.

Flash forward.. when he witnessed his break down, he thought that Tetsuya could accept his second personality, and would try to recover their disarrayed team. Contrast to it, he was the one who demolished the bond that he for himself, created. Tetsuya resigned from the team without saying anything, totally different from the understanding guy. Such a marvelous feat, indeed. A rebellious phase.. he was again, fascinated by his bold actions, and would like to see everything in the end.

Last thing he knew, before closing his eyes, the thinking of Tetsuya coming back to him. When he's all given up in his miserable life, Akashi's door is always open to him. He's going to decorate him with his own version of love.. well that, he assure of it. A sound of dangling shackles would be nice.

xXx

 _Only Love can beat a Ganguro._

The lazy-ass hunk, was caught staring from the white ceiling of his house. Mai-chan was thrown away from the reach of his rough hands, and thinking of something that is more realistic in his arrogant heart. He got this strong manly mind, only gravure idols can unleash his inner desires. Yet, when a certain bluenette flashed in his consciousness, three significant soft organs are swayed: one which is only filled with basketball, the other one which occupies his emotional affair, and last, which can only be seen from male beings and mostly described as massively destructive.

Ab initio, he denied everything of his realization. Why the hell would he fell in love with a guy? And to add more complication, it was his best friend. That is when he started evaluating things on his perspective. Tetsu was someone he respected, he admired, and most of all, the one he enjoyed most in his company. Other people were only back drops and nothing to do with his life. Like seriously, who would try to interact with a many insignificant human beings, waste their sacred time, when you can do things that only interest you. Right?

Having that kind of belief, only limited people can communicate with him. Starting with basketball (of course), Satsuki who is his childhood friend, high spec teammates who can keep up with him, and last but is surely before his first, Tetsu. The ever popular rumored ghost of the third gymnasium of Teiko Middle School that can be confronted on late nights, it was him. Diligently, patiently and earnestly, he was there practicing as if twelve hours is not enough for a student in crafting his skills. Upon knowing his priceless dedication, and upon meeting him, he knew that they would clicked instantly.

Time went by, he would always drag his friend to his comfort zone. Buying blue gum popsicle after practice, catching cicadas and crayfish even if it's not Summer, watching DVDs that contains basketball matches, window shopping on sport apparels, especially on Jordan shoes, and from playing in a street court. Sometimes, well, he admit it, most of the times, they would continue their discussion through their phones, just before they enter the unconsciousness. Boy, it was absolutely fun. He never thought that he'll find someone like him.

But honestly, when did he smelt the fragrance of attraction with him? One thing that popped in his mind, the typhoon incident. Tetsu got no choice but to stay in his house for the night since they were close to them when nature break loose. With no change of clothes, he jokingly dressed his friend with his over-sized shirt. He laughed hard when he clearly stated on how small his best friend is. Only to be backfired when the Phantom Sixth Man started sniffing his borrowed cloth and commented that it really smelled good like him; it was first blood (reference to DOTA). He overreacted on stopping his shameful act, and raised his voice. Then, we he looked at him, his other fellow started to bulk up from the smexy figure in front of him - slender figure, pale white skin and his calm face. Now that he think about it, he's actually too cute for a guy.

It was his first time at looking up closely on the same sex since he's also a guy; surely, he's not interested. They're all alone also from his room, the opportunities are there for him to finally analyze his friend. He was like an idiot that has dawned into him.. is this really my best friend?

The second hit occurred, they were on the same bed on their slumber. It was unplanned, their family was only small in number, and he's an only child. No guest room, no extra futon, he couldn't possibly suggest his friend to take the sofa in the cold, living room. At first, everything was totally fine, they were back-to-back when they fell asleep, but as morning greeted their blue eyes, he was already snuggling his best friend in his strong arms. The petite boy was also the same, hugging him back, and there he thought, they were like a real-time couple. His heart was not in the position to react calmly as it abnormally dance in the succumbing heat. Adding to his first question, why did he felt like that? Consider it awkward, but the whole thing is so warm and he's entirely fine with it, the heck.

As they got down from his room, the third instance presented itself. The drunk old man of his god damn household is slumped down under the table. Tetsu may already know it, his parents are already divorced, and his slutty mother is at the hands of another guy. This kind of picture is the dark part of him, he was just lucky that his father's relative are supporting them to meet ends meet. Looking back at his lifestyle, this is maybe why he isn't incorporating himself with other people. He doesn't want to be judged, don't want to be look down.

That's when basketball saved him. He was good with it, and feels great that he can beat anyone with it. As long as he have it, he's not complaining that much.

How should he put it, ermmm, sweet.. superlative to nice, Tetsu didn't pry in too much. His nose is fine, alright. It only stick where it belongs to. He must be sensitive with his feelings, and consider it with care. All he did was to start with little things, requesting himself to clean up the place for letting him stay the accommodating night. On account of having them both with little knowledge on cooking, he excused himself to buy something from the convenient store for their incomplete family breakfast with his friend.

To the point of the fourth and last blow, he overheard the conversation - his father asking his friend of what he found good about his son. He only got back from his errand, and before he open the door, he stopped and listened. The good-for-nothing dad have just ranted that his son is a pest, nuisance, has no future, annoying, and a many ruthless words that any parent should not tell to his child. He grumbled on taking the responsibility of looking out on him, that he was just a bitch's son, and nothing to do anymore in his forlorn existence.

Daiki expected this, though. They only have the same intuition, he's not a suitable father to him, to begin with. The only thing that popped angry veins in his face was the statement that Tetsu should give up on his son, regret meeting him, and forget about their experience together.

To hell with that, he'll really put a fight if he's the cause of their unreasonable separation.

Until, Tetsu rescued his sanity...

"I don't know everything about this family, but.. your son is nothing but great. He's like the best basketball player in the whole Japan. I mean, who are we kidding, anyway? He's just always doing his very best, that's why he's successful," taking a little amount of breath. "Aomine-san, you may not know it... As his best friend, I'm so proud of him."

It may took a long pause, the response he got from his father were his pathetic cries. It was.. unexpected. Instead of creating grumpy slams, he let it all out, his anxieties. He said that he was really pathetic, for saying bad things to his son, when in reality, he's also proud of his son. Reasons are: for being considerable, not shouting on him of why did these things happen to them and he's not doing anything about it; for being strong for himself, always have the face to move forward and continually reaching for his dream; and for still being a son, and not leaving his unfavorable side.

The only-child of the Aomine household was also close on shedding some tears, but he strongly held it in. Of why, well.. he's strong, right?

He waited for his father to settle down, grinning like an idiot from the entrance of their house. His old man is really pathetic, truly. Where did his pride go? The generic sentence that men shouldn't cry. Totally ridiculous, having a big body, and breaking out to his son's friend. It was a really long time after they have talked on man stuff, on when things are still fine. So after the divorce, they would not meet eyes, lest communicate. Looking up at the sky, he finally found relief. This was the real, concrete feelings of his father (his first best friend) on their situation. Who would he thank for this clearing? Well, pretty obvious.

And he heard him again, "..A-Aomine-san, would you please stop crying now. What if Aomine-kun see us like this? I wouldn't want him to think that I'm a bad guy."

.

.

Back to his recollection, as an alternative for laughing, he was surprised of his own reaction, * _Are~. Where did this water came from? (groan).. Is this for real? F-fuck. Why the hell am I tearing?_ *

"Oi, Daiki. Some of your Mai-chan is scattered outside your room. What if Tetsu found about all of these dirty things?," a knock, greeting from his door. He had reconciled with his father, after some time on the visit of his friend, and is supporting him on his basketball career. They even have meals together, the three of them. It was like becoming a real family, to him. Funny how things went smoothly after the typhoon incident.

But not this present time, not anymore. Right, Tetsu was gone. And so was his interest with aiming for the top of the high school basketball league.

Because at this time, his moved heart is shouting. HE FRICKIN' LOVED THAT PERSON.

That person who was supposed to be a guy, can make him feel good, no matter what.

That person who accepted him for who he was, the better or the worse.

That person who stayed with him, even if he only offered little things that he know.

What more else can he find? It's plenty enough, but why the hell did it took long for him to realize this love thing? When things have gone too late, there isn't an ounce of worthiness to say his feelings. He got this big confidence that Tetsu will not leave him. But, he was the arrogant one to think that he's the one who has been left out, that he was betrayed.

For crying out loud, Aomine. Tetsu is not that kind of person. He should have known that there is a reason behind everything.

"Ah, right. I haven't seen the two of you together. Why won't you invite him again in here.. hehe.. Boy, I want to eat his bragging boiled egg again," his father started pronouncing what is on his mind. "..oops, sorry. I started talking out again... but I'm not drunk, okay? I just missed that boy. I really can't believe you have someone like him.. haha.."

Then, the sound of his footsteps which is moving away, "..I left the food in the microwave. Be sure to eat so you will have more energy for basketball tomorrow.. I-I'm gonna be working now in the construction, so take care of yourself.. Bye, Daiki."

Creepy, hair-rising, disturbing, but it was manly sweet. The tan skinned son has been freed in the melancholic momentum. The crazy thinking of his dad stealing away his Tetsu, it would totally kill the mood. There are other real guys out there who is after his former partner, and honestly, he doesn't want him to be in another guy's arm in the morning. Yeah, that's fuck up. The only one who can be with his shadow, is HIM.

.

.

Then, he remembered. There is still a way.

The promise of the Generation of Miracles, the event is still intact. Pretty simple, all he need to do was to win. That's right, he can still have his way with Tetsu. It may be hard to bring things back together, but if it's for him, he will do everything. Shit with formalities, he just need to be himself. For sure, the other one would understand.

He muttered, "Wait for me, Tetsu... I'll definitely gonna win you back."

xXx

 _The Visit: An Uncle to his Favorite Nephew. TBC on next chapter._

* * *

Free as it Maybe, the More is not Always the Merrier

Monday was the start of their formal friendship. Kasamatsu and Kuroko already knew that something is going to happen this day, still, the Kise of their squad exaggerated again. He had already called everyone in his contacts that his captain is already being close to his Kurokocchi, wherein they played basketball last Sunday without the presence of the young model and he has already got a nickname for him.

It was when the two were jogging from their agreed mornings that Kuroko got a message from the news spreader. Irritation fueled through Kasamatsu's body as he finished reading it. The contacts were none other than the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Momoi, Kaijo team and Kagami. There's this question on how did Kise got their Ace's number, but the much importance situation should be prioritized. The petite boy consoled his friend, at least they don't need to tell them one-by-one. Adding more, if he didn't cool his head and blasted of his exasperation, their idiotic friend might speculate another story.

And so, in their respective team, first in Kaijo, Kasamatsu grabbed Kise's shoulders and have him a lengthy lecture of Friday's affair & Monday buzz to a quiet room. The other members resumed their quick practice, but failed to concentrate. There were loud bangs and thuds from the the two guys who have left out. Hayakawa prayed for his soul, knowing that their captain is really scary when he's mad. Though on second thought, he has now always been look pissed. Yet somewhere along the line, he has now always look happy, smiling for an instant after examining his phone. He was like this over the last few days, even before the hang-over incident. He wouldn't want to believe it; overthinking his last memories, the two were like already friends from the Karaoke fever. He had the whole thing recorded, replaying it for countless times. Their glances do not belong to people who are just mere acquaintances, he theorized.

He felt irritated, but not on his captain. The unpleasantness was directed unto himself.

This is totally unbecoming of him. Okay, maybe he is a past digger. The adversities were brushed off, but never been forgotten. So if someone have sympathized with him, he could fall down instantly. Luckily, if he is really lucky, the only one who took notice of his longing feelings was his boy-crush; someone who had understand him, and willing to help in every way that he can. The bad news is, there are plenty of beaus surrounding him; each one was way superior than him in their respected fields. Just thinking about it makes him out-of-place from his squad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH," he shouted. It's his calling for degenerating his own self. Get a grip, Hayakawa. The teal haired guy fully dedicated himself to hear him out; through and through, he also opposed the meanest villain that he has ever seen. His concerns are exceptionally genuine, texting him on the night that he blacked out, and without question, he would accept his call if he wanted to talk about things.. like basketball. So wow, he must have already been happy being close to him. Of course he wanted more to it, but he'll get to that when the time comes. For now, his teammates are already snickering from their place, indicating that the hyperactive rebounder had get back on his feet. Another image of his hero displayed on his mind, he shouted again.

After some time, the tall blonde is pathetically squirming when he got out from the room. Now that's what you called as holding back for Kasamatsu. He really can't stop himself when the other party is not taking things seriously, or most preferably, it's just for the cheery model. Then he shouted, "Kise, your training menu today is tripled.. as promise."

Next in line was Moriyama, he also snatched him away from the team, and do his talking. Unlike from the other one, their conversation didn't end from physical casualty. First at fault, he apologized for not delivering the valuable goods (beautiful girls). Something came up (they all fought over a single Kise, and ended up not attending due to insecurities and the likes), and he panicked on the front entrance of their expected bar. Unforeseen, a devious red head entered the scene, knew about the event, and dismissed him; he said that he'll take care of everything so he just need to shut up and leave the premises. With his reasoning, he was forgiven. Kasamatsu can tell that his friend would not resort to a lie. The calm, carefree face of their Shooting Guard went back in court.. for the girls who is not cheering for him. God, he's hopeless.

Meanwhile, in Seirin, Kuroko tugged his current light, Kagami, and explained him everything; Kasamatsu is the friend that he is talking about. The red head stared at him blankly. This guy was the one who inspired him from cooking. He was the one the who made him worry in the previous day, meaning they already had a fight, made peace, re-established their connection, and as a result, a much stronger relationship. He was also the one that received Kuroko's first ever (official) birthday cake, the very reason for asking him out to learn how to bake. They were a lot of them, and have done so many fun things, without him knowing; behind his sturdy back. Somehow, even if it's only the friendly bond was mentioned, Kagami felt the need to be jealous. This is maybe why they didn't hang out in Maji Burger anymore. This other friend is a strict kind-of guy, moderating him not to intake unnecessary junk food. With such influence, he assessed his position in his partner's life.

He is the light, their Ace. Kuroko needs him, not the other friend that they're talking about. He is the one who will fulfill his goal, the one who will bring down the Generation of Miracles, and when it materialized, they will acknowledge back their dear Kuroko, his basketball. But, why is this happening?

Why is he still saying great things about this other guy? The hell he care if he can cook for his family, he can do that too. And what's with this playing guitar, create compositions and for loving rock songs, they are not that remarkable; it doesn't concern with their loving sport. Last, and most importantly, don't ever compare that guy to him, that they're both hot-headed. It's not a nice feeling, he despised it on his mind.

"Kagami-kun.. Is there something wrong?," the teal haired guy got concerned.

He answered, for his own sake, "A-Are we still talking about him? I had enough.."

Unsicher, the ambiance between them changed into a downhill, Kuroko dropped the subject without tackling any further, "..R-right."

As it went down, so as their looks. Kuroko brood over. Something about his partner is wrong. The moment they met, his tone has somewhat become different from his usual. Whenever he looked at him, he switched his head to the opposite direction. As for the other way around, when he's not looking, the red head would stare at him intently. From these kind of points, wait.. no way, could it be.. it?

The chance to lock eyes with him has been granted, he initiated, "Kagami-kun."

Gulping a ton of lubrication in chewing, the Seirin Ace focused on him, "..could it be, that you forgot about something.. I mean, okay.. Did you forget to prepare lunch today?"

Kagami nodded. It was true, yes. Though he intentionally forget it, since the impel is down. Not that Himuro doesn't know anything about their lunch arrangement, and he might tease him again about Kuroko, but after obtaining the news from Kise, his knees speak out for him, shaking like it's about to break. He was about to contact him on that day to hang out, and have their quality time. Atypical of him, he has two tickets for an awesome pro-basketball match, and a coupon for upgrading a large milkshake in Maji Burger. It was supposed to be a (secret) date, and if the mood is right, he wanted to tell, finally, about his real feelings. He thought that he doesn't want to hold back in anything, in which he would be in full force at basketball. Tell his partner, of his looks and touches (bumps included), that they are not malicious, it was made out of love and admiration.

"..Is that so?," exhaling a small amount of carbon dioxide. ".. I was expecting Kagami-kun's delicious lunches.. oh well, we can't do much anything about it. It's alright, Kagami-kun. Let's just buy our lunch together later."

A weak nod again. The trickster resumed, "..here I thought, it was something else.. N-No, it's really impossible. Kagami-kun liking me, as if he has time for that.. If there is something that's worrying him, then it's only about basketball.. R-right?"

He had seen it coming, even if he looks oblivious, his partner can tell almost anything.

Kagami went weaker, dropping black curtain in his face, hiding every piece that needs to be covered. All talk, he was undeniably a coward. When it comes down to it, he couldn't express his self. It was so hard, he can't understand why. He had never fallen so hard like this. All he could do was admit to himself, that he's in love. If this was just basketball, he would just slam it down with a dunk, then shout for the glory.

If only love would be as simple as that.

But he's not an idiot. Everything about loving is an intricate load of shitty commitments and vows. He doesn't have the so-called confidence, he's scared to hurt Kuroko. It was the first thing he would not want to happen. With his rough attitude, the circumstances are bound to happen.

From those cracking lips, almost tear jerking eyes, he answered, "..R-right. It's basketball that I like, it's what I _love_."

Before he could go back to his blues, Kuroko grabbed his wrist, giving him the most unfair thing - his smile, "..That's Kagami-kun for you.. For now, let's get back before the others say something about us."

Nope, he didn't tugged him back. Basics from shoujo manga, in situations like this, the preferred action is most likely. But he didn't. It would hurt him physically, for sure. Negative emotion is consuming him, he feels so darn heavy, * _Ahhh, this sucks._ *

"..K-Kagami-kun, come on. I can't wait to play with you again," the teal haired guy started pulling again.

There it is, some kind of magic spell, having the same effect of Wingardium Leviosa, lifting the unknown weight within the red head.

God, his partner was really bright, giving him a special warmth in his body. Defiling this pure soul is a dick move, he thought that he really should back up, and maintain the relationship that they had. Ack.. Stupid emotion, they're like jumbling all over his head. Is it what he really wants?

He tried to stand up, yet the unintentional motive transpired. Kuroko was still plucking out his ass away from his position, when Kagami went off-balance. The law of kinetic force made the petite boy to release his grip and would likely hit his back on the floor. Thanks to Kagami's wild reflexes, his body rescued him, reaching his hand, and pulled him to his embrace. It was a reflex, maybe the caring reflex, whatever it is called.

The issue in here, it must be the end of him since his heart didn't cooperate to restrict itself from running rampant. His body went numb, and can't move. For his partner, it's a wow. Like a lego that perfectly fit in his entanglement, he really wouldn't want to stick out, the wanting to remain in their position prevailed.

"Kagami-kun, your heart seems like they're about to explode," Kuroko, face slumped on his bulky chest, uttered. "..are you _really_ sure you're alright? Are you sick or something?"

Definitely not. The person that Kagami is hugging (in his conscious mind) the one who's making the explosion. This is definitely not good, but more than anything, it isn't bad either. Since he didn't want to think anymore, he muttered, "..can we stay like this for a while.. K-Kuroko."

The other one complied, 'okay' was his reply, no interrogation from his part.

Yeah, he really like this guy. Kagami is head over heels with Kuroko. At times like this, he can own him. The privilege for being his light, he will use it to the full extent. Though he can't just rattle his partner's resolve, only because of his selfish desire. He thought that, maybe, when they gained victorious, and has beaten the crap out of the Prodigies, that's the time he would confess his love. It would hit a romantic flag, he mused.

He can wait.. for his love, he would do it.

For now, the current alms of comforting heat is sufficient.

XXX

Kuroko's P.O.V.

They say love is a beautiful thing. Almost everyone would agree to that kind of definition. It can be something that can be dribbled, shot from an angle, and pass it to anyone. For all we know, the sound that it produces can get you addicted. There's this sign that you have worked very hard as the sticky liquid has been perspired. The shortcoming of breath, it's when the time to calm the inhalation, and notice the smell of the court: the leather, plastic, and rubber. It's a loving feeling, yes.

I think that the beauty would be on its peak when someone has shared it to the right person. So, if it's not right, probably it can be left. Oh wait, that was a joke. Playing with words aside, everyone would experience inexperienced love. In common terms, the first one in your entire life.

Unfortunately for me, it was unrequited, and for accepted moral values, it's a delicate matter. It all happened on the fifth grade of my education path. Much to my surprise, someone noticed my diminishing presence, and was so nice to me. We both share the same interest in sports. That person would play to me on any time that I've asked, no buts. After the exhausting game, we would execute our favorite routine, eating Chu-Chu pops. Most of the times, we would exchange each other's snack, never minding that it has been consumed beforehand, and comment which tastes better. We were young and innocent, enjoying each other's company. But for me, it was more than that, I took it as a blind affection. I may have loved the very first person who've been close to me.

Oh yeah, he's a boy. Isn't it odd?

So I've tried finding answers. The materials available didn't mention anything about a boy liking a boy. The books in our library that I've read said that only boys and girls can love each other. It was a standard, they say. But why is it that my heart was like someone who have participated in a marathon, whenever I was with him. It's a total mystery to me. I have no idea, I kept researching but found no explanation with the feeling that I had (if it's alright to maintain it). I tried the internet from our school, typing boy x boy, there were many results. Sadly, when I clicked it, they were all blocked from the learning institution's security; images broken and searches were filtered.

I was only stuck in my own thoughts, no possible way to confirm it. Discussing it with older people would only lead me to my own demise so I just hid it. Left with one remaining option, I was about to tell him about the crazy pounding in my heart, when he told me about his transfer of home. It impacted me with a big shock, the whole thing was sudden. Well, actually, many days have passed after I made a decision to convey my feelings.

So there it goes, after his revelation, he requested to keep a promise - one day we'll meet again, and play against each other in the Nationals. I only replied with a soft nod on my head. I held back my feelings, nothing good will result if it comes out. He will leave me anyway, I wouldn't want to drag him down, saying unnecessary things. Confused and lost, we separated ways.

Puppy love? I have considered that aspect. Since we were just grade schoolers, I complied with what's right and accepted for the judgemental society. Getting back on my dull, gray life, I moved on, closing his chapter written on mine. This is much better, I thought. I just need to study hard, it's what needed most.

.

Until, I stepped the developmental stage of Middle School. The fire that have died out, once again, blaze into life. Even if it's another guy that charged it back, there is a little big problem in it. If describe, it would be love star-pentagon; I would be the center, and connected to all the points. Ashamed to admit it, these were the five incredible guys who have entered my world; shared their views, accompanied me, and the only ones that stayed behind with me. It was ridiculous, alright.

I may have acted calm, but my heart was always the wild one, thirsty for love and attention. Now that my access with the knowledge of the world has widen, I knew for a while that there's something wrong with me. I read a lot of harmful words about my case, the most feared one would be family rejection. Worst case scenario, you'll be forcefully isolated from all the just; you're nothing but a disgrace to have been born in that way. On the way of researching, there's a statement that opened my mind, 'Today's normal is really just about happiness. It's about creating a life that feels right and honest and authentic to you.' Equipped with this saying, I temporarily shelved the idea of classifying my preferences. I can still both like boys and girls, I am still young. I mean, you know, the heart wants what is wants; it's the most abnormal membrane in the body, refusing to be manipulated by the central brain. I think, it's just a matter of spark and rainbows. And to pin some major points, being in love is free of charge.

But really? How can love this be beautiful, when you're all thorned up with not just two, but five captivating guys? All cases where of someone who is being close to me. I don't really know, of course, I'm happy being with them. They made me feel that my existence matters. I gauged their influence: One was with me during the darkest time of giving up on my sport, One who discovered my hidden talent and believed in me, One who was always on the look out and never fails to notice me, One who cares about my frail body and keeps on feeding me, and last one was a little bit clingy, but never knew that his constant adoration returns a warm sensation within me.

At the end of the day, love is love. And really an incredibly interesting thing. It's an opportunity where you can be yourself completely—without the fancy outfit or funny lines—and another person still chooses you every time. Human interaction, no man is an island, these were the classic commodity to make one feel alive. I was thankful, whoever God or player is clicking the screen of my **_*Sims_** life.

Then again, there's a price for experiencing the nourishment. In means of preserving it, something must be done. The art of shutting up, or by all means, hiding in the closet, I sealed the presence of these emotions. Never to be spotted in the weakening ozone layer of our mother Earth, there's no way I will tell them these. When it would only invite difficulty, uncertainty and criticism, there's so many reason to give it all up.

In the end, I left them, without saying anything. Maybe for breaking my fragile heart, they mercilessly toyed with the spirit of my first love, making me hate everything in the process; basketball and their unreasonable actions, or maybe it's just an excuse for the indecisiveness on my part. Whatever it is, I wanted to breathe again. I also had personal problems inside my household, my grandma needs to be admitted to a far away place, for better medical treatment. The whole setup was a lot for me, I lost many precious people. Never did I stood up for anything. I was close to self destruction.

If it wasn't for the second wristband which was left from my childhood friend, I would have given up everything. Papa also had his way, posting sticky notes when he's gone - 'Hang in there, Tetsuya.' Gee, thanks for that. Through these hopes, I decided to steel up my sentiments, and give my friends some piece of mind. There was still a room for reconciliation.

.

The last branch in being a teenager - High School, I had a chance to start over. I chose not a random school, I have been eyeing their foundation wherein team play rules their concept.. and there was an extra with it. I may have found a replacement from my previous Light, I made a borderline of not telling my whole story. My priority was to prevent him from straying the same path that my former teammates had, and ratify the importance of cooperative effort. So sometimes, I'll accept his friendly invitation on hanging out at the same spot that I had with my prior best friend. When not, I would be alone, practicing for a little chance to improve myself. It was fine like this, creating a little distance from my teammates.

Till, the unexpected lurked slowly, another love sprout bloomed (give me a break already, heart).

I was careless. I just wanted someone to comfort me, all I want was a friend. I wasn't thinking rationally during that time (I played with one of my old love, and realized his big improvement), and went back to the accustomed court that I've been practicing with - the one that I've found with my previous best friend.

He just came in like, 'hey, since you're all pathetic and alone in this big house of yours, and you expect me to take care of that abandoned puppy, why won't we became friends already?'

Seventh time, I fell into the same mistake. It just happened again, no warning and no preparations. I had no control of it. I'd say I would not fall into the love hole again, but the opening was too wide that made me tripped back again. He called me special, and I treated it differently. Name me crazy, yet I'm already one, for turning their kindness into deep affection. If this would be revealed, many will rise up from their comment box, and bashed the very existence of such post. They may question the love that I'm mouthing off, and would want me to prove its bona fides. This could be a reason why I must not take action for this kind of sensation. I'm afraid for the incoming rejection, but more than that, if it has been accepted, the risk of never ending trust issues. I don't know how long will my doubtful patience will take me, and I don't know if that someone would stand up for me, like forever. I'm frightened from the very idea of giving up everything, which will only end in misery. I say, it's not just a matter of trying, there are myriad of things that will break.

(Sigh).

Will someone ever understand my pathetic state, and accept my sickening secret?

.

.

I switched my body from the bed of mine, the last person that I was just talking about is closely beside me, on a slumber state, and definitely defenseless. I took a peek on him. No luck from his comfortable hug, Yukio-senpaii still looked troubled in his sleep. Well, I think it was cute... even in his dreams, Kise-kun was loud. How did I ended up with that? We were talking about him earlier on how excited was he when my team, Seirin gained victorious against Shutoku, Midorima-kun's team. As a celebration, and since it's Friday, Yukio-senpaii invited himself to turn in the night.

My heart is at it again, pitter-pattering on its own. Somehow, I felt guilty. Our bond had the vibes of the simplest form of betrayal. Taking things for granted, and him, not knowing that I'm finally harboring a deeper feeling. From this, I dedicated myself to be very careful.. careful like kissing on his forehead when he's still unconscious. Sheesh.. No, not this time. I should restrain myself, even though it's a small favor, if I keep on doing it, I might get addicted. How I ended up doing it, was because he's at my house. I had some kind of powers to do it, that's just all.

Speaking of guilty, I remembered Kagami-kun's face. It has been four days since I subtlety shut him down. Actually, I couldn't believed myself that I have done that. My mouth just went on.. and I know it's a bit rude... I know that I assumed too much.. but I think I did the right thing to keep everything in place. For this point of time, I'm not in love with him. It's funny though, I'm checking my heart on these matters, being know-how.. well, I should be. Trust is on the line which, as a matter of fact and not believable on my affair, is very important to me. Also, it would be unfair to him. The affection might not be really directed to him, but to the other guy that I have loved. Having the same wildness, there will be times that he will be compared to the other guy.

Honestly, I felt disgusted with myself. I was relieved that he's still okay, and managed to play again like nothing ever happened. I know he's not an idiot (sorry!), he knows when he needs to back off. He is an action-oriented person, he expressed all his thoughts by things that he can only do for the time being. I was glad that he can understand. I have things that should be taken care off first, before dropping the subject into the intimate case. He is nice.. Kagami-kun with his big body, he's a very gentle person.

Two days before, we observed his seventeenth birthday. It's we, because I officially introduced Yukio-senpaii with him. If it was okay with Yukio-senpaii when I invited him, I thought it will also be fine with Kagami-kun; my friends should be friends with each other. Or so I thought.. after calling Yukio-senpaii, as Yukio-senpaii, Kagami-kun started abandoning his smile. His unrelated brother, Himuro-san played with his mood but to no avail. He had the same vibes last Monday, and I thought that I have done something terrible to him. Calling out Himuro-san, I left the two of them, for me to build the birthday cake. There's nothing else I can do, saying more will only put salt in the wound.

In Kagami-kun's kitchen, in the operation of making the confection, Himuro-san started talking, "Did something happened between you and my bro?"

There was this silence on my part, what happened was not a confession. I didn't hear anything from his part. He didn't straights things out, or defended his notion. I made him feel that those kind of feelings will only hold back ourselves, make things awkward and no fruitful results will come out of it. Especially when, with all due respect, I don't deserve his love. I don't have anything that enabled him to like me. I'm just a loser of a partner who only wanted the attention of my late friends. The person beside me, speak again, "I don't know, Kuroko-kun. He became more serious after he went back last Monday."

"He even asked me out to play with him.. but he knew that I would refused. The dickhead still left, and played on his on," he passed the other ingredients to me. "Then just the other night, I saw him, still watching NBA matches from his newly rented DVDs.. Seriously, I can't believe him."

"Is that so?," was my only response. I resumed on beating the eggs. Even though my conscience is killing me, I am required to concentrate on this sweet food. Okay, maybe I'm doing this out of redemption. For the least of alleviating the situation. And yeah, I already agreed on making his - it's for showing my appreciation. Really, I'm such a go-getter, I'm hitting two birds with one stone. Though, I'd rather do it than nothing. I hope—

"Geez. You're no fun, Kuroko-kun," Himuro-san grabbed me from his arms. He inserted his one finger on my lips, and I said it was 'good.' I didn't know that he already finished the first mixture.

He grumbled, "Ehhh~. Not great?.. Hmph.. Okay, you and Taiga can take all the glory.. I already knew I'm not cut for it... Here I thought, they were all just the same when you, kind of, combine it together."

Letting go of me, he crossed his arms, "That cheating bastard, even though he looks like a thug, he's more of a mother in real life.. and when you look at me, everyone would think that I can do anything... (Groaned).. You can't really judge anyone from their appearance."

I chuckled. I didn't know that he just berated himself, only to make me feel good. I replied, "Himuro-san, we can still fix that image of yours."

"Ooohh, I like how you said it.. (wink).. Yosh~! Let's do this for bro," he proclaimed, indicating that the negative ambiance should just go away. And as favor side with me again, we didn't discuss anything about what he brought up earlier. He kinda felt that I was avoiding the topic which is I think is obvious from the three seconds delay, and just went back with what I'm doing.

After saying that he's not cut out for culinary matters, I was amazed of how he's on spot with his continuous mistakes. On measurements, I know it's okay to brag about uniqueness, but if he's just using teaspoon in all his attempts, God only knows when will we end our session. I was calm on correcting him - use tablespoon if it's the one mentioned on the recipe. Next thing, the dry and liquid ingredients, he's using the same cup for the cream of tartar and warm water. I immediately said 'No!' I thought it was common sense to separate them, and he's kind of like someone who is diagnosed with OCD, but I was proven wrong. Calm again, I told him that it would result to inaccurate range.

Back with the beating of batter, I took over, and let him watch me. He was using so much force when doing it, and that would clearly over beat it. I'm no expert yet, but I can tell from his hands, it was like he's showing off, and honestly, that is not needed on what we are currently doing. Not too gentle, and there's a right way to beat it. Of course, I don't know if he get it since he's been furrowing his brows from his observation.

The last thing from his spree, was his pursuit on opening the oven to check on our product. I purposely blocked his way as if I'm a tall center, not letting him pass me. He made a play on his lips, then whipped cream on me and asked 'Why?' So I said what I know and told him that the regular opening would drop the temperature inside it, causing for the cake to be not evenly cooked. Oh, I spread also some cream unto him. At least he understand, backing off from his position. Instead, he asked me if I can teach him on how to cook, telling me that I was such a quick learner to come this far, knowing all the complicated stuffs. He said that he's too embarrassed on asking out his bro on these kind of things, and just like me, he wanted to know the ropes on being independent.

"As long as my hands are free, I'm open to help you, Himuro-san," is what I said, though, I'm already feeling the stickiness.

"Cool! I'm so glad Taiga has a friend like you," forming a smile, and lightly patting my shoulder. Deja vu visited the premises as my two other friends walked in, they had the same faces (maybe someone who can't scoop a single goldfish on the festival stand) when the veterinarian from last Sunday was excited from my story about Midorima-kun. I took a little breath, and knew what will happen next.

There's a big shout, Kagami-kun is mostly back, "Oi, Tatsuya! What do you think you're doing with Kuroko?!"

Himuro-san rolled his eyes, replied, "(Hai.) Okay. (Hai.) Okay, Taiga-OKAA-san. I'm sorry.. I was only goofing off with Kuroko-otouto."

"Shut your trap, Tatsuya! I don't know if you're six or five, but why the hell would you do that?," the discomforting feeling was gone, his usual grumpiness took over. He then, turned over to me, "Hey.. After you're finish with this, you can go on a take a bath.. Go wash yourself, I'll let you borrow one of my clothes if you don't have one."

I nodded. Somehow, I felt like that Himuro-san intentionally messed with me. And I was right.. as he grabbed everyone's attention again, "Oh-ho, what a great idea. Let's take a bath together, Kuroko."

Glaring, Kagami-kun is glaring like a pissed delinquent, "OI, TATSUYA.. you're seriously getting on my nerves. Stop playing around already."

"Tch. You're really such a popper, bro... look.. I don't see any problems with it.. I mean we already have done it together last time, the three of us," Himuro-san is most likely sulking. And I don't mind also. It's not like I'm gonna die there from embarrassment. He maybe looked appealing, but that's all there is to it, we're still both guys who will share the same toilet (no sparks involved). Well, okay.. I've been infatuated with only males, but that doesn't mean that I'm attracted to almost any guy. I still have a big room for decency, and I'm certain of it.

"S-seriously?," it was Yukio-senpaii who uttered suddenly. Now, that's the person who can make me feel self-conscious. My engine started running, and I can't help myself for smiling within. I think he's jealous, so I bobbed with my head to confirm his question. I said, "But Kagami-kun is not very good at scrubbing.. I was unsatisfied from his service."

The affected guy flinched, "N-Nah.. Do you _really_ have to say that, Kuroko."

Kagami-kun, he's throwing glances with my special friend, as if they have discussed on something. It was suspicious, but I let it off anyway since I don't want to ruin again the mood.

"Taiga, bro.. I think he has the right to say it.. his scrubbing techniques were godlike, and I know you enjoyed it that much," he begged to differ. Then, switch his face to me, pointing his one finger to himself, "How about me, Kuroko-kun? How was my scrubbing? Did you found it satisfying?"

Yukio-senpaii looked like he's going to steam out from our conversation, so I replied, "Better than Kagami-kun, but it was so-so."

The two of us went on with our shameless banters, when the other two were in-sync on stopping us. Pinkish on their cheeks, I held in my amusement. Of course, we would follow, and thereafter, they told their meaning of arrival on our current space. Pasta, the two of them agreed on making it. And there, I was happy from the bottom of my heart. I knew they would get along, and whoever from them initiated the truce, I would like to personally give my regards. But hey, it's fine already. So I let them do their thing while we waited for the cake.

It was nice.. they're talking to each other now, both have the capability on household chores. I can hear Yukio-senpaii on spouting his concerns, shortening the list that we would partake. He thought that they're just going to cook some pasta, but Kagami-kun suddenly said that he became hungry, which is typical of him. The eldest of the group disregard anything that would associate with meat (roasted/grilled) since it would take them long, and he told that Kagami-kun's idea of treating it as midnight snack is outrageous. They ended up with Linguine with Red Clam Sauce, Pork and Cabbage Gyoza (Kagami-kun said he could make one hundred but was thwarted most likely), Salsa-Shrimp Tacos, and Mac and Cheese (saved by the bell since the birthday boy really likes it). Okay, I was not surprised with the majority of western cuisine. Kagami-kun and Himuro-san were former Americans to begin with. Well, if it's the two who made it, then more than fine.

Himuro-san was looking at me, "Isn't it nice? I thought they wouldn't mind each other."

"Yukio-senpaii is very likeable.. I don't see anything that will let Kagami-kun hate him," is what I've said, a swift one-sided declaration.

His mole in his face moved a little, tiny bit, he's smirking again, "Oh, so you favor him more than my little bro... maybe.. that's why."

There were no roundabouts on it, Himuro-san knew quite well his brother. He resumed, in a different tone, thinking that he got my conscience, "You know, Taiga doesn't want to be disregarded... that's the kind of guy he is.. A stubborn one to boot, but.. nope, I won't call him an idiot.. He's supposed to be a star... (nod).. Yeah, that's right. A shining star.. He wanted everyone to know that he's—"

"Ano~. If I may, Himuro-san? What are you trying to point out?," a calm timbre, I've used. Reality check, I probably don't like the long one, and I'm not patient as anyone could ever think. His first statement, okay, I got that. He's trying to provoke me, having that massive amount of understanding to his brother. Still, I wouldn't give in, a conversation like this would not benefit each party.

He seems surprise with my serious stare, changing back to his firm attitude. I thought he was about to speak, but he swayed his head... and another one. Cupping the bridge of his nose, he said, "Sorry, Kuroko-kun... I can't tell you.. I-I should have not said anything.. you should forget about it."

I stared at him again, the longing one which craves for sufficient answers. At least a hint, I wanted to know his opinion on the matter. I don't want to assume things again.

He didn't turn his face away, but his one hand was now on the side of his bangs, overlaying it. Thoughts? Errr.. Does he have _***sharingan**_ hiding in that collective strands of hair? Peradventure, he has that two different colored eyes, and it's actually natural, not like from Akashi-kun. Or yet, his covered eye is dysfunctional, plagued with some kind of optical disease. Or he got a scar, maybe.. or wait, don't tell me he has no eyeball on that part? T-That's.. I'm sorry for prying too much. I should have just—.

Dark piercing color.. oh, it was normal. I caught a glimpse of it as he lifted some part of his hair. Silly me, why did I misdirected my thoughts on there? Sensing some sort of relief (expectation failed me), the older guy was already closer to me. To define that distance, only a few centimeters and our nose would be touching in a matter of seconds. He uttered, "I can tell you... but _not_ in this place."

"Then, let's move over to the living room later after this.. Kagami-kun and Yukio-senpaii might take a little time on their meal," I answered, not minding his cocky attitude that he's emanating.

"Oh no, we can't do that," withdrew himself. The sound of clicking registered in our sense of hearing right after that. Without further ado, we handled it first. Careful.. I told to him to be careful. It's not that his mistakes can make me doubt his in-competitiveness, but safety should always be adhered. He didn't seem to mind my impulses, and followed through. As he placed our complete Black and White Angel Food Cake, he resumed of what he is saying earlier, "It's going to be a long story, Kuroko-kun.. if you wanted to know about him, you should have known what happen to him in his past.. He's acting like that because of it.. well, maybe... and I'm sure, that dickhead wouldn't tell anything to you... base from what I'm seeing right now."

With the prepare vanilla and chocolate glaze, and for someone who's not fazed by what he's saying, I drizzled them over the cake. Once done, I looked at him, "Himuro-san, what are you implying? I thought you will be moving out after this day."

"Awwww, I didn't think you'll be missing me already," he confidently threw his line. It's like a predetermined RPG game wherein you only have a limited choice from a certain situation. And for all I know, he led me into this route. From the start, he has been inspecting us once I set foot in their base. So okay, I invited a stranger from their eyes without their consent, but my intention was not bad. As I said, I wanted Kagami-kun to personally meet my other friend, that's all. Did it surprise them too much, or there is some kind of western custom that I don't know? Certainly none.. they're even more friendly on the States, saying 'How are you?' in someone they don't know, but to be treated as a sort of greeting. They can also hug each other as if emotional attachment is not required. Really, what have I misunderstood?

He handed over the fresh strawberries, and I responded, "It's not only that, Himuro-san... It's just a shame.. you're supposed to be brothers, right?"

I plucked out the leaves of the first fruit, and gazed at him to do it too. I resumed, "The two of you looked nice together... and I think it's really better that way.."

I don't which is fresher, the strawberry or his face. I'm just saying my opinion, and he's like that. I suddenly realized, "b-but wait.. we're not talking about that. Himuro-san.. you still didn't answer my question."

"Ah, sorry.. You caught me off-guard from your response," returning from what he's doing. He suddenly smirked, "Let's have a date, Kuroko-kun. From there, I'll tell you a little bit of ourselves."

Presto.. I was disturbed from my thoughts. Before I could even react, he said, "A friendly date, Kuroko-kun... come on, let's hang out again.. last Monday was so quick, I couldn't even treat you for accompanying me... (ponder).. or if you like the other one.. I wouldn't mind. I'll prepare myself to get on that point, and—"

"Himuro-san, the friendly date sounds fine to me," I shrugged off his joke. And to settle the score, I wanted a clarification on my part. Surely, Kagami-kun wouldn't hate my friend for nothing.

"Sweet.. when are you free? I hope Saturday is free for you," he glee over like someone who has hit a jackpot. Letting him down wasn't my answer, "I'm sorry, Himuro-san but I already plans for that day.. if you like, I'll give you my Sunday morning.. if you're okay with that."

"Deal.. Sunday morning it is," the thumbs up was there. Ending with a brief 'okay', we continued. Just a few slice of strawberry, and topped it decoratively, our cake was finished. He took a photo with a name of 'My first cake creation.' I didn't comment back since he tagged me in his Social media account. We presented it to the two brawny guys, approving their delight, "Looking good, Tets-kun. Himuro."

"Yeah, I can't wait digging on that, Kuroko," at least, he's trying to smile again. Though I can still see a little pinch on his face along the line. Seeing me worried, he moved closer to me. Splat.. having no sound, he placed some cream on my nose, "Go wash yourself now. Don't you feel sticky?"

For the record, yes. And so, I nodded, confirming also that I would consider to take a bath. Thus, a change of clothes was requested. He went out, and with a few seconds, he already had the item that I requested. Am I imagining things, he's well prepared for this? My thinking was halted when Kagami-kun turned his attention to another one, "and you big bro of mine, wait for your turn.. don't you dare sneak up on him.. I'll definitely going to kick your ass if you do that."

"Totally not cool," he sulked.

.

.

"Nrnrrnrgh," Yukio-senpaii woke up from his sleep, which resulted on stopping from my recollection. Anyway, I'm green-okay with Kagami-kun. The cake must be the first reason. But he was happier from my towel present in which I stitched his name (Taiga 'Light' Kagami). Since I thought, he's always forgetting to bring one, and when he had it, he would lost it. He didn't say anything, only his brother said thank you for him. After that day, I would see that he's always bringing it. Not a single day that he didn't have it in his possession. It's noticeable because it's cloth color is red, same as his crimson hair.

Deep blue orbs stared at me. He tried talking, opened his mouth wide and shortly inhaled, "Can't sleep, Tets-kun?"

I was drawn from his hoarse voice.. his chocolate wood-like smell, and his endearing eyes. This elevated a more pumping beat inside me. I thought it was bad, I can't respond.

From the absence of my words, he formed an innocent, captivating smile. He said, "Come here."

I obeyed, no gravity was pulling me. My face on his well-formed chest, I thought I was gonna die from my blushing. Is he doing this on purpose? I can't properly breathe, not from the suffocation, but from this crazy closeness. Only to be comforted from his taming words, "Do you hear that, Tets-kun? Pretty crazy down there, right?"

Okay, he's also beating hard in there. Sounding like there is a heavy tank is approaching the perimeter. It is really crazy, and I'm going to be one of them. He then resumed, "You're the reason for making that thing alive.. so you better sleep now.. or else, I'll die from heart attack.."

"Oh, I know.. you can count the number of times of my beating.. For sure, it will bore you to sleep," he also threw some punch.

I lost. My life was not suppose to be a game. But to the fact that he's toying with me, I kind of.. like it. I only moved my head to affirm my relaxed state.

He's not right, when he said it would bore me. The correct term for it is nirvana - a perfect state of happiness.

End of Kuroko's P.O.V.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: BTS Meets the Summary - Kaijo and Seirin lost to Touou

* * *

If ever you didn't get what's the meaning of the asterisked bold italized words above, then this section is for you:

 **Concept Cameo:**

Sims - is a life simulation video game series. The game uses isometric projection and features open-ended simulation of the daily activities of one or more virtual persons ("Sims") in a suburban area near SimCity. Borrowed from the Sims game, of course.

Sharingan - the copy wheel eye in English. It is the eye that reflects the heart. It can grant the user with special abilities like insight and hypnotism. Borrowed from Naruto.

* * *

 **Character Alteration** (based on this FF):

Mitsuhiro Hayakawa - loud as always, and has difficulty in pronunciations. Much not been said about this personality, but as they say, the energetic ones are always the bearer of heavyweight(ed) problems.. exclude Kise since he's the very meaning of happy-go-lucky. Never experiencing true friendship (most likely common physical male bond, less social interactions), he wore the mask of the ignorant fool.

Tatsuya Himuro - the vain type, he wanted to look good with everyone. Actually in truth, he's insecure with a lot of things, especially on the case of his unrelated younger brother. To maintain his established stature with him, he will act cool and mature on the outside, but a playful side when they're just together. Oh no, this is not an incest (though non blood related, but let's just say it's like that), he's not doing it out of pure love, he's only performing it for self satisfaction.

P.S.: I should have done this on the earlier chapters, but oh well. Let's try to understand their standing in this story. Stay tune for their character development, along with the jump-packed story line (wow, it feels like I'm promoting, though I only thought of an ending, in fact).

* * *

 **A/N:** So there, I managed to read pieces of information in the internet, for the sake of igniting some flame.. and maybe for some entertainment. Read other fanfictions (and doujins), downloaded BL games (why almost of them are dark-sided?) and played it (for future reference), and fuck, replayed multiple tracks from Troye Sivan. "Youth" was my favorite, then we have "for Him", "Talk Me Down", "WILD", "FOOLS" and awww, God.. I think I almost love it all. Oh right, back with BTS, I hope you guys still get the hang of it. Do back me up everyone (Minna~) if I did something wrong, hehe.

Other thoughts from the other characters would likely be put on the Omake part, and for what I think, I must have done a good job on portraying on some of their emotion. If not, then.. okay, it's a close effort. But admit it, I'm making everything hard. Actually, I was listening to Adele's All I Ask from her 25 album while writing Aomine's part. So yeah, I loved the tragic one, better than the funny things. 'Em sorry for hurting Kagami, I just think that it's part of him growing up. His back story will come up whenever the time, I think, is right. Now that we're at it, I also have one for Hayakawa, and oh my, I think it's a dreary one; please prepare tissues for it. A dark side for Himuro, still found no story for Murasakibara (I'm not giving up on him, fight-o!). For our babies, Kuroko will reveal his full self on the climax, and Kasamatsu, well, he had to break from his proper mind, or else, he might regret the biggest drawback that he will choose. Speaking of him, he's the front act of the next chapter. And his brother, Jirou will come around again.

Also, this chapter did not undergo with beta-read.

Okay, that's all. Comments and thoughts are most welcomed; just post your review if you felt the urge to do so. And oh, the favorite and follow buttons are available for you if you ever like it. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.

Reminder: Summary of the current chapter is posted after one day. It can be seen at the profile of the author.


	19. Point 16

**A/N:** I'm back.. and I hope, it will be for good. Hmmmm.. I think I'm quite good with my titles (joke!), I'll start morphing them again on the next point. So anyways, the omake this time is dished for Midorima. He got another one for the post part. Somehow, I felt like cheering for him.. MidoKuro! I have set something for him that support his personality. Y'all get it if your imagination is wild as me. This and that, I hope I can hook you up guys/gals from the varying perspectives.. not that I'm starting a war, meaningless love are way out of my league (we need to build up the emotion meter or something). By the way, the start of this chapter will feature our main protagonist, and I wanted to inform that yer seat belts should be intact 'coz it will be a crazy ride for him.

Anyhow, here's the next update for BTS (Below the pre-Omake)...

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic. The clothing section, thanks to ASOS (at most).**

* * *

 **Omake (From Point 14-EXTRA):**

 **Sunday night no.2**

 _The Visit: An Uncle to his Favorite Nephew._

Original spiced fried chicken dipped in a tasty gravy, the Midorima household once again dialed KM( **F** )C for their dinner. It's already been clear to the family that none of them were useful behind the dining table. Not that they mind, silence was still their response in front of each other. As long as there is great result in their designated fields, it was enough to keep their mouth shut. That is how they established their respect, the norm of growing up in their kind. From their record, physical touch was only applied in their toddler years, and after it, they were let go to stand up on their own.

Announcements were an exception, so as an example, the old man speak out, "By the way, Shintarou. You have a visitor in your room.. he's been waiting for you in there."

This is where hospitality could be questioned. In regards with polite manner, the guest of honor should have been invited in their dinner, gestured with a healthy conversation. And yet, he was staying in one place for such a long time. Well, looking at the prepared meal, he could consider the decision behind it. Now, whoever was that person, he didn't expect anyone upon his knowledge. His mind is preoccupied on polishing his non miss-able long range shots. He's visualizing the added point three hundred forty six in the seventy four degree arc with a speed of just under twenty miles per hour and two revolutions per second of spin, at eighty eight feet from the basket, it could be his second top lob in his super long 3P shot.

"If you excuse me," the green haired male teen pronounced. He only bat an eye to his younger sister, as expected of her, she looked neat with her well-groomed hair, braided to perfection, and naturally, she has the same color as him. Reminding that hue, all of them in actuality, shared the mother nature shade. To be frank, he found it annoying. It was the first thing that led him into alienation, being different can be sometimes a disadvantage. Unlike his sister, he was, undeniably.. affected from the intoxicated mouths of the outside world. He's not showing it, reserved on the exterior, he was only registering it in his memories. He was a child for the appetite on sweet revenge, because when the time comes that he's all high and mighty, he can use them from his very end. The specific person is not needed, the image or look-alike of the spiny bastard is fine.

Anyways, when he got up, the door to his room is slightly open. He checked his lips if they are clean, having no stains of the unhealthy solution. Once satisfied, he peeked in, and heard a familiar sound inside it. The suppression of his laugh is like a cotton candy-picking, whining pig that should not be coming from an upright man. In his hand was one of his deepest, and darkest possession - his diary. Acting not flustered, he came in, as if his life is not at risk.

"Hey Shintarou, what took you so long?," the middle-aged man waved at the young guy. Unlike the atmosphere coming from below, inside his room was already filled with silly butterflies.

The green glasses dude locked the door behind him.. and started his accusing, "Yasushi-ojisan, kindly state your purpose of arrival?"

Aikawa Yasushi, his uncle, chuckled again. He said, "Now that's little Shintarou for you—"

"I'm not little anymore.. I'm already 195 cm in my height," Midorima tried reasoning, and cut off his joke.

The chatty man formed a cross sign with his shaggy arms, and declared, "Wrong! You're still the little Shintarou in my eyes... tsk.. tsk.. you never learn, you know.."

Wrong? How could he be wrong? Heck, he can even give him a tape measurement to end his spouting. Not to mention, his grades are perfectly incredible. Mocking him was rather a silly move, a professional is not an exception. There, he pushed the center of his black wide-framed glasses, and retaliated, "I'm sorry, Yasushi-ojisan.. but if you're only here to make fun of me, you can kindly leave now.. I have some better things do."

Unfortunately, ignorance was his bliss. The older guy flipped through one of the pages in his diary, showing him the entry of the two days before this night, "Dear Diary.. Today, I had a great time with my Middle School basketball teammates.. Everyone was present, including Akashi the menace.. Kuroko.. Kuroko was looking ho—"

"Are you happy now?," stopping him was inevitable, filling the voice with great disappointment. The chronicle was only the time when he can be honest to himself, a habit he acquired of when he was alone, no one to talk to. It only became livelier from his robust competition with a genocidal dictator, and a crucial encounter with the first love of his life.

Contrary to his demise, Aikawa smiled brightly, "Oh yes, I am... I am very happy... (giggle).. I'm happy for you, Shintarou!"

"Huuuuh?.. wait what?!", confuzzled on his not-so-cute snicker. First he's mocking him, then now, he's consoling him. What kind of plot is he playing? For his information, his uncle is the only one with a lot of screws loose in their lineage. The greatest support to his statement was his choice in the medical field, which is domestic animals. Her mother (his uncle's sister), tried to knock some sense unto him, but they were disregarded intentionally. So yeah, he's irritated by his lifetime option.. he, of course, can't tell that upfront.. since he had admired him before. His uncle was an over-achiever during his teenage years, he was deeply acknowledge for his case studies on treating complicated feats like myocardial protection and aortic aneurysms. Overflowing potentials, he possess those advantages.. but look at him now, he only has a mediocre animal clinic. He could do better than that... such a waste of talent. And what's more, he's pissing off his serious nephew as of the time being.

The veterinarian drew out his lips, pouting. But no, he doesn't look like a cute kid who got disappointed for missing the baseball match.. more like a humanoid horse face.. yeah, that's it. He may have the brains, but he was lacking in the facial department. Well, lack was not really the right term, his chin is longer from the normal man. Take it from a rounded one, and add two inches from the point of a street cone. End of his dreary description, he started talking, "Ugh.. do you really have to react like that?"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he was trying to tame the disrespectable student.

"I-I don't believe you..," Midorima glared back at him. "..you won't benefit from hiding it."

Aikawa rolled his eyes, like seriously, this kid doesn't know when to trust a person. He responded, "Geez, I don't need anything from you.. as a matter of fact, I wanted to help you with your little problem."

His uncle was really suspicious. No way in hell, he could trust that horse face. He let him speak again, touching the back of his neck, "Ano sa (You know)~ You should soften yourself to me... (glare).. Look, I don't have anything against you.. The truth is.. you remind me of who I was back then.."

'Seriously, with that face?' is what maybe his sentiments.

He started looking at the blank ceiling, "I really regret what happened in the past.. it was when I was obsessed with attainments, and rewards... I never looked at the other side of life, which is romance."

"You already had your wife and a son," his nephew intervened. Such a spoilsport, indeed.

"Shush, I'm not finish.. (cough).. now, where was I?.. ah, right, romance... You're the first person to know of this, but back then, I've been infatuated with a beautiful lady of my age.. she was a goddess in my eyes.. she was my inspiration," clasping his hands together, his eyes are twinkling. "she was the reason, I've been doing great.. hubris was my anthem.. right until spiderman's grandfather's saying dawned into me, 'greater power comes greater responsibility'... the distance between the girl that I liked became so far, I was right at the peak of the school.. I realized that I don't have the time to deal with other things.."

Okay, he became gloomy, "I may have the medals, but the reason for getting them was not with me.. she got herself a boyfriend, which ended all my motivation.. (sigh).. my first love was surely a tragic... that is maybe why I didn't pursue the course for being a surgeon... I was never happy in my achievements, in the end.. and.. and.. I was just lucky to have spotted the next girl that triggered my libido.. the one that I don't want to get away again... she applied to a veterinary college, and that time, I didn't think twice on following her."

He smiled, "and that is how I regained back my happiness.. she was the reason I'm loving my life right now, and I was not wrong for picking her over the family tradition.. it was my own life, after all."

"Yasushi-ojisan.. my case is impossible," Midorima bore the truth. At least, he wanted to believe in him. He can tell mostly that this guy was not bluffing.

If Ethan Hunt (from Mission Impossible) was not born, he would agree with him. Aikawa petted the nice mattress, indicating him to have a little beating to his crap. Watching him stand there, he can't stand that since they would not really be able to understand each other. "Little strokes fell great oaks," he let out an idiom. Meaning: even though something may seem impossible, if you break it up into small parts and take one step at a time, you will succeed. Whether it's about family acceptance, or society's perspective, or the confession, a little push is enough for a start.

Still, the son of his brother-in-law seated in his computer chair. He speak out again, nonetheless, "Well, I can only assume that Kuroko is the only who can make you feel like that.. and if my assumption is correct.. he could be the first and last love that you can have.."

"And mind me, I'm vouching him for you," he teased, imagining the two together would kill him up until his bones. Ardor is filling up his mind, this thinking make him feel young again.

"Kuroko d-doesn't like me, the way I l-like him," the green haired megane tried opening up, he suddenly felt like releasing the weight he's carrying. He can't believe that he's shaking, and answering promptly. What else can be done? Try acting up again, he will get himself nowhere; not even a place which is much closer to his dear.

Unsophisticated as ever, he clicked his tongue, recalling his meeting with the intriguing boy. He was mesmerized, "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that.. just about earlier, you were the one to ask a favor with me to look up on him.. right? Well, I pretty much did that, and started asking questions on how he got to know you.."

Oh boy, he's smiling like an idiot. He continued, with a different low tone, "Midorima-kun, he's the most hardworking player in our team.. for that, I admire him so much... also, he's the most reliable, especially his perfect three points shots... I feel honored playing beside him—"

The middle aged man stopped, the corner of his eyes viewed a flushing-faced teenager.. heck, his ears are also coated in watermelon red. He delivered the final judgement after a couple of rounds, "And last... I am glad that I have come in terms with him, though not that completely. I'll try even harder so that he will not hate me no more."

"K-Kuroko really said all of t-t-that?," it was Midorima's turn in voicing out. Like is he telling all of that to anyone that ask about him? That would be like... selling out your boyfriend (in a good, pure way).

When he heard the response of yes (Hai), he spin his chair away, trying to calm his self down. Why? Why, Kuroko? Why is he trying to open a path between them? Saying things like that for him.. it will only make him feel good. The wrongness of their gender situation blocking them, he could only care less.. his heart can only make it right. Once it speaks for him, he can't deny it. The big question is - does he really stood a chance?

"You're a nice guy, Shintarou," his long-faced uncle was already standing behind his back, caressing his stiff shoulders. It was supposed to be a heartwarming session, yet his manly molecules took over his body.. shrugging him off. He tried reaching what needs to be hidden.. only to be foreseen, and lift it away from him. Close call, he muttered, "This is so wrong.. why are you okay with this? There's nothing good to support about me."

"You.. being gay?", he turned into a puzzle look whilst the receiver twitched a little (does he really have to point that out aloud). "Here's my statement for that: It is better to be hated for what one is than to be loved for what one isn't... so if you're asking if I'm okay with this, then, yes.. I'll support you, Shintarou.. for what you love."

It was too good to be true, for someone in blood relation to accept him. Society's standards have already shackled him. He was detained by his family tradition.. which sole purpose was to be professional, and maintain their respectable status. Trained to be a doctor, this must be reflected to his daily routine, he must be serious and proud.

Despite the teachings, he managed to learn one of the most desirable thing in being human - love; an obstacle that can affect his performance. He found it in an unexpected perception.. something that is worthy of discrimination. He fell in love with a guy, in which he thought that it must be the reason for not looking out to the other sex. He was busy with his studies, yes.. but the interest to long for a bouncing boobs was equivalent to the number before one. It panicked him when he realized it, the feeling of disgust send chills through all his nerves.. puberty must be hitting him.

But when he looked again at that person that he loved.. like waves that are normally pulled by the moon's force, they were swept away instantly. He wanted the guy.. doctor instincts or not, he liked the idea of taking care of him. Shambles.. shambles, he'll even kiss the pain of his.

Gaze still directed to him, he tried responding, "I-I don't need your help.."

Instead of the disappointed look, his uncle paid back with a ridiculous gleam. The message of he can manage on his own, he must have understood that. For that, he blessed him with trust, "..but thanks, I appreciate your concern."

"You're a big man now, Shintarou..," an approved sign, he gestured. "still, if you wanted some help.. I'll be glad to hook you up with Tetsuya."

The uncle and nephew moment started to shatter, great thanks to his joke. Midorima successfully grabbed his treasured diary from his stupid uncle, "S-Seriously.. how did you get your hands on my diary?"

"Okay, I take that back.. you're still a FLK (doctor slang which means funny looking kid, though he meant it literally).. where else would you hide it," roaming through his room, he instilled his vision on an odd stash, mostly greenified. "..you'll put it in your weird Oha-Asa collection... (bored look).. that's great alright, your family won't try searching on there.. they'll be creep out."

He's damn right, correct, the horoscope fanatic got flustered, "G-Gah... They're not that creepy!?"

Kuroko never identified him as one. He was perfectly fine with his hobby, even acknowledge the luck system on their previous gathering. And now.. now, his cheeks are going back to glimmering bloom. He just thought of him, again. There, maybe his uncle is right, he wouldn't want regret eat him up. If he wanted to have an accomplished life.. an image of Kuroko beside him, supporting his majestic career... which is a dream worth fighting (the thought of Kuroko in a sexy nurse outfit is too much, he escaped from that luscious idea), then, an action must be done.

"...," Aikawa refused on talking back. Somehow, he looks like he became serious. He thought that maybe, his favorite nephew must have already fallen from the charm of his fascinating client. The two of them looked good together, he giggled.

And so, the hopeless romantic continued on teasing the younger guy, whether he controlled his excitement or not. He even told him why he keeps endorsing the other guy to him.. Kuroko might change him for the better. Oh no, he's not pertaining to the little guy's joke that he is a dog that can be domesticated. Well, there's a small portion of that. The biggest pie on it was merely his wild instincts. Be it a selfless crack, but he mused that someone who takes good care of his pet mongrel, is nothing but a good guy. Take a good look at him.. he snickered.

* * *

Operation Mess Around

Kasamatsu's P.O.V.

Being straight is my line of work. Everything should be in order, no mess is expected from this decaying world. When I said decaying, I meant it in a literal, and exact manner. So much dirty exertions have happened in the past: growing number of rape charges, child labour, theft, terrorism, human abduction (experiments, trafficking and the likes), adultery, corruption and many more to mention. Seriously, I had enough of it. People should just try to be more human, understand each other, and for better results, settle things without nursing any seeds of hatred (or jealousy). Our Earth doesn't deserve this kind of humiliation, we should be helping one another.

I must say, these were my childish rambles. I wanted my generation to have the real meaning of peace, not on altruistic desire to fully supply his/her heart's demand with zero concern from the surrounding, lazing around, and just wait for some update on an unworthwile MMO strategy game, or the worst case possible was to commit a crime, in order to have the fun that, err, that person wanted. Getting in there, I was never an idealist. I never believed in crafty superheroes, who stuck-up person would really rely on them, anyway? Contact the cops, they're not even on the right time to respond on someone who's already at the brink of extinction.. okay, trouble was enough. And the president, representatives of this world, I really don't like the idea of bad-mouthing them, but for crying out loud, does the relationship of your country more important than the state of affairs inside his/her own land? It was never for the country itself, it was for his own marking that he/she has done a great job for being elected. _Great_. So that's it, I tried to live independently with a hideous mask that I can change the world with my little good acts. You know what they say, every big happenings, came from the smallest acts available.

Going back to my brooding, I said I was straight. Attractive girls helped me achieved that kind of sensation, but hold on.. is it because I was turned down for a lot of times, made me feel this way? I'm still not certain with this subject. Oh.. Where was I? For the question, I wanted to scratch my forehead. No need to be surprise.. (took a deep breath).. I'm embracing Tets-kun again. This is definitely normal, yes, normal, I say. The only thing that made me catch the drift of uneasiness was the division between dream and reality. I became aware of my own heinous act... I am ashamed that I have done that.

Yukio, where the hell are your principles? Hiding them during your moment with Tets-kun isn't appropriate. He is not an exception of the rules. Look, Yukio, you already pass the verdict to your younger brother, Jirou. It's also the main reason for staying your night at Tets-kun's house, not the other way around. Celebrating his victory from their last match was just your cheap excuse. The truth is, you didn't like the confession that have transpired. For all the guys that have fallen their knees to your special friend, Jirou, of all people, also admitted his confused feelings. The reason for his shutting up was finding a solace for himself. It was for the sole purpose of unlocking his growing affection. With the freedom that he had achieved from the unexpected help, he said that he had found his resolve. He wanted to respond of what his heart is shouting for him. There, you asked why.. why did he let himself on liking him in a different way, when he know for himself that he's a guy? It's also their friend, get a grip.

A moment of silence, he looked at me, already drenched with seriousness.

"This may sound unreasonable.. but Yukio-nii, he's the only one who never turned away from me beside you.. that I'm not just a worthless guy, and he can understand me," Jirou said so for himself. "forget him being a guy, he never abandoned me during the fight.. I must have not told you this.. Tets-kun told me that my place do not belong with the bad guys."

He touched you, trembling, "I was happy, Yukio-nii. I have never felt so great before.. I bet no one could ever tell that to me, he's the only one capable of it.. you see—"

Now, you intervened, he sounded so unsure, being the you (the big, responsible brother), what did you say?

"Jirou, shut it.. I'm not buying it. There's always a limit of how I can stand for you, and this conversation has reached that..," I (switched to original perspective) riposted, shoving his hand off me. "..you're just confused, okay? Tets-kun is always like that to everyone, so don't bother reading between the lines.."

I glared at him, acting disappointed, it's to showcase superiority, "you're just a friend to him, and that's that... (sigh).. you know what... I can still forget about this, pretend that you didn't said anything _against_ Tets-kun."

"B-But I—", he muttered, trying to digest the obvious rejection, a first from me.

"I _hope_ you can understand, Jirou.. you're my precious brother, I don't want you to take the wrong path," the close-minded me took over. I don't want to tell him that he's hopeless.. that there are other guys who are fawning over his special friend, and they have a big impact to him. But, I'm not telling that I approve of them, I'm still thinking of how to get rid of them. I mean, they don't deserved my friend's time, and they're only bothering him. I have always thought that Kise was the worst, yet I was proven wrong when I meet the other members of Tets-kun's circle. They're unbelievable.. tough guys. I don't want Jirou to join their cult. It's excruciating.

Going back to my younger brother, I pushed the right button, and left him with an impression, "Don't you ever tell this to Tets-kun.. or else.. you'll be losing your brother.. you hear that?"

An audible 'Yes', I acted that we're okay again, only patting his right arm, "Good."

.

.

HONESTLY... honestly, am I hearing myself right? Didn't I just molested again this friendship that I'm treasuring? Blaming my sub conscious mind would not cut out as an excuse, and holy crap.. did I just dream on him, feeling oh so good to tease him? Remembering it was totally embarrassing, 'You're the reason for making that thing alive.. so you better sleep now.. or else, I'll die from heart attack.' The heck was that.. it sounded like a solid proposal.

Apropos of the word proposal, there was another one who did that. Taiga Kagami, Tets-kun's current light, made a man-to-man talk with me during his birthday. It was clear as the day that he doesn't like me so while our friend is out of the field of our vision, he finally confronted me. The topic obviously mainstreamed Tets-kun, and he asked me if I'm hitting on him. Oh yeah, I was definitely going to hit that guy if we're on a different situation. I immediately said 'No' for his idiotic question, I was going for the straight path.. get it?

His response was taking a deep breath, and felt so relieved. Now, I know where this is going... and I was right. After it, he told me that he has took a liking to Tets-kun, not just a friend, but as a lover. My hands felt like shaking during that time, I wanted to flip the table. Like, what the hell is wrong with you people? Is everyone alright in their head to fully admit that they wanted _MY_ special friend for their entire life? Can't everyone see that he's only a hardworking guy, trying to achieve something great? Really, they're all the same.. it's making my blood boil.

Or so I thought.

He lowered down his face so that I can't directly see his expressions. He started talking, and there was almost a rupture in his tone, "But I don't want to be in his way.. I-I think I can wait. For Kuroko.. I'm willing to wait. I'll tell him my feelings when the time is right."

I was astounded with his sincerity.. is he for real? Trying to invest his valuable time for a specific person is without a doubt.. romantic. It was almost like Rose from Titanic, sheesh. After the moment, he smiled back at me like an idiot, "I wanted to tell you that as his close friend.. Kasamatsu, right?"

Close friend, huh. So he thought of me as Tets-kun's close friend. Does he want me to smile too, cooperate with his selfish statement? Well, thanks for the compliment, I'm quite happy with what he have just said. But nope, you can't win me over with only that. He's going to be _also_ under my surveillance, another guy to watch out for. Thus, I only looked at him, nodding back.

Breaking the barrier between us, he started talking again. He asked me if I'm alright with ordering some pizza. I purposely declined his offer, and proposed a much healthier meal, like come on American boy, I won't tolerate that kind of attitude of being a junkie. He, then, suggested home-cooked pasta, a linguine with a touch of sea food. With my approval, he asked if he wanted to do it with me. Sounds like a bonding to me, so why not? I seemingly joke said that it's our tandem versus the pastry chefs. He grinned, and we performed a high-five with his signal. He ain't so bad of a guy, Tets-kun is lucky to have him. Eh.. wait, I didn't mean anything about that.. nothing at all. Anyways, I've exchanged email address with him, just in case.

.

Okay. Back with my case, the person who was the prime focus of almost everyone, started fluttering his eyes. My heart started waking too, like.. oh no, what should I do? I'm getting nowhere with being unclear on my part, on which way was right. Again, might I remind myself, straight was always my answer.. but why the hell am I hesitating? There's these unexplained feelings that I don't want to admit. To save some of my skin, I redirected my thoughts on his funny, messy hair.

But, it's no use. He still looks adorable. Dear God, are you trying to test my guts? This is beyond my comprehension. From the battle for sanity inside my head, big blue sky of orbs gazed at me, he uttered, "Yukio-senpaii, anything wrong?"

Reality knocked me down on my chambers, causing me for a sudden stir, like an owner who let go of the leash of his pet dog, "T-Tets-kun, could you let go of me?"

His eyes filled the disappointment within me. It was rather a silly move.. I've done it again - the same mistake of when I was unsure. He removed his soft lock, and I was silenced from my own words. I was a fool, indeed.

While getting up, he muttered, "Ah.. right. I should be ready with my appointment today."

The atmosphere is killing me, and wow, I'm thinking of a dramatic situation wherein the husband got cold from his wife. NO! NO! NO! I shouldn't stray from such lunacy. Ack.. I don't know what to say now, I can't process any words. I only stared at his back when he left the room.

This is not what I'm expecting to happen. I don't want to give the term 'bad morning' to him. The sight of him frowning, it hurt me.. and I was the reason for it. The whole thing concerns me so much, yet I'm in the middle, all stuck up. I'm not okay by letting this not-so-good memory ruled over us. It was my bad, everything.. so I should take responsibility. Why am I always holding back? Overthinking that it might get worse will only get me nowhere.

I manned up, worked my ass out of my friend's bed, and tried to follow him. Outside his room, I saw Tetsuya#2 as if he's trying to block my way. When I moved to the right where there is an available space for me to pass, he would also shift to that side. Then when I turned left, that direction would also be sealed by him. I don't have time for this, what I did was to perform my signature move, a turn-over did the trick. I grinned at the little pup as I get through him.

Down in his house, I saw his father standing, and must be finished reading the newspaper. Seems like he's on the usual so I asked if he saw Tets-kun. He raised an eyebrow, but answered the question nevertheless. As I heard that he's in the toilet, I'm starting to feel liable on the circumstances.

And I was down right with my gut feel... Tets-kun is tearing, for real. He immediately wipe off the liquid that is coming out of his puffy eyes. He turned over like he don't want to be seen like that. Without much thinking, I abruptly grab on him, and secured him inside my arms. I didn't waste anymore time for him to feel that way, and uttered, "I'm.. sorry... I'm sorry, Tets-kun... I'm sorry."

My voice was loud, in remorse, and those phrases were the only thing that I can say to him. I really don't know if that can reach him, but I sensed the falling droplets in my arms. My friend was crying again, so I apologized, only repeating what I said. There, I thought that pushing him away must have really hurt him, a thing in his past that was deeply engraved in him. I, then, cursed myself. Idiot.. idiot.. idiot. I'm more idiot than the Kagami guy.. I'm more stubborn than the Aomine dude.. and I'm weirder than the Akashi freak. I'm the worst of them all, being goody-pants, yet I have nothing to offer him from myself. I was only taking advantage of his situation.. and I don't want that. Please, let me fix this, Tets-kun. I'm really sorry, it was not my intention to hurt you.

As I was praying for his forgiveness, only the after-effects of his sadness remained, a breathing with a kick of hiccups. He must have been doing it after the minutes of idle when I was upstairs, and only timing made it stopped, all the cargo has been dropped. I can't possibly have counted the numbers, but what I learned was the weakness of me... something is coming back from my past. I dropped that notion, and turned my attention to the person inside my arms.

He was about to say something, when the previous forces that I encountered, entered the scene. His father said, "Hey, what happened in here? I was just outside, and when I got in, I heard Yukio's voice—."

Yuichi-san gasped, whilst our pet started yapping, "Okay. I think you guys are hiding something from me.. so come along now, turn over and face me.. or do you want me to go over there for myself."

His only-son knew how impatient his dad was so he tugged the lower part of my elbow. There's no helping it either way, we can't possibly form a lie from his state, the signs are in there. We presented ourselves, arms fully-snaked on my friend's shoulders, and I was really about to bow down.. when the person beside me do the talking, "Papa.. (sniff).. I-I just remembered about the episode we watched last night.. the p-p-part when Going Merry finally bid his f-farewell."

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH~', that was my inside reaction.. I coughed on the external part, almost choking. It's true that we watched something last night, courtesy of his anime-lover dad, and if my memory serves me right, the title of the show was One Piece. I ain't getting into the part the I knew anything on the characters, all I knew that the scene was really sad. An imaginable friend, a ship that they've been riding for so many times, from many calamities and tragedies it endured for their adventure, they've come to a point that it finally reached its limit. He was never considered as a tool, instead as an irreplaceable member of their crew.

"That.. that's.. Oh God, where are the tissues," his father took the bait, and started to freak out. My friend's Misdirection is really scary, even in this situation, he managed to pull it off. Not that I should be impressed by that, he just saved the both of us (again) from a round of bottomless rants. If I was it, I would never jumped to that make-believe act, and it would be the over for us. The best deductions were always formulated by him, lest the romantic cupid investigation, he sucked at them. From this side of his personality, I really don't put a judge on it. I thought that as long as the end's results are good (in a way), then it's fine.

Suddenly, this friend o' mine speak again, "you don't need to, Papa... Yukio-senpaii h-has already calmed me down... i-i-if it's alright, can you leave us alone? We'll be r-right back when I'm really OK."

All the way, Yuichi-san excused himself and dragged Tetsuya#2 with him... it's only the two of us again.

He turned over to me, breathing in and breathing out once, he said, "..I'm alright, now. (sniff).. It must have startled you, I'm so—."

"STOP!," I took action. Why the hell is he saying sorry for? I'm the one at fault in here.. and startle? Please, I would be in shock if you're alright with what I've done. With these bullets, I resumed, "no, you're not apologizing for anything."

"Look, Tets-kun.. I'm sorry! I'm the insensitive one in here, okay? I really don't know what came into me.. t-to.. push you away.. t-that's not what I meant... it's just that.. I.. I..," no time on constructing a better statement, I've only said what I need to say. Yet, I can't continue, I wasn't sure if it's right. The last time was like this too.. and considerably, it happened again.

Tets-kun was trying to smile, "I understand."

Wait, I'm not finished. What do you mean by understand? I didn't put much sense into it, and he already get it.. Oh no, I can't let him do his way, he's bluffing again. I mean, he can't understand just like that. Before I could give my bewilderment, he speak again.

"It must be creepy for guys to hold on each other.. so if it's not fine—," he's at it again, the straight-forward stance, but I will not be Yukio if didn't put up a fight. Sheesh, he's getting full of himself. So he knew, it's for the better for the both of us to distance ourselves.. no way! He can't give me that. I didn't say that I was not fine with it.

Adrenalin rushed, I extended my upper limbs to reach him, and entangle him with my frustration. I mumbled, "Tell me.. is this creepy to you, Tets-kun?!"

He was shaking, trembling, but he's not showing any single soul of resistance. I don't like it if he only say it's creepy, after everything. I want him to feel that he's wrong, that we're not doing anything wrong. Of course, I was not rough on the uptake. I was only staring at him the whole time, his face only gets lower as he can get.

Feeling in the upper hand, I resumed (recklessly), "F-For me, it's NOT! What happened earlier was because... was because.. I was having a BONER!"

There, I said it. That is the only thing that should creep him out.. and not us, being close. Needless to say, I'm not proud of it.

Turning tomato, the two of us looked away at each other. He mumbled, "Yukio-senpaii shouldn't say vulgar words, i-it's inappropriate."

After some seconds of awkwardness, I released my embrace. Upon facing him, his cheeks are flushing pink up to that time. Shit, I just thought of him again as cute. Well, forget about that, I attempt on checking up on him, "so.. how are you? Feeling like going out now?"

He nodded, thank the Lord. Yet, I'm really going to hit rock bottom now as I realized the wrong choice of words that I spouted. Crap, that's maybe the reason why he didn't answer using his voice. Damn it, am I the one who's not OK?

.

.

After a while, I turned inside my own thoughts...

Setting things straight runs through my blood. But in this matter with my special friend, I was obliged to be cautious. Nope, I was not being manipulated, instead, he's changing the little view that I had, and expand them into something I didn't thought was good. You know, running with him, eating meals together, and practicing with him. It was so good, I don't know how to identify my feelings. It must be the fear of losing him, based on the people who started going back to his previous life. I was already set that we're going to see the world from the next coming days, and these people just keep on disturbing us. It's irritating, I wanted to have a good time with him. I'm just getting more frustrated as I think about it.. calculating the percentage of how much far I can go with him.

It's just sucked up.. I don't know if he's aware of it, or maybe he really is, but I'm already on my last year in High School. I don't have the biggest time to hang out with him.

The thought of it makes me sad... real sad.

End of Kasamatsu's P.O.V.

XXX

A normal summer day inside the Kuroko household, four is the number of male participants around the table, having breakfast. Yuichi, the old man of the house, prepared the meal of a simple bacon, egg and loaves of bread set. Tetsuya who actually has an appointment from the current day only ingested a small amount, and proceeded on making some house visitation gifts. Kasamatsu, on the other hand, played innocent on consuming the food in front of him, whereas, his attention is only centered on the busy teen. Who wouldn't be, after what happened earlier?

However, the tension wasn't present in the guy's face. This made him think, of how far does one to be strong in order to acquire that kind of solidity.

As for the calm guy, he's only putting up the act. When in reality, he's stealing a peek to his friend, avoiding the instance of eye contact. He's conscious, well, most in his central respiratory organ. After crafting one piece, the little bluenette gave it to his raven haired friend, a Chawanmushi (Egg custard) with Matsutake mushroom. First from their routine, Yuichi complained fatherly, "Why him first, Tetsuya? Is this some kind of favoritism?"

"Papa, I wanted to hear some honest opinion.. if it's you.. you're only going to say that it's good," his only-son answered politely. To end his usual bickering, he resumed, ".. besides, you're still my no. 1.. then, Yukio-senpaii comes the second.."

*choking sound here*

The guest of honor was in the process of swallowing the delightful delicacy, when he heard his ranking. Tetsuya quickly checked on him, "Are you alright, Yukio-senpaii? Is it that bad?"

Teary eyes, he replied instantly, "N-No.. it was super good! I-I-I.. I was just shock how good it was.. and really, I'm al—."

What made him stopped was the reaction of his friend, like damn, he really can't get enough of a blushing Tets-kun.. and he liked it that he can do that to him. The Phantom Sixth Man retaliated, "..really?"

Kasamatsu nodded, hiding his amusement. The other guy around only observed them, he's surely being left out.. so that's number one for you.

.

.

Some time passed, all prepped up and everything is in order...

Tetsuya also made another repast, and it's a dessert - Milk Tea Pudding. Thanks to his father's distinguishing attribute, he made extras, completing a set of eight. He thought that Akashi-kun could share the others to his helpers. Once he's done putting it in the Oo-kun lunch bag, he say his goodbye to the two. A long lasting stare to Kasamatsu, and off he go.

Between the two males, the older Kuroko broke the silence after the soft departure, "Are you alright, Yukio-kun? You seem like you're worried about my son."

Okay, that's his father alright, good monitoring skills. Kasamatsu couldn't possibly hide the truth, so he replied, "(Hai.) Yes.. since it's Akashi who's involved in here."

Dunno, but it seems like that he's putting up the trust, "If you're really that worried, then why don't you follow him?"

"Yuichi-san, I already told him to have a good day.. a-and I think he would not like it if I tailed him.", he answered earnestly, though he wanted to do it.

A flashing light hit older Kuroko, and he remembered something. It's upsetting especially as his own father. He, then, stated, "You know, I think I might have heard something from that Akashi guy, stories that my son have said to me. Care to hear?"

The younger man nodded.

Narration intended.. Back in his son's Middle School, the Akashi guy became the captain of their basketball team when his son got himself inside the first string of elites. The important figure would always take up his time on communicating with him. It was nice, his son said.. his approach was accommodating. The first months with him were just normal, he would asked his welfare if he can keep up with the whole group. But after some time, the interactions differed drastically like the squeezing of his son's ass.

"WHAAT! That bastard did that?!," Kasamatsu shouted intently, all wide eyes with the aggravating news. Only to be puzzled on how the storyteller is fine with it. Gesturing him his hand, he answered, "We have the same reaction, Yukio-kun... but my Tetsuya already have sugar-coated it."

Narration continued.. It was another form of inspecting his son's condition. He even said that the Akashi guy really know a lot of things, the idea is very Western. His son never crossed his mind that it was harassment because he believes in him. So much for that, sometimes he would attack his son from the back, and snuggle him like a teddy bear. There, he asked if the offender was just trying to recharge or comfort him 'coz he's only doing it when he's awfully tired. Also, his captain would take over from stretching his son, and he thought that maybe he is concerned if the others would do it, he would break. The Akashi guy is thoughtful, his son said.

Yuichi ended his story with a last note that his son is sometimes invited to his mansion. As he looked at his listener, only the disappointed meme can be seen, making him asked, "You met him right? What do you think of him?"

"He's haughty, intimidating, and obnoxious.", there goes the grumpy tone of the Kaijo captain.

With the scrunching of his forehead, he inquired, "Ano~. Yukio-kun, are you're telling me that he's not a good friend to my son?"

"I think so," straight, unblinking, he affirmed his statement.

"The green-eyed monster is taking over you, Yukio-kun," the older dude said, a playful voice in his part. Oh, what he meant for the personification is jealousy. He thought that the youngster is only saying bad things to his son's friend so that he can have his son for himself. Not that he's not inclined with Yukio, but this is his son's judgement they're talking about. Tetsuya personally knows how to distinguish the rotten, and the pure.

Kasamatsu didn't get the message, he jerked, "Huh?"

Before the other one could explain, the raven haired captain got an incoming call, and he excused himself on answering it. So nice to be young, friendship and all, Yuichi thought.

"What is it this time, Kise?," the blue elite superior inquired, getting all pissed already.

The caller from the other side, savored his carefree attitude, and merrily responded, "Good morning, Kasamatsu-sempaii.. ehehehe.. ano~. I already ask this to many people.. but do you happen to know where Kurokocchi is? He's not picking up his phone when I called him, and I'm getting worried about it... Well, if you don't know, I'll just ha—."

"Tets-kun is going to visit that Akashi bastard today," Kasamatsu answered, cutting his never-ending statements. Knowing his self, he would not sell the information.. but an idea popped inside his head. He wanted his stupid teammate to interrupt whatever is going to occur between the midgets. No, he's not doing it for their Ace's sake, contrast to it, this one's for his friend, * _Sorry, Tets-kun.. but I really don't know what to do... I'm getting restless on what might happen._ *

Higher, Kise set his tone from that level, "Waaaahhh... unfair-ssu.. unFAIR! UNFAIR! Akashicchi is so un—."

"(Uruse!). Shut up!," the receiver raised his voice more. He expected the clamorous, ear-piercing and irritating reaction, but this one exceeded it.

The tall blond caught up with that, and said, "Ah.. sorry... I just couldn't believe it.. and.. and.. wait, how did you know that Kurokocchi is going to Akashicchi's house?"

"Tha—," completely blocked. Kise stamped it, "You.. (gasped).. I can't believe you, Kasamatsu-sempaii.. are you his stalker or something-ssu?"

"Wha.. Oi, you piece of—," the angered captain stopped there. There's no point in stooping down at his level, and mind him, he knows how to calm his self down from such unbiased declaration. He gathered up some breath, and proceeded, "..hmph. Tets-kun told me about it."

The persistent Kise delved in, not slipping any misinformation, and doubting him to the full extent, "And why would Kurokocchi tell you that?"

Good thing they're not together, the receiver only got a twitching eye from his end, "BECAUSE I'M HIS FRIEND.. aren't we over with that topic?"

"Tch.. Kasamatsu-sempaii is sneaky..," seems like he's the one who is unsatisfied, and the one who's pissed.

"What's that?!, " loud and clear, he bickered. He can't believed he's hearing that from him, the nerve.

Manipulation, nope.. he's not using underhanded tactics like that, he only acted the usual, "I said... OH! Since you're ALREADY stalking Kurokocchi.. let me join in, and follow him to Akashicchi's house."

If only Yuichi is not in the field of his perimeter, for sure, he would have erupted a long time ago (the minute Kise annoyed him, silly). He has been gesturing 'sorry' signs when the owner of the house was looking at him, on times that he's being violent. This one side of him, he doesn't want it to be engraved in his special friend's visage for him. He managed to calm down again (great), and brood over the suggestion. Letting Kise by himself, he thought that it's not enough. He can't handle the psycho by his backing personality, for Tets-kun to be saved, a protective authority is needed.. and that's how he can call himself, the superman. It sounded good, he smiled involuntarily. Feeling confident, he responded, "Okay."

"Welp.. you're actually fine with that?," the other line reacted fast. For sure, he was about to be shouted at, but this... does his captain has eaten something or what? Or if his intuitions are right, his romantic interest have already changed him.. well, that must be it. Kurokocchi is such the charmer, he thought.

"Yes.. for crying out loud!," he answered, though not composedly.

The Copy-Cat prodigy giggled. He replied, "Woohoo, this is going to be fun... let's meet up at Harajuku station... hehe.. don't worry, I'll be quick on preparing myself to get in there.. err, give me thirty minutes-ssu."

Kasamatsu accepted the terms, and hanged up the his phone. He also need time to get ready. With that, he excused his self, "Yuichi-san, I've changed my mind.. I'm going to follow Tets-kun."

The older guy formed a smile, "Good.. I know you'll come around... then, take care of Tetsuya for me."

"I'll do that, exactly.. t-thanks for trusting me, Yuichi-san," with honor and valor, he responded. His friend's life is on the line, he'll definitely come around.

"Haha.. no need to be stiff, Yukio-kun... errrmmm, since you're already following him, will you bring this with you," the caring father handed over an umbrella, his son's favorite. "he forgot it.. that kid, why must be in a hurry... it's still early in the morning.. and it's not like he's going to be late. He told me that they would meet up in Akashi's house at ten, when it's only seven thirty when he got out.."

The remaining statements became blurry in Kasamatsu's ear.

Oh, it must be because of him. He thought that maybe he needed some ample space to breath. He doesn't need to expect that he'll be fine in an instant. Of course, the pain feeling could come back, especially when it's darn fresh. The image of him, crying.. ugh. He really doesn't like it. He's only getting angry to himself, for doing such a thing.

"Ano~. Yukio-kun, are you still listening?," the troubled father tried to get his attention.

Just about some seconds ago, he said that he trusted his son for him. That's right, trust. He'll make up for that, he can redeem his self. From point zero, he would dropped from that level, and gained back their closeness. His resolve is set from that serious note. He get back from the world, and said, "ahmm, Yuichi-san.. I think I must be going now."

"Ah.. right.. right. Sorry, about that.. well then, have a safe trip, kiddo, " he retorted, knowing that he's one who was mostly worried.

XXX

Located at Setagaya, the proud Akashi mansion was erected there. For English term, one would anticipate marble flooring, balconies, spiraling staircases, sky-high ceilings, etc. Well, stop right there, the western customs don't apply in there. Drop the idea of jacuzzi, pool, island kitchens, and many more to mention that instantly conjures images of the high-life, of celebrities, of over-the-top enormous houses. Mansions in Japan, is usually called as condo. Shoulder down, their your typical apartment. A slight difference, the construction will be reinforced concrete, and depending on the area the number of floors is limited only by physics. Units are intended to be sold, and the lifespan is typically 70 to 100 years, based on the latest methods.

But then again, this is a residence from an Akashi, a normal Japanese guy would be popping its eye out just by looking at it. Large wooden house with more than twenty rooms, including a large kitchen; family documents and collections; spacious traditional garden; various storage and a stable, an archery field, all well preserved as an estate in an authentic rural setting complete with a paddy field. Anyone can brand it as a castle, the lot is freaking huge.. wide.

As they finally get to see the terror shorty, he was dressed in a formal male kimono, red for the lower torso and black as the upper torso, with a pattern of the gold dragon in its back. Beside him was Kuroko, dressed in his casual white-striped polo shirt, a powdered blue shirt inside it, and matched with khaki brown short pants. The moment was rather coincidental, the ankle breaker was carefully feeding the teal haired guy, stating, "Your pudding is good... very good."

"Ahem.. Seijuro, I think you have additional visitors," a stern voice called him, also dressed in kimono, shaded in black and gray. He was sneakily smiling for an instant. His hair shared the same color as him.

Looking up at the visitors, the two midgets were shocked, though not visibly shown on their good-looking faces.

Everyone from the Generation of Miracles is present inside the room, including Satsuki Momoi (and of course, Yukio too). Everybody is dressed in their Saturday casual clothes, and it's like they're all ready for a party.

"So, anyone care to explain why everyone is here?," the hetero-chromatic eyed Akashi finally reacted.

Spotlight check, Kise in his bandana kimono, with a black rib vest, basic chained bling-bling, pure-white denim shorts in supper skinny fit, oliver monk (not the literal) shoes, and topped with Fedora hat in black with faux leather trim, he greeted his man crush first, then turned to Akashi, and he riposted to the inquiry, "Hoho.. playing innocent, Akashicchi? I believe you know the answer for yourself-ssu."

"Midorima," the red haired guy ignored the sparkling model, and called out someone who has the greatest sense within the group.

In his usual wide-framed black glasses, Midorima clothed in plain gay shirt, topped with a charcoal black vest, bistre brown tight-skinned pants, and white sneakers, he moved forward, then fixed his optical accessory, "I came here personally for a reason."

"I was appointed as a substitute for checking your father's monthly health check -nanodayo," he was gesturing his hand to the guy who introduced the whole group. As for the side note, "I stumbled upon Kise and Kasamatsu at the station, and they happen to be _also_ coming to your house... we also saw the other guys from different locations, Aomine and Momoi on a female scent store, and Murasakibara on a candy shop... they tag along, knowing that Kuroko is in your house."

"I see," the questioner only said. With his wit, he had already prepared a plan B for this outcome, whether he hide it or not. The only thing that he did not foreseen was the force of the outsider, a new friend from Tetsuya's circle. The rest of the Generation of Miracles only knew, and can understand about their secret code. Spilling this valuable information in front of a mere commoner is not a good idea. The rule only applies to the renowned Prodigies, for people worth looking up. So, what he came up from this alternate branch of the future, was to give in, "Okay, everyone is welcome to hang out."

Deception, he'll try to be good to this outsider. This kind of attack is a common knowledge in the friendship manual. It would be a bad image for him to be rude with a visitor, especially when he's an identified friend of the Phantom Sixth Man. While the other guys are confused from the sudden invitation, the only girl from the group who is wearing a yellow shirt with a bunny imprint at the center of it, and a blue short jeans as her bottom, she tackled down her insisting boyfriend, "TETSU-KUN!"

"M-Momoi-san, it's nice meeting you.. finally," the teal haired guy managed to speak, regardless of the bouncing impact.

The pink haired lass giggled in a very girl way, and her gaze without noticing, locked to the food presented at the coffee table, she said, "D-Did you made these, Tetsu-kun? Ahmm, can I have a taste of them?"

Kuroko looked at the young master of the house, and as he softly nodded, the other member of the group, Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine, swiftly launched an attack, and grabbed a piece.

One by one, their face lit up by the time the delicacies has been swallowed down through their esophagus, and heck, they were just so delighted.

Momoi was the first one to comment, "THIS IS SO GOOD! Tetsu-kun, I REALLY LOVE YOU!"

Kise didn't back down, he screamed, "Waaaah! I also LOVE you, KUROKOCCHI!"

Well, there it is, the socially conditioned response to this situation in which control appeared to be lost, the small bluenette drew a suffusion of heat and colour over the visible part of his cheeks. He was not mentally prepared from their appreciation, and he unconsciously looked at one of the not-into-the-comments-kind-of-guy taster, Aomine.

This made the other guy to feel the pressure, the crappy ganguro decked with muscle t-shirt with v-neck in white (designed with varying blue airbrushed prints at the right side of the shirt), onyx black Antifit chino shorts, a Converse All Star Plimsolls for his shoe, and a knitted parka around his waist, he only stuttered, "I-.. errr... hahaha.. it was f-f-f-fantastic, beybeh (baby)!"

Like woah, did he just blurted out a KPop thingie (you know, the BigBang group)? Seriously dude, everyone almost cracked their neck from the sudden back out of their head. It was a shock, alright. A One Punch Man meme is best fitted for the situation. Well, poor man soul is just being himself, an idiot to everyone's eyes.

Before they turned him over to a medical institution, the tallest of them all, Murasakibara draped only in his pair of purple sweats, and a convenient sandal, he voiced out his verdict, "Kuro-chin is such a seducer.. hehe.. I really like it, though."

"Can I have another one?," he pleaded, almost drooling from just staring at the egg custard and milk tea pudding.

The extras were primarily served as seconds for the owners of the house, and to think that there is only one set left, there is still two people from the group who didn't participate, Kasamatsu and Midorima. Sure, the common colored hair teen have already nibbled a sample beforehand, but it would raised a suspicion if not offered. He didn't realize it, he was by now staring to his friend. Well, he's surprised that his friend is present from the event, he can have someone to take care of his back.. the incident earlier, he already passed it to his past self. It was his fault for being so weak, no point of argument.

"Ah.. don't mind me. I already had my fill," the responsible Kasamatsu in his basic white shirt (kanji word for pride is written at the center), a smart Bermuda shorts on cotton sateen in black, and an old skool trainers, he said. The only thing that bothers him is that if Kuroko is fine with him to be in there.

Trying to act cool, Midorima guessed the gesture, and pronounced, "Me too.. I'm—."

*borborygmus sound here*

The medical term for a rumbling or gurgling noise made by the movement of fluid and gas in the intestines was heard, as he failed to control his state. All thanks to their family's breakfast which is an ordered salad from KM( **F** )C. He blushed hard from his embarrassment, and it only get more see-able when his object of desire, offered him directly the food.

He could hear the echoes of malediction behind his ear, but who is he to decline when Kuroko is all over him.. so like what he discussed from his uncle, he dropped the act of being hard to get, and accepted his home-made food. One bite.. it was not enough. Two bites, three bites, his hand move so fast and he didn't notice that he already finished ravishing them. Maybe it's the influence of his hungry stomach, but he's assured that the food prepared was just obviously flavorous, he said, "Mhhmmm.. (turns away).. well, it's delicious."

The younger Akashi wrapped up the scene since okay.. everybody is going crazy about the amazing revelation, including him. Their Tetsuya is becoming a perfect 'wifey/husbando' type for them, such convenience deserved a round of applause. A kiss, yes, he really wanted to reward him from this sweet effort. But enough with that, he announced to the group that the two of them has to start their playing session, the reason why he invited his secret love. His father called out his servants, and commanded them to clean the place.

The whole group transferred to the area where the piano is located. Each one of them moved to their preferred place, Seijuro on the expensive, large keyboard musical instrument, Kuroko on the center with his violin - RedWood, Kunio Akashi, his father sat on a special chair, Midorima beside him, checking his blood pressure, and the audience, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kasamatsu, Momoi, and Kise were sitting in Japanese style. The ambiance scented from a family waiting for their child to bloom out their talent, every move from the Phantom Sixth Man almost gave them a tingling feeling. For example, taking out the bow from the case, he treated it as a fragile baby that needed special attention. Some of the guys could imagine of how well he can be when they got to be their lover.. oh, Kise is squealing. His captain smacked the twinkling face, and ordered him to be behaved. Momoi, err, she's also probably out of her mind, she might be now on a date with Kuroko in Amagi Brilliant Park. Aomine and Murasakibara didn't mind them, their stares only belong to the cute angel in front of them. Midorima tried focusing on his assigned task, but his half attention is directed to the violin player. Kunio can't help but smirk from what's happening, and as he eyed his son, he knew what those looks are for.

Kuroko took a deep, audible (tender) breath, feeling nervous from the expecting crowd. He had already promised Kasamatsu to play the violin to him, might as well the whole group know it.

"Tetsuya, let's start first with what you know... let's go with Where Do I Begin," the accompanying pianist declared.

"(Hai.) Okay.," he responded. Closing his eyes, chest voluntarily puff out, and relaxing his shoulders, he ready himself.

The act opened with a first three drop from the piano, then a screeching, yet soothing stroke from the violin. The story between a boy and a girl who has dreams on their own, it opens with a brief introduction that sets the mood and background color of the tonality onto which the magnificent melody will be built. The boy set off first, showing his talent in front of an audience, that's when the girl first saw him, he became an admiration, and she started rooting for him, creating the first beat in her heart. The boy continued playing as he tasted the appreciation of the people, he would practice everyday, not a single second is wasted. It was those times when he noticed the girl, a natural beauty, he would described. The boy fell in love in an instant and got interested of her.

Not knowing each other's feelings, the girl took off to her own stage. She was welcomed by the crowd, and this made the boy happy, making him to do more, in order for him to achieve his dream. The constant growth from the two became a routine, and supporting one another from the background has become a habit. An old system of paper mailing, they have done that, for them to reach the other end. The time came when the boy who became a man who received his well-deserved status, and he buffed himself up and execute his confession to the girl who has now blossomed as a woman. Their love clicked as if they waited for a long time for them to be together. And both, they built a staircase approaching the heavens.. they celebrated the amazing sensation. The hype of the violin and piano interchanged, creating a harmonious melody. Their duet portrayed the loving feeling of them, filled with lots of sweetness.

But their love didn't last long, an incurable disease broke their happiness. The woman was diagnosed, and subjected for a bed-ridden situation. The man cried countless of times, the time he build for himself were nothing compared to the love that he has been longing for. If only he persuaded her love one at an earlier time, they could have more time together. He only topped himself with pride, the right moment for pursuing his love is when he's successful, and the people has nothing to say against his achievements. The agonizing sound of his heart reached the slowly, beating woman, and she whispered her joyous journey with him. She told him that his passion for his dreams has always been with her, he was the man who lifted her from her shyness, he was the life that made her keep on breathing. She concluded that it will only be a disappointment if the man would back down from his dreams, only because of August Rush (term used for hurrying?). She was more than happy that she received the love from the man who never regretted in realizing his dream, the waiting was worth it.

Thus, the woman died from the man's embrace, smiling at the very end. The weeping bow, together with the degenerating keys of the piano, their love will keep going on, believing that they been always together.. forever.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!," the top fanatics of Kuroko's squad, Momoi and Kise applauded. They were crying the moment the tune was finished.

Kasamatsu, Murasakibara and Aomine were astounded.. speechless. It feels like their soul has been touched by the melodramatic performance. The two tall guys were not a fan with this kind of music, but when they heard Kuroko nailed the beautiful arrangement, they admitted their soft side. As for the other one, the Kaijo point guard revised his impression towards the genius instructor. He thought that he's not really teaching his friend, and he's only messing around with him. With a score of ten over ten, he lowered his shoulder a little (a sign for some approval).

It was Midorima from the group who complained, knowing a lot by classical music, "Akashi.. why did you choose 'Love Story' by Francis Lai? Do you have any reasons behind it?"

The heat intensifies as the ankle breaker directed his ominous gaze at him, solidifying his voice, "Do I have to spell that out for you, Shintarou? (switched to chilling tone).. I'm quite disappointed by your question."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: BTS Meets the Summary - Kaijo and Seirin lost to Touou [The Real Thing]

* * *

 **Omake (MORE!):**

 _Yesterday Night (Friday) [Title: Midorima's first loss]_.

It was the right moment to feel down, the rain poured unexpectedly. Midorima's green orbs became blurry, he can't believe that he had just lost his match against his dear Kuroko. Probably, he doesn't know now what is going to happen to him. It was his only chance to win him over. No use on fretting over it, he has done his best with his current team. Yeah, he's pissed by the cocky attitude of his new Light, acting so close with his former teammate. This didn't affected him.. in fact, it fueled the fire inside him. He had given it all.

Looking down, he sighed. Oha-Asa has never failed him, this was a first time. He had already checked the lucky item for the day - a Tanuki figurine... it didn't get broken. It only doubled the pain, once he realized it.

After a few seconds, his evergreen phone rang. He lifelessly picked it up, and didn't even put an effort on looking at the caller's name.

The one who greeted was Yasushi, his chatty uncle. News already came into him, and would like to try consoling his kid.

But he didn't call just for that purpose. He had another load in his pocket, something that will definitely cheer him up. And being the resourceful man, he already asked the schedule of his nephew's crush. Define it as divine providence, Kuroko will be at Akashi's residence for tomorrow's affair. Great timing with the monthly check up for the head owner of the Akashi corporation, the Midorima heir line has been the expected consultant for the event. Upon knowing this red string of fate, he convinced his best friend, Shintarou's father, to have his son take over for the next session. He told him that it will be his first step towards professionalism, an important client like an Akashi is a great burden to bear.

Agreed by the proposal, he passed the noteworthy information to his favorite nephew. Though in his mind, he is giving himself a wonderful credit, clapping like he have done something great. What he didn't tell was the fact the Kuroko will coming be in there... he meant, what are surprises are for?

At first, the green haired megane was reluctant, but when Akashi crossed his mind, he wanted to know his current status for their on-going event. Personally, he needed the proper closure, to cure his uneasiness. By knowing his place, he would not be stuck in his own standstill, and he can formulate his own next move.

He's definitely not going to back down after all these wasted years. He is a proud Midorima, once he started doing for something, he for himself will see it through the end of times.

Shintarou affirmed his attendance, making his uncle formed a full-wide smile.

xXx

 _Saturday Encounters: First Stop - The Hidden Courtship_

Kunio, the red haired teen's father will be staying at their mansion today. It was a rare opportunity, and the only option was grabbed it while it's still available. Unlike his spineless, former teammates, he had already told his father about wooing someone.. that he had found a partner for his life. And this time, he delivered the good news that this person would be coming today, and he would like his father to see it for himself. Talk about consequences, he's not scared on showing his true colors. In fact, he's confident on standing up against him, speaking no less from an Akashi.

The servants informed them the arrival of their visitor, Kuroko was earlier than he was expected. Not that it matter, he called his father, and together, they're the one who opened the premises for him. Kunio was shocked, not only that he's a guy, but his effeminate figure perfectly resembled his deceased wife. It's a two-in-one package of madness. The paling skin, the smooth face, the innocent baby blue eyes and oh, don't forget about the sexy collar bone, he liked what's presented in front of his naked eyes. Like seriously, what is his son is trying to achieve? Entertainment? Or Love? Smirking, he was indeed, interested. If it's only a simple, shy and beautiful girl, well yeah, he'll be bored. But this... he looks promising, he's expecting a lot since it's his son selection. Forget about the issues of sexuality, as long as his son can carry on with their business, then they're fine. Having a heir is not impossible with their money and all, the technology will come around and help them produce one. It will surely cause an uproar, and that's what he wants, a flare.

Seijuro introduced him to the cute guy, and when it's his time for his greeting, the bluenette bowed his head down, and pronounced, "It's nice meeting you, Akashi-san."

Okay, he's freaking polite, that is pretty basic. Crossing his arms, what's more?

The younger Akashi understood the gesture, and he asked his visitor about something, "Well.. what do you think, Tetsuya? Do you have anything to say about me?"

One point came into Kuroko's awareness, and so he blurted it out like it's a normal thing to say, "As expected of Akashi-kun.. you look stunning in those kimono.." Nodding, he didn't stopped when he also noticed his father, "Ah.. Akashi-san, too.. you're handsome with those clothes on."

BOOM! The older guy cracked.. real hard. The trickster got startled, he doesn't find anything funny from the factual description.

Getting back at his feet, the influential man finally commented, "So are you saying, if I removed my clothes now, I will not be handsome anymore?"

"Akashi-san, if you _remove_ your clothes right now, you'll probably be charged with sexual harassment, or even child abuse," he deadpanned, not batting an eye. Seijuro saw his father's reaction, and decided on pursuing his logic, "That's right, Papa. Even if you are my father, if you strip right now.. I will support Tetsuya on filing a case against you."

"Oh-ho, what a smart kid we have here," Kunio only grinned. This little man is totally engaging.

Cutting of the chase, the former captain of Teiko Middle School detected the additional bag in his possession, he asked about it, "Tetsuya, what are those bags for?"

"Ah.. that's a little something from me.. as a thanks for inviting me again," he replied while taking out the treat he's talking about. "I made them by myself."

Well-handled, and beautifully placed inside the case, the younger Akashi muttered, "You should have not bothered, Tetsuya."

But he's undeniably happy, him being there was enough. Making an effort like this, he commented right away, "but really.. thanks. I'm pleasured by this, Tetsuya."

This voice though, Kunio realized that his son is using the same tone of when he's talking with his mother. So.. it's not a bogus? Maybe.. or still, maybe not. This case is already intriguing, and what he decided to do was keep close on them. He'll just have to inform the substitute Midorima that he'll be check up wherever those two will go.

From his view, there is still no intimate action. Does his son really have the balls to taint this innocent guy? An Akashi should be direct, and demanding. What is he doing?

xXx

 _Saturday Encounters: Second Stop - My Sempaii is a Stalker_

Midorima, spotting Kasamatsu and Kise. TBC on next chapter.

xXx

 _Saturday Encounters: Third Stop - Kuroko Lovers Unite_

The three saw the three. TBC on next chapter.

* * *

 **Original Character Profiles:**

 **Kunio Akashi (Age: 35) -** The old man of the Akashi stronghold. He shares the same seriousness like his son, but one more thing in common, is their crazy personality. He is arrogant, dominant, competitive and decide to get what he wants. He shaped his son like that, to have him take over the company. On second thought, he wanted someone to challenge him someday. It's not like he's putting up fight for no greater reason. He's actually an open-minded person, and can be flexible, like if one is unsatisfied with the rules, his action was to play along with it, and how it can be turned over to his favor.

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Current Chapter's Content:**

1\. Kaijo and Seirin lost to Touou, the event must have executed (more drama).

2\. Himuro's date. This will be posted in the next chapter's Omake.

3\. Hint from another arc. It involves an interesting activity.

4\. Moving other scenes, first title has been revised (Losing is a Streak, Many is at Stake, but Stocking up the Feeling is not an Option). Three 'S' for three phrases, it's kinda strained.

5\. Full episode for the secret violin session. (I still have two songs for verbal arrangement)

 _Hint: Hang outs should require participants to play a game. Kunio has something tricky on his mind._

* * *

 **A/N:** Fufufu, I made another ruckus between the whole squad. I felt like doing it, so my apologies. I transferred the other drama on the next point, I thought that I don't like the whole chapter to be gloomy. And yeah, I have nothing more to say right now, I'll post the next chapter once it's done.

Okay, that's all. Comments and thoughts are most welcomed; just post your review if you felt the urge to do so. And oh, the favorite and follow buttons are available for you if you ever like it. Thanks for dropping by. See you next time.

Reminder: Summary of the current chapter is posted after one day. It can be seen at the profile of the author.


	20. Point 17

**A/N:** The battle, the drama, the fun, all of them just keep on going. It's to a point where the next chapter is the end of the Second Arc... better wrap up the feelings as it get more intense, ooohh, it sure nice to be young. Especially, when it's about our lovely characters. Looking at them all together, it makes my heart doki-doki. Fuwaaaah~.

Anyhow, here's the next update for BTS (Below the pre-Omake)...

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **Omake (From Point 16):**

 _Saturday Encounters: Second Stop - My Sempaii is a Stalker_

* _So how should I approach the menace.. err.. Akashi, hello. How are you?_ ,* this was Midorima, walking out of his house. He started talking to himself, it was a way to distract his crumbling soul from his daily frustration. It's an ordered food again, pathetic... his family is classified as professionals but not in all things. Since he's fed up with those hash browns in his mornings, he only intake a small amount.

Getting back in his own thougths, * _N-no. I should be straightforward.. This is Akashi, we are talking about... (pause).. s-so, I see you are here. Want to play a little of shogi?_ *

He shook his head altogether. It was far from being straightforward. It goes without saying, he's still anxious from yesterday's happening. He kept moving forward, completely drained in his own ramblings. Lost, huh?

"Kuroko..," he mumbled. The name, perhaps the surname of his man-crush, he wondered if he's alright as of the meantime. Thinking back, Saturdays and Sundays are the days that seeing Kuroko is off-limits from his watchful eyes. He had always let his imagination rule, of what he is doing during these days. Aside from practicing basketball, he thought that he would be reading books. Then, he would asked inwardly of what kind of narrative is he perusing. Fantasy? Fiction? Or maybe a romance? Well, he really doesn't know since he's not having a proper conversation with him. But now, after the fresh motivation, he wanted to ask the other guy. He wanted to know more about him, for the least of throwing down his tsundereness.

As he was close to his designated station in which he would be riding on, he saw two familiar guys, the one is not by just familiar, he's _overly_ familiar from him. The mistake in there, he only realized it when he's up close to them. The ever-friendly Kise approached him, "Midorimacchi, it's nice seeing you again-ssu."

"Hmph. It's not nice seeing you, Kise," he replied, it's the truth for him.

"Gah, s-so mean. I was just greeting you," the tall blonde created a bubbly cheek for his pouting.

From the corner of his green eyes, the other one gestured his recognition. He completely ignored it, and he was only thinking of leaving already. His attempt failed, of course. His persistent, former teammate already started his banter, "Ne~. Ne~. Do you have somewhere else to go? 'Coz right now, I'm helping out Kasamatsu-sempaii. Hehehe.. I can't believe sempaii is stalking Kurokocchi."

A forceful grip suddenly planted on his right arm, squeezing it to death, "O-Oi, Kise. Do you want me to beat you up right now?"

"Itatatata, itai~ (Ouch, all the way)," this has been his response from his violent captain. He also don't know for himself if he's already accustomed to it, but the thought of having that attribute is not a good idea. At most, he's taking care of his skin.

Midorima fixed his glasses, the statement has gotten his attention. It bothered him to the fullest that this nosy senior is incorporating a sickening activity, he told them where he will be going, then pronounced, "By the way Kise, what do you mean by stalking?"

Kasamatsu let go of the squirming model, glaring at him, and allowed him to answer the question, "Eto~. Sempaii knew that Kurokocchi is going to Akashicchi today. He said that they're going to practice the violin again... so this got us worried, and we're gonna follow him there-ssu.."

"And why would Kuroko tell that to this guy?," a mocking Midorima questioned; he can't believe it would be coming from the newly found friend (from their perspective, they only knew that he befriended Kuroko last Sunday). Maybe this time, Kise is right. He used his seniority to get his way inside Kuroko's realm. Considering the small time frame, there's no more other interpretation to it, he's definitely a stalker.

The fellow prodigy grinned, "Oh.. we had the same reaction, Midorimacchi... I didn't know sempaii is so sly, attacking behind my back.. **ack!** "

 **Karate chop** – at the top of his head.

"Argh... you really don't know when to stop," Kasamatsu groused. The ill-threatening gaze has been cast upon him by the other guy, and it irritated him. He returned the gaze (hell, he'll give in), and proclaimed confidently, "Tets-kun _is_ my friend... and we're really in good terms right now.. we can communicate through our phones whenever we have time. Besides.. (sigh).. I don't see any problems for him to tell me that."

Point taken, he looked at him again from head to toe, from his knees and shoulders. No matter how complete his body is, he still looks normal; no special about him. He internalized of why Kuroko would choose a friend as someone like him, it only reminded him of his childhood friend - a helpless maggot that they just stepped on. He doesn't pose a need to be with him, it's a complete waste of time. His man-crush deserved a better guy like him.

Midorima stand on his own ground, "Just to be clear, your special day is over.. I won't be holding back myself now.. hear this, I really don't trust you. –nanodayo."

"Then, we're fine.. we're just on the same page," the jet black-haired guy was not shocked, crossing his arms. The way he stares is a piece of loathing, like he's being regarded unequal to his footing. Now that's where he can't take his bad attitude. He meant, hello.. don't go acting high from a senior. First go back sucking his momma's tits, and re-educate himself with some manners. Damn it.

Summer heat is contributing to their perceived temperature, an electrifying glare shot at each other. Kise as the friendly-type, he immediately blocked the intermediary line, switching his self between the two guys, "Maa~. Maa~. You guys don't need to fight in here.. calm down, okay? (then, eureka!).. oh. oh.. since we're both going to Akashicchi's house, why don't we all just go together? Isn't that a good idea-ssu?"

"WHAAAT!," on the same page, it was a chorus for them. Asking for the impossible, didn't he just get that the both of them announced an enemy flag with each other?

In an anime-like whacked face, Kasamatsu pointed out the arrogant youngster, "Are you for real, Kise?! You wanted _ME_ to get along with this horoscope freak?"

Seemingly unaffected, Midorima shut his left eye, leaving his right lid open, he groaned, "Same goes for me, I don't want to be near _him_. I might be infected by a filthy, stalker disease."

The unsightly sight, it made Kise sigh. He acted the mature one, and proclaimed, "Are you guys hearing yourselves? Harrrh! What are you.. kids?"

He paused for a while, and stared badly again, "Believe me.. if Kurokocchi ever saw this, he might get disappointed-ssu."

A strand of lightning struck at them. The idiot got a freaking point. If the two actively opposed each other when Kuroko is around, for sure... the little guy would get mad. And that kind of reaction, they wouldn't want to experience it. Remembering his curse from the last meeting they got all together, they knew that the petite boy is truthful from his words. He has the capability to resent other people, and made them apologize below his knees. He might be as sadistic as the Akashi guy, but he could be more than him if he tried his best. Just a thought of it, Midorima and Kasamatsu gulped... hard.

Ergo, the three of them leave (left must be the word) together but yeah, not happily ever after.

xXx

 _Saturday Encounters: Third Stop - Kuroko Lovers Unite_

Bright, sparkling, and shiny, the overrated young model is brimming with elegance as he got off from the station. His clothes only contribute a little, his stunning face and voluptuous body is a given, but the main reason for it is his bigger chance of interjecting against their former captain's ploy. With an additional force inside his entourage, he thought that he could battle with Akashi head on. As a result, the stilled smile was not remove from his face.

Two.. no, three visible darts of annoyance has built up all over from Kasamatsu's countenance. He blurted out, "Would you just stop grinning like an idiot?"

"Ahahaha, Kasamatsu-sempaii is such a mood killer.. aren't you a little happy that we're going to get Kurokocchi back?," he did actually laugh from responding. He sure is confident with his own guts. And oh, he's really picturing that he saved the day, and Kurokocchi would thank him earnestly. For that, he would say that he's only doing it for him... then poof! Romance, baby.

Not showing his irritation, Midorima went back to his usual defiant tone, "Don't be so cocky, Kise.. knowing Akashi, I bet he already set another plan in advance."

Eh? It sounded concrete, and real. His vision began twirling, it's like his world has been turned upside down. If Midorima had said was even possible, then they should be thinking by now of what they can do as a solid counter-attack. A sudden meeting they must summon, he thought. Unknown to his consciousness, he got off-balance and instinctively reach the nearest arm beside him, crying for a support.

Kasamatsu face-palmed. He discerned the over-shocked Kise from his internal ramblings.

Before he stepped in to the very welcoming other side, the wilted Prodigy caught a glimpse of familiar faces from one of the stores that they are passing by. Same old times, he screamed and waved at them, "Momoicchi! Aominecchi!"

There goes their frontal assault, he tackled his way to the taller, and muscular guy. Whilst the pink haired tittered, Aomine bellowed, "O-oi, get out of my face.. Kise! F-fuck."

"Boo! You're still embarrassed by this?," the tall blond was the one who drew the disappointed look. "Anyways, I have some interesting news for you guys."

Turning his glance over his current party, the two childhood friends already got a picture from his mockery. The face says it all, he would be discussing about their one and only Kuroko.

Kise giggled first, "Anone~. I'm pretty, pretty sure you guys are wondering why am I with these people? Ehehehe.. the reason behind is that we're all going today in Akashicchi's house.. and don't be so surprise of who is also in there.. helplessly trapped inside the cage.. and.. and waiting for me to pick—"

"Tetsu?! Why would Tetsu be in there?," the identified ganguro close off his never ending statements. He's grumpy on the usual, but he has all the reason to be like that. There's suppose to be a truce, now why the hell would Akashi break his own rule. That is totally so unjust, his rage built up because of it, and gripped the expensive cloth of the model.

"H-Hey calm down, Aominecchi," he said, this is really anger furrowed in his friend's thin-line of eye brows. "I just got this info from sempaii."

Oh, now that's new to him. Of all people that Tetsu could inform about his schedules, this newcomer gets the carefree pleasure of mailing with him. Well, fuck that. He's absolutely conscious now for his actions, and he did what he thought that he need to do. Pushing Kise by the sidelines, he made his way to the older guy, fuming in disappointment, "And why would Tetsu tell you about that? What are you.. his stalker?"

For the people who have encountered him, Kise hid his amused face and snickered. Midorima, on the other hand, he only lifted his glasses once, a white shade is only seen through it.

Kasamatsu, as the one who's threatened, and labeled again indiscriminately (are they all in the same wavelength?), he returned the mean gaze. He never once realize that the other guy is way taller than him, easy for him to be overshadowed (the smexy skin color counts). _Goodness gracious_.. he never get so tired early in the day, first he have his own mistake, then the revelation between Akashi's activities, and just about earlier, the direct disapproval.. and now this. Thankfully, he has his own reason for staying strong, of whom he want to dedicate his happiest times, he remained steel as Superman. But, one should not think that they're launching their chests forward; they're not girls with big breasts boasting off who's great. Well, they have their pectoral muscles, well-formed from strenuous physical exertions... still, they're boys that can mock their enemies through death-defying glares.

He was about to repeat his declaration earlier, when the girl from the group intervened. She's facing the tan-skinned guy, arms open-wide, "Dai-chan.. leave stalker-san alone!"

The guitar hobbyist flinched.. like 'hey, boobsie. I know you're a girl but that joke has gone way too far.'

"Isn't it already fine that we know where Tetsu-kun is?," she added from her reasoning. "Mou~. You're scaring me when you're like that."

Aomine received the message, and thought of the sweet vanilla boy, * _S-Shit.. I almost snapped out in there. Tsk.. I should control myself.. a little more. Damn Daiki! I know you're concerned about Tetsu but bursting out your anger is not always the solution.. I should have known that since Tetsu taught me about it, especially what he has done good with me, and my pops... a-and fuck! I don't want to scare him anymore, away from me. I had enough being alone without him._ *

Momoi noticed a change in his grumbled face, and turned her attention to the other guy, "Hehe, sorry about that.. Kasamatsu-san, right? I was just joking earlier, sorry (gomen)."

He, Kasamatsu, tried to smile back. He thought finally, a decent human friend from Tets-kun's circle. _or not._

"But if you really are stalking Tetsu-kun.. not only that I will call you a creep, but I'm also the one who will shut you down," she suddenly declared, pointing finger seriously directed at him.

"I AM NOT HIS STALKER!," he riposted with an exclamation of exasperation. He was left with an intense pounding in his chest as he released his anxiety.

Turning to the other guy who didn't stop on snickering, he redirected his anger to him, "This is all your fault, Kise! You deserved to be hit."

"B-But you're already hitting me.. waaah.. you're so mean," he protested while protecting his valuable face. He was being struck by multiple punches by his nape or his head.

For once, the other members of the Generation of Miracles enjoyed the new form of entertainment. No! They're not pure sadists, but hitting him back to reality seems to be.. fun.

"S-so.. do you guys want to come along?," Kise managed to change the subject after being freed from the senior harassment.

"Of course, who knows what Akashi will do!," the Touo Ace regained back his spirit. The psycho bastard had some explanation to do, and he wanted to hear it personally. He'll have to deal with the stalker on some other time. For now, he joined forces with them. Alongside, Momoi joined the party, raising her hand.

 _Only one member was not present._

.

While walking, and getting back from the first ambiance, shining shimmering splendid, the tall blonde had his smile again.

This time, two deep-blue eyed guys got irritated easily. Oh, they're really on the go in hitting him.. when he shrieked another familiar name, "Murasakibaracchi!"

Seriously? This made the whole gang as complete. By then, it was the purple haired guy who approached them.. he had enough of eyeing with the rainbow cake inside the pastry shop. His way of greeting the squad is inarticulate since he's munching out a snack, typical of him.

Like what have happened, Kise made the first move and informed him about their sudden gathering. When he was asked of whom he got the leak of information, he purposely hid the name of his source. Who knows if he could really make it to their destination if he kept harming his sempaii's honor.

Murasakibara shrugged off the silence. He must be childish in the group, but that's what makes him the most sensitive of them all.

"Ano~. Why is Kasa-chin in here? He's not one of us, right? Isn't he lost or something?," this was his uptake from his confusion. He understood the point that everyone, by accident, got together to check on Kuro-chin. What's odd is the puppy going along with the pack of wolves. 'Are they out of their mind for letting him in?', he thought.

His younger colleague is fidgeting from his place, the others have nothing to say, they are only watching on the sidelines. He doesn't have anything to defend his respectable sempaii, and only muttered, "Err, the more is the merrier?"

Kasamatsu took the huge blow. Yeah, he's out-of-place. He sensed the gap between them is way too large from the sport that they are playing. Also, the amount of time that they had with Kuroko is understandable. Their squad might be private, and most likely be off-limits from outsiders. BUT! But, today is different. They're not the active friends he have right now. And yes, he doesn't know the full story of their group. His friend never mentioned them to him. Well, isn't that suspicious? If they're the good friends he is talking about, then why can't he narrate those times? The only obvious answer to it was breakdown.

As long as he can remember from his father, he had a rough time with his previous friends. So if his instincts are right, this might be the case with the Generation of Miracles. They must have gotten into a fight. For what reason, he didn't know. The only thing that matters now is that he persisted that he's the closest with him. Like where are they when Tets-kun is giving it all in practicing for InterHigh. From the very start of the competition, he was there for him, and up to now. He already got the place beside him, not anyone from this group can take that away. He's the one who's going to protect his friend from the psycho bastard.. NOT THEM!

Out from a foreign influence (not drunk), he resumed, "You should go back home, Kasa-chin.. you're not welcome in this group."

Kise saw his sempaii gripping his fist, and that was bad news. Kasamatsu never resort on that level, not ever. His hands are never that close (his nails can't be seen, except for the thumb) when he's hitting him. And the looks.. his looks is the scariest he could ever imagine. Quickly, he just exclaimed what he thought, "Ah! Ah! I forgot to tell you, Murasakibaracchi."

He successfully got his attention, and proceeded (he was sure he will take this bait, he got this word from his sempaii as they got into the station), "Kurokocchi made some dessert (on his own) when he's going to visit Akashicchi.. he made a pudding!"

Murasakibara got a twinkling eyes, and break off his momentum of intimidation. He mumbled, "I want that, Kise-chin! I want Kuro-chin's pudding!"

"I know.. if Kasamatsu-sempaii come along, you can have his pudding! RIGHT, his portion of pudding! I think Kurokocchi made lots of them.. Errhm, isn't that a great deal?," he bargained, since things are getting smooth.

Only fools would fall for that, and by any means of that, kids always had the knack for it. He turned over to the victim of his insensitive tongue, "Kasa-chin will do that?"

"Huh?!," he abruptly voiced out. The blue elite captain wondered where the hell did the intimidating guy went off. He can't feel his presence anymore, only an obedient kid is in front of him. His furious soul died down along with the weird act. Only the remembrance of keeping Kuroko by himself remained. Now, that creep him out.. did he just went to that extent because he's also desperate of his attention?

"Of course! Sempaii is a good guy. He'll be happy to give it to you.," Kise fixated the deal while things are getting good. Kasamatsu trailed off from his thoughts in straightening his ideals.

It was a thankful gesture, the purple all-over guy moved at the back of the oldest guy, and massaged his shoulders, "Oooh.. Kasa-chin is a nice guy.. No wonder Kuro-chin likes him."

Everyone was taken aback, quite literally. They don't know if it was specifically implied, but if he really meant it.. multiple scenarios ran through their minds like the reason for telling him the valuable information (in which, Murasakibara didn't know). Or about the little indication for letting him sing with him during the Karaoke event. And also, they would not forget the day that he officially claimed their friendship. Their own version of calling each other is certainly disgracing, they just couldn't tell it to the little guy.

Kasamatsu was motionless from his position. His statement caught him off guard, when he pronounced like.. could it be the 'like' when somebody really likes the person but in a very different way. NO! No can do, he can't think of unnecessary things but when he thought about it... he blushed.

"Are~? Does Kasa-chin can't also handle compliments? I only said it because you're going to give your food to me," the Center player muttered, looking around made him to speak out. While he was it at, he was playing with his face, piercing his digitus secundus through his cheeks. He only contemplated of why it was so hot, is he ill?

After some seconds, he moved away, everyone was still speechless. Really, what's wrong with them? Is everyone sick.. or when they got sick, they only want the candy after the treatment? Without much thinking, he speak again, "Aren't we going out now? I want to taste Kuro-chin's pudding already."

United by one motive, but separated from their own selfish desires, the whole gang made their move.. avoiding the social interaction called as conversation. Never knew that it will be this dangerous without the midgets around. Obviously, no one in the current group has the capacity to control the atmosphere in an immediate manner. Midorima may have the intelligence, but his logical patterns cannot be conveyed that easily. Momoi is also not cut for it, she can't fully comprehend the fight between boys. Somewhere in their mind, they really don't know how those two do it. They all went to the destination, with each of their own guesses. Charisma, wisdom, diplomacy or whatever it was, for sure, those two have their own unique way of straightening out things.

 **End of Omake ****

 ** _Note:_** _The start of this chapter is from a third-person view for Kuroko (just to be clear)._

* * *

Darkness will not Prevail if One would Simply Believe that the Sun is just Around the other Side

Paint it with black. If there is another color that can represent his outlook of the world, it would certainly be the shade of crow. The absence of light, it's scarier than he ever thought. There was no sign of people around him, he can't even see his own shadow. The atmosphere succumbing him, it's annoyingly quiet, and the cold, it's piercing through his delicate skin. This is going to make him insane, he tried reaching out his hand.. sometimes, he could get a glimpse of his father but it was not enough; he was not always there. As for his mother, her presence is not inviting. The truth is, the maternal figure is not in good terms with his son, for unexplained reasons. He did not trying asking her out since he thought that it will only madden her (face said it all when looking at her); his father's lip is also sealed. In order to cope up, he would try in studying hard.. and in a matter of time, he bore great results.

Yet, it was not entertained. She was not shunned by his academic achievements, not ever. This never stopped him from pleasing her, for noticing him as her son. He started making use of hands, and trained it with whatever comes into his mind; he would read books to broaden his knowledge. His first attempts were his school's assignment - stitching/sewing, woodcraft, drawing, and essays. Everything was only centered for her; the teachers gave an 'A' to all of his works. And like his grade results, he would leave it somewhere her mother can see. Not finished, he switched to magic tricks. At the time of her awaited telenovela, he would shyly performed it.

Again... he was ignored, no alms of attention was granted for him.

No other way to approach her, the lonely son settled for household chores. Cleaning, washing the dishes and his own clothes, he also tried one thing he liked from his mom which is cooking. Unfortunately, he has no one to taste his creations (the old man, no way!). He has one supporter though, which is his grandma (mother side) on whom he learned the art of brewing tea and some words of wise advice. But she's always been hospitalized because of her declining health.

Amidst the existing forlornness, only one field was left to aim for - basketball. He knew for a while that his body is not fit for such physical exertions, but if he wanted to be notice, he should strive for everything. He thought that maybe, he must be an over-all achiever in order to impress her. Yeah, that must be it; hard work pays off, he just need to hold on. Besides, the sport seems to be fun, the last match he watched was inspiring.

The moment he tried it, one word left from his small lips which is _tiring_ , particularly when you're playing it alone. The ball game supposed to be played by multiple players.. however, due to normal (really?) circumstances, his presence is undetectable from a lot of people. Thus, the word was inevitable. It pretty much describe his simple desire to experience a mother's love. Sometimes, he'll ask to himself of why is he prohibited for such great sensation. What could have gone wrong? He never complained about the lack of parental supervision, he just wanted the recognition coming from his own mother. He had that kind of thinking when suddenly, an orange-haired boy popped in his sense of vision. * _Wow, he was so bright, his smile_ ,* he thought.

Time goes on, he escaped from the dark world that he's lurking in, a cage he locked himself. With the bright colors as his guide, he learned another form of love. It served as a replacement from something that he really wanted, and he never felt so good like before. The chances of being alone diminished tremendously, and he would take the time to spend it with them. Although there were heartaches along the way, he restarted just to get it back to shape. And right now, they're back in his life. They are in front of him, and at most, they looked like they're arguing.

Honestly, he wouldn't want that. He doesn't like the notion of crumbling down, for crying out loud... he doesn't want to be alone again. Without much thought in his mind, he stepped in, "..but it's wonderful, right? It makes your heart pounding when you hear it.. I-I think Akashi-kun made a great selection for choosing it."

The younger Akashi visibly portrayed his victory by grinning. The other one, Midorima grunted, his suspicions drove him to act recklessly.

Kuroko glanced back at his audience. Among the brilliant spectrum, there is one that stand out. It's the fearful color he had illustrated for his former condition - black. Normally, he had categorized these important guys with their eyes, but since he had the same from the other one, he settled with his hair color. His blackness was not frightening, though. More like, he's the serious and protective guy that would not want harm to come in his way. It only proved him right when he came over, carefully watching him right now.

Seconds after, another guy pursue the truth or truth situation, "Though, I'm quite curious Seijuro.. the arrangement was marvelous, alright.. Tetsuya did a great job, I'm impressed.. but son, why choose a romantic song? It's very out-of-character of you.. heh, don't tell me.. is that a sign that you're already seeing someone?"

Everyone was alerted by the Emperor Eye holder's father butt-in. From heart pounding, their beats only elevated to a higher level. The question was not an ice breaker, it's an effin' relationship breaker, whew. Kunio was not the patient type, he wanted some action. If his son can't do it, then what can a mad father do for him? The favor, yeah, that's what he blessed him for the whole group. He thought that they were becoming a cult for worshiping the poor, yet cute guy. And above his reasons, he was expecting the exact amount of rebel that his son would do for his so-called love. It would be amusing to let the bomb out, in front of all the competitors. A marvelous feat, he daresay.

Each on their own thoughts, their eyes were all locked to the heir of Akashi corporation. A quick gathering of his breath, Seijuro was about to open his elegant mouth, when someone... screamed at the top of his lungs, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aomine was the one who smacked him with displeasure, "What the fuck, Kise! That was loud! My ears almost bleed.. damn it!"

Here's the deal: their promise is sacred, no one should break the rules.. even the father of an Akashi can't interfere. Kise as the first violator should better know it, out of everyone.

Okay, Seijuro got his signal. He's still absolute, anyway. Once he said that it's already agreed upon the five of them, it's set to stone. He kept his words, and showed his respects. He composed himself, and the thought of betrayal has vanished, "Papa, I will leave that to your imagination.."

Then, shifting to his predicted future husband, "For now, let's continue with our practice.. Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded. Playing the violin was fun, it was sophisticated. For this reason, and again, an idea came to him that he wanted to show it to her mother, but unto his dismay, by the time he was good, she had left the house. Her Grandma was hospitalized from a faraway place, never knowing when they will come back.. pretty ironic. These are one of the things he's hiding, a sorrowful event in his life that he doesn't want to share with anyone. It would be a bother, he thought.

Kunio whined silently from his seat. He almost gave his son a chance, and what did he do? He just blew it, five grands.

Meanwhile, Midorima finally read his blood pressure, "One hundred forty one systolic and eighty two diastolic, Kunio-san you're high blood."

 _Great._ The older Akashi sighed. He should have calmed down during the checkup. It was truly pathetic, he knew the reason for the uprising. He overworked himself from the pathetic display of his son. If he really wanted the little guy, he must be doing something about it. As an Akashi, he must show to everyone who's the supreme. Well, okay.. he's already fine with Tetsuya. He can see how his son had been captivated by this male species, his looks are nothing but a fraud. And there's more to it, he seems to be a competent with a lot of things, something he can approve of. Don't forget about his personality, frank should be his nickname.

 **BLAGH!** \- the sound of the sliding door opened. Everyone stopped from their current actions, and turned their attention to the person who barged in.

The male servant bowed, and didn't waste any time to speak, "I'm sorry.. Kunio-sama. Seijuro-sama. But Yukimura-sama seems to be going out wild.. Hajime-san can't tame him down and he didn't know what to do."

Nice timing, the younger Akashi cogitated. Surely, this was not on his plan but as things are going on right now, he thought of adjusting.. NO! It's not a sign of giving ways. Perhaps, he wanted things to be surprising. Where's the fun if all falls into his plan? That would certainly bore him. And so, he proclaimed, "I see. Thanks for telling us right away, Naoki-kun."

Teary-eyed, he must have been lucky that he's been recognized by his young master despite the fact that he's a newbie. It's not a genuflect, the way he lower his head is lower than the normal, "(Hai!) Yes, Seijuro-sama!"

His father saw his son smirked for an instant. Now, what was he thinking? Take Tetsuya on a ride and snatch him away from everyone? He hummed, and decided to wait for things to happen.

He was looking at him when he said something to his target, "Tetsuya, I believe that Yukimura heard you playing again the violin. He must have been happy."

"You think so?," Kuroko paused, and entertained everyone with his one-of-a-kind expression.

Holy mother of mackerel, Kunio almost dropped from his seat. Exaggeration aside, that was kind of unexpected.. again. He swore to God that he saw his picture perfect smile. And when he looked around, everyone was also in awe. He was truly adorable for that instant, he can't deny that fact. Wait.. this is bad. Something felt unnatural. Better shrug it off before it's too late. He pronounced, "If you guys are going to the stables, then I might stay here for a while."

He looked at his personal health inspector, "Shintarou, right? You may come along with them if you want. Let's continue the check up later on.. I wanted to be alone for now."

Now, who would leave his patient behind? The usual insisting is in his ideals as a proficient man, he displayed that battle face, but when he saw his shogi playmate motioned an 'it's okay' kind of expression, Midorima complied with his simple request, "As you wish, Kunio-san."

The accomplished CEO stood up after the whole group left the area. Ahhh, he never felt alive again. It's been so long.. the effects of losing his wife has strained him too much.

Dramatically, he moved to the sides of the grand piano, sweeping a touch of absolute care. Her beloved was on unparalleled beauty, he was madly in love with her.. everything about her was his fullest desires. And his most favorite part was her collar bone, there he would mark it with his love. The only thing he did not want was her physical condition; she's as fragile as a glass. The day that their son was born, Shizuka, his wife, has suffered tremendously from health deterioration. Every day was hard for him as he watched his beloved is nearing one foot in the grave.. but no matter what, she always stayed strong for their only-child; never showing her weakness. She was overjoyed that her body can give him something that he needed, a heir. She's so glad that she can be useful to him, before she can meet the other side. Up unto her last breath, he admired his beauty.

Looking back at his son's romantic interest, the little guy really reminded him of Shizuka. _Fascinating._ It must be the same blood as his son that he reacted earlier, and from there he chuckled. He wanted to discard his longing feelings.. maybe it's time to let go.

Life can be sometimes cruel, even for absolute people.

XXX

As the group approached their destination, an astonishing, white horse greeted them. It seems not hostile and rather, it is really anticipating for someone to come. Kuroko welcomed it with open arms, and was glad to see an old friend. Everyone's heart almost melted from the morally, socially, culturally or spiritually elevating scenario, their downtrodden and deprived thinking against each other has diminished. For now, there's no other mean in this but to relax.. yeah, chill out from the perfect warm weather.

A middle-aged man came out of the well-maintained stables, huffing, "Yukimura-sama, I said.. *pant. c-calm down.. *pant."

Upon looking, Yukimura has been tamed, a teal haired guy caressing its face. The groom (horse caretaker) had a hard time managing the startled horse, and to think that a simple touch could settle him down, his equestrian knowledge is still lacking. His father has retired from the business, and he has, without his consent, been tasked to take over. He's a new hire of the sort.

Getting back, the sight seems refreshing, the elegant stallion started shoving his face unto the cheeks of the stranger. Kuroko got tickled, "Yukimura-kun, did you miss me?"

Amongst the group, Hajime (the groom) saw his boss, and he started to panic, accumulated sweat drops in a matter of swift seconds. This could be bad news for him since he couldn't do his job properly. What could he say to his old man if he got fired in only a couple of days? He's totally a dead meat, and might be kick out from their house.. or even worse, have him be salvaged.

While the others are admiring the scene, Akashi noticed him, "Hajime-san, are the other horses alright?"

Hajime was totally flustered, he jolted.. and was only caught stuttering, "I.. I-.. (Hai.) Yes. I'm alright... I mean-. NO! n-no? Eeeh~. YES, rather! The others are sparkling f-FINE!"

"Relax, Hajime-san. You didn't mess up," the young master of the house only said. Beside him was the male servant earlier, basically overjoyed for experiencing again his considerate master in action. He commented, "That's right, Hajime-san. You didn't do anything wrong.. as a matter of fact, you did a good job on maintaining the cool of the other horses."

"You hear Naoki-kun.. thanks for looking out on the others, Hajime-san," Akashi didn't bow though. It was not a thing for absolutes to lower their head, that's preposterous.

It is also not a thing for big guys to weep some tears, but in cases like this, and as a loyal servant of the Akashis, he simply showed his gratitude, "I-! (sob).. Hajime was only doing his job.. it's really not worthy of your praise.. Seijuro-sama!"

Before the conversation turned into a series of apologies and appreciation, the sweet vanilla boy speak out, "Akashi-kun, can I have a ride with Yukimura-kun?"

Akashi can't help but soften down his facial features. Good mood is really hitting him; nostalgia must have taken over. For all the people that handled his favorite horse, Kuroko was the only one who can approach him on the first try. They get along pretty much easily with no problem at all. Therefore, he has no objection with his innocent appeal, "Sure, Tetsuya."

Everyone watched him as he commanded the horse to lower down, and when it obeyed, Aomine was amazed, "Wow! That's great, Tetsu."

"Shhh.. Aomine-kun, you're going to scare him with your voice," Kuroko shushed his previous best friend. As silence was permitted, gentling, he moved slowly towards the bare seat. He touched the horse here and there, securing its feelings. Hajime is almost gasping when he's witnessing the unsafe bareback riding (no saddle, bridle or reins), and upon glancing to his master, he seems calm and recollected. Well, he didn't know anything about the little guy, what he can understand is the faith entrusted to him. Moving unexpectedly will only commit tragedy so he gestured from the other guys to widen out.

Akashi moved his way to Kuroko, he offered him support on getting up in the horse's back. The groom drew his last breath since the petite boy finally had his seat at the back of the horse, and Yukimura has stood up again proudly. It seems pleasured to have the kid on his naked skin. A little more patting and the two began moving in a very slow pace.

*Insert sudden sound in here*

Everyone's attention was snatched when they heard a sound coming from the mansion.. it was from the piano. The tempo, it was so damn fast, recognized as a frantic pace with nearly uninterrupted runs of chromatic sixteenth notes. Good thing, Yukimura was not startled.

"The Flight of the Bumble Bee by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov," Midorima uttered. He knew it quite well, the piece requires a great deal of skill to perform.

Akashi let out a sense of sigh (what was that for?), "That must have been my Papa."

On the upper side, Kuroko managed to comment on it, straight-faced, "But it's quite different from what I've heard.. this one's had a harsh vibe in it like he's mad or something."

"Hmmm.. you're right.. though, the rhythm is not off, he's still on the right keys," the green head retorted, it's a topic he can contribute. Akashi joined their discussion, and criticized his father's playing style. As for the other guys, Kasamatsu can catch their drift while the remaining were clueless, including Kise who owned a song (his manager handed over the composition, he didn't create it). Their heads were only directed on the current speaker, yet they don't understand a single thing. What the hell is with sharps and flats? Classical music is a pain in the neck; they rather skip it at school.

The song ended with a strong press of fierce emotion. At least, for the ones who didn't participate in the musical analysis, they appreciate the arrangement, lest not-knowing the original tone. It was kind of intense, they could get the chills. Despite it, the whole thing was not unpleasant and not punishing to the ear. They would give a perfect score if they were just asked.

When they were about to face each other, another song was played. An 'A minor' again, but this one is on a slower tempo with an arpeggio alternating between A minor and E major.

"Fur Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven," it was Kuroko who mentioned the one of the most popular compositions. He continued petting the horse to keep it calm.

Similar with the previous one, the tone was hard. Because of it, the normal representation of agitated, dark, sad, and ominous feeling was revamped to a higher sensation. A love song that is tragic, Akashi guessed the purpose of his father. He can feel his agony that he also possess, and from the realization.. he redeem victory. Of why? Because all through the years, after the death of his mother, Kunio never showed this side of him. He was the strong figure-heard, that even a loss of her beloved would not affect the performance of their company. Upon looking at the teal haired guy, he smirked. Kuroko always exceed his expectations.

The piece ends in its starting key of A minor with an authentic cadence.

.

After twenty minutes have passed (Kunio stopped playing the piano after the second song), Kuroko finally get down from the horse. Parting, he hugged it again, and planted a kiss, "Thanks for the ride, Yukimura-kun."

For some reason, the suitors got jealous on his innocent act. Like dang, they wished that they were the horse on that time. And for an instant, they thought that the stallion was blushing since it reacted shyly and uttered a victorious neigh.

Approaching the small bluenette was the groom of the stables, he said, "Hey kid, that was dangerous.. I was pretty nervous all the time."

"My apologies.. ano~?," Kuroko was sorry, of course. He can't just contain the feeling of reuniting with an old friend.. it is something he can be happy about.

The middle-aged man servant became conscious of his pause, "Hajime Nakano, that's my name."

Once he obtained the needed variable for recognition, he resumed, "My apologies, Nakano-san.. I just thought that Yukimura-kun doesn't like any equipment on him.. eto~.. I was only responding to his feelings, and that's how I felt too."

"You should have at least put some reins on him—", an uprising in his grunting, Hajime was interrupted from lecturing the careless teen. Yukimura saved his friend, and started gobbling up his brown hair. Not only that his sepia locks are comparable to a haystack, but he's also being hostile with his friend. Don't he dare hurt Kuroko!

"Well, Hajime-san.. that's what you get on fighting with Tetsuya," Akashi whose menacing aura is down, he socialize again with his servant. He didn't smile, though. His outlook were not that scary anymore, more like, he's more relaxed when his adored is enjoying his time.

Seeing like it's the only option for his release, he communicated with his master's favorite stallion, "Alright.. alright, Yukimura-sama.. I—.. ack! I won't fight the kid anymore.."

Yukimura did stop his assault… after all, horses are socialites. What's frightening was its threatening gaze unto the whole group, as if no one can lay a hand on the sweet vanilla guy. There was a hard withdrawal of drool inside their throat, since it seems serious.

.

As to regain humanity, Kise turned over to Akashi which he also vibes the good impression around him, "Ne~. Ne~. Akashicchi, could I get a ride on the horse too? (clasping hands).. PLEASE.. please.. It looks fun when Kurokocchi was on it."

There ain't no reason to say no, Kuroko is staring at him contently. With that, he pronounced, "Okay.. but aside from Yukimura, we only keep three more horses.. well, that is if everyone wanted to experience horseback riding.. you could just take turns."

"I'm on it, Akashi," the excitement has been absorbed. Aomine felt like he's going to do a good job on some horse-riding. His prodigious physique is a great advantage, heck, he could even show off, * _Eyes on me, Tetsu.. I'll show you who's boss._ *

For Murasakibara, he thought that it must be relaxing up there. He would not need to walk plus sharing his snacks with the horse sounds amusing. They could be friends just like Kuro-chin. And then, when they become friends, it would always let him ride, and he doesn't need to walk in his feet anymore. Now, that's a great idea, he thought. Earning this resolution, he muttered, "Me too, Aka-chin. I want to take a ride with a horse."

Since Dai-chan was eager to go, Momoi would eventually follow through.. with Kuroko as her inspiration, she really likes the idea that she was at the back of his eternal crush (cuddling him, and smelling his addicting odor from his nape), and together they're riding the elegant, white horse. Pretty romantic, isn't it? Cheery as the first requester, she voice out, "Me three, Akashi!"

Everyone seems to be in hype, Kasamatsu as much as he wanted to express his sentiments; he would also like to try it. Who is he kidding anyway? Bearing in mind the large population in Japan, only a few numbers of ordinary citizens can experience this horseback riding. Almost around the scope were eye-catching tall towers and modern structures, and to find a large land filled with cultured grass in the middle of an urban city, he could already identify himself as lucky.

Unbeknownst to him, the reason for him to be there was already beside him, tugging the hem of his plain shirt. Okay, that's his low presence for you. The trickster mumbled, "How about you, Yukio-senpaii? Would you like to experience it?"

Misdirection.. check! The rest of the group was still giggly unto their own positions. Kuroko shifted to him at the right time, and not to waste his sneaky effort, he exclaimed, "I.. if Akashi said it's fine.. then, alright."

Like Jesus, who could say 'No' with that face? His big blue eyes were just irresistible. Crap.. he blushed again involuntarily, * _Ugh.. why did I react like the horse?_ *

But wait.. Emperor Eye was extremely active. Nothing can pass through him, especially in Tetsuya's case, and he's just around the corner. Akashi saw the two, getting chummy behind the scenes. If instincts grew into him, he would have confronted them already.

 _Restraint._ Yeah, that's it. He's an intellectual person, and has tact. He only lowered his head for a little while of thinking… and voila! It's alright to let them be, whether it peeved him or not. Let the others known their act for themselves.. the awareness should not be coming from him. By this method, he would not be labeled as someone who is envious for seeing his love interest from someone's company. The drunken (slight) incident has taught him a lesson. Akashi has a perfect personality, he must not fall into that cheap sin. Moreover, his idiot friends can take over the job.. this time, he can rely on them. From there, he could worsen the commoner's situation that he shouldn't be in.

One person left who didn't join the ruckus, he gazed towards him, "Shintarou. Don't tell me you're just gonna watch in there?"

Midorima was confused. Is this really Akashi? He seems friendlier than the usual. Going back to the first string of event.. yeah, he let them in without a trace of hitch. He allowed Kuroko's treat to be eaten by his competitors. He even endorsed everyone to hear Kuroko play the violin. Shouldn't he be hiding Kuroko for himself? Now this, the megane admitted that his man-crush is freaking adorable on riding a horse, and for great impressions, it's bareback! Really, what was he thinking?

"Shintarou. Are you ok?," was the redhead's impulsive inquiry.

The receiver of his question straightened out from his leaning head. Probably, this is not the time to analyze everything, and undeniably, he can't come up with a conclusion. He only uttered, "S-since everyone is going.. I have no choice but to come as well."

Kise heard him just right. He bickered, "Ahahaha.. Midorimacchi is still a tsundere.. you know, you could just say yes if you really wanted it... it's written all over your face."

"I didn't say anything _that_ … that I do not want it," he retorted, circling his sight from everyone. Disagreeing was not the best course of action, he thought.

A smirk... but not the devilish one. Akashi riposted, "So.. are you trying to say that you really wanted it? (snorted).. I did not expect this Shintarou, are you that immature?"

"A-Akashi," he was stunned, dropping the notion of being mocked. For someone he knew from their three years of serious relationship (please, it's not the way you think it is.. he was only pertaining to his attitude), the intimidating guy can really.. smile. Wide eyes, REALLY?

Another round of spotting, he unconsciously paused to a certain person. He remembered a vision from the drunken (slight) incident, the time when Kuroko molded his face to show him that Akashi is enjoying. OH GOD! It really is the same face.

Before he traded this revelation to a black syndicate (exaggeration inserted), and as everyone was anticipating another word of denial from him, he gave up eventually, "W-whatever."

XXX

Minutes passed..

"WHY AM I FULLY-CLOTHED?! I want to do it like Kurokocchi does it-ssu!, " a way to start their session. When he said he was all geared up for precaution, so as everyone else, including Akashi (not the whole set, though). Kise now tried removing the ugly chest protector, "I do not need them! I am not idiot, you know."

"Kise-sama, it was for your own protection.. we don't want our guest getting hurt," Nakano, the groom, implied. He's using a moderate tone so as not to also scare the domestic animals. Just for information, they were a breed coming directly from China, it goes by a tag of heavenly (flying) horse, Ferghana. Only of high status can have the hands on them, an Akashi would most likely have an access to them. To top it off, they are delicate.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm incompetent?! Hah?! Don't you know who you're talking to.. I am the talented Kise... I can do anything, you know," he was saying those things while the other guys from the first batch were getting rid of it too. Aomine huffed that it was so hot while Murasakibara only commented that it was small for him.

The middle-aged man panicked in his mind, he has the same stubbornness when he got started. Because of his stubbornness, somebody else got hurt instead of him. It's a thing in his past that he wouldn't want to happen to anyone. Horses are wild in their nature so they shouldn't be underestimated. Points taken, he should know what's right.

Akashi sensed his grumpy approach, thus, he speak out for him, "Just let them be, Hajime-san.."

"But Seijuro-sama—"

The male servant who is still accompanying his master intervened, "Hajime-san, young master's orders are absolute.. please keep that in mind."

Hajime fell silent. He simply wanted to convey his part, no sign of recalcitrance.

Apart from the person present in the group, there is one guy who was totally displeased with his friend's behavior. Kuroko, the ever blunt he is, he approached the arrogant model, "Kise-kun, you're being rude to Nakano-san."

Kise's heart started thumping, and not because of love. It was about his love shutting him, "I know you're great but you shouldn't have said it like that.. Nakano-san was only concern with us and that's all about it."

"I'm quite disappointed, Kise-kun.. I never knew you were like that," his voice was supposed to be soft, but why is it ringing so much in his head? It's so loud in his mind, he can't take it all in. Like shit, this can't be happening. His mask has been unveiled carelessly in which was known by his favorite past instructor, and been long forgotten. Sticking to basketball, he didn't find any other activity.. but it doesn't mean his adaptability skill has also faded.

Kuroko mindlessly switch to the other guys, exclaiming, "I'm more impressed by Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun for keeping their cool."

The identified ganguro flinched a little, he was about to yap his discomfort about the crazy suit.. Kise was first to complain so he only grunted on his side. As for Murasakibara, he smiled for being mentioned. Kuro-chin is really nice to him (outside the court).

Pointing out to them, the tall blonde tried making blames, "B-But they have also remove theirs too."

"Kise-kun, are you trying to make me hate you more?," he rolled his eyes, giving him one last chance to redeem himself. Kise was like this before.. guess old habits can't be completely gone from this breathing world.

Kneeling, Kise grabbed his shorts, "N-n-no! NO! I don't want that.. please.. Please tell me, Kurokocchi. What can I do for you to forgive me? I will do anything, I promise! J-just.. just don't hate me.. please!"

He looks pathetic.. but he don't mind. It only showed how dependent he was to Kurokocchi. In a way that he can't live carelessly with the thought of his love interest loathing him. He can cry now if it needed from this situation. Of course, not the pretentious one, the real, wet tears he will pour for a love that will be lost.

"Simple. Apologize to Nakano-san, Kise-kun.. then, if you do that, I can forgive you," the Phantom Sixth Man made his deal. It sounded so easy... doing it was hard for someone who established pride as their center piece.

"NAKANO-SAN!," yet, for the last member of the Generation of Miracles, Kise can easily throw away his pride if Kurokocchi was at stake. He will be a dog obeying him, in case extremes were talk about. With his victim of his stupid mouth, he pronounced, "Nakano-san, I'm sorry for my cocky behavior.. It was not my intention to be rude.. I-I just want Kurokocchi to see me as the GREAT KISE.. and nothing more."

He bowed, forty five degrees above the greeny pasture, "for that.. I'M REALLY SORRY!"

"I-.. err.. well, that's fine as long as you understand it. If you really don't like the chest protector, fine.. just keep the other gear in contact, then we're OK," Nakano said whatever on his mind.

"(Hai!) Okay!," brimming with confidence for his mistake, he stood proud again. Then, a quick switch and shrieked, "Kurokocchi, do you forgive me?"

"NO.," the lowest appeal from his emotion... cold. Everybody was cheering him from their mind.. that was a way to go! The loud bastard need this shutting up for once in a while.

As an effect, Kise was completely petrified, a case where Medusa was not the perpetrator. The bird 'Adarna' from a tropical country's folklore could not be the culprit, it was never spotted from the scene. Svartálfar, basilisk, and cockatrice were also out of the option. And last, Lake Natron (which believed that animals are turned into stone) has not been transferred in their area all the way from Tanzania. To simply put, his soul is dead, the epic love has come its passing.

A soft chuckle, the trickster mumbled, "I'm only joking Kise-kun.. you kept your words.. so I forgive you."

"Mou~. You had me in there," the unstoned guy pouted, a tear flowed reflexively. The other guys just brushed it off with a laugh.

.

After some time, the first batch of riders positioned themselves, following the oldest guy for instructions.

The stable person made a briefing, "Alright, everyone.. if you're going to have horseback riding, you should at least be one with your horse. COMMUNICATION, my brothers. That's what the most important is. Our horses right here are very sensitive from their very core.. so don't be aggressive, okay?"

"COMMUNICATION is my best asset. That's easy-ssu!," Kise and his big confidence lead him the way. Being a model and all, this was definitely his field of expertise.

Facing the gelding assigned to him, he gestured one of his signature pose, "Hey sexy, won't you let me ride on you."

 _Or not.. horses are different._ Kassho the brown horse, in a very swift manner and from the moment Kise closed his eyes, bend its head forward and chewed his head.

"Hahaha.. what a dumb ass.. you should do it like—," Aomine with his contemptuous ridicule, was about to face his steed, when Makkuro the black horse, imitated its mate, and chomp also his navy blue hair.

As for the last guy, Murasakibara took out something from his bag, "Here.. horse-chin. Have some of my pocky."

Unfortunately, Kokai the red-brown horse did the same thing and was not tempted by the foreign object. All guys tried to move out from their horses, when Kuroko voice out his concern, "Kise-kun.. Aomine-kun.. Murasakibara-kun.. please stay right there."

"Eehhh~. But it's so sticky," Kise whined, his golden locks was groomed with many expensive hair products. What a waste!

Trying to act that he's not annoyed, he kept in mind not to show his war-freak attitude towards his partner, "He's right, Tetsu! I-I can't.. fuck.. take this."

"No, that's fine," at least his face doesn't display any amusement. But nope, that's what is more pressing.. Kuroko rarely exhibit any emotion so it's very hard to tell.

In case they wanted an answer, the purple haired guy does the inquiring, "I don't mind, Kuro-chin.. but why? (munch).. Why.. (munch).. should we stay like this?"

The small bluenette didn't cough, he paused for a second and said, "Well, I think they're the one who is trying to make the first move.. they're only trying to feel you, guys."

Hajime in his whole life, he never felt so amaze from someone before. The kid is an animal genius, this only proved him that his skills are still on amateur level. He brooded over the white guy if he attended some kind of equestrian school, since for him, he was only taught by his father in their own farm. 'Cause if not, he thought that he could be a legend.

Right from the other side, the second batch, Midorima commented abruptly, "T-that's gross.. I think I can't stand that."

"Teehee.. but it looks fun, Mido-rin," Momoi was clearly giggling from her position. This kind of reunion is the best! Not minding that its unscheduled, she can't help but smile from the scene.

"FUN? Where's the FUN in there? A-and.. why are you still calling me Mido-rin. THAT is _not_ CUTE! -nanodayo," tsundere alert, he's blushing from the invented nickname.

Pursing her lips, Momoi uttered her discontent from his dishonesty, "Mou~. You're boring, you know. If you're like that, Tetsu-kun will not come to like you."

The last from their group, Kasamatsu spoke on his mind, * _Ah.. shocks. I'm really feeling left out in here._ *

He sighed. It was not his thing to be negative. He should have known by now his right place. The only reason that should matter to him was his friend's welfare. This kind of stranger treatment should not hinder him, and make him feel to leave the area. Things were just out of his hand... there is just no helping it. He only need to cope up. Stay strong, Yukio!

Focal point unto the another side of conversation, the male servant Naoki opened up with his young master, "Seijuro-sama, Tetsuya-sama is really something, isn't he? (pause).. just about earlier, I happen to taste the left-overs from the food that he made, and I was shocked how good it was.. a-and isn't he the one playing the violin earlier? I mean, wow, I was moved to tears when I heard him.. Tetsuya-sama is so talented.. hehe, I think I'm starting to like him now."

Akashi who was already sitting on his favorite horse, he ordered his servant to come closer to him. He cannot let this slide, his self law would not allow such deviance. Without changing faces, he only whispered, "Naoki-kun, please stop the first name basis for him.. you're not close to him. Okay?"

"(Hai!) Yes, Seijuro-sama! His name is Kuroko-sama! Understood.," he suddenly became attentive. Does this mean it's alright for him to be called on his first name.. is it because they're already close (in spite of being hired one month before)? Then, this must be a privilege.. a great one!

"AND last but the most important, you're not allowed to like him," sharp, that's how it should be. Boy, he got the wrong person to express his emotions. It's already been taxing to him on allowing an outsider in his house, then, this pipsqueak. He won't tolerate another bastard on getting close to Tetsuya, "I don't like it hearing from you.. are we clear on that?"

"(H-Hai!) Y-yes, Seijuro-sama!," his orders are absolute. Naoki must not fall into disobedience, his young master is always right. Maybe, he is only concern of what calamity he may fall in, from the time he befriend the talented Tetsuya. Yeah, that must be it! Looking at his circle of friends, they seem to be intimidating. A mere servant like him doesn't have what it takes to keep pace with them. He was no match.. again his young master was right.

Total manipulation was served. Akashi played his cards all too well, the weakling is easy to handle. Pour a little of everything nice, he'll be a loyalist in no time.

Going back to the first string, Kise announced his merry achievement, "Ahahaha.. Kurokocchi you're right!"

The horses stopped gnawing their riders, they were now in acquaintance terms (hurrah for licking?).

Hajime couldn't contain his feelings, and he uttered his discovery, "W-wow.. just wow, Kuroko-dono.. I did not know about that.. h-how did you get it from that point?"

Everyone faced him. Not that pressure is pressuring him, the Phantom Sixth Man _actually_ loved the idea that his crushes are looking at him directly, "Eto~. This may not sound reasonable but all is down with animal instincts.. one must observe from the way they move like the simple swaying of their tails.. sometimes it will give you some hints that he had took a liking.. or from their eyes like earlier, I thought that they're trying to open up with you guys."

"Like biting off our head, and mess up our hair with their drool?," Aomine protested.

"That's right, Aomine-kun.. they're marking you.," he ended his lecture with a bang! Welp, not fireworks. His words were just direct. (This part is from my imagination, I don't hold any facts in here.)

Moving to his side was the redhead, "As expected of Tetsuya, I think I learned something from you again.. that was splendid, alright."

He was not ruffling his hair, yet he felt looking downward, "I-It was nothing, Akashi-kun."

.

Now that things are at its end lecture, a round of applause was not entertained. A calm soul is required, and with that, they faced their partners.

"Okay, now that everyone has opened up. You guys can now ride the real thing.. oh but please, don't get overexcited.. you guys should still be cautious of their feelings.," Nakano announced.

Upon hearing, he immediately top over his horse, "Heh. This is going to be a piece of cake."

Kise didn't waste another second, and followed through, "Wanna race, Aominecchi?"

"Oooh.. That sounds fun, Kise-chin.," Murasakibara was already riding his partner horse, moving towards them.

* _These guys are just so reckless_ ,* the groom face palmed. Well, at least, they are on it. No more use on making it big.

As the leader of the group, Akashi decided on the racing terms, "The one who reaches the front entrance and get it back here first would be the winner."

This is going to be a mess. Okay.. even if Hajime wanted to make it big, he can't. Young Master's orders are absolute, he can't possibly voice out his worry. It is really not right to raise his voice against their owner. What's left for him was to put his trust to Kuroko-dono. The little guy always pursue what's right so there's nothing to worry about (he's fidgeting). Right?

"I place my bet on Akashi-kun," was his response, no sign of care in his face.

 **BLAGH! BLAGH! BLAGH!** \- the stable person pounded the fence in defeat; he was seen tearing. Naoki noticed him, and asked, "Are you alright, Hajime-san?"

 _How could he be alright?,_ pun intended.

.

The group still had their race with Hajime's (half) consent. Akashi was the obvious winner, he waved at Kuroko when he came back. Second on the line was Aomine. Though, he couldn't be counted as a winner since he was not riding his horse when he came back. The violent teen was chasing after Makkuro when they got into the finish line, he cursed it for not coming back to him when he fell from its back. Third was Kise who was badly beaten. He reached over at his Kurokocchi, but was blocked by his active admirers. He was covered in so much mess, mud and grass combined. Nevertheless, he told everybody that he fell to the ground for almost six times. Somehow, he regret the action of removing the main protector, his back is hurting like hell. Kasamatsu had a chance to steal a scene, he added some kick in his ass, and nagged him for being careless. It'll be the end of them if he can't play during the semis.

Last in line, and no sign of trouble, Murasakibara really did took his time on his return. Kokai was only walking him, and didn't participate on running (even _it_ can sense the laziness coming from the huge Center). The gluttonous giant didn't mind, though. He told everyone that they are in-sync, meaning they are friends now. It was mission accomplished, he thought.

.

Back with the whole group, the first ones finally removed all the gear around their body.

"AAAAHHH! I never thought that riding a horse was that hard!," Aomine raised his arms upward, stretching it. Saturday sure was a great day to do horseback riding. Since the mood has set this out for him.. he sneakily wormed in unto someone, "Here I thought that I could beat Tetsu.. shit, I'm so tired of running... like how big is this estate anyway."

Kuroko was the same as ever, and face him without a pinch of embarrassment, "Aomine-kun, you stink."

"Well, of course.. have you ever smell sweat that is good? Hahaha.. Damn, Tetsu.. you should have teach me—," summer heat was hitting him, the closeness was sufficient.. right until a disturbance came already. Kise was advancing to them, forgetting his state of affairs, "WAAH! Aominecchi get away from Kurokocchi!"

"Oi—!"

"Kise-kun, don't come near us.. you smell bad like a sewer rat.," the small bluenette broke the news.

Four words.. these four words keep repeating in his mind as he heard it. 'Like a sewer rat', it's a figure of speech (simile) that he would not like to be compared at. 'Like a sewer rat', it's one of those cheapest species in the whole Wide Earth that he loathed. 'Like a sewer rat', the brand Kise doesn't smell like ONE! Shaking knees, he fell to the ground, blurring his magnificent eyes.

Murasakibara passed through him, and ignored him completely. What is he doing in there?, he mused. Guess, it's another drama of his. Anyways, as he got to the teal haired guy, he said, "Kuro-chin.. next time, teach me how can I make the horse jump.. i-if there is a next time."

Akashi was also beside them already, putting his stealth of dismay, he uttered, "Well, thanks to you guys, we didn't have more time to practice with the violin."

A moment of silence.. tumbleweed rolling. What he said was an undeniable fact. And with Kuroko who has nothing to say, the others were only waiting for the next words.

"It's fine, though.. so far I'm enjoying," he turn away his gaze, and zipped a beam of amusement. Achievement checked, he's doing good in being good.. just perfect.

"A-Akashi," Midorima accidentally let out his name, not by his own will.

The Emperor Eye holder shifted his attention to him, stilling his relaxed face, "Yes, Shintarou?"

He can't believe it, the sharpshooter wanted to record these moments. He's thinking on some kind of blackmail, and crap... this is just epic. He covered his mouth for not letting out the mirth. It was just too funny for him. Akashi, smiling? That is not so true. For sure, he only wanted to look good in front of Kuroko. He muttered, "N-n-n-. pft.. nothing."

* _Oh, Shintarou! You're too obvious.. if you think I don't know what you're thinking, then think again. I AM WATCHING YOU, SHINDERE!_ *, it was playing his mind. For now, he maintained his posture, "Oh right.. you still haven't take your turn.. sure, we can continue."

As the two left them, Aomine whispered something to his former partner, "Akashi is creeping me out, Tetsu."

This time, he was shocked, "Eh? Don't be, Aomine-kun."

"Why shouldn't I be? The Akashi we know is scary..," the Touo Ace went back from whispering. Pointing out to the smiling Akashi, "Not like that."

For the record, Kuroko became serious of breaking it, "That's because you're not seeing him when he's at home.. Akashi-kun is nice to everyone in here."

What they didn't know, they were already facing each other from the heated moment.. like real close. They could sense each other's breath, and it's as if time has stopped between them. Good ol' memories flashed back again.. it was just like this too. The addicting warmth of one another, they didn't mind their stupid hormones. The presence of the light and the existence of the shadow, the two dedicated themselves as partners against all odds. Unforgettable days, it was the best time of their lives. As navy blue meets baby blue, both resurface a gushing heat into their cheeks.

"Ahh.. is that so?," Aomine averted his eyes. Dang! He wanted to kiss him.

Kuroko just nodded, he didn't move from their closeness. He was having a heart attack, no other way around from taking an action.

.

Sooner or later, Aomine was the first to move out.. he approached his childhood friend, Momoi. It only took a few minutes for her to be like by Makkuro. He tried glancing back, Kuroko was nowhere to be seen from their spot. Oh, what a waste. If he held his feelings, will it be always like this? He was really the ignorant one in here.. like when did he ever stand up for Kuroko? Oh right there is one, it was when he had lost hope of basketball. After it, he returned the favor. Kuroko and his small back protected him from people who bad-mouthed him, including his father and the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Sometimes he'll pick up a fight, even if he knew for himself that he can't win against them.

He never asked for it, though. He was a strong man, the independent one or whatever it is called. He faced all his hardships alone.

But he was proven wrong when the other one left him, the significant shadow or partner in his life. Kuroko was the only one of whom he could ask for.

* _Shit.. this again_ *, Aomine grunted. Makkuro was the one who sensed his anxiety so it moved to him, and licked his face momentarily.

"W-What the—," the cold, slick perception was registered in his tan skin, breaking his instance of negativity. The horse was actually showing him where the teal haired guy went off.. and what he saw was immediate realization. If he didn't held his feelings, it will not be like this.

Hovering into them, Kuroko was assisting the outsider. Unknown to the identified ganguro, in order for the small bluenette in stilling his pumping emotion, he misdirected his thoughts to someone else. In there, Kasamatsu was having a hard time communicating with his partner, Kassho. This made Kuroko feel guilty, no one was trying to help him.. not even hold a conversation. He was eyeing his special friend for a while ago, and he's like being treated differently. He can't let this bypass him, the raven haired guy was only worried about him, of how he will fare in this session.

He waited for Aomine to break out, and moved his way to his special friend.

When that time came, Kuroko approached him, gathering all his strength to be normal, "You should have called me, you know."

He wanted to be cool, Kasamatsu the bold. He countered back an excuse, "B-But I might be interrupting you guys.. besides, I can do this on myself. They are just horses, I am Yukio."

"Helping you is not an interruption, YUKIO-SENPAII.. drop off that attitude, it's not good for Kassho-kun," Kuroko wanted him to know that he's there. He won't just change his treatment of him.. even when he's with his exceptional friends. His feelings will always be the same.

Feeling tingly, "Ahh.. geez.. thanks, Tets-kun."

He locked eyes with him, and he's glad that he understood his intentions. He chuckled, "That's right.. you can depend on me."

Going back to Aomine's side, her pink haired childhood friend became aware of his umbrage, "What's wrong, Dai-chan? Are you okay?"

Snip.. a line of thread hit him (consciousness came back). He swayed his right hand, and make her go away, "I-.. I'm fine."

Before he brood over again for his actions, the purple giant make his way to him, he carelessly uttered, "Kuro-chin noticed us."

"Shhh.. not so loud Murasakibara," Aomine circled an arm in his neck, and grabbed him inside a field that no one can hear them. Well, in reality, few centimeters away from their original position.

Actually, they did not agree on anything. It was their group instinct that they should not bother talking to the outsider. Murasakibara mumbled, "Eh? We don't need to hide it anymore.. it's pretty obvious anyway."

Aomine doesn't know if the has this thing in lecturing but he did it anyway, he scowled, "It's still different if we admit it.. ugh, do you want Tetsu to hate you?"

The Akashi underdog analyzed what he said. A situation wherein he told Kuro-chin that he doesn't like talking with Kasa-chin because he's an eyesore.. and he did not get his portion of chawanmushi and pudding (Kasa-chin rejected his irresistible offer). Most likely, Kuro-chin will say that he will not fulfill his promise of baking sweets for him since it was on his birthday that he said that. Meaning, disliking Kasa-chin.. no sweets. What a terrible tragedy, he thought.

With his finished conclusion, he faced Aomine seriously, "No. I don't want that."

"Then, shut your mouth.. and just eat your snacks," he grunted. Next to Midorima, then Akashi and Kise.. wait it's kinda all of them. He wanted to point that after the three, he's also hard to talk with. His former teammates had their own share of weird personalities.

"(Hai.) Okay," Murasakibara saluted.. and cracked a humor. "I didn't know that Mine-chin was smart."

Oh, was that a blow below the belt? Or a direct insult in his air-filled head? He is about to assault him, when his childhood friend came back, "Dai-chan is.. smart? What are you guys talking about?"

Not the same reaction when Tetsu did it or not even better than him, Aomine almost had an heart attack, "G-gah.. Satsuki, damn it.. don't pop up like that."

"I was right there the whole time.. duh!," she bubbled up her cheeks.. definitely not a Tetsu joke. "So what about it? I think I heard something that goes with Tetsu hating Muk-kun."

Murasakibara did the Batsu gesture, crossing his arms in a shape of an 'X' in front of him, "Kuro-chin wouldn't hate me.. not ever. I think Momoi-chin misheard it."

She raised the left side of her eyebrows, "Then, what are you guys talking about? I don't want to be left out.. mou~."

"It's nothing important, Satsuki.. just get back there and—"

Momoi blocked his view, launching her fully-formed big breast, "I won't leave unless you tell me."

Despite her pestering, his attention was still captured by an annoying scene.

Kuroko is doing it in body contact. He doesn't mind if everybody is looking at them. He pursue his lesson tenaciously, "Okay, relax yourself.. you can breath in and out. Look at him in the eyes, and don't hesitate.. make him feel that you're not going to harm him."

He tapped his shoulder, then lift the extension of it, "Extend your arms like this.. then, move closer.. little by little... and just a little more."

Soft hands felt another soft texture, Kasamatsu reached the upper part of its nose. Clawing all the way to its jowls, the horse felt good, "I-. I did it."

Kuroko nodded, "I knew you could do it.. and oh, don't stop right there. Keep communicating with Kassho-kun, he liked being touched."

Moving back, the Intel holder voiced out her discovery, "Is this about Tetsu-kun and Kasamatsu-san?"

Murasakibara flat it out, no hesitation at all, "(Hai.) Yeah."

"AH! Why did you tell her?!," Aomine yelled at him in full blast. Sorry, but he just let out his rage.. in this rough manner. At least, it did not cause any human casualty.

Checking his ear, he inserted one finger and rubbed inside, "Momoi-chin already caught you staring at them.. you can't deny any further, Mine-chin."

This time, she did not gave any time to respond back. Mostly, she already had an idea, and gave him her mocking cat-mouthed face, "So what about them, Dai-chan? (gasp).. don't tell me.. are you jealous?"

"JEALOUS!? W-w-w-why would I be j-j-jealous?," from rage, then to confusion.. and Aomine went back to rage. "Y-You're talking shit, Satsuki."

Brittle.. it's an appropriate word for a girl's feelings. Growing up with the rascal, doesn't mean that she will be used with it. Violent words like shit can damage her pure soul. It's a good thing that she didn't fall in love with a bastard. Tetsu-kun is way better than him, and most probably he doesn't deserved someone like him. She put up her own act, and left, "Whatever, stupid Dai-chan."

To the rescue, or rather put salt in the open wound was the other guy, "Are you okay, Mine-chin? You look like you're face is going to explode."

"You're asking that question when you already know the answer.. f-fuck.," since it's already out, he said it anyway. What he didn't know was the other one had also build up his envy.

"I'm jealous, Mine-chin.," he said.. and point at them. "Look, they're at it again."

Kasamatsu almost let out a girlish scream but was saved from moving closer to his special friend, "Aaaah.. isn't he going to bite me?"

Oh.. he mumbled very low, a tone not detectable by decibels, the word of 'God.' Like Lord, he wanted to hugged him back there. He can do it downright if he wanted to.. but for applying respect and trust, Kuroko remained still, "He's trying to smell you now, don't worry."

"Well, if you say so.. ah! Sorry, I hugged you suddenly.," he freaked out from his own actions. He was the bold, damn.

As soon as he noticed a reaction, in front of him was a mumbling Kuroko, "If it's you.. I don't mind, Yukio-senpaii."

Okay, there's no stopping them. No one was making a move to separate them. With Kise unconscious, the intellectual ones have nothing inside their sleeves.. only but mindless, sharp statements of abomination. For example, they have a list in their mind of how many physical interaction did Kasamatsu commit. So from the counts, they would triple it on an imaginable punishment for him. Akashi tracked four integers, it's equivalent to twelve cuts in his hair.. though, he's not going to stop until he is bald, and penetrate it up to his skull. Now that's what you call as _Sinister_.

Aomine could only grit his teeth, "You know it's on the deal, Murasakibara.. ah, GOD! You're name is too long."

It was starting to piss him off too.. he wanted to crush Kasa-chin since he was too close with Kuro-chin. Nevertheless, he answered the guy beside him, "Kuro-chin never complains about my name, he even say it with one more syllable."

A short stare from him, then he resumed their talk.

"Ah, right, the deal.. I guess we're stuck in here, and we can't do anything about Kasa-chin.," he said it, no less was extracted. It's only common sense that they shouldn't do bad things when Kuroko is around. "I don't know much about the Pride part.. but I don't plan on losing, Mine-chin."

"Even against your master?," now this is what you called a conversation, the tan skinned man mused.

Murasakibara batted the serious eye, "(Hai.) Yeah, even against Aka-chin."

Aomine agreed completely, "Heh.. Then, we're the same.. sorry to break it to you, but I'm going to kick all your asses."

"The next game will be yours and Kuro-chin.. what are you going to do about it?," since they're on it, he asked it anyway. Murasakibara would not forgive himself if he held back, he almost waged war from someone who defeated him one time. Well, not almost, he actually did. He's not a complete asshole who will be obedient with Akashi for an eternal time, a right opportunity must be executed. He thought that little guys should keep on looking up from tall guys like him, not the other way around.

With an eyes of a hungry panther, he responded furiously, "Isn't that obvious? I'm going to beat the shit out of his new Light, and win over Tetsu."

"Mine-chin is scary.. but not too scary for me. I can crush you, you know.," he lazed it out, no sign of flustering. In fact, he was pumped up.. this is what he wanted - thrill.

There's no other great ending by saying his signature statement, "The only one who can beat me is ME."

Switching to side of the intellectuals, Midorima and his habit of fixing his glasses, made his entrance, "What are those two talking about? They seem to be declaring war at each other."

"You're telling me that when your only concern is Tetsuya.," this is Akashi, regaining back his true form. Misdirection is not his skill, only Tetsuya could play it beautifully. He knew what those eyes are looking for, avoiding it is really his style. Since they've been together for quite some time, he tried striking the hot iron.

The pitch, yeah it was higher, "N-nah. What are you talking a-about? I-I-I was not looking at him at the whole time!?"

Naoki backed off. This is a battle between the higher beings, getting caught in there is not a suitable option. He dragged Hajime along the way, and they watched from afar.

Piercing, mocking and discriminating, his eyes are really alive for some kind of unknown reasons. He said, "Shintarou, you already said it for yourself."

* _Tch. I fucked up again_ ,* the green haired thought inwardly. There's really no escaping from his Emperor Eye, his attempts were foreseen by him. BUT, he could not always be right since this time, he will change. Denying almost at anything should just be a thing in his past.. he will regret for not doing anything.

"F-fine," Midorima gave up, almost dramatically. "Then, why are you doing this? Why are you acting so good around Kuroko?"

Playing the fool, he played with his voice, "I was always GOOD."

The green haired megane kept his roll, "Y-you can't fool me Akashi. Whenever we're alone, you would always tell me on how you love g-g-g-groping his ass."

"Oh.. that's pretty vulgar, Shintarou.. I didn't know you had it in you," there goes his smirk, the devilish one.

"J-just answer my question," he insisted.

"As expected of Shintarou, you saw through me.. yeah, I was just acting good," he leaned his face, wanting a direct attack. It's annoying, though (as much as he doesn't want to admit it). The tall green haired guy is looking down on him. Ankle break could be a solution, but doing it to him is only a waste of action. His words can destruct him anyway. "So what now? You're going to tell Tetsuya about it?"

"MY.. Can you even talk with Tetsuya? I bet you can't.. well, if you manage to talk with him, would he believe you?," Akashi is winning this, no doubt about it. Midorima fought him with his own version of glares. Green versus red, the electrifying stares were outrageous.

Apparently, it was back to the original pair. Kasamatsu is witnessing something bizarre, "Tets-kun.. I don't know. Your friends are really weird.. just look at them, they look like they're mocking at each other on something."

Kuroko only drew a face of nothingness, "They're just like that.. I think they're competing again at each other.. you know, youthfulness."

And that's how things got its curtain drop. It ended with a legitimate Kuroko joke.

.

Finally, everyone has settled down.

The second batch also had their own race, with Naoki Ono substituting for Akashi's steed. The redhead decided to stay with Kuroko, and regain the time that they were apart.

Since the teal haired guy has been hands-on with Kasamatsu, taught him on proper gestures to make his horse respond to him, he achieved first place. Oh, Kise came back to life, and he was the one who congratulate him. Second in line was Momoi, then followed by Naoki. The last place goes to Midorima, in which he didn't anticipated. Kokai refused to be taken by his antics.

After it, they want back to the mansion. They were actually been welcome by Kunio himself. He told the group that they really did took their time, and forgot to track it. Time-check, it's already past three in the afternoon. Upon hearing it, Murasakibara's tummy growled loudly through-out the hall. Followed by Aomine.. and Midorima who never failed to amuse them this day. With that, he invited them to take their lunch inside. Kise inquired for a bath so Akashi ordered his servants to take care of his clothes.

In their late-lunch, they had a lively discussion about their activity. Praising Kuroko the most, Kunio can't help but be amazed. The older Akashi then asked about it, on how he knew about those stuffs. Honestly speaking, everything was only because of his hobby of reading. He only applied what's written on them, and with his animal sense, he get through with the horses. Kuroko has no proper training on such activity. Kunio, then propose if wanted to take serious lessons with the violin, piano or the horseback riding.

The teal haired guy politely decline his offer, he was already satisfied with the experience. Kunio persist about entering a competition, and again, he didn't took it. Seijuro butt in before it became awkward for his love interest. He said that he doesn't need them. It was those times when Kise came back, and was happy that he smell good again. He even boasted it to Kuroko, and let him perceived it. Yet, the trickster do him in his neck, shaming him was not his intention. It made him moan.. very badly. The rest of the Generation of Miracles lowered their head, it's as if they didn't know anyone that goes with a name of Kise. Really, he's such a mood changer.

The great turmoil.. he was not finished. In the midway of their eating, Kunio asked the small bluenette of what is his ambition in his life. With Kuroko bearing the truth, between being a successful writer and a kindergarten teacher, he chose the second one. Handling kids, he liked that idea. Though in his mind, he wanted to do justice. If parents can't give them love, then he'll take the job, and spread the good news. By making them happy, he could fulfill his own needs.

"Business. Why won't you take up the business course? For all I know, your father is a travelling businessman, and he's an over-achiever himself.," is what he finally said. When he said he wanted some time alone, he took the time on researching about him. Though, there is only limited information about the little guy, nothing noteworthy.

"I'm sorry, Kunio-san.. but that's not what I wanted.," he was serious this time.

They're not father and son, right? From that, the older Akashi settled down.. he was clearly disappointed. The other guys were just dumb-founded, like what the hell is happening. They can't interfere with their rally of conversation. As for Seijuro, he was only waiting for a right opportunity, but since it's already over, he remained silent.

XXX

Talking about silence.. it was not the right answer for their situation. Some days passed after the unscheduled reunion, the important matches finally meets results. Seirin lost to Touo, big time. Efforts and teamwork were nothing against the Prodigy: Aomine. He was surely different when he's inside the court. Cocky and arrogant, he wrecked the hopes of his enemies, even for his Tetsu.

Kuroko feed himself with multiple strokes of silence after the match, he detached himself from everyone. He will only say that he was OK when he's not.. the thought of not facing his Light also occurred (he was not too strong for him). Because of his circumstance, Kasamatsu swore, he promised to himself that he will take revenge on their ideals. How dare he (Aomine) trampled over his feelings like it's nothing. He doesn't know how hard-working the guy is, well he might know, but it's different this time since almost sixty percent of his day is stocked with improving in basketball, especially for stamina roll.. inject early morning and nightfall sessions.

BUT STILL.. he failed. Their team, Kaijo was also defeated by them.

Being the responsible captain, he instructed his teammates that it's fine. EVERYTHING is alright. They have given everything that they've got. He told them that they're one of the best eight teams in the whole nation so they should go back with full of pride.

By the time that he is alone, there, he let it all out.

.

QUICK SWITCH to Kasamatsu's P.O.V.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

I keep punching the steel lockers, three.. five.. I don't know even know many times I punch it. It was hot, my angry fist. Yet, I couldn't sense the physical pain.

I screamed.. NO! No words came out from my agony. I had those erratic breathing, I was having a hard time what to expect from me. The weight inside is killing me.. why am I so WEAK! I trained so hard just to get into this. To hell, I was not slacking from any practice. WAS IT NEVER BEEN ENOUGH? DAMN IT!

Suddenly, I notice something. My lower body became all gooey, I was falling down. I can't believe this. My goal as their current captain was to achieve our dream of winning the InterHigh.. and.. AND.

*Insert sound of my ringtone for Tets-kun*

This.. I would not be mistaken by this. I know that tune very well. It's the same song that we played together in our karaoke.

This is bad. I.. I should not make him worry. S-shit.. my hands are so numb. And what's this? Blood? Are you fucking kidding me? Those punches were just weak.. why would I even bleed from it? Ugh. Anyways, I just need to turn this..

F-FUCK! I hit the wrong button.

"Hello, Yukio-senpaii?," his soft voice really came out. W-What should I say? (His pain in his chest became even more hurting).

END of SWITCH.

.

Summary reached...

 _Bonds are formed and it's only a matter of time that it can also be broken. History sure has its way to repeat itself. A disturbing call breakthrough that day and hearing from the other line, these were definitely the wails of despair. Will Kuroko experience again the same sorrow? Or will Kasamatsu make a different route in their future?_

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Who meets who? : The Ending of InterHigh Arc

* * *

 **Omake (MORE!):**

 _Sunday is the DATE - Himuro and the liberated America._

Tatsuya revealed the past of their brotherhood. TBC on the next chapter.

 _Decaying Friendship - Supporting Characters Edition (Multiple Parts)._

Updates from other personalities. TBC on the next chapter.

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Saturday with the Akashis:**

1\. An accident will happen.. Kise scared Yukimura when he wanted to touch the horse while Kuroko is still on top of it. Yukimura raised his upper limbs, making Kuroko to fall. Fortunately, Kasamatsu was quick on his toes and catch him. (I think that was too cliché.)

2\. Violin and Piano duo piece like Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong/Thiele/Weiss and Songs my mother taught me by Dvorak has been cancelled. (Horse time overload)

3\. Twister game cancelled also. (Let's save it for another time)

 **Chapter's Content:**

1\. Moved Omake again. I intentionally put a cap of not spilling too much words (20k).

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmmmm.. now that I think about it, I had a lot of characters. But that's funny, I thought of adding up some more. Keke.. The single me can handle that many (I know where I left them from the previous chapters, and don't worry, I'll referenced them on the author notes when they came back), and know what, the story is just getting started (after twenty chapters).

Oh, I'm sorry for belittling Yukio so much! I was just portraying how sacred the GOMs are, no hard feelings. But it really ache me, those bastards are still on their high heels as of the meantime. So there you go with the latest chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it, as much I am. The GOM promise will be revealed unto the next chapter, and I think you guys already have an idea about it (the clues are out).

Okay, this time this part is not fixed. For the glory of reaching 12k+ views, which on my selfish mind I think is not enough, and not that I'm demanding, please do write a review (especially on ghost readers). A PM could be an alternative. Hehe, I just really want to know what kind of thoughts you guys/gals have in their minds. You can ask a question about the series if you like, I'm an entertaining guy in replying (I think). My fragile heart can take it (really), if you think that I messed up on something. I can still fix it, the only me will do it for the sake of this series. Well, I want some sweet motivation, tahahaha.

For now, a virtual hugs to everyone who's still taking their time to read my first fanfiction (my storyboard, if there is one, still has a lot of posted ideas). Thank you so much! My boredom in life has diminished slightly because of this newly found hobby. Whenever I'm on commute, on work, or on poop, still, my thoughts are running wildly of what scenes can happen next (battling if this is too much for the chapter, or is this fine as of the mean time). Haha, being quirky with the choice of words were.. o-oh, I think this could be posted on the next point. Okay, till the next chapter comes.

Reminder: Summary of the current chapter is posted after one day. It can be seen at the profile of the author.

P.S.: Shindere is combination of Shintarou and Tsundere. Akashi leveled up the mocking!


	21. Point 18

**A/N:** Really, I wanted to greet everyone a Happy Valentines Day for a very timely update. But work just dragged on, and on, suddenly it was past March. Kinda frustrating, I didn't have the time to spoil myself from my birthday (Feb. 18). Real life is such a meanie.. tsk. I'm very sorry about Rizard13 for a very long wait, please do forgive me. I hope this chapter would satisfy you (this one's a long one). And also with everyone who's trying to read this. Teehee.

Oh, if you haven't read the Author's footer note from last time, please be informed that I'm more than welcome to receive some thoughts from you guys/gals. Reviews, PMs, Favorites and Follows can make the Author smile for a day. Isn't that wonderful? Rainbows would be filling up my stomach. A-anyways, let's keep this rolling with the next chapter. Like.. Pronto!

 _Be warned though, this could be a little heavy..._

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Mark Me (Badly) - Part 1: Buttress or Underpin?

The first time.. it was very hard. There goes a quote saying that 'Everybody makes mistakes and Nobody is perfect', well yeah, that is pretty generic. Per se, not that he wanted it to happen.. it was his own undoing for making his team fail in the preliminaries of InterHigh last year. He missed a pass that led their opponent to make a basket and won over them. Because of it, he almost quit from basketball... and just remembering the blaming glares of the now retired third year players of his time, made him want to commit Seppuku (a way of the samurai, suicide from disembowelment). He understood the burden (the guilt) of his actions, but what degraded him were the numerous attacks from his own teammate. He was out of words, retaliation was an impossible task.

Different tones, and expressions, they are all displeased with the outcome...

 _We should have won that match, if only that person could have paid more attention. Tch!_

 _Don't tell me.. you got to deal with your baby brother first? Don't fucking give me that sorry, it's not a good thing to hear!? You should have known your position, boy._

 _Study? What the heck Kasamatsu. We did not need to study harder. Good grades are only for geeks. Look what happened, if you have practice with us a little longer, you must not have missed that pass.. dammit!_

 _ARGH. We trusted you, Yukio! Is that how easy for you to throw out our dreams?! Man, you should not be wearing those clothes. Just wear only those long sock of yours.. and beat it!_

 _And what about the disciplinary committee, why didn't you quit it? What's that, who are you trying to impress with that kind of crap?_

 _What a bummer! I should have not sign up for this team._

 _Hey, where's your big mouth now? Hah!? Saying thing like we're gonna win this tournament.. and what did you do? You messed up everything, Yu-kun!? I mean, what the fuck! Missing a pass is (totally) irresponsible.. and you just did that. WOW!? You know what.. I'm outta here! I don't want to be near a loser._

 _Simple call: I.. (crack voice).. I also quit._

Kasamatsu nearly lost all his confidence. Close friends (since grade school) turned their backs against him, not caring the times that they shared together. From the training camp, educational trip, school festival and practices, they were disregarded, without reservations. On times when he didn't established favoritism, no such label of best friend among them, and treated everyone equally. It didn't matter now, the balancing act was not helpful in every angle. Moving into their sport, he even question his position of being the point guard wherein it's been a long time since he's playing from that role. In the span of eight damn years, he was delighted in passing the ball to his teammates. Blaming the pressure was not a reasonable cause. Only because of one wrong move, he lost everything.

Everything which made him suffer.. and the feeling, it was indescribable. He swallowed everything that he mouthed for their victory, declaring his words of glory (he told them that he will never let them down). He was all ready prepared for a beating, but the latter did not bother. He thought that their words were only enough for someone like him. Humiliated up to the last drop that makes him human, t'was in no position to cry also. Weak.. pathetic.. he has no room to get back from his feet. Mentioning this to his family, to his younger brother was the last thing he would do.

 _"Are you alright, Yukio-nii? I haven't seen you with your friends."_

 _"I'm alright.. a-and about them, th-they're not really my friends."_

 _"Oh.. I-. I thought they were your friends since you were hanging out with them.. and-.. okay, if you want to tell something, you can talk to me, you know?"_

 _"Thanks, Jirou.. it's fine, really. I'm cool."_

 _"Okay.. if you say so."_

He wouldn't want to be a bother, anyway. He's a responsible brother, and a son.. he can handle it by himself.

Until their coach reinstated him, and he was appointed as the new captain of the Blue Elites, only if his resolve on bringing home the beacon for the next tournament is that great for him.

He accepted the offer... the resentful drive is inside him. Though, nothing changed in his daily routines. He's still a disciplinary member, has tendencies of having a bro-con (brother complex, the overprotective touch), the will for studying remained, and last, he extended his practice in perfecting his craft. He mastered the turn-around skill, trained in three point shots, and developed his leadership for his new responsibility. There were a handful of members who remained in his side so he appreciated it (although they are weird). Count Moriyama in, Kobori was an anti-conversationalist, he somewhat avoided in being close again with his teammates. Checking his emotional affair, he doesn't want to feel the striking pain again.. it was too much for him, even as a boy. He only dedicated himself on achieving the goal entrusted by their coach. Redemption is an honor, and having friends (and girls) is outta his whole system.

Up to the point it time when he met someone who regained back his life. It was also a youthful guy who was pretty reckless in practicing at basketball, and even after an injury, he would still try hard. His eyes were burning from frustration, he's not giving up on his bestowed body.

 _What an admirable kid. He pretty much likes his spirit._

 _But he seems lonely.. just like him._

The foolish Kasamatsu took the responsibility of breaking his bended trust (on friendship). He thought that it was not the right time to be dilly-dallying, and just befriend that great person. So yeah, he stepped into his own land mine, but the end result was mind-blowing. He did not thought that he will be fully drawn into him, and needless to say, he realized his own feelings.. it was much greater than he ever had with his previous teammates (he avoided labeling them as friends). This made him question the fear of opening up, the second time around.. was this easy to have a friend again?

One thing is certain.. he was happy. It's to a point he called him as special. He was (maybe) confused from its label but does it matter? It feels like it's still his responsibility to accept what's in front of him, and same old times, do what he thought was right.

He particularly took action into the present time.. yet it was not enough. Being in the side of justice, he lost the battle between the righteous and the talented. And yeah, he did it again (the same old mistake). He was entirely confident this time since he had one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise. Just before the match amidst Kaijo and Touou, he texted his special friend and told him that he would sentence some revenge to his old friend, for the way he treated their basketball. It was too sudden, but his intentions were right off the bat. He wanted to tell his friend that there's nothing wrong with their way of thinking in their sport, that they were right.

XXX

He was nervous.

Kuroko never intended this, he's not expecting for the other one to exact retribution for him. Yes, he was shocked by their lost. Aomine was way too strong for them, he alone face the whole team and still managed to surpass everyone.. it was an overkill to be exact. The basketball he wanted to show with his old friends was shoved back to his face. He became silent not because he's frustrated, well okay, there's a little part of it but moreover than that, he wanted to think things through. He wanted some time alone so that he can get back from his feet again, that he had come this far with his team. It was never a waste being with them, he believed. Same goes with his special friend, conflicting as it may be, he wished that he could trust him again.

 _Elaborate?_

Let's see, each one of us has their frontal mask. Determining the factor of social acceptance, one must be wary of his/her surroundings. A facade for Kuroko, he decided for an image that winning is not everything.. and giving up is a loser option. If he started acting weak just like last time, he'll make the other one worry more. And that, he doesn't want pity. His resolve was not for show, it was for making a reasonable atmosphere.

As the match ended, embracing the fact that Kaijo tasted their defeat against the same opponent, he waited for some time before he could reach him personally.

He saw the blue elite captain declaring to his team that it was fine. His voice was still same proud man he knew.. but something was off. Why did he get the feeling that he's not alright? Lying was never his forte. Most probably because of the text. He's not someone who will just blabber on any thing and when failed to comply, he'll treat it as a breeze in the park. _This is not him_ , he thought.

The bluenette excused himself from the team, which compromised Kagami, and their comeback player Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Eh? You just got back with Kagami.. and yet, you're leaving us already?," the brown haired tall Center mocked. He seems trying to lighten up the mood for seeing the team who beat them, won again. Though in his own way, he wanted to get close with them, reclaiming the times that he was not there for the team.

Their Ace picked the wrong interpretation (gone back with him? they're not in a relationship), and reacted quickly from his carefree statement, "Kiyoshi-senpai! Wha-What are you talking about?! We.. we're not—"

Kiyoshi got a worried look as he gazed upon the muscled dude, "Huh? What's wrong Kagami.. why are you turning red?"

Everyone from the team shifted their attention to him.. he's cherry red, alright. In this kind of situation only one man could comment back. Presenting Izuki, the eagle eye, "Keh. He's turning Kagami, not red.. and there's nothing's wrong with him since if he was, he would be turning Kuroko."

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun.. Kiyoshi-senpai. But I really need to go.. I-. I'll catch up with you guys later. I promise," the teal haired guy bend his head, ignoring the pun master. It was a pretty lame joke for their hair color like if it's green, then he should be turning Midorima. Well, thinking about it.. Nope! It's tsundere, not green.

 **SMACK!** A paper fan hit the head of the co-founder of Seirin basketball club. This was the moment where Riko aided her younger colleague, "Stupid Teppei.. you just got back and you're already taking on Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun."

"Hehe.. sorry, I can't help it," the ever smiling big brother widen his carefree act, scratching the inflicted pain. "I want to see Kuroko-kun's other faces.. (giggle). I think it will be too cute."

As she saw their passing specialist lowered down his head further, she retaliated with her nagging bullet, "YOU! I can't really believe you, IRON HEART. You're saying vague words again!?"

"Waah. Riko-chan, you're so mean," Kiyoshi, no matter how positive he is, the nickname was one thing that he didn't want. Being grouped in the Uncrowned Kings of his generation is a privilege but the brand stamped on him was bias from his real personality. He only wanted to have fun, and not the cold-blooded player kind of thing.

"You can go now, Kuroko.. just get back with us after that important matter," Hyuuga second the motion of supporting his nice teammate. He'll handle the rest of his members, especially to his best friend. He only told him to cheer up on them. And what did he do? He pursue the Kiyoshi way, and spout his own words. Seriously, when will he ever change?

From Kuroko, he responded politely, as expected of him, "(Hai.) Yes."

Turning to his side, for the one he vowed his promise, he was serious on the uptake, "Kagami-kun. We won't lose next time."

The red head stud realized how lucky he was with Kuroko. Once and for all, he was the who was lacking in power. His partner was already strong enough, the one who should be improving for their specified role was him. As his current Light, and for Kuroko to be in his most effective, he must be the capable player in keeping up with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. He needed a payback to the arrogant Aomine who belittled his partner for their kind of basketball. And also, to get some answers of why he was extremely annoyed with him; trying to be oh-so possessive in getting Kuroko's attention. With these notions, he replied in a very satisfied manner, "Roger that, partner!"

.

.

Minutes after, when the coast was clear and no signs of nearby human, he finally dialed a call to Kasamatsu. This feeling, he's somewhat unsettled. Thinking positive was being dumped by the more realistic scenarios running through his mind. He knew how hard is it for him to lose, when there's a deeper meaning for their match. The other one shouldn't possibly be taking out his life because of that.. right?

"Hello, Yukio-senpaii?," his soft voice was rather shaky, the same with his hands. His eyes were unblinking, the worst anticipation was there.

"...," seemingly, there was no response from the other side. He only noticed heavy breathing(s), * _Is he really alright?_ *

"Te—. (hic).. Tets-kun.. (hic)," was the answer, after the unknown number of seconds.

Baby blue orbs widen in realization. A significant memory came back into him; a tragic past that he would not ever forget. His mind volunteered in screaming the word, 'NO!' This can't be it. This is not the same call that he got from Ogiwara Shigehiro.. NO! no! NO! Kasamatsu would not quit basketball.. only because they lost the game. His heart started to react viciously, palpitating like there's no end to it. His chest also contributed in clutching, multitude of lingering pain came back. Ogiwara was the most positive friend he had, and to think that he would also break from the GOM treatment, he was cornered from the walls of uncertainty. _No way_. He unconsciously muttered, "A-are you crying? Please answer me."

Kasamatsu was in no hands to lie. The truth is, he can't keep up. He's all hazy and doesn't know what to say. Making him wait will only worry him more.. so he complied with what's left in him, "I'm.. (hic).. sowrry."

 _Insanity._

 _ **Thump.. Thump! Thump... THUMP!**_

There goes the beat of his heart coursing though his body, mind and in his hands. This was the same response he got from his childhood friend before he left their beloved basketball. It was before he hit the state of lowly depression. How could this happen.. again? Though this time, he's aware of the cause. He doesn't know why he need to make such a promise, in the sudden sliver of time. It was unreasonable.. he doesn't need to prove anything for them. This was his own problem between him and the Generation of Miracles.

"(hic).. I—. I'm sorry, Tets-kun.. I couldn't keep my.. (hic).. promise," Kasamatsu apologized for the second stance.

This again. Kuroko could not take it anymore. He took a deep breath and calmly resolved. He started making some few steps from his original position, then responded, "Yukio-senpaii.. where are you? Please tell me.. I will go right there this instance."

The other line almost panicked. His tearing wouldn't stop even his mind commanded it for a ceasefire.

"N-no! Don't come.. (hic).. over.. I'm f-fine," a first one for him, he obviously lied.

Kuroko furrowed his thin line of eye brows. How many times will he be independent? He was his friend... no need to hold back from one another. He's already at his limit, no way he can make up a face of a poker. Bursting through his chest, Kuroko manifested his lament, the stimulus for making him weep was present.. therefore, tears suddenly rolled down in his soft cheeks, "YOU'RE NOT FINE, YUKIO-SENPAII! PLEASE.. I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

It was the highest pitch that could be heard from the Phantom Sixth Man.

 _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. Everything was shit right now. He just made Tets-kun cry again. Listed in his other promises, this would be twice in a row for breaking another of it. Oh God, he's so fucked up, really.. and from that, many words can describe his condition — from lost, ashamed, hopeless, angry (to his own self), had the thought of giving up, weak, helpless and to top it off, a worthless friend. He did not wish for something like this would happen (now, who would?). _GAH!_ He wanted to insert himself inside a black hole, forget about the world and play flappy bird till the end of time (a fitting end for losers).. but he couldn't do that with Tets-kun. From the very lowest tone of his voice, he mumbled, "locker room.. I'm still inside the locker room."

"Okay," the teal haired guy wiped off his tears, despite its little but uncontrollable, steady stream. Thank God he answered, that's much better. Yet, he's unsure of what to do. Is he capable of making his friend feel alright? He failed in doing so, at Ogiwara's case. Of the crucial deciding moments, he was always the hesitant. The fear of slipping out his personal (romantic) side might occur, and that kind of fact might make things worse.. ending, he was too late before he could ever talk with him. But right now, he's going to do it. The thought of losing another important person in his life, he wouldn't want that to happen again. No, never! He could only wish that things would turn out right, this time. "Just stay right there.. I-I'll be there in a few seconds."

XXX

He stared at his phone, smidgen of salty liquids were constantly blurring his sense of vision, and there flashed in his screen was the name of 'Tets-kun,' a record of seven minutes, some seconds and counting. He didn't mind shutting it down... it's pointless anyway, * _Tets-kun is really coming over._ *

And yes, he's hearing it. Panting from the other line was definitely him.. the soft, calm, and understanding voice of Kuroko. To perceive a different tone from the Phantom Sixth Man earlier, he realized his weakness. It's hitting him big time, directly shaking off his vital organs. The chemical reaction was boiling from a point of larger degrees of disappointment. His friend really don't know the instance of backing up; he's trying hard again.. for their friendship, for their basketball, and God.. for him. Okay, where can you find another person like this?

Impossible, right? Saints are only for show, everyone has their own restraint. Anyone can get tired of holding on. Getting over with facts, there is another scenario for this kind of situation. A moment in time that he for himself quite remember it well. In deep thoughts, he mocked his own loathing. This could be it - another solid rejection. He did not fulfill his promise so might as well give up on him. Tets-kun can do that personally... he knew that he's upset. That is mainly the reason for him to come over. It was finally the time to break off his ideals, and for God's sake, exit from his life. Now that's a funny thing! The silent Man would finally release his distress call, that there was no helping for a pathetic guy like him.

He tried laughing for that kind of matter... but shit. He can't.

He can't imagine for the other guy to leave him. Somewhere beneath his Rube Goldberg (complicated) feelings, he wanted him to stay at his side. Like hey, he might be a trash right now, but really, please, don't let him be dispose.. again. His lachrymal glands continued in secreting aqueous substance, and he felt so helpless and flurried as a fish landed on a grassy bank with a barbed hook through its gills. Dang it! He was ready in licking his boots just to get another chance. Or maybe, cling to him like a desperate Kise and never let him get out inside his arms.

Before he could imagine a thousand pictures of begging companionship, the man who was busy moving into his side has finally arrived. This is it... the moment of truth. Instinctively, both of them had locked their gaze at each other. Kuroko gathered up his breath while Kasamatsu who was still at his kneeling position, didn't bother budging an inch, lest a noise.

* _I—. What should I say? Ugh.. Think, Yukio. You're the older guy in here._ *

In front of the oceanic orbs, unflinching as always, there lies a potent of sadness. The source, of course, it came from him. He was the reason for making him drew an uncharacteristic face. It's an emotion that he doesn't want to display. In which was not the achievement that he wanted for his friend... the constant smiling Tets-kun was his innocent goal; and not the opposite of it. _Damn._

The impatient one, Kuroko moved forward.. slowly; so slow, not to fluster his disoriented friend.

But as for him, the direction crept backwards. He doesn't know why but his body was maneuvering on its own, like a self-defense mechanism of some sort. His mind told him that this kind of dynamics was mostly a wrong move on his part, * _W-What the hell am I doing? Stop it, Yukio. Why are you being scared? T-There's no way he can reject me.. just like that._ *

Yes, he can't just stop feeling dejected.. since there's no other way to think that he's not.

There was this little distance on the point when he was about to touch the gelid locker. He already close his puffy, stressed-out eyes, the same instance for shutting down his world.. when suddenly, something lift him up. Peeking towards the abyss, and the abyss looking back at him, something dragged him back into the light.

 **WARM.** What enveloping him was of a familiar touch, yet in this stage, it was somewhat different. An intense soul was poured to fill his cup devoid of animation; a common term called _care_. Kasamatsu only voice out in his thoughts, 'Is this for real?' After all his display of unsatisfactory share of friendship, does he deserve something like this? He was never straight for any kind of relationship, well, the brother complexity is an exception. He did call him special but that was just on the spur of the moment. Another question formed, should he be bathe him with utmost understanding?

Just about earlier, he wanted to run away. He still wanted to suppress his feelings, since he's a man and all. Understanding the male ego, they wanted to keep it to themselves, and that they can handle it on their own.. the masculine norm told them so. You know, the gender role strain and what's expected of them.

But the sensation of this-could-actually-save-his-day, counter-back the negativeness.

His horizons broaden as he woke his dead-beat vision. Gosh.. it was really Kuroko. Albeit, he can't directly see his face - the teal locks, small-framed body, and his vanilla scent were enough for him to recognize his special friend. To his surprise, he let out his nick of his name, "Tets-kun."

The other guy added some force from his action, a security, perhaps. He intended to keep him at bay, yet his grip started to tremble. There was this ineffable notion, the fear of losing another precious person was in greater denomination. That if he loosen up, and create an unlikely move, he would be giving him up altogether, and much of everything they had. No more time to lose, eventually, he uttered, "Yukio-senpaii.. Yukio-senpaii.. Yukio-senpaii.."

They were not in panic (or in disarray), the little Yukios processing inside his brain were only confused. The file directories kept inside the memory drawers were overwritten, and only one word was delivered by the hippocampus, which is in particular, calling out his name again, "T-Tets-kun"

"Yukio-sen _—_.. paii..," Kuroko would not be Kuroko if he would not state his word on the matter. With the dramatic pause left behind, and the shuddering movements were in consistent beat as his aching heart, the petite boy bailed out, "Please don't.. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME."

 _ **Thump.. Thump! Thump... THUMP!**_

Kasamatsu's pump-like organ constricted, he could only listen carefully from his friend's raw emotion, "I _—_.. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you anything. I'm sorry _—_.. sorry if I don't feel like talking to you during these past few days. I _—.._ (pause) _.._ I didn't mean that I don't need you.. believe me, Yukio-senpaii. I wanted to depend on you.. I really wanted to.. but! (pause).. BUT I don't want you to see me weak, p-please understand that. You d-don't need to take pity on me.. I don't want that.. and _—.._ and about your promise, it's fine. You don't need to beat yourself over it.. I can get back on my feet, really."

"SO PLEASE _—_..," as crackly as it gets (his voice), the waterworks which was admittedly unstabilized, it broke loose from his being; in which the flow was natural.. naturally sad. He really don't care about his facade right now, his greatest concern on this situation was to deliver his feelings like he truly meant it. He sounded so desperate, as if his new craze on protein shake is at stake. And right, he was not hesitant this time, even if there was a moment of silence on his receiver.. any of the hows, he declared wholeheartedly of his remorse, "..don't tell me you're going to quit basketball!?"

Kuroko released his hardest lock that he could ever give to someone that he really cares, he faced Kasamatsu directly with the presence of his weak side. Nevertheless, he's unperturbed on his statement, "I don't want that.. I _—_.. I don't want you to leave because of ME!"

Stone thrown in his face, the raven haired captain felt the need to retaliate. Like hey little fella, what kind of angle did he use to come up with that assumption? And heck, he's saying sorry again. Whose sorry is that for? He can't remember anything, almost nothing that pointed him as the fault. With that, he opened up his mouth, "W-wait.. you've got it all wrong, Tets-kun."

"I would NEVER want to leave you," he dropped his face on his very limited space of shoulder. In return, his body granted him to move his arms and let it snake around his friend's neck. Not the strangling type but the small gesture of telling him that he doesn't desire distancing with him. He couldn't contemplate that kind of thinking that he's the one who's going to abandon his precious friend; it's not in his blood. He knew the pain all along, being cast aside.

Kasamatsu inhaled from exhaustion, never minding that he unintentionally absorbed Kuroko's smell, and after a few seconds, he exhaled. His emotions were still at stir, mumbling out a very low voice, "I promised to your father that I won't leave you.. I promise that."

"Then, why are you crying?," a simple get back from the Phantom Sixth Man, he heard him clearly. All his attention was poured unto him, either way.

Calm was not the word, he made a short pause before answering the sudden yet obvious question, "Because... I lost. We lost the game against Aomine. I broke the promise that I texted you... I _—.._ you must be disappointed by it... and.."

The next pause was rather a cliffhanger, the teal haired guy couldn't keep his composure, so he requested a follow-through, almost begging who doesn't want this kind of torture, "and? and what, Yukio-senpaii? please, I wanna hear it.."

He couldn't stop now, this situation calls for it, the emotional breakdown - creating in-articulated sounds, tearing on both sides, and heavy panting, "and I thought that you're the one who's gonna leave me.. since I'm a flake.. a failure, and a sore loser.. you'll leave me because that's how things should be... I couldn't keep my promise.."

Next thing he knew, a sorrowful narration he did to describe his unforgettable past. He told him everything, of how he declared that they're going to win the game, then into the heated game of neck-to-neck battle, followed by his horrible mistake, and how he was mistreated, only because of one wrong move. His gripping of his friend's shirt (careful not hurting him), that's how he portrayed his frustration, but no.. he didn't bad-mouthed any thing against his former teammates. They were his long-time friends, he couldn't possibly stab them at their backs. Their companionship was still a big part of his memories, glistening as bitter-sweet. He told the petite boy that he can't deny them since he was really at fault.

After the olden times, he want back to the present anguish, his personal issues, "a-and those Generation of Miracles, I don't stand a chance against them.. I _—.._ I couldn't win you over."

Nothing turned out well for him.. yes, it was despair. His responsible front was for naught since everything that he wanted has never been pleased. He release his special friend, and visibly weeping like a child who's throwing out a tantrum, "I hated that, Tets-kun.. I want to.. (hic).. prove myself that I can have at them, head-on... S-so that they wouldn't question me being close to you.. that I can stand beside with you, proudly."

"I'M SO WEAK.. (sob).. I don't deserve being your friend," it was his final drop, slamming his hand to his chest; the streaming won't stop either.

...

..

Rotating the view from them, silence was inserted after the remarkable declaration. The two guys did not bother wiping off their tears. They were seriously staring at each other.. on how they realized that they were unfortunate on their past friends. A mutual feeling that they had which seemingly connected their path.

Kasamatsu left with no words afterwards. He totally said it, blew everything what's on his mind. Contrary to it, the unexplained weight that he's shouldering, suddenly, and somehow decreased. It was one year worth of pain to begin with.. and no one was informed about it. Originally, he planned to bring it in his maturity. Drink it all out, and forget about those stupid teenage days. Heck, he's not going to participate on those class reunions if there is going to be one.

Plan failed, obviously. He can't just ignore the person that he marked as a special friend.. when in the first place, they only knew each other for a while. Pretty funny how they settled with such label.. but it's like one of those stories that he kinda knew the person for such a long time. Or maybe it's just him, wanting a worthwhile friend, the genuine one.

As for the other perspective, he's somewhat reluctant.

Punch him? Beat him back to reality? Kuroko was not physically rude, of course. Though, it was already high time for him to reply on his wailing, "Yukio-senpaii, are you.. stupid?"

Okay, so he can abuse someone with his direct words... but not like that. The petite boy is still watchful from spouting vulgar terms. Most probably because it was the spur of the moment, and he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. Anyways, he continued, "When did I start qualifying anyone as my friend?"

Twitching a little, "The Generation of Miracles? Kagami-kun? They just happen to be so strong.. being friends with them got nothing to do with their skills. I like them for being who they are.. because they accepted me for what I am, for what I can do to contribute with the team, for basketball."

"What do you take me for? Did I..," he halted for a minuscule of seconds. He don't know if he can proceed from the silent treatment, and also for the next content of his statement. Only because of an image of a disappearing Kasamatsu, he recollected himself, "Did you not feel how important you are to me..."

A trickle of shine mirrored in his baby blue orbs, "just so you know, I would never want to leave you too."

 **BREAK!** The shocked raven haired captain came back to his senses. Okay, so... HE IS STUPID! A total blockhead who doesn't know the basic principles of having a distinct friend. There is nothing to be afraid of him. Tets-kun can never be compared to his insensitive childhood friends. He was the special friend who even bothered surprising him in his own birthday. Didn't he just forget the best Nikujaga that he ever had in his life? How about the best present (personalized sweat bands)? Also, nothing could beat the first memorable concert of his favorite young rock star.

Remembering everything that they had together, which was entirely sweet of him, Kasamatsu, again, wrapped his arms around Kuroko. This time, he meant it wholly.. caressing his back. Summer got nothing to do with the heat, he completely forgot that he's also sweating. His heart was racing to the ends of the Earth. And he could probably be in delusion since there was a music playing in the background, the sound of violin that his talented friend played on their last gathering. Unfortunately for him, the cool down for his silent state remained. He couldn't utter a single word. What could he say, anyway?

The Phantom Sixth Man, on the other hand, he was flustered by his immediate action. The responsible hormones from wherever they came from, he unconsciously blushed from the sensation. Although quiet, he was happy being held by him. This was nice, he thought. It's quite addicting.. he'll be helplessly dependent on this. So to calm himself, for the two of them to be relax, he finally opened up his tale, "Hey.. Care to hear the story between me and the Generation of Miracles?"

Kasamatsu moved his head lightly for affirmation. Kuroko resumed talking, staying in their position. He told him, almost imagining those days, every little thing he had with them. As for starters, as simple as it can be, he fill in the introductions. The first one who really noticed him was Akashi, he and his sneaky stares. Just when he thought that nobody can see him, the charming guy never failed on detecting his presence. Nothing harm done though, the red haired student didn't approach him.. he was just there, smiling from the distance. He overlooked the matter since basketball was his top priority, there's this promise he had with this childhood friend, Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara? I've never seen that guy around you," the older guy questioned.

"It's a long story.. I'll tell you more about him later..," he fidgeted a little.. it's a sign that he is still burdened with the past.

Coming second to the list of encounter was Murasakibara.. and being the big he was, the purple haired teen stumbled upon him. He said sorry but left him with an impression that he's lost going into the basketball gymnasium. Internally, Kuroko was insulted, yet his point was clear as valid. For a response, he politely inform him that he's a member of the basketball team, though it's on the third string. It was the lowest part of the group. Upon saying that, he was ignored thereafter.

Midorima was the third. Their meeting did not happen inside the court, neither on his favorite place which is the library. When the time that the results for the preliminary exam came up, Kuroko ranked second among the first years. Too bad, the first place belong to the perfect Akashi who has been staring at him the whole time. Unsurprisingly, the one who contacted him was a green haired guy with a visible pink bracelet. He only passed by to tell him that he's going to overtake that spot from him (Midorima ranked third). He told him that he will remember his name from now on. Kuroko could only muttered, 'Okay.'

"They're so cold, Tets-kun. How did you ever befriend those hea _—._. those guys," Kasamatsu was about to say heartless, but stopped himself from ruining the mood.

The teal haired guy suspiciously smiled behind, "Maybe they're one of those guys.. you know, the shy type."

Muffling a suppressed laugh, his listener got the joke, "Yeah, right."

Moving on to the next point, Aomine came in, on one of his night practice. As he announce his appearance, the tan skinned male got scared on the hell out of him. It was to an extent that he'll be begging out for his life. But after learning the truth that he was not a ghost, Aomine regained back his masculinity and asked why he was out here in the late of night. With his straight face, he answered to him that he was obviously practicing basketball. It was during that time when someone finally recognized him, telling him that he must really have loved basketball for staying up that late. And yes, he already had loved the sport despite being hard. It was easy for him to acknowledge it since he felt it deep inside (right, the very first thing that he had cherished because of a certain friend).

They became friends instantly. Practicing together like there was no end to his happiness. Sometimes, when they know that they have given up everything for the day, they would hang out at either Maji burger or to a certain street-side court. They would talk, snack out a bubble gum popsicle, and laze around. Oh right, he was like Kise during that time, so energetic and carefree. The manliness, of course, was in there. It was just that he's still innocent to get stronger, and was only happy to be facing formidable opponents. Pure plus Aomine, he could be called Puremine in those days. Puremine stayed with him for a lot of time. He even encouraged him for not quitting the team when their coach told Kuroko that he's not fit for basketball, that he was not producing any kind of results. Puremine told him that he was more motivated to play basketball because of his burning determination in their beloved sport. Yeah, he gave so many hope for him which is very touching on his muse.

During that night, Akashi surprisingly stepped in. He was looking out for him, and managed to find him in there, inside the third-string gymnasium. Cold as his voice, he asked why he was alone. Though in Kuroko's point of view, he knew he was there. He don't why but it seems like there was a reason behind his unsuspected lie. Puremine chuckled either way, and the Phantom Sixth Man opted to reveal himself, in front of the red haired student. The two people beside him got startled.. they were Midorima and Murasakibara, by the way. The tan skinned man burst out a laugh when he saw the two cling at each other. For Akashi, 'interesting' was the word he said. Though, perfect was a better suit. In due course, Akashi proposed something. Since he was already the upcoming captain, he already knew what's happening around. He knew that the team needs some re-adjustment, he was not satisfied with the setup. They need a sixth man that can change the flow of the game when the situation required it.

"Kuroko, you're the perfect candidate," Akashi with his confident voice, he declared.

If your name was known by a person who didn't even meet, or started a conversation beforehand, Kuroko should be surprised. Add up his supreme ninja-like skill. But somewhere along the way, he was not. Well, since this Akashi guy already have laid eyes on him. It would be suspicious of him to play innocent. So.. going back to the subject, the red haired midget told him that his lack of presence could be of big use. Drop everything besides passing and master the advanced principles of Misdirection. In order for him to save his skin for leaving out from their team, he should follow his instruction.

Seeing to it that he's serious, looking first at Puremine, he kindly accepted the deal. He always thought that he's been doing the right thing on almost anything about basketball, but for some unknown reason, he can't just perform really well. So maybe, there's something special need to be done. Something only fitting for him. Akashi seems to be an exceptional judge on character since he's been taking the team quite, and considerably great. For that, Kuroko made a promise on his own, and told the group that they should expect a different him, after three months.

"I believe.. you've succeeded on that?," Kasamatsu can't help but cheer over him. From what he have heard from his story, Kuroko worked really hard in basketball. His dedication was incomparable from a faithful guy who's patiently waiting for an answer to his long-time girlfriend on his confession. He deserved better.

The trickster was amused by his concern, making him laugh softly, "(Hai.) Yes. I made it to the first string right after showing my kind of basketball."

A breath of relief from the older guy, Kuroko teased, "Hard work pays off, right?"

Good thing, they were not facing each other. The Kaijo point guard formed a tint of pinkness in his cheeks. It was not from embarrassment, though. Instead, he was satisfied. He was happy that he remembered his supposed-to-be encouraging words for him. It made him smile again, almost effortless. For that, he was able to relax, little by little.

Getting back to his friend's story, Murasakibara and Midorima momentarily acknowledged him. Puremine was more than excited to be with him, even kissed him in his cheeks for boarding into the first string. Akashi started interacting with him, asking if he's alright with the training menu, specialized only for him. There were NPCs.. ahem. There were other team members who tried approaching him.. but! But Aomine was the clingy type during that time.. for whatever reason, he was so in-refusal of letting him mingle. He told everybody that Kuroko will only be playing with him. One thing lead to another, Akashi second the motion. He included him, Muraskibara and Midorima to their so-called practice. He tried to reason out with Puremine which is kinda easy for him, and succeeded with a wide gap on their logic. So in the end, Kuroko managed to be absorbed inside their exclusive circle.

Contrary to their mocking appearances, the other guys were actually nice on him. Akashi knew his favorite sports drink, Pocari (don't know if he's glad being surveyed), in which, by the end of the session, he would bring him this personally. Murasakibara would then, join in, and give him snacks.. tending him like he's running out of gas. Well, for the record, he was about to die from the exhaustion. From the very corner of his eyes, he would notice Midorima who is wary of his condition. Even if he would do nothing, he knew for a while that he's concern, and can't just bring himself to communicate. Upon wrapping up the day, Puremine who had played with him during the whole day and who became his Light, he'll sneak him out of the guys and continue where they left of.

Everyday was like this. Basketball has never been so fun with these guys. Kise who had joined them during the second year, made the circle even more [sic] livelier. History of him was already mentioned to Kasamatsu for.. wait. He can't remember how many. It was too many like every time.. no. Almost most of the times, Kise would brag about Kuroko. Kurokocchi here, Kurokocchi there, oh God, his ears are totally gonna bleed if he hadn't met Tets-kun.

Anyways, back with the narration, Momoi actually introduced herself halfway of the story. She was rivaling with Akashi on giving him drinks after practice. The idea of giving the towel to Kuroko, then volunteered on wiping his sweat, was forfeited. The teal haired guy, as expected of him, he was the clean one for always bringing his own towel. His vanilla scent could be perceived through it, from the one time Momoi tried examining it. After that, she was seen knocked out, towel placed lightly on her face. When she woke up, Kuroko served his lap as her cushion. This made Momoi unconscious again but for the whole day.. with nobody knowing that made her act like that. From then on, she fought with the devils so that she will not be tempted on getting/giving Kuroko's towel.

Now that the bright colors have assembled, they were already banded as the Generation of Miracles. Their talents suddenly bloomed, it was beyond a regular player's expectation. Kuroko thought it was a good thing since they earned it, quite handsomely. But he was wrong on his uptake. Each one of them changed which was worse than he had ever imagined. Puremine turned into Aomine, and kept skipping practice. For the first try, he could convinced him to go back. He told him that could find someone who can keep up with him (for being insanely strong), that he should just be patient. Unfortunately, an incident happened during a certain match. He overpowered his enemies from all his strength. When he turned around, these guys had the face of giving up, the face of who-the-hell-cares-anymore-like-we-are-going-to-lose-either-way. This completely clouded his mood, and refused to bump fist again with Kuroko. An act that was supposed to be sacred, showing that they were happy together. Seems like he's not. Aomine became bored.. 'The only one who can beat him, is him.'

As for the other guys, they got into a fight, Murasakibara vs Midorima, Murasakibara vs Akashi. The purple haired guy was drawn with the same poison that corrupted Aomine's soul. Midorima tried persuading him on keeping up with the practice but failed to do so. Murasakibara even stepped out of the bounds by challenging their captain to prove his claims. He said that he would not be submitting to an order from someone who is weaker than him. Akashi accepted the irritating comment and played with him. Being the obvious, the giant almost prevailed over the midget of a captain.. the score was close to an ending. Right until the unexpected occurred. Akashi gained a new power during the verge of losing. Murasakibara was defeated in an instant.

Kuroko witnessed the last point, right after getting back and has been rejected by Aomine.

After the match, Murasakibara plead his loyalty to the victor. Much to their surprise, Akashi let him skip practice if he wanted to, as long as he's useful on winning the matches. He told this to everybody inside the room, as well as to Midorima that became silent. Kise was around the perimeter, and could only agree. This made Kuroko to react, and question him of his identity. Upon close inspection, his eyes turned mismatch at each other (fire and gold). He answered mischievously by mentioning his first name, and told him that he is indeed, Akashi Seijuro. Kuroko got even more speechless when he told him to give up on Aomine, and let him be.

"Ok. I think I get it, where are you coming from.. Aomine must have really help you a lot, but," Kasamatsu felt his trembling body. Next thing he knew, he was already commenting on his own accord. "it's still his choice if he wanted to change.. if he was really your best friend, he should have at least talk out things with you, again."

"I _—_ ," Kuroko was about to say something, but instead he continued his story. He needed to tell him everything where he was really loaded with pain.

In the most awkward way, the situation remained intact. Everyone was on their own pace. Momoi was also aware of the ambiance but she couldn't do anything about it. Kuroko practiced harder to catch up with them. Yet, fate was always misaligned with his intentions. He was injured during the semi-finals, and would not make it to the finals. The reason maybe was from overexertion, or the stress build up from his circumstances (there is also about his family issues, he forgot about his mother's attention.. becoming more distant with her). His grandmother's health became unstable and was advised to move out entirely. During his time of trials, there was this one guy who was supporting him from a place not close to him, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

He was the childhood friend that he told about earlier. He was the one who taught him basketball, the one who made him love the sport. During their separation, they promised to themselves that they will face each other again inside the court. In there, they will play again and enjoy the feeling that their sport has given to them. Unfortunately, they didn't manage to face-off on their second year because Meiko (Ogiwara's team) lost during the semis while Kuroko's school remained the winner. Just when Ogiwara had the feeling that they could fulfill their promise in their third year, Kuroko got elbowed during the semi-final match. Only Akashi noticed that he was inattentive of his surrounding. Due to this, he advised Kuroko to stay, and let him rest. The teal haired guy could not win over his captain whims, and fell silent with Momoi.

Nevertheless, his childhood friend pursued on winning in his team's bout. And great, they pulled through. They are going straight to the finals. His happiness brought him to confront his next opponent's captain. He wanted to let their promise come true so he insisted to let Kuroko in the line-up. The Phantom Sixth Man told him about his condition, and he can't just let things be after getting into this decisive point. No one knew what the two have talked about but Kuroko was still not permitted to play in the game.

Finals came, so as everything. Kuroko managed to get back unto the last seconds.

"WHY? Why would they do that to Ogiwara-kun? I told Akashi-kun to give everything that they got.. but not like that," the straight-faced Kuroko broke down. "So that's the reason why they were always looking at the score.. it ended with 11 - 111... B-but, why? I don't know why they would do such a thing?!"

Kasamatsu tried to calm him down by patting his back. He was dumb-founded by his revelation. Everything about his problem was complicated. He wanted to get angry over his alleged friends but he can't do that right now. Well, he needed to secure his friend's feelings. He shared the same sentiments of holding out their own heartaches for some time.

"Ogiwara-kun quitted basketball.. and it was because of me. I made him feel... bad. He called me during the day and told me that he was sorry.. Sorry for not keeping up his promise," the bluenette tighten his grip, same with the squeezing sensation inside him. He was now having a hard time to breath, and his beating of the heart sped up.

 **THIS.** Kasamatsu realized his statement. His call earlier served as a reminder of the unforgettable pain that Kuroko had. He was the one who got the biggest drawback. His sense of sight widened, it made him feel hurt for this person inside his arm. Okay, he was also in anguish for what had happened to him but from Kuroko's pain.. he couldn't even compare the weight. First and foremost, he's always alone at home (not knowing the whole idea). From the outside, he found some friends from these intimidating people. They were the first group who made him feel accepted. To think that they left him hanging out in the thin air.. it's nothing but blasphemy. Kuroko didn't even do anything wrong. How could they do this to his precious friend. Forgive him for cursing but these Generation of Miracles are not deserving for Kuroko's devotion. They sure have some guts to show their faces after what have happened. So this is what his father barely knew about his son that he already had his own tragedy. Like, oh his God. Kuroko never mention about these things because he doesn't want to relive his tale of sorrow. He didn't even mention that it's because of him, he remembered something that should not be relinquished.

Now, this. He would be totally like this. Since he wanted to be of importance, Kuroko was obliged to settle his score.

The great thing about him, Kuroko never said bad words against them... like they deserved not to be resented. Ugh. He's too good for his own good. It's not a bad thing, though.. since this attitude made him to like the guy. He was so understanding that any man should have snap just for a single fly swooping around his face which, by the way, irritating. Kuroko had a strong faith, he believed in his friends, almost holy. But look at him now, he really needs to take a hold on himself.

"Tets-kun," there, Kasamatsu hugged him back. "listen to me.. you're going to get your friends back.. I know you might find it unreliable.. but. everything's going to be okay... you're just getting started, right?"

He and his big mouth, the raven haired captain draw out another word of him. Well, it's not like he's doing the same things again. If he'll shut up for the rest of their minute, the chance to make things better might slip away. Honesty already had its strong standing.. his heart could not be wavered anymore. He pursued, "those Generation of Miracles needs some beating from you.. I don't think they could just walk away for what they've done... and you're going to let me help you, Tets-kun."

"I'll be the wall, the floor that your shadow can take form.. I'm your Yukio-senpaii that you can rely on... I promise you, didn't I?," facing time, he let go of his friend, and let them see each other. "I won't leave you."

.

Lost boy. It almost sounded like that. A fact that he was not ready to be found. These times they had, it would come to an end, anytime soon. But who is he to kid, anyway? Kuroko forgot the function of blinking. His icy blue orbs pearled out another drop, a warm touch to be exact. He, on purpose, released the most awkward smile that he can give, while in the state of bliss.. simply wonderful.

Turns out, Kasamatsu found it adorable. It was a cheat wherever he flip the sides of the coin. Like who in the world of anime could portray a sweet face like that.. while crying? Heart beat, please.

So before he could gushed out a stream of blood, a chuckle from the little guy can be heard. He uttered, "Pft.. Yukio-senpaii, what's with the wall and the floor? It sound so cliche."

"N-Nah," as he takes back the pieces, what he have said might have been embarrassing. From the shadow and light concept, he only tried fitting himself inside his life.

While his friend formed a blush, Kuroko instilled his vision to the person in front of him. At least, the normal Yukio-senpaii that he knew came back. And as expected of him, he managed to calm down his soul. Only happiness could ever explain the feeling that he's having right now. They were able to overcome their misunderstanding, which is suppose to be right. In some cases, things would just get worse.. and he didn't like that to happen. The thing is, they managed to understand each other.

"I'm glad, you're okay now," the trickster mumbled, wiping his own tears, as well as from his secret crush.

Kasamatsu didn't mind the cheeky gesture. He's totally in awe with him. After everything that has transpired, he's much worried about his state of affair.

"Just..," Kuroko halted, gathering some breath. "don't make any stupid promises next time.. You've got me worried so much."

"I _—.._ Fine. I won't do that again without you knowing. It was really stupid of me," he scratched at the back of his neck. He's glad that his mistake can be forgiven. He's so glad he had Tets-kun.. like there's nothing to be afraid anymore. With a simple beam, he's all smile at the rear of his mind.

The moment gave out a light, fuzzy feeling.. almost perfect for a heartfelt confession. Only to be interrupted with Kuroko's great observation skills. Red velvet, it was the color gushing out, in the fist of the raven haired captain. And so, he reacted quickly, "Y-You're bleeding!?"

So many things to forget, the physical pain was not an exception. Being alright in his emotional stature, he mumbled carelessly, "Oh this.. Don't worry, Tets-kun.. I'm fine."

Eyelids dropped midway, Kuroko couldn't believe his friend. There's always a line on how he can tolerate a situation. Blood, as important as it was defined, he stated his concern, "Yukio-senpaii, you stay right here.. I'll go get a first aid kit... I'm going to fix that up."

"Hey, I said I'm already fine.. You don't have to _—,_ " Kasamatsu tried insisting. With his senior mind, he can't let the younger guy do the job. But alas, he was thwarted instantly.

"Yukio-senpaii! What did I told you?!," the petite boy, for the second of their time, he raised his voice.

If only he was holding something, he could have already dropped the vase. Now that he remember it, this was the same voice that he use on commanding his father. It's quite demanding, he could feel every vellus hair standing out. In panic, he uttered, "I-I'll stay right here while you are getting the first aid kit.. a-after that, you're going to treat me."

The trickster didn't bother switching back to his original voice, "That's right. I'm going to treat you.. so.. just stay right there. I'll be back, I promise."

"(Hai.) Okay," brief, yet understood. Scary... but sweet. Kasamatsu never once thought that he'll be having a great friend.. it was more that he could ever asked for. With that, he never wanted to mess up again. He's going to protect this beautiful friendship... no matter what. Damn those Generation of Miracles, they won't be having their way on his friend. He swore to himself, it's a promise.

As for Kuroko who started moving, he checked the middle part of his body.. NO! Not the genitalia. His heart beat was running rampant, it was in havoc. Okay, he just succeeded on preventing himself on spouting his romantic feelings, and he's quite unsatisfied. The guilty conscience is acting up again. But it'll be more in haywire if he fess up; no way he'll be doing it. They just have gotten back from their feet. It would be improper for him, radically rude. Like hey, things are fine as it is. No need to ruin everything. What matter is, they're super close (he thought). They're cool.

Without noticing it, he had the urge to look up at the ceilings.

Confession, huh? Somebody actually did that to him.. on a hot Sunday.

* * *

 **Inline Omake (From Point 17):**

 _Sunday is the DATE - Himuro and the liberated America._

"Oi! Stop that smiling, and eat up your eggs already.. Geez, you're creeping me out," Kagami complained, despite the bright morning that has greeted them. Pieces of annoyance has been forming in his face. "It's about time you move out from my place and you're like that... well, aren't you that glad?"

This is a brother's love, Himuro thought. Kagami really had a soft heart, it's just that, his face was just simply life-threatening. Well, there's nothing he could do about it so on his signal, he reacted, "Hahaha.. chill, bro. I didn't mean to break that up to you.. I have a better reason for smiling."

The red haired stud flipped the pan that he's holding, the fluffy egg wiggle up in the air. It came back with a perfect splat inside the pan, as if it's a normal thing to do. Upon succession, he commented, "Oooh.. now that's intriguing.. aside from girls flaunting over you, I doubt there's a better thing you'll ever say."

"Of course, there is," munching up his portion, Himuro didn't wait, and talked nonchalantly. "A date with Kuroko."

* _Yeah, right.. a date with Kuroko. Very funny, Tatsuya. From all the jokes that you have said, this is by far, the worst. I mean, a date with Kuroko? How would he even—_ *

It took ten damn seconds before Kagami registered a response, "WHAAT!"

"Ah. Couldn't you be any louder than that?!," the older guy cleared out his ear, inserting his pinky inside. He could see that his unrelated young brother panicked over his dish that has scattered all over the place. He didn't laugh, though. It would make Kagami more pissed. "Anyways, you heard it right. I'll be having a date with Kuroko later."

While cleaning the place, he changed his voice to a more grumpy one, "What's your deal, Tatsuya?!"

"Woah, you're scaring me now.. I told you to chill down," Himuro responded. He's surely enjoying the show that he setup for himself.

Whereas for the hot-headed teen, he's just being natural. His reaction was purely based from his uncontrollable emotion. Tatsuya dating Tetsuya? The name tongue twister was already a headache, but for it to become a reality, it will be surely too hard for him. Not only that he can't best his brother from courting, he's just completely hands down to him.

Himuro ignored his glaring. After finishing his last bite, he resumed, "It's quite simple, Taiga... unlike you, I'll be confessing my interest to him. Though, I don't know if this, what you called that? Ah, right. Love crap... if it's one of things, then great... well, if it's not, fine. I just need to try it out.."

"Heh.. Did you feel it too? Something crazy is beating inside of you whenever you think of him."

Kagami became confused. What was his brother was saying? How did he ended up like that? He always thought that he's just being friendly with Kuroko to annoy him. This ain't happening, right? He wouldn't do such a thing to him since he told him about his feelings towards Kuroko. His brother knew how he's head over heels with him. So by dating, there is only one message that he can interpret with that. Still dazed, "T-Tatsuya, are you for real?"

"Of course I am. When did I ever lied to you?," the bangs dude, not removing his gaze to his prey, answered as playfully as he can.

"W-w-why? Since when?," riddled, Kagami started asking questions, he's checking if he's hearing everything right.

Himuro scuffled his jet inked hair, "Aaa.. you're annoying me. When did you even start yapping like that? What are you, a bi _—.._ Ugh.. You know what, I'm already full with your whining."

"Thanks for the food, Taiga," he gently placed the chopsticks from the table. "If you want to stop me, then kindly do so.."

His bags, to be exact, were at his side already. He picked it up, stating, "Once I stepped out of this house, we're back as rivals.."

Goodness.. he didn't hear anything back from Kagami. The scary beast was somewhat cornered, and doesn't know what to do. Which by the way, it irked him to the fullest. Such pathetic display should not be shared by their brotherhood. He's a coward up to the very core of his past. And he's irritated just by thinking about it.

"tch. let's stop this brother thing.. you already know that we're not going back there," his statement grew colder so that the one other should realized his sentiments. Once he get through the door, he didn't bother looking back.. he's going to be disappointed, anyway. Who knew he'll be like that to anyone. The Kagami he knew doesn't care about his surroundings. He's a wild tiger that cannot be tamed. Yeah, wild.. just like what he did to their established relationship. He was natural in being strong, regardless of the time he invested for a specific sports field.

Red haired Taiga remained wordless. He thought that his brother was right. Since he knew it quite well.. he was the reason for them to end like that.

Himuro clicked his tongue. There's nothing more he can do about his despondency. There's no way he can come up with him, after putting up on this point. Having said that, he bid his goodbye.. to the pitiful star.

XXX

Right, he's seeing star. Himuro was totally knocked out for the day. No bruises, scars or wounds though. With a quick type, he sent his message to his beloved brother.

To: Taiga

From: Himuro

Message: Kuroko dumped me...

.

He simply put his cellphone down on his side, then sighed, "Ah... this sucks."

Just when he thought that he could surprise the enigmatic teen, the one who was totally speechless was him. He really didn't know what went wrong with his romanticism. He checked everything first before moving into their date destination. His peppermint smell of his cologne, trying-to-look cool in his black jacket, neat bangs, breath of a captivating gentleman and posture, he's one hundred percent sure that he's god damn hot. He'll even extend his arms to the skies, and asked the deities why he was perfectly handsome? Call him Mr. Suave, the girls would be encircling him by now.

Ahem, moving on.

When he got there, he saw his target. And honestly, Kuroko was... a looker himself. Wearing a baggy bro tank, his thin jacket was off his shoulders (revealing his pearl white skin), and matching pair glasses of teal, how could everyone not notice him? The guy was defenseless reading some kind of serious book. Well, he could tell how drawn was he, since he immediately sat beside him, and only responded when he greeted the Phantom Sixth Man.

Setting up the mood, Himuro asked for the title of the book. 'Cracking the AP Physics 1' was the name. Okay, Physics, the knowledge of nature. But wait, that subject was not available in their first year of high school. From the furrowing of his attenuated brows, Kuroko said that he's advance reading. But again, holy guacamole, it's for preparation on College entrance exam. Let's say, he knew from Kagami that this friend of his was not having a hard time in studying. Thus, he could only face palm from this discovery. It's advance, alright.

"So.. where are we going to talk?," the trickster suddenly made his move.

Himuro, pretending to be unaltered, answered the most common thing in dating. He's going through this route as perfectly as he wanted it. He purposely sweet talk with him like they could spend some quality time before going through the main subject. Being okay, he suggested the movies and asked what genre does he like.

Surprised again, the other guy said horror, a sci-fi horror, or maybe horror under the bridge. The ladies' man could only gulped, his date was beyond unpredictable.

Though, his attempt was considerably on a scale of satisfying. His date had a good time watching the film. His adorable eyes were sparkling the whole time. Kuroko was eager on placing his hand on him and requested him to take a look, as in carefully, for what's coming next in the scene. There were demonology, bloody Mary, witches' coven on the plot. So yeah, it was the third installment of Paranormal Activity. It only became creepy for being a true to life story. But Himuro ain't such a believer so he's fine which is the complete opposite for Kagami, a big guy who's weakness was ghost (and dogs).

During their quality time, Himuro was having a skipping heart beat. He barely doesn't know why, but every time Kuroko paid his attention, he's in no function to be cool.. it melted down along with his confidence.

Of course, there are times that he's been bewitched by a beautiful lady.. that maybe he could go fetch some girlfriend. But after some time, he'll get bored once he knew their real intentions. Take this, he's no eavesdropper or so what you call those people who loves hearing things, the fact was, the other girls were just talkative. They would just go on and on with their mouth and without much thinking, they would fess up. Girls wanted him because simple, he's a boyfriend material, something they can brag about to the world. They had relationship goals which needs to be done.

Upon receiving the news, he misjudged love.. it's sickening. He avoided getting an official partner in his young stage.

"So when are you going to tell me?," Kuroko nailed a topic inside his head. It's a spot on for what he's thinking, that he had come up with a miscalculation. There's something around his point of interest that no one could explain what it was. Are they flowers? White fluffy pollen? Spark of aurora? He could not tell. It was beautiful than those he have mentioned. Only this four letter word came up to him - LOVE. Perhaps, he could not be wrong with it since when he thought of it, everything felt right. He imagined Kuroko calling him BAE.. and SHOCKS! It sent multiple tingles through out his body.

REALITY CHECK. They were already inside his flat, which by they way, much smaller than Kagami's. The two of them are secluded in his place, so no one can cause an interruption to their activity. Kuroko agreed on moving to his place for their next and final destination. Instead of going to a fancy restaurant, this bae-wanna-be wanted some privacy. He wanted to confirm his own feelings without anyone disturbing them, or maybe, he just couldn't keep his facade anymore. Either way, the teal haired guy accepted the deal, and just like he promised back then, he'll be teaching him some basics on preparing dishes (though with a limited time frame since his date had another appointment this afternoon).

"Ah..," Himuro finally reacted. The egg broke loose from his kind of opening. No matter how careful was he, this was the second time he failed on doing so. He was about to pick up (bare-handed) the scattered egg shell inside the bowl, when Kuroko stopped him. He used a knife, by using the tip of it, and nudge it out of the bowl. Next thing, his date personally demonstrate how it should be done. Placing his small yet rough (though kinda soft) hands on his own, magic made its turn. They just had cracked the egg without any mess, almost perfect... perfect if he's being normal. Damn, he was blushing like a teenage girl who got a chance of direct eye contact with his crush.

The eggs are now complete for beating so Kuroko took over, and let him watch what he's doing. It was suppose to be a simple task but if it's him, he never once thought that he'll be mesmerized. His heart was still at it, getting tired was not in its available action. The beating, it wouldn't just stop. Only one thing was clear, this person in front of him was the reason. And being him, there's nothing more to think about, he'll definitely go for it, "Kuroko, I..."

The petite boy turned his way for him. Whereas, the cool guy ran out of words again. But even then, his crush didn't look away, as if he's waiting for him.. that he won't turn away unless he said what's on his mind. So for another three seconds, he mustered up everything on his line, "Kuroko, I like you!"

 **BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!**

Damn heart, it only pumped faster.. and great his head was going badump, badump too. Well, who wouldn't be? Confessing to someone you like, which turns out to be the decisive point in your life, and whether you're cool or not, everyone ends up being fidgety.

Kuroko, for the most part, even though shocked, he looked like he's unperturbed by the whole thing. He paused for a while, and delivered his blow, "I'm _—_.. Himuro-san, I don't like you in that way."

.

It was straight to the point. He could feel the honesty inside his words. He also sensed that he was about to say sorry, just like any kind of solid rejection, but he didn't made it into that instance. Maybe it was for saving his skin consisting of manly pride, or for throwing in some kind of respect. Though, whatever it was, the only feeling he had was being wasted. All he could mutter was the simplicity of nothingness, "I see."

'Why?', 'Am I not that attractive?', or 'Am I not enough?'

He's not some hopeless fool who would just whimper like that. A mature man, as he is, he would be obliged to understand.. that he can still be the composed Himuro that everyone knew.

But still, his heart ached.. the real pain seeps through it. So tight, his chest part needed some unbuttoning. However, he liked this sensation since he's feeling it.. the symptoms of being in love. So much time had passed, he thought he ain't be experiencing it from this polluted world. For once, he'd be thankful for catching up with Kagami.. but that's all to it for him. Switching back to his sentiments, it's alright being hurt right now. He should have been prepared for the worst, he should have known how dicey his choice of interest was.

Turns out, things could be a little thrilling this way.

He won't be like Kagami the coward. He's not giving up, only because of one try.

* * *

Mark Me (Badly) - Part 2: Crosshair

It's hot, it's humid, it's stifling, it's suffocating, and it's… hot. Summer for sure is hitting high around every corner. One could see the heat waves modulating off the pavement.

During these conditions, and while Kuroko and Kasamatsu made their peace of mind, the Generation of Miracles already had their heated conversation (through group chat). Their topic pertained to the promise they had, way back from their last meeting in Middle School. These people that belong to the elites had an oath that they need to face each other, for them to see who was really the strongest of them all. But there is an additional boon once they reach the top - the right to date the Phantom Sixth Man. Only the winner can get their hands on their beloved Kuroko. The losers had no place around him so they better be leaving them, and face it like a real man. Akashi knew that everyone would agree on this kind of term, being fair and rather square. The consequence, well, they shouldn't be making moves while there is no announced winner between them.

Unfortunately, due to some circumstances, two members got injured during the process. Thus, alterations should be done. Former Teiko captain, Akashi, postponed their on going activity, and advised Aomine to get some rest. In accordance to it, the other members would not show up in the InterHigh finals.

Aomine: No way! I can still play!

Murasakibara: Mine-chin, you should listen to Aka-chin. It'll be easy for me to crush you with that condition.

Aomine: Let's get it on! I'm not afraid of you, damn it.

Akashi: Stop it already, Daiki. I'm giving you guys a favor.

Aomine: Well, I don't need your favors, Akashi.

Akashi: Look. I want to beat all of you, with your full powers. From there, we would't question who will be the real winner.

Akashi: Isn't that clear enough?

...

Some minutes after.

Aomine: Fine! Fine! I'll get a fucking rest.

Akashi: Good.

Midorima: By the way, when you said postponed, Akashi. Does this mean, we still have a chance? Nanodayo.

Akashi: Oh, Shintarou. I didn't realized how eager you became.

...

Akashi: Anyways, to answer your question. Yes.

Kise: REEALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY?!

Kise: You're so nice, Akashicchi!

Aomine: Heh. I would still be kicking your ass, idiot.

Kise: WAH! It won't happen again on the second time.

Aomine: You mean, a hundred times?

Aomine: Aren't you forgetting that the only one who can beat me is me. Huh?!

A couple of rants, from here and there.

Midorima leaved the conversation.

...

Murasakibara: Ah. Mido-chin left.

Akashi: Perfect. I have something to say regarding Tetsuya's training camp.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: BTS Meets Third Arc.

* * *

 **Main Character Perspectives** (Skipped this if not worth reading) **:**

This is a tiny section explaining their sides of the story. This will be compiled in here for some time, and let's see how far they have gotten.

 _Kuroko talks about life._

1\. (GRAY) Life was Boring.

2\. (BLACK) Life was Lonely.

 _Kasamatsu talks about himself._

1\. I am STRAIGHT.

2\. I am RESPONSIBLE.

* * *

 **Omake (MORE!):**

 _Decaying Friendship - Supporting Characters Edition (Multiple Parts)._

1\. Stone Quarters via Tatsuya Himuro

2\. Lost and Found presenting Yamada Kirio

3\. Hero Time by Hayakawa Mitsuhiro

4\. Kuroko is the new addiction and Tiger goes Skooma featuring Kagami Taiga

5\. By the law of Broseph and Love Panic! (with Yukio's contribution), Kasamatsu Jirou

6\. My Kohai should not be this Cute from Kiyoshi Teppei

 _New Cameos - The Other Universe besides basketball_

1\. The Defeated.. ? - a shrimp that can fly like a crow

2\. Dump by a Yuri.. ? - supposed-to-be canon pairing from the manga, he plays a musical instrument

3\. Do you believe in Aliens, Time travelers and Espers? Well, how about Ghosts?.. ? - the title speaks for itself, and very obvious

Updates from other personalities. Skipped unto the next chapters (they are to be expected for the next Arc, though not all).

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **About Yukio Kasamatsu:**

1\. Tell a story of him being a disciplinary committee member. (Maybe some other time).

2\. Narration about his close friend, the one who called him in a very short manner. (skipped, some other time)

 **Event Alteration:**

1\. Summer training camp was switched after the ending of InterHigh - well, if you're into the details, then you might probably think the time interval between the matches. In this series, it has been purposely shortened. Now, sorry about that. I really don't know the schedules in Japan tournaments, I just went off with the story without probably much thinking about it (though, I can fix it if I had the time).

2\. There must have been a history gap. I don't know what comes first from the character bible but I just made it like that for the story.

 **Chapter Details:**

1\. Title has been revised from: Protagonists were supposed to be WEAK.

2\. Full story about Kagami and Himuro - divided into two chapters. From the current tides, Kuroko didn't get to hear their story since Himuro just confessed, and they forgot to talk about it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Woah, it's been a long time since I checked this site. The other stories I'm following are still not updated since the last time that I read them (three months, six months?). Sigh. I wanted to read the next chapters.

Oh hey there. I'm back. What to say? Err, just keep hanging in there. As long as I'm alive, this fanfic would be too. There's so many things that could happen and I'm excited to write them (as a matter of fact, I'm unto my next chapter while I have the time). Takao would finally debut his interaction with Kuroko and Midorima during the training camp. Imayoshi, Wakamatsu and Sakurai would also be joining in, sooner or later.

By the way, there are still many secrets inside this series. I would likely spoil some, but on random moments. First off, the over-protectiveness of Kuroko's father. His reason will be revealed in the last parts.

Well, I think that's it for me. Like what's written beforehand, please do write your reviews, and if you're enjoying this, don't forget to click the favorite and follow buttons. Ciao!


	22. Point 19

**A/N:** Now rolling, Dog Days Arc. Rather, the star Sirius is the dog's nose which is another term for Summer. It's going to be a fun, fun, fun escapade with everyone. To start things off, another secret agenda will be made between the Generation of Miracles regarding Kuroko's training camp, whereby Midorima's team will be present on it (as scripted from the series). By the way, the (...) sign represents unknown seconds of pause. Also, I didn't put in much description/actions on the group chat since it would take many text, and just let my readers use their imagination on it. Teehee.

Anyhow, here's the next update for BTS (below a flashback)...

 _Warning: There will be shits. Please do not tolerate such behaviors in real life._

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Graduation Day, the time to establish an oath...

"Whoever wins the competition will have the right to date Tetsuya," mismatched eyes, Akashi spoke with confidence.

Oh, how he loved the reactions from his teammates, as if they shouldn't have been staggered by his statement. Like how long are they gonna keep up with their lies? The very person they're longing for was already gone. Not even one of them made a move, lest a sexual assault. So, what's this? They respect each other feelings? That they have already gone goody-goody with each other.. now when did that happened? _**Kindly bring some razors to him, and he'll be throwing it at them._

He doesn't need their personal beliefs, the red haired menace only want some sort of revolution. 'Cause God, it'll be too easy for him if he's the only one who's going for the gold. Now, how will he proclaimed his supremacy if nobody even tried. And how will they taste the true meaning of being defeated by an absolute being? It's not mere fictional, he's somewhat assured that the other guy also like him, the normal eyes might be a little deceiving on the outside but as far as he can tell, beneath those beautiful orbs were hidden affection towards him.. he can just feel it. This urged him, it was his intention to tease the Phantom Sixth Man, make him break on his own. Count all his selfless endeavors, he's enjoying every little thing that Kuroko did.

Sheesh, his libido was acting high up again (just by thinking of him). As his audience remained petrified from his declaration, he gave himself a pleasure of continuing, "Well, if you guys don't like the word 'date', then let's switch it to something else.." He redirected his glance to Aomine, "oh, right.. I know what you guys want."

"Whoever wins the competition will have the right to fuck Tetsuya," there, he said it, proudly. It was not the time to be modest when they're all hormonal teenagers who can just have fun while they're young. He never felt so liberated just by saying those vulgar words.. so refreshing. He could be this rebellious for the sake of his love. He would do everything, and anything.. that's how important Kuroko was.

Bulking muscles, the tan skinned guy rushed over to their captain, grabbed his shirt and pulled him upward, "YOU! I'm only keeping up with you because of Tetsu.. NOW, THAT HE'S GONE.." Hurt was already building up as he mentioned it, "Now, that he's gone. Let me tell you this, straight.. Akashi, you're an asshole! I hate your guts, I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

"Well, what coincidences. So do I..," Akashi replied, almost in an instant. His definite glares pointed towards his soon-to-be ex-subordinate.

Aomine was pissed, in full bar. Tetsu, his already labeled as former best friend, should not be handled like a lifeless prize. The way he said things, it's very fluent, not caring if it's entirely humiliating. Like hell, he would accept what he had said. It's offensive, and preferably, he wouldn't forgive him for saying delicate matters in front of many people. He may looked the opposite of a respectable man, but he knew from his experience of what is moral and not (thanks again, Mr. Polite), "You don't know—"

"Come on, Daiki.. stop playing dumb. It's so obvious that you also had a thing with Tetsuya," unflinching, Akashi never once showed any crumble of fear, despite the on-going pyhsical harassment hang unto him. Contrary to it, he actually felt so alive in their situation. He's loving the expression of the pretentious teen who, in what he really think, also want his dick to be inside a sweet, smoking hot, tight cheeks (below parts) of his love.

They might be forgetting the other members, Kise already made his cut, who is also in-doubt of his aggressive uptake, "Aominecchi.. is it true?"

Raising his voice, though, it has always been for him, he distributed the same rage, "Che! Don't listen to him, bastard."

"Mine-chin is also.. (munch).. (munch).. a tsundere, just like Mido-chin," the purple haired giant also butted in, along with his graduation umaibo snack, pizza flavored. He could only care less what's happening right now. Kuroko left without a single word, no parting snack (anpan perhaps) for him, which is kinda sad.

"I AM NOT," swift on the sides, Oha-asa fanatic, Midorima rushed through the insult.

Meanwhile, the blonde model was getting confused from all the revelations. He couldn't believe, well, he sensed the marginal affection, but to think that they wanted a fuck with Kurokocchi, to his KUROKOCCHI, his brain clanked out of insanity. He couldn't find the right words to what he's feeling, and left him with simple accusations, "You too, Midorimacchi?"

Much from his denial, the green haired glasses guy suddenly broke out with his stance. He's not sure why, maybe some sort of contrition that he didn't do anything to make Kuroko stay. At least, for once, he could have supported him when he was all worn out from them. Yet, he remained neutral, he only cared for his own security, even though his heart was screaming... he wanted (personally) to heal him from his sorrow. "I—"

Along the loose banter, Aomine carried on his annoyance, "Tsun-what?!.. Oi, Kise.. is he fucking with me?!"

* _This isn't going anywhere_ ,* the red haired midget remorse internally.

Oh no, he's not enjoying the view from the top, although, the scenery made him look down to the other guys. But being choked? No deal. He's an 'S', so it should be the other way around. By then, he grabbed the aggressor's hand, applied some force into it, and leered, "Tetsuya is going to be mine.. I will beat all of you in the competition. You guys, got that?"

Aomine put him down, not because he's threatened but from what his captain has said, "Dude, are you hearing yourself? Wha—. Are you gay?"

"Does it matter? I like Tetsuya, and I'll be winning over him," Akashi grinned, he doesn't care if he's labeled as one. He's handsome, hot (sexy), intelligent and the most important, absolute. No one can ever defy him if he's the winner of everything. Heavens have already bow down to his gallant figure.

Coming from the sidelines, Murasakibara enlisted himself inside the fray, "Ah. Aka-chin, I also like Kuro-chin."

"ME TOO! Me too-ssu," Kise, being the most open in them, he's a voluntary Kuroko lover. This person doesn't value whispers around the globe.. what matters to him are those people that he loved. And the biggest factor, he's actually serious about it, whether it be perceived as a joke.

After him, Akashi involuntarily face his view to their vice-captain. He's somewhat sure that the other guy would blurt out, that he needed some redemption for his secret feelings.

Midorima, for the love of Christ, he opened his god damn mouth, "I just want this over.. but i-it's not like—"

"So are you IN, Daiki? Or are you that afraid to lose to me?," their captain already get him, might as well, move on with the last order. His gaze is onto the sharpest pierce, making him look like he's intimidating. And his aura.. he's producing lots of nerve-wrecking particles around him.

Ok, it's final. He loathed them. Aomine didn't find any friendship from any of them, besides Tetsu (and Momoi). Going to different schools is a great idea, he's in full agreement with that kind of term.. but not for the additional purse. He quickly scanned to each one of them, and uttered, "You guys are unbelievable."

"Tetsu doesn't belong to any of you guys. He—"

"He belongs to you?," Akashi corrected him, an eye brow raised for his sneaky suspicion.

The identified ganguro wanted to yell.. he wanted to scream that their way of thinking was effin' wrong. But if he do that, he would be a complete idiot for falling into that menace's trap.

On his mind, he started looking for Tetsu. He wanted.. wait. What does he really want?

When he think about it, the picture that he's trying to portray was unclear. His popsicle eating enthusiasts? His NBA shoes shop-mate? His beddy-bye company (through the phone)? His partner? His best friend? Or something higher than friendship? Ugh, he doesn't know. So to his dismay, he exclaimed, "If I WIN, each one of you should step aside and don't bother us anymore.. it will be none of your business on how will I deal with Tetsu."

Bravo! Bravo! Akashi would like to clap for his extreme denial. Call Sebastian, and he would order a snapdragon for him. Sarcasm aside, he favored something from the earlier statement, "What a nice idea, Daiki.. we can actually add that up to the rules."

Since they're already on the regulations, and in point of fact, he's anticipating the subject, "How about this.. No one should make a move to Tetsuya while there is no declared winner among us."

"I agree-ssu!," Kise raised his right hand, as if he's been called in for attendance.

"Whoever dare to violate this will be punished by yours truly," Akashi grin through it.

Among them, only Kise was flustered. The rest of the guys, their eyes were already set for the objective. None of them questioned if some other team would snatch away the trophy.. like come on, they're the best players in Japan right now. Everyone had knelt down before them, no doubt about it.

As for each other, the word 'trust' was inapplicable to their newly established oath. They have never trusted each other in the first place. It's only on their instincts.. recognition of some sort. Winner beside a fellow winner. Of course, they're going to feel that unknown sensation. They're kin, in terms of strength.

By whole, it's a swearing between men.. well kinda. And by men, they tend to keep up with their words.

As the Emperor Eye holder sensed this vibe, he didn't took the time to prolong their bloody hankering. Without any warning, he turned his back, then just like that, he dismissed the meeting, "I think we have no more objection in here.. see you guys on the competition."

.

Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara turned their face away at each other. Like, there is no more means of proper connection anymore. They can not, and there will be no chance they would reach at their respective wall of ego. There's a visible yellow sign of stop, keep out, and do not cross.

In sync of brain wavelength, though different in calling, they contemplated on one thing, * _Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya is mine, alone._ *

* * *

Bring-a-Lotion

"Hey Shin-chan! Whatcha doin'?," black in his hair, a guy in his tender age of being a teenager, he took a peek over a shoulder of his eccentric teammate.

The aforementioned guy, meanwhile, almost got a shriek to his surprise. Multitude of shock gathered around his shoulders, like someone who's going to pee. Just before he was called, an innocent smile was released by him. Well yeah, it's the truth. Tsundere guy had his moments like this, whether he hide it or not. There's this important news that made him act like that... coming from none other than the secret of the elite group, Generation of Miracles.

Nobody should be mistaken, though. He's not happy because he hang up on them. Rather, he got his confirmation on his inquiry. A chance to win back Kuroko, again.

Midorima tried. He tried to hold back his inner desire while he's on his phone, * _This is bad...this is bad. This is bad.. this is just bad._ *

First he was shaky, his lips going zigzag on its direction. Then, his hands.. he attempted to cover his mouth for its deformed, pure state. But fortunately for him, bliss took over. His finger tapped the leave action from their group conversation, and instead, let himself be delighted. He never felt so relieved in his entire life. If confidence permits him, he actually wanted to shout. He wanted to scream out his feelings, once and for all.

"You!," he started moving back to the physical existence. Dang, it was only seconds. He could have lasted, for God only knows how minutes it should be. And so, he was annoyed with his response, "Have I never told you to not sneak out on me while I am on my phone? Nanodayo."

Takao Kazunari, he is the easy going point guard of his current team and a self-declared friend of his. Speaking of him, this guy knew his reaction quite well. Surely, he's going to jest over him again. For the fact that they were together the whole time, he's not going to let this pass, "Heh. Is this from your friends again, Shin-chan?"

"G-Gah," the green haired guy tripped (on the provocation). His mind refused on the matter of being associated with them, "No! They're not."

* _Silly, Shin-chan. You're really so easy to read_ ,* Takao played with the mood even more. "Then, is this about Kuro-chan?"

He rested his hands behind his head, and continue, "Well, I really can't blame you.. Kuro-chan is totes adorbs."

"Mind your own business, Takao," it's all he could say.. even though he didn't understand the slang term which actually has meaning of 'totally adorable, and hence, irresistibly grabbable'. The important note is that Midorima swayed out of the tsundere path. He wanted to change (for Kuroko) after all, right?

"Oh," surprised, the hawk-eyed player arride with it. Of course, he shouldn't be interfering his personal affairs. Whether he liked the Phantom Sixth Man or not, he's in no particular position to be inside the loop. He can't keep on fooling himself that he's a considered friend of Midorima. Of someone that he admired, he's nothing but a teammate. Takao didn't even know if he had been acknowledged by him. It's quite scary, if not. Because he hoped for it. For a prodigy to appear in front of his eyes, it would like be a great honor to be beside him... to play along side with a godly skill of long ranged shots. Woah, just by thinking about him, it made his body hair to stand up. What's more if he was treated as companion. It would totally be wicked, he thought.

Without him realizing, he already dropped his guard. The green haired megane guy tapped his shoulder, "Oi, what are you spacing out for? We're going back to practice."

"Of course," Takao responded, trying to hide his sentiments. If he was only.. well, never mind. Positivity is one of his main weapon so he's going to stick for it. He would not forget that they will be having a summer training camp, and they're going to be together again; meaning, more time with his, err, Shin-chan. That's what matters to him, for now.

XXX

In the intervening period of time where the sharpshooter was present earlier, the conversation carried on with their next agenda. Whatever on their mind while inside their own realm, for sure, they have their opinion about each other. Thanks to technology, they didn't have to see their respective annoying faces. Regardless of their circumstances, they needed to be updated.

Here's the continuation:

Midorima leaved the conversation.

...

Murasakibara: Ah. Mido-chin left.

Akashi: Perfect. I have something to say regarding Tetsuya's training camp.

Kise: What about his training camp-ssu?

Akashi: Well, apparently their team will go the beach.

 _Aomine is typing..._

Kise: Wow! I wanna come! I wanna come!

Kise: I wanna see Kurokocchi in his trunks only.

Kise: I wanna put some lotion on his milky smooth back.

Kise: Then, we're going to bash a watermelon, and eat it together right after.

Akashi. Ryouta, stop. I am not finished.

Aomine: Shit. Kise you're so fast.

Murasakabira: Ah. I want watermelon.

Kise: You get me, Murasakibaracchi?

Akashi: I said stop.

Kise: Right.

...

Aomine: Heh. Now, your training menu is tripled. XD

Kise: No, please. I'm going to take a rest, right? TT-TT

Akashi: Of course, that is a given, after his downtime. And for you Daiki, I'll let Satsuki confiscate your Mai-chan.

Kise: I'm dead.

Aomine: HEY! That's hitting low, Akashi.

Murasakibara: Lol. That's what you get for making fun of Aka-chin.

Akashi: Anyways, as I was saying.

Akashi: Tetsuya will be on the beach. And personally, I would like to pay a visit too.

Aomine: Boy, he really has no shame.

Kise: Shhh.

Aomine: Don't you shhh me, bastard.

...

Akashi: They're going in *place is not mentioned*, two days after.

Akashi: And it's not only their team who's going in there. Shutoku will too.

Kise: Waaaah. Midorimacchi will get all the fun. That's unfair-ssu!

Murasakibara: Cheating. Mido-chin is cheating.

Murasakibara: Aka-chin. What are we going to do about it?

Aomine: That's right, Akashi.

Akashi: I have already planned this out. No worries.

The operation is quite easy—surveillance. Nope, they won't rely on remote CCTVs. Those machines don't act, they don't have laser beams to hit the bad guys when they see that something is wrong. For them to make their Kuroko safe from anomalies, they have to be around the perimeter. And that's where they come in. Akashi already rented a room beside the Seirin team. It is exclusive only to them and no one will know the identity of who rented the room. Talk about power and connections, anything is possible to him.

As for his team, he let Reo facilitate their team's practice.

Akashi: I already inform your team, Atsushi, you can accompany me on our trip.

Aomine: Hey! Don't tell me you're joking, Akashi? Aren't you forgetting about us?

Kise: Yah. How about us, Akashicchi?

Akashi: For the second time, haven't I told you guys to lay down in bed and take a rest? You are both injured.

Akashi: I'm only.. concerned.

Aomine: Bullshit! I'm not that retarded.

Aomine: I can still walk, you know.

Aomine: Come on. We're only checking on Tetsu, right? It's not like we're going to practice in there.

...

Akashi: Fine. You got a point. You can come.

Aomine: Now we're talking.

Akashi: But, Ryouta. You will get yourself a break. Understand?

Kise: Eh?

Akashi: Besides, your captain won't let you go out with your condition.

Kise: Then..

Murasakibara: Kise-chin. Give up.

 _Aomine is typing..._

Kise: I'll make Kasamatsu-sempaii as my proxy.

...

 **SHING!** Commercial break, well, to be exact, from the other side, there were two close friends who were supposed to part ways. When suddenly, his naso-ocular reflex took place, "Acheeew!"

"Yukio-senpaii?," a certain teal haired guy got worried immediately. His baby blue orbs painted this kind of reaction.

For reassurance, Kasamatsu skin his teeth, and uttered, "I'm fine.. I'm fine. I'm not sick."

"You worry too much, Tets-kun," he grabbed his friend's hair, then ruffled it. Oh no, he's giggling too much. A sign when a person was truly happy right now. He mumbled, "Heh. Like father, like son."

He pouted. Kuroko didn't have to act anymore, since he's comfortable around him, "I'm not like my Papa.. take that back."

"Haha.. right. It was a joke," the raven haired captain surrendered his hands. He wanted to tease him more but after realizing an image of an angered Tets-kun, he thought that it was scary. Now, would he prefer something like that? Of course not, instead, "You're one of a kind, Tets-kun.. I'm very glad to have you."

Crap. He was thinking aloud.

By telling that cheesy line (unconsciously), three choices pop out in his imaginary window. Choice Number 1: Run away, as fast as he can. What he said was very, very embarrassing for a guy. It was embarrassing than being caught by your mom, and you're actually relieving yourself (from eroticism). Like it's only a common need for the male perspective. Choice Number 2: Pull out a pun. Tell him that you're only joking again, and you only want to caught him off guard. But then again, Ignite Pass is easy to be executed (gulp). Choice Number 3: Blush very hard, which in turn, it occurred, almost, though yeah, naturally.

The other guy was pinkish in his cheeks too. And to him, he appreciated it and made him do his thing, "Same goes for me.. I was lucky to have a Yukio-senpaii at my side."

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH', that was screaming inside his mind. He could die only from his honest words. It was too much of VANILLA TIMES!

...

Going back to the Generation of Miracles, three of the participants made the same response.

Akashi, Aomine and Murasakibara: What?!

Akashi: Ryouta, do you have any (single) idea on what you're saying?

Kise: Of course-ssu!

Aomine: If this is one of your nonsense, Kise. I'll go directly at your place right now and smack you in your face.

Kise: That is too cruel, Aominecchi! Oh! Oh! Or is that you're only missing me.. that's why you wanted to come in my place?

Aomine: Fuck. Who would miss your creepy face?

Kise: Kurokocchi? Ehe.

Murasakibara: Haizaki. Ehe.

Aomine: Haha, right. Another smack in his face.

Kise: Waah! You're both mean to me. I don't like Haizaki, at all.

Akashi: Ryouta, you're not answering my question.

Kise. Ah right.. about that. Sorry.

...

Kise: You guys know that he's my sempaii.. and I respect him. He's also a friend of Kurokocchi, well, that's what he told me.

Kise: You may not know this, Akashicchi but sempaii doesn't like Midorimacchi.

Kise: It's the same with Murasakibaracchi and Aominecchi. He told it directly to them.

Akashi: Your point?

Kise: Now why would he say that? He could have a reason, right?

Murasakibara: Kasa-chin likes Kuro-chin. He could not just admit it, though.

Akashi: I can see that.

Aomine: It's very obvious.

Murasakibara: Like you're one to admit, Mine-chin.

 _Aomine is typing..._

Kise: I'm not fine with it. Sempaii and Kurokocchi getting closer and closer? I don't want it to happen.

Kise: Please do something about it, corner him during the trip.

...

Everyone had their true colors. It's only waiting for a time, a situation, a place, or maybe a person, for it to shed from its protective layer called as the front. At most, it contains the very corrupted behavior inside a person.. it's been stocked up within, for a long time. It reeks off a many unpleasant things. For a prodigy like Kise, it's extreme jealousy. He's not a happy person when someone is much closer to his dear.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles were not surprised, despite the fact.

Akashi: I understand.

Akashi: Your request is granted.

Kise: Thanks, Akashicchi. I'll do something to make him come.

Murasakibara: Kise-chin is creepy.

One by one, they all logged out with their own thoughts on their mind.

Somehow, they felt secure when it's only about them. The world only revolves around them. Anything or anyone beside them are merely stone no.1, stone no. 2, and so on, in their play. Their standing is that they had the biggest role in Kuroko's development. Because, needless to say, the Generation of Miracles was created by him. They accepted the title since they have him as their foundation. Everyone worked even harder, because of him. So if there is someone who will be chosen as his partner for life, it got to be one of them.

Strictly no outsider allowed. Like what they did to the Ogiwara Shigehiro who's getting all chummy with their Phantom Sixth Man. Their eyes flinched, its mode turned into a beast as they witnessed this guy carelessly fling his arm into Kuroko's shoulder. Then, what?! He smelt Kuroko like it's nothing, telling everyone surrounding them that he's on the same odor since the last time that they met.. the nerve of this mandarin jester. Of course, Kuroko would not say any discomforting words, he's subjected to be nice. Well, he's polite after all.

BUT! He didn't stop there. He invited, no, in fact, he forced the teal haired guy to be with him for a whole day. Akashi as their spokesperson, he told this Ogiwara Shigehiro that they had a practice after the current event. He still insisted, though. Which in turn, it made, again, he pressed their Kuroko to say please. For a game, he already hit the jackpot but for the number one punishment on the list.

And so, they let him for the first time.

Since the second time was the last. They broke him, crushed him, and humiliated the guy in their finals. It's only fitting for stone no. 32, he should be blown into the dust for assuming a main role.

XXX

Ah, summer. How many times do people have to complain about it? Stating the obvious, everyone would say that it's hot. No one could blame them, either way. It would make one person to be all sticky from his own sweat.. sweat which from all we know are dirt inside our body. Also the smell, on some usual occasion, a person could acquire a dangerous weapon called as the bomb... very explosive, indeed. Last but not the least, energy drain. From this situation, one could not do anything worthwhile, and cursed the sun for being a blazing sun.

'Jajajajajaja,' marching, a group of boys initiated a set of tune in their seat. It was freaking quiet inside their bus, that's why they did it. 'Jajajajajajaja.'

Koganei, the cat mouthed (monkey looking) guy, continued their stance, "An instinctive situation; searching for a reason to fight, this imitation. Light flows out from the darkness; destroy your captured self."

They were singing 'Catal Rhythm' by OLDCODEX. The first parts were in English accent so Kagami's head turned into their way. He thought that Japanese songs really do have English lyrics inside it, which is kinda not bad. If only he knew the song, he could have joined them since they seem to be having fun. Now that he think about it, his mind shifted to the person in front of him.. is he listening too?

One, two.. *Insert FX for a very surprised MAN*

His heart almost dropped from his seat.

Kuroko was already looking at him, more like peeking at him. And he's not even on a sorry face for his sneaky approach, "Kagami-kun."

Apparently, he _was_ observing his Light for some quite of time. He still didn't know anything about him. He's not getting over from the tension between his two friends on their first get together. Yes, they're good right now, but he won't know that in the future. The only source he had was from his unrelated brother, yet he didn't get anything from him.. since he confessed. Speaking of this courage driven event, Kuroko couldn't contemplate the reason of his sudden movement.

Does he look like a girl? His answer is a big NO! First of all, he had no boobs, and really, he did not wished for one. Then, his face, he looked at it, stare at it, and touched it everyday after that incident. His comment - normal. It seems average to his brooding, nothing extra ordinary at all. Or is this about his height again? If that's his basis, then, he would totally reject him. It's a direct insult for him.

The teal haired guy wanted to believe that he might be joking again, but as a specialist in human behavior, or it's just his instincts, this Himuro guy seems serious. And for that, he doesn't know why. Like there's so many person out there that is so much better than him. For sure, many girls are looking up to him. Whereas for someone like him, he's not attractive for a guy. No sign of any girl that took an interest to him. He didn't get any chocolates at Valentines day, only obligatory ones from Momoi and leftovers from the Generation of Miracles. Speaking of Momoi, she's just considerate with him. No particular reason for her to like him.

He sighed. He can't figure it out.

Upon looking at Kagami, he beamed out a wide U-shaped lips. This made him realize something, he guessed that he should just know his Light on his own. And he's confident this time.. since he's not alone in his fight anymore. There's someone who's more than willing to be at his back, no matter what. With that notion, there's no more holding him on opening himself to his team.

"W-w-what is it, Kuroko?," the red haired stud was clearly stuttering, maybe from the shock (he's still cute on his default face).

By default, he was straight in his statement, "I'm excited to _play_ with you again. I'm looking forward to it."

Some kind of word is misunderstood, and his chest suddenly tighten, * _Play. Play? As in play with what? And he's looking forward to it?*_

 **Toooooooooooooooooooooooooot**. **Tooooooooooooooooooooooooot. Tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!**

Doctor, the heart rate dropped. Okay, time of death: xxxxday, xxx. x, xxxx xx:xx:xxx.

Coming to their seat was the Iron Heart of the Uncrowned Kings, with of course, there's a grin in his face feature, "Ah, he's no longer with us."

"Did I say something wrong?," Kuroko faced his older colleague as if nothing was wrong.

* _If only he could smile_ ,* Kiyoshi, preoccupied in his thoughts, he tried pulling out a crack, "Maybe he's looking forward to it.. on his second life."

There were a couple of seconds before the message has been processed.

"That won't do.. we still need him in Winter Cup," the petite boy had a serious tone on it, his eyes are likely determined. Without further ado, he moved out from his seat, and started pulling back his partner to reality. He didn't even think twice on using his secret move - blowing his own air to his target's ear. Kiyoshi chuckled from his stilling position.. boy, he was having fun.

*Insert growling tiger sound*

"K-Kuroko!," he uttered out his name for the familiar stimuli that has been registered inside his brain.

But as soon as he grasped the situation that he's in, the adorable face of his man-crush was actually closer than he ever thought. However, in lieu of causing wildly unthinking behavior, he was enthralled by the benevolent figure. Those seductive lips were only inches away from him, and he had the knack of licking it. And he's more than willing to give him his very first kiss. His fiery eyes burned into that direction.

"Kagami-kun? Are you okay?," the teal haired guy placed his hand to his partner's forehead.

The ardent gaze suddenly deformed into a swirling state. After the numerous attacks, Kagami had no idea what's happening to him.. he's going crazy.

Kiyoshi, on the other hand, he took part in the scene. "Let me."

Kuroko removed his hand as instructed, then the older guy placed his, and commented right away, "Oooooh, he's hot, alright."

"Hey Kagami. Wanna go back?," he surveyed around, and in actuality, he got the attention of everybody that's inside the bus. He got the good grasp in the situation, being a senpai (older colleague) and all. Also, he's an overprotective guy when it comes to his teammates. "You can catch up to us when you're fine already."

But then again, this is Kiyoshi who wanted fun to be inserted in every session they had. What's more, he had took a great liking to their one-and-only specialist, "And don't worry. I'll be Kuroko's light in your absence."

The last statement rang inside Kagami's head, multiple times.. almost life-damaging. It's a noteworthy role that is given to him by his man-crush. To be replaced, means a great lot to him. It's a sacred chance for being close to Kuroko. And he can't just let it be snatched by some senior, only because of his spacing out. NO! Not ever. His growl, this time, was serious, "I'm fine. I'm not sick."

Iron Heart Teppei was disappointed, but he smiled, either way. Before he could inquire again, Riko already made an intervention, using her analytical powers. She scanned the status of their Ace, and check that there's nothing wrong with his body.. the numbers were at its peak. She, then commented, "It must be the heat."

Summer heat, he wanted to confirm that to his whole team, "Right."

"Be sure to re hydrate yourself, Kagami. It's important," next in line, his captain eyed him for a second. His moment to shine in singing was interrupted, when the old bastard, not just once, but twice, he shouted for the same reason.. which is obviously, the oblivious Kuroko. He would not point that out, right? Integration within the team was needed. They can't sacrifice their team play, because of their awkward relationship.

Each one of them started circling around him, as if they've forgotten the heat problem.. since they're all just worried to their basketball idiot. You know what they say, he's only a genius inside the court, but when it comes to the outside world, he's the Bakagami that they know. Koganei spoken Mitobe's concern for him, as usual. While Izuki was only waiting for a reliable word to make out for his pun. By the way, he's been diligently logging his entries to his very own pun notes. It was something he could be proud of, well, only to him. Lately, he's been getting too many ideas for a single target, Kagami. It must be because of his developing Japanese adaptation.

Unbeknownst to them, the Phantom Sixth Man already had the cure for the bewildered Tiger - his very own Pocari, "Kagami-kun. Here's my drink. You can have it."

There was a moment of air-conditioned silence. Not sure what reaction to be made.

Despite it, the Unshrinking Kuroko continued with his caring stance, "I only took a small portion on it."

Roses, Gazania, Passion flower, Plumeria, Chrysanthemum, Dahlia, Orchids, Tulips, and oh God, these were flower effects overload. He politely blushed within the scene, "Okay."

It was an innocent opportunity, an indirect kiss. Maybe, he would smell the lid first if there are any remains of Kuroko's sweet saliva. Then, instead of hard contact, he would imagine the real, soft plumps that he inspected earlier. Insert his tongue inside it and twirl around to find the wet spot. Ooooh, he's having a hard time, below his pants.

"(Chotto matte!) Hold on a second!," he would not certainly allow it.. not in his watch. Kiyoshi felt the urge. He was disturbed from their Ace's internalization. Like, he could feel the malice from the simple act.

But more like, he's envious with their close relationship. Well, it's only a secret for now of how he liked the teal haired guy. So for the nonce, he grabbed the drinking material, and taste it for himself.

 ***GULP. *GULP. *GULP.**

He brooded victory for his bold move. Though, he's always great for showing it.. take Riko, Hyuuga and their meanest look. For the others, they only drew weird conclusions. Like, it should be the other way around. It's not their senpai who should be the most energetic within them.

Anyways, he performed his signature smile, and after finishing his selfish portion, he then, gave it back, "There. It's safe."

"Here, Kagami. You can drink it now," it was a direct flesh-to-flesh interaction. Kiyoshi enclosed his hand to let him properly secure the bottle.

For once, he could be emotional in front of many people. Kagami just lost the chance. It was already in there, and he didn't jump for it immediately. The path for another road to a man's heart was absolutely right there, very visible in his eye sight. One grab, and he had what he desired.. no breaking feelings involved. Oh, how did he let it end like this? Such a shame, his man soul was.

He steeled his face, and just drink the hell out of the ordinary refreshment. Though, deep inside of him, there was a screaming, * _NOOOOOOOOO!_ *

XXX

 **One crunch.** A certain feature was implanted to the side of his right eye. **Two, three, four, and five crunches.** Another one appeared below his left cheeks. By this on-going dismay, he started tapping his right foot which results to almost nothing but building up a negative momentum. **Six to twelve crunches.** His eyes twitched with anticipation, crossing his arms in the process. And in an instant, the third dart materialized in his sun-kissed neck. He could not torment the condition that he was in.

For everyone's information, Aomine came in the earliest to their agreed time and place.

"Are you pissed, Mine-chin?," the purple haired giant was the second, and the one beside him for almost like ten minutes. The crunching sound was obviously coming from him. Since he was consuming his salted potato chips (brand name not mentioned), with its renowned crispy texture.

The two didn't like the idea of being late when their previous captain was involved. They knew the term - better be safe than sorry.

But no, he wanted to curse the heavens! Akashi (the psycho) ordered everyone to be in there, sharp! Gah. Sharp his annoying face.

"Isn't that obvious?!," he exclaimed. By the way, there is one more cause of his boiling blood.. the proxy. Yes, they heard it right. Kasamatsu will be joining, out of his big, elderly concern.

Well, isn't that great? He fell (completely) inside their trap. Without him knowing, he was betrayed by his own teammate. He will be toyed, he will be punished by the hands of the Generation of Miracles.

He's paying for the price because he wanted a place beside their Kuroko. Because he volunteered himself to be the fancy white knight.

 _Apparently, one day before the trip._ _Akashi started another conversation._

Akashi: He's coming. And he insisted to have some piece of word.

Aomine: What?! Well, bring it on.

Murasakibara: Eh. Now, my appetite is gone.

Murasakibara: I guess one less snicker for it.

Akashi: We'll not include Ryouta since he's resting right now.

Aomine: Alright. One less chatterbox.

...

Kasamatsu: Hello. This is Kasamatsu Yukio. Tets-kun's friend.

Aomine: Hmph.

Murasakibara: We already know that, Kasa-chin.

Akashi: Hello there, Yukio. Welcome.

Akashi: If you may, please state your reason of coming over.

Kasamatsu: Ah, yes. I have.

...

 _Kasamatsu is typing._

Murasakibara: This could be a novel.

Aomine: Shit.

Murasakibara: Ne~, Aka-chin. Would you bring a lot of snack?

Akashi: I will.

 _Aomine is typing._

Murasakibara: Yatta! (All right!). Thanks, Aka-chin! You're the best.

Aomine: Hey, Akashi! Where's my Mai-chan?!

Akashi: You are quite welcome.

Aomine: Don't ignore me. Oi!

Akashi: It is not I who took away your gravure magazines. It's Satsuki.

Aomine: Well, you told her! Damn. Just give it back!

Akashi: No. Satsuki will keep it.

Aomine: You.. you're a shit, Akashi. Prepare yourself once I see you!

Murasakibara: I won't do that, Mine-chin.

Murasakibara: Aka-chin is a certified black belter, if you do not know.

Aomine: As if I care. I would beat him if he won't bring back my Mai-chan!

Kasamatsu: I accepted this deal because first, I'm worried on what would happen to Tets-kun. The glasses guy could not be trusted. He's too secretive. Second, I wanna watch you guys on how you operate yourselves. I want to know for myself that Tets-kun made the right choice on being friends with you lot. Third, I wanted you guys to take note of me. Get to know me also. I may not be as great, or maybe as flashy as Kise, but know this, I do things on my own judgement. I will always do what I think is right, and no one can bend that. So for the fourth, if you guys make any bad move on Tets-kun, it's on me. I'll see to it that justice is widely served. Point, it's one hell out of a lecture with me. I would move to a beating if it's not understood perfectly. Okay, I think I'm done. Any questions?

Murasakibara: It's long. .

Aomine: Akashi, you're on this.

...

Akashi: This is accepted. Yukio, there is just one thing.

Kasamatsu: Alright, what is it?

Akashi: The glasses guy is Shintarou. Midorima Shintarou.

Akashi: If you want to be known, be at least, attentive to our names.

Kasamatsu: Okay. My bad.

Kasamatsu: Anything else?

Akashi: I'm done. How about you, Daiki? Atsushi? Before we end this conversation.

Murasakibara: I have none. I will just follow you, Aka-chin.

Akashi: Daiki?

Aomine: Right, right. Just wait. I'm still reading his crap.

Akashi: Okay.

...

Aomine: Tch. I have none.

Kasamatsu: The heck!? That's it?!

Aomine: Well, I have nothing to say.. so that's it. Stupid.

Kasamatsu: Aho! Ahomine! You're the who's stupid!

Kasamatsu: We're expecting something from you. And all you said was none.

Kasamatsu: The nerve, man.

Akashi: I think we're done in here. I have no time for petty talks.

 _The group chat was terminated by the red haired menace. He only send a message right after, for the location and time of their trip._

 _For the secret plan, it was only sent to its rightful recipient._

* _Me? Stupid? That's funny, Kasamatsu_ ,* Aomine gritted his teeth. There is a logic inside his head that the one who shows up late when there is a specified time, is the one who's stupid. Stupid because it's a only a simple command, yet it was not achieved. Also, stupid because the one who is already branded as stupid, then attempt again to backfire the stupid protocol, would therefore be the real stupid between them. Stupid, isn't it?

The snack fanatic was aware of his agitation so he exempted him, "Here, only one kitkat for you."

"Ah.. thanks," he grabbed it, opened it and devoured it instantly like it's not something to be enjoyed with, inside one's mouth.

Murasakibara was about to comment, when one of the two source of Aomine's discomfort came up, "Yo."

The two nodded in unison, carefully examining the new comer. For a hot day trip, this guy seems to be fully clothed (literally). He was wearing a bonnet to the top, coming next was a sun glasses and mouth mask, turtle necked jacket, tight jeans and some snickers. His bag counted in two quantities. And last, he's on gloves, but not the thick one.

"Nice job, Kasa-chin.. you're in full stalker set," Murasakibara break the news, portraying a thumbs up. They knew it was him, well, to be simple, because of his height. He's certainly taller (by centimeters) than their previous captain. Only take note, they would not tell that directly to the face of the frightening midget. It's one step closer to hell, they tell you.

As soon as the ganguro gets the sour face, Kasamatsu removed his mask and sun glasses quite swiftly, "I AM NOT A STALKER!"

Murasakibara and Aomine noticed his decreasing voice, and the red-all-over-tints to his face. With his ever strict compliance, he voiced out his real status, "I'm just sick."

Camera zoomed in to a different person outside the three, he was walking handsomely with his summer gear of red Hawaiian Polo, and white beach short. He was nothing but hot when he wore the outdated set. Akashi was in full confidence when he get himself to be involved in the scene, "Well, that's pretty bad, Yukio."

If their sense of vision served them right, the other one looked like he's waving his hips from some kind of excitement, as he set his feet towards them. And the smile, it's on a different curve... very contrast to the normal, intimidating one. So yeah, they might just be imagining too much.

"No. I'm fine.. I took a full rest yesterday.. so I think it will come down today.. I hope," the raven haired captain defended his case. He's not going to back down, just because he has a flu. He must have acquired it before the day of their match against Touou. The stress built up so fast, and it betrayed his body as the day ended. Tets-kun didn't know about this, though. After the important event in his life, he lied for not seeing him - he said that he attended Kise for the day. He almost panicked when the other guy informed him that he'll try to visit his injured friend. So for his answer, he'll take care things in there and he should just focus on his training. Phew, he took the bait.

In part of being sick, for sure, the other one would only worry too much. And to think that his friend had a training camp the day after, of course, he would not want to be a bother.

Murasakibara talked to him, "No snacks for you, then."

* _Ugh, he's really weird_ ,* he formed the excusing face, and responded, "Right. No snacks for me."

"Tch. Lame," Aomine commented on the side way, clicking his tongue. His face all scrunched up from the pathetic outsider.

The responsible Kasamatsu let it slide. No reason to be overworked with his usual, cocky attitude. With that, he took a deep breath.

Unfortunately for him, the craziest of them all, Akashi, made his turn, "Yukio, don't hold back us down during the operation."

"I don't care how will you manage but if our cover has been blown because of you, please think of a better reason to it and do not involve us in your mistake. You should blame only yourself."

Interest of the two has been perked. They're really going to execute the plan. Murasakibara opened another potato chip (ooh, what a nice view) while Aomine whistled a playful blow.

* _Damn brat_ ,* he was annoyed. Kasamatsu tried toning down, but the expense was too high for him to handle. There's no justifiable deeds on his account, nothing but exploit. It would be foolish for a sane man to accept such terms. Thus, a funny bone was damaged through the act, "Ahahahaha. You're a funny guy, Akashi."

Raising an eye brow, the Rakuzan point guard didn't like the reaction that he received. At most, he was serious in his declaration. It has the same threat level on every assault that he has done. "And why is that?," he inquired on that point in time. With his both arms, he folded it together across his chest.

"'Cause nothing will go wrong. You're Akashi, right? Then, that means you planned this all too well so.. I have nothing to worry about," he riposted. Kasamatsu meant it when he said that he's going to do things in his rightful way. Resorting to violence would not make the world go round. Sometimes, a little understanding could do the job.

To his surprise, the mismatched eye teen walk slowly towards him. "I guess you're right," he answered, looking intently at Kasamatsu. * _Seems like my precious Tetsuya told something about us._ *

After that, he smirked. There is really nothing to worry about.

 _*Note: Aomine forgot about Mai-chan. He was too absorbed by the moment._

XXX

Another scene opened up between, one, a half-naked hot stuff, and two, a pale cherry boy. The two guys were left behind for being to slow on unpacking their belongings. Kagami, the hot stuff, he can't stop looking at his partner. Of why he's taking too long, and still not changing in his summer attire. Because of the effin' waiting, he already had a wild conceptualization. Maybe, and just maybe, he's hiding something, inside his bag. And for the truth to be told, on his peeking, the cute bluenette was actually holding it - black tight thongs.

In that kind of situation, he'll hold his partner's hand (squeeze it, oh so mildly), and informed him that he'll also wear a brief for swimming. He got a G-string, just in case.

Much to his daydreaming, the Phantom Sixth Man nervously checked on him, "Kagami-kun? Are you really sure you're alright? You got your nose bleeding."

* _Shit, summer_ * He probably doesn't know when he'll last in their training camp. It's only the first day and he's already behaving like this. Ah, dang it. Why is it that he's happy that his cool brother was turned down by Kuroko? And is this for real, he's expecting that he had some kind of chance for it? Just, what the hell is happening to him?

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Meanwhile, beside their room, there were four guys who where, undeniably, disturbed on the screen that they're looking at. The Generation of Miraculous Stalkers implanted a hidden camera (plus a device that can catch audio) inside the Seirin team's place. It was before the team arrived, and their control room has been setup for operation. They have multiple screens for the different areas like indoor basketball field, bathing area, hallway, lounge, mess area, and a little view from the beach.

"Let me guess, you get undressed because you think you can compete with Kagami?," it was Kasamatsu who asked the question.

"Of course, not! I-it's just hot!?," he retaliated. Aomine couldn't hold off his sensitive self.

Eyelids half dropped, "Right. Even though we have an AC inside our room."

Upon reacting, he heard a reply of 'It's still hot!' He, then, turned his attention to the other guy. There were small amounts of mess around him, particularly from his Snacku, Nova, and Lays that he's eating at the same time. Goodness, he's becoming of a mother hen because of their attitudes, "Murasakibara, mind your snacks. They're scattered all over the place.. geez."

It was a piss(ed) party. The purple haired giant doesn't even have the bored look on his watch. "You're not Aka-chin.. I will not listen to you."

"Atsushi, Yukio, keep quiet," as for Aka-chin, he was so focused on the scene. Something bad is really happening in there. Everyone could see the deadly aura that he's releasing.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Back with the two boys, Kagami was backing out from his position. Yes, he was the one who's on the retreating stance. As if he's the one who's being assaulted, and had that inkling of covering his bare chest (a.k.a. the man boobs, an important artifact inside the bara community).

"Kagami-kun, please don't move too much.. how would I wipe your stain like that if you're running away," Kuroko demanded his plea. He's crawling en route to him, from their current position. The red haired stud realized that his partner was already in his summer clothing, a light, thin (no sleeves) jacket and soft blue trunks. The top wasn't zippered so he could freely roam his staring full of lust unto his milky, soft skin.. and the buds, he could get a glimpse of that pinkish spot. He gulped, "I-I-I-I can d-d-do it on my own, Kuroko."

Rather shaky, Kuroko managed to top him, "We already have done this before, Kagami-kun. What are you shying for?"

His heart sped up... almost no breath could be produced. To save his skin, he went with the rough approach. "Damn it, Kuroko! It's still embarrassing, you know."

From there, it could be perceived that the Phantom Sixth Man was disappointed. His intention wasn't to shame. He only wanted to help, "Fine.. here."

Kagami grabbed it, and service his self. Just when he thought that his heart can tone down, the trickster speak out again, "How about lotion, Kagami-kun? Have you put it on before we go outside?"

Two seconds of staring, "Want me to help you on your back? You can do mine, after that."

As charm took effect, good ol' Kagami was gone. He was not himself anymore, "(Hai.) Yes"

Until.. **THUG!**

"Gyaa!," Kagami came back to his senses, and freaked out from a sharp object that flew close to him, to his death.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Tsk. I missed," the culprit noted. His vision was blurred out from the bloody instinct of jealousy. Oh, how he despised that sin.

Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kasamatsu meanwhile, they were pretty nervous on their seat. The scene was so fast, and they didn't know how that thing went instantly to the other side. Did it just pass through the screen? NO! That's impossible, even for an absolute Akashi.

The truth was revealed when the red midget speak again, "Daiki, cover that hole before we get suspected."

It was coming from the direction of the porch, the enclosed sliding door was in serious damage. It's still questionable, though. The trajectory, the timing, the speed, everything about it was not feasible to every laws that ties Science and him. As for the wall separating between the two room, it was designed to be impenetrable (requested by him), and also sound proof. That's why it was not targeted. Either way, the identified ganguro heed his command before they could hear another word from him.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Kagami yelled in his place, "Where did that come from?!"

"I don't know, Kagami-kun.. but I think we're being watched," his voice was lowering (but can still be track by Akashi's high tech device), as he whispered through his partner's ear. He kept looking at his surroundings, "Did you feel it too once we entered the entrance?"

Eyes fully wide, a sweat rolled down in his face, "You m-m-m-m-mean there's a g-g-g-g-ghost in this place?!"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Ahahahahaha.. (Baka!) Idiot!," the tan skinned guy laughed it out while fixing the hole of jealousy.

On the other hand, Murasakibara finished off his current snack, and now he's back with the local brands. It was one of the in-progress product of Calbee but since he had Aka-chin on the round, he had the privilege of tasting the green tea chocolate-covered crisp. His eyes sparkled as he took one, and urged to comment about his teammate, "Mine-chin? You're afraid of ghosts too, right?"

Furrowing his thin brows, Aomine refused to accept his weakness, "I AM NOT!"

Akashi didn't bother turning around, and joined in the conversation, "Daiki. If I'm not mistaken, you were clinging to Tetsuya (as well as Ryouta) the whole time that we're investigating on one of the seven mysteries of Teiko Middle school."

Another razor was available in his hands. It must be 'matic as long as he's feeling it.

"Hell, no! I-I-I was protecting him. Right! Tetsu was the one who's scared," he's only getting more fidgety when getting cornered. But he's going to deny it, no matter what. No one, as in not even Akashi, nor Satsuki, could expose his flaws. The only exception was none other than his previous shadow.

"Pft. You two are really alike.. what a bunch of muscle heads," Kasamatsu snickered on his side.

For Aomine, it was a big insult to his manhood. Hence, the rough attitude goes on, "What's that?!"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Seconds after the fearless Tiger looked around their room, Kuroko with his right hand, he pound it lightly to his opened left palm (facing upward), "It's possible."

This only alerted Kagami, and made him respond promptly, "H-hey, Kuroko. Don't joke around like that.. t-t-t-there's no such things as ghost."

If someone wanted to know why he's like that towards non-existent being in the systematic study of the natural world, then the answer to that is very simple. Wild imagination. He's particularly conscious on the matter of the unknown which is kinda pretty scary since he's doesn't know how to deal with them. And there's the idea of being haunted by one. He could have constant vivid nightmares that he's being watched by it during his sleep. In any case, this is due to the American horror video that he watched since he was a kid. It might have terrorized his pure soul, and mixed it in the real time.

"I-I have a favor for you then.. Kuroko," he suddenly pronounced. Kagami was visibly trembling, and shaking his broad shoulders.

The Phantom Sixth Man moved beside him, "What is it, Kagami-kun?"

He bit his lower lip, unsure if he's really going to tell it. Even for Tatsuya, his older unrelated brother burst out in laughing when he told him about it. But don't get him wrong, it's fine if its Tatsuya. The only case was Kuroko. He couldn't get into the part that his partner would look at him at a lesser degree.. that he was not that really cool at all. The tough image was nothing when faced with the creatures of the dark.

Kagami glanced over to his friend. His doubts suddenly disappear in the thin air. 'Coz, what the hell man. Kuroko was the nicest person, the sweetest one to exaggerate, that he had ever met. The petite boy didn't took away his attention to anything else, only to his personal rambling.

"You see, Kuroko. I-I'm afraid of them.. those damn ghosts," he delivered it as if his pride was on the line. "S-s-so please.. D-don't leave me alone during our training camp."

Two seconds, no, it might be only be one second, the teal haired guy answered with little or no delay, "Sure. No problem, Kagami-kun."

* _Eh?_ *, it seems so easy. "Won't you laugh back at me?! Now that you know."

"Why would I?," he tilted his head in a slight bend.

Kagami revealed his big hands, trying to explain things, "Because it's funny.. for a big guy like me."

Albeit, there's the deadpanned response, "Kagami-kun. I'm actually happy that you told me.. you trusted me." Kuroko and his direct communication, he never failed pronouncing them. "I hope that we get to know more each other in our training camp."

"Right," he smiled inwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Yet, the ultimate extoller was not finished, "You know what, it made me think that guys like you are actually cute."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Kasamatsu can't help but do a face palm. * _Tets-kun, what am I gonna do with you?_ *

There is one guy though who had an inner reaction of 'badump, badump.' He's one of those guys that Kuroko mentioned. * _Shit.. Stupid Tetsu._ *

Captured. The Yosen center saw this guy, and reported him for his creepy uptake, "Ah. Aka-chin. Aka-chin. Looks like Mine-chin is blushing."

"For once, Murasakibara.. shut up already!," Aomine roared, he was still flustered.

He thought that he scared the giant since without any kind of warning, he dropped his snack. For him to know why he acted like that, he followed through his eye sight which leads to a normal Akashi.

Well, define normal to a psychotic teenager who's pretty obsessed with a pure soul. The answer was razors surrounding him, a symbol of demonic star below his cushion, and this guy was only focus on the screen that is in front of him. He didn't hear what his underdog had said. He's only in there, no smirk planted in his handsome features.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The Kagami flag has been triggered. Scenery around him turned into a spectrum of romance. Both his pupil and iris bend into a shape of heart. He stared at him, and uttered out his lovely name, "Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun?," he replied, but also to his given surname. On his observation with him, his voice changed (gentler from the usual), his stares were more divulging (if that was the right word), and also his behavior. He's somewhat dead on his conscious mind, the heat maybe, is hitting him again.

His adorable face, the way he look at him, Kuroko's the reason why he's going crazy like this. His body was moving on its own, and he's not stopping from there. The moment was just right.. they're alone. The succumbing flare in his innards, the lightning fast pumping of his heart, the earth shaking vibration in his brain, they were all present in his state of affairs. Be it greed, he proceeded on to his next action, "Don't move."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Daiki. Prepare to move out.. we'll proceed to plan Stretch Four," it's about time he reacted. The danger meter has been filled through the top. Threat level was galaxy-wide. Kagami Taiga was now identified as hazardous, a serious threat to the Kuroko-loving society. Indirect murder wasn't applicable to his case, and most likely, a direct confrontation was necessary. The plan was for the worst, and for it to happen, he didn't expected this. _Curse the sun for being bright._

"Of course," the street-ball-style shooter agreed momentarily.

Much to their furious emotion, the infatuated victim was saved by a call (not the bell), "Oi! Kagami. Kuroko. We're moving out!"

As seen trough the screen, Kagami flinched. He was shocked by his own movements. He quickly moved away, and the first one to leave the premises. Kuroko followed through, and was unsure of what he had felt.

"Or not.. looks like it's fine by now," he withdrew the signal. The menacing aura pipe down like nothing ever happened.

Though, Kasamatsu had a say to it, "That bastard.. what is he trying to do?!" He lied down for a while to save his limited energy.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Time check - 9: 32 A.M. The day was only starting but it looks like a lot have already transpired.

By the way, Kise had a single monitor on his room that is connected to them. It's another favor for him so that he can keep himself calm. The disadvantage though, it has multiple views inside that singularity, and no audio. Regardless, his golden eye that can enlarge a small pixel of an image of Kuroko into a quadruple size, he managed to witnessed everything, and wanted to come over. He texted everyone from their group but no single soul replied to him. They already knew that he will react.

As for Midorima's team, they're still on their meeting at their school. After that, they will be having their last practice in there. So, it will be around the glimpse of night for them to come to their training camp.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Has anyone of you had an idea where Aomine is?," his eyes were squinting as he look around their gymnasium. He was at the entrance, to be specific.

A certain brunette of frail posture moved forward, and answered the question, "I'm sorry (Sumimasen). I'm sorry (Sumimasen). I don't know where he went.. I'm sorry (Sumimasen). I'm sorry (Sumimasen)."

Imayoshi, their captain, he waved his hands to stop him, "Ah, right. Right. You can stop now, Sakurai."

"But.. it's my fault, captain. So, i'm sorry (sumimasen). I'm sorry (Sumimasen), " he kept on blaming himself as if the whole world is his burden.

He also went through the trouble of mentioning an opponent, "I'm sorry if I'm not as cute as Kuroko.. that's why I can't stop Aomine for not showing up."

There came a light-blond spiky haired teenager with a muscular build. He had something to say about it, "Yeah. He and his secret boyfriend.. if I would have known, he's still not over with that guy."

"Are~. Am I hearing this right?," he mocked. "Are you that jealous, Wakamatsu? If I was not mistaken, you were also looking at him intently when the match ended."

"That's right. You, Sakurai, Aomine and me," there was no shame in his end statement.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko meets Takao.

* * *

 **Omake (Overloaded):**

 _Bribing Manager Satsuki (plus a side-story)_

Dated back, two days before the training camp of his beloved Tetsu-kun, the bubbly princess of the Generation of Miracles received a text from their previous captain.

To: Satsuki

From: Aka-rin

Message: I have favor for to ask, Satsuki. Would you please confiscate Daiki's gravure magazines for me? He had done something _bad_ to me and I like to punish him for it. If you manage to get all of them and hold them for me, you'll be rewarded tremendously. Let's see.. Volume no. 14: Nature, which composed of Tetsuya and his favorite tree, Hanami. This collection happened in his fresh year. How about it?

She instantly replied with an 'OK,' and make her way to her destination, like right now.

On her walk, she counted the number of photo albums that she obtained from Akashi. She had four of them, Volume no. 3: Sprint (Track and Field theme), Volume no. 16: Recess, which has a picture of everyone with him, Volume no. 12: Butler (Second Year, Teiko school festival) and Volume no. 26: Orientation (his looks differ from his first year up to his last year). Just how many are there in Aka-rin's possession. The only thing that she knew was that he had a professional photographer to take these shots. Her researching skills were not enough to access his personal repository. And for the last note, he stopped this activity (and everything that concerns in tracking him) after Kuroko left them. She doesn't know why... and she wouldn't pry in too much, right?

She was happy enough to have these treasures. The butler pictures was her top pick, Tetsu-kun was exceptionally hot in them. Too bad, the customers would be surprised first before they could have the chance to ogle him. That's where the time when the overprotective Generation of Miracles would interfere. She giggled just by thinking about it. The reason why no one tried to pursue his ultimate crush was because of them. She remembered that there were boys who attempted but ended up, beaten the next day. As for the girls, that's her call. She would declare that she was her girlfriend, and they should just bother any else. So in totality, they put a limited space for him, to keep him out of anomalies. Last thing, nobody inside the group made a direct move. Maybe they're only being considerate with their Phantom Sixth Man, she thought.

In the case of Kagami, she doesn't know if this is one of Akashi's calculations again since this guy seems to be the replacement for Kuroko's chastity. She had doubts, though. This guy could be dangerous, bearing in mind that he's huge (in all aspect). It may be her problem but she's certain that Akashi had a firm grasp to everything.

Little did she know, the father of his childhood friend was already in front of him, "Oh. Hey, Sa-cchan. What brings you here?"

She was already at Aomine's residence, much to her rambling. The older guy greeted him again when she didn't respond, "I'm sorry but he didn't visit today."

"Ahh. That's too bad, then," Momoi knew what he's talking about. Tetsu-kun used to stop by at their place. It was her only chance to spend time with him, outside their school. The thought of inviting him to her own abode came to her senses but she didn't do it. Simply because of a woman's reserve. "But that's not my reason for coming over today, Chati-ojisan."

"If you're looking for my son, he's not here.. he left a while ago," the middle-aged man that has an unusual skin for a Japanese local responded in a very soft manner.

Momoi had a glee on her face, "Perfect."

"Perfect?," Chati raised an eye brow.

She entered their house while the older guy just followed through. When they got to Daiki's room, she pointed out her target, "This! That! Those magazines, Chati-ojisan.. I will confiscate them for the meantime."

The old man of the house agreed, with no refusal in his part. With that, she didn't waste any time, and do her thing.

During her seizure, Chati opened up a conversation while helping his sweet visitor on her operation. He asked if she's still in love with his son's friend. Momoi said 'Of course!'

"I really like your spirit, Sa-cchan," he said, giving her of what he collected. "I hope my son could get a little something from you."

There's a slight error on his statement so he revoked it, "I mean, not the feminine side.. but for being honest."

"Dai-chan likes Tetsu-kun.. he's just too difficult," Momoi looked at his eyes with full of disappointment.

Chati's Japanese were still not fluent, but that didn't stop him for saying his sentiments on the matter, "What my son likes, I will also like.. besides, I've accepted Tetsu a long time ago.. whether he's a guy or not, it doesn't matter when you like a person."

She put the remaining materials into the sack, then uttered, "If he continue on holding back, then I'm the one who's going to be Tetsu-kun's girlfriend."

"Right. I support the two of you," he clasped her hands to assured her.

Momoi immediately assaulted him with a hug, "Teehee. I love you, Chati-ojisan."

The older guy returned the favor, and smiled from her behind, "Likewise."

Operation Mai-chan hostage-taking, completed.

xXx

 _Decaying Friendship - Supporting Characters Edition:_ Stone Quarters

To be posted on the next chapter.

Next story: Tiger goes Skooma featuring Kagami Taiga - in addition to Himuro's past, there has always been a reason for his pompous representation. [Teaser: "Money doesn't taste good."]

xXx

 _N_ _ew Cameos:_ The Defeated

To be posted on the next chapter.

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Chapter Details:**

1\. Revised conversation from group chats. Put them on the next chapter for some real action. [There were supposed to be some many confrontations]

2\. To make up for the title, the lotion session was not implemented for the chapter. It was to make a contrast that will uphold its true meaning, like please make it happen.

3\. Removed a section that should be shown per Arc.

4\. Transfer Omakes to the next chapter. Too much information overload to readers.

* * *

 **Original Character Profiles:**

 **Chati Ozkan (Age: 35) -** The old man of the Aomine stronghold. His homeland was based in Thailand. He decided to take a residence in Japan because he fell in love with the country's colorful culture. He changed his surname to Aomine because he liked the color of blue (might as well dye his hair like that), but decided to stick with his first name since he liked its meaning - life. His story only revolved on anything that he like, including his son and wife. He was the reason why Daiki's hair was also in the hue of his liking. He's a soft-spoken person despite his brawny figure, but when it comes down to it, he can be very scary.

* * *

 **Character Interview:**

 _Due to some unfortunate reason, the other main pair of the series declined the offer of taking part in this section. I guessed he's too shy to admit his feelings, he's still roundabout about [sic] it. Anyhow, I managed to gather the other main characters, the Generation of Miracles. I gave them one question, so let's see what are their responses._

Scarface: Hello, Ryouta. What part of Kurokocchi do you like?

Kise: Ehh? Isn't that kind of fast-ssu?

Scarface: It is fast because it's you-desu.

Kise: Author-san is mean too. Hmph.

Scarface: So? Aren't you going to answer? Kurokocchi might be reading this, you know.

Kise: Really? That's great, Scarface-cchi! Okay.. Hrmmm. His smell-ssu!

Scarface: I said part, as in flesh, Ryouta. Like his ass, or chest.

Kise: Waaah! You're a pervert!

Scarface: Come on, Ryouta. I know you can do more than that.

Kise: But I really like his smell-ssu! It's my determinant on finding Kurokocchi!

Scarface: You're not serious, right? Right?

Kise: Woof!

Scarface: Okay, next!

Kise: Wait, don't you want me talk more about Kurokocchi? On how he smell during Spring, Summer—.

Scarface: NEXT!

xXx

Scarface: Yo. Yo. Yo! Daiki, yo! What part of Tetsu do you like? Yo.

Aomine: Tsk. His eyes.

Scarface: Do you have any reasons why?

Aomine: I thought it's only one question. I already answered it, are we not finish?

Scarface: Nope.

Aomine: This is bullshit. Let me out!

Scarface: Well, fuck you! It's a follow up question, dear. Once you answer that, then we're fine. You asshole!

Aomine: Gah. Fine.

Scarface: Good.

Aomine: I like his eyes because it inspires me to play basketball.

Scarface: You're no romantic, eh. Okay, next!

xXx

Scarface: Here, Atsushi. Wafer sticks.

Murasakibara: Thanks, Scarface-chin.

Scarface: Err, you're welcome. So, the reason why you're here because I have one question for you.

Murasakibara: Okay.

Scarface: What part of Kuro-chin, do you like?

Murasakibara: His.. (munch).. skin.

Scarface: Why do you like his skin, Atsushi?

Murasakibara: Because it tastes good. It's so milky, I want to suck it.

Scarface: Err, right. We should move on to the next.

xXx

Scarface: (stare)

Midorima: What's the question, nanodayo.

Scarface: Ooohh. We have someone excited in here.

Midorima: I am not excited.

Scarface: Yeah, right. So, do you have any part of Kuroko that you like?

Midorima: His hair, nanodayo.

Scarface: Hair? Why his hair, Shintarou?

Midorima: Because it's silky smooth. I like to touch it.

Scarface: You seem not fazed on answering anymore. Do you like him that much?

Midorima: I-I-I don't l-l-l-like h-h-h-him. nanodayo.

Scarface: Ah. I should not have said it. Okay, we'll move on to the last! Good luck, me.

xXx

Scarface: Good day to you, Seijuro.

Akashi: Good day, Elohay.

AKashi: I like everything about Tetsuya.

Scarface: WAIT! I was supposed to be next on the line. And I haven't asked the question.

Akashi: Either way, that's my answer.

Scarface: Ugh. You're so conceited. Okay. Why everything?

Akashi: I was supposed to say his eyes, of how elegant, sophisticated, unearthly beautiful, and how precious it was.. but the idiot Daiki broke it.

Scarface: I can see that.

Akashi: Right? Then his skin. It should not be like that, it's rubbish how he portray it. Tetsuya's skin was nothing but shiny, glossy, and delicate.

Scarface: Okay?

Akashi: His hair—.

Scarface: And that's the end of our character intervi—.

Kagami: I like his hands.

Scarface: Eh. You'll have your time Taiga. Please wait for your turn next time.

Himuro: I like his belly button.

Scarface: HEY!

Hayakawa: I like his nose.

Imayoshi: I like his cheeks. Ass cheeks.

Sakurai: I'm sorry, but I like his hips.

Wakamatsu: Ahm. I like his spirit.

Kiyoshi: I like his face! His face!

Haizaki: His lips. (slurp).

xXx

Scarface: Phew! I cut it. Seijuro was about to say his ju—. No, I won't say it. With that, I'll officially close the end of the first chapter of our third Arc.

* * *

 **A/N:** First of all, I wanna curse tab discarding for reloading my tabs, just to save memory when my pc is out of RAM for google chrome. Thanks to that, when I left my unsaved work, then shift to it again, the bloody hell of tab reload, and I have no means to get it back. The amount of words that I have inserted was swept away like it's nothing. Tsk. Shit happens (for a lot of times). So what I did, disabled that automatic tab discarding feature in chrome / / : flags. Result, I'm undisturbed now from that shit. Hmph.

Here's another thing from my ranting - ugh, the stories in my head are piling up. The bad thing is, I also have weekend work during the past months.. which is very frustrating. I had to deal with real people using a satisfactory face. Damn it.

[Next Chapter Spoil: MidoKuro moment on the bathhouse]

Thanks for reading, guys and gals! Let's keep this going, and please, I encourage you to take time and give your own review. I like to hear more from you. The favorites and follows made me happy but a thought would be great too. Hehe.


	23. Point 20

**A/N:** Up! Up! UP! Whew, the figures of the series' view increased dramatically. Seems like comedy's my forte, isn't it? But.. but.. I'm a serious person. How did it come to that? Just kidding. If you guys/gals enjoyed it, please do make some review. I would like to hear it from you, personally. And oh, please don't play with the favorite/follow buttons. It kinda hurt a little if the next chapter was not satisfying, takes time to update or so forth. Don't you know that I put a spell on those buttons? When you leave the series, you'll get curse and you will not live happily ever after. L-like totally.

A-Anyhow, here's the next update for BTS (below the pre-Omake)...

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **Pre-Omake:**

 _Decaying Friendship - Supporting Characters Edition:_ Stone Quarters

* _Shit, Atsushi's not here today_ ,* he cursed through his teeth. Though, his outer composure doesn't reveal his displeasure.

He stole the ball from his opponent using his impressive fakes.

However, he should not be feeling agitated, since, hey, they are winning. As a matter of fact, the score of their opponent was still on the flat zero. Their team, Yosen, they had the stainless reputation as the 'Shield of Aegis.' Mainly because they're composed of tall players, center-breed to be specific. It will be too hard for their enemies to infiltrate their defenses... almost no chance. Their record hasn't been tainted ever since the start of the competition.

Things could have been more easy if they had the giant Miracle in their side. Okay, they're controlling the flow, just alright. But they wanted more than that. No, Himuro was the greedy one. He liked to mark on every school that they faced that they are strong.. as in SUPER STRONG. Before all else, he's a vain type, both in appearance and ideals. He's not oh-so satisfied with the normal okay.

After the semi-final match came to an end, he purposely excused himself from the team. He texted his Ace partner that the slot to the finals was sealed, which by the way, was obviously secured in the first place. By a minute, he was now facing a mirror - perfect. His pretty face had been a good sign to greet himself. He can calm his soul with this. He stared at it, and relished that blessing from the Gods. Heck, these upper beings might be one who should be grateful for mentioning them. Like damn, he's really smoking hot. He wouldn't get fed up from it, even if he tried looking at his face the whole day.

Seconds passed, the mirror _cracked_. Face split into pieces. _Shattered_. He reminded himself that his ego was trampled by the very first person that he tried diggin'.

No matter how hard he tried to understand the situation, he couldn't just think less of him. Starting from the top and down to his bottom, there's no such thing as ugly in his parts. He made sure that everything was in control.. that his rubbish past would never be exposed.

 **Neglect.** A fitting word for his origin. To be exact, he experienced the taste of poverty in the wake of his innocent understanding. He wouldn't want to believe it but his biological parents abandoned him, there was no chance of seeking out their reason. Well, he knew a little part. The typical daddy came home mad again, whilst mommy was also mad because their life was maddening to begin with. It was a day-to-day routine in their household, he would watch them intently shouting at each other. He didn't mind bothering them so as not to make things worst. Indeed, his ignorant action bore fruit. Next thing he knew, mommy introduced him to suspicious-looking people one night. The last words he heard from her was 'Please understand.'

Himuro understood that well. So what he did was to run away. He belted out through the streets, of the unknown, until he ran out of breath. He managed to get away from them, his parents, and to the black suited guys. He welcomed new life in a worn-out box, and spent his days in rouge. Contrast from being scared in his circumstances, he tried to question himself from a reflection, * _I am good-looking.. I'm cute! Surely, there's nothing wrong with me. Right, Tatsuya?_ *

Part of his delusion was adaptability. It was a trailer park of bouquet, there were different smell of negligence in his dwelling place: mixture of cheap cigarettes, mildew, stray dog/cat's litter or piss, and of course, the garbage. Unhygienic of him back then, he was accustomed by it whether he liked it or not. But there's a catch.. he must take a bath; for him to sustain his sanity. He'll sneak in to parks at the late of night, and make do on public toilets. His daily income of thievery would only go for soaps and shampoos. No regrets built up.

There was actually a good part in wilderness. At night, he would gaze at the twinkling stars, just before he could say beddy-bye with blue, the imaginary friend. The whole thing was beautiful, he thought. Reach out and touch. Himuro would like to come in contact with them. And so he wished, though not for coming back to his family. He's actually relieved that he's free from their not-so-called parental guidance. Don't get him wrong also, he's not angry with them.. they're just being adult. From that point in time, as a eight year old kid, he thought that being a grown-up sure is difficult. But, unlike his parents, he knew that he can take good care of himself. He's smart enough to facilitate his own potential.

Okay, he did not wished. Instead, he swore.. that someday, he'll become one of them. A star in which everyone would accept him whole-heartedly, glorifying his existence. With his looks, he's already assured of his future.

Not before long on his situation, he was lucky enough to stumble upon one. Some kind of foreigner would like to pick him up and adapt him, well, thanks to his handsome face, of course. He didn't think twice on grabbing the opportunity. There's one condition, though. He must keep his real name intact, including his surname. For sure, Himuro wasn't the sentimental type. He doesn't hold value in those tags. What he wanted was a reminder of who he was, so that his parents would know that he was in good hands after neglecting him.

His foster parents accepted him, even if the deal was in one piece. It seems like they're much more welcoming from what he had assumed. They moved to America of where they come from, and lived there. He got to obtain everything that he wanted, mainly on skin/hair products.

On the latter part, basketball was famous during those times. Who would not know NBA if they are staying in there? He admired the regular participants of this renowned organization. They were like the stars that he saw on his vagrant life. The way they set things were on the level of awesomeness. His favorite player was none other than Kobe Bryant. Simply because he liked his shooting style. Soon enough, he learned how to play it. He made acquaintance with an ex-WNBA star, Alexandra Garcia and have her as his master.

He was now enjoying his childhood, until he met the pitiful star, Kagami Taiga. This boy with red all-over his hair, split-eye brows, and possessing ferocious gaze, he was only right there, in the corner. It's pretty obvious that he wanted to play too. His eyes would lit for a moment when someone made a tremendous dunk. The kid reminded him of who he was back then. Cold, ignorant and pathetic. This made him to open up with the kid, and entertain him with what he know about the field of his sports. He also told him to make friends (which is by the way, easy by him).

Up to the point when Himuro got surprised with his development, of his self-declared unrelated brother (to make him at ease). He made that kind of relationship since he don't have one, and admit it or not, he felt a little lonely for having none (his foster parents were already fine with him). It would surely be more fun if he had someone to talk about basketball. Moving back to his point, Kagami was a natural. His talent bloomed faster than him. Due to that, he sensed a fleck of jealousy. He was the first one to train harder between them.

From then on, when they were reunited after their separation, he challenged him everyday. He couldn't accept that the kid he trained was stronger than him.. that the little brother was stronger than his older brother. It should be other way around, right? Before he could say that he was outmatched, he must have surpassed his master. But what happened? Alexandra favored him, and branded Kagami as her best pupil. **Good riddance.**

Their game ended, no, it shouldn't be the end. He wasn't satisfied on the way Kagami treat his problem. The little brother held back because of his condition - if he lost, they will not be brothers anymore (applying his reasoning earlier). What's that, the wild tiger consider his feelings? Tsk! Come on, give him a break. He can't comprehend that kind of intention. It's truly unforgivable.

Such talents should not be wasted.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Was it because, he was a fake? Kuroko must have known it.. probably. The left-sided bangs guy had the urge to laugh at the matter.

Turning back to normal, the broken glass was made whole again. Himuro had the perfect cover (just look at him), he never spoke about his ancestry. He will still be a star, that will shine brighter than the other stars, count all the Generation of Miracles, and Kagami included. He'll proved himself to everyone of what he is made of.

Needless to say, he wouldn't forget about the complete enigma, Kuroko.

The interest that he invested through out their limited interaction, it somehow evolved into something bizarre. It's a funny turn out of events. Who would have thought that he'll turn gay over his same nationality? It pretty much explain how Kagami couldn't resist his charm. Everything about him was like-able. It's entirely different from the girls who were only pretty on the outside. He witnessed the match between Touou and Seirin, well, not just him, almost everyone from the league of elites. Kuroko never gave up, his face didn't utter defeat against the monster Ace, Aomine. Himuro liked that face, he was drawn even more into the love thing.

But what really pissed him, was the treatment that Aomine bestowed upon his man crush. Deep inside him, there were thorns pinching him as he watched their interaction. His instincts told him that he wanna rush over to the scene and punch the annoying guy's face. He wanted to stand up for him, snatching the irresponsible place of his little brother who was only stunned by their lost. That's when Murasakibara, who was, by the way, beside him, he voiced out his view on the field, "Ah.. Mine-chin really crushed Kuro-chin."

"That was Kuro-chin? I thought he was your pet since you always said that you're feeding him back then," he questioned. He couldn't believe how the world was so small. All he knew about the Generation of Miracles was that there were five of them. Well, he heard a story of a Sixth Man, but it was just a rumour since nobody had a proof of its tale.

The purple giant turned his attention to him, "Kuro-chin's not a pet, Muro-chin.. He's one of the Generation of Miracles, the Phantom Sixth Man."

This is news to him.. big news. For some reason, he felt like they have some kind of strong connection to him. He thought that there's some sort of conspiracy going around. Like his identity, was it being hidden by someone? With that kind of talent, this should have been known through out the basketball foundation. How could the locals missed that out?

And so, he concluded. The Generation of Miracles is suspicious, in all aspects.

They're a threat to his growing feelings. A single member of them was already a nuisance in his rising. That Murasakibara was a big pain in the ass. Spouting all these senseless things that talents were born naturally, and for those who have not received it, should just give up. Well, damn him, alright. He'll make sure that he's going to eat his words... someday.

Getting more irritated, he thought that there should be an action that must be done. He can't keep things like this, he'll be done for in any minute.

He's going to take Kuroko for himself, no matter what the cost. Be it his personal resources, or an aid from his foster parents, he's definitely going for it.

As Himuro Tatsuya, he will prove his claims.

 _*Hint for his plan: street ball competition._

Next story: Tiger goes Skooma featuring Kagami Taiga - the definition of wild will be explained.

* * *

First, I wanna Screw you, then when you're screwed, I'm gonna Screw you more, baby, like Endlessly (in short - Loving Him)

Four, five seconds of blinking. There stood a certain guy of a not-so-tall stature in the middle of nothingness. The backdrop was all in white. It feels like he's inside a sci-fi movie, detained in some kind of a secret facility. There seems to be objects of cubes around, but also shaded in the color of snow. In the midst of confusion, he asked himself immediately, * _Where am I?_ *

He walked.. walked.. and walked to see if he can get out of the place. He turned his head from left to right, scanning the whole area but he only got the value of nil. With that, he grunted. He has no time for this. Right, he needed to escape. He was supposed to watch over his special friend.

The last thing that he remembered was that everything has been going fine. The malevolent Kagami was taken care of. Actually, it was a very simple task for Akashi, nothing great. He dialed a number, and talked to the person who he's going to call with. He explained a training regime that was suited for strengthening the legs of a basketball player, particularly beneficial from their area. Seems like he succeeded on his negotiation since they saw the usual grin from him.

Kagami was separated from the others, much to their expectation. Though his partner, Kuroko, insisted on keeping up with his promise earlier. But their coach argued with him, that he shouldn't sway the orders from their older colleagues. Beaten by his principles, he was obliged to part ways with his current Light.

Coming out-of-nowhere, another threat surfaced. The personality was identified as one of the Uncrowned Kings. Kiyoshi Teppei, being the friendly upperclassman, he replaced the previous one telling the petite guy not to worry, "Kuroko, I'll be your alternative Light today while Kagami is out. How does that sound?"

Kuroko faced that person who jogged towards him, "I think it's fine."

"Great," he smiled, and for some reason he's much happier from the response. So much glee, he performed a heave-ho. Kiyoshi slide his tongue to the right, then lifted his temporary shadow in bridal style. Before Riko could have eroded a piece of nagging shit, he already sprinted away from them. "Heeeey! Where are you taking Kuroko-kun!"

"Oi, Kiyoshi! Damn it. Come back in here!," there goes their captain, in the second motion.

Apparently, their voices were nothing to this carefree giant. He beamed back at them, waving a see-you-later stance, "Don't worry.. we'll be back!"

The two unofficial lovebirds could only fume from their place. Somehow, they trusted their big guy for his mischievousness. He's a little weird on his actions but they have known him for serving a good purpose behind it. Kuroko is just, err, a different case. He's someone they wanted to protect even though the petite boy would never wish for it. Call it senpai instincts.

Turning the attention between the escapee, the mysterious fellow uttered his concern, "Ano~. Where are we going, Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"You'll see," Kiyoshi sustained the merriment of his heart. It's like his frail body was meant for this kind of delivery, "Just grab on me if you ever feel like falling. M'kay?"

The other one didn't look away, soft spoken as ever, "Okay."

Oh. He wanted to hug that cute little being. In no time, he's going to say goodbye on his sweet, old sanity. Regardless, Kiyoshi let out a snicker, "Ahahaha.. what a straight answer."

"Should I have said no?," Kuroko said, tilting his head.

Dang. It was freaking adorable. The complete epitome of moe is right there in his arms. Kuroko was the greatest tease that he had ever met. Oh, he's sure of that [this time]. He was about to answer when a flying object hit through them. **FLOOP!**

Good thing, he had the power of postponement. For that reason, he was able to dodge the incoming attack, "Whoops."

If he didn't manage to avoid it, one thing is for sure, his basketball career had ended right there, right at that specific point.

From the created hole in the sand, he could only see how deep it went. Was it a flying crab? Nope. The pierce was sharper than that. He didn't contemplate that much as he turned his attention to their trump card, "Err, you wouldn't say that, right?"

"I wouldn't," Kuroko replied, in a flat tone.

Kiyoshi giggled again, "Hehe.. Thought so." He set his eyes on the trail of granular substance so as not to trip on their destination. Oh boy, he's getting excited, alright.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Meanwhile, the Kuroko inside force, where the source of assault came from, one of them, namely Aomine, he told the other guy of his failure, "They're out of reach, Akashi."

The aforementioned guy turned back from them, hiding his rising hackles. He opened the door of their hideout, then announced, "Tsk. Prepare to move out. They're going to that place."

 _That place?_ It was a question immediately formulated inside their mind. Seems like, well, he must have scouted the whole place, meaning. Of why he was cautious, that's where their curiosity peaked. Was it dangerous, that he have to act like that? Shit. They wouldn't want that.

Hearts united for the sudden vanguard, Kasamatsu initiated the response, "Okay."

That confirmation though, was not acceptable.

"You. Yukio. Stay here," he commanded. Akashi's glares were in full force. "I want you to monitor them and informed us of their actions. You got that?"

Murasakibara and Aomine were quick on their toes and made their way out, never minding the other guy. They were already beside their former captain. Right, they're still giving him the cold shoulders.

"No. I will come," he stood up. Kasamatsu eyed him, counterfeiting the high-acting midget, "Make your orders on your friends, but not on me."

Involuntarily, an eye brow raised in his disobedience, like the dog knew how to howl? Such insolence. He should know his place. Crossing his arms, he, then, intensified his authority, "You're sick, Yukio. Stop reasoning out with me.. I pretty know what's best in this situation."

Ill or not, this whole thing will not pass on him. Kasamatsu, of all the promises that he said, that instance was the most important. "I—"

"I'll stay," a lazy voice interrupted them. "..with him."

Unknown to them, Murasakibara really didn't want to waste his energy outside. Well, he wanted to take action but as the moment as they stepped outside, he felt the scorching gas lurking through out the place. It was damn hot. His clothing was of the thin garment but he's sure that it will not cut. He would still sweat, and he didn't like that.. getting all sticky. The taste of it was unpleasantly salty. Also, the reason why he was A-okay with the setup because there were imported snacks, a comfortable place, he didn't have to train after their match (Muro-chin would only scold him and bribed him with his irresistible offers to make him do things) and he had a chance to see his sweet dream. All in one package.

"I'm too tall for hiding, Aka-chin. I think I'll be spotted immediately if I go out," he reasoned. Careful on the small word, or he'll be banned on snacks for eternity.

Point taken, the red haired guy bobbed his head, "Okay."

"Let's move out, Daiki," he started advancing to their destination, so as not to expend their time from nonsense, when his Tetsuya was snatched by a filthy, smiling creep.

Whereas, Kasamatsu plunged out from the crazy treatment, "Oi! Don't ignore me."

If wishes were horses, beggars would ride. Unfortunately for him, Murasakibara blocked off the path, "You're not going anywhere, Kasa-chin."

He stood there, 2 more inches and he'll be in the seventh feet. Therefore, a big obstacle. His head was actually leaning down since the door frame didn't have the right height to fill him in. The thought made Kasamatsu to flinch. Resisting wasn't reasonable for his downsized body. His efforts would be [definitely] futile.

"Let me go, please," was all he could utter. It's almost to the point of begging.

"No can do, Kasa-chin," he ain't gonna take the drama. The tall giant guarded the entry way with all his might. Not even a single mice could pass. Well, he won't let them. They're a form of enemies to his snacks. He would crush them if they attempt on ransacking his valuable chips.

* _Damn._ * Kasamatsu grind his pearly white. He thought of greasing the palm of this guy. However, he doesn't have any available item at his disposal. Another thing that registered in his mind was to jump off from the other entrance. But as far as he know, it's completely shut. The key must be in the devil's hand.

Being the unable man as he was right now, Kasamatsu foiled back in his seat.

* * *

 **Inline [Partially-called] Omake:**

 _Wrapped around the little finger a.k.a The Manipulation_

Akashi Seijuro. Not tall. Not dark. But accurately handsome (and absolute).

He was supposed to be an eternal being, yet his predicaments were on the wrong turn. Look at him. On his hurry, he was running rampant with no ends to his worry. What's more, he's in no full control to the situation.

Unintentionally, a flashback transpired during the rush seconds of his life.

 _"Make sure no one will know about him," he threatened. Careful, he place his phone on the side. The call didn't last that much._

 _The red haired guy made sure that everything was perfectly neat. On his seat, he performed his corporate succession smile as he looked at the portrait inside his room._

 _Tetsuya Kuroko. Smaller than him. Whiter than him. And perfectly beautiful._

 _He was, well, how should he explained him in the most superlative way of revering his state of living. Answer: **Nothing**. No words such as perfect and beautiful would describe him. Kuroko was way more than that. He brought the dead back to life. Of when his mother died, and long gone with his interest with the world. Tetsuya, he bend his spirit back to reality with only his presence. He didn't even know how his heart was easily moved. Surely, the Oxford dictionary nor the Webster would have a term for him._

 _Akashi, having no doubt that this person was the only one who can satisfy him, he pursue his love all the way to his favorite sport. At first, he was the one who's completely monitoring him. Day to day, he would take a glimpse of that lovely presence. And he was oh so pleased when their eyes locked, as if the world has stopped for the two of them. He didn't want to scare him, though. So he would just leave after that small interaction._

 _As soon as responsibility seeps his personal time, that's the point when he needed to hire professionals. The catch, he warned them of his unique case, and not to make a contact. They know all too well when they disobey his orders. Up to their farthest relative, and to their loved ones, everyone would be punished greatly. Strip them off with their status, cast them out to the society and down to the worst possible kind of despair._

 _This operation was called 'Chasing Shadow.'_

 _During the activity, many have failed. Take Agent no. 1, he got fired after his first report. The reason, his shots were half baked. Angle, view, contrast, and almost every little thing about the picture was criticized by him. Moments after, he demonstrated the right way to do it, and as he presented it to him, it manifested a shock to the heart of the lensman. Way better than his work, how disgracing. The second, third and fourth agent were given these materials as they started off. Those three did a fine job, alright. But they step out the bounds of professionalism. Their pure conscience eat them up, and admit their incompetence._

 _Sixth agent was a voluntary cause. Name: Nijimura Shuzo. Taller than him. Darker (a little) than him. But respectable._

 _It happened during the time when his love made a marvelous development. He obtained the role of the Phantom Sixth Man quite nicely. Nijimura was surprised by this._

 _To his excitement, he personally told Akashi that he liked him. This brought up misunderstanding, and counter him with his real intentions, "I'm sorry, Nijimura but I'm the first one who liked Kuroko."_

 _Response, the older teen laughed. "Right. I can see that."_

 _His dirty little secret was also revealed as the fifth agent who is the clumsiest of them all, have arrived from their position, "Akashi-sama, here's my product for the day."_

 _ **Whoops.** Nijimura was quick in his hands. He snatched the book that looks like an album. With no time to waste, he scanned through the contents immediately._

 _In the interim, Akashi looked at his subordinate, "You're fired."_

 _"(H-hai!) Yes, Akashi-sama!," the careless freelancer saluted to no ends to his behavior. "As you wish."_

 _At most, the red haired guy could just face palm. Whilst, Nijimura's careful eyes twinkled. He was in awe with the pictures. So much appreciation, he announced, "Hey, Akashi. Since I like Kuroko already, wouldn't you mind if I take his place on taking his pictures? Man. These are so good! You did a great job, pal."_

 _"(H-hai!) Yes! It's my pleasure, sir," he bowed his head for giving his thanks._

 _"Hahaha. What's the formality for," said the guy with the rainbow meaning in his name. "You're already fired, anyway. Right, Akashi?"_

 _Seniors are scary. That's what he thought. Or it's just Nijimura who can blow his cover right instantly. That maybe. He removed his hands from his face, and answered, "Fine. But only one time."_

 _Days after, he finally made his move. Lunch break. The exclusive group of Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Momoi who were at their usual spot, they were invaded by their two basketball teammate. One was Haizaki Shougo. Larger than Akashi. Roughly whiter than him. And absolutely troublesome. The ill-mannered teen swiftly moved to their trump card and fetch his remaining food, pronouncing 'Itadakimasu'._

 _"Oi! mind your own food, Haizaki!," he said. Puremine also hate this guy. The other members were irritated as well. Just a minute ago, their mood was light, discussing about the fruitful future with the petite boy who's now playing inside the court._

 _"It's alright, Aomine-kun. I'm already full, anyway," Kuroko uttered._

 _Haizaki smirked, he let it be visible to mock the ganguro, "You heard him Aomine-kun."_

 _"Why you—"_

 _ **CLICK!** The shuttering sound of the camera stopped him._

 _"That's a nice pose, Aomine. Kuroko," the cameraman cheesed. Seems like Nijimura had a camera in his hand. This brand him as the second one who entered their field._

 _From their instilled position, the Phantom Sixth Man was actually hugging the Teiko Ace so as to stop him from violence. His rough attitude then, directed his annoyance to their current captain, "Hey! Delete that!"_

 _"Oooh. Looks like Aomine-kun is enjoying the pose," said the troublesome guy that started the ruckus. All of their faces switched to him.. thinking that he was so fast to get in there quickly. For his continuation, he sent out an okay sign, "Nice shot, senpai."_

 _ **BLAGH!** He didn't expect the senior strike. Strength: 349. Critical hit!_

 _"Don't you ever snatch Kuroko's food. Ever again. You got that? Or I'll punch you," he was merciless as ever._

 _Haizaki scratched the spot where it hurt, "Damn it. You already beat me!"_

 _The eldest guy never hold back in his words. He responded with a much harder tone, "Do you want another one, Haizaki?! Harh! You're not answering my question."_

 _He cowered. Sneaky Haizaki was in no match to this particular senior, "Okay. Okay. I got it, man."_

 _Hovering his view, he took a deep breath. The atmosphere suddenly changed as he pronounced his sorry, "I, Shougo Haizaki, cross my heart and hope to die. From this day onward—. Itaaa~! (Ouch!)"_

 _Higher pounce was executed. Power: 548. Remaining life points, two candles (Reference: Gintama, Kintaro Arc)._

 _"Tch. Why did you hit me again?! I was trying to swear, right?," the silver haired guy was clearly scowling._

 _Another closed fist was ready for launch, but he had it controlled. He remembered that being hot headed was his negative characteristic. Surely, he didn't want his younger colleagues to see him as a terror senpai. Thus, he only exclaimed, "That was freaking long, Haizaki! So what? We'll wait for the part that you'll say, till death do us part.. argh.. are you kidding me?!"_

 _Akashi witnessed this. Seniors can be scary... sometimes. He up-voted that. Maybe he'll post that into his wall._

 _SFX: Soft chuckling._

 _Their domes bend to that direction, only to see a spectacular view. Despite his closeness with the tan skinned guy, he managed to slip a wondrous smile._

 _Puremine and Akashi have seen this sight for some time. BUT! Who can't get over to something like that? It can make someone's cold heart in a delicate texture of mellowness. Even the bad boy Haizaki was astounded by the rare expression. Same thing with Murasakibara and Midorima, they were out of words from what had happened. Momoi was yeah, she's half-dead._

 _It was Nijimura who poked their senses back into reality, "Now, that's what I want to see."_

 _"Would you please stay like that, Kuroko," he commanded. With a little second of configuration, he readied the camera for another shot, "If you guys haven't ask, I'm actually taking pictures of you guys before I retire.. hehe.. you know, some remembrance."_

 _'So that's how it is.' Akashi made a realization. Lame, but valid to his point._

 _The lens were directed again by the two fellows who are still at their intimate position. Like there's noting odd between the bond of two men. One thing, though. He complained one thing, "Oi! Aomine! Turn your grumpy face away, and smile like Kuroko."_

 _"For the love of—. How could I get a good souvenir if you're like that?!"_

 _Puremine shrieked. One would really mistake that their captain was angry. Even so, that is not the case. It was his natural voice, just pretty hyped up._

 _Kuroko kept smiling towards the end of their activity. They took turns on him. Pairs. Threesome. And orgy. Everybody sees to it that they could get a physical contact. More like, Kuroko was the one who's on the aggressive approach. He's one happy kid, alright. Since after getting inside the first string, his circle of friends have increased in number. And it's not just your ordinary digits 'cause these people are amongst the greatest players. Those who can inspire him to do better in their sport._

 _After it, he requested for copies on the images that he like. He picked on the ones that he was with each one of them. There's a shot wherein his face was totally close with Puremine, and the good side, they were both smiling. In contrast, the piece with Midorima was normal, in which their arms were the only thing that's touching them (no locks or whatsoever). Being the party pooper, he didn't took an effort in forming out a beam. Another photograph to make up the pair division was Momoi. Same with his childhood friend, she made sure that their cheeks are intact. The only difference was their peace sign, which was very common in selfies. For Akashi, he circled his hands on Kuroko's hips, teasing him for a different reaction. His attempt failed when the other guy didn't falter at least once. This made the other guy to execute his usual grin. Ironically, he was copied by Murasakibara, but on his part, he opted to lift him up. Then, the boldest of them all, Haizaki hugged his shoulders, and resting his head atop the small guy. Immediately after, they pulled him out with so much force. Last but not the least, Nijimura went with the senior way. He only rest his hands on his shoulders._

 _*Insert shuttering sound of camera*_

 _In an abrupt manner, the jet black haired captain stole a kiss in his cheeks. By then, everyone was surprised, including him. The lids of their ocular membrane had the biggest gap that was recorded in their history. If only Kise was there, then it would be an internal riot. He would not mind if that was his senpai, he tell you._

 _In order for him to live [more], he brushed it off by his seniority, "Hahaha.. Thanks Kuroko.. for k-keeping up with us."_

 _"Y-you did a nice job from these past few days.. and you know what, everyone became more enthusiastic on improving themselves.. they would even stay late at night (to keep up with you).. all because of you," he said, serving as an escape route from Hell gate. Though, he meant it seriously._

 _From that, Kuroko responded with his priceless gesture after shaking his head, "It's because of them, I was here.. If it wasn't for Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun, I would have given up a long time ago.. that I wouldn't be here enjoying this time."_

 _He didn't stop there when he browse through their faces, "To Momoi-san for cheering me up.. and to you, Nijimura-senpai, for approving me. I was really happy when you told the coach to try me out."_

 _"That's great then," the said teen tousled his powdered blue hair._

 _Everybody got infected by the fluffy feeling, planting soft smiles in their countenances. But not for the one who was not mentioned. He made his way to Kuroko, and grabbed his ass, "Well, you should be working more down there.. since it's not as tight as it should be."_

 _Luckily, Kuroko managed to contain his reaction. He even played along with his antics by touching the person's butt beside him, "You mean, like Aomine-kun?"_

 _"Wha—. Tetsu, you—!," he growled. The upheaval framed him to pass the curse unto the next victim. So without hesitation, he groped it really hard, "This! Midorima's the tightest of them all!"_

 _Ah. Tsundere guy mewled as if he was touched by his sensitive area. Well, he was._

 _To free him for embarrassment, he tried looking around to move along with the chain message. Momoi was the first target. Due to some gender risk, possible case of harassment, and expulsion, he moved to the next personality: Murasakibara. Just looking up at him made his stomach go churning. For the last person, he didn't even try thinking. Akashi was seen glaring at him, he got that 'don't he ever dare' kind of vibe._

 _"Hmph. I-It's because I trained harder than anyone of you guys. -nanodayo," and so, he gave up in the end._

 _Everything turned itself into the background, when the absolute emperor brooded to himself. He let them laugh while they have time._

 _Tetsuya Kuroko was in danger, he thought. If the world seems him like that, looking all happy, they might be infatuated right instantly._

 _In his mind, he planned on removing the other characters to Kuroko's realm, mainly Nijimura and Haizaki. The nerve of these scums to freely do what they want on Kuroko. They must be punished. Unlike with Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima, he was fine with them since they were tolerable. Admit it or not, he respected their influence to his man crush (from his growth). As for the public, he will use his power to control them.. the mass media and NPCs._

 _Extortion. Threat. Salvage. He would go through those lengths to protect his waifu, ahem, husbando._

 _ ****JAB.** The silver haired guy was punched in his face for his action, in care of their captain._

End of Flashback.

That's right. Akashi executed his plans back then. He was greatly involved in Nijimura's earlier retirement and Haizaki's expulsion. Among his other achievement was that no reporter would make an article about the Phantom Sixth Man. Kuroko's male admirers (NPC) were threatened, and asked to spread around the word of keeping out.

All of these were only reverted when his love take his leave. He thought that he must be asking for freedom so he gave it to him.

* _Such a genius you are, Seijuro._ * Something whispered in the right side of his ear.

His situation was revered as **Dissiociative Identity Disorder,** a mental process which produces a lack of connection in a person's thoughts, memories, feelings, actions, or sense of identity. He acquired it to the thought of losing, that if he fail to overpower his rivals, he would be losing Tetsuya Kuroko forever. From there, he embraced the stronger him.

So yeah, he was not hearing things. In fact, his current persona tried talking back to his older self. * _Well, you wanted it also... see to it that he would grow more beautiful._ *

As much as they wanted to screw the little Phantom, they decided to resist the matter. They wanted to wait for the right time, of when he would be in his perfect state. Yes, fresh's important, but it would be more tasty if he's ripe. The two-sided Akashi has tact, after all. So when the time that period will come, there will be no holding back on screwing him. It would be an all day, all night woohoo for them.

"Oi, Akashi! Are we there yet?," said the guy with a skin dipped lightly in the rays of Sun. Aomine was as anxious as him.

* _Tch. Talk to you later._ * With his usual face, he answered on a straight voice, "Yeah. Just a little more."

* * *

Loving Him (continuation)

The soothing sounds of rushing and falling waters are heard trickling throughout the enclosed space. Inside it was lights that offer dramatic backdrops and psychedelic shows of colors. By spectrum, the whole things was captivated with the same shade as his hair. The place was nothing but extravagant. It was breath-taking. Water streaming through the rock and down various waterfalls might helped form the stalactites, stalagmites and flow-stone over the past 300,000 years.

Between the exquisite materials inside, there's actually one that has the faintest shine, but could be considered as scarce as the hen's teeth. Its identity was called Kuroko Tetsuya. He stood there, overflowing with excitement, though one couldn't see that in his stoic face, "Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Beautiful, isn't it?," said the mature guy at his side. Putting his arms to his hips, he throw again his carefree smile.

Albeit, this so-called flow made the teal haired guy to let down his guard, "(Hai.) Yeah."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

In the meantime, the two Miracles have gotten into to their destination. Aomine, by then, was all huffed up from their running. "L-looks like.. (pant). (pant).. we made it in time."

As soon as he feasted his eyes on the scenery, he opened his mouth again, "But, man _—_ "

"Shhh. Your voice will be heard," only to be interrupted by the serious Akashi. He whispered through the techie device that was attached in his ears, "Yukio. Atsushi. Turn your visuals on screen no. 8."

Aomine couldn't believe this guy on his memorization level. From where he stand, he can only limit himself in two points. Like, he didn't have the chance to count all the screens they had in their room, since they are too many for his fingers in his hands. Oh, don't get him wrong. He can tally up to the hundreds, and thousands. He's just too bored to enumerate them. But that only applies in the case of counting figures, and not on the more integral part of thinking.

The two didn't have the chance to face each other as they saw their man crush in its brightest glow.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

That's right. Kuroko was smiling.. full wide. In contrary, Kiyoshi's the one who was caught off guard. Well, he was wishing for it to happen. He wanted to see if this one could make his heart go badump badump again.. that his one fling from Riko was not the end of his love life. He thought that she was cute when she was on her smile, and it made him happy to see that kind of sight. Though, in the end, things didn't work out for them. The whatsoever spark died down along with her humorless attitude. Add up her nagging tone when she's up to it. Long story short, he broke up with her, as if it was on the norm on lovers to go back as friends.

Getting back at the present, he didn't know how to express his reaction on the current phenomenon. Okay, his poor heart fell from the trap, that's one. Two, they're alone, and nobody know where they are. Looking at his garments, Kuroko was three on his defenselessness. Kiyoshi, moving to the fourth part, he actually had an unused condom in his wallet, a weird lucky charm that he got from Hyuuga. Number five was the one who's holding him back.. coined it as sanity.

While he was fighting over to his damn self, the other guy already made his commentary, "Let's swim."

Kiyoshi's on the thought of that 'S' word, got his junk on the rile, and responded, "Ok _—._ Eh~?"

For some point, he was disappointed. Partly because, he expected the other guy to be bold. Take this, swimming is good. It's fun as a sport, and as a normal activity. But he wanted more excitement in his life. Play around, and make most in his declining youth.

"You don't like it?," Kuroko inquired after receiving a doubtful answer.

Quickly, he was already on his refusal, "Yah~. (No.) That's not it."

The teal haired guy tilted his head to the right, "Hmmmm.. I thought we were already ditching.. so I thought we might as well, mess around.. at least for a little while."

Same thing with the older guy, he animated his head just like him, * _Eh~?_ *

"The water seems like it's calling us. Don't you think?," he continued. Kuroko didn't removed his dead panned look, and the head, it's still there, tilted.

* _Huh_ ,* he couldn't surmise it. His brain cells registered him as a good boy. So for him to say things like that, highlighting the words 'mess around'... it's only, wow. For the final impact, and not that he prepared all his uprising stanzas, the trickster momentarily delivered his utterance, "Kiyoshi-senpai.. is it that.. ano~. Am I not enough?"

"You're more than enough!," he yelled at the top of his lungs. Kiyoshi wasn't ashamed to tell that, as his eyes glowed in anticipation.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"So what do you want?," the red haired asked. His glares are glinting, he shut off the device that has been implanted in his ears. He grabbed one sturdy rock from their position, and looked at him, "Throw rocks in his head.. or _—._ "

"BEAT HIM UP, OF COURSE!," he said with no seconds of hesitation. Their voice, though, were limited in their space. They made sure that the two undisturbed guys couldn't hear them.

Akashi eyed him. He checked the probability of his cause. Well, he's physically fit for a brawl, but the other guy was bigger than him. "Can you handle him, Daiki?"

Gritting his teeth, he answered him on the scale of agitation, "I could kill him if I wanted to."

"Ohhhh. So you finally admit that you had a thing with Tetsuya?," he teased.

Aomine contemplated that. Right now, his former best friend, Tetsu, was placed in a situation that he didn't know that he could be abused. By thinking about that notion, it was not a mere feeling of friendship which was throbbing inside his chest. He wanted to snatch the little guy away from them. He wanted him in his home wherein he could take a rest peacefully. Back in the days when he could take on everything because of him. In no time, he snorted out his answer, "Damn right."

"Hmph. Took you long to realize," whereas to the Emperor Eye holder, he was quick in his annoyance. For all he know, this guy was his biggest rival against his love. So for him to deny everything, and he's so serious about it, only God knows how he restrained himself for gouging out his eye, just to make him confess.

The atmosphere between them, somehow lightened. Musk of manliness brewed through out their field. Aomine couldn't help but snicker, since after all the time he went running away from his problem, he finally said what his heart wanted, "Che~. I won't lose to you, Akashi." He never once thought that it would soothe his heavy feeling. So much time was wasted because of his cockiness, and he even thought of denying it again. This kind of relief was better than his family problems. It was like he was breathing again. His restrained love for that guy was important above everything else. His loneliness, and negativities could only be subdued by his presence.

Great. Everything was now in place. The main [whole] cast has took part in their battle of affection. Akashi, by no means, would not need to hold back anymore unto his actions. From his declaration, he retorted in a single file of word, "Likewise."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Ano~. Kiyoshi-senpai? What are you doing?," unperturbed, Kuroko questioned his older colleague.

Genuine smile. He displayed it as if there's nothing to worry about.. that everything was uppity fine. That's what he said in his response, "We're gonna swim, right?"

Right. The bluenette pointed out his suspicious maneuver, "I can see that.. but why are you pulling off your shorts?"

"Hehehe.. come on! It's just two of us in here," Kiyoshi slipped it. His proud saber was on the upward stance, not showing any shame in every angle.

Luckily for him, Kuroko wasn't muddled with it. He thought that they were both boys, and his senior was just being friendly again. This must be one of those scenes he read in a book between male bonding. Seeing to it that no one was around besides them, he boldly take off all his clothes. And no, he's not seducing him by his slow movements. He's only responding politely. No offense, really.

* _Oh God_ ,* he muttered. Kiyoshi wanted to touch his own manhood but he could be easily seen because of the crystal clean water and natural lighting. He only smiled there, and enjoyed the spectacular view.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Aomine couldn't take it. His whispered words were turning into a more audible tone, "Hey, aren't we going to barge in, now?"

"No. We have to wait," there's his conclusion. He might now be showing it, but it was also hard on him. As in totally hard as his lower member. He was maliciously reacting from the erotic display.

"Until what time, Akashi?! This is completely wrong, no matter how you look at it!," he exclaimed, shaking the Rakuzan point guard from his thoughts. Though, like him, he was also turned on by Tetsu. His slender figure, creamy white skin, orchid naughty bits (nipples), curvaceous hips, fleshy plump buttocks and his lengthy shaft, they were all been seen by him. Back then, he could take a peek during their showers after practice.. like he would ask for some shampoo since he was an over consumer when it comes to it. Subsequently, on his realization, believe-it-or-not, he has replaced Mai-chan (of her nude images) with him on the times he was about to relieve himself. For crying out loud, he was a damn piece of overloaded sexiness, lest the boobs.

"We _—._ "

Akashi cut him off. Panicking over the unhandled situation would not help them resolve the matter. Besides, if the two of them rushed over to their spot, not only they would embarrass their sweet little Tetsuya, but also, they would be question of why they were in there. Drawing that fast conclusion, he didn't turned to him, and mumbled to his position, "We are peeping.. is that what you want to say?"

The identified ganguro flinched by his statement. He followed the pointing hand of the other guy when he speak again, "Look at those ass, Daiki."

Ta-da. Peachy pink. One slap and the whole thing could be covered by that color. The piece of fatness went bouncy as he moved towards the water. Darn. How could his ex best friend possessed something like that? He was seemingly lean in his stature so how did that thing get all healthy, and alive.

Face flushed, he reacted abruptly to his provocation, "You _—._ I thought you are serious with Tetsu. Why are you letting that pervert do what he wants?!"

"Kasamatsu, over," another complaint got through his hearing sense, tampering him for a response. By a matter of seconds, that guy didn't hold back in his volume, "OI. AKASHI! Why aren't you stopping that guy?!"

Calm and collected, Akashi answered these overreacting characters, "You guys aren't thinking straight, you know."

He locked his gaze unto his object of desire, and continued, "If we didn't get him caught up in the act, we would not have any evidence to sue him of his filthy actions against Tetsuya."

"Besides.. I'm only waiting if he's going to call help from me..," he cleared his throat. "I mean us... if he tried to resist."

Welp. He said it. What he want was a lovely scream from his Tetsuya. Of who will he signal his distress when he's in a bind. His other self knew that, but he let him do his thing.. since he wanted it also.

The other guys discerned this, and agreed by shutting off their mouth. Although, Kasamatsu was the only one who's on the loose on the other side. Persuading the psycho bastard was already in a lost cause so he switched to the other guy. In spite of his weakened condition, he tried tackling out the persisting giant. Murasakibara stopped him, and he would only keep saying that he would not make it, either way. For that, we would also countered that he would still try, and run as fast as he could.

In the end, he was left in so much agony for not keeping his special friend away from their lusty glances. Well yeah, he's not a girl. But the way they look at him was pretty harmful, even for a guy.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Splat and splash. The Seirin ditchers really went for a skinny dip.

Kiyoshi propelled his body through the fine water, which was directed to the cherry boy. Before he could even spout his nonsensical terms, Kuroko suddenly asked, "So.. how did you get to know this place?"

He sojourned there in front of Kuroko. "Hehe.. a little research."

Seconds after, silence seeps through the air. The two looked at each other intently, almost examining every inch of their visible parts. Well, Kiyoshi steady his vision on the bluenette's face. He watched the mineral solution trickle down to his cheeks. When it went to his neck, he thought of how it was vulnerable from attacks such as sucking it until a love mark has been left. No. Wait a second. He should restrain himself from this kind of thinking 'cause he might really do it if the flow said so.

So as to feint away from that path, he tried contemplating of what topic they should discuss. * _Hmmmm. How about, asking if he's still a virgin?_ *

He looked again at the innocent teen, and shook his head from that bad idea. Yeah, big bad Teppei. Though, we can't blame him too much. Anyone could get horny by that sight, and from that situation.

While he was having some dirty thoughts in his mind, Kuroko speak out what's on his mind, "You know, Kiyoshi-senpai.. I think you're sexy."

- _Insert ***Naru's** meme face in Kiyoshi's reaction-_

The Iron Heart title holder was dumb founded by his comment. He possibly doesn't know what was happening, but this guy in front of him was in straight, plain look on his face feature. Trolling or not, seems like he's the one being hit on, direct and in-person. He could say that the guts of this kid was truly exceptional, if ever.

"No, wait.. I think you're hot," he corrected.

 **Fume.** An imaginary pink smoke evaporated above his head. He was really hearing it right. The ever pure Kuroko was not the person he expected to be.. that he should be the one who's making the move, not him. It's kinda degrading to his manly soul but his compliment was very much welcome.

Kiyoshi instilled his vision to him, while Kuroko rectified again his statement, "Eto~. Macho! You're a macho, Kiyoshi-senpai.. you've still got a nice body even though you stayed at the hospital for so long."

"Oh," a short response, coming from the guy who had a fueled emotion. His Tokyo tower went down, portrayed his signature move, and just shrugged it off, "Well, the doctor let me do some exercises from time to time."

He managed to calm down, so he moved closer to him, and whispered, "and don't tell this to Aida and Hyuuga.."

Kuroko nodded with a soft giggle in the end. Kiyoshi found this cute, and showed off his bulks of flesh, "I've actually hide some weights under the bed.. so when no one is around, I managed to do some lifting. You know, I gotta stay fit before I came back."

To his never ending surprise, the trickster grabbed his biceps, and squeezed it gently, "Oh. They're big and hard."

"Fuu..," he actually groaned from that excitement. Coldest chills went through his spine and the high pressure vein cane activated again on a matter of touching the younger skin. * _Crap._ *

Okay, he's still a senpai that needs some respect. Kiyoshi decided on cooling his steam since it will be very dangerous if they keep on dangling around their bodies. He removed his arm, and uttered, "H-hey.. how about we swim over there.."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The effects of their actions sent heated chemical reaction to the other team. Unintentionally, Aomine had the urge to look at his ex captain which in turn, made him raised an eye brow, * _What the actual fuck, is he doing? I-is he touching himself?_ *

He questioned the atrocity. Like nobody should do that in the middle of the day. And might as well, say hello to Mr. No Shame since he's beside another guy. So what's this, is he influencing him to do the same thing? Oh no. No. No. He might be a depraved being for collecting gravure magazines, but he's still a law abiding citizen who know what's moral and not. Damn. He can't possibly be doing it,right?

"It's just tight, you fool. What are you blushing for?," Akashi lambasted him, almost dropping all his acts of decency.

Aomine turned his head away. Turns out, his assumptions were wrong. Stupid brain.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Kiyoshi and Kuroko did actually swim. But that's all about it. There were no living specimens around and thought that they must be on the deeper part. They've surveyed around the field and do nothing more than that. Ultimately, the older guy backed off from his naughty thoughts, and be satisfied with his private moment with the teal haired guy. There's still a lot of days allotted to their training camp. He can make up for it, for sure.

They made a couple of rounds before going back to their clothes. Kiyoshi was quick on his process, and carefully watched the other guy take his time. He only stood there, smiling the whole period.

Once done, he suggested another whip of his device, "Soo.. wanna get a lift on our way back?"

"Thanks for the offer, Kiyoshi-senpai.. but I'm fine. I can walk," Kuroko politely declined. He acted like they did nothing wrong from conducting their own free time.

Kiyoshi pointed his index finger, and swayed it from a no-no stance, "Oh-ho.. but we aren't gonna walk, little child.. it's run my dear. Can you even catch up with me?"

"I can," he straightened up. The teal haired guy was pissed, and resumed on his uptake, "And I'm no little child, Kiyoshi-senpai.. didn't you see that my thing is already peeled off."

* _Aww, God. You're so cute, Kuroko_ ,* he laughed, there was no time for him to make another meme face. The amused giant could only complied to him, "Right."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Nothing much happened," Aomine commented. His voice was hoarse, which made him to swallow hard.

When Akashi switched his attention to him, he saw some red blood sticking out his nose. He told him this right away with no qualms, "Yeah. Aside from you _nose_ bleeding, it seems like Tetsuya's unharmed from the creep."

* _Shit_ ,* he quickly wiped it off with his arms. To break away from his chagrin, he carefully examined the red haired midget, and found something to disgrace him. Therefore, he aimed his forefinger to that part, in his lower piece of cloth, "Heh. What's that in your pants? Aren't you ashamed with that stain?!"

"You mean, my precum?," he grinned. Akashi retorted in a very contemptuous manner, "It's only natural.. since it's Tetsuya. So I'm not a little bit ashamed with it."

Flabbergasted, he questioned his statement, "Y-You're gonna walk back like that?"

He got his eyes twitched, "Hpmh. Don't lump your brain with me.. Of course, I'll get into the water later once they leave."

"Ahahahaha. Right.. Of course, you're gonna do that," Aomine exclaimed, totally confused.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

12:34 P.M.

Kuroko and Kiyoshi never expected that they eaten a lot of time in their detour. The Seirin couple were waiting at them on the front desk, arms intertwined between their chest, and furiously tapping their foot.

"So.. aren't you gonna say something, Kiyoshi?," the caramel brown haired girl inquired.

The questioned teen smiled with his eyes squinted on its closure. He even made a peace sign with his hand. "We're back. Just like what I said."

Hyuuga wasn't content with that, for sure. He sling his arm around his best friend, and said, "Wow, Kiyoshi. I'm so relieved that you came _back_ with Kuroko, safe and sound."

After three counts, he ticked like a bomb, and pulled him down. **BLAGH**! "Like hell, I'll be relieved.. the next time you do that without permission, I'm going to beat you up real badly."

He kept strangling their big guy since he's just laughing it off, and maybe he's mocking him for making him use his full force just to teach him a lesson.

Amidst the petty scramble, their tomboy coach approached their trump card, "Say, Kuroko-kun. Where did you two go?"

Kuroko first looked at his partner in crime, then back at his interrogator. With his dull looks, he answered promptly, "I believe, I should say that it's a secret."

"Oi! Why are grinning like an idiot! You asshole! D-did you threaten him not to speak up?! Hah!," he went on rampage, continuing his harsh treatment.

"Fine," she let it go. "Lunch is ready. You guys better eat up and replenish your energy."

Riko chuckled. "Since I've prepared something different in the afternoon."

The three guys gulped at her warning. This could be bad, they thought.

XXX

Seirin's training course went okay without a hitch. Instead of playing their own sport, Riko suggested that they should rather play volleyball. Not only that it was perfect in the beach, but it will help them strengthen up their legs. In an average match, it would work on the cardiovascular system and tone the core, glutes, lower back, thighs and calves, but in a low-impact fashion. Also, it tone the muscles in your upper body: pecs, shoulders, arms and upper back. The benefits aren't just physical; the game's also a great way to improve hand-eye coordination and boost mental agility. Flexibility and physical agility are also improved with regular play. Injuries from playing beach volleyball are rare, and that plenty of people recovering from injury take up beach volleyball to maintain their fitness and aid their recovery.

Kasamatsu thought that it was some sort of refresher for their team to try out other things. It's a great choice.

Their day ended, leaving them tired from the new experience. So far, that's all that he can recollect from his brooding.

The jet black haired captain was back in his current situation where he's all alone in the white space.

* _Tets-kun_ ,* he gripped his shirt. He remembered the scene within the cave. Five eyes were able to see him bare naked, including him. He suddenly got irritated for not doing anything. He couldn't even surpassed a single blockade, _damn it_. So what can he really do? What does a certain Yukio-senpaii would do? Report it? Now, that would be totally uncool.

He can't just bring that up since he agreed to them. He was already involved in their shady business.

Yukio was, in no doubt, pissed. He couldn't blame his sickness for being so useless in those kind of situations.

As he looked around again, he caught himself in a hopeless bind. * _Maybe.. this is divine punishment for me for being such an unreliable friend._ *

XXX

Morning came, the red haired hottie groggily made his way to the wash area. Although, he didn't get the chance to be with Kuroko for the whole day, he dreamt of him in his fantasy land. Presenting, the phantom prince who saved him from the forces of darkness. Kagami was shunned by his brightness, he was the true light of his life. He was very happy when the Phantom prince asked for his hand. Well, who wouldn't be? Handsome. Smart. And freakin' sexy. He accepted his unconditional love, almost never gonna let him go, and they live happily ever after.

Right. As if that would happen in real life. By then, he was already finished brushing his teeth while scratching his well refined abs. Last circle, and **SPLURT**!

Kuroko was already beside him, doing the same thing.

To his ultimate shock, he swayed his arms the right. "Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun, good morning (ohayou.)," the polite man greeted him, as if he was not really trolling him, out of amusement.

He was going to say 'you're really doing that on purpose, aren't you?', when he got to see his epic bed hair again. So, instead, he let out a suppressed laugh for him. Very adorable, indeed.

Kagami tousled his nested look, then greeted back, "Good morning, Kuroko."

Suddenly, two male teens passed through them, and they have their own conversation.

"You better hurry, Takao. We're gonna be late with our usual practice," he demanded. The green haired guy was holding a stuff toy penguin in his left hand.

As for his response, he made a slower, sluggish pace, and complained, "But Shin-chan.. none of our teammates are awake. Shouldn't we be relaxing during these times? You know, it's summer! We can do lots of things together. Just the two of us."

"Nonsense! Practice comes first!," he retorted with a bigger voice.

Kuroko recognized this Spartan-like habit in practices. He glanced over to verify his identity. Grass colored hair, check. Black wide framed glasses, check. Yellow colored pajama with bunny prints, err, check? Last but not the least, the unusual object in his possession which served as the lucky item, check! With all these considerations, he finally called out his name, "Midorima-kun."

Kagami, and the two passerby(s), namely Takao and Midorima, they all gasped in unison. Pointing out to each other, "YOU! WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN HERE?!"

Next thing they knew, they were already bickering at each other. Kagami said that they were the first one to come in the place. Takao, then refuted it, and told him that it was already a custom for their team to spend their training camp in there. The red head didn't settle for it, and lengthen the conversation through the rule of first come, first serve.

The two went on, while the former Teiko teammates took their own space. Kuroko, as the ever blunt, he commented on the only one thing that took his interest, "Say Midorima-kun."

"What is it?," the green haired faked his cold attitude when in reality, he didn't know how to react from this unexpected encounter.

Blinking for two seconds, fluttering his lovely lashes, he resumed on his part, "Are you wearing new pajamas? Usually, you'll get by with stripes during our training camp back then."

* _Ah, he noticed_.* he felt blood rushing through his cheeks. Midorima carefully ignored it, and retained his composure, "No, they're not. Ermmm. Why did you ask that?"

"Well," clearly, he was fidgeting. Kuroko probably doesn't want to say it but where's the harm if he's only concerned with the other guy. He took a [inaudible] deep breath, then answered, "I think those bunny prints are very childish. It doesn't suit your personality.. Midorima-kun."

Red haired Kagami and Black Haired Takao snorted to their position. They covered their mouth with their hands to stifle it from a hard one. As they turned around, the two saw a shocked horoscope guy who looks like he lost his lucky item. This made them to throw more pressure in their bellies, and created a-ha-ha-ha-ha sounds.

Midorima got irked, and he remembered the guy who agreed that his attire was fine. Apparently, he doesn't have anyone to talk about his clothes. His Teiko days were all about practice, and for sure, he doesn't want to discuss that with Akashi. That's why he went to the safe side, and he thought that stripes were normal. So when the time came that he get conscious with his feelings with Kuroko, he became more aware of how much he will look good at the outside. Yes, he became aware in high school. And the only person of whom he could talk about it (his clothes) was none other than the guy who's with them. "T-A-K-A-O!"

 _'I'm tired, do you think this pair is fine?'_

 _Takao grinned. 'Anything's fine with Shin-chan. Don't worry.'_

 _'Okay, if you say so.'_

 _Takao grinned more, widely._

"Yikes, looks like I gotta go now," he saluted. Takao suddenly winked at the Phantom Sixth Man as he started leaving the premises, "Hehe. Kuro-chan, you're a funny guy. Let's talk later when I get to see you again."

And just like that, the two ran off, leaving the Seirin duo behind.

"Did I say _—_ "

Kagami opened his hands, and blocked his passage of words. "Stop! Don't say it." If he says that there was wrong in what he had said, then excuse him, he actually nailed the subject. His partner was really unbelievable. He can say things that are in the extremity of taboo. Unlike him, he was, well, he wouldn't go for that to now. His eyes were fixed by his messy hair, and he planned on grooming it by himself; the perks of friendship (no, not the combing, just running his hands through his hair).

"Okay, let's go back from where we left," he said. Kuroko opened the faucet, and washed his toothbrush. "Ah. Make sure to brush your hair before you face our teammates.. (soft chuckle). they will make fun of you if they see that nest above you."

Seriously. This guy was totally unbelievable, he thought, again.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Corner for the signs (layout-wise):**

Well, not that I'm playing out with the aesthetics. Here's the explanation for them:

(XXX) - usually spotted in the center lane. This means longer time frame or the next scene.

(+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+) - riddled in the right justification. It serves for shorter span, and for what's happening at the same time.

Pure italics (words) - shows emphasization on their tone. Also for pertaining the past.

* * *

Next piece: Kasamatsu meets the real Generation of Miracles.

* * *

 **Omake (Overloaded):**

 _Four less the Two equals One Chance_

The first night of Shutoku. The whole team was deadly beaten by their morning practice. By the time they arrived at their location for their training camp, most of them just change their clothes and drifted themselves to sleep. For the other guys like Midorima, he would not let this day without having his second bath. Yeah, two times a day. That was his law to take care of himself. Talk about being a doctor.

With no time to waste, he excused himself from the half-awake team, and rushed over to the public male bath section.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

* _Hah. I hope Kagami-kun is okay_.* Kuroko pondered. He was already at the bath, face slumped on a ledge. Speaking of the wild tiger, he came back at the dead of night, and he's eating right now. He waited for him to come back before he took his turn. Kagami would be joining later, once he's done.

At some part, he was kinda frustrated. Well, not on being away with Kagami-kun.. but on a less reply with his special friend, Kasamatsu.

To: Tets-kun

From: Yukio-senpai

Message: Okay. I'm glad you're doing well.

Usually, he'll be more than that. Telling to eat lots of protein, and stay away from junkies. He'll even give tips or comments if he said some basketball related topics. Yet, it was different this time.

Kuroko wanted to talk to him. Like after their training camp, maybe they could get together before summer ends. He wanted to spend some time with him. Just when they got back together, they need to be apart. That, and his pure desire of getting closer to him, was the only thing running through his mind.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Midorima's coming in," a brute tone filled out the air.

On his usual response, he pierced a cold gaze through his soul, "You don't need to report everything that's on the screen. I can see that, Daiki."

The tan skinned male clicked his tongue. Now, they're both irritated. He tried getting some chips from the nearby open pack from Murasakibara when all of a sudden, those big hands move on its own. Welp, he's still on guard even though he's already asleep. They let him have his rest since they decided to settle with a shift during the night.

Another short, sharp sound was emitted by the same guy.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

 **Splosh**. **Slosh**. And continuous onomatopoeia for water hitting the floor.

After taking care of his hair, Midorima finally settle himself inside the big tub. His vision was blurry since he didn't put on his glasses. The whole place was foggy, therefore, it will be useless. He won't see anything clear, either way. He rested his back unto the cold wall, then close his eyes.

Minutes passed, he noticed that there was another guy sharing the place. _Wait_. He didn't hear anything moving beforehand so meaning to say, this guy was already inside, the whole time. This made him think that there's only one guy who could do that. Kuroko.

 _No_. _No way_. He resisted the matter. Okay, he's thinking about him the whole time but for him to appear in such a place, wherein he was stark naked, as well as the other guy, the situation was everything that he could asked for in his dreams. There was no fat chance that he'll be here. His team already booked the place, and they got it covered ever since.

As he looked again, there was a vague image of rosy white flesh, and baby, sky blue locks. Again, he rejected the notion. He's imagining things.

His breathing became hard for thinking too much. If it was Kuroko, what will he do? What _can_ he do? Only lust overwhelmed him.

 **Ungh**. The boy made a weak sound.

Midorima came back to his senses. He immediately asked the stranger if he's alright, but there was no more response.

With his doctor mind, and putting back his erotic drive, he carried the guy out of the water. The idiot must have fainted for soaking too long. On his way, he realized that his skin was smooth, his weight was light, and well, his body was hot. He placed the guy in the changing room with his careful hands, and leave him there. By no means, he wouldn't want to involve himself for someone he didn't know. One thing that bothered him, though. His heart was beating so fast for no apparent reason. That couldn't be Kuroko, right? He's just delusional, that's what he said to himself.

Subsequently, he heard from the outside that someone had already taken care of him. Must be his companion or whatsoever. He couldn't hear clearly anymore, only those loud sound.

He drifted into his own space, closing his eyes again, * _I must be crazy now._ *

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

On the other side, Akashi eyed his security partner. The Touou Ace was very obvious in his behavior. He seems unsettled but he's not speaking again.

He let out a breath, and speak out for him, "It's only a touch, Daiki. Nothing more."

"I know that," he answered, clenching his fist. He couldn't help feeling vexed by what happened, for someone to freely fondle Tetsu.

Akashi let him be. He thought of how naive this guy was. To experience such a feeling was nothing but showing his weakness. He held his head (figuratively), and swore to himself that he would not fall to that level.. since Failure was not an option.

xXx

 _New Cameos:_ The Defeated

Pushed back on the next chapter.

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Chapter Details:**

1\. There should be another conversation with Nijimura and Akashi. It'll be covered on the next chapters.

2\. Hide scenes with Murasakibara and Kasamatsu. I'm thinking of posting it to the next chapter. Or maybe just leave it be, and let imagination rules.

3\. Murasakibara and Kise's POV on how they get to like Kuroko. Too long, so maybe next chapters. And also, Akashi hogs the idea of screwing. Teehee!

 _*Comment: There's so much still happening, right?_

* * *

If ever you didn't get what's the meaning of the asterisked bold italized words above, then this section is for you:

 **Concept/Character Cameo:**

Naru Kotoishi - an energetic and cheerful kid who likes to play around. She has a habit of imitating the behaviors and language of the people she sees which causes her to say words she doesn't understand that are rather inappropriate. Borrowed from Barakamon.

* * *

 **Character Alteration** (based on this FF):

Teppei Kiyoshi - also known as the "Iron Heart" of the Uncrowned Kings. He's a steel golem that will block the enemy from his team. He's the protector of their fun, and will do everything in his hands to preserve them. Well, aside from being friendly and mature, he's some kind of weird in approach... but it can be easily persuaded by the great results after it. Unbeknownst to them, he's one of those closet perverts, and enjoys his fetishes inside his mind. Call him Corrupted Heart if ever you get to know him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sigh. It's much more easy to depict everything in pictures (you know, I wanna see them move). Like all these scenes were already inside my mind. Darn it. Just that, I don't have the right time for anything else. Twenty four hours is really not enough for a day. The Dark hour (Persona 3) is insufficient too. I want moooooooooooooooore time for my life!

So, yeah. Sorry again for the late update. I hope you guys are not pissed from it. Well, I know the feeling. For example, Honto Yajuu from Yamamoto Kotetsuko-sensei. It is said that it will be updated for February, but up until now, I don't see any progress from the reading site (kissmanga, scrolling is easier) that I'm in. My poor little soul was out of charge from yaoi particles. Sigh. Part of the lateness (mostly 1.5 week) was completing the installed game from both Tales of series in my craptop. Symphonia and Zestiria. My imagination went through Zaveid/Sergei x Sorey and Regal x Lloyd. I even have stories now formulated for them (in my mind). Haha, I'm really a different shipper.

Hrmmm.. For some unknown reason, I'm kind of unsatisfied with this chapter. Like I should have made it more PERVY! That I should have added tentacle scenes inside the luminous cave. Or maybe a cock sucking leech. Ahahahaha. Just kidding.

Like. Follow. Review. Guys/gals, you know the drill. Hehe, I won't spoil anything this time. See you again on the next chapter.


	24. Point 21

**A/N:** Looks like someone is trapped. The main character in this series seems to be in a bind, and he do not know where he is. This might be one of the works of the Generation of Miracles, and put their cruelty to its highest level. Or maybe, an outside force have done it, well, he really don't know. So many things gathered in his mind, particularly the negative ones. Will he escape on this situation, or will he give up eventually? One thing to figure this out, let's read the next update for BTS (below the pre-Omake). Oooh, the opening sentences sounds like those B-rated prime time dramas in local television. Hehe.

 _Sorry for the delay, you know.. stuffs!_

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **Pre-Omake:**

 _Decaying Friendship - Supporting Characters Edition:_ My Kohai should not be this Cute

This happen in the first night of Seirin basketball team's training camp. The clock's arms waved at the numbers of twelve on the longer stick and three for the short one. Amongst the group of athletic teens, there's a single warm blooded creature in there who was wide awake in that time; of when the aggressive, testosterone-dominant sex drive was purely active. His holy bob's throbbing inside his little piece of underwear, namely - a jockstrap. Coming out as his top, he had an A-shirt to save his decency against the Summer heat. Still, his manliness was perfectly visible through out his night attire. He was cupping again those erogenous zones to help himself. Counting sheep was too boring for him to make him sleep. All he could think was the amazing view that he witnessed earlier. The cause of it was none other than, from a certain bishie (pretty boy) inside his team.

Drats. This would be his fifth time from their trip that he's touching himself. Is this even consider normal? His libido never went down through out the day.

He shut his eyes, panting heavy breaths and mumbled, "Kuroko."

Kiyoshi thought that his blank face had define a different meaning in his teenage memories. The word: Arousing. His understanding was, he's being seduced by his normal looks. It frightened him to the fullest since he couldn't fathom the level of cuteness that he had. Tetsuya Kuroko was indeed - sexually attractive, no matter where you look at him. What's more when he's all bare, right in front of him. _Oh God._ _Oh God._ _Oh God._

He remembered on the first time that they met, he tried showing off, right of the bat. Nobody told him that his kohai (younger colleague) would be this cute! That's when he tried tossing his snack into his big mouth. He was successive on his attempt, but the other guy was emotionless on his part. The tables only turned when that sweet boy offered a small beam to him, for looking out to him. By the name of Cupid, his heart was stuck by its effective arrow. The day after, he challenged the current Light of their Shadow, and take over his place if he lost. Sadly, he didn't win. Kagami's love was by far, stronger than him. This was maybe due to their closeness from the times they had together. So, in order for him to make a standing, he also needed to get close to him. Just like what he did yesterday, on their first day of Seirin's training camp.

 **SFX: Shuffling sound**. He momentarily stopped from his actions, and checked the source of the disturbance. As he opened his optic lids, the face of their captain popped out in his vision. Gah. What a turn off. His thing went limp, ruining the mood that had build up. He kinda look like an old man in a younger version.

Turning his attention at the ceiling, an idea, then, slipped through his dirty mind. Just looking at the lizards chasing each other made his mind alive again. HE NEEDED THE REAL THING! He needed it to get a peaceful rest. And he won't be getting that until he had that required release.

Without using his right of postponement, he relied on his stealth moves, and make his way to the first year's side. His jiggly [tight] butt was bouncing in delight as he moved closer.

.

 **Until.** Shiver him timbers. Kiyoshi's critical faculties and disbelief, made him gasped on a silent tone.

There was another man wrapped tightly to his cute kohai. And to make it worst, that male was his formidable rival - Kagami Taiga.

His eyes twitched, same as a squint of lemon flew its way to it. He even chanted a small poem for them; Kagami is Red, Kuroko is Blue, Everyone think they're fine together, But Kiyoshi's don't give a shit when he likes him too. He's clearly disappointed by this kind of sneaky display. It was not a manly approach, he daresay.

Kiyoshi didn't hesitate on separating them, and put him back to his original place. Whether its by luck or over-fatigue, the two never woke up from their peaceful slumber.

By the time he was finished, he dusted off his hands. That's better.

He looked back at his prey, following a phallic condition, and took a deep breath; another defenseless Kuroko and a lifeless audience. In this most fortunate time, all he could think was doing naughty things. He licked his lips and discarded Kuroko's clothes with his imaginative vision. Satisfied, he moved closer, and closer, extending his arms. His shaky hand reached the silky powdered blue tresses. He grazed his fingers through them, cupping every sensation. As he approached the neckline, his palm rested there for a while. Then, withdraw it and stuffed it to his nose. He inhaled it like a true maniac, creating inaudible, yet disturbing sounds. The aroma made him feel refreshed.

Before he knew it, his other hand was already at the right spot. He started stroking his long shaft, and continued smelling the lingering scent in his right hand. If only he had another arm, he could use it to squeeze his nipples; he thought that it would more fun that way. In less than a minute, white stuff messed the floor. He quickly grabbed some tissue inside the comfort room. Right. After obtaining what he want, he ran towards that private area.

Panting, he smiled towards the end of his session.

Now, what should they do today? His mind played with that question as soon as he get back from his place.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

On the other side, black background, with multiple screens flashing, a certain red head was silent in his seat. He was the _only_ spectator of that greasy play. Aomine fell asleep from his watch.

Akashi could see everything, not because of his Emperor Eyes, but for the additional enhancements installed on their camera. Aside from the sounds that it can pick up, the device was also embedded with night and thermal vision. The ganguro was so loud earlier because of the big monkey wrapping himself to Tetsu in their sleep. He only stopped when their previous captain reasoned with him.

He was fine with the simple act, alright. The line between them didn't overstepped any bounds.

But, it's entirely different with the creepy giant. His actions were violation to his rules. It was offensive in nature, and truly sickening. He could feel his stomach churning, just by thinking about it. Kiyoshi Teppei was nothing but bad news to his Tetsuya. He was being deceived by that senpai mask. And knowing his love, he would believe in him.

Akashi doesn't have that option of handing out these recordings. It would only shame Tetsuya in every single way.

He thought of the biggest punishment that he could give, and one answer opened in his mouth. 'Ha' was the first syllable. He knew that person would help him on some form or another, since that guy was fond of humiliation, especially to his fellow King. This plan, however, would take some time, and he have to endure the upcoming scenes. He'll have to think of temporary remedies until they get to that point. Interesting enough, he could take him out without any attachment to him when that transpired in the near future.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

 _** Little flashback: Kagami, at the dead of night, moved to Kuroko and asked if they could sleep together. His selfish reason: weakness with ghosts. He felt like someone was watching him, the whole time. When he woke up, he sweat little drops, of why he was back at his futon. Was he trolled? A poltergeist related phenomenon? He stood abruptly, and proceeded on the wash room, praying to God that he's not been haunted. Next thing happened, Kuroko was already beside him (refer to previous chapter), and the rest was history._

* * *

Shenanigans

Sometimes bad things have to happen before good things can. What if it was the other way around? He had solid friends from his start, but when things gets crooked, they all abandoned him in a drop of a hat. Fortunately, Kasamatsu overcome it because of another blessing that came into his life. What worried him was the sequence of this notable pattern. Surveying around him, made him think like that. He was alone in that white space; no doors, and there might be no walls. He doesn't remember anything before he get into that place.

As a consequence, if intuition served him right, the next flag would be this bad ending. Lying was never his forte so this must be his conscience eating him up. Deceiving Tets-kun was never his intention. He couldn't just tell his special friend that he's spying on him, right? He also wouldn't forget that he agreed on a stealthy plan. No normal human would be happy to hear that, especially when you're being trusted. Not to forget, he already hurt his friend for the second time around. Adding another one to that menu might change the mind of his friend, and get fed up with him.

Flashback.

 _"Wooow! You're so great, Yu!," the marveled guy beside him, exclaimed._

 _The praised teen landed a three points shot in his position. Right after the ball bounced its way to the cemented floor, he used the towel drape around his shoulder, and swiped off the salty fluid trickling down from his temples. He breathed a mouthful of oxygen, and turned his attention to his friend, Shouhei Nanba. He was some sort of a childhood friend, but they're not on the same block of neighborhood. How they became acquainted was only coincidental. Shouhei was always hanging around the street ball field that he's playing, but never approached them. He felt that the kid wanted to join the game so he invited him one day._

 _They became friends, and he learned that Sho, on a nickname basis already, was on the same role in their family hierarchy, an eldest, and by another random chance, they were all male. Due to this, they would talked about their younger brothers. He revealed to his friend that the sibling next to him was rather the anti socialist, and would only communicate to him. Talk about nutbro tendencies. Sho found this sweet since unlike him, Itsuki, the second brother was cooler than him, in all ways. Shouhei was frail in constitution, average in academics, and absent-minded. Itsuki would never turn his head to him, all cause he's pathetic._

 _As Kasamatsu Yukio, he decided to help him overcome his inferiority.. through the sport that he liked. "You'll get a hang out of it if you just continue to practice.. remember the proper transition.. prop—"_

 _ **PLAK!** The ball hit the wooden board._

 _"Hehehe.. looks like I missed again," tongue slipped, Sho uttered in an apologetic manner._

 _Exhaling again, he question him for his quick shot, "What did I just tell you?"_

 _Shouhei answered him in full details, from the breathing, to the position, the angle and so on. Well, he doesn't have any other option. Knowing his childhood friend, he would only get another set of lectures if he didn't respond. More of this. More of that. In spite of his strict management, he was fine with it since he knew he was being considered, that someone would spend some time with him. Because of Yu, he managed to have friends. Though minimal, he was able to talk to his younger brother because of him._

 _Eventually, he smiled at the end of his statement. He wanted to thank him for everything.. for being so cool, in front of his eyes._

 _The gesture affected the black haired teen. T'was a soothing feeling, and an accomplishment on his part._

 _._

 _._

 _His image of appreciation brittle down into pieces when the fated day came; on the time that he messed up. He got a call from him after that day, 'I.. (crack voice).. I also quit.'_

End of Flashback.

He shook his head. _NO._ He shouldn't think of that right now. As he wanted to believe, Kuroko was someone who's very special.

Through his fretting, he noticed one thing. He grasped his forehead and confirmed that his fever was already gone. He doesn't feel lethargic anymore. Well, that at least, he can still search the premises, without worrying his physical condition. * _Geez. Don't overthink, Yukio. You need to find Tets-kun, and see if he's alright._ *, using his two hands, he slapped his face to wake him up.

And so, he searched again the place, ignoring the negative thoughts that he created.

XXX

"Midorima-kun," soft in his voice, he greeted the tall guy in his back.

Like any other response, Midorima got startled before making a proper reaction. Though, that's not the only thing that bothered him. He recalled something yesterday that made the tip of his ear redden as a tomato. He faced him, trying to hide his embarrassment from what had happened, "Kuroko. W-what is it?"

Upon hearing the news that the two teams rented the place, and another unknown tip from a shady call, Nakatani, Shutoku's manager and Riko agreed on setting them up on practice matches. Well, that's after their respective training sessions. Seirin spent their time on the beach, running on the whole field while the other team stayed indoors, pledging themselves with the well-maintained facilities.

"I hope we have a great game today," Kuroko, much in his observance, he dismissed the thought of inconveniencing his secret love with a simple question of what's troubling him. "..even though, Kagami-kun is not around."

Midorima scanned the area. There was no sign of the loud teenager, alright.

He was about to reply when another voice break through, "Ehhh~. That's too bad.. Shin-chan, in here, really, REALLY, wanted a revenge from last time."

The man in his energetic mood was Takao Kazunari. In only a matter of small time, seeing the two together made him feel unpleasant. There's the essence of past friends, but he thought that Shin-chan should focus on the present.. to him. It was actually [plain] obvious that his green teammate was head over heels with the teal haired guy. The coldness in his tone seems like it lessened from some point, and his gaze couldn't straight out with that guy.

Pure rejection, he pushed back his glasses. "Shut up, Takao. I am not that childish."

"BUT you are _—._ "

"Midorima-kun is competitive," Kuroko soiled him, or rather, butted in the scene. He doesn't like the ambiance of having his respectable old friend to be humiliated in front of him. NO, not in his clear conscience. His face wore a serious outlook in his features.

This tickled the playful teen to be amused. Never in his entire existence that he heard someone in actual form, in defending his companion from an assault, whether it's a simple joke or not. He could only witnessed it from a shounen manga, and incorporating that in real life was uncalled for. But there it is.. the Phantom Sixth Man had everything in his guts to speak that out, proudly.

Eventually, he cacchinated. In a world where their friend's mistakes are only a laughing matter, instead on helping them out, Kuroko was one of those rare people who valued true friendship. Anyone could just see in his expression that he's not half-baked. Oh God. He's way too serious with this.

By the time that he regained his composure, he finally let out some recognizable words, "Kkrh~. You're so funny, Kuro-chan." There were still minuscule amount of tears in his hawk eyes as he wiped it off. "I'm just teasing Shin-chan, you know."

"Also, Midorima-kun doesn't like jokes," the bluenette insisted. He knew it very well of when he was uncomfortable.

Apparently, the said teen was already in rock bottom. "It's fine, Kuroko.. it's fine. You should leave it like that." Fine, in the scale of him melting down in his heedful words. It could only mean that he was really being watched from their Middle school years. To distract himself, he switched his attention to the other guy.

"Takao is always like this. And no matter what I tell him to shut his mouth, he'll just carry on with his attitude," Midorima noted. "Now, who's the childish with us?"

Ah. He defended himself. He also remarked him with bad descriptions. United in their thoughts, the two ball-passers synchronized their head-turn to the last commentator. Kuroko paid the tribute, and repeated his statement, "Midorima-kun is competitive."

Black haired Takao snorted, followed through with a soft chuckle from the Seirin's trump card.

"..." he gasped. His response was a miscalculation on his part. He opened his heart from an honest perspective, and this was the result of it - the priceless smile. Oha-asa (God), it's nothing but beautiful. He's beating so hard, no doubt that he's in love. This added another petal of romance points to his flag. He was swept away from that moment, and let out an unexpected curve in his virgin lips for the next seconds.

The two guys saw that reaction. Midorima, of all people, was an ignorant person, in terms of secreting his real feelings.

In due time, Takao opened his mouth, "Shin-chan.."

"N-NO! T-That was.. It's nothing," he was denying again, returning back to tsundere mode. He thought that it was not the time for mistaking out his obvious hints. The megane guy turned away from them, and started moving out. Embarrassment flushed through his cheeks.

Tough luck for him, Kuroko instantaneously grabbed his hand, "Midorima-kun, wait."

"We need to head back now to our bench, Kuroko.. if you don't have any important thing to say, kindly refrain from talking," he argued, not turning back to him.

The teal haired guy grimaced. Of course, he could understand his sentiments. They're not on the same team anymore. Nevertheless, he would do everything in his power to decipher his feelings.. since he.. loved him. A little pain or two wouldn't matter. Above anything else, he needed to express his gratitude. That's right. Last night, he recognized the nice guy who helped him out in his depressed state. He couldn't paid his thanks since he kept on reminding him to take it easy. One thing led to another, he didn't find the right time to do it. He thought, that maybe, he should express it now. Delaying it would make him chicken out, and that's quite rude in his ideals.

"I have something to tell you," somehow, he was nervous, fidgeting a little. "Please hear me out."

Midorima, the hell he was thinking, he didn't turn around. Okay, there's this blossoming color in his cheeks so he couldn't do that. His heart beat paced up a bit more.

From that absence of recognition, Kuroko approached him on a different way. No matter how tall the guys was, he tried lifting himself by tiptoeing, positioned in his marvelous back. From there, he whispered his phrases of appreciation, "Thank you for saving me last night, Midorima-kun.."

He released another soft breath, and wrapped it up, "I'm glad it was you."

Kuroko wished that his words has reached the other end. He exhaled again, landing in the flat piece of furnished land.

After a few second, Midorima nodded, then moved away. Takao followed him with a questioned look, "You're all red, Shin-chan.. You looked like you've been kissed.. ahahaha!"

Shutoku's ace ignored him. His mind was now pre-occupied with only one person. The last sentence reiterated in his memory membranes like an addicting tune that he wouldn't mind replaying. Is he glad that it was him who carefully touched his naked body? He remembered that he took the time of sniffing out the unconscious guy to clear out his suspicions. He kept denying the good smell, that it was not Kuroko. He snuffled his arm pit, by the way. _Shit._ The thought flushed an imaginative pink cloud from his head; it steamed out off his body.

The teal haired guy smiled inwardly. He also went back to his team, feeling no more worries.

XXX

Unclear in the perception of hearing, a voice broke out the silence, "Mmnmm.. What are we going to do with him?"

Those were three people who where in front of the numerous electrical appliances. Their body tensed from the remaining problem that they had. From the threat yesterday, it has all been cleared out by calling again the manager of Seirin. Akashi told her that their vice captain was troubling their passing specialist; that he made the small framed guy not to talk. At first, Riko wouldn't believe him since the caller didn't identify himself for the second time, but when he told her that there's betting involved, the two had themselves a deal.

What's left now was the perspiring teen. The red haired guy crossed his arms, and announced his decision, "Isn't it obvious?"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

 _Huff. Huff. Huff._ This so-called diaphoresis took effect in his thermoregulation. The effin' process of discharging bodily fluids. Kasamatsu continued huffing on his never-ending search.

He kept warning his ego to never stop from his tracks until he get to see his special friend.

Flashback.

 _The last call ended. He left the phone hanging in his ear, 'No way.. Not him too.'_

 _Kasamatsu started agonizing over everything. He had to go through all the humiliation from his mistake, and he managed to take it one-by-one. The last one was a big blow from his senpai (that he was a loser), but this latest demand made him passed his limits. His heart suddenly sunk in the deepest despair, and couldn't believed that his last friend would also turn him down._

 _He tried contacting him again, texted him, searched around their campus, went to their usual spot but he didn't get to see him. It was clear as day that he's avoiding him now._

 _No, really. Sho must have an explanation to this. Yeah, that's what he's think. If only he could get the reason out of it, maybe he can get him back; things would be alright once that happens. He only need to talk with him, straight to his face wherein he cannot bamboozle him like that._

 _His final straw lied in the very location of his dwelling place. He didn't think twice on knocking loudly since no one was responding. He didn't mind if his voice was already interrupting the neighbors. What really mattered on that time was his selfish desire to have him, at the least, compelled back to his side._

 _To his surprise, it was Itsuki, his friend's younger brother, who opened the door for him. Without any seconds to waste, he asked him out, in an abrupt manner, "Sho.. Itsuki, where is Sho? I wanna see him."_

 _"He's not here," he straighten things out, right instantly. He told him that he was not needed anymore, and that Sho doesn't want to see him ever again._

 _"NO! I don't believe you.. I need—.. I want to talk with Sho!," the black haired point-guard-of-a-mess insisted._

 _Itsuki only sighed to his bickering. He knew that he would not give up._

 _Instilled on his blocking position, Itsuki told him some points of his perspective, "Let me tell you this, Yu-san... haven't you ever thought that my Nii-san is only using you for his own benefit? And once you fail big time, he wouldn't want to associate with you anymore?"_

 _Kasamatsu's tongue tied. He was out of words with his statement, and left him with those overwhelmed eyes._

 _"You see. I asked him, flat, of his relation to you, and that's what he told me... I'm sorry to break this up to you.. but he doesn't see you as a friend.. from all those times."_

 _The older teen had a hard time processing his words. Sho using him.. for what? His friend was harmless as a fly, and for all he know, he wouldn't be that kind of guy. There's no reason for him to deceive him. What can he get from that? And seriously. Sho, not seeing him as a friend.. from all those freaking times? He must be kidding._

 _From his position, he started remembering his friend._

 _On the end of day. 'Yu. Let's play again tomorrow!'_

 _On the start of the day. 'We're going to play later, right? Right? Hehe. I can't wait.'_

 _On the middle of the day. 'Aaahh. When does class going to end? Hey, Yu. What do you think should I work on for later?'_

 _On a random time. 'Bend your knees. Breathe in. Breath out. Use the right hand for support. Yu, what's next?'_

 _ **CLACK**. Without any warning, the door in front of him closed._

 _His mental state turned into wasted. Those arms of his, neglect the task of knocking the door again, or he should have stopped the door from this obvious rejection. He doesn't know why but he didn't care anymore. He believed in his friend, heck, he trusted him._

 _By the holy term 'friend', no one would get that far, then leave him like that.. like a trash. Pain overwhelmed his chest as he squeezed the right side of his chest. It damn hurts._

 _._

 _._

 _The next day, Sho dropped out from school. And as expected, he didn't know anything about it._

End of Flashback.

* _Not this time_ ,* he whispered.

There's no stopping him. Throw some kryptonite to his heart of superman, he would not budge and continue to his trail. The biggest mistake back then, was because, he gave up, halfway through. If only he did what Tets-kun do, then maybe, he would not be that miserable, and insecure with friendship. And maybe, Sho would still be around. Then, he could be great friends with the renowned, Phantom Sixth Man. Hell, that would totally inspire Sho to be confident with the body given to him.

Yeah, that would have been great.. he thought.

* _Snap back, Yukio!_ ,* he shook his head. It's all too good to be true, but for now, he need to deal with the situation in hand, which was in dire.

This was his responsibility. To protect their relationship, he must be there for him, at all time! It was payback time from their last break out. He would exhaust himself, just to see him again; there would be no more hesitation in his part.

And so, he ran, ran, and ran again through the snow white field.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

After some time, with only Kuroko on his mind, the jet black haired captain halted suddenly.

He saw a recognizable figure on the other side. Teal hair. Non-basketball stature. Pinkish white complexion. No doubt about it.

To his excitement, he called him out, "Tets-kun! (huff).. Tets-kun!"

He carry on crying out his name as he moved closer. He was so relieved that he finally found him. 'ASDFGHJKL'.. Thank God, he was safe.

When he got there, he hugged him, and held him closely to his arms. Minutes passed in that way, telling him that everything was fine.. that he was there.

The moment Kuroko opened his mouth, some kind of deja vu hit him, "Yukio-senpai, what am I to you?"

The question seems like a general one and can be answered with multiple solutions.. but somewhere along those lines, there was an unforeseen gravity behind it. The weight became heavier as he resumed his out-of-nowhere statement, "Aren't you hiding something from me?"

* _Hiding? I ain't hiding anything, Tets-kun_ *, his brow furrowed. He already told him what happened to him, with his friends. Though, he didn't mention everything.. about Sho. It was only his frustrations, of what he told him. Informing him about Sho would, wait _—._ It's not as if, it was his intention not to tell him about it. There was no time to tell it since they need to get back from their team after the semi finals; the training camp of Seirin comes next.

From his usual, Kuroko looked at him straight to his steel blue eyes, "Am I not just a replacement from someone you used to have?"

A small bead of sweat slid in his right side temple, * _No._ *

He was quite shocked of what he have said. Seriously, a replacement to Sho?

From there, he realized that he didn't mention any name but in his defense, he dropped it out in a very clear uptake. This only mean that in his sub conscious, he's still holding on, during those days.

"To be honest, Yukio-senpaii.. I don't really know what you meant by special friend.. please be clear with that since I don't know where I should really place myself.. a-are you just taking pity on me?"

Kasamatsu don't know where to start. Doubts suddenly eat him up. In his direction of role-playing the responsible guy, never did he strayed for being a twisted person. Like what he did for Tets-kun was something he had done with Sho. Guilt passed through his veins as he also noticed it; even though he was not conscious with it. But what had question himself more, was about the special prefix of calling him as a friend.

He remembered what he told him, when he first saw him cry, that it's weird for guys to be that close. His heart suddenly respond to that, and he looked at him.

It was totally different from his past friend. He didn't feel anything like that, towards Sho. Tets-kun was never a replacement, if that was the case. Then, what was he to him?

Kasamatsu pursed his lips. He can't come up with an answer. When in reality, he didn't want to cross the same path that his younger brother told him. There should be a line between decency and closeness.. well, that's what he thought. Delving in too much would ruined everything, that's for sure. And besides, jumping into an immediate conclusion was not a good idea. There's no guarantee that his reactions were solely based on his hormones, peer pressure or whatsoever.

He kept thinking, when suddenly, his special friend vanished in thin air. His solid form got out from his embrace, creating an absent wide gap.

* _No. He's gone. I-I'm not done with you, Tets-kun. I—,_ * he started panicking in his mind. He thought that it was the repetition of the stupid pattern of good-and-bad things. Since he was indecisive, Kuroko might have left him for good. His eyes widen, and shout out aloud, "TETS-KUN!"

His voice filled up the whole area, as his view started turning around like a spinning top.

XXX

Inside the control room, operated by the Generation of Miracles, silence ruled the four cornered room. Seated on the center, across the multiple screens, Akashi watched the interactions inside it, with so much concentration. Every single move of his point of interest was being put under surveillance by him. And what he noticed were three things: his stamina, technique, and obviously, his looks.

In accordance to his endurance, as observed yesterday, Tetsuya managed to keep up with the giant creep yesterday. That's a big improvement, alright.

Next, skills. His passes became much quicker, and he can control it based on the player who will receive it. This was totally different from the training regimen that he instructed to him, during their Teiko days. Only the Generation of Miracles could receive his passes. The Phantom Sixth Man achieved it using one of his hobbies, human observation. To be able to use to almost all of his teammates right now, was such a great feat. Akashi should have known how dedicated his love was, which by the way, unexpected, again.

Another thing that he noticed was his sudden motions. One time, he had the ball in his hands for about two seconds. That's two seconds (in his possession)! Misdirection worked in a way that the ball would not stick to him for a long time. The red haired guy mused that he's up to something, and golly gee, he's quite excited about it. What can sweet Tetsuya do more in his unique role?

Oh, and last thing, his facial appearance. Well, he knew how sexy he was, but hey, he seems to be getting more attractive as each second passes on. Akashi should now be drooling over him, if no one was ever around. He missed the days that he can molest that little thing over there. Well, he's going to be his either way, so he stayed collected in his position.

He was smiling to himself, when suddenly, a shrieking sound got this attention. "TETS-KUN!"

Akashi turned his back, and switched over to that disturbance. "Seems like you're finally awake."

It was Kasamatsu, wheezing on his wake. Eyes on a full shape of the moon, he turned his head to the one who greeted him, "Akashi."

The jet black haired captain realized that everything was just a dream. He couldn't really believe it at first, since it felt so real. He could still feel the displeasure in his chest. But when he surveyed around his field, he was now back to where he was; the techie devices around, the high-class setup of the room, and the devil who's not wearing a prada. Not that he can be glad about it.

"You had quite a nightmare.. are you alright?," in a consoling tone, the Rakuzan point guard asked him.

As a quiet response, he let it be by a single nod.

He would not be fine as long as he could not get a glimpse of his special friend. So that's what he did, and inspected every monitor inside the room. But before he could finish the quarter part of looking around, Akashi directed him to the right screen, "Tetsuya's fine.. as you can see."

All of a sudden, whether it's fate or just the timing, two members of their activity who was not present as of the meantime, they just entered back into their base. Aomine, swiping off the sweat in his forehead, he was the one who opened the door, "We're back."

Kasamatsu had a question look in his face features, as Murasakibara and Aomine came in. The biggest teen was holding a pot, and when he opened it, rice porridge was the content inside it, while the other guy had a bag of groceries in his hands. From his position, a not-so-wet towel dropped from his forehead. It was totally inconceivable which drove him to speak, "Why?"

"Kasa-chin.. what do you mean by 'why?'," he said, pouring some of the hot food into a bowl.

He tended to point them out, yet he just uttered his concern, "Why are you guys doing this? I'm not _—_. I can take care of myself."

Akashi answered his lingering doubt, as he fetch the towel from him, "Right. Like leave you alone while you are having a hard time.. some demons are we."

"Aka-chin regularly changed the wet cloth on your forehead, you know," Murasakibara butted in, aiding his former captain.

Impressions could change through time, and seems like they were not bad, after all. To have someone in their side who's sharing a piece of friendship with Tets-kun, he thought that he can't get a proper treatment from them. He finally remembered that he was coughing hard last night, and he decided to just sleep for it. The whole thing dawned to him that he's being taken care of.

Subsequently, he paid off his respect, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Yukio," he responded, moving away to prepare another clean set of cloth.

Coming to his display was the rightful dish for colds patients. The purple haired teen, then, carefully gave it to him, "You should eat it before it gets cold.. porridge taste good when they're hot."

"By the way, I'm the one who made it," he exclaimed. Though, right after his kind gesture, he opened another pack of his chips, indicating that his job was done.

"I bought some medicine, in case you have exhausted your supplies..," amongst the ruffling sound, Aomine acted cool in his part. He failed the eye-to-eye interaction, and just get it on. "and Pocari."

Sweet. Even though, he didn't know what he liked, the tough-looking guy, err, he meant Aomine, managed to purchase that sports drink. So, these guys actually knew how to be kind on certain circumstances. It really shocked him, honestly. He found it funny that the Touou Ace was like a shy boy who just wanted to help. There he thought that maybe, Tets-kun still have the chance to turn them back. These idiots were only too high for their own selves. He looked at them, then showed his appreciation, "Thanks, really."

The two, pretending to be unaffected, they just brushed it off like a real man. Kasamatsu slip out a slight smile, and helped himself. While at it, he focused his vision on where his special friend was on. He was glad that he's playing hard again, but he sighed on the thought that he started questioning his real standing to him. Was he unfair on him for not telling the whole story? What if he found out that the things that they do, were something he have done to his previous close friend? And if he managed to convince him that he's special, what would he tell him?

"First rule in athletes.. they should take care of their health above anything else," the red haired guy came back.

Right. Tets-kun would scold him if he discovered this recklessness. Do these guys know how talkative Tets-kun was, when he's all gung-ho, and worried about his friend? Just remembering the time when the petite boy tend his wounds, made him smile again. He was so stubborn, and he can't even win over him because every thing he pouted was right, and it was mainly for him.. that his hands were the most important thing in basketball. Of how will he continue passing the ball to Kise, perform his turn-over skill, and execute a three-point shot. How will he all do that if he was injured. It'll be too bad not seeing those feat again, he said.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. Did he like that porridge that much, or is he mocking him? To answer his question, he asked it straight-away, "So.. what's with that smile?"

"Oh.. right. You are right about that," he prompted. It's like, nope, he won't tell them about their own bonding.

* _Selfish, huh?_ ,* Kasamatsu sulked. Most probably, he'll follow Tets-kun until things have been settled for him. Though, he need not to think over these things right now. He must first, recover. And that's what he'll gonna do. Thanks to these guys, he might get over it, in a few more hours.

XXX

Day 2, practice match ended. Shutoku won it by a couple of leads. Though, Midorima ain't happy about it since the other team was missing an important player inside the game. The newcomer, Kiyoshi, was already considered a threat, being how big he was against their own Center. He couldn't imagine his contribution when he's paired up with the basketball idiot. Things could get out of hand, he thought. They [also] don't know how much Kagami has improved from the last time that they face each other.

Speaking of the devil, his presence finally became known as he came in.

The red haired stud moved to their female manager, and what come's next was not good for the ears. He ranted his annoyance as he get his next instruction from her, which was to buy refreshment for the other team. As usual, he declined roughly. He doesn't like the idea that he'll be an errand boy for his opponents. Talk about pride.

Riko deflected him using her magical paper fan, and that mega phonic voice of hers.

Kagami was easily defeated; the fatality got through him, but before he followed the order, he needed some recharge. Kagami spotted his partner on the corner so he moved beside him. Once close, he tapped him on his shoulder, as to check on him, "Hey, Kuroko."

Reverse on the effect, the silent teen responded back with some very recognizable words, "Ah. Kagami-kun.. You startled me.. Ano~. How long have you been in there?"

"Just a while _—,_ " he grunted. "Aah, forget about it.. let's talk about you, Kuroko.. are you alright? You seem to be spacing out."

On a reaction, Kuroko released a heavy breath. He really need someone to talk with, regarding that one thing that bugged him since yesterday. In a matter of seconds, he spilled it out to him, "It's about Yukio-senpaii."

"What about him?," he welcomed the topic, twitching a little.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

When his name was mentioned, three active heads turned over to him. He was about to take a peaceful rest when that name was dropped.

Kasamatsu rose from his futon, then gulped. He didn't know what he's about to say. Well, there's this high un-expectancy rate with Tets-kun's reactions, but for him to be aware that he's being talked about by his special friend.. he wanted to hide in a hole right now. Geez, he couldn't bare to look at someone.

For some kind of unknown reason, his heart beat speed paced up.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Kuroko took another handful of breath, and proceeded on his attempt, "I kind of missed him."

"Okay?," Kagami kept listening, even though there's a pinch of distress welling up.

"He didn't respond to my messages," he said, transforming his straight look into a worried one. "I sent a text in the morning.. on our lunch, and after this game."

The redhead tried to console him with what's obvious, "Maybe he's busy.. you might probably know that he's the captain of their team.. it's no wonder that he'll be like that for some time."

Contrast to the acceptance, the teal haired guy carried out the things that're on his mind, "But he was able to reply even back then, no matter what the time is.. I'm starting to get worried, Kagami-kun."

"What if something bad happen to him.. like a group of thugs kidnapped him for no apparent reason," abruptly, he stood up from his seat.

"You're _—_ "

Jumbled in his own thoughts, he shut him up and overpowered him with his own assumptions, "What if he got into an accident, and he's in a very bad condition right now.. I don't _—_ "

"Kuroko! Calm down," Kagami couldn't help but growl. He even grabbed his arms, just to kick some sense into him. The thing was, he didn't expect the other one to reach that kind of conclusion. Okay, he's worried.. but that was too much. His friend's also a guy, he can fucking take care of himself. From there, he suddenly realized that he got irritated.

* _Same goes for me.. calm down._ * he mused. Kagami, then, looked straight in his icy blue orbs, "Nothing bad happen to him."

As soon as he said that, a text message vibrated in the petite boy's phone.

To: Tets-kun

From: Yukio-senpai

Message: I'm fine, Tets-kun. Nothing bad happen to me.

Kagami snoop in to his phone, and commented right away, "See."

But to Kuroko, it was a mystery, something worth questionable, "That's odd.. I didn't ask him of his condition.. I only said the things that I've done."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

On the other side, an internal riot took place.

"A-ha-ha-ha.. I messed up," Kasamatsu said. His face wore the signs that shits really do happen, once in a while. He was so caught up in the moment, and panicked at the thought that his friend didn't know what to do.. and he can't take that.

Tener celos, mi amigos (Be jealous, my friends). Those three somewhat regretted helping out the sick person. Seriously, how close was that person to their former teammate to make him worry on that degree.

One by one, they ignored him, and completely finished their task. Aomine took over on the used medicine, and the empty bottle of Pocari while Murasakibara fetch the bowl and pot.

The only who couldn't resist the matter was none other than the 'Absolute.' He went back to his usual form, and pierced him some cold gaze. With no time to waste, he asked for his phone, "Here. Let me reply to it."

Kasamatsu obliged since he didn't have any more guts to lie.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Much to their surprise, Kuroko uncovered their mask, no point of fabricating it with honeyed words, "I don't think this is Yukio-senpaii, this time."

"You can tell?," raising one of his dual-splitted eyebrow, Kagami gave him a wondered look.

The bluenette nodded, and went back to his former thread, "I think he's being held captive.. as I thought so."

"Kuroko," he stood up, and grabbed him again, but this time, it's on his wrist.. indicating him to move somewhere private. "Why won't you call him?"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

System panic commenced. **Repeat**. NASA confirmed an incoming meteorite that will directly hit our Mother Earth. Its main target was unbelievably just a high school boy who let out a lie in August.

"What should I tell?," he faced his unofficial companions, sweat visibly forming in his temples.

Welp. They gave him a look of 'You're on your own dude' kind of reaction.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

There goes nothing; audio enhancements were shut down. He picked up his phone with Akashi ordering him to turn on the loud speaker whilst Aomine and Murasakibara leaning on him.

"Tets-kun, hey!," a simple greeting would do, followed by the ritual of dodging the main problem, "You see, I'm really _fine_ in here.. as in perfectly FINE. Ermm, how about you? What's good?"

Right.. like that would passed the human observer. "Yukio-senpaii."

"Yes?," he was quite shaky in his hands.

In a flat, straight, no holds bar tone, Kuroko was able to perceive the impossible, "You're sick."

"Huh?! I AM.. *cough*.. NOT," there goes his cover, blown by his own predicament.

Kagami was just beside him, and he could tell how their trump card was unbecoming. "You are.. sick."

Still, the other line persisted. "No.. I'm fine, Tets-kun."

"So you're sick.. and you're trying to lie to me," his voice was deep this time.

* _Fufufu.. that's my Tetsuya for you_ ,* along the silent audience, Akashi contemplated on his own delight.

As for the three giants, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kagami, they were quite shocked with Kuroko's behavior. It was as if there's a switch that has been triggered, and another persona has been awakened inside him.. the new normal.

Kasamatsu eventually gave up, and revealed his weakened state, "Okaay, fine. I'm sick.. but Tets-kun. I'm FINE! No need for you to worry."

From the brief absence of response, the Generation of Miracles contracted their glabellum muscles from their suspicion. This Yukio Kasamatsu didn't falter to Kuroko's changed emotion. Well, that's kind of intriguing. It's like he knew how to handle that situation, in which were unknown to them. There were times that he'll put up a fight, but never in this tone of warning. He would still be soft-spoken and polite.

What bothered them most was the short amount of time that they had, and they have these conversations that're close to an old-grown couple.

"But.. I was so worried, Yukio-senpaii," said the Phantom Sixth Man. His feedback drastically morphed again, and this time, it's full of anxiousness.

They watched the sick person, and he seems like he's so affected by it. "Sorry."

Kagami could feel that his partner was ultra worried, making him uncomfortable at some point. "Are you at home? Is someone taking care of you?"

"That's _—_ "

Before he could ever reply, the teal haired guy blurted out, "Sorry.. but can I visit you?!"

The red head Ace almost had his eyeball popping out on his reaction, "K-Kuroko!"

"EEEHHH~," same as everyone else in the room which lead to Aomine on losing his balance, and create an unprecedented sound, 'Oommph.'

Most certainly, the scene depicted between high school girls flocking over a certain guy.. but they're all manly enough to take a comeback and whispered 'shhhh' at each other.

Kuroko reacted to that noise, and inquired back, "Are you okay? I heard something from your side."

"Aah, that's no biggie.. it's just.. Jirou," cracking voice, the jet black haired captain bit his lips.

Seeing to it that he's not responding, Kasamatsu relived his earlier demand, "Getting back on what you said, Tets-kun.. you don't need to, okay?"

"Buuut.. I want to," stubborn as always.

From there, he tried to explain things out, "Look. I'm already getting better since I just got this on the other day."

"The other day?," he asked. "I thought you were with Kise-kun."

* _Crap_ ,* he slipped another mistake. He could have said that his colds had already pipe down. * _Damn that._ * Don't know if shaking his head improved his mental state, but he managed to reason out, "I _—._ I wanted you to focus on your training camp.. that's why I didn't tell you anything."

Well, that was understandable. He already knew that he'll be like this, in case this happened. "Oh.. okay."

Finger-crossed, and by the ancient flaw of mannerism, he scratched the back of his hair, "Sooo.. that's about it."

"Can't I really not see you?," clearly, he [really] was disappointed.

Kagami taunted him when he said that, "OI! You can't, Kuroko."

He used the hand from his scratching to describe his addition, pointing out to him, even when he's not around, "You heard Kagami.. your team needs you on your practice matches."

Though, the other guy didn't budge, and continued reasoning out, "Our schedule for today is completed.. I can get back by tomorrow morning."

"Tets-kun," he was close on raising his white flag. There's no beating his egg, err, head rather. And in all honesty, he also wanted to see him personally.

"Yuki _—_ "

Coming out of nowhere, an aggressive hand snatched away the phone that Kasamatsu was holding, "Okay. That's enough."

"Tetsuya, can you hear me?," t'was none other than the most annoyed of them all, Akashi. Their first name basis of calling each other, made some critical hits to his absolute nerves. He didn't plan out on what he's about to say, but one thing was for sure, he should reign high in this battle; in a point where he'll be looking down on them.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko blinked an instant. "You're with Yuki _—_ "

With the remote control in his other hand, he pushed something to it, that made the room move on its own. "Yep, that's right.. We're with him.. so you don't have to worry anymore."

"We?," he asked, full of questions in his mind.

"Daiki and Atsushi," the Emperor answered. "We're here at your training camp, just beside your room."

Akashi smiled deviously to their "new" friend, as silence eats up the other line. * _Let's see.. what kind of show does my Tetsuya wants?_ *

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko meets Kasamatsu version 2

* * *

 **Omake (Overloaded):**

 _Decaying Friendship - Supporting Characters Edition:_ By the law of Broseph

Lunchtime at the Kasamatsu household.

"Thanks for the food," said the black sheep member, looking all gloom again.

He went back to him room as if he's carrying a big luggage in his shoulders. The emo generation had late passed in the early decade of the second millennia, but there were still some who're influenced by it. Among them, was a reject from the society; a good-for-nothing guy who only delivered trouble in his life. His name's Jirou, the second son.

The only reason that he's still existing was because of his loving elder brother, Yukio. If it wasn't for him, he'd be cutting his wrist from any time around.

Even though, they look like twins when compared, the difference in their abilities were too far. He was loathed by his parents and relatives for his incompetence. Well, what can he do? It's not like he likes doing all those stuffs. He won't be really getting anything from there if he was only forced. He hates studying; it's not too good for his low brains. Same as attending school, it was just a pain in the ass; dealing with a lot of people drains his energy.

Yukio knew about them since he told them about it.. and he didn't mind.

He accepted him being the scum he was. When he asked why he was okay with it, his soul was touched by his straight sincerity, "We're brothers, right? We're supposed to stick with each other through thin and thick passages.. and besides, I was so happy that I'm having a little brother. On the day you were born, I promised that time that I will protect you from everything.. and that will not change whatever happens."

"I know you're already doing your best..," his words were his healing. He loved that person for everything. He would give anything for him.. his body, his soul, and his loyalty.

Even if he found another form of affection. The least he could have get was jealousy.. for getting his brother's attention.

Jirou's P.O.V.

That day when Nii-san finally introduced Tets-kun, I thought he was not over from his past friend.

Well, that's what I thought. Right until I got a weird feeling when he suddenly smiled in front of our table. It was rather captivating for a guy. So when, we get our own little private time, I asked him if he got any partner. Yeah, it was stupid of me but I was curious. With a face like that, for sure, he could have gotten himself at least one or two. Too bad, he has none, though, somehow, I felt a little relieved. It's really weird.

When I got his number, I thought of pulling off a prank on him. I called him during the middle of the class. But I didn't get to the part of that since by the time he answered, he was so worked up and was concerned by me.. like seriously. He picked up the phone, just to check up on me. It was.. too nice of him.

After that day, I'll ask about him to my brother. I was surprised that Nii-san became jolly again as he talked about him.. and that made me glad. He's finally settling again. Funny thing about it, he would invite me again to their get together. I mean, it's already fine the Nii-san was satisfied. It was all I need, his happiness. I don't mind if he get less interaction to a loser, me.

Next day, I got ahead of myself, and joked about their progress. I didn't thought that Nii-san was very serious with Tets-kun's stamina roll practice regimen.. well, of course he was. It was not my intention to leave things like that, I thought that if his friend would not get any improvement, then they would continue like this for a long time. I didn't mean to step on to his pride. I got scared, and didn't know how to face him. He was all I have.

Later that night, he texted me to take over with Tets-kun's afternoon session. I accepted it wholeheartedly since if this could make clear out things, then so be it.

But I was a fool for forgetting my real status. I forgot about them - Nii-san's haters. I dragged along Tets-kun with my problem, so carelessly. By the time I told him to get out, I was dumb-founded by his statement that I do not belong to these thugs. He's telling me that I have a better place, other than this. He even saved me from all of them, not knowing that event would spread rumour around the whole campus.. that kid was really beyond my comprehension. He was so full of surprises.. that made me look at him more.

From there, I suddenly developed feelings that I shouldn't have. I started liking Nii-san's important friend. I became aware of his presence so I tried distancing myself.

But the more I distract myself, the more I think of him. My mind began filling up with his kindness. I imagined that one day, he'll be the one calling out my name when I got home from my non-office work. He'll be cooking my favorite dish which was omurice, then we'll take the bath together and washed each other's back. We'll lie to our not-so-big bed, and hugged each other until we both are asleep with our own scents. He would be my boyfriend, and my brother _—._

Right. After realizing where my brother would be on that picture, I confessed my feelings to him.

The least that I could expect, Yukio Onii-san got mad. I thought he could still accept this. But, to my shock, it's quite the opposite. It was my first time seeing him like that. It's partly different from when he was irritated.

He told me that he was a guy. He was our friend. He's always nice to everyone. He said that I'm only confused with my feelings.

I was so sure at that time that I really, really, really like Tets-kun but when he told me that he'll abandon our brotherhood, I was ought to forget about what I might love.

My brother still comes first. Even if my chest was so tight, I could die, I would endure all of it.

End of Jirou's P.O.V.

* _Why is it so bad to like the same gender as yours?_ ,* he looked at the ceiling of his room. His older brother might only be thinking what's good for him. He probably knew that if he come out, bearing the rainbow flag, he'll be humiliated from his head, up to his dark-colored nail on his toe. He sighed, * _Maybe I should blame Adam and Eve as the source of humanity.. if maybe Steve have been created before her, then his loneliness would be quelled at the same manner._ *

He snorted at his own cliche, and started looking at his phone when it vibrated. There's another message from his brother's friend, asking if he's alright.

Jirou bit his foul lips, and tear up on the sides. He put on his earphones, and listened to some emo songs; not that it helped to collect himself.

Speaking of which, even Nigou could not lift up his spirits. It would only remind him of _him_. The reason of his crying was not because he couldn't keep up with the world anymore.. but because his heart was still wavering on Tets-kun's constant advances. The thing was, he could not ignore the other one. It was too warm, not to be enticed. He's crying because he doesn't know if he could keep his promise to his brother. For the first time in his life, he thought that he might get selfish... for love.

xXx

 _New Cameos:_ The Defeated

* _Ahh.. no more volleyball_ ,* he murmured to himself, when Riko announced their activities for the day.

Although, he didn't get an amazing performance in the aforementioned sport, Kuroko recalled the person he had talk to when they lost the game against Touou.

Flashback.

Kuroko excused himself, and moved away from his team. He probably needed some time alone.

He sat on an isolated zone where nobody can notice him. From his view, he saw another team losing to its strong opponent.. what a way to improve his mood. Perhaps, it was a sign that he could not run away anymore. And he won't do that until he get what he wanted.

In time, he released some weight of air inside him. He let out a soft noise accompanied by the guy beside him.

Messy, orange hair and brown eyes, they both looked at each other as they noticed each of their own presence. Long, soul-sucking stares, the two took their time on understanding each other. And not a noisy audience could disrupt them. It was as if they were in a different dimension, and only them has the available action to interact.

"Hinata Shoyo!," cheery, loud aspect of introduction, the stranger suddenly moved his mouth.

He responded softly to him, discerning that they're just beside each other, "Tetsuya Kuroko."

Without any warning, Shoyo positioned himself nonchalantly, to face him in his seat. "You're the invisible guy from the basketball match yesterday, right?," eyes sparkling in amazement.

Kuroko nodded.

The other guy, who was actually much smaller in him, in terms of height, gasped, "I thought so! KUROKO! You were so cooooool on that game!"

"The ball just went ZOOOOOOOM!," as a demonstration, he used his upper limbs. "WHEEEEEE! ..as you passed it on your teammates."

Shoyo kept describing him, praising him for all his works. By the way, he finally present himself as an athlete, but on a different field, which was volleyball. He told him that they were just passing by when he saw the game from the other stage. "I bet you can be an amazing setter.. your ball speed could match with BAKAGEYAMA, or you could even beat him! I think."

It was nice and all, hearing a dissimilar perspective.. from a stranger. Getting all shadowy was not his proper response, but that's all he could muster after the event yesterday, "My play was beaten.. we lost the game, ano~. Shoyo-kun.. I think I'm not that great."

"YOU ARE GREAT, KUROKO!," he shouted, feeling disappointed by his self-shaming act. He then, repeated again the actions he did as to define his way of basketball. He told him that no one could ever do that, and it's only _HIM_ who could pull something as bizarre as that. And don't forget about his admirable strength to keep going on, even though the odds were against them.. that he didn't give up until the last seconds. "for me.. you are an amazing player, Kuroko! You should believe more in your self."

* _Aaah, he's shining brightly_ ,* he contemplated. The teal haired guy noticed one thing, though. His heart didn't skipped a beat.. he was just moved. As part of human observation, he also tracked himself for falling in the depths of affection with six guys (one has faded already). He thought that the part of his weakness was with people who shines brightly, since they were too good for his eyes. He concluded that this must be the same case with Kagami-kun.. no malice, just mutual friendship could be offered.

"That was too much of a compliment, Shoyo-kun.. but thanks. I appreciate it," and there, he gestured a simple smile.

The orange haired guy reaction didn't expect to blush from that display. Redness suddenly enveloped his cheeks. His vision went spiral as he opened again his mouth, "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're w-welcome."

Muteness followed after.. creating an awkward atmosphere between them. Kuroko wanted to tell him that he also managed to take a glimpse at his match, before theirs. Sadness though, they also lost the game against their strong-willed opponent. The ace of the other team was too intimidating to keep them at their nervous state. He couldn't open this up since it was Shoyo-kun who had the last ball.

Kuroko wanted to tell him that he was also great. His jumping skills were superb, just like their own ace, Kagami.

Right until another guy entered the scene, "Oi, Hinata! Where have you been? I've been looking around for you the whole time.. dammit."

It was a dark-haired cropped short with a fringe that hangs just above his sharp eyes kind-of guy, heightened by a scowl in his face. Must be his teammate since they have the same sports attire.

Shoyo seemingly became aware of his presence, jolting in surprise, "Ba-Bakageyama! I _—._ Ano~. This is not what you think _—._ "

Swiftly, the so-called Bakageyama moved to his sides, and grabbed his neck, "What did you just called me again?! Huh!?"

He was able to resist, fortunately for him, using his wild movements. "King of the court BAKAGEYAMA," there ain't a thing that'll get him scared.

"Uwaah.. stop calling me that, especially in front of a cute guy!?," was his incoming response. Kuroko played his cards well, ignoring the insult to his physique.

Hinata roamed his eyes to the new acquaintance. Knowing their setter for some time, he could be a little straightforward. As he saw no disappointed look to Kuroko, he cupped a breath of relief.

Next thing happened, a big voice called them, telling them that they're already going out.

But before they got separated, the cheerful volleyball player requested to exchanged mails. As per Kuroko, he would not turn him down, of course. Another bond has been forged in that dark time. Like really, sometimes light would just come its way, unexpectedly.

Both of them waved hands at each other as they said their goodbyes.

What a nice feeling, he thought.

End of Flashback.

When he texted him that they played beach volleyball, Shoyo became so active and sent him tons of messages. Well, everything was related to his sport. Even the ZAAAM and BAAM was included in his mail.

He tried occupying his free time with him... but his case was beyond saving. He was now always thinking of Yukio Kasamatsu.. no matter where he look at.

Guess, this was the very epitome of feeling defeated.

 _*Note: This was the reason, he was sulking in the corner, in the afternoon._

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Alternative Routes:**

1\. Kasamatsu will get back to his house. Not known to Kuroko, they will be riding the same train in his travel. Fun part, Akashi came along. [This was the first piece, and been scrapped]

2\. Kagami x Kuroko scene. Instead of Akashi, Kagami forced his way into the conversation, telling him to forget about Kasamatsu, and think about him. [Second piece, scrapped]

 **Chapter Details:**

1\. Title has been revised from: The Path to Deception. - too DARK!

2\. Takao's side story.. whoops, another Omake.. Haha.

3\. Removed high level of ecchi in Kiyoshi's attempt. He should be grazing his *cough* no, it's too much. Akashi would have killed him by then.. like seriously. * _I just, let him live.. is all._ *

* * *

 **Other Universe Character:**

 **Hinata Shoyo** \- has a cheerful and energetic personality. He is a natural schmoozer that his teammates occasionally use him to win someone over. Hinata's dream is to become strong enough to spike past tall blockers, just like the Small Giant once did. Borrowed from Haikyuu!

* * *

 **BTS! NG-SHUU! Specials:**

And so, he ran, ran, and ran again through the snow white field.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

After some time, with only Kuroko on his mind, the jet black haired captain halted suddenly.

He saw a recognizable figure on the other side. Yellow hair. Muscle-based arms and thighs. Fairly white complexion. No doubt about it.

WAIT, WHAAAT! This is some kind of error in the system. Why the hell would Kise pop out in there!

Kasamatsu was thinking of a guy that has teal hair, not-so-muscular physique, rosy white skin, and baby blue eyes. It was supposed to be his pairing, err, that's a mistake too. What he meant was his friend.

It must be Kuroko Tetsuya who would bring his favorite Pocari.. not this selfish freak!

In a matter of blood boiling time, he became suddenly annoyed. Heck, he didn't call him, and just turn around.

The whole thing became sure real, when the top-tier model greeted him, "Kasamatsu-sempaii!"

* _Don't look back_ ,* he whispered to himself. The jet black haired captain started running, just in case.. forgetting that he's tired from searching around earlier.

"Wait!," the other wouldn't get the gesture, though. "Hey, why are you running away from me! I have something to tell you-ssu."

Kasamatsu quickened his pace, totally ignoring the bastard. "I wanna ask something to you.. Kasamatsu-sempaii!"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The two Kaijo members went full course in their track.

By now, Kasamatsu realized that this could be patterned to the morning jogging that he and Tets-kun, that he and Sho, had. FUUUCK! No way, they had this moment!

He looked back to their Ace to see if he was happy with this crazy thing.

..and voila! What he saw was his kouhai smiling back at him. It sends multiple shiver in his bones. Derp, it was not cute at all.

He wanted to shout at him, but he thought if he do that, the other one would start with his own pace. * _Leave me alone, you asshole!_ *

As soon as he said that in his mind, Kise burst out his feelings, "KASAMATSU-SEEEMPAII! What am I to you!?"

With a face of a dragon, he looked back at him. "You're just an annoying brat in the team and nothing more," he was at his limits, finally answering the fool.

His worst nightmare came to light as he responded back, "Eeeeh~. Don't you have any special feelings going on around for me?"

He covered his ears, not wanting to hear anything from him. Oh God, someone help him. If this was a dream, please wake him up NOW!

 **END OF BTS! NG-SHUU! Take 8**

* * *

 **A/N:** So recently, I've been reading back to the old chapters, and found some grammatical errors  & parts that I missed on something. I fixed some, but there still some left. I thought, maybe on some other time. While at it, I'm actually cracking up on them. I think they were amusing on their own good (if they've been connected correctly).

Things are getting dramatic again as we get to know fully of our characters, so be.. err, wary? Don't worry, though, I'll balance it out with my comedy skits (if I really have one). Oh right. The lack of perspective from Kuroko would be covered in the next chapter. Surprises would come one-by-one, so be prepared for it!

Like. Follow. Review. Guys/gals, you know the drill. I'm looking forward on the next chapter. See you again!

 _P.S.: Do I need a preview section?_


	25. Point 22

**A/N:** So I've been thinking of adding some gun firing scenes, but I think I'll be having a hard time portraying that. Like, should a bang bang here, and bang bang there, here bang, there bang, everywhere bang bang, suffice that kind of event? Hmmmmm. I have no idea. I really don't have time to read those kind of genres. Anyways, getting back to the series, Akashi made his comeback by forcing himself in. What's gonna happen, now?

 _Warning: Slight Angst dished for Pre-Omake. Don't worry, there's no death in there._

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **Pre-Omake:**

 _Decaying Friendship - Supporting Characters Edition:_ Tiger goes Skooma

Near yet so far. Kagami could only stare to his partner, observing his lips apart, and deeply amazed by his sparkly white teeth. It seems like only a lucky person could get a kiss from those beautiful bumps. 'Cause sadly, those were not for him. It was not reserved for a big scum like him.

SPOILED. PAMPERED. That's how Kagami define his way of life. Their family was wealthy enough to follow his every demands. They'll shelter him with branded clothes, expensive toys, and latest technologies. Yes, he was well-loved by these materials.. and not from the actual parents themselves. In order for them to provide his growing needs, they need to work hard for their household, same as not to get behind from their colleagues. It must have been fine if he had some brother/sister to talk-to, but then again, due to insisting selfish demands, these parents were busy enough to produce another flesh to show off. They must have thought that _one_ is plenty enough as their representation of their bond.

Miracle as it may be, thought not worth bragging for the relationship goals freaks, those two never fought in front of him, which was to be expected. One would come home in the morning while the other figure would come late at night. How the hell would they meet if their schedules were not compatible, in the first place? It was already a miracle of how he came into this world. Kagami couldn't recall the times when the three of them are together. Not a single memory dawned into him.

It was obviously painful for him to watch as families have fun together, like this how should it be.

His cure, since they were already living under the roof of Liberty, was gripping the knife's edge, and sarcastic as it may be, he was introduced to Snow intake. They migrated to America because of the respective jobs of his parents. Thanks to whispers, rumours, and being common in his surroundings, he was able to grasp this industry. Kagami, as curious as he could be, he divulged himself with these relaxants _—_ to forget the depression welling inside him. Glory be to DRUGS! It was also to get the attention of his parents, if they would be impacted with the after effects.

That day came. His features look haggard, he lost weight, skin flushed and he got those runny nose. Their response to him, well, it was epic, "Don't worry, Taiga.. we'll call a doctor to take care of you."

Kagami, wide eyes for the same treatment, he cried after their leave. He bawled like a helpless son who, by all means, only wanted the real thing that only parents can give. Influence by his dosage, he cursed them through his gnawing teeth.. shit to his father and mother. He consumed another round of heroine due to his frustration, making him all grumpy. He knew, being a conscious human being, that this escapism would not help him, at the very least. But how could a (male) kid of age ten would do something about this situation? Is there any kind of manual to help him handle these feelings properly? It was the only thing that came into his limited mind to get their attention. If, only by little, they could give him a handful of concern, then, he would most likely vouch for it, even it deteriorate his body.

At the very next day, not that he'd be thankful or just painstakingly be gone with it, he was rehabilitated.

"Do you love me?", strained smile, he asked his attendant on a random day. When she said 'yes', he answered back, "Of course not! Hahaha.. You're just doing your fucking job!"

He would be like this, tearing up right after. He was at his wits ends, not knowing what to do with his life. He'd scream so hard saying that nobody would love a stupid spoiled brat. God, was he pathetic?

Despite all this, he never told anything to his parents. He requested his attendant not to tell anything about his remorse. 'Coz deep down, he thought that they were only working hard because they didn't want their household to starve. They need to keep their faces, in order for them to keep up with peer pressure. He understood those adult stuffs, of course, he's not that all stupid. It's just that, it still sting him that they are not giving him the ample treatment for their only son. He's a kid who can be selfish for his own needs.

During his specialized healthcare, Kagami was presented with different activities that will restore his mental stability. Be it physical or just a simple act of taking the road to independence - he was taught to cook for himself. House chores were also on the list since it may help him sober up from little tasks. And lastly, he was allowed to wander around, as long as it's safe.

He recovered, not because of the medical administration, not because of his personal determination, and it's not that long before he got back from his normal self. Since somehow, he really regretted it. His body was well-fed, and he would just throw it out, all because he was throwing the biggest tantrum that he had. Anyways, it was thanks to basketball. He met someone who changed his life for the better. His name was Himuro Tatsuya. Because of his first friend, heroine, he became short-tempered, indecisive and socially inept. Even then, this kind guy approached him like it was nothing. What's more, he treated him as his little brother which was kinda warm to his chest.

Eventually, the scowl in his face reduced dramatically. Oh, and his split eye brows were not in-born. It was also one of his stupidities during his earlier childhood days, using some razor in shaping it, and was an attempt to get, again, the attention of his parents. He thought that it was cool, and showed it to them. Oh well, it already happened so he can't do anything more about it.

Speaking of cool, this was the term he associated for his non-blood related big brother. He was so cool that he wanted to be like him. Who cares about his parents anymore when he already have someone who can keep him with great company. Heck, he had a lot of fun, way beyond his strangest imaginations.

 _—_ SKIPPED BROTHERS' QUARREL _—_

Kagami has now loved basketball. It was a man's sport. Rules are simple, can be seen anywhere and altogether, full of excitement. It makes him confident as a man. This drove him to continue playing it when his father decided to take him back in Japan. There, he met another enthusiast of the said sport, an extreme one to boot. Namely, Tetsuya Kuroko. At first, he thought that he was so weak, just look at his frail body which was not applicable against big guys like him. He was proven wrong, as each days passed.

Kuroko was an honest, serious, hard-working player in their team. He had his hands up for his unwavering resolve.. that sometimes he wanted to remind him to lay off some rest, at least, once in awhile. He became concerned with his health since for crying out loud, he looked like his body was going to break out after each game. There's this aspect that he's a man and all, but his case was pushing his self, way too hard. He was always there when Kuroko asked to extend his practice. He could see in his eyes on how much he was into it.

Next thing he knew, he was already deeply affected by it. As they got closer, his body became aware of his attractive presence. Call it a different light.

"Akashi-kun?," Kuroko blinked an instant.

* _Kuroko, that expression was hot_ ,* he muttered to himself. Once his partner unveil some different gesture besides his usual bland face, somehow, it made his heart beat faster. Kuroko Tetsuya was a dangerous man for his pure, hunky soul. Though, it's not just his appearance that made him react like that. Well, what does it take for a man to be that intimate with the same sex? It seems like, he wanted to involve himself to him (as in voluntarily), which's pretty common between boys. The biggest difference was him, Kuroko himself. He didn't get this strange feeling for anybody else, including his big brother; he was only someone he can rely on. But for Kuroko, what did he thought?

First and foremost, he didn't classify him as a girl. Take note, he liked girls from before _—_ the pretty, silent types. Okay, Kuroko was silent in his nature, but that doesn't add up to be romantically interested with him. Moving on with his attitude.. he would say that he's stubborn, at the butthurt level. Few chances, he only had few chances that he can win an argument with him. He had this stupid morality for his front, and generalized facts at his back, which all in all, was reasonable enough.

He's nice, thoughtful (in a straight shot manner), smart which's not obvious in his face, and very reckless; he would put others first before himself. He may not know it for himself, but he's pretty damn good-looking. And his light flesh made him sexy. Oh, and he smell good, as anyone could expect from his pleasing exterior.

Technically, that's Kuroko.. and ugh, he had so many things he wanna say to him, of how great he actually was. Not only that, he wanted to know about him more since that guy was a box full of surprises; things that no one could ever predict to him. He felt so contented when he's with him. And, really, he just wanna hug that guy to himself.

Wouldn't it be nice if he had someone like Kuroko who would stay at his side.. forever?

He was absorbed in his thoughts while Kuroko was busy with his phone. Looking at him, he opened up his wild mouth, "Kuroko.. I need you."

 _Chapter note [below]: Kindly play the music while reading this. For effectiveness._

* * *

Kinsey Scale of Unicorns and Awesomeness

'Oh No', two-worded statement that he expressed in his mind as he received the news flashed in his ears. Ohhh—drawn out sound of pleasure, he's somewhat seduced by the authoritative voice playing through his sense of hearing. No as a sign of incredulous, not believing that they're just around the corner, and he had no idea regarding it. He compounded 'Oh No' because he's actually happy about it, being able to communicate with them again despite the difference in their team arrangement, and they're part of the renowned Generation of Miracles. Oh no again since he's becoming too sly on his part, hiding it from everyone close to him.

Apart from the 'Oh No,' he wasn't ready to face Aomine-kun, simply because he lost the game to him. It conflicted with his promise to bring back the thrill in basketball wherein he failed to deliver during their last bout. They were wiped off completely. He might not interact with him, for that pathetic reason. But, he couldn't care less since the man in his thoughts was in there.

Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't know [now] how to identify himself anymore. He said a long time ago that it's okay to like the same gender, and he would not care about these sexual preferences.

Still, he'd be obligated by his conscience.

.

A sudden flicker burst through the surroundings, followed by a tun-tun-tun melody. Kuroko kept calm in his position as a podium pop-out in front of him. The whole set was completed after some effects of ninja smoke, and revealed a masked blondie behind it. By whatever font that was, there's a prominent 'ES' letters carved on the top center of his mask. Bowing, the strange character greeted the teal haired guy, "So, who's going to be it?"

Another odd thing appeared, particularly a giant screen, and he recognized the names listed in it: Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise and Kasamatsu. The last checkbox was greyed out which belongs to Ogiwara. For what he's observing, he kinda knew what the stranger was asking.. a very hard, and troubling question.

"Fanfiction or not, picking them all is not an option, you know," said the ES guy. He danced, circling around his reserved participant. "Neither for picking two or three choices."

He moved back to his original posture and started pronouncing the names. His voice was rather quirky, deliberately emphasizing every syllables. As they were indicated loudly, Kuroko could feel the impact of each man. He looked down, leaning his hands on the cold, steel rostrum.

Meanwhile, the masked man started yapping again, "Sharing things are fine.. but for lovers? My. my. How selfish can you be, Tetsuya Kuroko-kun?"

The masked man moved somewhere. **CLICK.** There was actually a stereo in there and music flowed the atmosphere. Soft and intriguing, it served its purpose for the scene.

 _SFX: Settled by The Ransom Collective._

"Did you ever think that anything would work out fine as long you talk it out?," he looked back at him. Slow steps, he moved beside him, and whispered his purry breath, "I'm sorry, baby.. but that would make more damage. AS IN LOT OF DAMAGES."

"Better halves have never been divided by more than two, you know. You cannot do it like pizza slices, watermelon cuts or banana peels. It'll only lead to chaos!"

And he didn't stopped there. He even contradicted what he said earlier, "Or.. if that's what you really want.. then, GO! Make that proud harem of yours."

"If you're really that type of person who likes things.. I mean, people, hanging around.. that's for you to decide.. (grumble).. just be prepared for the consequences."

With his face guilty, the other guy scrubbed his back, "It's okay if they're guys. Besides, LOVE IS FREE! There's no exception about it.. Look, it doesn't follow anybody's rules, only yours. They're not the one who's feeling it. Are they the one who fall in love?! They are yours and yours alone."

"I might not give you the best answers for your problems.. but think about it. Doing nothing leads to nothing."

His words seems to have some points. Kuroko, in his part, tried to grasp that guy's direct sentiments. Actually, he already charted some possible lines where things should go.. but he put those end switches to the worst-case results. By then, the noisy one twirled around and presented again the board, "So, who's going to be it?"

On a count of thirty seconds, the clock flashed through the screen, started ticking on its own. The tallying was so loud, but Kuroko was as unperturbed as ever. More like, he can't give a final answer to the two million dollar question; and lifelines are not available in this kind of battle.

The number flatted out to the zero numeric without a single response from the participant, which in turn, opted the speaker act again, "Since you're not answering.. We'll make a gamble, m'kay?"

Gaining a little breath, he resumed, "I know you have an ambitious goal to achieve but hey, your life is not all about basketball. Someday, you'll need someone at your side.. and I know you wanted it for a long time... right?"

* _Tch. No fun_ ,* he complained in his mind since the petite boy wasn't expressive. The strange masked man pierced through the flesh where his cheek bones were located, playing with his face feature, "You can't deny it.. you've been curious since you were in Middle school. Romance is everywhere, after all."

 **CLINK.** An idea bulb appeared, "You're competing for Winter Cup, right? What if you just confess on that event? I mean, whether you win or lose.. maybe after it."

With heart-shaped eyes, heart-filled aura, and a heart shown in his esophagus as he opened his mouth, the guy prayed that he'll come into his senses, "I don't know who'll be your choice but I think by that time, you'll have your pick since you can finally take a break.. well, at least, for a little while."

"You do know that there would come a time when those guys will stop hanging around with you."

Alas, he winked back at him, "Time is running.. I hope you won't regret it in the end."

.

In an instant, everything went back to normal. Thus, he contemplated, * _I'm.. the worst.._ *

Liking a person is inevitable.. it's in human nature. Yet, his case won't be solved by just letting out the cat from the bag. In a world where the string of love keeps its revolving, his heart responded to his multiple guy friends. It was okay to be unsure, that someday it'll be resolved on its own.. but how long will he keep it? Being afraid is one, losing the other loved ones is another. And everything is as plain as complicated. Even then, he have to decide on this.. he should. To reap, he need to sow.

And that's what he's been doing. Showing off! His love for basketball is true.. but the deeper meaning of it was entirely _inappropriate_.

"Tetsuya," the other line called since he was not answering for the past seconds. "Are you still there?"

"(Hai.) Yeah. I'm sorry.. I'm just.. surprised," he responded.

Akashi, because of his honesty with his words, he tend to do things that he didn't do. The ever dignified emperor cracked again into the scene - he giggled.

"You wanna visit our room? I'll tell you what happened," his voice, it was calming from his usual tone. Rather, he was on the flirting mode.

Kuroko agreed to it. He was also flustered by his sudden reaction, and found it adorable, coming from a very, very serious guy. Then right after, he heard his partner said something. He forgot that there's also someone beside him. He switched off his phone, and asked, "What was that, Kagami-kun?"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Oi," he leered, getting his phone back. The red haired midget replied with the opposite gesture, to a point that he's being mocked by his weak state. Kasamatsu really don't know what this guy was thinking. Their main plan didn't permit them to expose their cover, and not only that, it's straight right to their target. 'Coz damn, he didn't find any signal to abandon their mission. Welp, there's his mistake on answering Tets-kun's call, but he can handle it, swear to God!

Annoyed, he opened his unrestricted mouth again, "Are you nuts or what? This is not what we came for!? Wha—."

Before he could have sentenced him with multiple rants, the red haired guy in the room threw back the phone to its rightful owner, good thing they're great at reflexes and he was able to catch it, "I know what I'm doing, Yukio.. soon enough, you'll thank me that I save your ass from your lies."

Confident, he looked down to the sick guy. The tension in the air felt like it's clouded with so many miasmas. If only normal people were around, they would now be freezing from their toes, sweating their armpits or even pants pissed.

Aomine and Murasakibara doesn't have anything to say in the matter, since they're included into the uninformed area. It's also a surprise to them. Yet, they have a great advantage in this. With three years of companionship, it is safe to say that won't be thrown in the gutter. Or that's what they only want to believe.

Then, suddenly he realized. Kasamatsu was getting hyped up again, which was not a good sign. Definitely not. The purpose of this whole shit thing was to befriend Tets-kun's former teammates. He said that to himself, right? Everything may not be right in their place, but if he let his emotion get through him, he would not be able to understand them. Plus, he forgot that he was already trying to take a rest.. he was frickin' damn sick. Like Kasamatsu, where the hell was his reserves?

From there, he took some handful of calming airs.

"Fine," he said. Underneath his unconvinced face, he suddenly get excited that he'll be seeing his special friend. Tets-kun's the only reason for him to join on this trip. If nothing else, he'd be with his family, helping out in their house. Without him around, the place would be a little less clean since his mother couldn't take everything on her on. Sure he can depend on Jirou, but that guy won't listen to anyone else, other than him.

Kasamatsu sighed again. What's with all these responsibilities that he neglected?

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Getting back with the Seirin duo, given that he was surprised by his own action, Kagami served a baffled expression at his question, "I—. Kuroko! That was—."

"Kagami-kun," he called out to him. The moment he laid his eyes off of him, he'd become like this. Sometimes, he thought that it's not a good joke that he's giving some heart attack to the people that he talked to. He get the idea of this little presence of him, he pretty sure did, but it's not something that he can help himself from it.

"No. I didn't mean to complicate things.. I just want you to know that—," purportedly, but perhaps not actually, he cannot live up from what he had said. Like a man who was able to perform a horizontal refreshment with his wife, and made another life being out of it. The expectations enforced by the norm are seemingly high for him to handle.

There he goes again. Sentiments aside, he doesn't have any time for this lolly gagging, "Kagami-kun!?"

As he realized his raised voice, and he had gotten his attention, he bowed his head, out of his particular attitude, "I didn't hear what you said earlier.. sorry."

Kagami felt like clicking his tongue, but he restrained himself from executing such rough gestures, "Ahhh.. That."

"Forget it..," he glanced over to the right side of his field of sight. Kagami can't afford to lie anymore with his loved one. "It's probably nothing."

That behavior, though. Kuroko got a glimpse of it when he's not telling the truth. So, without further ado, "Okay.. you should be getting back, Kagami-kun. Aida-senpai might be mad right now."

"Crap! You're right," flustered again. An image of their coach holding her overpowered fan came right straight into his mind, and it's quite scary.

"Oh right..," before he turned around, Kuroko was able to grab a hold of him. "Kagami-kun. Thank you for hearing me out.. I'm okay now."

Just look at that face, he thought. Ever familiarized, Kagami swung his arms to his partner's flimsy shoulders, "Heh.. don't worry about it."

Like the old times, Kuroko tried to break out from his protective arms. Then, he looked at him in his eyes, trying to find something. His heart - he wanted to talk to his heart if he would fall for this guy. He stared for a moment, but to no avail. It didn't respond. Why was it? Kagami has a blinding light just like everyone else. He's kind, strong, handsome and he's a certified hottie. These were some simple things that he noticed from the people that he liked.

Altogether, he dropped the notion as the red haired stud started shaking. Kuroko formed a fist, and lift it up in his view, "I'll be waiting for you, Kagami-kun."

The two bumped fist, letting a soft smile in the end.

Kagami waved back at him when he released his partner from his attachment. "See you later, Kuroko!"

The teal haired guy nodded. Apparently, he heard everything earlier. He only wanted to check if he was not mistaken, * _Why would he said something like that.. 'Kuroko, I need you'.. and take it back, then say it's just nothing.._ * His gaze grazed through his broad back, and wondered, * _Does he really like me?_ *

As if he could question him that upfront. Kuroko's considerate enough not to force him out in the open.

 _But why?_

 **BEEP. BEEP.** His phone vibrated for a swift moment. This time, it directly came from Akashi-kun, telling to come over since Kasamatsu would be taking his rest for a few more minutes. If he wanted to get this opportunity to clear things up, then he should probably go right now.

That's right. He discarded his inner thoughts about his current partner. Yukio-senpai's health was his top priority.. so, Kagami will be dealt with for some other time.

He shook his head, get a grip of himself, and ready his feelings for the upcoming encounter.

XXX

"Tetsuya, welcome," he was greeted by none other than Akashi himself.

Kuroko examined first the room, after taking a glimpse of their former captain's attire. It was quite big for the number of people inside. Unlike their room, there were pieces of high-end furniture inside, and there's still space for their futons. The place is air conditioned, and funny thing about it, even though they were all guys, the whole area is clean and smell good.

Three good-looking guys set their eyes on the cute visitor as he entered the premises. Between them, Kuroko and Kasamatsu stole a lock-on for themselves. It was some sort of checking up on themselves, and they felt really, really relieved that they finally see each other. For them, it felt like ages. Kuroko brazenly thought that he won't be seeing him for the next three weeks, and he was frantically frustrated about it. He already told about it to his special friend, but the reality of it that it was happening, it wore him down thoroughly. He didn't expect to feel in that way, though.

Maybe he thought strongly of their relationship.. is that it?

"Ahem," they were interrupted by an absolute cough. He directed his hands on an emptied space, "Come. You should sit, Tetsuya."

The small bluenette obliged. He roamed his baby blue eyes again, and he met dark blue orbs in his end. He tried calling out his name, but nothing came out in his mouth, completely dried off from everything that has happened. That's when Murasakibara greeted him with his pack of banana chips, "Hello.. (munch).. Kuro-chin.. want some?"

For his junky offer, he politely declined. Kuroko reorganized his thoughts from the current situation that he had. Now that he think about it, this setup seems a little odd. Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi would be fine together but with Yukio-senpai? That's a big question in his head. He'd just hope that they're not doing anything bad to him. Gravely, but really coincidental, he recalled the time when they belittled his first love. 'Cause if that was the case, he would totally resent them, once and for all. For some time, he really wanted to bad mouth them, of how rude they were to Ogiwara. But he neglected the idea since it wasn't suitable to the Kuroko that they've been accustomed with. He was afraid of being back-lashed if they knew what was his real feelings about everything that's going on, in his mind.

Akashi sensed his curiosity on the matter, so he started the conversation, without any warning to anyone.

"You see, Tetsuya.. Yukio, right here, is a little worried about you," he said, trying to be kind in his tone. With some careful hand gestures, the extension of his play ran smoothly as he wanted it to be anticipated. His hetero-chromatic eyes roamed around the room, examining the other guys' reactions. "He really wanted to see you."

"But for some unfortunate reasons, he became sick.. Kise told me about it.."

Murasakibara's the same as always. He's quite loyal to him and to his snacks, mind the manners, which's constantly being devoured. There would only be a difference if he stopped for a second. Now, that's when he knew he had doubts. As for Aomine, his face couldn't be more irritating. He looked like the bouncer in the club, though admit not, he got his Adonis features to cover. His assumptions would be that he might be a police enforcer, if not a pro athlete, in the future.

Enough with the observation, he resumed, "Yukio probably won't have the access on this area since it's fully occupied by two basketball teams, am I right?"

"So here I was, being the good friend that you know.. I offered a helping hand, negotiate with the owners and rented a space beside Seirin's room," he grinned, but not the obvious mocking one, since cutie pie was here. And as expected, everybody (except Tetsuya, of course) gave their own versions of disagreement.

Gripping, face scorned, Kasamatsu declined in his mind, * _HUH?! What the actual.. what?_ * He was, again, before he knew it, pissed on the fucking story. So, a lie should be coated by another lie? Great. Bravo biscuits! For the convenience of everyone.. like hell, he could live up with that. He was about to desert their alliance when his friend already responded to his statements.

Kuroko bought it for, suppose to say, three bucks, "You did that?"

"Of course..," confident, and figuratively chest forward. "Oh right.. I tagged along Atsushi and Daiki since they have nothing better to do."

Putting down his snack, Murasakibara interposed, and completely aware of the outsider's reaction, "We took care of Kasa-chin while he was sick.. and I made him some rice porridge earlier."

Dang. It was a sweet assist coming from the center of Yosen. Kasamatsu realized that he lost the will to speak as he saw the passing specialist become awed.

"That's nice, Murasakibara-kun," his face brighten up for an amount of two hundred fifty lumen outputs. The politeness, and usual energy were in normal level, though. He's somewhat overwhelmed with their unexpected charity. He never thought that they finally given him some credits as his friend. It was just wonderful. "And Akashi-kun for tending him.. and I guess, you too, Aomine-kun."

Feeling on it, he moved beside their handsome patient. "So. How are you really feeling, Yukio-senpai?"

That soft voice. Once he heard it, everything will be put down, including his anger. One poop in his face, and he's back to an understanding man, "Right.. I'm fine as you can see."

For verification, and not that he's suspecting, Kuroko cupped his forehead, "You're barely hot.. but if you say so."

"That aside.. have you consume your sports drink?," he replied, looking straight into his captivating sky blue iris. Thanks to their surveillance (the whole monitor setup) earlier, which was automatically removed by a switch from Akashi, he noticed that Kuroko didn't touch his Pocari and was only swimming in his thoughts, before Kagami talk to him.

"I forgot," said the teal haired guy. His reaction resembled the surprise emoji, zipped into a supposition that they were both worrying for each other.

"Geez, Tets-kun.. you know you need that after a game.," Kasamatsu, howbeit the strong figures around them, he turned his normal persona in action. Using some tissue, he covered a bottle of Pocari with it, and handed it over to Kuroko—with the tip of it, facing him. "Here.. I haven't open it, and it's still free from my disease."

Gladly, and delighted in his slight smile, he paid his gratitude of 'Thank you.'

During the course, one of the guys, namely Aomine, he, on the scale of his wrinkled brows, was uncomfortable with the exchanges, * _What's with this touchy-feely interaction?! Does Akashi have anything a say on this?_ * By now, he should be questioning himself for not reacting disproportionately. Well, for the record, their actions just give them signals that their affection meter was in a very disadvantage state.

"Tetsuya," prayer granted for the ganguro, Akashi bypass their cherry blossoming moment. But before that, he let their Phantom Sixth Man finish his quaff, then continued, "I've been meaning to ask this."

Marked by or accomplished with a careful pretense of seriousness or calm detachment, Kuroko turned his attention to him, "What is it, Akashi-kun?,"

The Absolute Emperor, as a hater of someone beating around the bush, he imperatively dictate his concern, "How come you're addressing him in the first name, while you're still calling us in our last name? Can you please explain that to us?"

Everybody was unprepared by his sudden interrogation. It was like he was the hotel manager in a five-star majestic establishment, and he saw a little dark spot on the right side corner of the window. They were scolded, and caught off guard of how serious he was in the business.

Knowing Akashi, whispering would be bad idea for taking out what they're thinking. What Murasakibara did was, he looked intently at his former teammate, trying to convey his inner thoughts, * _Aka-chin.. is jealous? He's jealous, right?_ * Thereby, switching his gaze between the red haired midget and him.

Aomine amped-up his aggro level, sending invisible force to the other guy, * _Damn.. don't look at me.. I know what you are thinking.. obviously, he is._ *

Kuroko, on the other hand, he kept his gawk at him. As long as he began truthful in his words, they won't be in trouble. That's what he said to keep things in order, "Well, he asked me to, on the first night that we've been acquainted.. and since we're going to be friends anyway. I've got used to it so we continued calling each other's name like that."

That's right. They never asked him to call them on their given name. The thing is, they're not that friendly or something to ask for that. They're not that imposing when it comes to their Phantom Sixth Man. But, well, he realized that there's a fault in his three years approach, * _I—. I've never thought of that._ * They were busy enough, swanking their talents for him.

"D-Do you want me to call you, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Nothing would make me happier, of course, Tetsuya."

"Seijuuro-kun."

* _Yeah.. just like that_ ,* he thought that something like that would happen. It would be heaven in his ears if this has been implemented a long time ago.

"Akashi-kun?," and this tag was the painful truth of reality. He hid his frustration, managing to cool himself down, "You got your point.. okay."

Murasakibara did it again, turning his head to Aomine, * _Isn't that a little too fast?!_ *

* _I said..! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.. we.. we don't have telepathic powers to talk like this!?_ ,* he complained, evaporating some fume of smoke inside him. The moment he ignored him, he gaped unto the next scene, * _Shit.. now Tetsu's looking at me._ *

And it's not just your usual stare. Mind you, he's oh so fine doing it since he got the breath-taking looks and all, but this was him now, head over heels with his, well, previous best friend. Even if he acted normal on the outside, pretty much, the inside was bouncing hard in his awareness. As in, what the heck?! They've been together for so long, why is it that he wanted to back away right now? It was always have been this way when he realized his feelings. He pretty much did that from the first time they meet again, the Karaoke incident, and with the visit on Akashi's house. He wanted to see him, but he's reluctant when he faced the enigmatic entity. This stupid love thing made him sick, and who knows why was he acting different from his usual demeanor when it comes to him.

Actually, in his game of pretend back then, quite the opposite of being disturbed, he was that happy when Tetsu tried to convince him to go back to practice. Everyone already turned their back on him, but his, not that it needs to be anointed, _previous_ best friend would always be there. That guy would take a nap or stay with him. And that feeling of being alone with him would take away all his worries, in an instant. Sometimes he would think that the two of them should ran away to a very far place just to escape from it. With Tetsu around, he knew that he would be fine.

So when he got the news that he left him, the excruciatin' pain emerged. He thought that even Tetsu, of all people, would also leave him behind. After that day, life had been filled with lackluster.

These days kept repeating on his mind. He thought that what if he could have been a little more understanding back then. Why didn't he just trust Tetsu more? He had so many regrets in his life but this about Tetsu mattered everything to him. If it wasn't for him, he would just be playing around aimlessly. He remembered _that_ one day when he told him that he's sure on branding him as the best player in Japan. And that bragging feeling, he could still feel it, up to now.

"Aomine-kun? Are you bored?," he therefore, asked. Yes, their last meeting was downright awkward, but as former (best) friends, he could, at least, be polite. A little chat won't be bad, right?

* _Ahh.. crap. He knows what I feel.._ ,* the tan skinned guy contemplated _—_ right on the spot. And suddenly, in there, it clicked _—_ from his expression. He forgot that they're suppose to be not in a very good term, after crushing his basketball. Because he's too much preoccupied from watching over him, he forgot about it. This was AF (as fuck) as being insensitive.

Amidst his inside panicking, Kuroko already passed his verdict, "Wanna go cicada catching?"

* _Hah?!_ ,* oh God, he's totally speechless. * _Now, where did that come from?!_ * Though, he can tell that the other guy was pushing himself just to interact with him. But not that forcing since he was just being the Kuroko that everyone knew _—_ the unpredictable.

"I saw some of them earlier.. and there's even a stag beetle around," he said. Sure, maybe he's taxing himself with this, but then again.. centering his service to only one person would make suspicions. It'll be inconvenient for Kasamatsu if they misunderstood their relationship. So as a misdirection practitioner, he changed the subject in the atmosphere.

Akashi got amused by it, and started dialing some number in his phone, "I can fetch you some equipment, Tetsuya, if you really want to catch some."

* _OI! Why are you provoking him!?_ ,* 'course he wanted to shout. Aomine, on the contrary, played the straight man inside the scene.

"Thanks, Akashi-kun," he exclaimed.

Seems like everything was settled, just like that.. yeah, just like that, like the old times. Akashi was there to decide things, and everyone in their exclusive squad would follow him without any complaints. Well, there would be some little arguments but in the end, they would join in. Time went back, and he realized that his special friend was there, "Yukio-senpai, you wanna watch? The air outside is very nice.."

He never been clumsy with his words, yet, here he was, forgetting his condition, "Oh right.. you were about to take a rest... I didn't thought about that."

Kasamatsu had been watching them in the background. He could tell that the abstract thing christened as closeness was in there. They care for his friend, much as he wanted to doubt it. But as speculations exceed him, they're the same with Kagami, with the filthy sempai.. and sadly, with his brother. Friends should not be as overprotective as them. No man would go through such lengths, just to get in touch with him.

His thoughts were, no, he's not interrupted. Tets-kun came back to him, so he answered him, quite positively, "Hey, hey.. I can come.. I'll take my rest later."

No way, he's gonna take a rest after all this. "If possible, I would like to join in."

* _Nagh.. what's with that shy face!? What is he, a grade four?!_ ,* Aomine, and his inner self never ceased to be amazed.

Kuroko, hiding his happiness, he agreed nonchalantly, "Okay.. but if you feel not good, you could lie down for a while."

After that, Murasakibara chimed in _—_ curious of something else _,_ "Ne~. Kuro-chin. Does cicada tastes good?"

"Well," he paused. "They can be use on some delicacies based on the tv programs that I watched.. I heard that they taste like asparagus.. or shrimp."

Hell, he could sense his answered question, * _He's not really thinking of eating it? Ain't he?!_ *

"So. How about it.. Aomine-kun?," the teal haired guy asked, waiting for his approval.

With that pleading eyes, he had no other option, "Tch. Whatever."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Meanwhile, Riko, seating pretty in a block of chair, analyzed the results of their training for the day. And as anticipated, they were even more exhausted from their usual regimen. This could only mean that it was effective, she thought. His boys probably don't know the end culmination of this camp. Well, what can she expect? Boys are boys, anyway. They don't want to think much. As long as they're having fun, these guys are idiotically satisfied.

Speaking of which, she missed something, or rather someone. She looked around for a second, and guess what, she's right on her hunch. The manager gathered her breath, and shouted, "Has anyone of you seen Kuroko-kun?"

Almost everyone swing their head to 'No Idea.' Rushing through her position was the rehabilitated second year, "He was with Kagami earlier, right?"

"Yeah.. but only Kagami-kun came back.. and hoi! I'm the one who's asking the question!? Kiyoshi, you!," she reckoned.

Good thing, he knew how to calm her down. Though, he only adjusted his tone that he's not mocking her, "Maa~. Maa~. Calm down, Riko. I bet he's just around somewhere.. you know, practicing on his own." It's totally not cute for a girl to be yelling like that. Such a waste, he thought.

"Hmph. I can't believe that kid..," Riko crossed her arms.

Kiyoshi dumped himself beside her, relaxing his body. "Isn't that a great deed?"

'Boys', she thought. From her point of view, she could not help but get stewed, "Yeah, great.. but he might be pushing his body away from his limits."

"Don't worry, Riko.. I'll take care of him when that time comes," he gestured his signature move, all white teeth present. A tired (sexy) kohai would definitely need a private massage by his older colleague.

Oh ho. They've wouldn't be a couple for some months if she couldn't decipher that expression, "That smile of yours! I really can't stand that. You're planning again on something.. aren't you!?"

"EHH~. But I'm a very good sempai.. I haven't done anything to Kuro—. ko," his playing-dumb ends with his mouth running on its own. Thereafter, he gulped.

"SEEMS. LIKE. MY. SOURCE. OF. INFO. IS. RIGHT.," she emphasized every bold(ed) word with her big eyes threatening his very soul.

Riko magically showed her paper fan, and played with it, in her hands, "Let's talk about this in privaaaate.. KI-YO-SHI."

* _EEEKKKKKKKK!_ ,* the thought of crying dawned into him. He closed his eyes, in order for him to escape the sadist play.

Rube captain, Hyuuga, saw them, with their tomboy manager dragging Kiyoshi's clothes, "Hey, Riko.. where are you going?"

Playing the innocent succubus, the girl cropped in caramelized locks smiled, "Oh. Kiyoshi and I will get a little bonding.. isn't that right?"

"Hyuuga.. save me.. she's going to kill me!?," he forged an emotional appeal to his best friend. Once he saw his not so good-looking face, he kinda bestowed him with some trust. Right, that face of a country bumpkin. He really found it funny that he got the guts to dye his hair with bright yellow, back then, * _too funny!_ *

Riko cut the chase, smothering his face with her item, "You're gonna be killed alright, heh."

"Okay.. Good luck, Kiyoshi, in there," his best friend formed a salute without any hesitation, * _Farewell, Kiyoshi._ * He will _[sic]_ might be remembered. Crystallize fake tears slid down his cheeks.

Well, between them, there's no doubt that he would side with the person that he loved.

"Jealous?," out of nowhere, this guy intervened.

To his surprise, he only blabbered what needs to be stated, "O-of course not! Why would I be? You derp!"

Izuki swore to the Otakus that he might be one of those Deres. Instead of laughing at him, and since the retired couples were still in the vicinity, he only pointed him out, "It's written all over you face, Hyuuga." He's easy, alright, to get pissed. Eventually, he countered him with a quick rebuttal, "OH! I get it.. you know you have the chance since no one would dare to date her."

"Mind your own business, asshole!," he bellowed. Anger possessed him, sending bursting fire in his glasses. Thus, encircling his head with his strong arms.

"Okay.. uhm..," the eagle-eye player was getting used to this, never minding the pain. "What kind of bee which can't make up its mind?"

"Augh.. I didn't say anything about your _punny_ business!," Hyuuga shouted directly in his ears. T'was not a feat to be praised, for crying out loud.

Unfortunately, it has a different meaning to the self-titled master. His eyes became the shape of the stars, "OH! That's a good one, Hyuuga. Ahahahaha."

Megane dork tightened the grip, and demanded, "So what was it? Damn it."

"You mean the bee which can't make up its mind?," he's still at it, loosen on his current entangled state.

"Yeah, that one. Right.. Whatever it is.. I know you still want me to know it," he said.

Izuki created a stance before answering, took a deep breath, forming a make-believe drum roll, coughing for a second and finally the pun, "It's a mayBEE.. you get it? Maybe.. pft."

* _Geez.. this guy is hopeless_ ,* he released him on his lock, for cracking up on his own lame joke. Much as he expected, another guy, specifically the mute, fell from it, *And there's another one..*

Coming from the other side, he heard another commotion, "EEHHH~. You're switching to guuys!?"

"Shh.. don't be so loud, Kawahara," the frail guy covered his mouth.

He gripped his fist again, and looked up at the covered sky, * _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO THIS TEAM!? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S NORMAL IN HERE?!_ *

What they didn't realized, the Shutoko team was still in there, united in their thoughts, 'Seirin, sure, is packed with weird guys.' They all have this notion, with Midorima holding his pink Dora the Explorer pillow, Miyaji and his catchphrase of 'Someone should give him some pineapple or durian,' in which, he wanted to throw it at their Ace's head, Kimura agreeing to him while Takao was constantly laughing at their strict teammate's idea, and lastly, Otsubo who's currently busy looking at his phone, that has a picture of his cute sister, Tae.

XXX

Under the table. Off the records. Clandestine. Surreptitiously. Less than savory event. These circumstances transpired between Kuroko and the infiltrator gang, including Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kasamatsu. They have done their Bug catching contest with a couple of remarks, coming from the organizer himself.

"Yukio. You should change your clothes before coming out."

"Atsushi. Bring your own towel for wiping your sweat."

"And Daiki. Don't wander too much when we get outside."

* _What is he?! OUR MOTHER?!_ ,* the ganguro mumbled on that day. Little did he know, Kuroko was already beside him, and whispered something, "That's Akashi-okaa-san for us."

Fuuuck. He's going to laugh. With his straight face doing the deed, one would not tell that he's into jokes. So as not to be seen from his cracking, he embraced the little guy, and started doing his stuff.

"Tetsuya," he noticed. "What happened to him?"

The teal haired guy got a stain of floral pink to his cheeks as he answered, "Aomine-kun's got a little excited, that's why he's like this."

"I see," said the over-suspecting teen. He let them be chummy for a while since there's no trespassing per se of rules in their intimate interaction.

"You.. Tetsu," as he recovered, Aomine looked at him in eye-level. "You did that on purpose, ain't you?!"

Impassive, the small bluenette responded accordingly, "(Hai.) Yeah." It's quite the opposite of what he expected of him, that he'll just shrugged him off. This irony prowled into his veins which led him to create a slight, and modest smile. He blushed again when the other guy returned the favor, mirroring the refreshed face of his previous best friend which made him even more handsome.

Soon after, Aomine removed his gaze from that small moment. Kuroko perceived that their former captain was observing them, so he took care of him, well, with his words, "Akashi-kun.. let's have some fun." Just like the prior guy, he soften his features on his reply, "Of course.. that's guaranteed when you're around."

Enough with the taming session, the rules of their competition was entirely simple. Whoever catches the most bug wins! Points were calculated by the type of bug, and its rarity. The prize, err, actually, there's no such thing on this bout. Akashi thought that taking Kuroko on a date for a day was out of the question since they already have that condition on their secret deal. But wait, there's a penalty for the loser. Whoever was that person, he was subjected to play a prank with Midorima when he take a bath later. Sounds like an easy job for naughty boys. Hold yer horses, though. It's not the end of the bargain. When he said prank, he specified that he'll hide his current underwear for the meantime, and give it back to him personally, after the training camp. On that day, that person will also say that he likes him for a long time. 'Course it's only a joke but they wanted to get a reaction for their tsundere friend. There will be an attached recording device and everyone from the competition will witness the event.

In the case of Kasamatsu, he'll be having a lighter handicap since he can't go full force. His caught bug would be multiplied by ten from its original points. He could still be framed as a loser if he didn't get any points, Akashi said. He reasoned that if he really wanted to join, then he must be prepared for the consequences. It's like if he's that determined to be close with their Tetsuya, then, kindly prove it.

The reactions: Aomine argued that the condition was completely bull. Kasamatsu, by all means, didn't back off. Murasakibara don't give a damn, and followed Akashi, all through out. The third, and last figure who agreed was Kuroko, saying that it sounded fun. After all, he hated the phrase, winning is everything.

 **One. Ni. Tres!** POKEMON, nope. Just **GO!** Everyone dashed to the back forest, as if their life was on the line.

It wasn't communicated that forming alliance was restricted, and that's what the two group did. Kuroko grabbed Kasamatsu's hand, establishing their temporary pact. Akashi was disappointed at first since he wasn't the one that he chose. Nevertheless, he let it slide. He knew the reason very well. If he was the one who got sick, most likely, he'll get the most attention from him. Point taken, he signaled his loyal friend(?), Murasakibara, to come with him. Thus, a partnership was created.

Aomine freaked out. He was left alone without any notice from them.

Suppose to be, this should just be a simple hobby. How did it all come down to this? He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that, what if Tetsu lost in the game. The nearest possible outcome would be, Midorima accepting his confession. He might get the wrong idea, and make the pretend as true. For sure, he would kiss him on the spot!

'Not gonna happen!,' he screamed in his mind.

.

.

After a couple of hours, everyone came back with their own catches. As usual, which should not be normal, Akashi bragged the highest points, and also in number. This was partly because of his tall companion who helped him during the course. Apropos to Murasakibara, he came in for the third position. The one who belted out the second was Kuroko. He could have won if he catch more of the common. One of his greatest capture was the "Black Diamond" which can be sold for a whooping ten million yen. That's probably ninety thousand in dollars, Jesus Christ! He also had a golden Hercules beetle and the Hermaphrodite Stag beetle. Versus these three, Akashi had a variety, from Rhinoceros beetle, Japanese beetle, Flat Stag beetle, Giant Stag, Saw-toothed Stag beetle, and Deep Mountain Stag beetle. They're too many of them compacted in multiple containers.. the poor things.

This could make someone wonder, how the heck these species come together. The answer, well, talk to the heir of the Akashi corporation. Before they start, a secret convoy appeared with these insects inside the boxes. For their simple game of bug catching, he prepared something like this. Nobody in the group had the time to react since, meh, the whole setup was already in there. It's just, 'let's Marvin Gaye and get it on!' kind of anthem that ruled between them.

Details of their performance were pretty straight forward. Murasakibara had his heights while Akashi had his Emperor Eye, vast knowledge, natural-born talents, and his handsomeness; maybe they knelt down from his existence. For Kuroko, he would like to thank his low presence for the opportunity given to him.

Moving on with the ranking, the fourth place was taken by Kasamatsu with his one candidate, Unicorn beetle. Due to the fact that his points were factorized, and it's also rare, he beaten Aomine for the last place. The tan skinned guy face palmed since he only caught cicadas. Aomine was too ashamed to face Tetsu since he didn't took the game seriously, or rather, he lose on purpose. Though, he might still be defeated base from the presented life forms.

By the by, the Black Diamond was not in Akashi's Zoology department, they were not in their repository. Given that Tetsuya was the one who captured it, he had all the privilege what to do with it.

One of the convoys, a young male scientist aging from the twenties, approached him, and asked him if they could have a private talk, of how he got the gem, where was it when he got it, and what was its behavior before the capture. As far as the Absolute Emperor could tell, he's making his love uncomfortable with his advances. He suddenly intervened, ordering him to get out of their sight. Even if it's for their work, the scoundrel doesn't have the right to molest Tetsuya. His face was so scary, that even the teal haired guy showed some worrying expression.

Carefully, he dropped that attitude, and in a New York minute, he threw a sincere sorry for that display.

Kuroko accepted it. Eventually, he decided to set his bugs free. For whatever reason, nobody including the researcher from before, doubted his act of kindness.

They had fun, alright. Between Murasakibara and Akashi, carrying the former captain in his shoulders made him feel satisfied as he saw his partner enjoying the view. More like, he's into the action that he's high above everybody else. Of course, he wouldn't tell that straight to him since he doesn't like being shouted, especially from him. Regarding Kuroko and Kasamatsu, they have their own moment also. It was the passing specialist this time who extend his service in giving him a piggy back ride if he ever got tired. Additionally, during their track, they were holding their hands tightly so that they wouldn't get separated. Kuroko became aware of it, and he wanted to hide in a hole from that instance. But that would just be impolite so he just hang in there, and savor every single second.

As for Aomine, he, uh, lost. Before he knew it, everyone looked at him, in an anticipating manner. He dropped his knees to the ground, picturing one of his biggest disgrace in his life.

XXX

* _Finally_ ,* he groused. Midorima laid down his head from the platform. He managed to convince again his noisy partner that he'll take a bath alone. He needed to do it since according to Oha-Asa, something bad will happen if he had a Scorpio or Virgo around the time that he's attributed with water. Well, it's not the only reason why he wanted to go unaccompanied. Maybe for a little chance, he could take a bath together with his secret love. Since, for this time, the green haired guy's aware of his presence. He's wishing for another miracle to happen. By the name of Oha-Asa, he deeply prayed for it.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Flashback...

"What if had taken his bath when we get back?," he raised his shaking hands. "A-and you only told us that we should do that penalty today.. no taking back with that! S-so—."

Akashi leered at him, "Shintarou will take his bath at around eight thirty in the evening." Doesn't he know who he's talking to? For all those times, he would still underestimate his powers? Such insolence, indeed.

"How did you know about that, Akashi-kun?," Kuroko asked the question. * _Save!_ ,* the Touou Ace thought. _Behold the strong connection of the Light and Shadow, Akashi. Shove that into your ass._

The red haired midget smoke out an inaudible smile, ogle at his eyes, then answered, "Didn't you forget that we're friends, Tetsuya? For all I know.. even if he's not at home, he would still stick with his own schedule.. don't you agree?" By reflex, he rested a hand in his shoulder, "Shintarou's the kind of guy who wouldn't break his ideals.. no matter what the circumstances are."

Two or three seconds passed..

"Ermm.. you two are really close, Akashi-kun," he downright, said it. Kuroko faced him with no reservations, "I'm kinda envious with the relationship between the two of you."

 **CRACK!** So this is how it feels like when you're going hollow. After his heart exploded, his entire soul seems to be fading away from his physical body. Funny how everyone stopped from their movements. Maybe, they're mocking him from his pathetic cause of death. What a tragic life. He never get to shower Tetsuya with his pure love. And he never knew that this love would be the death of him. After all, he was the only reason that he's still breathing. If it wasn't for him, he'd be the lifeless puppet of his father's corporation, not knowing that there's a hidden beauty in the other side of the world.

It's really funny! He can't feel his charming face anymore. This might really be the end of him, blinking his remaining vision.

Much to his surprise, someone pulled him back to his body, * _Oi.. you can still make up for that, you know._ *

* _Then, you go.. my heart is kinda broken, you know. Bokushi, BAKA! (you fool!)_ ,* he grimaced. Oreshi took over, denying his false accusation, "Y-you got it all wrong, Kuroko.. I never had that kind of relationship with Midorima."

Everyone raised an iffy brow, whereas Kuroko delved into a predicament on how they do that since he couldn't do it; both his eyes would soar together. Anyway, like them, the Phantom Sixth Man sensed the different address of names. He thought that this could be him, "Akashi-kun?"

"Listen to me," he exclaimed. Both of his hands are now on his shoulders, "I—."

"FINE! FINE!," Aomine roared. He probably knew where things were going, so he break it to that point that nobody will be damaged. "I'll fucking do it!"

End of Flashback.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

* _Kuroko_ ,* just like last time, he mesmerized his black-termed name. He'll be there beside him, not knowing that he's right there the whole time. * _Come on.. please appear._ *

Thinking of him made his little fellow go hard in its steady position. Looks like someone was all ready for the coming hurrah. 'Cause admit it or not, Kuroko's ass were something. He could still feel in his three-point driven hands, of how soft and squishy they were when he touched it. His slender back was also smooth, a perfect spot wherein he can land his love mark. Oh, lust. Truly sinful.

"Mine-chin," he opened his eyes from what he heard.

Holy saber! The anal impaler and whatever euphemism to hide it. His chap dangled as he stood up, searching for the familiar naming convention. He switched his upper head from left to right, then vice-versa, with no luck of finding any thermal body around, other than him. * _That's odd._ *, he knew he picked it up, crispy clean. Was he hallucinating?

Whoopsie there. He dipped back to the water, for him to cover his shining manly treasure. It might be bad if someone caught him in that embarrassing state. Rumours would be spread that the Ace of Shutoku was doing his thing in their training camp. Talk about reputation.

On second thoughts, perhaps, he's just imagining things. Pondering for Kuroko (on too much) might be the reason in this. Why wouldn't he be worried? The trump card of Seirin looked bothered earlier. As much as anyone can't tell, Midorima was confident that he's tormented inside the blues. If only Kagami didn't show up, he could have gain his confidence on approaching him. Tough luck for him, since Kuroko didn't show up right after. _Where could he had been?_

He only hope that he's safe.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Shhhh," he commanded to his guard. Apparently, he slipped on a soap when he got the green haired megane's underwear. Aomine couldn't believe that such cliche could really happen.

At the very least, they were not spotted; merits to the lessened vision of their target. That's right, the two of them. The penalty should be watched by another member of the game. Kuroko went back to his teammates, and was just waiting for the report through his phone. Additionally, Akashi changed back the interior of the room to make it fully operational again for their surveillance. In the case of Kasamatsu, well, he's sleeping soundly.

Murasakibara helped him get up, and by accident, he pulled him inside his broad chest.

The scene glimmered in so much sparkle which made him comment on their current position, whispering in his ears, "Isn't this a little romantic? How I wish you were Kuro-chin right now."

Aomine's face got red, boiling in so much anger. Without even thinking, he swung a very strong fist in his face. **SFX: SWOOSH!**

Missed. Murasakibara managed to evade the attack since.. he had a dexterity of eighty six points as opposed to the sixty two percent accuracy range of his enemy. To intimidate him, he released a right side-grin in front of him. Aomine prepared again a launching missile, when he realized that his hands were empty. Midorima's plain, white underwear of the old times, flew straight in one of the tubs.

Hence, THREE EYES WIDENED IN SURPRISE.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: BTS meets Murasakibara

* * *

 **Omake (Overloaded):**

 _Decaying Friendship - Supporting Characters Edition:_ Kuroko is the new addiction

* _I need to go back quickly_ ,* across the undeveloped streets, Kagami thought of his partner again. He seems to be running out of charge, and not because of his daily task. You know what they say, once you get addicted to some kind of thing, it'll be too hard not to crave for it. Most specially when it's enjoyable, and made him feel good.

It's bad, real bad. His senses become numb, he's short of breath, trembling and dependent on it.

He needed it badly—his new type of heroin. He barely had the time to relish everything earlier. It was only a piece of smell that he obtained—a very good smell.

What he wanted was the whole set.. and he knows that he deserve it. The Seirin Ace worked hard for the day. He didn't, well, only a little complain. Further than that, he obediently followed their manager's orders, and sprint for God knows how many kilometers were that. The only thing that's important was, at the end of day, he'll get this, "Welcome back, Kagami-kun."

He snickered. A new strength enveloped him, and it feels like he can go for another round. Just bring it on!

"We have Tonkatsu for tonight," the sweet thing answered, as he ruffled its aquamarine crop. Oh that's right. The English translation for the exquisite dish was breaded and deep-fried pork cutlet. Looks like Riko wasn't assigned for the cooking, thank the Buddha.

Prayers aside, Kagami discerned that his obsession was in high spirits. There he thought, maybe.. it was because of him? That would be like, OMG, Kuroko! He didn't have to show that upfront. It'll only make him go crazy if that was the case. He'll drop on the floor, cover his face, and roll over the ocean, err, ocean printed mat.

"I already took a bath earlier.. so," the red haired stud gulped, * _so?_ *

"I'll go straight to my futon now," another swallow, it's getting on the good part. "if you can't sleep like yesterday.. just crawl inside my blanket again."

 **SFX: Boxing bell**. TING! TING! TING! TING! TING! Round 1, **T.K.O.**!

And so, Kuroko left him, not knowing that he said vulgar words.

DAMN THIS! Please let this training camp go on forever. Stop the time, circle it inside a loop, or give him some _***Return by Death**_ powers. or! OR! Take his dollar bill money! Just let him stay in this dream-like fantasy where he can be a pretend boyfriend to his addicting male lover.

* * *

 **BTS! (On-going) Character Titles:**

If ever some of you are kinda lost with the nicknames, then, here's this tiny section for you. The first tag would be their very definition for the series, followed by what's used all through-out.

Tetsuya Kuroko, the Lonely Teen, teal haired guy, passing specialist, petite/vanilla/cherry boy, (small) bluenette, trump card, Tetsu (from Aomine), Tetsu-kun (from Momoi), Kuro-chin (from Momoi) Kurokocchi (from Kise), Tets-kun (eventual oops! not saying, from Yukio-senpai), Kuro-chan (eventual Tet-chan, from Takao), baby face (from Haizaki, to be revealed)

Yukio Kasamatsu, the Loveless Senpai, jet black haired captain, nosy senior (from Midorima), Kaijo captain, eldest (Kasamatsu), Kasamatsu-sempaii (from Kise), Yukio-senpai (from Tets-kun), Kasa-chin (from Murasakibara), Yu (from Sho), Yu-kun (from Tora-senpai), outsider (from GOM)

Daiki Aomine, the Denial Prince or son of a Thailand man, ganguro, ravage beast (from Midorima), Touou Ace, tan-skinned guy, Aominecchi (from Kise), Dai-chan (from Momoi), Mine-chin (from Murasakibara)

Seijuuro Akashi, the Absolute Emperor, red haired midget, Emperor Eye holder, genocidal dictator (from Midorima), the menace (from Midorima), Rakuzan captain, Akashicchi (from Kise), Akarin (from Momoi), Aka-chin(from Murasakibara), Oreshi (from Bokushi, his original persona), Bokushi (from Oreshi, his other self)

Ryota Kise, the Entertainer, tall blonde, young model, Copycat Prodigy, insensitive freak (from Midorima), Kaijo Ace, Ki-cchan (from Momoi), Kise-chin (from Murasakibara)

Shintarou Midorima, the Tsundere, megane guy, Oha-Asa believer/fanatic, Shutoku Ace, horoscope freak (from somene), Shin-chan (from Takao), the sharpshooter, Midorimacchi (from Kise), Midorin (from Momoi), Mido-chin (from Murasakibara), F.L.K. (from his uncle, Aikawa)

Atsushi Murasakibara, the Mr. Go-With-The-Flow, gluttonous giant (from Midorima), Yosen Ace (the first), purple haired guy, Murasakibaracchi (from Kise), Muk-kun (from Momoi)

Satsuki Momoi, the Self-Proclaimed Girlfriend, pink haired girl, G.O.M. princess, the bear (repeated multiple times!, from Kiyoshi), Momoicchi (from Kise)

Kagami Taiga, the Young Addict, red haired stud, basketball idiot, Seirin Ace, Tiger, Kagamicchi (from Kise), Kagamin (from Momoi), Kaga-chin (not explicit, from Murasakibara)

Jirou Kasamatsu, the Yukio-Oniisan lover, emo guy, second sibling

Mitsuhiro Hayakawa, the Pretending Courage, advantageous monkey (from Midorima), Kawa-chin (from Murasakibara)

Himuro Tatsuya, the Impostor, bangs guy, Yosen Ace (the second), Muro-chin (from Murasakibara)

Teppei Kiyoshi, the Closet Pervert, Iron Heart (from basketball fans), creepy giant/titan (from Akashi)

 _*Note: They'll be updated for some time, so if you wanna reference back, just holler over here. Some titles are already spoiled._

 _**Another Note: If there's an unfamiliar name in there, then there's only one answer to that - they'll appear on the latter part since they haven't been introduced yet._

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Alternative Routes:**

1\. Drug Kasamatsu to sleep. [Nope, I'm not that cruel.. for this chapter]

 **Chapter Details:**

1\. Halted on adding more definite facts on Kagami's past. It'll be insanely long if I tried to explain how he get a hold of drugs. Let's just say, he stumbled upon a very bad guy (in search of doing bad), and they made themselves a deal. Sooo, that's were he get his stocks.

2\. Removed BROTHERS' QUARREL. Although, it is already known of how they fought, Kagami has a little more say in it for the series. - SKIPPED to another Omake.

3\. Kuroko's conscience (first part of the chapter). Erased some parts so as not to elongate the conversation. I tried messing it up since real talks don't have memorable quotes, right?

4\. The part when Kuroko thought that his deeper meaning is inappropriate. I cut it for suspense materials. It will be later revealed on the coming chapters. Here's a little hint: Hating you loved the most.. is quite painful - that's him talking to some character in the series which doesn't imply, not only in basketball.

5\. I didn't add more details with the structure of the bugs.

* * *

If ever you didn't get what's the meaning of the asterisked bold italized words above, then this section is for you:

 **Concept Cameo:**

Return by Death - Natsuki Subaru's powers. It is the ability which allows him to go back in time when he dies, with only himself remembering what happened. He cannot tell anyone about this ability; if he tries he will see a witch's hand coming from the dark which grabs his heart, causing him to feel extreme pain. Borrowed from Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World.

* * *

 **A/N:** 'Been craving for some Harvest Moon games, and I was quite reluctant to try outdated sprite characters. But there I was, deeply mistaken for its ingenuity. Once I played Stardew Valley and Worlds Dawn, separately for two weeks, I was absorbed in playing them. Well, the same sex marriages got me hook up. MC x Alex and MC x Hunter had made me jolly again. I found their post marital dialogues as sweet, and made me giggle so much. - Game update

Servamp, Days, and Cheer Danshi! Haha. I feel the yaoi vibes in them, and forgive me if I already got some fantasies on them. Oh gawd, vampire (M) x servant (M), sure is lovely. I can easily imagine Kuroko as the sloth (though seductive) vampire while Kasamatsu as the enthusiastic master.. gah, I'm dead. And before I forget, there's this series that ended that made me feel sad that it has ended - Tanaka-kun is alwats Listless. It has the same V.A. as Kuroko. Sigh. I kinda like it since it was so light and entertaining (in its own pace). _P.S.:_ _Suwa from orange is kinda cute; reminds me of Kiyoshi._ \- Anime update

Okay, back with BTS. Since everybody had their eyes with out little cupcake, isn't it only fair to hear their own perspective? Liking/Loving somebody won't be just a bat in the eye.. well, that's what I thought. I don't remember if I already told about it, but hey, a little, okay, a couple of flashbacks wouldn't hurt of how to define their place in this war for love! This might be a yaoi fanfiction but I won't dare escalate it like it's a standard thing. Harumph. (Haha, this is me after reading another yaoi manga with that kind of anthem). There's no easy way to win a heart! Please. I know boy x boy is LOVE, but please.. take responsibility!

Ahem. It's been a year, huh? The hell, I'm sooo slow. Though, I'm kinda surprised that no one's bashing me or something, not that they can gain anything out of it. Sigh.

Revelation part: The masked blondie is me - his conscience! Teehee. Did I push him too hard? Well, on some real sense, it was just him, talking to himself. The what ifs syndrome. I made it a little too different again from the narrative style. I just hope you guys/gals like it.

[Spoils section: After Murasakibara's profile (this is another attempt from me to mold his character, see line below), Kise is next! Then, we'll have Momoi. Heehee. Please use your own sewing kit on figuring things out.]

Atsushi wondered, * _Bubbles? But it seems like it's shining? Hrmmm.. Where did they come from? Why is it hanging around Kuro-chin?_ *

Like. Follow. Review. And spread the LOVE (damn it)! Guys/gals, you know the drill. I'm looking forward on the next chapter (I'll try double update if things get easy for me). See you again!


	26. Point 23

**A/N:** Aaand, it was not a double update. Sorry again for the letdown. Actually, I had the halfway draft for the last three weeks but I was completely drowned with meh werk, werk werk, werk, werk. Gotta finish the year end activities, and all those stuffs. Sigh. Well, I'll be damned. Another community adopted this series, so thanks for that. I guess? And like always, it's categorized again on those rare specs. Anyways, getting back on the story, and as you may or may not know, the title of the series has finally fleshing out its real purpose. I don't really know what kind of approach is this, but I think I'm doing it in a way that everyone has a mask to uncover. It may not be as grandiose as any award giving body, I just hope you like how I'm serving it.

For this chapter, I like to introduce Murasakibara (at last). You won't believe, I slayed it (I think?). Midorima will play the introductory part, and another suitor will pay his respects. God, you'll love him again. Oh, and there's another angst on the later part. Dear kind readers, enjoy!

 _Warning: I have no medical claims in the coming revelation. Suppose that there's non-fiction in here, combining it with fiction would not be a big deal, right? It's fanfiction. Get it?! Please, get it!_

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Finders Keepers

"Who's there?!," his question resembled a demand of sort. The mighty figure from earlier become lump as a spoiled eggplant. Midorima, being the fanatic of Oha-Asa astrology services, was also quite perceptive in the field of paranormal activities. And it's not that it remind him of his ultimate crush, but come to think of it, what if Kuroko got into this predicament again (fainting because he soaked too long)? It's possible that he might not be residing on the same tub that he's in like yesterday.

Spit drifted back to his esophagus, as he swallowed a handful of it. He needed to tone down if he's dealing with him. For quite a long time, he knew he'd been rude with his voice. Now that there are no other Generation of Miracles around, he's not going to repeat the same mistake he did. That, by little, the green haired megane could be understood, especially in the case of his romantic endeavor. Carefully, and not as the same level of a snotty girl, he asked another question inside the room, "K-Kuroko, are you here?"

Murasakibara found this hilarious, so he adjusted his vocal prowess to imitate their Phantom Sixth Man, "Midorima-kun."

Turned out, it was squeaky low. Aomine, visibly frustrated, wanted to punch him again for playing around. He took advantage of his neck raising position, and played his cocky attitude. Everyone (now) knows that all of them liked Tetsu, but hell, does he really need to do that? Acting like a prince of a castle, and handling him as if he was the princess. The nerve, man. If that was Tetsu, he would probably do the same, and hit him in his gut.

So, what now? It's potentially clear that they need to back out under their circumstances. There's no effin' way that he'll believe that poor performance. Any Tetsu lover would tell that it's a complete fallacy.

"Kuroko." or so he thought. Aomine saw in the smile of the purple giant that he's going to pursue this route. Midorima pulled out from the container of warm water, trying to sight some moving body in his handicapped vision. He, of course, doubted the voice, but what he thought was, maybe it changed because he soaked in the water for too long (again). Biting his lower lip, err, should it still be lips or leave it like that since it's not a pair that's indicated.. a-anyhow, he did that as he move, and search around.

 **PLOOP.** His zombie-like trance aimlessly proceeded in that direction. It seems like a sound of something that was raised from the tub.

"Don't come," said the irregular voice. Ostensibly, he already signaled Aomine to fetch their primary objective.

Midorima stopped midway, complying with the request. Right. He's also not covered with anything. The silky white skin that he imagined was defenseless in his position. And when thought about that, his body flexed on its own. His feet resumed in his merry walking, off to the paradise that he dreamt of. He would just have to chant a hollow excuse when he get there. It goes with guys not being ashamed with one another when they're naked. Hail Mary, just let him see him up close, and feed his desire. He shouldn't be worried though, he'll just examine. It's a promise.

 _Touch._ He grabbed some kind of flesh with his arms fully extended. The Shutoku Ace skipped a beat in that contact of heat. Who would have ever thought that his small changes could be paid off in this matter of time? Or is this a divine blessing from Oha-Asa, brought upon his consistent patron? _Maybe not_. It's basically, and only referred as effort. This is the result of him, diminishing his tsundere acts. 'Finally, some alone time with Kuroko', he thought. A bottle of sake would be preferable if they're not underage. And some post scrubbing, if he want. Heh. How he wanted to spend some time with him, of so many things he wanted to show him. That Midorima Shintarou could afford a beautiful view, just for his beloved.

Behind the foggy area, it was Murasakibara's right arm which was cupped by the horoscope freak. The feeling of disgust welled [quickly] inside him. He tried to shake away from him, and complained, "S-Stop."

* _Kuroko's leg improved.. no doubt, it'll be like this after all his practices_ ,* surely, he was proud of his unofficial bae. He didn't really mind, when he realized that it's somewhat bigger, the voice also. He's only thinking of the passing specialist, and nothing more. Formation of #FF69B4 hex value shadowed his cheeks, * _I-I'm only checking.. it's not that I.._ *

 **WHOOOO!** * _Are~. Why am I flying?_ *

The purple giant executed an uppercut. It was an obvious molestation, no room for proper discussion. He's breathing hard, after what had happened, fist still closed. Believe it or not, this was the first time he hit someone directly.. 'cause mostly, he only threatened someone by opening his big hand in his face. The same thing he did to Kuroko's secret suitors. Somehow, the rage built up in his chest subsided in an instant as he achieved the satisfying feeling of hurting his love rival. He thought that it wasn't that bad, despite the fact that he was surprised with his action.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Midorima's landing wasn't that fatal _—_ it didn't damage the portion of his skull, nor his face. His butt, must have been an amplifying factor for a safe trip. He mesmerized the feeling, and thought that Kuroko has gotten strong - that kick could almost leave him unconscious. He touched his jaw, checking if he lost something. Good thing, he didn't. Everything was still in intact, except there's blood coming down his princely nose, * _Eeeeh._ *

He looked again from where the figure had stood earlier. And oh, he's sorry that he's not sorry for what he have done. The act has been done, so he better take responsibility of ending it.

As he got a closer (blurred) look, this time, it troubled him since he grasped that he was taller than the usual Kuroko. He banished the idea of touching the strange fit, and stared at it, from upper, down to his groin part, * _Unggh.. why is he wearing shorts inside the tub.. what is he, a kid?_ *

"Oi.. where are you lookin' at, Midorima," said the big guy. From the rough and insensitive intonation, he recognized immediately his voice, "Kagami."

The proud, aloof student of the prestigious Shutoku High, transformed back to his cool composure. NO SIGN of softness from earlier's affair.

Kagami, with a much clearer eye sight, he noticed right away his injury, "Hey! Your nose is bleeding.. are you alright?"

He shot his usual, high and mighty glare. Midorima adjusted his, huh? He doesn't have his glasses on. Either way, he acted sophisticated, touching the upper part of the bridge of his nose, "I'm fine.. it's none of your concern -nanodayo." By then, he swiped off the sanguine plasma coming down from his nostrils.

"Ah so~. (oh, so that's how it is.)," why did he even bother, anyway. These Generation of Miracles have some cocky attitude, did he forget about that? Each one of them had their feet floating above the ground. The hell with them. It really pissed him to death. Yeah, confidence was fine, but that thin line between being arrogant sounded deflating. He couldn't take the air they're emitting for belittling other people and remarking themselves to be very important.

The red haired stud continued grumbling as he went into the water. This made the other guy to comment on his mind, * _Huh?! He's really going to take a bath, with shorts ON?!_ *

"What?! Do you have something to say?," he eyed him for his mean(ful) gesture.

Midorima's response was showing his palm, trying to tell him that in a public bath area, Japanese male should take off everything, "That." He didn't point him since he thought that doing it was a bad habit.

"This?," he mistaken it for the regular crimson towel in his shoulders. Before Midorima could ever react, the Seirin Ace resumed on his statement, "Kuroko gave me this on my birthday.. pretty neat, huh? It has my name on it since..."

He halted for some milliseconds, "K-K-K-Kuroko made it for me." Kagami blushed when he realized that he was totally in glee on bragging about it.

Albeit, cynicism got through him. It's not the he doesn't believe his claim, he kinda knew that Kuroko was affectionate to his friends _—a term he really don't like_. The GOM got their gifts from him when they also have their promise day. It was Akashi, the menace, who suggested the idea since he said to him that it's common between buddies. Yeah, right. For all he know, their former captain only wanted something from him. Because of his suggestion, they observed everyone's special day during their second year.

By the way, he got a Kaeru Moon Flower Jacket, embroidered by him. Kuroko said that he finished it for about two or three months. And since it came to him, he didn't dare to wear it, and treasured it as one of his precious memories. The thought of wrapping it again occurred into him, but he's not much of an OC, and everyone would only take him as exaggerating if he did that. But really, he was very happy when he received it. He couldn't just show it.

That's the story. So, instead of incorporating jealousy, Midorima initiate the interrogation, "You're stuttering... are you perhaps?"

"NOOO! and.. t-that's none of your business!?," he exclaimed. This kind of secret should not be exposed.. especially to an enemy.

Apparently, it has a different spell bind to the amazing sharpshooter. He'd been hiding this feeling for three years, and he'll just tell him that it's none of his concern? Excuse him, but he doesn't know how it felt to pent up everything like he's okay on their daily interaction.. which is not. He wasted those time, for crying out loud. Because, what? He was supposed to be a MAN. Everybody expected him to be.

It's nothing, more than frustrating. It's to a point that he let it slip out in his murmuring mouth, "It is."

Three seconds passed. "HUH?!," Kagami reacted quite dearly with his sudden confession.

Midorima, little by little, widened his eyes, while the other player continued, "Wait.. then, that means _—._ "

"Don't be so loud, BAKA! (Idiot!)," he shut him up with his hands, shaky from his own slipping. 'I WANNA RUN!,' must probably what he thought of doing.

Kagami lowered his voice, and whispered, "You also like Kuroko?"

He released his hands from his mouth, then crossed his upper limbs, and swing his head to some other direction, "S-s-so.. so what if I do? Do you have any problem with that? -nanodayo."

SCOOP ANYONE!? This is BIG NEWS to his basketball driven brain cells. He never thought, other than his brother (and him), that there would be another handsome guy who would also like his partner. It's shocking, really. This bugged him since the first one he asked about this kind of thing was from someone that he induced jealousy, of who was getting more close to Kuroko, which goes by the name of Kasamatsu. The older guy said that he only see him as a friend, so he felt relieved about that. BUT, now! He's getting confused. He thought that his mind was going to blow from his brooding. "Sorry.. but I find it hard to believe."

"And why is that?," he retaliated, calming his nerves.

Kagami also crossed his arms (not that it will also bulk his pectoral muscles in his chest, to fight off the other guy), as he explained his side, "'Cause you're always.. I don't know.. you're always saying that you do not care at all, in your sentences when you talk to him."

* _Ahh.. he probably don't know what tsundere is_ ,* he pondered. The sacred word was brought up by Momoi during one of his practice with Kuroko. He searched the meaning of it because the Phantom Sixth Man reacted to it _—he smiled._ At first, he thought that it was a compliment, but when he learned about it, he suddenly froze for about an hour. It was a direct hit to his personality, that there was a perfect word for someone like him. 'A word really exist?,' replayed in his mind. * _well, the better if he don't know.._ *

"It does not mean that I do not care at all.. unggh," or maybe worse, actually. He forgot something about this person, * _he's an idiot.. how should I explain this on his level?!_ *

The power forward just went on with his own, "So, you do care about him? Why make things complicated?"

* _BECAUSE.. it is complicated_ ,* God, he's totally clueless. In this kind of despair, everyone is expected to raise their arms together, and give all their energy force to Midorima. "You don't get it, do you?"

"I don't," he flaunted it, in a very straight manner. One more, he'll be picking earthly dirt inside his nose, just like a dumb monkey.

Midorima could only do a face-palm, "This is hard."

Maybe it's time to kneel, and pray for his sorry soul.. or post to FaceNook that he need one million likes for some encouragement. There's really no hope for him. He gather some breath before he speak, "Look.. When I said that I do not care at all, it means the opposite of it.. the reason I'm doing that is because.. I-I cannot tell him that I c-c-care for him... 'Cause it'd be too awkward for a guy to tell that to another guy.. you getting that?!" And as he finished his piece, he found it unsatisfying with the face presented in front of him, * _Why should I explain this to you.. ugh._ *

Dinosaurs growling. The sound of basketball. Location of the Chupacabra. Michael Jordan limited edition shoes. Smell of hamburger. Kuroko. One hundred yen worth of condom? Those are things that revolved around his head as he solved his mystery, "I see."

* _Good_ ,* he rolled his eyes, literally. If he keeps up, not knowing anything, he'll probably just take his leave, by then.

And so, Kagami came up with a conclusion, "So basically, you're a shy guy like me."

* _You shy?! Where?!_ ,* he just sighed, completely speechless.

"I see," he nodded his head.

Midorima ignored him, lowering his head. It was the perfect time to play with bubbles. **_BLLBRLBRLRBRLBR_**.

He repeated his action again, and let him be. The green haired guy thought that he's pretty harmless for a love rival.. but there he was, observing him thoroughly. It might be advisable to be wary of him, even if he's like that; one would never know when he'll go wild. Truly, there's been so many wrongs in his sudden bursting, but it's better than being a tsundere forever. And hey, if it's going to be an issue in the near future for dating the innocent guy, this could be just some stepping stone that he need to overcome.

Somehow, and though only by gut feeling, he can trust the other guy to shut up, about their risky feeling. 'Cause hey, Kagami looks more stupid when he's silent.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Mission status: ACCOMPLISHED.

One of them made a slapping stick in his legs, almost wanting to crack out, "Dude, you're not virgin anymore."

* _Serves you right, turd_ ,* the tan skinned male internalized, smirking all the way to the taller guy. Not that he forgive him already from what had happened before, Aomine had his energy drain off from the entire day. He's too tired to get angry anymore, so he let bygones be bygones. BUT! If he do that again, he should have known that he would wage for World War 3.

Akashi, despite being busy in his watch, he also threw a comment in the atmosphere, "My condolences, Atsushi."

For the record, Murasakibara contemplated that he can forget everything if he ate too much sweets, but when the cold-hearted point guard blabbed, he suddenly lost his will of appetite, * _Aka-chin is such a meanie.. I hate him.._ *

* * *

 **Inline [Partially-called] Omake:**

 _There are More to Purple than Meets the Eye_

"Hey, look! Look! Look at that, okaa-san! Is he a girl?," a passing young lady of age seven uttered. To describe her, she has short bobbed hair, dyed in common black and wearing a floral yellow dress.

* _I'm not a girl_ ,* he mumbled. The receiver of her innocent insult was way too absorbed in his umaibo snack. He grabbed another one in his plastic bag, so as to ignore the annoying brat, * _hmph.. does she want me to show my pee-pee to her?!*_ The next flavor he got was crunchy seaweed _, *annoying.._ *

Atsushi Murasakibara. Purple hair and purple eyes. These are the distinguishing parts in his appearance, apart from being freaking tall. Because of them, he truly believed that he had been infected by Alexandria's Genesis syndrome. It is a mythical disorder, a mutation of genes, which causes pale skin and natural purple eyes. Further features of this disorder allegedly include the skin's immunity to tanning or burning, despite its extra-ordinarily pale hue. It is also said that apart from the hair on the head, eyelashes, brows, and in the nostrils, no other body-hair exists on those afflicted with this disorder. This would mean that there is no hair on the arms, legs, torso, or pubic area. Apart from the areas mentioned, the whole body is devoid of body-hair.

Inter-racial individuals can be afflicted with this mutation, but it's mostly evident with Caucasians. They rarely fall ill, and are immune to most diseases. Neither do they gain excessive weight, or produce much waste; regardless of how much they eat. In some other claims, it was argued that there are mutations which lead to the fact that some children age very quickly, causing those afflicted to have very short lives. This is a known and confirmed fact, they say and, by the same token, there's no reason why the opposite cannot be true. Since there is a known mutation which causes premature aging and a shortened life-span, they argue, then it's quite reasonable to expect that a mutation exists with the opposite effects.

He's easy to believe since he doesn't want to exert himself too much.

"Oh no, he's a guy, darling.. his hair might be long, because maybe, you know.. he's an aspiring rocker," the mother of the child informed. They were walking inside the private park of Teiko High to enjoy their free time. Her husband, which happen to be a teacher, must have been busy with some meeting, and instructed them to stroll around the campus.

* _Wrong, I am not a rocker either_ ,* there he was sitting in a bench, refusing to take an interest with the outside world. He retired in a secluded area wherein he can laze round. But before that, he needed to recharge. Man, Aka-chin sure was a slave driver. Some big part of him regretted signing up for the basketball team since he only joined it because when the club recruitment took place, it was the nearest stall next to him, as he entered the school premises. Considering his unusual height, he'll be flocked by many students, just to get him.

Peevish, he grabbed another pack in his inventory which seems to be the last.

"A rocker?," she mused. The curious little girl touched her chin, scratched her hair, then remembered what she saw on the television, "Ah.. you mean the crazy guys who bang their head when they sing!?"

"No.. no. They're not crazy," her mother corrected. It's certainly not good judging others based on their one, two or three-times action and/or appearance alone. "It's partly because they're enjoying the music too much, and doing it unconsciously."

"I thought so, too," she agreed. "Mr. Purple head seems not to be the type."

* _Hrmmm.. when will they leave?_ ,* he's getting irritated, alright. First and foremost, he wanted them to drop the subject already. Murasakibara thought that it's not nice for people to talk about other people, as if he's not there. Okay, he has long hair. It stayed like that because he's too lethargic to go to the barber shop. When one month ends, it'll get longer, either way.. so why bother?

"At-chan.. At-chan.. calm down," a tiny voice entered, docking its way to his broad shoulders. Impaired with his vivid imagination, it was a chibi-sized version of him.

Contrast to the attempt, the testiness didn't dwindle down. Why? Because he hates little beings. Most likely reason, would be their tendency to be easily crushed. Just one grab from it, and they'll be easily squashed to death. That's how vulnerable they are. This has been testified by he, himself when he got on a date with her grade six girlfriend. Surely, it wouldn't surprise anyone from kids these days, huh? Anyway, even if it's worth braggin' or not, on their way home (from their whole day mall hopping), his girlfriend was about to get hit by an over-speeding vehicle, when, out of his big reflexes, he snatched her arms in a safe alley.

The shocking event occurred as he looked back at her, and she was already whimpering. The dainty brunette said that it hurts, and her arms were swollen with rashes of red. Due to that certain incident, they broke up after days of no direct communication. What he realized was that it served as a reality to him of how strong he was, despite the slight effort. He, then, hated how weak she was. And take what, he only answered her confession because she was becoming of a pest in his lazy life, insisting that they should go out since they're a hot item in their campus. And this is how she repaid his kindness, by dumping him? * _..annoying_ *

"Murasakibara-kun," so much with the small problem, this ghostly, yet, diminutive voice came out of nowhere.

Synonymous to the one of the seven deadly sins (which is acedia), he had no proper time to react.. very different from a shouting (surprised) Mine-chin, and a girly shriek from Mido-chin.

"Akashi-kun told me that you are here," he muttered. The petite boy goes by the name of Tetsuya Kuroko. Cute face, sky blue hair and eyes, smooth skin and short. Everybody likes him. When he said everybody, what he meant was his only friends _—the two he remarked from his invisibility, Aka-chin, and Momoi-chin_. Since they were already liking him, it was best for everybody's convenience to like him also. Defying the ambiance would require more energy so he rather go with the flow.

Also, "Here." From Little Lord Fauntleroy, Hinterkaifeck murder, the Gilgo beach killer, Calculus equations, what-to-do-with-overflowing-money problems or any unsolved mystery, he took an interest of feeding him. Sometimes, he accept his offer wholeheartedly, but that's what make him do it more. Even if it was the last bite, if it was him, everything was fine (in his perspective).

* _Bubbles? But it seems like it's shining? Hrmmm.. Where did they come from? Why is it hanging around Kuro-chin?_ *

He's experiencing this event, every time Kuro-chin eat his food. This will make him feel lightened for a couple of unmatched seconds, "You didn't eat anything again from our break, Kuro-chin?"

"(Hai.) Yeah," he answered. There were still patent sweats in his skin, indicating that he practiced non-stop on his own.

That final description brought them together as complete opposites _—the hardworking type_. He really don't get the idea of futile effort. If that kind of thing was hard from the very start, why do they have to waste their energy, struggle for their life when in the end, it's not meant for them? Will that satisfy their complete being if they at least try? He didn't get it, since when you think about it, avoiding it would save the time for other enjoyable things like sleeping or eating. Those without talents should just buzz off.. watch some porn, and masturbate from all they want. Maybe they'll get tall if, no, it's still not effort. Hide in a hole like a NEET, for all he care.

"Let's go, Kuro-chin.. I'm still hungry," he told the teal haired guy. It's really not best for him to think too much, and as a result, he consumed his stamina unconsciously.

"Okay.. I'll accompany you.. Murasakibara-kun," he consented. Actually, he was holding a white plastic bag, and showed it to him, "but I already have mine.. I'll just eat it later when I get home."

Disturbed, he asked, "Apple?"

Kuroko nodded. "Midorima-kun gave it to me.."

The purple haired giant went back into his internalization.. back to the part that he didn't understand. Between an unsatisfying amount of apple, and to the unknown bug in his heart, Murasakibara had a hard time deciphering his relationship to him. It's almost a love-hate feeling when you asked him.

He kept looking at him, whereas the two people from earlier cleared out when they realized that he was with someone already. The mother of the girl nearly had an heart attack from it. "or should I say someone pass it to me, and told me that it was from him."

"but when I thanked Midorima-kun, he only ignored me..," his thoughts ran through the mess of umaibo in his soft, plump lips. What does it taste like when it was from Kuroko's lips, he wondered.

"I know it was from him since he was the only one who's eating apples..," the Phantom Sixth Man noticed his ogle, and licked it with his tongue. "hmmm, Midorima-kun seems to be shy when it comes to people."

The sight impacted a big change in his well-being, forcing him to do things, out of his own accord. He stole the juice-filled fruit from his pack, and massacre it in his mouth, * _are~? What am I doing?_ *

Murasakibara kept on gobbling it, paying no heed with his reaction, though from the looks of it, he's not someone who's close from throwing a fit. But this confusion, he must say, that instantly bugging inside his head, got him thinking, * _w-why am I so bothered with this..?_ *

Only the stick handle remained. And he's unashamed of what he had done. "I'll give you something better," he exclaimed.

.

From then on, he figured out that he must have liked Kuro-chin for a while, as in the real sense. His selfish desires wouldn't be that strong if he just let things be. He get more worked up when someone, other than him, feed the mouth of their passing specialist. No exemption with their captain and data analyst.

He even more realized it, on that one day.

"Are you tired?," he called him. Kuroko had a sweet smelling vanilla after taking a shower. And there he was lying at the center of the court. To spice things up, they were all alone in the coming night. Akashi had already dismissed the team, and the two of them were assigned to their captain's tactics of teaming up with his unusual skill.

But instead of falling into the depths of love making, he threw in the towel of his thoughts, "Kuro-chin, do you still not hate me?"

The tone resembled of a person who have done something wrong. A longing feeling, perhaps. From the very first day that they met, he knew that he'd been rude with his height. Then to his third string practices, he'll always remind him to give up already. And now that he's inside the squad, he treated him like a hamster that can he can feed with. All these things, he shouldn't find a sane person who would keep up with him. Still, there's one currently existing.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Murasakibara-kun," he feigned it. And just like the sluggish giant, Kuroko laid down beside him. "How could I hate someone who encourages me to do more?"

Shaken, he refused to believe it. Their scene looks like they're having a heart-to-heart talk, and he knew that he wasn't ready for something like this when he started it. He kept on listening to the guy whose sight set on the covered starry skies, "I know from myself that I can't play basketball no matter how hard I tried.. I tripped all the times.. I'm always on the last.. I vomit when it's too much from me.. it really was hard."

* _Told ya?_ ,* he mused. Everything that he said back then, were nothing but all true. Though, as he navigate to his talking eyes, they seem to have sparkled, "But, when I saw you guys play, the way you guys move.. I suddenly felt like I wanna play again."

"I thought that it would be nice if I could play along with them.. even if I was only seated in the bench," carefully, he raised his right arm. "watching you, was enough to inspire me."

After his statement, from the thirty four seconds of awkward silence, he looked straight to the impenetrable titan, "you're so silly to ask me that question when I already made it here.. and I'm beside you."

He, consequently, ignored the other things. So, meaning to say, he just need to go with the flow, and don't think too much. It's what maybe he's getting at. The little being that he hated, morphed into something that can accept him, no matter how many times he insulted him. How tragic that was. Murasakibara, then, assumed that he was inviting him to do more also, "Then, what if I told you that I want to eat you right now.. will you hate me now?"

The teal haired guy reacted with a soft chuckle, and answered him, "You can't eat me up, you know."

"I can," serious aura, on. He'll bet the stocks of snack that he' been hiding from Aka-chin, if he want to. Though, on second thought, leave him at least, some two or three items when they get home.

"Then, I'll eat you up, also..," counterfeiting it to his same old blank look. **SFX: Grumbling stomach.** "You hear that?," painting a smile in his face.

His current mood switched to hating again. All 'cause he's being defenseless. He may have a way at his words, but he'll never know when someone would take advantage of his attitude. Kuroko being crushed by someone? His envision widened with this kind of realization. Like, he didn't feed Kuro-chin from all these times, just to be eaten by a nobody. It's incomprehensible. Unforgivable! He's going to hate himself if that happened. Ah... he said it, * _whatever... I like Kuro-chin._ *

.

.

"Murasakibara-kun," so much with the small problem, this ghostly, yet, diminutive voice came out of nowhere. Well, in actuality, they were playing cards, as of the moment.

It was his final turn to be the loser for the round. Apparently, on the next day that Kuro-chin visited, someone from the group, namely Kasamatsu who had recovered from his sickness, proposed to play a cards game. He's been hiding them in his bag, and he got the urge to speak of what will they do on that time. He said that it was a safe match. Nobody had to get outside (and be accidentally discovered by the Seirin and Shutoku teams).

It was too safe for the Old Maid that Akashi had to insist penalties to the loser. It was lighter this time since they just had to draw black marks on him. But then, Kuroko shouldn't be punished since he'll be caught if he had some funny objects in his visible white skin. The red head rejected it, and told the group that they can put on these tints on him as long as it can't be seen. For example, his nipples.

If it wasn't for Kuroko who said that he won't lose, two of the raunchy male may have flipped the table.

As a matter of fact, the small bluenette never cease to raise his white flag since he was always winning, along with the Rakuzan point guard. These midgets had no signs in their faces, compared to the other guys. The entries they have were Akashi who drew a dick besides Aomine's mouth, Kuroko sketched Panda-shaped circles on Aomine's eyes, and so on.

"You really got beautiful purple eyes, Murasakibara-kun," telling the whole group as he befouled with the loser. Kuroko took his sweet time on printing eye bugs on him. On that point, he didn't hate it.

The weak had no right to complain. And to think that this guy had no reservations of telling good things to him, Murasakibara concluded that there was really no way for him, not to fall in love with Kuro-chin. He thought that he was the perfect food taster for his future dream of creating cloying confections. He'll be busy eating his food while he, himself would be busy eating his boyfriend. **YUM!**

* * *

Finders Keepers (continuation...)

If there's someone in this world that he wouldn't dare to oppose, that someone would definitely be his father. Simply because, he's damn right powerful. Being the highest stockholder of the largest companies, he had fought his way, countless of times, just to get to the top. Of course, it's expected that he'll take over this legacy.. as the only heir of the Akashi clan.

"I have an important topic to discuss with you.. it's regarding your future.. whatever you are doing right now, drop it already and move here at our first house," is what he said.

Oh. He has some pretty guesses about it. One, his proposal of starting at a different company, and he'll get the lowest job possible, as in, from scratch. Two, supporting for advocates of gay rights, backing certain personalities in Japan to win the cause of homosexual marriage, and the respect after it. Three, empowering the basketball industry in their country, either by influencing it with reasonable funds or televising matches in prime time. Fourth, would be controversial since it has something to do with research and development. He'll be part of the team to insinuate the further improvement of placental stem cell regeneration or the uterus transplant for a natural male pregnancy.

This is how should an Akashi acts, thinking ahead of time. By the way, he'll be doing those stuffs at the same time. Sounds complicated, no?

Anyways, not that it's a problem to him, there is only one big thing that he's agonizing with. And that is, the peace and welfare of his beloved.

It has only been three days of Seirin and Shutoku training camp, but everybody who likes him, have already skin out their real selves. The sight, yeah, it was unbearable for him to let them live around Tetsuya. He already pictured himself, slitting Taiga's deep throat, stabbing Teppei's man balls and Midorima's green Hulk eyes, and slicing Kouki's sealed lips (event when Kawahara spoke), all of them with scissors. If only Tetsuya would permit him to be a murderer, then he'll kindly do so.

And before he forgot, the Kazunari Takao guy has been observing their Phantom Sixth Man. He's to be listed inside the undecided group, along with the outsider _—_ Kasamatsu.

Now. He's burdened to leave the throne with his current people. Will he give the remote control to Aomine who's mind only preserved with violence and idiocy? Or to Murasakibara, being the obedient rook, but has a childish outlook and filling a portion of indecisiveness? Oh dear. He can't choose among the two.

Because of it, he had to take the risk, "Here."

"What?," profound in his state. Kasamatsu can be seen texting to his so-called special friend, after their game of cards.

"I like you to have it," less with the superiority and age-defined complexes. He, right after, announced his leave, "I'll be out for a while.. Atsushi. Daiki.. Take care of other things when I'm gone."

He didn't expound any further, and packed up his things. He needed that extra time to get himself composed. Frustrating himself would bring no good in his future engagement with Tetsuya. Yesterday had been a big scar to him when his love doubted his relationship with Midorima. That kind of event, hearing him undertone, he realized how imperfect he was. It was a shame on him. He thought that he had to improve himself again.

Meditate under a waterfall? _Nah._ He just need be himself again, the perfect Akashi.

"Yukio, I'll trust you with that," he said, without ever looking back. "I hope you wouldn't fail us."

That guy seems to be straight enough. Right. Straight enough to be gay, all-over his Tetsuya. Their ganguro already proved a lot of inconsistencies in his boobs-loving anthem. It's going to be a long nut cracking session with Kasamatsu-san, but he promised that he'll squeeze out everything on him so that they can frame him, in front of his friend.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* _Bokushi, is that you?_ ,* mumbling on his own. * _No.. we don't laugh like that._ *

Somewhere beneath their mind, it was supposed to be 'Kufufufufu.' They passed out the time, not doing it.. totally ruined by an anonymous backdrop.

XXX

'And here we have a report that a new version of Pokemon will be released in the near future for the iPhones.'

Another day, another game of pretend for the boys under the configurable mattress. They immediately switched on the television, after they saw their target making its move. Gaming news came out, and they played along with the coming charade.

"Sheesh, aren't they over it?," Aomine started a conversation. And yeah, the three of them knew that Kuroko will be coming over again. "I played one when I was a kid, and sure it was fun at first.. but when I tried another version of it, I got bored already."

* _Eh? Do we really have to talk?_ ,* Kasamatsu pondered, "A-ah. you're right about that.. they're just the same."

"Darou~. (See, I'm right.)," grumbling in his seat. * _Oi.. oi.. oi.. I'm giving you guys a fuckin' favor.. I don't really talk much, you know._ *

"And who on their right mind would try to catch 'em all when you already had the strongest Pokemon," he resumed, as he heard that catchphrase from the popular game. "what are they, idiots?"

* _ugh.. he's looking at me_ ,* the problem was, he can't keep up with the topic since it wasn't that interesting for him. More so, he didn't like bringing up his painful past with them. His ex-friends used to play that craze, and he was just tagging along. He managed to trade his Pokemon on another version, and that's all there was to it _—_ not exciting as playing basketball.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Ano~. This is Kuroko." The jet black haired captain got relieved from his quick turn-around. He need not to continue their petty talk, despite the continued staring.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

From his standing point, he kinda knew that he's not being himself, * _I hope I'm not being intrusive._ * Between these past two days, he had been visiting them, out of his own volition. Since duh, would he let this chance slip by? He's not some shy guy who would afford crawling up to his knees not doing anything.

Akashi gave him the permission on spending time with them.. just don't tell anyone that they're in there. Well, it would be chaos if they knew that the other Generation of Miracles were residing in the same place as them to commemorate their summer break. Normally, Riko would impose some of her wicked ideas, or Kagami, confidently challenging them, once and for all. Midorima might be surprised but he didn't know what he'll do.

Going back at them, sure it was awkward meeting his old friends by some weird chances, and he's not moving on until he get back at them, but because of his weak heart, he was submitted to like them again. Yeah, and again, the days when he was happy. He feel so twisted of accepting them like they haven't done anything bad to his emotional affairs. Heck, he only see the good in them.. that they were only blinded by their own light, and it's a shadow's duty to drag them back to the human ground.

And he wouldn't forget about his new bachelor, right? Above all his worries, he's no. 1 on his list since he didn't know what will happen to him, in the hands of the GOM. Akashi said that he'll take care of him, yet he seriously doubted him. Like seriously? After the heartbreaking Ogiwara case?

Kuroko didn't want to hear his response when he (finally) asked him why they do that.. which by the way, he's keeping that for himself. He was afraid for the obvious. Winning is everything? It will still be the same outcome, no matter how his friend struggle? It was near to the term, fucked up. 'Cause honestly, no, he can't say it. His heart only clenched in sooo many directions, just by thinking about it.

He took a deep breath, erasing his negative thoughts. All he need to do was check on his special friend. And that's it. He thought, if only by the small hope, that he could still believe in them. It do sounded unpromising, and rather, unfulfilling for most people, but falling them into the category of bad guys (because of ONE red flag) would be an overstatement of doubting his version of love. That he'll get turned off once he get fed up with them? Where the hell was love, in there, if he doesn't know how to trust his own feelings?

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Hello, Kuro-chin," the heightened man answered the door. He was the first one to rise from his lethargic position, since, well, he doesn't care about freemium puzzle games. Hard to believe, coming from a handsome, lazy bum, but it's the truth. Basically, he's just frustrated when he lost to some game, and he couldn't take it for compelling to make an effort.

Polite as ever, he redeemed himself, "Domo~ (Oh, hi), Murasakibara-kun."

As he looked around, Kuroko noticed that their former captain wasn't inside the room, * _Maybe he went to the comfort room?_ *

"Ah, Aka-chin left last night.. we don't know when he'll come back," Murasakibara stated.

In the coming seconds, he paid his welcoming gestures to the other two, and sit down. He thought that it must be one of his father's orders. And if that was the reason, he suddenly speak up, "That's too bad, then." He hummed to himself, informing everyone in the room that he was up to something.

'This will be another spin-off game, outside the main series. Since people are getting caught on the phones, Nintendo finally set its wing on much bigger audiences.'

Aomine lowered the volume, asking him, "Eh.. what so bad about it?" Actually, he wanted to add that it would not be that bad because he's there, and he decided to stay. He wouldn't need to find more, if he can give him the company, * _silly, Tetsu._ *

"Well," sighing for a while. "I am assigned for the next two days for our food."

Ah. They knew about that. The three wanted to look at each other, yet they refrained from doing it so.

"And I was wondering if you guys wanted a portion of it.. cause I may secretly get some if, you know," he fidgeted on his japanese-style seat, puzzled of what will be their reaction if he wasn't _that_ obvious that he wanted to serve them because of his secret feelings. Contributing to his nervousness was his heart, pumping hard when it should not be. Guess like he can't fake what's inside him, huh?

"I'll text Aka-chin about it.. wait," Murasakibara responded. The two other guys would about to say yes when they were clearly stopped by the mentioned name. Kasamatsu don't give a damn with the psychotic midget, though. He remained silent because of his matured features, and Tets-kun was in there.

They got their answer from the absent participant within just a few seconds. The purple giant was fast enough, but the other line was much faster and he said that he'll make sure that he'll be back by that day. Everyone thought that _that_ settles it. They were more troubled as the teal haired guy insisted himself on buying the goods on that day. He told them that he still didn't informed their manager about it, and he was just determined when he get the A-okay from them that they would like a serving of his food.

"That's fine and all, but who would help you carry all of them?," this time, it was Kasamatsu who got concerned, lest the implication that his friend was not some sorry girl that needs protecting.

"Aida-senpai has a van, and Kagami-kun is out of the list, then," he browsed through the available teammates in his head, then he remembered one guy of who would likely help him, "Kiyoshi-senpai."

Soon after, choral voices danced together in the speed of light, "NO!"

Kuroko looked intently at the three hot guys, confused by the unanimous prompt.

"I-I mean, Tets-kun.. there might be other guys out there who would willingly help you without even a-asking.. right? RIGHT?," he shook the other guy next to him.

Aomine hammed it up, planting a smirk in his face, "S-senpai is right.."

The Phantom Sixth man, then, batted his attention on him. Aomine used his instincts on why this other guy passed the baton on him. He thought, that he was much reliable, and damn, he smirked inside for victory. Murasakibara sensed his idiocy, pointing himself behind Kuroko's back, then to Kasamatsu and him. "Hey, Tetsu! Aren't you forgetting about us?!"

A sense of relief was thrown between the other two, and by all means, they were already doubting the ganguro if he could read the atmosphere right. Speaking of the air, it somehow decapitated in a gloomy state, as Kuroko already had the countermeasures, "As much as I wanted to, that may not be possible, Aomine-kun,"

"EH? Why is that, Kuro-chin?," he tried offering another chip on him, but this time, he accepted it. Kuroko silently munched it before answering.

"Aida-senpai has a van, right?," he pointed out. "It would only be possible that Aida-senpai would let me use it with his father."

Eyes unwavering, "So if I asked you guys to come along, wouldn't it ruin our promise from Akashi-kun that we should not be found out?", his heart knew that he wanted to favor them.

Since Kasamatsu and Murasakibara kept on the silent treatment, Aomine broke his way, "T-then, we'll commute.. and meet with you in the city."

The two got alarmed, and didn't thought about it. They ne'er imagined that this idiot will have the decency to brood over. "Aomine-kun."

"What?," he exclaimed, feeling proud. "Did I just suggest a good idea?"

Straight-faced, the teal haired guy responded, "That's not also possible, Aomine-kun."

"Eeh?," a single sweat drawn down in his temples.

"Aida-senpai would still ask me to choose from our teammates to help, and because of that.. he'll be with me all the time," he said. The common possibilities were there, and being him, he'll tell that, flat out.. no points for rebuttal. He delivered the last point with another bite from Murasakibara's continuing actions, "Kiyoshi-senpai is the only one left with no orders from Aida-senpai."

The purple giant licked his forefinger, right after he withdrew it from his point of interest, * _Aka-chin, help us._ *

As for the other GOM member, he cast his wild gaze upon the eldest of the group, * _Oi.. oi.. senpai.. you're in charge with this.. think a way out of this mess!_ *

* _I know, you idiot! You didn't have to act like that.. tch_ ,* eyes probed on twitching. Kasamatsu's legs started to cradle on its own, contemplating on what must be done. With or without Akashi's trust, he had this responsibility to lead the left-behind operation. Yeah, it's not right, but if it's for Tets-kun, and to repay something back from their reforged relationship, he's willing to make some wrong doings, just to confirm that he was safe from any harm that he didn't deserve.

Kuroko noticed their strange behaviors, so he intervened, right quickly, "Ano~. If it's not rude for me to ask.. but is there any reason why I should not ask for Kiyoshi-senpai's help?"

Shudder of shits jolted each of their shoulders. It came to a point that they need to resume their silence, or else, their cover will be blown. The three, then, avoided eye contact with themselves, and think on their own. They thought it was not the right time to fight one another. Since first, they need to clear out his sudden interrogation.

There's white lies, misdirection (change the topic), or tell the truth as their option. Lying? No, they rather dropped it. Their human observer had a strong inclination in regards to it, which would only make things worse. Next, sending off course. As much as they think about it, Kuroko's a double S-class in this field. He'll just get back to the previous question, and again, make things worse.

'Kiyo.. who was that guy? err.. whatever.. Kuro-chin, that guy is a maniac!,' Murasakibara shouted in his mind. If he said that, he'll be asked, why. And sadly, he had no more argument after it. _Tough luck_.

"Fine.. I'll ask for somebody else," sighing. He chose to believe in them.. the irony. Truth is, he wanna ask Kasamatsu directly, but seeing him like that, who's close to lying, he rather let it slide, and turn a blind eye for him. It's suspicious, yes. They may be hiding something from him. It's just that they're taking his special friend inside their loop, which make him feel relieved. It's like they're into something, together. He thought that this was much better than not giving him an ounce of respect.

In the background, the three other guys wanted to cry in their pants 'cause damn, Kuroko was being considerate again. Because of this, they decided (internally), that even if Kiyoshi's wasn't picked as his escort, Kasamatsu, Aomine and Murasakibara would still tail him in the city.. to make sure that he'll get back, safe and sound.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Deep red. The halls he's walking in, had this vibrance from all the pictures hanging from the walls. They were figures from the past that has greatly contributed in the business world, the Akashi legacy. In the intervening period of time which was located at the first castle of the Akashi household, the red haired midget held his head high as he opened the door of his destination.

Deafening quietude inhibited the room, with a single chair facing backwards from its desk. Seijuuro calmly placed himself on the available chair nearest to it.

There, he noticed some bunch of papers atop the wooden surface _—_ civil registrations, medical records, marriage certificate and other legal documents from the Kuroko residence.

Amongst the pile, it also has one of his treasured photo albums of his beloved.. the theme, sleeping beauty. Those were the times when he was taking a nap, whether it be on the library, the sakura tree, the infirmary, events place (field trips), and from his other house. He didn't mind the confiscation but he rather give it back since it was his favorite.

The only thing that was not known from his mind was the brown envelope which was properly sealed, and labeled as highly classified. This might be an extra effort that an elite among the elites could do, he thought. In another few seconds, the old man finally picked up a reaction.

"I'm impressed, Seijuuro," he spoke, turning his seat. Just like their ancestors, their hair was in the extensive shade of ruby. Anyone can tell from his aura that he's someone you can call as bad news, strong essence of authority surrounded his personality. Right after it, he drew a thin smile in front of his son, "I expect no less from you, Seijuuro."

He clasped his fingers altogether, enabling him to lean on it, "I believe you know about these.. and you're planning to marry him, at all cost.. yes?"

"Yes, father.. I love him," he nodded, the word 'hesitation' has been forbidden in his vocabulary right now.

Kunio, his father, he picked up the unidentified item, then, wave it to him, "This would be great scandal, no?"

"I know," he said. Seijuuro answered his father, as if he knew about it, even if not. Faltering at a time like this, would not benefit him, at the very least. He just have to investigate more at a later time.

The old man sighed, as in lots of monoxide air. He put down the inflammable object on the desk, and eventually, staring back at his son. It's basic manner between the Akashi to read each other's mind. Whether, it was a child, their mother, relatives and grandparents. "Very well."

He stood up, moved beside his son, and tapped his shoulder, "You have my 100% blessing."

"Father?," his brows crumpled. Dumbfounded, yes.

"Didn't you hear?," he raised his voice, but not rough. "I approve your relationship with that guy."

He wanted to shake his head if he was dreaming, only to remain collected for his ego, "I am nothing but grateful to hear that.. it's just.. aren't you being too easy?"

"On what?," Kunio intercepted.

It has becoming unnerving, so he straightened things out, "About everything.. the Akashi threshold.. your reputation, the _—._ "

"I have thought about it..," he whispered. Moving away, he moved back at his proper seat, "It is not about the matter of falling.. they'll come once in a while. I know it would greatly affect our business if you really push what you like.. but son."

"I am more curious of what you will do.."

"Will you fail your father or _—_ ," a buzzing sound interrupted him.

"Sorry," he apologized, picking up his phone. It was a text from his obedient rook, and replied to it with so much ease. His father continued when he got the okay signal from his son. "As I was saying.. I want you to show me of what an Akashi can do."

By the looks in their demanding eyes, the two forged an agreement without even saying another word.

"I'm bothered, though," seconds passed, Kunio opened his mouth again. The red haired midget, then asked, "of what, father?"

"Your love competitors," he said. The lids of his optic membrane turned half, infusing some seriousness in his position. More like, he was disappointed. "It's certainly not nice to have them around your love.. I found it, intoxicating. Do they know who you are?"

This time, it was his son who planted a playful smile in his face, "They do.. and they do not care."

"That's laughable, Seijuuro," he answered. Kunio raised his chin, in some order of mocking, "Didn't they know what I CAN _—._ "

 **SFX: BLAGH.** "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Glare. The two competed again in their game of intimidation. Bokushi and Oreshi combined forces with their fire and gold orbs against an old man, shrouded by his known accomplishments.

Kunio plunged back, fiercer than before, "I believe you're fully aware that I won't listen to you.. but when you say it like that."

"Hmph.. don't go begging on your knees and come to me when you lose," he groused, wanting to spit, if only he was a yakuza.

"Ara~. Father.. are you perhaps, worrying about your son?," his tone has also come to determent. It's to a point that he can fight his father with his built character. "Now, that's what I found funny."

Darkness enveloped the upper part of his face, "Heh.. but I am."

"Hrmmmm?," only a small reaction. Seijuuro sensed something different from the figure in front of him. It's almost terrifying, to describe it.

"Didn't you know?," even the voice has become sinister. The father turned into an unknown being. His shadow at his back shaped itself in a malevolent form, extending an ominous breath inside the room. And there's killing intent from it. Afterwards, he stood up, continuing his speech, "I've only get to marry your mother.. because I had the money."

"It's because I had the money.. she chose to stay with me."

The monologue got him all acting, with his hands, full of rage and anguish, "I love her.. but she really didn't love me back."

He plummeted his fist on the desk, "Even though I had you.. her heart didn't waver from a mere commoner that she loved."

Bokushi and Oreshi became fully aware from that statement. He never knew that his gentle, ill-weave mother had another man. Well, he wouldn't know about it.. since it was only in his first grade that she gave up on her sickness. The times that they were together were only limited, due to her frequent check up. From there, he started breaking small sweats.

"I-I.. I saw her texting that sewer rat from the day that she was about to die!?"

"Do you wanna know what I did?!," he bickered. His eyes, the only heir's face reflected in those lens.

Seijuuro, involuntarily, lifted his hands, trying to cover his ears. He can see himself frightened, from the very first time in his life. He's literally shaking in his seat. No matter how twisted his father can be, he can't see him, strangling _—._ "I bet _YOU_ don't want to know!?"

His heart almost stopped from the breath, fogged in his ear. The mismatched orbs became unified in a state of dead fish dullness.

"So if were you, Seijuuro," the father resumed on monopolizing him. His only concern was that, he didn't want for history to repeat itself. For it to happen, the same to his son, it would just break something inside him.. the one they called pride. "Do something about your love before I make my own."

He looked at him, with no more soul in his answer, "Don't worry.. I had them under control."

Smiling, he returned back to his throne, "You should be."

"Oh right," he uttered. "I want a grandchild from him.. will you give me the honor to name it?"

There's only a small reaction coming from him before he responded, "As you wish."

"Well then.. we'll have to visit your lovely mother and tell her that you're already courting one," merry, he had tamed a little lamb. He can visibly see the strands from his head, like a puppet that will follow the orders of his master. It may not be a one hundred percent of subjugation, but he can tell that there's something good that will come out from it. Unless, all he said was just a lie.

"(Hai.) Yes, father," he obliged. The fighting spirit that he had earlier, became a small force that couldn't be felt anymore.

XXX

One stressing day elapsed.

It's getting back again. The things around him, became lifeless once more. The goals that he set pooped alongside with the thin air. His primary objective was nothing but follow his father's command. It's already fulfilling since he get to marry the person that he loved. So what will he ask for more? Nothing. He thought that it everything will be fine, as long as he would not fail.

Akashi could not bear if his father would do something bad to Tetsuya. What if he did what he ever did to his mother? He doesn't have that power right now to oppose him.

Guess like it's time to break the oath.

The thought of laughing occurred, getting a glimpse of fake friendship behind it. Like, is it really hard to let go of manly promises between those guys?

From his rambling, the smart phone inside his pocket became active. He quickly picked it up, and read it.

To: Aka-chin

From: Atsushi

Message: Kuro-chin's in trouble. I think I saw him with Zaki-chin (Haizaki).

His first target has been confirmed. Akashi told his driver to hurry the fuckin' up or he'll get fired by kicking him out from his seat.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: BTS meets Kise

* * *

Another version of omake, but will showcase the time ahead. 'Cause hey, I couldn't resist it. I just wanna have you guys/gals enjoy this short skit. _Note: The time period won't be revealed._

 **Future Clip:** _My Dream_

Class ended. Everyone was supposed to leave the room when their homeroom teacher called a specific name, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"(Hai.) Yes," the soft-spoken guy responded.

"Come to my office later," he said. "I have something to discuss with you."

His classmates whispered words, and thought that this was the first time around, since never once he'd been called. Some were concerned but they knew that he hasn't done anything wrong. One of them took a glance at the face of the Seirin's trump card, and fixed his belongings.

.

.

"What's the meaning of this?," the previous old man from earlier handed out a piece of paper _—future application._

"I know that there is some fact on what you have written but _—,_ " he stopped midway, taking a short break for exhaling. He looked around the field of his vision, and there were still some teachers around. Therefore, he toned down his voice, and resumed, "a _cute_ kindergarten teacher is kinda skeptical to see.. this will be recorded, you know."

Kuroko's eyes widened, and realized of what was eating his mind from the whole time.

 _You're so cute.. *toot* is sooo cute.. My boyfriend is so cute, I don't want to let you go.._

Earlier from his wake, this handsome bae of his was spooning him, before he even get to prepare their breakfast. Actually, he was always like that, half asleep.

The whole thing was so nice in his ears that he unconsciously put it in his paper.

"I-I'm sorry for this, Narukami-sensei," he bowed, hiding no room for excuses.

"Number two is _cute_ husband, and three is _cute_ writer," the teacher teased, which was true enough and imprinted on the form.

Kuroko's cheeks redden, since he didn't know that he have done it on all his choices. It became even more visible when another staff have already took an eavesdrop on their conversation, "Woohoo, cute husband.. way to go, Kuroko-kun!" It was Akimoto-sensei from the rumour department. His voice attracted other personnel, making a flock to his entry paper.

The Phantom Sixth man wanted now to crawl inside a hole, from this embarrassment. He wanted to call his boyfriend and ask for his help, until _—._

"But we can't deny it, right?," a familiar voice entered the scene. "Kuroko is cute, after all.. if not, then, we'll have to redefine that word, request for a protest to Merriam from its right usage.. no?"

The older people shrieked, not wanting a match from that important figure. They scattered from the circle, and moved away to avoid their early suspension.

"Thanks, _*toot*_ -kun.. you shouldn't have done that," Kuroko remarked.

"I'm just telling the truth," he smirked.

The teal haired guy didn't budge, despite the frontal attack, "You know, you won't get me with that, _*toot*_ -kun."

"I know," he retorted, accompanying him, to their next destination.

END of Future Clip: My Dream.

 _Acknowledgement: The toot from earlier is a mask from what will be his boyfriend (Kasamatsu, duh) would call him. Another toot from another recognizable character.. could you guess it, and why? Spoil: The title is credited for the mystery guy. What happens there next, well, read the whole series._

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Alternative Routes:**

1\. Murasakibara had an imaginary friend, someone like Ben (Michael Jackson?). He's the one telling orders, for example, disobey Akashi since he's stronger than him. I don't know if I can give justice to him so I'd rather just drop it.

2\. Murasakibara kissed him, on the part the he was talking about Midorima.

3\. In Kunio's past, his rival was Kuroko's father. - that's complete bull.

 **Chapter Details:**

1\. Removed Omake between Kagami and Midorima (bath scene). This include the red haired stud to ask the tsundere guy if Kise also like Kuroko, the same with the idiotic nigga, Aomine. Midorima's response to him was 'no telling' since they're not buddies.

2\. Didn't include Midorima's reaction when he found out that his underwear was missing on the other day. _*I'll just leave that to your imaginations*_

3\. Removed Kise's omake. To be distributed as an introductory part for the next chapter.

4\. Removed (girl) cameo omake. This will also be featured on the next part.

* * *

 **A/N:** So who's still bashing Natsuki Subaru from Re:Zero (shortened) after the episode 18? I saw him in GoBiano that he's listed as one of the worst anime protagonists of all time. I dunno, but we can't just expect him to be Son Goku, Tatsuya Shiba (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei), Sora (No Game, No Life), Ains Ooal Gown (Overlord), Saitama (One Punch Man) or any of those strong characters, just because he's the MC. Come on, he's a 17 year-old NEET, feed with so many despair throughout the series, and what? Tsk. I'll just stop there and ship him with either Reinhardt (the perfect knight) or with his fellow human (who was also sent in the Another World), Aldebaran. Hahahaha. Cross finger with Rem 'cause I do like her, so maybe she'll marry me if her route wasn't taken. Teehee.

Harada x Nagakura from Battery, waah, they're nice together! A-and, oh, I'll shut up from now. Haha. Will Kasamatsu be alright from all the threats surrounding Kuroko's life? But wait, there's still more!

[Spoil: Kuroko will bring Akashi, back to his feet! Aaaand someone will get jealous.]

Like. Follow. Review. And spread the LOVE (damn it)! Guys/gals, you know the drill. I'm looking forward on the next chapter. See you again!


	27. Point 24

**A/N:** I've been wondering what I've forgotten about the last chapter, and yes, there is. I'll have this posted at the post Omake, stating Kuroko's impressions about Kagami and his strange affection. Moving on with the story, Haizaki will debut himself as the big bad wolf. Find out what's gonna happen next, as you read his, and theirs story below. Enemies will keep coming out, so we'll see if this will make Kasamatsu, like, go mad. Haha.. ENJOY!

 _(Unrelated) Warning: Roasting marshmallows is hard. Please proceed with caution._

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **Pre-Omake:**

 _The big difference between Facebook likes and what Ryouta Kise really likes_

Hollowed and silent, a kid with a common height for his age, mourned deep in one of the very dark corners of his room, ebony orbs fixated at the intersection. At first, it was resistible, he could just ignore it like there's nothing going on (in his body). He could still twirl around, dancing elegantly like a ballerina inside the big chunks of space. But as minutes passed by, the feeling couldn't be tamed anymore. He'll start precipitating, even if he didn't run for a kilometer. His head, will then, palpitate, causing nauseous waves through every part of his brain cells. The agony was, indeed, painful. It resembled the hopeless scenario wherein his entire lungs were suffocated from the lack of chemical element, oxygen.

Eventually, that pain of his, turned into words, "Itai (It hurts). Itai (It hurts). Itai (It hurts)."

The whole thing was resounding, that he had to hide himself from this panic attack. For sure, he doesn't want others to see him in this kind of pathetic state.

Teary eyed, he took his medicine to alleviate his situation. Even the need of water hasn't occurred in his mind. He stood up, and stepped into the direction of his royal-like bed. He lied down in there, covering himself with the thick mattress. He clutched his chest, as to withstand the declining throbbing.. 'cause man, he tell you. It was excruciating. The more he think about it, the more it stressed him out. Why would someone even do that, and more importantly, to him?

Everything turned into a blurry view, making his vision to slowly drop. Without him realizing, he, groggily, fell into the spell of drowsiness. And in there, he whispered something.

.

.

"Did it happen, again?," a soft, sweet voice awakened him.

Kise Ryouta, the most popular youngster in the entire grade school. He's good looking, got a bright personality and very athletic. His family is rich, not to mention. He got a life that everyone could have ask would have been ,oh so perfect, right until the death of his father. He was sad, well, anyone would be greatly affected if it's your beloved family, but what made him even more sorrowful, was for the instance of being forgotten. His dad fail to recall his entire being, including his name, appearance, and him, being his son. The last thing his father said to him, is that, he only had two daughters, Matsuko and Eshima. _No Ryouta Kise_.

The facade didn't stopped there, though. It also happened to his mother, who was the stewardess of their departed pilot of a father. She was also diagnosed with the same illness - Early Onset Alzheimer's disease. If not for their poor memory, the case must have running through their blood. Experts haven't concluded any reasons why people would get this in the age, younger than sixty five. A very rare occurrence, as to speak.

Their mother only contracted it, and fortunately, she managed to live on.

But because of what had happened, Ryouta created his own form of anguish, namely, Athazagoraphobia - the fear of forgetting or the fear of being forgotten or ignored.

He first showed it when his mom forgot his existence for a short while. The clueless woman watched him rolled down on the floor, shouting, "Hey, Matsuko! Come right here.. something is going on with this.. eh? Who's kid is this? Never mind that.. Hurry up, Matsuko.. help me!?"

His bewildered head kept on ringing, hearing nothing, but the thin line of nothingness.

From then on, he was given medications. Ryouta refused the therapy session since he said that he's not as retarded like them (his father and mother). He was so stubborn, and he denied being weak. Perhaps, for a simple-minded kid, he kinda knew that he's still loved. Ryouta had two adult sisters that he can depend on, and he loved them so much. He need not to be lonely, when they've already grieved from their lost family member. And because he had a great background, he intended to keep faces.

"Nanami-chan from class 6-D won't recognize me," he muttered, looking straight to his sister's face. "..everyone from the whole campus knew about me.. but she said, she doesn't."

Eshima sighed. She had a hunch that this kind of event would someday, happen to him. From her pretty, expensive bag, she picked up a packet, a container of some sort.

"You know what.. forget about that girl," she said. In the next handful of seconds, she told her younger brother, not to move. The mystery item consisted of golden colored contact lens, from which, she carefully placed it in his eyes, "I think you should be a model, Ryouta.. see, you look very good."

"Really?," pleading like a puppy, wagging his playful tail.

The next one who answered, was her other sister, Matsuko, "Yes, you are! And if you go with that eyes, you should also dye your hair with yellow.. (winkle).. I bet you will be noticed in an instant by everyone."

Influenced by his sisters' words, Ryouta ventured into that specified path. Just like what they said, he was admired for his looks. Not a day, that he'll be receiving those immerse amount of attention. He had never felt so satisfied, in his life. Say what, his mother, though not that fully, she regained her consciousness about him, that she has a son who's at the peak of his stardom. Being famous had its own perks, after all.

Aside from his modeling career, he also excelled in the sports department. From soccer, baseball, tennis, volleyball, marathon.. just name it all. There's nothing in this world that he can't do. He's what you called, a prodigy.

 _Aaaaaaand... credits rolled._

"How about it, Ryo-chan?," light and bright, her soft timbre tried making some sense to her aspiring talent.

The flashing screen from the laptop ended, casting off the different kinds of spectrum which have registered in his golden eyes. Obvious enough, his train of thoughts doesn't wander inside the cold, white room. "Ryo-chan!," she exclaimed.

Just like that, he smiled back at his manager, and answered casually, "It's great, Tama-cchi! I like it-ssu!"

Rin Tamako, his manager, puffed a breath. She knew right away, what was he thinking. It's well-written all over his handsome face.

The only thing that can make someone like that is certainly about _that_ , and she won't be wrong with it, since they're talking about love. Far from the girls he dated back in his Middle school, there is only one person that stood out for him. Not that she's oppose of it, and it would be totally unfair from her sexual preference, but he also fell into the category of homosexual attraction.

Meanwhile, after (all) the dramatization of his life has been edited (for some sort of documentary about the young, rising model), Kise couldn't contain himself, and he's anxious on the weird tingling inside his chest. The video shown before was only an enhancement to add some twist in his career, and dear, he doesn't have any psychological disease. Also, his mother is sickly fine (just a little bit forgetful), and his dad just happen to die from a normal occurrence.

His life is nothing but a coaster of carefree lifestyle, which explained his attitude between certain things.

Though, he can relate much to the Athaza-what was that thing anyway. His petty case seems to be similar with his unrequited love. He (seriously) hate it when Kurokocchi's attention is not directed for him. He would have that weighted feeling clutching inside his twelve pairs of curved arches of bones. But more than that, he's worried about his condition, * _Kurokocchi's in trouble.. I can just feel it._ *

When he's like this, it's hard for him to fake his emotions.

There's no point for him on thinking too much. He always trusted his instincts, and he's definitely going for it; even if he had to disobey his former captain.

Now, why would he get so far, for someone like Kurokocchi? Hats off, baby. That guy is supeeer awesome. Forget about first impressions that he's always mistaken as weak, but when he get to know him better, his feeling of admiration developed into the highest form of energy. From his unbelievable determination on basketball, to his faithful devotion for his friends; heck he'll put them up first before himself, the kindness in his heart wherein he'll accept everything, his sense of humour that can crack him up, and also hurting his feelings counts, and Jesus, he has so maaany things he wanted to tell about him. Ultimately, he can decipher his real emotion, if he was sad, happy, afraid or angry. It's a feat that only her sisters can do.

During his eventful match with Haizaki, he was about to give up and getting frustrated that he's going to be beaten. Despair turned into the most shiniest light when Kurokocchi, himself, shouted from the very top of his lungs, telling him that he can do it, and he believed in his talents. Kise, and his pretentious heart, fluttered from that moment. He wouldn't, ever, forget that day when he captured his heart.. that there was someone who would vouch for him, from his best and down to his worst display (in losing).

He looked straight to his manager, and speak out what's on his mind, "Can you please discharge me out of the hospital.. just for this day, Tama-cchi?"

* _Ugh.. he said it_ ,* wrinkles showed slightly in her squeezing forehead.

Welp, he was, and she was suspicious about it, that he's behave in his bed, from these past few days. Suspicious, 'cause looking at the weird T.V. appliance that he's watching, there seems to be something else going on. This talent of his, despite being praised for his outstanding features, Ryota was still a high school student. He's bound to do things that a normal teenager would do. Whatever that was, he would, for the love of God, still insist what he wanted.

Since she knew that this would happen, she had everything settled, beforehand, "Fine."

"Waaaa.. Tama-cchi! You're the best-ssu!," Kise plunged his face into her blossoming bosom. He had that internalization of saving the day, * _Don't worry, Kurokocchi.. I'll be right there at your side._ *

That consolation, though, wasn't the like that she was grasping for. Rin, his manager, was a straight lesbian, and she's dating his eldest sister, which, by the way, their relationship wasn't known in the eyes of the public. You know, discrimination. There's so many out there, whether it's the general populace or in the virtual space called social media, that're full of intoxicating words. That aside, considering that this was her little brother, she just let the water slide.

One confirmation - big breast won't comfort him. Thus, upon realizing it, she ignored his comment, and rolled her eyes, "Ah! I'm not cheating on Kurokocchi!? Ain't that right, Tama-cchi?! a-and actually, it didn't felt good! I prefer Kurokocchi's chest. I like.. I mean, I LOVE! I LOVE tackling his body into my arms, the most.. Waaah, what am I saying?!"

 _End note: He's coming back, inside the loop! Prepare for the, uh, expected?_

* * *

How to Make a (Reverse) Harem

 _Say, how much have he done?_

For him, steps weren't necessary. This is how he established his relationship between his circle of great friends. As long as he become truthful in his representation of himself, everything will turn out fine. And that's what he exactly did. He showed everyone how much he loved the sports that they're playing. Transparent on his responses, but not to a point that he's boastful.

 _*Huff. *Huff._

Perfect-fit role. Ever since he was bestowed upon his title of the Phantom Sixth Man, he knew right away, of what he can do. He was a shadow. He might be a dual of a dream that he can't ever obtain. They were the Lights that illuminated a place where he can belong to. Supporting them would be the most proper way, he thought.

 _*Pant. *Pant. *Pant._

More than anything, he treated them as equals. In order for them to hold an understanding, topics like social status, family dynasty or academic excellence, shouldn't be much of an issue. Downing into their own insecurities wouldn't benefit each one of them at the very least. He had been thought, by his elder, most specifically, his grandma, that he should face a person head-on. Relationships' ebb and flow started with this kind of matter. And that bonds doesn't compromise any debit, nor the credit.

Two good-looking male teens halted from their tracks. Both catching their breath, after the other just started moving, and dragged the smaller figure into this uncalled escapade.

"Looks like we're safe now," he said, looking down. By familiarity, he anticipated his captive to be releasing rainbow-censored puke, out of his mouth, by now. The opposite action gained the upper momentum, shoving a big mistake in his young memories. The baby face teen that he used to call in the past, stroke up a very captivating gaze which also remind him of the hormonal imbalance in his bad boy image.

Now, what will you do, once a fish had taken its bait? 'Course, yer gonna haul it in! A man doesn't think twice when an opportunity like this arises. One doesn't hold back! He's not considered a man if he's going to turn away with everything presented; the atmosphere, the temptation, and the effin' DOKI. He, therefore, closed the shutter of his eye lids, moving closer to the other guy.

Soft, graze flesh came into contact.

"Haizaki-kun, what are you up to?," he asked while his right hand stopped the incoming chu (the rhetorical meaning).

The identified rough head twitched an eye, clearly disappointed from his response. The next thing he did was, he tried to threatened his target with his pissed-off glare, "Are you dumb or what? Of course, I'm going to kiss you."

Kiss...him? What does he mean? That's a puzzling matter to the teal haired guy. He always thought that intimate actions should be done between super close individuals.. the books _—_ his sources of factual messages _—_ said so. Heck, he won't even do it to his father (in his cheeks). It would be embarrassing, and will only send temporal pleasure to him. If he ever wanted to perform something like this, it must be the person, inside his fantasies. _He redden._

"You like me, right?," he blabbered. "Hey.. what are you shying for?"

Haizaki continued, shaking a proper response from him, "Look. We're the only people in here.. n-n-no one can see."

True enough, dead end blocked the right peripheral view. As for the other side, there's the last corner that they took before getting back into the Hebi (snake) maze alley. They were the only human around, besides the rally of hardworking ants. Oh, it's not that there's going to be a sweet time. Just that, the queen mother ant wanted the dead fly that dropped from their realm.

Come to think of it, this is like the same thing that happened back then.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _It was before the Generation of Miracles was formed. The highest echelon in Teiko's basketball club decided on putting a match for the fifth regular position, the starting line-up. Haizaki Shougo and Kise Ryouta were the said participants. Coincidentally or not, their talents were alike so the results weren't that predictable._

 _Everybody was quiet. The heat of battle was that intense between these two naturals. They never gave each other the chance to take the lead. But it seems like experience had a say in this._

 _The gray, messy haired teen used his wits, and rough nature to slip pass his defense, and dunk his way in. With his skill of altering his moves, he managed to trick the potential rookie, and repeated the cycle._

 _Haizaki won the match, yet he insinuated that there wasn't much frustration from the eyes of his opponent. Kise was later consoled by their so-called trump card, even if he failed him. Kuroko cheered for him, but he still lost it. Haizaki became the one who's pissed. He didn't get it but his victory became sour, like it wasn't that commendable._

 _Days passed, Akashi, their current captain, told him to quit. Unlike Nijimura, this brat doesn't attack in the physical manner, but of his logical thinking. He was so out of it, accusing him of many things. Well, whatever, nobody liked him either way. There's no reason for him to put up a fight. It's not like he really liked playing basketball._

 _Just when he was about to leave the campus, a certain baby-faced guy called him out._

 _"Haizaki-kun, are you really going to quit?," he uttered, dead panned voice, as they usually describe it._

 _He turned back, holding his shoes that he used for playing. "Well, yeah.. I'm sick of it, anyway."_

 _His blue sky orbs stilled for a while, looking at him as if his position of being a delinquent doesn't bother him. Because of this, he perceived the little guy to be a little weird. Almost everyone had that distasteful look against him, but this guy wasn't. He's always the open-minded Kuroko that everyone knew._

 _Then, suddenly, it clicked to him. The reason why he doesn't care, albeit, the bullying that he made to him. It must be it!_

 _That face would do._

 _Followed by the silent ambiance, he closed his eyes, forgetting about the world, and didn't wait for a split second. He grabbed his soft white cheeks, then locked his lips into his. The kiss wasn't of the cherry smashes, nor the honey cooler. After applying feather-light pressures, and as an adventurous, naughty guy, Haizaki forcefully explored his way through that wet cavern. He used, the tongue. He twirled it into a motion, taunting some reciprocation from his partner._

 _He sailed a playful smirk, as he felt the heat burned further more. The taste was wonderful. It wasn't the same sweetness of a lip balm.. not like the girls from his past dates. Must be his toothpaste? There's a slight pungent of mint, and also a bubble gum pop flavor. He tried guessing it, but whatever it was, he would like to have another serving of it._

 _He was getting there, until Kuroko reacted shyly, "Haizaki-kun.. that was my first kiss."_

 _*Heh, seriously?,* the delinquent formed pinkish blush in his cheeks. Hella, it was cute (for a guy)._

 _"Why did you do that?," he, suddenly, asked._

 _Confident in himself, he said, "You like me, right?"_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Back to the present time...

"There's got to be a misunderstanding in here," he exclaimed. "Haizaki-kun."

 _Shit._ Sometimes his politeness rubbed in the wrong way. The former gray, messy haired, now, braided guy doesn't like resorting to peace and talks. If they're gonna do it, then it's better putting it into action. He clicked his tongue, for a response, "C'mon, baby face.. you're way better than this."

He's not listening.. again. Kuroko already told him back then, that he doesn't lust for him, if that was he mean; sexually frustrated would be inappropriate to say. Honestly, it's true. The kiss might be heart exhilarating, but it doesn't affect him, emotionally. Anyone would be blank slate, especially if the doer was a great kisser. He, uh, also said that, and it didn't budge the hungry wolf, eyes swirling in the lack of carnal attention.

"You wanted to hear it again?," face like a bulldog chewing wasps, he looked like he's licking piss of a nettle, and he gave him a look that would curdle milk. "Fine."

"I _—_. FUCK! I like you, Tetsuya.. it's your own fault to begin with! You're giving me weird signals.. I-I thought you are seducing me.. dammit."

* _Not again_ ,* he sighed. "And when was that, Haizaki-kun?"

The delinquent rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks heating up, the third time with him, "You're looking me in my eyes."

Quick and abrupt, Kuroko retaliated, "I usually do that to everyone."

"Then, why are you being nice with me?," he said, subjecting it as a follow-up.

"...," it took him ten seconds on his reply. He thought of saying that he was a friend, but his photographic memories doesn't show any concrete evidence that they were close together. There were small time like when he snatched a small serving of his lunch, asking him of taking his place on cleaning the court and letting him do his homework. All he could tell right now, was how he felt for him, "Because you're not a bad guy."

* _Is he mocking me?_ ,* mumbling in his breath. "I am a BAD GUY."

Kuroko doesn't take back his words, so he insisted, "You're not."

"I said, ugh," repeating it wasn't worthwhile. He's not some stupid announcer who reiterates what he/she had already said when they're calling someone to come into the faculty office. "I don't care anymore."

He extend his arms, and placed it on the bluenette's shoulders, "When I said I like you.. then, that means, I like you... and that's it!?"

Kuroko registered it as incomprehensible. His brows were in agreement to stick in the middle, "I'm sorry, Haizaki-kun.. but I don't find that convincing."

"Arrgh," he tightened the grip, putting more force in his voice. "I find you hot! Goddamnit! Are you that dolt?!"

The Phantom Sixth Man fidgeted. It was a surprise for him. He could say that it was a first for him, "Really?"

"You are, baby face," this time, he was straight in his answer. Though at the back of his mind, he was aroused with the rare expression, * _dang it, he's totally clueless.. that's.._ *

Age sixteen (he preferred to be aligned with his friends, but technically he's still fifteen), Tetsuya Kuroko had his first physical praise from other people, excluding his grandma. In the case of his father, well, he's kinda round about on his approach, and for his mom, he never got it. No one, in his life, had told him if he had a good face. Akashi was close enough, but all he said was about his performances. So, even it's from a muscle-build guy, and having someone acknowledge his looks, it made him feel that he's not ugly or something.

 _+3 Confidence. Kuroko's personal status updated._

"I'm blown," he muttered. "Thank you for that... compliment.. Haizaki-kun."

Haizaki withdrew his hands. He actually snorted out a smile, "Well, you're welcome.. I mean. _._ "

Then, he realized, "What's your answer?"

* _Uwaah.. he's blushing.. did I hit him that hard?_ ,* he mused. "On second thought.. I just wanna kiss you."

Kuroko was out of words, confused. "Hai-Haizaki-kun.. waait. I'm not ready."

Unfortunately, his resistance had a different effect on the other guy. It's only making him more excited. Not until _—._

 _ **SFX: Piercing sound.**_

Another deja vu. Haizaki stopped.. but this time, someone came. Basking under that silhouette, red, flaming hair matching the eye on his right, came into vision.

"Haven't I told you to stay away from us," his voice brimmed with commandment. The entrant just used scissors, in his pointing.

That face, that posture, that miserable existence, they're everything that he despised the most. Just looking at his face, made him remember that day.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Another miscalculation. He didn't predicted his secret love to sympathize with a disobedient middle-class teen._

 _"Where is Kuroko?," he asked his teammates, or he rather called them his subordinates, his underlings. "I am not seeing him in here."_

 _The other (upcoming) Miracles were busy practicing. Thus, some commoner responded, and told him that he excused himself, and he said he was going at the back of the old gymnasium._

 _He had a bad feeling about this. He told everyone to focus on their practice, and he shouted that he will triple the training regime if they slacked off._

 _After that, his worst nightmare became a reality. He was too late. The knight, no, the emperor mounting a black dragon, dressed in modern kimono jacket, was stoned in his position. He watched the big bad wolf ravished his handsome, cute prince. All his muscle tendons failed to move, from the sudden shock. It was as if his world started to crumble in front of him._

 _Kuroko's first kiss was stolen._

 _When he realized that, rage of electricity and fire charged up his aura. He was mad, as in real MAD. This phenomenon gave a pre-birth to Bokushi, his alter ego._

 _He sent minacious waves, as he glared to Haizaki. He was on the brink of quoting the popular chant in Unlimited Blade Works to summon him the sharpest scissors. Welp, not because that he also had the smoking red hair, but he needed something in his hands, in which, it can tear down his whole, damn mouth. This made the other guy to cease from his harassment._

 _Later that day, he executed a chaste kiss with Kuroko (referenced to the Omake: The Secrets of the Two-Sided Akashi). He wanted to replace the mark he left. It's stupidly not valid, when love wasn't the purpose of that chummy exploit. He couldn't take it._

 _Much from his surmise, the other guy replied back that he also liked him too when he said that he liked him. Well, he didn't planned on saying such a thing but the thing is, it just unconsciously came out in his mouth. Because of what Kuroko has said.. he barely laughed in his mind. He had triggered something from him. But what he didn't expect was the conspiracy of his conflicting feelings as the scene goes on._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Back (again) to the present time...

Haizaki evaded the attack, pushing the teal haired guy at the side. He grumbled, "Shit.. that's dangerous!"

As he look at the perpetrator, there were no signs of regret in his action. This pissed the tallest of them three. Not only he interrupted their private get together, but he also had the nerve to enter his territory, and acted like he owned the whole place. Pieces of annoyance darted in his temples, and he started growing a fist.

 ** _SFX: pht—sound of a silent shot._**

"Wh-whaat?," something hit his neck from the other direction. He grabbed it swiftly, presenting some kind of tranquilizer dart in his hands, "Fu..fuck."

The ballistic syringe loaded with an immobilizing drug and hypodermic needle, propelled from the gun, became effective in the next few minutes. His vision started deteriorating as he checked his earlier captive. He managed to drew a smile as he saw him unscathed. Then, after the heartfelt moment, he get back to his enemy, "You'll pay for this.. shorty."

Haizaki dropped, but Kuroko was already there to carry his paralyzed body. Satirically the situation it may seemed, he even joked, in the midst of his hallucination, "Heh, you really like me, do you?"

The other guy shook his head. "Tch.. You're so hard on me, baby face."

And just like that, he passed out.

Akashi hated their interaction, making him to speak up, "Let's go, Tetsuya.. leave that body behind."

Surprisingly, Kuroko had a hard time processing. Everything went by, in a flash. He didn't saw his former captain coming for his aid. The next thing he knew, Haizaki was out cold because of... Akashi's doing? He couldn't believe that his friend would do something like this. It was pretty harsh. He didn't know this kind of attitude, within him. _Is this the person that he love?_

Taking a look back on what had happened to them, how did it all start anyway? His feelings.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _The story didn't end on that fateful day._

 _He was relieved when Haizaki became sane again. Though, he couldn't stop the other guy from quitting the basketball club. The sight of the other guy's burned shoes depressed him. He was bothered, but only because it was a waste that he couldn't get to play with Haizaki. He had a talent that could be sought for._

 _Kuroko went back to his practice, and acted never happened._

 _Later that day, he excused himself from Puremine since he was called by their young captain._

 _...and that electrifying event happened. With no tongue playing involved, his beating heart was more active than the one he had earlier. Actually, he already forgot the taste of it._

 _This one had a meaning. It made him realize that he had inner desires from the red haired guy. He was too disoriented to tell him that he liked him too._

 _But when his best friend chimed in, he got tongue tied. He didn't even know what was he saying back then. He only discovered guilt from it._

 _Aomine was angry at that time, and he couldn't take the face that he made._

 _WHY? He asked himself. And to his demise, the answer he got was another realization. His heart had responded for him._

 _Days passed, these two changed in their behavior. As much as he wanted to clear the atmosphere, he couldn't. It may benefit only one, and the other might be upset for not taking his side._

 _Kuroko doesn't like that. Both of them are important to him._

 _So what the clever guy did was to take refuge from his other friends, which he didn't anticipated, and made things worse. He deliberately spent time with Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise (indefinitely) since he thought that maybe he need some space, and some time to think about it. That he could be wrong in his assessment._

 _Gradually, and he could not say that it's fortunate, since he also fell in love with them. He remembered all the good things that they have done for him._

 _Is this how weak his heart was? Due to the lack of familial love, he seek the attention of someone else... and this what he got from it. The five of them. Maybe it's a bad idea to have this feeling, but what can he do? Humans (like him) desire happiness. It just all happen that they're the reason of it. As much as he wanted to distinguish it, they're all in the same level of romantic significance. He cared for them, up to the very bottom of his palpitating respiratory organ._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Back (and again) to the present time...

Rebellious non-drooping eyes matched the red haired midget, as he spoke back against him, "No, we're not."

Akashi disliked that tone he used. Kuroko should have known, not to defy him. But since he's the most beautiful person in the world, he need to be considerate, "Tetsuya, didn't you hear what I have said?"

"We're leaving," he commanded. Yep, that's considerate.

Disappointment filled the mood of the passing specialist. There's a better way to settle things, he thought. Kuroko hanged in there, supporting the big file of body in his shoulders, "I said, we're not.. Akashi-kun."

Persistent as ever. "May I know why are you hung up on that delinquent? He just tried to harass you, Tetsuya," the red haired midget asked. Apparently, it's not his cup of tea on conversing cases that are closed to his mind.

"Haizaki-kun.. he has a name, Akashi-kun," he's getting serious in here. The amount of disrespect wasn't good in his ears. He had to put a fight for it, "And yes, he did.. but that's because he said that I was hot for him."

Before he made the volcano to erupt (seeing him react a little in his hands), he mustered a follow up, "I wasn't saying that I want that.. but Haizaki-kun saved me earlier."

'Is kissing a form of saving one's neck?' is maybe playing in his mind.

"When I was separated from Furihata-kun, I got a little trouble out there.. there were three guys bullying a little girl, so I interfered. I know I was no match for them, but I was lucky that Haizaki-kun was there to help me," Kuroko continued, making sure that his friend was listening to him. "He beat them all up like some super hero in a shonen manga.. isn't that cool? Anyway, after the fight, the little girl, her name was Kotoura-san. She thanked me but I told her that she should give her thanks to Haizaki-kun, not me."

During the narration, Akashi noticed him squirming from what he's carrying. He wanted to help, of course he do, but Kuroko in pain was also a good sight to see. After all, he brought that to himself just to oppose him. He wanted to see, how much will he stay like that. Crossing his arms, he paid attention, "We got to know that Kotoura-san was also separated from her friend. I told her to get to the nearest police station, but she refused since she was scared."

Okay, he bet that he will call his sweet name, sooner or later.

"She only agreed when I told her that I will also come. I was surprised that Haizaki-kun to tag along, and I didn't mind. When we got there, her friend, Manabe-kun, was already in there, crying like a baby. He somewhat reminded me of Kise-kun," his shoulder length was becoming numb, alright. To let go, means defeat to him.. so he won't budge until he explain himself. Kuroko toughen it up by shortening the end stick, "Kotoura-san thanked us right after, and she whispered to me that I should take care of myself.. I didn't know what she meant by that but once we get outside, the three bad guys from earlier called some back up. That's when Haizaki-kun carried me from his shoulder, and we escaped. He only put me down when the coast was clear."

"I _—,_ " his one eye dropped, indicating that he's already having a hard time.

"Enough, Tetsuya.. I already heard everything," he intervened. Knowing his former teammate, he really won't give in, no matter what. He sighed, "Place his body over there."

"But. _._ "

"Just place it," Akashi lowered his tone.

Kuroko obeyed, but not because they're leaving him there. This time, he trusted his friend that he'll change his view of him.

Ten, eleven seconds spilled over, the Emperor Eye holder started the next discussion, "Let's hand him over to the police, and _—_ _._ "

He didn't saw that coming. For Kuroko to hug him, out of the blue, "Tetsuya, wha. _._ "

"You won't get me with this," he exclaimed. Although, the sensation was very likeable, he's not going to let that scum to be near his love, ever again. It's unforgivable! He can't repent his sins, by doing good things. Like they say, the damage has been done. "Release me, at once."

"No," he insisted. In truth, he had no idea why he did that. His body just moved in its own, as if it was a calling.

 _Self-centered arrogant little prick. Badass. Spoiled high-time brat. Douche bag_. People often misinterpret their own kind because they're easy to judge. They'll jump to their guns without knowing the full reason behind it. Kuroko would never bad mouth a nice person. There's got to be amiss in here.

Hence, he searched in the swamp of his mind.

ROUND 1!

"Kuroko, are you alright?," he inquired.

Slumped along side the cold floor of the ring was the hopeless first year. He replied, "I'm fine, Akashi-kun.. you should get back to the first string before they saw you in here."

The worried teen disregarded his statement. He lifted him up, and carried him unto the bench, "There."

Before he could had said 'Thank you,' he was already called by their captain.

WAIT.. NO! That's almost way back from their first interaction.

Round 2!

"Tetsuya, is there something in my face?," he inquired.

Slumped along side the cold floor of the ring was the trump card of the Teiko basketball club. He replied, without saying that he's attractive, "You're face, Akashi-kun.. It's too close."

It almost looked liked he's gonna kiss him, which made him stiff from his position. The so-called cruel captain disregarded his statement, "That so? Should I move it closer?"

If it wasn't for Aomine who barged into the scene, he would have said yes, unconsciously.

Kuroko felt embarrassed recollecting that day. One slip, and his desires would be gone out in the open.

Now, what's the difference between them?

.

.

His eyes! They used to be full of warm, they were kind. However, this time, it's as if there was no more life in it.

His shaky arms made small movements. It was... sad. His friend, knowing that he's absolute, he never talk to him about what has been bugging him back then. He felt like he doesn't want any sympathy. True enough, any other guy wouldn't want to be pitied, to be labeled as weak or petty, over small matters. He understand, no.. he know too well, how is it to have no one to confide with his feelings.. when these small matters, were actually a big thing. That, and he wanted to give himself a pat in his shoulders, for hugging him; doing an initiative after the times that he was not there.

He needed it. They both needed each other's warmth.

Akashi became speechless. The restraining motive vanished along the silent passage of time between them. He felt his love was trying to comfort him, and he didn't know why. They're not official lovers to do that. They're not real friends, to begin with. They're former teammates, and that's about it. As far as he know, Tetsuya Kuroko was the whole world to him. _Does this world know how to lift a person from a dark place that's not located in the same dimensional space?_

The answer..."it's alright, Akashi-kun.."

* _you hear that, Oreshi..? he said that it's alright_ ,* his inner thoughts confabulated. The dominant persona wasn't that impress, and he found it laughable. There was no response transmitted from the other side.. opting a silence treatment.

Perhaps, Kuroko couldn't find the right words. He doesn't know how to deal with this. And yes, his score was zero knowledge when it comes to the things that he been with. _Pressured? Isolated? Bullied? Molested? Traumatized? Heart-broken? Empty?_ He wouldn't be so sure.

They say, it's better too late than never. He'll be more in pain if he didn't take his chances. Kuroko whispered words, of how he felt about him, "I'm here for you, Akashi-kun.. please remember that."

He tightened the grip, securing him with his unlikely, low presence, "I know you can do anything.. I believe that there's nothing you can do..."

"But Akashi-kun," he took a breath. "in times that you wanted someone to talk to.. I'm all ears for you.. I wanted you to talk to me, _not only to Midorima-kun_."

He stressed out those words to show him how significant he was to him. And his ears were all-red when he said that. For him not to feel embarrassed, the short break of dead air has already been in there, Kuroko tried resuming, but he failed to deliver any decent comeback, "Ano~.. I.."

* _Bokushi, let's get back_ ,* confident-drawn voice emanated inside the rightful progeny's head. The opposite persona couldn't agree more to it. Being submissive wasn't a trait that an Akashi should have. Just like what his love had said and he shouldn't have been reminded of it, that he can do everything.

It's such a shame on him, really. Yes, he loved his mother so much, that's why he's terribly affected yesterday.. but he shouldn't forget that he also love Tetsuya Kuroko, the one who's breathing, and living. His world was sufficient enough, that he's worth fighting for. Well, he **is**!

Provided that there wasn't anyone watching them, he could have kissed his beautiful and handsome Tetsuya, right of the bat, for being his world.

"I'm fine now, Tetsuya," he said. Akashi welcomed the hug, tugging him in. "Thank you.. I'll put that in mind."

The two enjoyed each other's company while there's a spectator behind them.

There's actually a slim chance of 4.4578 percent of probability that they'll be found. Well, that's if they're not using their mind. Using the convenient GPS or the Navstar, it could track their location from their smartphones, and it was the easiest way to their panicking.

Okay. Yukio Kasamatsu wasn't much of an idiot. His two former teammates, despite being part of the elite group of Generation of Miracles, they're the one with pea brain. He ordered these two to execute their other secret plan to stray him out of their group, but in the end, they're the ones who got lost.

Anyway, his timing was conveniently perfect. Their intimate-like atmosphere made the jet black haired captain feel like he's not in a fitting position to be in there.

Akashi locked eyes with him, forming a mischievous smile in his face. He wanted him to read the mood, and tell him to get lost.

Ooops. Never mind that. He shouldn't be looking at any other guy. The addicting smell of his love was already filling him up. He was entirely happy that he wasn't letting go, for about, is that twenty minutes ago? What he didn't expect was for the senior to butt in, and call him with his ever familiarized accent, "Tets-kun."

He mocked, * _Seriously?_ *

Their attachment became history, as Kuroko responded back to him, "Yukio-senpaii."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Hey! Where the hell are you?!," loud and angry, Aomine called the other tall guy from his communication device, his cellphone.

Munching, crunching, nibbling, chomping. It was his initial response to the annoying voice. After gulping down an amount of solid substance, that's when he shaped out some edible words, "Inside a snack store.. do you have any request?"

"Fuck that!?," he's on a roll with his rough attitude. "We're supposed to do something about senpai."

* _Mine-cchin's really an idiot_ ,* he grumbled. Murasakibara, in the face of being a lazy ass, he was still capable of analyzing things out. First off, Aka-chin's already heading out, so he'll take care of his boyfriend. As for their outsider, it makes no sense to him. 'Coz honestly, they couldn't just outwit that piece of dimwit. Kasamatsu looked capable enough, especially, that they're outside, and they already got separated. The moment they landed their foot inside the city, they split up without saying anything on one another.

Back to his caller, he ridiculed him from what he's hearing on the other side. It sounded like he'd flipped a page, "Let me guess, Mine-cchin.. you're inside a convenient store?"

"Huh? How did you know?," flustered, he looked around his field. "Are you near _—?_ "

Abrupt silence loomed through the communication line. Murasakibara found it weird, and unintentionally, he chanted out his name, "Mine-cchin?"

"Ah. It's nothing," coming back from his senses. "There's just this weird girl who looked like she's creep out with me."

* _Of course, she would be.. duh_ ,* evident that he's also on the same sentiment with the girl. Browsing at a gravure magazine, in the broad daylight, wasn't an appropriate thing to do.

Be that as it may, speaking of some girl, there was also one who gazed at him. Her hair has a type of triple ombre style, in which the top is a bright mixture of yellow and orange; the mid-section develops into a strawberry orange and the lower reverts to a carrot orange. Similar to Aomine's reaction, she was somewhat bewildered by his presence. People do get intimated by his enormous height but she was kinda different in some way. She just prayed in front of him, and then, she left off, saying nothing. _Pretty weird.. indeed._

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"What are you doing here?," he was, how should he put it. Telling him that there's nothing going on between them, give every indication of not being suspicious. There's really nothing to hide when he's feeling affectionate to the people that he loved. Just that, when it comes to the other people that he loved, his self-defense mechanism would be, trying to explain things out, in the most subtle way. Everyone does that, and he's no exception.

In the case of Kasamatsu, apparently, if he could only modify the events that he wanted to happen, he would not like to see something like this. Sure, his friend can't help but be nice towards other people, especially to his important friends. That's super nice, and all. He even supported him that he'll backed him up on getting their feet to be in-surface again at the ground. His big mouth ran the broadway, that he could keep his promise intact.

Sad reality was.. he can't. The eldest brother was completely bothered by it. And the funny thing on this matter, was that, he thought of running away from them. That part on movies, when the stupid protagonist didn't know what to do anymore.

Just to be clear, Kasamatsu's a needy person, at the extent of tangible relationship. Maybe because he lost something before, and he didn't do anything about it.

Because of his conflicting emotions, he stayed behind, and demanded his attention.

He, therefore, answered his special friend with his crispy, clear voice, "I got worried, sorry."

 _Pang_. Kuroko's heart got struck again with those imaginary, St. Valentine arrows. His tired legs became all wobbly from his honest, yet cute response. Usually, he'll get to answer in a moment's wink, but his defense had become so low, that he's like this. He was caught off-guard. Well, running around in circles, getting attack by a strong guy, and hugging by one of your secret love, then this. He's not that stoned to keep up with his facade.

His melting expression, somehow, got saved when Akashi intervened, "Save this little chat later, it's already late, Tetsuya."

Gears started to function again, and he managed to speak up, "What about Haizaki-kun?"

"We'll pick him up, and let him stay for the night," was he said. Kuroko checked his ear plugs, asking him, "You would do that?"

"Yeah.. I changed my mind," little did he know, Akashi planned on having a piece of mind with him. Since he's back on his almighty feet, he wanted to settle things out, to his father, to his older teammates, to the despising guy (Haizaki), and along with Yukio-senpai. Oh. There's also the red haired monkey (Kagami), perverted mongrel (Kiyoshi), a delusional chipmunk (Furihata), and there's also an unidentified galling bird (Takao). Adding to the never ending last were the new amateur sports reporters, uprising Seirin spectators, beaten enemies by Seirin, the Seirin basketball club itself (he doubted they'll be straight around him), and Kuroko's Secret Fans club.

He moved closer to him, and raised his chin, "Oh right.. I also wanted to tell you that.. You are hot, Tetsuya."

His efforts were much worth it, as the teal haired guy smiled earnestly to him, "Thanks, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled back at him, raising the little body hairs from the eldest of the group. Kasamatsu was irritated by hitting him directly, but he was more flabbergasted from how his friend handled him. He doesn't know if he's that obnoxious about their real intentions. Heck, it'll be amusing if that's true since he's pushing them inside the friend zone, unconsciously, * _poor guys._ *

The red haired, mismatched eyed guy caught him smirking. "Is something the matter.. Yukio?"

He didn't answer the self-centered arrogant little prick. Instead, he grabbed his special friend into his arms, taunted him to move along, and asked him, "Say, what'cha gonna cook for us, Tets-kun?"

He's not saying that he did a smart move.. that he'll stick his tongue out to him. It's just that, he felt the need to take his friend away from this kind of people.

Akashi brushed it off, calling his henchmen to pick up the dirty thing on his side. He should thank Tetsuya for his good mood.

XXX

"I'm so sorry, Kuroko-kun," he touched his light hands, trembling. The nervous, nut-brown haired guy was Kouki Furihata, his partner in shopping. "I thought you were still at my side.. but when I looked back.. you were already gone."

"I'm really sorry.. I should have pay more attention to _—_ "

"I'm the one who should apologize, Furihata-kun," the trickster stooped his head, on whatever degrees from the ground. By the way, before they meet back at Aida's car, he parted his ways with Akashi, Kasamatsu, Aomine, and Murasakibara who's holding Haizaki in his big arms, on the next intersection. He remained like that in his posture, as he continued, "I was tempted to look at the book stand.. I forgot to inform you."

Furihata found himself, still guilty. The real reason behind it was because he's trying to hide his excitement that he get to have a private time with his secret crush. He was daydreaming while they were walking earlier. Buying food together was like a couple would do. Swore to God, it just slipped in his playful mind.

How did he get to like him? Sort of.. it just happened.

Kuroko wasn't the perfect player for their sport. Without his passing skills, he can't shoot. He's running out of breath on two rounds. He knew all to well about his weakness. He struggled, suffered. He known loss over the last competition. But despite all of this, his sky blue iris never had that inkling of giving up. His burning passion was immeasurable.

They're the same size, had that same disadvantage, yet he had so many respectable achievements. Thus, he admired him.

He's kind, gentle, down-to-earth, compassionate, he appreciated each one of them on their team, and he's very polite. He found him beautiful.. not the physical appearance, but as a person.

"You should raise your head, Kuroko-kun.. y-you don't need to do that," he said. "I already bought the ingredients on your list, so you don't have to worry."

"You carried all of them?," Kuroko asked with concern in his voice.

Furihata panicked immediately. He said not to worry but he's kind of worried again. What a failure of a response, he thought.

Coming to his rescue was the strict father of their tomboy coach, Aida Kagetora, "You two were taking it too long so I had to come over."

Hearing his voice, the small bluenette, redirected his attention to him, "My apo _—._ "

"And Kuroko," he mentioned. "You don't need to apologize.. as long as you're safe, then we're cool."

"(Hai.) Okay," Kuroko agreed. Troubled face flashed in the expression of his teammate, so he slightly smiled back at him, telling him that everything was fine now.

* _K-Kuroko_ ,* his heart fluttered. The gestural treat was way too undeserving for someone as low as him. Furihata wouldn't forget the very reason he joined the club, to be popular with girls, and have himself a girlfriend. The moment he laid his eyes on the rumored Teiko player in their team, his attention had been completely altered for him.

.

.

They were about to get back in the not-so-new car, when Kagami pulled him into his bulky biceps, "Kuroko, are you alright?"

"Something hurt from you? Did you get yourself in trouble again? Are you _.._ ," he shut his mouth. The man of his dreams was clearly throwing looks that he should stop talking so fast, and being overly dramatic. "I.. uh.."

Kuroko eyed him, "I'm fine.. Kagami-kun."

Kagami understood it. He was relieved that he was complete in his four limbs. The next line was, rather surprising, "Shall we go home?"

Temperature rose, fuming pinkish smoke above his head. All he could do was nod. Kuroko's really an oddball in his words. _Doesn't he know that he's, sort of, seducing him?_

Yeah, he's really doing it. Not that he's fully aware of it. Kagami pouted in his seat, as his shadow took a nap on the weak shoulders of Furihata. Colored him jealous.

XXX

To many people in Japan, summertime is synonymous with hot and spicy food. Spices are believed to cool you down by making you perspire, as well as stimulating an appetite dulled by the sweltering weather. The quintessential spicy dish in Japan is curry, which is so popular that it's regarded, along with ramen, as one of the top two national dishes — ahead of sushi and miso soup. Meaning to say, it's the best pick for a summer camp training. It wouldn't be the best trip, if they're not going to serve kare~ (curry), right?

Their trump card prepared Chicken Katsu Curry, succulent breast of chicken golden fried in breadcrumbs, generously topped with the thick, sweet curry and served with rice, it's an unlikely threesome that could only have come together in a culinary melting-pot. It was sided with Julienned papaya and carrot, thin-sliced red onion, and some serrano chilies gracing the top of the little pile, and Cucumber iceberg tomato onion salad. The red haired haired basketball idiot helped in the frying of the chicken. The others were carefully done by the small hands of the pretentious cook. It may seem to it that he's up to the independence state, but his ulterior motive was as plain as this saying _—the best way into a man's heart is his tummy_.

His friend, Midorima was invited, (Takao tagged along, as always) to attend their dinner while the secret borders served themselves in their room when no one was looking.

Kuroko crossed his fingers, hoping he didn't fail their taste buds. He unintentionally closed his eye lids, when each one of them started diggin' in.

Unfortunately, the reactions that he acquired was total silence. At that time, he doesn't want to open his vision anymore, * _guess like.. I let them down._ * Just when he thought that he did a great job on exploring, and he tried venturing unto the vast plain of spices. He was presumptuous, yeah. He got too ahead of him.

Caramelizing the onion might not be a good idea in the mix of the strong flavor of chili pepper. Its characteristic sweetness couldn't have been in par with regular sugar. He used a quantitative, but not that handful of chocolate to add a nutty flavor and give the sauce a velvety texture. If the curry were a person, he'd be dark and brooding on the outside yet full of passion and creative energy on the inside. There's also red wine which gives the sauce a fruity complexity while taking the color down a couple of notches and star anise adds mild notes of black licorice without being overwhelming.

Okay, maybe he need to alter the flavor a little more, * _which is it, the tonkatsu sauce? apple puree?_ *

He was deep in his thoughts, and was forced to open his eyes to check his own plating.

And he saw them. They were actually busy.. too busy in finishing their meals.

Kagami, as always, was eating a lot. The others, Hyuuga, Tsuchida, and two first years, Kawahara and Fukuda won't lose to him as they took their second round. Mitobe and Koganei can be seen exchanging plates, of which was tastier. Takao tried imitating them on Midorima, but he ignored him since he looked like he's enjoying the food. Izuki was quiet which was weird. Kiyoshi and Kagetora were crying. It's possible that it's because Riko became lady-like in her space. And there, Furihata was occupied on which he should taste next.

"Oi, whyr are you nort eating yer.." he gulped. "food."

Left eye closed, the red haired stud didn't mind his manners, and pointed his chopsticks, "Don't tell me you don't have any appetite?"

One by one, the other guys finally threw out their comments. "Kuroko," he sniffed, taking another bite. "This is sooo good.. I hope you'll always cook food for me."

"Hah?! Do you have any problems with my food, Kiyoshi, you!," Riko glared at her insensitive ex-boyfriend. Immediately after, she turned back into a civilized woman, "Oh. Kuroko-kun, dear.. I really like the curry that you made.. if I may, can I have a recipe of this, so I can make this someday?"

Everybody except Midorima and Takao, jolted. The Hawk-eyed player found it suspicious, so he fussed about it, "Hey, hey! What's going on? Ahahaha."

Nobody answered. To the Seirin team, the atmosphere had a threatening air around the whole field. Only one person could break this catastrophe.

"Keep calm Seirin, and," momentarily, he inserted himself on the right time to declare his pun. "CURRY ON!"

The wordless giant chuckled, as seen in his dancing eye brows. His translator, the cat mouthed teen, delivered an interpretation of it. "Mitobe said that the curry was flavorful," he muttered. "and also, he wanted a piece of your recipe."

Kuroko nodded. Succeeding praise went on. Last on the line, and it's not that he's waiting for the momentous time to tell his sentiments, was their captain, "This sauce was perfect! Absolutely spot on, far better than any store bought katsu sauce which is usually awful!"

He felt embarrassed after he said that.. well, since his remark was fairly similar from a review in a food blog. He sat back, and requested another serving.

They were delighted, and he was happy about it. The crazy weight earlier had been gone. Because of this, his confidence skyrocketed again. "Midorima-kun, how about it?," he queried, getting the attention of the whole. Out of all the people inside, he was the only one being questioned by their cook.

The green haired megane wasn't really that pressured in answering. He didn't mind the others. The food that Kuroko made was the only thing that mattered. He prepared the right words earlier when he got the text invite from him. He even practiced, in front of the mirror. Kuroko personally asked for his presence so it's only natural that he'll be pleasured. Thus, he wanted his comment to be heard, "Simply divine. -nanodayo."

 **Nanodayo. Nanodayo. Nanodayo.** The last word echoed throughout the room. More like, it was recorded by his naughty partner, Takao. He replayed it again, for him to notice it. **Nanodayo.**

It was kinda funny, making him blushed in an instant. He didn't get to be angry considering that the Phantom Sixth Man cracked softly, and he replied, "I'm glad you like it, Midorima-kun." Everybody followed through, and laughed like they weren't enemies at all.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Kuroko," he called. Their simply divine dinner ended a while ago, and the others have already dispersed into their own silly activities.

The teal haired guy turned back. He recognized that voice, and he's sure that it's from his former teammate. "Midorima-kun.. what is it?"

He moved closer, then handed over a silver wallet. "Your lucky item," said the tsundere guy.

"I hope you didn't get any trouble from the whole day since Aquarius ranked second to the lowest.. it's not that I care or anything. -nanodayo."

Kuroko found it hard to reply on that. Though, It's not that all bad. Haizaki told him that he's hot, and Akashi seconded it. _Hot... eh?_

This was the only time that it dawned into him. Because it was the first time, and second time someone appreciate his looks. Their comments were categorized as the general meaning of hot, that he's deemed to be gorgeous, very good looking or sexually attractive. Honestly, he didn't want to assume. They're using the wrong term for him. 'Look nice' was enough for him. Those superlative description wasn't really necessary.

"Kuroko?," he inquired, seeing his secret love lost in space. The petite boy snapped, "Ah. Thanks, Midorima-kun, for this.. I'll keep it in me."

* _Did something happen to him?_ ,* a question mark flashed above his head. He watched that small frame suddenly vanishing in his sight.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Somehow, he got nervous on knocking their door. It's not about his food anymore, and it's already nine in the evening. He forgot to inform them that he's coming. His feet dragged him there, without even him thinking straight. _What should he say? What's his purpose this time? Should he clear things up?_

His eyes almost widened in surprise as the door opened on its own. The light was so bright, he can't see things clearly, until someone approached him. "Kurokocchi!"

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: BTS meets Momoi

* * *

 **Other Universe Character:**

 **Haruka Kotoura** \- a girl who was born with the psychic ability to read minds. Because she didn't understand this ability as a child, she would often blurt out what people were thinking, which caused her to be hated by her classmates and even her parents. The constant fear of losing those important to her had left her alone and unwilling to let anyone get close to her. Borrowed from Kotoura-san.

 **Yoshihisa Manabe** \- a dimwitted boy who often has perverted thoughts that are usually easily read by Haruka. Nonetheless, he chooses to stand by Haruka and not abandon her. He cares deeply about Haruka's well-being, an example being when Hiyori and her friends bullied Haruka. Borrowed from Kotoura-san.

* * *

 **Omake:** _Blinded Affection_

Moved to the next chapter.

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Alternative Routes:**

1\. Kise stayed in his hospital bed, whereas, forgetting to intake his medications. Mentally unstable, he'll commit suicide that will alarm Kuroko. He took a picture of him, and sent it to their inclusive group. The cut was not fatal, though. He was afraid that his one-sided love would not be disregarded, that it will be unwritten to the wonder book of history.

1.1. Kuroko chose to stay behind, since Kasamatsu took the bait of responsibility.

 **Chapter Details:**

1\. Changed normal title of 'Started with a Kiss', 'cause damn, simplification is not my thing. Unique is the KEY, I tell you!

2\. Removed Omake for Kotoura-san meets Knb. Instead, a little story-telling to shorten the pace. In the Omake, Kotoura encountered everyone, Kuroko, Haizaki, Aomine, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kasamatsu, Akashi, Kagami, Furihata, Kise and Momoi. Since Kotoura has mind reading powers, she was weirded out that everyone was thinking of one little blue boy. The only one that she can't read was Kuroko, and she didn't know why.

3\. PPAP (Pen Pineapple Apple Pen) Parody for Katsu-Curry combination. Kuroko, doing it? I cannot!? XD

4\. Moved Kagami's Omake to build more suspense.

5\. Moved Future clip on the next chapter.

* * *

 **A/N:** Haven't watched the others, but **_my_** best feel for Summer anime 2016 goes to Juzo Sakakura from Danganronpa 3: Future Arc. His unrequited love to his best friend, Kyosuke Munakata, up until to his very death, he chose to let him live. I can't say much, but I'll upvote it against Subaru and Emilia ship. Actually, I almost rolled over to Juzo's reaction when Junko Enoshima showed the picture that he's looking straightly to his secret crush. And oh, speaking of pairings, I like to pit Juzo with Naegi Makoto, the other hope. Weird taste, huh? Naegi as the seme while Juzo as the uke.. hahaha.

Ei, hello there. I hope that patience is your virtue since I'm also practicing it, most of these times. To tell you guys the truth, I just wrapped this chapter last 2nd week of October, and up until I post this, for I'm so holed up in my never ending, money-making routines. Mind you, there's even no break for the weekend. Work is just, ugh, never mind. Please forgive the crappiness of this chapter. As a compensation, I'll change the profile picture on time-to-time from the KasaKuro goodies that I got. Teehee.

[Spoil: There's more to Akashi, as in many more! Find it out on the rest of the chapters. Kasamatsu had it rough, ne?]

[Additional spoil: Ogiwara Shigehiro will be featured next on Future Clip (a pint of angst)]

Like. Follow. Review. And spread the LOVE (damn it)! Guys/gals, you know the drill. I'm looking forward on the next chapter. See you again!


	28. Point 25

**A/N:** Refurbished! I've modified some few parts from the last chapter, and this part was my favorite _—He sent minacious waves, as he glared to Haizaki. He was on the brink of quoting the popular chant in Unlimited Blade Works to summon him the sharpest scissors. Welp, not because that he also had the smoking red hair, but he needed something in his hands, in which, it can tear down his whole, damn mouth. This made the other guy to cease from his harassment._ It was when Haizaki committed the highest sin in the Kuroko foundation.

Ahem. Let's get started before I became chatty again. This chapter would end the streak of our main predators, on their back stories. Hope you guys are having fun (I do hope), since we're getting nearer to the next arc, (partially) entitled as 'Unbreaking the Canonical OTP.'

 _No pre-warning on this chapter. Grit 'yer teeth as much as you like._

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **Pre-Omake:**

 _Alias, Miss Quixote._

 ** _"He's the Man I fell in love with."_**

Balloons. Flowers. Chocolates. Teddy Bear. What's so romantic about them?

Those kind of gifts would only make children happy, and not for someone like her. Satsuki Momoi, pink dyed in her long, silky hair and a body which can be perfectly portrayed as breathtakingly gorgeous, doesn't take them as good presents. First things first, she ain't a sweet tooth. This girl doesn't find teddy bears as cute, and flowers? They'll easily wilt and she thought that they're not really beautiful. And please, balloons doesn't stand as amusing. Maybe because she's not that girly to begin with.

Living under the same neighbourhood with Aomine, she hasn't been with any other girls. Momoi tried, but girly things were kinda off to her liking. She doesn't enjoy brushing Barbie's balding hair. Cooking was one thing, yet playing pretend was like kidding herself, she wanted the real stuff! Chatting with them was fine.. fine, in the sense that she's not listening to the entire conversation about others, and what's trendy.

The inevitable led her to stay beside with his childhood friend. Though relatively speaking, and not merely on her own convenience, but watching him play street ball was fun to watch. She didn't know why but her heart never been this exhilarated for some quite of time, just by seeing him perform his unorthodox moves. For someone not to be supervise by a talented coach, his skills were quite natural. Well, that only apply in this field, everything else is out of his context.. like really. Oh right, she even played basketball with him, out of excitement.

Because of their closeness, rumours already been spread about them but she always told them that they wouldn't get together.. not ever. She's not romantically interested in him, just to clarify.

Come to think of it, she never had a definite meaning with this so-called romance, love. Every girl (for sure) would want one, and her unlikely distant relation with her same kind is not an exception. She thought that it must be nice to have someone to cuddle with, telling each other that they're so lovely despite the wrinkles in their face after the years they've been with, together. She would like it if that man would take great lengths, maybe bring her to space and fetch her a star, only for her to be happy.

Momoi Satsuki wasn't expecting that one day, when she experienced that unforgettable moment.

Without his childhood friend, she realized that she was all alone. Her way home was kinda gloomy, and add up the convenient store that she passed by. Most of the people that came out were indulging themselves with their bought frozen dessert, * _must be nice to have ice cream with someone._ *

Not to mention, she was also rationalizing an impossible wish, if she were to fall in love. She wished for a sign! Remember those scenes on media about a woman asking for a sign if she was really in love with the protagonist guy? That kind of thing suddenly pop out in her mind, * _If someone could give me a star right now, I think I'll fall in love._ *

Three seconds passed, a soft voice registered in her auditory nerves, "Ano~. Would you like to have this?"

Light pale skin, blue bubble-drop hair, and shiny, baby-blue crystal eyes, greet her.

* _A popsicle stick?_ ,* she contemplated. Yeah, she wanted to buy one but...this? * _Is he giving me his trash?_ *

With a little flip on its other side, a graphic design having five or more radiating points became visible on the tip of the stick.

 ** _SFX: Piercing sound._**

She was (imaginably) struck by a heart-shaped arrow. It was a direct hit on her needy heart. This guy, it only took seven seconds, but it really felt like she's already in love with him.

This is what being romantic was all about. From the unusual wish, to her sudden craving on the sweet confection, and to this unprecedented meeting, altogether they contributed to the rising feeling. He just gave her the star that she randomly thought. He gave him free ice cream when she wanted to have one. And lastly, he gave her love.

Henceforth, she define it as #mysterious _—_ that love thing.

She became fully developed as a woman after that romantic flag. Upon seeing him again, these natural instincts of being flustered had been a routine. She didn't get it but her heart would just skip a beat whenever he noticed her, like every single time. It goes pitter-patter, and her face would suddenly heat up. 'So these circumstances really do happen?', she thought.

It's just that, his eyes were so beautiful in heaven's blue, now that she got a good picture of it. They were captivating, breath-taking and he's, oh God, how the heck did she missed this guy. Not only that this was the same guy that Aomine was talking about all the time _—_ that he found an amazing guy that he could play with, and hang out with him, most of the times. Well, he said something that he's kinda different from any other guy.. and he's right about it. Because he's the definite man for every woman's dream. Gentleman. Handsome. Kind (as in super caring). Diligent. Smart. The height was normal from the usual. And what's more, he's freaking sexy, down from his creamy legs and up to his lean muscles on his chest.

Oh. His name was Tetsuya Kuroko, by the way.

.

.

"You don't like it?," contrast from the soft tone, his concern doesn't reflect of what's presented in his ganguro face.

Momoi winced. They wouldn't be childhood friends if he didn't know a thing or two about her. Okay, she's not a fan of spicy things, she couldn't take them, * _Noooo._ *

The twist behind her reluctant refusal was because the food served to them was entirely created by the man that he fell in love with.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _"Please stop!," he shouted. Kuroko stood in front of her, arms spread wide protecting her._

 _Incidents happen but she didn't realized that'll she'd be facing one, out of her random day of walking down beside the river (in the city). Delinquent-faced students reach her shoulders when she purposely ignore them from their uncivilized whit-wooing as she passed by. Based from her inherent tendency, she repulsively shoved the thug's hands away from where it shouldn't be. She acted tough yet she's as helpless as any other girls from that situation._

 _Things would've gotten worse if it wasn't for him._

 _Actually, she didn't know how the group of five ended up on letting them go. Momoi was entirely shunned by his manly presence, and her brain malfunctioned because geez... he came right after she called his name. Aomine was a better choice for a fight but she cannot fool herself, Kuroko came instant on her thoughts that he will rescue this damsel in distress. She fell deeper on him after that incident._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'll text Tetsu that you're here.. maybe he'll cook some other thing for you," he grumbled. Sighing made him lose, well, a little of his grungy appetite. His childhood friend kept on mumbling on her own so yeah, he was bothered. The food wasn't that spicy, as a matter of fact, it was exploding with so many flavours. He was about to say that to her but he decided to tease her a little more.

The pink haired girl reacted swiftly, "Don't!" Face flushed, imagining him that he'll really cook for her.

As far as the reason goes why she was there, mainly because of a certain rising young blonde model. He contacted her if she know any fast lane to get through the place where Seirin was practicing for their Summer camp. She asked why and he told her that he had a bad feeling that his Kurokocchi was in grave danger. Momoi, of course, volunteered herself in joining his crusade.

Turned out, everybody from their previous squad was present when they got there; they accidentally bump into each other. It was the basic explanation of why that stupid ganguro wasn't around the neighborhood; his father didn't even know where he went. She mailed him, but all she got was an answer that he was lazing around. LAZING AROUND HIS BOYFRIEND?! Christ, stop her! She wanted to beat the crap out of him for being tsundere no.2, and not telling her, regarding his real feelings about Tetsuya.

"Sa-chin? You don't want it? But it's very yummy..," Murasakibara moved closer to her, showing every implication that he would love to take her part.

Before she could react to his pleading moves, the blonde teen cried in tears of joy, sniffing in each word, "This is another best day of my life-ssu!"

Everybody seem to be delighted. She saw Akashi and Kasamatsu in their reserved positions, quietly having their fill. Wait, Kasamatsu? She didn't expect the other guy to be in here.

Prior to the suspicion, her dilemma comes first. Momoi mused that the curry might not be spicy as she thought it should be. It shouldn't be, right? These boys haven't said anything about strong spices or someone who got their tongue peppered. It should already be safe to assume that she can take the food. Kuroko, her beloved, made it, for God sake.

Without further ado, she closed her eyes, gulping one last moment. She could hear Aomine, snickering on her sides, * _Mou~.. Dai-chan._ *

 ** _SFX: Teeth-enclosing sound._**

Her eyes suddenly sparkled in a circular formation, like the Milky Way.

Every single piece of her light clothing ripped apart. She mewled from the strange, wonderful sensation. The feeling was so hot, and it was as if the almighty Sun was getting near her. Despite igniting, she embraced it. The mixed flavors inside her mouth was outstandingly zesty.

It came to a point that she wanted to tell the world that 'Love' can conquer all _—fear, hate and whatever life can throw_.

 ** _*Note: Second to the last paragraph is only a descriptive explanation of how Momoi tasted Kuroko's curry. Please refrain from thinking that she was naked, in front of a meal.. that's rude. Indecent acts should be done in utmost privacy, or so the morals dictate._**

* * *

LOL (Lots of Love)

"Kurokocchi! _—_ "

They're course to be depicted as some kind of a storm _—a loud disturbance of the normal condition of the dull atmosphere._ If they weren't associated as shining lights or inspiring colors, he thought that they were like that. Under legal and common circumstances, class suspensions could only be declared on this type of phenomenon. It's during these times where students will be happy because their scheduled test for that day would be cancelled, and it only happen that they did not study for it.

Kuroko Tetsuya had that same feeling when they came into his life.

Amidst the crazy downpour, from the dibble-dibble-dopp-dopp hitting the window, there come's a suggestion that they should do stuffs that can be done indoors. Other than basketball, maybe they can have a group study so that they can catch up with the lessons... or not? Playing games would be suitable. Staring at their own phones would be impolite so how about board games? Yeah, those would do, as long as there were casual interactions. They ended up playing 'Touch the Color', though.

Leaning and grazing through each other make them snort at one another. The tension between them was so light, that they don't mind if their glories were bulking. Well, hoozah.. they're boys. They'll leave their mess behind, and don't care about a thing. Everything's fun, and equally sad when they're gone.

'You know when you're in love', is something that he read on a book; tantamount to the desire the he wanted to be close with that person. Kuroko only read stories of a male/female protagonist, loving two guys/girls at the same time, but unlike his predicament, the factor is tripled. Choosing one was the most ethical way, right.. if they're opposite in sex. Everything was complicated in his heart. Sometimes, he tried to stop himself on liking them, but once they're at his face again, the lingering feelings would creep back, and he couldn't handle the guilt.

They bothered showing kindness to someone like him, to someone who's been all alone in his life and ne'er (really) ever have friends. He had Ogiwara back then, but that was a long time ago.

Really. It just felt so good being around with them.

.

.

He looked at Kise who's constantly gripping him. He wasn't used with the public affection, it was embarrassing for two guys doing it.. but yeah, he loved him. Kise was honest, far way too honest. His personality was so bright, err, if that's the right word to put it. He can make any day shine at its peak, even when the clouds were barricading their view; that radiant smile of him was nothing but infectious. He had been his morning alarm, and greeted him a wonderful Sun. All the more, he was the one who cheered him up when Aomine rejected him; from the time that he said the can't feel his passes anymore.

Speaking of Aomine, he, along with Murasakibara and Kasamatsu, they pulled the two of them inside.

"Are you an idiot?!," the tan-skinned male bellowed, in an agitated-borderline-irritated tone. "What if someone heard you!?"

Despite his portrayal of rough attitude towards his friend, Aomine was the most considerate. He usually don't show it, and most of the times, he'd be misinterpreted. Personality wise, he's carefree, no filter, and very short-tempered. Kuroko loved his best friend, just the way he was. Spending time with him were loads of fun, to an instance that they'd forget what time was it for the day. He was always there for him, especially when he was about to give up his membership in Teiko; a time when his dream was crushed and their elder coach told him directly that he doesn't have what it takes to be a basketball player, that he was a failure.

Additionally, they were light and shadow, a perfect couple inside the court. He never once thought in his life, that he'll get to play with one of the best young player in his generation. It was a privilege beyond his expectation. His greatness, and every moves he made were a sight to behold.

Big hands ruffled his still-soft hair, right after. It was Murasakibara. His greetings had always been like this.

It's true that he doesn't want his head being tousled when it's already a mess to begin with.. but he couldn't say that he liked it either way since people do this kind of gesture if someone has done a great job. Also, he looked so small when he did that. He didn't like that feeling, any short people do. Why won't he do that to Akashi-kun? Ah, forget that he thought about it.. he'll likely be punished.

Drowsy eyes meet his. He said, "Hi, Kuro-chin."

To Buddha and the Gods, the teal haired guy have always prayed a standing height, just like him. Their precious sport would certainly vouched a player of his physique. Not only that, Murasakibara has natural talents. His dunks were tremendously spectacular. Giants can't pass against his impenetrable wall. With him inside the court, opponents don't stand a chance in offense. All of these strong traits, and he doesn't understand why he's feeding him.

Kuroko got the idea that maybe he's concern with his nutrition intake, but sweets and junks won't do him good. He, in actual fact, don't get it and yet, he couldn't just refuse his sweet offer.

Let alone, these two were different in opinions and views. They'll assault each other with verbal insults, of which one was right. Never did they agree on a single thing.

Though, at the end of day, despite the cat and dog disagreements, he chose to love him. After everything that happened, he stayed the same, to his beliefs and his actions towards him. He liked that most about him. It made him feel like he's always welcome in his world, whether it's already filled with nibbles (and cakes) or not.

"Your kare's (curry's)~, very good," the other guy smiled at him; it was full wide.

The sweet, woody voice came from the eldest in the group, Yukio Kasamatsu _—_ the latest guy that he fell in love with. Out of all the six, he was the only one who step inside in his humble abode. They became so close, from family situations, birthdays, new friends, new activities and mutual hobbies, which later on, lead to what he's feeling right now for him. It must be really that 'special' word that he had said to him, and his heart reacted on it. He was the ideal senpai that he could ever wanted.

Behind these four attractive guys, escaped another greeting, "Good evening, Tetsuya."

Akashi nod at him, reserved and collected as always.

There's something about the red haired guy that he can't explain. He had this funny feeling that he had met him for a long time, though, he can't seem to remember. They say that this guy was extremely intimidating and has a condescending personality, but they're totally mistaken. For him, Akashi was the most gentle person he had ever met.

He was caring, thoughtful, affectionate, understanding and suggestive.. so altogether, he's kind. They must be reason why he fell for him. He felt that he was special when he treated him differently, or it's just his imagination. If not for the moment that he kissed him, he wouldn't realize his inner desire for him.

Thinking about it made Kuroko blushed.

Kise noticed his face dropped, and mistook it for something else, "Nee~, Kurokocchi.. Did you miss me?" He gulped.

Everybody need not to wait for his response, and their eyes widened in surprise, for a very positive one, "Hai~. (Yes)."

"Kurokocchi!, " the blonde model tightened his hug, almost squealing in so much delight.

His attempt didn't last longer when the three, Murasakibara, Aomine and Kasamatsu, pulled him out. All of them were furious, in so many reasons.

Then, as if waiting for her moment, Momoi entered into the scene. She was acting strange into her void, her legs were tingling, and breathing so hard.

"T-T-Tetsu-kun," she called, face as pink as her cherry blossomed locks. "H-how about me? D-d-d-d-did you miss me too?"

The Phantom Sixth Man softened his (front) features. He was feeling so happy that everyone was here, and they were together again. So just like he was six years old, from that very one time that her mother attended his school's PTA meeting, Kuroko sew an innocent smile in his face, "Of course.. I missed Momoi-san."

 ** _SFX: Blood gushing sound._**

It was a one-hit kill for the Kuroko lover girl. "Momoi-san?"

"Don't worry, Tetsu," he clearly face-palmed, voice shrugged. "She's...fine."

In a few seconds, Kuroko's phone vibrated. He opened it, and checked the mail that he received.

To: Kuroko

From: Midorima-kun

Message: Good night, Kuroko.

Never in a pig's eye that his friend send him that message. It's not like he doesn't like it, but he also loved this guy. He was the most passionate player from the rest of the group. Although, his three points shots were already perfect, he would still try to beat his own record, improve himself more, and he never slacked off. Kuroko loved that drive within him.

"Ehhh~, Mido-chin texted you?," the giant beside him, took a peek.

That's right. He loved six person in this time frame.

Kuroko found himself creepy. He must be one of those people who easily fall in love with others.. when he mean others, they're all guys. Six striking chaps who managed to touch his needy heart.

From a normal perspective, if he fell in love with a girl and tell this to his friend, for sure, he/she would give him an A-okay on making a move on her.. that it was alright. Unfortunately, in his case, he's swinging in the same kind of gender. Perhaps, for the majority, it's totally uncool, and beyond the greatest term, disgusting.

He did plan on backing up, and not a word will come out of this. He'll get old, establish a family of his own (if by chance, he fell for a woman in the future, if not, then so be it), and live happily ever after. He'll warned himself that getting caught up in his puberty would not benefit him, not at the slightest. He'll be damned, be shamed (thrown rocks in his face would even be probable, like he's been playing with guys in basketball, and once they knew, their mind would turned into a one hundred eighty degrees and they'll get enraged for being sexually offended), and be considered as a failure of a man in the society. His preferred target(s) would also be liable for the trouble.

In short, it's wrong to be attracted within the same sex, and perceive a sense of attachment. His personal preference is an issue to most people, like some sort of taboo.

But after everything, after thinking about it (up to this point), he chose to stand against the tide.

Looking at the faces of these outstanding people beside him, he's so sure that he's in love with them; his heart never stopped reacting for them. The least he shouldn't do, was betraying their feelings. He shouldn't lie with them. It's as if he was ready to be blind, and get crazy. He got his own freedom to choose what he'll like or not.. right?

The only problem was that, he can't choose from one of them, and he wanted things to stay like this. He wanted the friendship to the others guys to stay the same. What if one, or most of them get really uncomfortable after he confessed? Words could go out fast, even if he didn't do it publicly.

No, that's not it. He's not inclined with this polygamy thing. He couldn't afford the destruction between his lovers.. and it's not like, all of them would reciprocate his feelings.

Subconsciously, in the part of his very hidden fancying, Kuroko had that inappropriate dream. The theme was a host club. All of them were down on their knees, and waiting for an order. From where he was sitting, he should be quickly identified as the master of the club. Confusion seep into skin, but when each one of them told him that he can wish for anything, he gasped a breath of air. Reaching out his hand, the eye of consciousness brought him back to reality. There is no way that those things would happen. Harem would only fit in Anime shows (or fanfictions).

Speaking of it, he's not a subject matter expert in handling emotions, and mostly, relationships. It's just that, in there, he thought that it's wrong... he doesn't like one bit of establishing shared love. It would be stressful. Even if they hoped for a positive outlook, that it can be pulled through, time could only tell, when would they end the farce. The human heart is complicated.

For now, he'll stay quiet for everyone's conveniences. Until he's decided to take the move, and sorted things out (his promise to revert back their love for basketball), he won't tell anyone about this.

"Tetsuya?," his former captain called. "Are you alright?"

And one-by-one, the other guys followed through, from the tallest, "Kuro-chin?" To the loudest, "Kurokocchi?" Up to the longest buddy that he have, "Tetsu." And to his new found love, "Tets-kun."

There's no measure how happy he was at that time. He never knew that storms could affect him so much.. so much, he could cry.

"I'm fine," he said, mimicking the same smile he had earlier. "Yeah, I'm fine."

 ** _SFX: Blood gushing sound._**

He reacted, the moment the only girl in the group woke up, and got knock out again, "Momoi-san?"

XXX

It's now nearing the end of the warm season, and so as their training camp. Seirin's last day near the beach had come to an end. Goodbye sparkly white sand, good bye spectacular riparian-blue, oh groaning sea, and good bye special training programme for the red haired, basketball idiot. That, and he wasn't allowed to get inside the court, even after it was uplifted. The frustration inside him sure has built up.

"Just shut up, and take your seat, Bakagami," their coached roared higher than him. Her tenacity was as hard as her paper fan could hurt, like some metal, mostly solidified with impossible strength.

He obeyed, nonetheless, completely pissed by her unreasonable decision, "Tch.. the hell with that."

Amongst the group of sweaty male teens inside the field, his eyes were set only to that bubblegum blue of a head, * _cute as always.. unghh._ *

Whether he was just passing by, from his opponents, or he's misdirecting the pass to his teammates, he had found his Shadow as an enticing figure, from where he was sitting. His breathing, his serious ocean orbs, his movements, his _hair_ movements, the way his body perspire, they were all sexy. In due time, he was imagining again some rainbow moments with him.

"Oi!?," megaphonic pitch caught in his eardrums. "Are you listening to me?! I said, ugh.. Do you know why I didn't let you play today?"

Kagami's face almost squeezed. Their coach doesn't really know how to be a Japanese maiden, such a turn off. Lucky her, there was still a guy (obviously, it was their captain) who could appreciate her. Never mind that, he need to reply back before he get another nag, "Uhmmm, no?"

Perfect answer for a perfect idiot, Aida let it slipped. "Gosh.. you really have no idea."

She grabbed his inattentive face.. wait, what's with the gripping force? It's like she's going to break his head. "Look.. the difference in score is not that big."

"S-s-so?," the Seirin Ace was having a hard time in his position, which eventually became even harder. " _Meaning to say_ , even without you, the others can still pull off against Shutoku."

There, he saw their captain shouting with all his heart. Kiyoshi, their rehabilitated member was not only a reliable Center, but he's also a good point guard. He's giving secret signals to Izuki, on whom he'll pass the ball next or if he would just play tricks on his opponent. It also helped Kuroko on being shut down by the Hawk-eyed Takao. If Kagami would be added to the formula, they'll have a bigger chance to seize the championship in Winter Cup.

"I-I kind of get it," said Kagami, chin resting thoughtfully in his palm. Somehow, he kinda get it that his improvement was being hidden from the other team.. surprise, secret weapon, yada yada, yeah. Though, Midorima was the one who let him realize of what his coach was up to, for him. The Oha-Asa freak delved into his one-man session, enlightening him with his dilemma, last night.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Basketball was their main topic, of course, but besides that, Kagami segue about their hots for the teal haired guy._

 _"S-s-say, what's your real status with K-k-kuroko?," he said, causing dysfunction within his cortical and subcortical areas of the motor control system. "Just got c-c-c-curious, is all."_

 _Beet as red, boiling point rose through the neck, up to the crown of his head. Midorima's green eyes twirled in so much confusion as he replied, "R-r-r-r-r-relationship? w-w-w-w-w-with K-k-k-k-k-kuroko?!"_

 _"A-are you an i-idiot!," panicking, he kept on pushing the center part of his glasses. "There's n-n-n-n-nothing going on around u-u-us!?"_

 _"W-w-w-we're not even f-friends to begin with.. he's—N-NO!? I-I-I'm not saying that he's a stranger to me.. Kuroko's.. uh."_

 _Kagami did not see that coming. How come a serious elitist be like this when love was infused in their conversation? He wanted (really) to burst into a laugh on that moment, but he can't do that since they're colliding in the same trap. He caught him off guard, therefore ribbing him a little, "Kuroko's what?"_

 _His tone, however, made a reality check for him. Pieces of his composure went back to its proper structure, and that his DNA of being a Midorima doesn't have a single ounce of being ashamed. Then, as if nothing ever happened, he said, "Kuroko's just Kuroko.. hmph."_

 _*geh.. what a bummer,* he thought. The dual-split brow dude shrugged out a breath of Summer air._

 _"You know what," then, suddenly, he had the urge to speak. Kagami doesn't know why, like, he doesn't need to entertain the already dead conversation, but, he felt like he need someone to talk about these, his crazy fantasies and everything. Kuroko's always the accepting one, and he had that guilt that he's taking advantage of it. His partner didn't know that he's lusting over his delicate body. "I don't really mind if you like Kuroko or not."_

 _Midorima fidgeted, he don't know what to comment on that. "Do you know Kasamatsu? The loud captain of Kaijo High.."_

 _"What about him? -nanodayo," he asked anyway._

 _"Well," there goes nothing for Kagami. "I kind of.. got jealous of him."_

 _*Eh?*, he wasn't prepared for that. To think that this big (muscled) guy would have that kind of feeling in him, Midorima wasn't that awed or anything.. he couldn't just believe it._

 _In the case of Kagami, he had seen that coming. His disgust face tells it all. "I know.. I know.. It sucks."_

 _He started moving back and forth, finding the right words.. but he couldn't formed them in an instant. "I just.. I couldn't help it.. he's spending more time with him, rather than me.. (his Light)."_

 _"S-so, when I had the chance... I asked him," the red haired stud continued, never minding his changing reactions, "I asked him if he had a thing for Kuroko."_

 _This got the full attention of the Oha-Asa preacher, "A-and what did he answer?"_

 _"He denied," said the Seirin Ace while the listener gulped. Kagami momentarily change his tone, imitating the jet black haired captain. "W-Where did that thing come from? Are you high or what? Kuroko's a friend.. why would I like him in that way!?"_

 _"is what he said," one palm opened, he was so sure he nailed his impersonation. "After that, I told him that I like Kuroko.."_

 _The other guy groaned, some part of him wanted to hit him in the head. "You.. Are you planning to tell that to everyone you think who's closer to Kuroko?"_

 _"You think I'm that dumb? Of course not," he retaliated. Seeing the basketball beside his feet, he picked it up, dribbled it, and dunk his way into the rim. That sure calm his nerves for a while, "It's just that.. you also like Kuroko, right?"_

 _Midorima averted his face. Then, he muttered, "I—.. uh. Forget it."_

 _Need to remind him that they're not friends, and they're downright opponents to be exact. As guys in their age, considering the standards have bound everyone's mind to stick with the normalcy, it should be best not talk about gay things. It's expected to be awkward. "Right.. forget it. Forget I said anything."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Kagami-kun?"

He blinked. Kuroko seems to be closer.. that ain't right. He blinked again.

 ** _SFX: GAH!?_**

Kagami dropped from his seat, quite literally. The heart, man.. it almost exploded. NO. It did explode.

He gulped, "YOU! Are you trying to kill me?!"

 ** _SFX: PAK!?_**

Because he was being loud again, Riko came in right swiftly, and hit him with her paper fan, "The game's already over, BAKA~! (Idiot!).. Kuroko-kun's been calling you for multiple times."

"I _—_.. sorry, Kuroko," he stood up, having a bad conscience. Although, his partner doesn't show it in his face, he felt that he was being rude to him. "My bad."

"(Hai.) Okay," is what he said. His calm face never changed, which no one would ever suspect. He was the Kuroko who held his teary eyes during their lost against Touou. That's fine, he also did that. But he couldn't brush the idea that he's kind of frustrated, that there must be something going on, in his covered mind. He wanted to get closer to him and help him in any way, yet he might end up pinning him down instead.

"..."

"..."

"Kagami-kun?," his partner called him again.

* _Hrmmm? Why is Aida-senpai's turning red?_ ,* he mused. Oh right, he needed to respond. "Uhm, what?"

Kuroko looked up at him. "I don't mind this.. but, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine.. do I look like I'm not fine with you?," he ruffled his soft, sky-blue hair which has a very nice smell. The guy's too nice for his own good.

Seconds after, he wondered why his partner didn't answer back. He surveyed around, and got puzzled on the Miracle's behavior, * _Huh..? Is he glaring at me? What's his problem?_ *

It's not only him. The other guys around were throwing daggers of disappointment, right at him.

"Are~? Did I miss something in here?," that tone was cheerful as always. He moves closer, and closer, with that big, bright smile of him, "I didn't know that Cuddle Craze is already in Japan."

* _Cuddle Craze? Ah—_ ,* then, he realized. Too late. Big, wide hands already covered the two of them. They're now in a state of sandwich, wherein him and Kiyoshi acted as the bun while the juicy meat between them was Kuroko. That's right. He had been hugging the little guy for a while, though not intentionally, swore to God, cross his heart, and hope to die.

Riko, smoking head, tried to intervene. She, and her fujoshi heart, couldn't take it anymore.

Unfortunately, the innocent-but-not-innocent senpai hauled her in also. The face she had was semblance to the phrase, what-do-you-think-you're-doing. She got tensed, and complained, "Oi, let us go.. you.. IRON HEART!" Fun fact. Kiyoshi doesn't really like that title, not ever. He had mentioned it to her for multiple times, and she's still using it. Ex-girlfriend or not, a good guy will give its goodness, as long as they're good at him, but when you do or say bad things to him, expect the opposite of it. Hence, he ignored her, and faked his emotion, "Hey, Hyuuga! Come and join us!"

The above-mentioned captain had been building rage, the moment he joined the fuss, instead of breaking them. The fire in him was so intense, he could disembowel his best friend that time.

"Ahahahaha.. That looked like fun, Shin-chan," said Takao, shouting in his place so that he can be heard by everybody inside the room. "Hey, Shin-chan.. you know, you can hug me too if you want," he pushed his duck-like lips to him. His effort turned into waste when he saw his partner not looking at him. Takao expected that. His longing sight had always been for his obvious crush. Kuroko was cute, too damn cute to be precise. He can never beat that guy in any kind of aspects, physical (charm), logical, in terms of attitude, and status (he didn't get into Teiko Middle School because one should either be academically good, financially crazy, or physically talented in sports). That's the reason why he declared him as a rival to Midorima.. so that, at least, some day, he would notice him also, and not only that guy.

"Shouldn't they be upset, rather than being happy like that.. they lose again, right?," clearly, Miyaji, from Shutoku, had his own sentiments. Usually, he doesn't complain, well, only if things get into his nerves, and this one was pissing him to no end. "Could someone give me a pineapple!?"

"I may not have a pineapple.. but I have a mini-Daruma on me," said Midorima with a straight face, which shocked his teammates in the court. "By the way, this is my lucky item for the day."

* _Does he have a death wish?_ ,* was everyone's thoughts on it.

Back to Seirin, everybody seem to have joined the craze. Izuki dragged their captain, and left him defenseless from the fray. Mitobe was anxious, but when Koganei expressed his actions that they'll take part into it, he went to flow with no doubts in mind. Welp, it only showed how he trusted his dear friend. Tsuchida went along while the first years, Kawahara, Fukuda, and Furihata couldn't handle the scene all too well, so they had no choice but to follow through.

They didn't know when and how they untangled themselves, since two of the problem solvers were immobile the whole time. Riko went numb, as she observed Kagami lusting over Kuroko who's completely innocent in his reactions towards him. That ball of adorableness just hugged him back.. for freaking out loud, those two were her personal OTP (One True Pairing)! So no one, not even her ex-boyfriend, can interfere in their budding romance, not even the mysterious caller. Yes, she agreed on his plan (the training regime), but that's because having a little distance would flame their desire even more.

As for their captain, he went numb also. Obviously, because the person in front of him was none other than Riko, his tomboy crush.

Miyaji, on the other side, finally decided what to throw to all of them, "Kimura, give me a durian instead.. and make sure its open."

XXX

The sky that day was a pure, uninterrupted blue that stretches seamlessly across his field of vision. Kuroko was quietly observing in his window seat.

A lot has happened in their first trip. Not in his wildest dreams he would ever imagined that all of his secret love would be present in their training camp. He had always thought that he was just dreaming all the time. He even pinched his cheeks if it was true or not. The chances of meeting them was ultimately low, bearing in mind that they're not in the same team anymore. But there they were, with Kasamatsu being the most worrywart among them.

If only he knew how much he wanted to be with him too. He would also like to sneak in to their training camp, when they have one, * _maybe some day._ * He only wished.

Soon after, he noticed. It sure was noiseless. Compared to their first day on going through their first trip, Seirin's energy were off the chart. They were lively as hell. Guess like it's the tremendous exhaustion that's wearing them down. Up until now, his legs were still wobbly from all the practice they have done, his arms felt kinda sore, and his shoulders were heavy. But that's more than fine, since he was able to see results. His stamina went up, and he can now run with his team, not falling behind.

Maybe they're taking a nap in their seats, not like Kagami who's pretty static beside him, which was odd.

Isn't it normal to steal a glance to someone you like, especially when you're close? Kuroko didn't get the feeling that he's being stared at, this time. He was only sitting there, looking serious.

Conflicting, yes. He knew he heard it right that he wanted him. As much as he doesn't want to assume, Kagami had shown him all the things that he had done to the Generation of Miracles. First of it was being careless, making excuses, and doing things that he haven't done. He'll be inconsistent, for example, he said some days ago that he's fine with Natto, but on the next days, he'll say that he doesn't like them, not one bit when Midorima said that he couldn't stand them. He would flat out lie on these rare occasions, even if it marked to him that he should always be honest (in care of his grandma).

* _Does Kagami-kun really likes me?_ ,* he questioned himself.

In their training camp, he was being cute on sleeping with him since he was scared of ghosts. There, he was certain that he wanted to be physically close with him. That, and he would always be gone by his side, when the morning came. Was he concerned that they would get caught sleeping together? For him, he doesn't mind 'cause they're both boys. It's not a big deal, considering that their mats were beside each other. No one would suspect that they're doing it intentionally.

Then, there's his public display of affection yesterday. He was so panicky when he found out that he's already hugging him, especially when he cuddled him back, and close his face to his big chest, in order for him to hear his beating. At some point, it died, and after some seconds, it will play a metal song, much like 'The Thing that Should Not Be.'

Colored him curious, but he doesn't really understand what he liked about him, same goes with his non-blood related brother. Mind remind them that his face wasn't of a girl. Kuroko was so sure that his looks were only plain as a regular milkshake. They're not top-sellers which were not listed in the main screens. It wouldn't even passed the preliminaries of audition.

Suddenly, he remembered the other guy who hooked up with him, just the other day.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _To: Tetsuya_

 _From: Akashi-kun_

 _Message: Haizaki is now awake. We'll send him home, don't worry._

 _His former teammate woke up days ago. Apparently, he wanted to set him off personally as gratitude, so he replied that back to the Rakuzan point guard._

 _Kuroko was on his way to their room, when he bump himself to him. The look in his face, was as annoyed as always._

 _"Haizaki-kun," he, therefore, called. They locked eyes for some serene seconds, before he proceed. "Ano~. I'll walk you out if you would like."_

 _The thug-life teen clicked his tongue, "Tch.. I'm not a girl, you know." He adjusted his face upwards, as if he wanted to look down on him, "I know this place like the back of my hand."_

 _"Mmm," a weak nod, the teal haired guy got disheartened. He was about to turn around, when the other guy, reinstated himself, "I don't mind, though... walking with you."_

 _Even the most ruthless player can be soft. How could he resist someone who's recently disturbing his emotions? He didn't quite expected that he'd still be bugged by that one-time kiss. After that day, he rated every kiss he had with any girls he hooked up. The curly topped C-cup, D-cup brunette, F-cup American exchange student, all of them were nothing compared to the hot, and sloppy lips of their baby faced phantom. He had never been that starving till he tasted him._

 _His lechery actively triggered when he got to see him in the city (where he was born). There were no signs of the crazy Generation of Miracles around him. He didn't even know if he was just imagining or not. Right around that time, he cursed God for making him gay for that guy. He was getting giddy for no reason._

 _As if that mattered now, he swore to himself that it was Kuroko who's at fault for misdirecting him, that he'd better take responsibility._

 _"Are you still playing basketball," his prey asked while walking. "Haizaki-kun?"_

 _He sharked a glance at him, coughing, "well, I got nothing better to do, so yeah."_

 _They kept on maintaining their conversation, with Kuroko taking interest in his personal life. He commented that he liked his hair back then because it was cool, he looked like some video game character, perhaps Vergil from Devil May Cry. Speaking of cool, he thanked him again for saving their lives from the bad guys._

 _The two were only interrupted when one from the Seirin team saw them. That someone was Kagami, and he said, "I was looking for you, Kuroko." Once he saw another person beside his man-crush, he asked for its presence, "ah, who's this punk beside you?"_

 _For some reason, the braided guy's blood boiled immediately. The difference in tone between the greeting and the second one, somehow change from better to worst. Before he blew his head off, pluck his weird eye brow, and kicked his firm, cheeky ass, Kuroko was first to respond against the upcoming snafu, "Kagami-kun.. that's rude."_

 _"Shougo Haizaki.. Haizaki-kun," he exclaimed. In the split second, he looked back at his escort, "he's my friend from the city."_

 ** _SFX: Swooning sound_**

 _*seriously, this guy,* unintentionally, he lifted his hand to his nose, feeling embarrassed. He can't even scowl at him, when he already smiled a freaking smile at him. Whether someone believed him or not, it was the freaking first time that someone acknowledged him with that corny tag._

 _"Ah.. sorry about that dude.. I didn't know," the mocking red haired apologized, right after. Haizaki ignored him, hell, he didn't care about that guy. His ebony grey iris were fixated by that soft blue head._

 _There's this feeling of regret that he didn't know how to describe it, as he looked at him. Yeah, call him a dick or whatever, but all he did to that small frame was dick around, and purposely dick out an emotion from him. That guy was way too serious in basketball, he wanna make fun of it. Like, it's only a game, right? Whether he win or lose, at the end of the day, the whole dick thing was just a game._

 _"Does he play basketball, Kuroko?," the red haired asked._

 _"(Hai.) Yes," he responded with ease, not a single file of bitterness in his face. Haizaki always wanted to destroy that facade, since no matter was thrown at him, Kuroko would (for sure) endure everything. 'Cause for him, basketball was everything, in which he doesn't get._

 _If you ask him, he should have just quit a very long time ago. It'd been a pain in the eyes to watch somebody struggling so much. Everything from him, his body, his stamina, his height, they're all not qualified in any sports, especially basketball (or football). He should have study with his butt in the library, all day. NO. NO. It's not what one should think. He doesn't really care about the guy. It's only by pure (random) chance that he had seen him practicing. He doesn't care if he holed himself with some of the greatest player around, and make his feelings get more conflicted, just by being with them._

 _Imagine a weak you, and the only people to hang around with you, were amongst the top. You would have everyone around criticizing you, one of their eye brows raised high. Then, there's you, feeling inferior, there's so much space apart. He doesn't know how he handled the pressurized toxic air. The last thing that impossible should have happened to him was his crazy development._

 _He could still feel his body hair raised. The teal haired guy had became hot (not the looks) in his passion heels inside the court. When he saw his new play, his instincts wanted to take over and play with him._

 _Haizaki would like to, but his chances were nil. Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima and Momoi have their full guard on him, like he was some sort of deity. Also, because of his behaviour, he couldn't just ask things to the guy that he'd constantly bullied, and God, he had no single idea that he's ganging up on him._

 _Grinning like an idiot, the Seirin Ace lifted his friendly attitude, "Eh, that's cool, then!"_

 _A few more exchange between Kagami and Kuroko, the smaller one, then, excuse themselves, "I'll just send him off.. then, I'll be back for breakfast."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Ano~. Haizaki-kun," he stopped. "What do you mean when you said that I am hot?"_

 _The other guy almost choked. Is that the last thing he'll gonna say before they separate themselves (after a long time of not seeing each other)? He was trying hard in behaving himself since he knew that they were being watched. The reason why he was angry when he left the VIP room because Akashi, his former captain, threatened him._

 _Heck, he was trying so hard not to bite the naked pale nape beside him. They were so enticing, and he wanted to mark him badly._

 _But then again, he couldn't lift a single finger on him. He could sense some electromagnetic radiation pointing at him, as if he was being hunted down. They must be the same guys that the red psychopath had hired to shoot him down the other day. Haizaki felt miserable just by thinking about it. He didn't mind the back-handed method. What displeased him was because of his uncool face that he made._

 _It's been a long time, right? The moment he heard Kuroko said that he was awesome, his innards quirked in a very goody way. He was blushing the whole time he was being praised after saving the sorry ass of an unknown girl. Seriously.. it's a complete mystery to him of how the teal haired guy could make him feel, kinda, happy, even though they're not really close. With these arguments, he planned to maintain the groove._

 _"For a guy," he cleared his throat. "You are fairly attractive."_

 _Kuroko didn't budge in his staring. He looked intently in his eyes, trying to verify his authenticity in his words. And to his demise, there ain't any lies in it.. much like how Himuro confessed to him. He was firm in his stand, his voice was clear and he was very manly. Those fierce eyes of him were unwavering. So that's what being hot to him?_

 _Later on, Haizaki handed his phone, "Here. I'll give you my address and number.. I want to get in touch with you, baby face."_

 _He noticed the disturbed taste that the polite guy was hiding, so he resumed in talking, "Look.. I know this is weird.. I-I'm also weirded out by this."_

 _"Arghh..," he scratched his head. This time, it's entirely different. He's not sweet talking with a girl. His Casanova skills won't be of use. Kuroko's a dude who's trying so hard in basketball. Yeah, hard. He, then, thought of something. "Can you, at least, give me a try? I-It's not like that I'm only curious between men doing it.. but, I.. uhh.. Shit."_

 _Out of decency and stripped with moral guidance, his lips serviced what really was on his mind, *crap.. dick move.*_

 _If that was a chicka babe, his fly in his pants would be open in any minute by now. He waited for other guy to speak, since he didn't know what to expect. He couldn't read what's on his mind._

 _"We can just start off as friends," Kuroko countered, unfazed. "Haizaki-kun."_

 _"Right.. Hahaha.. that's right! Friends..," albeit the save, he got disappointed with the measly term. "Friends are cool."_

 _After inputting, both their contact information in each of their respective mobile devices, Haizaki was about to leave when the other guy made another remark, "Sex only happens between lovers.. and we're not, Haizaki-kun."_

 _He forgot that one thing. They were both grown-up in their teens. He didn't really need to feed him with flowery words. Everyone's aware of that topic as you get on that age._

 _Alas. This baby face guy was getting more interesting as he interacted with him; him who was always bold and proud on what he said. Sparks fueled his head, violating him with a quick peck on his tasty cheeks, "We'll see about that."_

 _The inflicted teen watched the other guy leave, as no words came out next._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kuroko sighed, * _fairly attractive, huh?_ *

He touched the flesh where the guy planted his affection. In his mind, he contemplated the silent treatment that he made. Was it a good idea to let him do what he want? Maybe he should have turned him down already so that he wouldn't expect more. But still, he admired his guts on telling what he liked. It must be very hard on him, on suddenly, shipping unto the other side. A side that wasn't really that damaging to the society.

"Kagami-kun," he called his friend. He wasn't so sure if he should be outspoken by this, but he took the shot, nevertheless. "Do you think I'm hot?"

There seem to be no reaction coming from the red haired basketball idiot. His thoughts, to be exact, were preoccupied by his shameless move the other day. Because of what he did, Kagami couldn't bare to look at his partner, lest talk with him. He couldn't even make an excuse out of it. Knowing Kuroko, he doesn't like people who were dishonest.

He heard it right when he asked that unfiltered question. Kagami gulped, it's no use (in lying), * _does Kuroko knows what he's asking?_ *

"It's alright, Kagami-kun," the bluenette followed up. "You can tell the truth to me.. I just.. I just wanna know (where I stand)."

* _i-it wouldn't hurt, right?_ ,* was what he thought. It wouldn't be obvious that he's turned on by his charm. Well, that's if he didn't stutter, "K-K-Kuroko.."

Blank slated, Kuroko responded with his usual deadpan tone, "Yes, Kagami-kun?"

* _fvck_ ,* his heart started booming. Hearing his voice was a turn on.. it was Japanesely sweet. Not only that he's cracking, he was now having a hard time breathing, "K-Kuroko, y-y-y-you're.."

"Y-you are.. Kuroko," one world left, and it felt like he's pronouncing the word with the most difficult Kanji syllable. And no, he doesn't need any English-to-Japanese dictionary. It's also not about nailing the accent, but there's a tendency to misplace it with another word, e.g., love. That would be fuck up, no? At all cost, he mustn't say that word. * _Taiga, it's H-O-T, not L-O-V-E.._ ,* Kagami avoided biting his lips.

Next thing he knew, he wasn't saying another word. His lumped throat became as dry as the hopeless desert. Kuroko was still there, waiting patiently for an answer.

Sticky sweat began coming out of his body system, a sign that he's getting nervous again. He doesn't know why, but it suddenly get hot. He meant, WHY WAS HE LIKE THIS?

He was damn fine talking to him when they started hanging out. He could even touch him in any areas, carry him when he's tired or play with his soft blue tresses.. but now that he's aware of his feelings for him, everything went haywire. He couldn't control his voice from his surprising low presence. Believe him, he doesn't like shouting to a person, particularly, for someone that he cares. Contrary to that, he wanted to comfort the little guy, once in a while.. for doing a good job everyday, in his practice.

"Fine," he uttered. After the dramatic, long pause, that's everything he could muster to him. Rather than blowing his cover, Kagami put up his safety measures, "Y-You are fine, Kuroko."

* _ugh.. no reaction_ ,* a tiny droplet of sweat stayed in his right temple. Well, what would he expect? The cute guy wanted to hear a response from him, as in, a real response. It's just, how can you answer your newly developed love when asked like that? He only replied it in a way that his character could afford.

"BUT.."

Seeing to it that they're both unsettled, he didn't know why he reacted, * _eh? why did I.._ * Kuroko looked at him again in his eyes. Somewhere in the mood, he could vibe that he's expecting his answer to be altered.. tell him if he's really hot or not. Like, there are only two choices available for him. Why would he choose one that wasn't in it?

For now, Kagami had dug his own grave. Every Taiga cells inside his body offered a prayer to him, telling him that he will never be forgotten, as his memories will live on forever.

Numerous changes arise. His precipitation drastically improved, he could feel his arm pit getting lots of chemical sparks from his deodorant versus his own body liquid. Then, his face turned pale, pale as his partner's skin, but even more. His right leg jerked on its own, and he's only trying to ignore it. If he paid attention to any of them, swipe off his sweat or stop his twitching, he thought that things would only get awkward between them.

.

.

"We're stopping for a while in here!? If anyone of you wanted to go to the restroom, then be quick on it!?," located at the front row, their tomboy coach shouted. The guy beside him, paid no mind to her amazon behaviour. Hyuuga wouldn't be turned off, just because she was so loud. As a matter of fact, he really likes her voice. It has the same decibel as her mom does.

"You're fine Kuroko," this saved the Seirin Ace from his hot seat. He stood up right quickly, faking a laugh. He left his partner as if he was on a rush to take a pee.

As for the petite boy, he could be described as pouting in his straight face. Kuroko went back in his window seat, and watched the red haired guy, * _I don't get, Kagami-kun.._ *

It's still a mystery to him of how his looks would fare to the public. He had always thought that his face was only normal. Probably because he had been transparent most of the times. Maybe that's the reason why they won't notice him. He got low confidence in himself. No momma to tell him that he's stunning.

Drawn by his own thoughts, at the corner of his eyes, he saw someone waving at him. A yellow dude who's all so happy in his view.

He left a small smile as Kise was dragged inside their trip-sized car. He could see Aomine and Kasamatsu getting angry over his greeting.

The Generation of Miracles (plus his special friend and Momoi) informed him that they would still follow him on their next trip. That's right, the whole gang. Kise insisted himself that he had already healed up. He even said that Kurokocchi can stomp on his feet if he wants, but of course, he wouldn't harm his secret love. In the case of Midorima, they said that they would just fetched him after their team released them. And there he was, right beside their former captain.

Akashi told him that camping would be fun to experience, and their place was the perfect choice. He said that they wouldn't, like what they did on their first destination, show themselves and cause him any trouble. He reasoned out that they would still carry out their plan that Kasamatsu suggested (the reason why they were here), to keep him away from danger (for example, the Haizaki appearance). Kuroko would like to ask why they should stretch out their concern this far, yet, when he saw the eldest making some face, he decided to overlook the matter.

Though his musing, he asked himself, * _I really don't know why they're so nice with me.._ *

Kagami came back in his seat, clueless. His partner should be disappointed, right? He purposely blushed from the sight, * _Well, Kuroko's hot.. especially when he's smiling._ *

XXX

 ** _SFX: Multiple tap in the keyboard._**

Getting in touch with anyone isn't a distant problem anymore. Technology had made people across the globe be connected with one another. We could say that everyone in today's society had an access in internet.

Somewhere in Japan, there was a group created inside that virtual space. It was an association driven by the unconditional love for someone. And because of this resolve, just like their usual gathering, they tend to talk about him.

FirstFlame: Wow, DudeInDistress! You should have posted that video a long time ago! But I can feel you..

A little more, the guy has almost kissed his screen. He couldn't just contain _that_ excitement to see him in a different angle. It's just very close to his imagination.

FirstFlame: Isn't he the best, everyone!?

SempaiXKouhai: LOVE it.

Anonymous8678: Thanks for this DudeInDistress! I think I could die now.

FindingImouto: HahaHa. Me too. me too.

DudeInDistress: Eh!? Don't.

DudeInDistress: You'll miss a lot of things if.. if you die.

FirstFlame: HaHaHaha. It's a joke, DudeInDistress. It's a joke.

DudeInDistress: What if he don't?

DudeInDistress: What if?

DudeInDistress: You don't know..

SempaiXKouhai: You really are in distress, aren't you?

Anonymous8678: FirstFlame is right.. it's a joke. I won't do that, m'kay?

FindingImouto: HahaHa. Me too. me too.

Everyone in the chat box waited for a response. It's not like there's no more respect left in the virtual life. They kinda knew when something was off.

And so, two minutes passed..

DudeInDistress: Sorry. I just replied back to a friend who texted me.

DudeInDistress: Everything's cool now. I understand.

Anonymous8678: (Phew). What a relief.. I thought you're angry now.

DudeInDistress: Hahaha. Forget about it! Let's talk about something else.

SexyVanilla joined the conversation.

BluePedo joined the conversation.

SexyVanilla: Hello, DudeInDistress! I just watched the video that you shared.

FudanshiHere joined the conversation.

SexyVanilla: I don't know.. but how did you filmed it? Are you a friend of him? You got a good spot on where you're taking it.

Mickey_Cat21 joined the conversation.

32 more people joined the conversation.

SexyVanilla: Oh right. For the video, I went KYAAAAAAAAAA!

FirstFlame: Rule no. 4, SexyVanilla. Real life information sharing is restricted. We should respect one another as Kuroko's Fans.

SexyVanilla: EHHH? That's if he doesn't want to share it.

FirstFlame: There's that.. but please, be mindful.

SexyVanilla: Right. Right. I understand, LOL.

SexyVanilla: Come on. I'm a girl, and I don't mind if you are guy who fell for him. I mean, everyone in here loves him! We don't discriminate.

FirstFlame: (Sigh).

SempaiXKouhai: Go easy on him, SexyVanilla. He only joined two weeks ago.

SexyVanilla: But.. You guys want to know, right? FirstFlame, you're also his friend, if I'm not mistaken.

FirstFlame: Well, yeah. I was bragging about him back then, and Anonymous8678 just asked.

BluePedo: I like Kuroko.

FirstFlame: You can refuse to answer her question, DudeInDistress, if you don't wanna tell.

BluePedo: Did you guys know? I SUUUUUUUUPER LIKE Kuroko!

SempaiXKouhai: Right. We already know that BluePedo. So please stop flooding the conversation.

SempaiXKouhai: We know what you feel.

SorryIWasBorn joined the conversation.

Anonymous8678: If you didn't know, DudeInDistress, I was his senpai back then, in Teiko. Just to let you know.

Anonymous8678: I.. The third years and the freshmen had a thing for him.

BluePedo: Everyone likes Kuroko.. Hehehehe.

FudanshiHere: But we never had a chance because of the stupid Generation of Miracles.

FudanshiHere: They're like.. we are the one who's suited for him, so you weaklings should just fuck off!

DudeInDistress left the conversation.

FudanshiHere: I really hate their attitude. It ticks me hard.

FirstFlame: Calm down, FudanshiHere. We feel you.

SempaiXKouhai: Guys! Guys! DudeInDistress already logged out. I guess he's out for the day.

SexyVanilla: (Boo emoticon).

SempaiXKouhai: HahaHa. I think he's overwhelmed.

SexyVanilla: Next time, he'll confess.

Kousuke Wakamatsu joined the conversation.

SexyVanilla: Found you, Center no. 4.

Mickey_Cat21: Hey, I wanna know who's the guy next to him. He's another rival to beat.

Mickey_Cat21: I mean, look at him! He seems so close to our cupcake.. I'm envious!

BluePedo: He likes Kuroko. Same goes for me. I like Kuroko.

BenchWarmer joined the conversation.

FirstFlame: Does anybody know in here, who's that guy?

Anonymous8678: No idea. He's not wearing his school uniform, I wouldn't know.

Kousuke Wakamatsu: Do I know you, SexyVanilla?

FindingImouto: That's Yukio Kasamatsu. And he's my rival.

FirstFlame: Rival?

FindingImouto: Yep. Rival. He always win over me against Tetsu-bou.

SexyVanilla: Kousuke Wakamatsu, do you think I would not find you here? You tsundere.

FirstFlame: Tetsu-bou?

SorryIWasBorn: Kousuke Wakamatsu, senpai, you should change your user name. Don't use your real name.

SorryIWasBorn: I'm sorry I said that.

BluePedo: Don't be sorry. I understand. You like Kuroko, too.

BluePedo: WE LOVE KUROKO.

PhantomLover joined the conversation.

Amongst the group of users, the real DudeInDistress read the live chat in the right side of their site. He found it hard that a lot of people have already liked him. SempaiXKouhai was right, he was shocked.

It's not that he don't believe it, Kuroko was the looker himself. He's got that face of a prince, a hero. He just didn't expect these massive numbers fancying on his body. From straights, to bis, pansexuals, transgendered, there's also a self proclaimed pedophile in there. It kinda have gotten creepy. He's now wondering if they're abiding by the rules. He thought, they don't. No one could be that honest.

He sighed, staring at the name of their group, The Official Kuroko's Fans Club.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: BTS meets Akashi (round 2)

* * *

 **Future Clip:** _His boyfriend_

Tetsuya Kuroko. That's the name of my boyfriend.

He's right over there. See! He's one of the guys being carried by the tournament's winner, the rising team, Seirin High. They won over the defending champion of the Winter Cup for the past five years and the school who won most tournaments which is none other than, Rakuzan High. Which only means that Kuroko's team is the strongest high school basketball club in the whole Japan this year.

Hey! Where are you looking? It's not that stupid looking red haired guy. He's way too out of my league, and please, his eye brows are weird. The one with the baby blue hair and baby blue eyes, he's that guy. Very cute, isn't he? Kuroko smells really nice, like vanilla marshmallowey dry down. I used to smell him unconsciously when he stick himself to me.

Did'ja know? He's the peanut of my butter, water to my ocean, glaze on my donuts, spring in my step, twinkle in my eye, blue in my sky, cherry to my sundae, milk to my cookie, sweet in my dreams, beat of my heart, cheese to my macaroni, best to my friend, and last but most importantly, he's the love of my life. Oh. Sorry, I kinda get that in Pinterest, and I wanna say it. There's a lot o' words to describe him, but none could ever fit him perfectly.

It's a good thing that I came.. I really do.

I couldn't bare to watch him in our television, and couldn't cheer for him when the time comes that he lose hope. I have always believe in him, I know that he'll do great, as long as he put his heart into it. And I was not wrong. He proved it a lot of times, and I'm very happy for his achievements. I'm proud of him (as his boyfriend).

 _People started moving, some going home, some stayed for the awarding ceremony._ _The narrating guy remained in his seat._

Isn't he just sweet? He took revenge for me. He beat the crap out of the five handsome guys of the Generation of Miracles.

He did it for me. I know that.

Kuroko changed schools without them, so that he can knock some sense into them. I mean, I was serious playing against them, but what did they do? They treat it like a child's play.

Man. My heart was a total wreck that day. I can't even stand at the court anymore. It was like all the practice that we made were all for nothing. The excitement to play basketball with my boyfriend faded in the dark. I just.. lose hope. I do not know how to face Kuroko after it. I look pathetic.

I don't want him to see me in that state. He'll be sad. I don't want him to be sad, you know? He deserved to be happy.

 _The uncontrollable emotion took over._

Crap.. I'm crying. After all these years, he still remembers me. After leaving him with no notice, I never thought that he'll make that face. He was so happy to see me.. God.

 _It seems like the hype had died down. Players from each other team, arranged themselves._

I need to get close. I know he's waiting for me.

 _It's been a long time. They had this promise that they'll meet each other again, and play basketball together. He broke the second thing, but there's something he didn't said, back then._

Kuroko, I love you. I didn't get to say this because I'm going to leave.. but this time, I'm going to tell you. I don't care if you're a dude or what, I know for myself that I loved you. I just know it.

 _He moved closer, and closer to the court, with only one thing in mind._

You're going to be my boyfriend, Kuroko. If not, I could die.

 **End of Future Clip.**

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from the current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Chapter Details:**

1\. First title of next arc, Reversed Autumn, is simple and the previous chapter's title had that word already. Don't like it, even if it has a meaning.

2\. Kuroko was suppose to sleep with them (the Generation of Miracles, plus Momoi and Kasamatsu) on first draft.

3\. Secret summer activities like test of courage (in the cave), festival in the city, rare firefly sighting, and fishing competition were also an idea in this arc, but will be shelved on some time.

4\. Kiyoshi and Aida's secret lecture. What did Aida say to Kiyoshi when she found out that he had a thing for Kuroko? Haha, I remember Aida showing up in Free! Iwatobi Swim Club as a judge for the muscles-something-competition with Gou (the girl).

5\. Omake: Blinded Affection (Kagami x Kuroko) was fitted inside the chapter.

6\. Cut the end lines of Future Clip. There was suppose to be a scene in there.

* * *

 **A/N:** Heya!? Been so long again. Well, yeah. A lot's going on, and it's never been easy. Heh. Anxiety aside, my mind is giggling for a Kaito x Nagai and Nakano x Nagai pairing. Yaoi fantasy's flaunting my cheeks every time I watch of what's coming next in Ajin (2nd season). Oh, I watched the teasers of the Kuroko no Basuke: Last Game. I'm excited but kinda sad altogether. I don't know, I wished there were more. And right, there's Poco's Udon World, wherein, I'm coupling Souta to either Nakajima (who's waiting for him to come back for a long time) or Hiroshi (who he praised despite his unique taste). ALSO! Natsume Yuujinchou came back.. ugh. My heart was not ready for it. The stories were heart warming as always, and my eyes were puffy all the time. Partners? Err, Natsume x Natori, a master and apprentice story maybe. For Days anime, well, I only want Tsukushi and Mizuki to get together. Then, there's All out. Bodies are buffed, I love that but the faces, I dunno.. unique? Sumiaki x Gion is a complete No-no, and I don't have any pairings yet. Let's see.. 3-Gatsu no Lion! At first glance, I thought I'm gonna drop it but with a pairing in mind (Takahashi x Kiriyama), gah, my mind just fueled up. In addition to the list, I watched the Nanbaka anime, and I must say, Jyugo admitting liking men, played a trick in my mind. Because of it, I imagined him with either Rock, Tsukumo or Hajime. And then.. and then, Yuri on Ice.. I mean, fvck! It's like a total kill, the butts, the nipples (they're pink), the drunken be my coach ED, ugh.. I died. We were born to ship ViktYuri! HaHa. Davai! Davai! Last but not the least, Hai Kyuu: Season 3. Nothing to report, actually. Haven't watched it, and saving it for a marathon. Though, I think I have a taste for Hinata x Oikawa or Hinata x Ushijima. For runners-up, I like Sawamura x Kuroo, Bokuto x Kuroo, and Nishinoya x Tanaka. Surprise? Haha.

Oh God, I kept on babbling about Anime, or should I say my BL day-dreaming. Gome ne~. I, sort of, wanted to tell them.

And... there we go. I know some of them are rather disappointing (the back stories), but hey, at least you guys know the foundation. Dog Days arc is about bringing back the memories of Summer; the collaboration of the past with the present. There are still secrets left, the progress will be shifted and many surprises coming along (e.g.: Kuroko's class choice for Seirin's foundation day, Kuroko's real family situation, Kise's personal vendetta against Kasamatsu, and Kuroko's fourth date, in which, his first date was with Momoi, second with Kise and Hayakawa and third with Himuro; Akashi's personal summons are not counted since it's called a hang out, as well as with Aomine and Kasamatsu). Guess who's the fourth?

[Spoil: No extra chapter for Dog Days arc. I wanted to but I think ya'll think that it's a filler.. hmph.]

[Extra Spoil: FindingImouto is Yamada Kirio. He'll become active again for the coming chapters. Haha. The others, welp, that's a big, big secret!]

The profile picture has been changed (though, I don't why the previous picture keeps coming back from time-to-time on my end), but that's no reason to alter the theme. The picture was too cute to resist so I just wanna share it to my readers. It perfectly portrayed the scene when Kasamatsu was crying when they lost. Teehee! Wait for the others, 'cause I know you'll love them too, I just know it.

Like. Follow. Review. And spread the LOVE (damn it)! Guys/gals, you know the drill. The next chapter might be sooner than you least expect. Hehe. See you again!


	29. Point 26

**A/N:** It's about time we close this arc. New participants arrived, so let's see what's their course of action through the series. Before I get to rant about that lack of time that I had IRL (in real life), kindly proceed on reading the next chapter. I didn't really expect that time would fly so fast in me, once I realized it, the paper on the calendar had flipped its page on the month of my birth, February. Le sigh. Anyways, let's move on guys, and get on with it. This chapter will shift greatly, and let me remind you to be prepared for the next twist of lemons. Teehee.

 _Warning: Information overload._

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Theory of Evolution

"Hot..," he whispered (very low). Kuroko stared there in oblivion, as the light frames of his laptop flickered. Mirrored on the screen, visibly occupying the most part of it, was a valiant figure.

It was a man brimming with so much coolness, an honest and responsible guy who doesn't back up with his own ideals, and a good-looking teen, if he may add.

Just a thought of it, make him swallowed. Contrast to his inner dilemma, he instilled a face resembling an unperturbed owl.

Kuroko waited. He remained calm from the deafening pause that was drawn between them. He only went back to his normal breathing when his friend continued his focus in their current activity. He snatched a glance, and hoped that he didn't pick up what he said. Aside from acquiring mixed feelings from their shoulders getting close at each other, he opted to treasure this great moment. It may be the only time that they get together in their summer break. 'Cause after this day, they'll get back to their normal school routine.

You know, it's still quite different if they're just the two of them.

"What was that, Tets-kun," the raven haired captain uttered, switching his face to the right. Unbeknownst to the teal haired guy, the sensation he's feeling was mutual. He didn't want to get all flustered when he said that it was hot. Heck, he didn't want to be apart from their closeness. During the past few days, it had been nothing but exhausting, mind-sapping, from keeping watch to his so-called friends. Heck, it was so tiring, he could sleep a whole month without waking up.

The most annoying, the most troublesome, his kouhai, Kise earned that top spot in the list. Like, does he really need to spell it out to his smug face? He's frickin' injured! The doctor told him to stay in the hospital and recover for a month. NOW, WHY, IN THE HELL, WOULD HE SHOW UP IN THERE? They already had an agreement, right? He'll keep watch to his Kurokocchi, while he'd take a god damn rest, and they'll be fine. But, no! The stupid blonde just cried out, and asked Kuroko if he can stay. Kise snuggled his special friend, enjoying the hell of it, until Kuroko gave out from his persistent plea.

He gave him one condition that he shouldn't show his face to the Seirin team since it will only cause trouble.

To everyone's amusement, he already broke the promise right after the agreement, and sneaked in to their practice, taking a peek. Kagami saw him, but when Kuroko jabbed him in his gut, Aomine grabbed his thick-headed teammate back to their own place. Subsequently, Kuroko told his partner that he didn't see any loud Kise in the vicinity. He must be imagining, he said. Good thing that the red haired basketball idiot wasn't that bright in the head.

Kise's never ending advances ne'er failed him to react violently, * _sorry, Tets-kun.. I can't stop myself from beating him up._ *

He gave his sorry, and he said that he'd never do it again. It's just that, he can't control himself when he knew that Kurokocchi was just around the corner. Watching him close make him feel relaxed.

Next in line was Aomine who'd been giving him mean look all the time (not again). Sometimes Kasamatsu wanna ask if that's the only face he could make, grumpy and angry to the world, but alright, he'll keep that to himself. He doesn't feel like talking to him, either way.

They conversed one time but that's only because the other guy initiated it. He asked him if it was Tetsu who he'd been calling every night. Kasamatsu said yes, and Aomine queried on what were the things they talk to. Giving him a suspected look, he told him that it was about anything that comes into their mind, especially the things they've done for the day. After what he said, Aomine went back to his slump, but kept on looking at him, * _is he.. for real? Aomine is..pffft._ *

Now that he thought about it, Kuroko said that they'd used to call on their phones, before they go to sleep.

Then, there's the messy snack-lovin' giant, Murasakibara.

He'll constantly nagged about his lingering salts in the floor, whether it's by purpose or not. What's infuriating was that, he didn't follow what he's saying. Only when the hetero-chromatic-eyed midget told him to pick up, he'll clean it right away. Didn't he know what seniority means? Just because he had the body to crush his enemies, or the strength to intimidate anyone, doesn't mean he can get away with it. Kasamatsu kept his stance, elevating his voice higher, and packing it with reasonable statements. It, sure, did the trick but time can only tell when he'll run out of decibels.

Just when he thought that the sole girl in the group was the sane of them all, and he doesn't know if it was by timing, but every time he looked at her, she'll always faint from her position without even a care if her head would hit the floor. Well, it's not what others would think, that it's because of him. Momoi was dead-over-heels to his special friend. A wipe in his face, a slow panting of recovery, passing the ball to his teammate, or the worst, slipping an innocent smile, the pink haired girl had no other choice but to spurt out blood, and die a numerous time. He could only give her the space that she need for her quick recuperation.

Midorima? Yeah, he's weird. That dude wore bunny ears on one of their surveillance day, and he didn't mind what his friends would think about it. More or less, they'll ignore his stupid hobby. Out of human consideration, and it's not that he really cared or what, Kasamatsu asked him if he's alright with what he's doing to himself. The green haired megane replied that it was Oha-Asa's advice so he shouldn't break it if he didn't want bad day to come. Okay was the only word he could give to him, * _God, he's hopeless._ *

The last one, Akashi, the very meaning of dangerous, and the cockiest of them all, and had him go extremely cautious. Any movement he do, from his malicious stare, playful smirk, or just by playing his deadly hush treatment, the brat gave off some air that he's up to something not good.. as in, real bad. One time, he commanded him not to call his special friend with his first name. Kasamatsu refused it, and he waited if he got something inside his sleeve. Surprised took o'er his conscience, as the cheeky teen went off on his own, seemingly (only) giving him a warning. Then, the next day, Akashi confronted him again, and told him that he'll regret calling his name like that someday, * _so much with the threat.. heh._ *

It's still a wonder to Kasamatsu, how Kuroko handled them very well. Three whole years, and he's still functional as his polite and cute friend. If it was him, he would have already broken the news, and told them their stinking behaviors. Wait. Did he just say (in his mind), that his friend was CUTE?! A flush of eerie pink glowed in his cheeks.

Kuroko directed his gaze into him, blinking for a second.

It's not like quietude hasn't been common to them, and honestly, it doesn't invite awkwardness between them, but there's this sense of content that they feel when they're together. Though, this time, he's picking up another vibration on this. He couldn't answer the other guy immediately so he stayed shut.. he stayed shut while the man of his dreams was staring at him, the whole time. Okay, that does make the tension rise. He could see at the very corner of his eyes, that his special friend was inside his thoughts about him.. or maybe something else, or someone else, he doesn't know.

Just a while ago, they were watching their recorded summer practice. Both of them were serious giving inputs on their play. They were lively on their discussion, Kasamatsu even made jokes on why Izuki sometimes stopped on his tracks, since he had an idea that he's in the middle of making a pun. Oh, he was right when Kuroko acknowledge what he said. They really like this moment, hearing their voice blend each other's opinion. It was as if, it has been a long time since they've been like this. They were both thirsty of each other's attention, and it's nice.

Kuroko wouldn't forget that he liked this person beside him. That is why when he got conscious, and notice his physical appearance, being the honest him, he whispered through the air that it's hot. The inappropriate word still struck into his mind. He meant that if someone would describe someone as that adjective, this guy next to him should be applaud as one.

"I...," he opened his mouth, but he couldn't continue another word. Should he tell Kasamatsu that he's been fancying him, for some time now? Let's say, they're the only people inside his house. Nigou, well, it's a long story, and his father (left already for work) weren't there to disturb them. It may sound unnatural but nobody pays a visit at the Kuroko household. Maybe because the older people weren't always around, and the only young 'un attends school.

Anyways, it seems like favours were visibly presented for him _—a once-in-a-lifetime chance._

He cleared his throat to the thought. Kuroko might not get this opportunity in the coming days. Maybe he can reason out the season's temperature for being unreasonable, for setting up the mood, and see how it goes.

He shook. No, he can't. As his friend, he should live up to his expectations.

The teal haired guy decided last time, that he'll reveal his feelings, but not to each one of them. Cause if he does that, it would only appear that he's some kind of indecisive in his courtship. Like what's stated in a book, or let's just say it's common, only one person is suited for one person, the better half, they called. At most, he'll confessed when he knew who's the one for him.

Then again, what if Kasamatsu was this renowned destiny that everybody wanted in their limited mortal life? After summer break ends, there's preliminaries for Winter Cup, the actual competition comes next, and that's it. He might not be seeing him anymore since he'd be concentrating on his preparation for College while he'd be busy for the Spring invitation (if they'd be qualified). There wouldn't be any definite time when they'll be together again. He would certainly regret if he didn't say a word, the agony.

Kuroko doesn't want to repeat the same mistake he had back then, with Ogiwara. Would he let his feelings fade along with the cold passing of time?

NO. That's not right. His feelings weren't stupid, they're real. He knows that.

He knew, all too well, what's inside him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kasamatsu, on the other hand, stayed static, unmoving to where his face left off.

His special friend stared back at him, and he couldn't just avert his gaze away from him. It would be disrespectful, he thought.

The last time he did that (of being insensitive) was when they were sleeping together, and he ask him to make a distance from their entanglement. When it was him, who requested the spooning, in his less-awake consciousness. His action resulted for his friend to feel discomfort, and he didn't mean that. God, he was truly sorry for it. He wouldn't forgive himself if they couldn't talk like this again.

Well, back to his predicament, it's not safe to say that he could keep up his moral mind. Kuroko's about to say something, and he felt like it's something heavy.

The passing specialist was making a face which wasn't good for his view. Err, no. That wasn't it. He's not pertaining to his physical appearance because, how do he explain it. Guys don't usually call the same sex as cute, they're somewhat offensive. It's practically telling him that a descriptor suited for him befits a little boy, and not as a growing teenage male. Okay, guys can't be cute, girls (or maybe puppies) are.

Everything's a jumble in his head. With everyone (the Generation of Miracles, Kagami, Kiyoshi, and his younger brother, Jirou) who had taken a liking to his friend, he doesn't know now how to think straight. Did he get infected or what? Yeah, he pronounced back then that he's cute _—the way he smiled, specifically_. But upon close inspection, and known the factor that guys had the hots for him, he couldn't decipher his uptake with everything.

Though, he'll admit that Kuroko's cute. The guy's getting cuter and cuter, as they get closer. His interactions with him, said so. He admired his strength, despite what happened to him.

He admired him.. there's nothing more to that, right? They're friends. Period.

Eventually, his mind snapped. "Yukio-senpai," the other uttered, his eyes wore serious.

 ** _SFX: DOKI! DOKI!_**

* _E-Eh?_ ,* he nuzzled. His not-so-flat tone took him down by surprise, though figuratively. Those involuntary muscles just pumped blood, and his heart suddenly raced. Kasamatsu, ignored the fleeting moment, firming himself, "Tets-kun.."

Seriously, it's just a shock. How many seconds were that before he said another word? Two or three minutes, probably. His reaction was normal, yeah, he convinced his self.

He swallowed a whole lots, as tension in his body arise. Is Tets-kun's face getting closer, or maybe it's just his imagination? For no apparent reason, he couldn't turn his face away. Kasamatsu fixated his gaze to the seemingly captivating stare from his friend. The intensity, it unsettled him, surprised him. Those blue, blue eyes, icy blue, looking back at him as if he could warm them up. They're pretty powerful, you know, those eyes, pretty beautiful, too. * _Shit.._ *

* _T-there must be something on my face?_ *, he tried thinking of escapism. The scene felt like they're gonna enact something that they shouldn't do.

And so, this self-defense mechanism of his, took over. He shut down his eyes from what's going to happen.

.

.

His body became shaky, tingling, but he stayed put, not until...

"GOOD MORNING, Kuroko-kun!," loud, lively, his voice shrieked through out the room. " _Gooood_ morning, Yukio- _san_.."

The two, quickly went back to their normal veneer. Kuroko was the first to react, and greeted him back, like nothing had ever transpired, "Yamada-san.. good morning."

"Osu~! (hello)," hands resting on his hips, the purple headed second year acknowledged him, in a very positive manner. He beamed a shiny smile to them, and resumed on his mouth, "I didn't see Kuroko-san..," he surveyed, "or Nigou around.. where are they?"

Without a care in the world, "Oh right.. I invited myself in since no one was answering," he said.

"Papa left earlier.. he already get back to work," the small bluenette responded. "As for Nigou, my coach borrowed him.. it's a long story, but he'll be rotated between our team, except Kagami-kun, that is.. and also, he became the mascot of our club."

Yamada motioned a very energetic nod. He looked at the eldest guy in the group, as he noticed him not partaking in the conversation, "Hey, Yukio-san.. something wrong with you? Your face is all red.. Haha."

"Don't tell me..," he gasped, mouth all-opened. "Did you miss me?! I-I know that it's been less than a month that I have not seen the both of you, but sorry.. you're not my type.. Yeah.. sorry."

Kuroko followed up right quickly, seeing his friend, ready to blow up, "You got turned down, Yukio-senpai."

'Watch your mouth,' was their first argument on him, or else he'll extend himself with trouble. Kasamatsu can, quite clearly, remember this phrase which came directly from his special friend. He grabbed those purple tresses of his, gripping it with ten folds of strength, "Heh.. You think that I like you, Yamada? Aren't we a little cocky brat?!"

"I-ta-ta-ta-ta~! (O-o-o-o-ouch!)," pain seared through his skull. Although, he was the captain of the karate club, he couldn't avoid his swift seize, knowing that his lovely crush was beside him, only centimeters apart. "I give up! I give up!"

The jet black haired point guard, at some point, release the sorry second year student. "Yukio-senpai, kowai~. (scary)," Kuroko commented.

Kasamatsu picked up the joke, he knew to it that he wouldn't be terrified with him. He sensed the hilarity in that low pitch. He wanted to chuckle, but he insisted on playing along the lines, "What's that?! Don't tell me Tets-kun.. you like this maggot?"

There was it. Tilting his head, unaware that he's adorkably cute, Kuroko panned a straight hook in his answer, "If Yamada-san lessen his rudeness, maybe, yes.. but since he hasn't changed, then, my answer is no."

Wilted. White as his white school uniform, yeah, he's still wearing his campus outfit even on leisure time, Kirio Yamada who never runs out of oomph, he finally hit the intense pain of reality. The notion of his knees on giving up in life was worse than he could ever experience. It was worse than failing his tests countless of times, harsher than the moment his younger sister left the house, or harder than understanding the manuals of the new gadgets. He dropped, literally, right after.

xXx

The morning light was still fresh, warm and had a lower content of white light mixed in. Somehow, it surpassed the blinds that should've provided the room with complete darkness. This wake the consciousness of the chestnut-topped male, groggily fluttering his worn-out vision. Beside him, greeting his millennial soul, was his slim-fit phone, which was the very reason why he stayed up all night. He opened it, and stared through the pack of words from where he left off, fonts were beautifully aligned and the background hinted the ethereal place, heaven.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Terms and Conditions

Before you proceed to sign up, here are some Terms & Conditions to joining the Kuroko Crusade.

Please read through carefully.

1\. GENERAL

1.1 As a Disciple (or simply, Tetsuya Kuroko's faithful admirers), it is expected to love and support him wholeheartedly.

1.2 Tetsuya Kuroko and the Higher Chamber will not be held liable for any personal disputes, loss and/or damage of personal belongings while participating in any events and/or gatherings.

1.3 Tetsuya Kuroko shall not be accounted for any displeasure and monetary matters pertaining and associated to the Kuroko Crusade.

1.4 If any member is found to have violated the rules and T&C, Tetsuya Kuroko and/or the Higher Chamber member(s) is/are authorized to dismissed any member from the club without any prior notification.

1.5 Fellow Disciples and/or the Higher Chamber(s) has/have the final decisions and members should respect all decision(s) made.

2\. MEMBERSHIP

2.1 No Membership fee.

2.2 An encrypted notification will be sent to a potential Disciple.

2.3 All members are entitled to all privileges, private events and gatherings, subjected to availability.

3\. MERCHANDISE

3.1 All member can only purchase ONE Kuroko Crusade Daisuki (LOVE) Shirt, ONE Kuroko Crusade Lanyard and ONE Kuroko Crusade Wristband.

3.2 All payment made for Kuroko Crusade Daisuki (LOVE) shirt and Kuroko Crusade Lanyard is not exchangeable and non-refundable when member terminates his/her membership with the Kuroko Crusade.

3.3 Kuroko Crusade Wristband is to be worn at all basketball events of Kuroko Crusade, unless otherwise stated.

3.4 Re-sale of any Kuroko Crusade's merchandises is strictly not allowed.

4\. GALLERY

4.1 All members are able to view the collection gathered by fellow Disciples.

4.2 All members are entitled to submit digital content as long as you owned it (unless you have permission).

4.3 No Nudity. No questions asked.

5\. PRIVACY

5.1 In respect to Tetsuya Kuroko and the Kuroko Crusade, members are NOT allowed to DISCLOSED any private/ personal information regarding Tetsuya Kuroko and the Fanclub. This is inclusive of personal information, latest news, updates of private events and etc.

5.2 Any form of harassing, disturbance, stalking and threatening will not be tolerated in the Fanclub.

5.3 All personal information submitted to the Kuroko Crusade will be kept confidential. All members' particulars will NOT be revealed to third party, unless permission granted.

6\. AGREEMENT

6.1 By joining the Official Kuruko Fans Club, I agree to adhere to all Terms and Conditions and Rules set by the Higher Chamber (founders), and its fellow Disciples of the Official Kuroko Fans Club (or the Kuroko Crusade).

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He groaned. The pain wasn't due to any exterior damage, he didn't even get out of his house, where the hell would he get a scratch? The reason behind his awful, sour reaction was due to the fact that every line stated were too good to be true. Funny thing is, he had read the entire script for the 38th, no, the 39th time today. He even bought all the merchandises that were available in their stock. He preferred the wristband the most since it was similar to the small strap that Kuroko was wearing. It felt like he made a promise to him, and that they will stay together, and stronger for the next coming years.

He could only dream though. Feeling unsatisfied, he closed the Terms and Conditions view, redirecting him to the home page. The color, style and the interface pretty looked neat, it was well-made, whoever created it. There's a blinking font on the right navigation pane which can't be ignored by anyone in the crusade.

** GOLDEN RULES **

1\. Fellow Disciples are to conduct themselves in a lawful and respectful manner when they get to see Kuroko Tetsuya. Everybody in this group is liable for his safety which is the most important.

2\. Stalking Tetsuya Kuroko is not allowed. We repeat. NO STALKING! His privacy is at utmost care. Any member caught will be punished by the group.

3\. If, by any chance, someone is stalking our idol, and he/she is not a member of the Kuroko Crusade, kindly report them. An online trial will commence, and exact proper jurisdiction.

4\. Respect each other. Real life information sharing between members is restricted, as much as possible.

5\. Do not provide any viable data to the renowned Generation of Miracles. Avoid them at all cost.

6\. Fellow Disciples are expected to attend any emergency meeting.

** END OF GOLDEN RULES **

The Upper Chamber seemed to be re-mindful, he thought. In this fresh morning breeze, their chatbox should be lively (as hell) by now, telling each other that it was another good morning that they were alive and humour him, he also did what they brag about each other _—daydream about him/her and Kuroko living happily ever after_. He'd imagine that he'd be greeted by his half-naked boyfriend in a kitty printed apron, "Mitsu-kun, dear, welcome back.. Dinner's ready.. I've also prepared the bath for you.. so what would you like to do first, do you want to eat now or take a bath first?.. or do you want something other than those two?

"Your eyes tells me otherwise.. does that mean, you want me instead? M-I-T-S-U-kun."

* _Damn_ ,* he muttered, face shaded with popping cherries. To his dismay, he mistakenly clicked another tab in the site, which was the FAQ section.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Frequently Asked Questions:

1\. I can't access the site anymore while my friend is not, why is that?

Answer: Either you are dismissed by the Higher Chamber or Seijuro Akashi recently hacked our page again. Kindly wait for further notice when the site gone fishing.

2\. I am a legitimate friend of Tetsuya Kuroko, does that count as stalking?

Answer: No. You are respected by fellow disciples, not unless you harbor any bad intentions on him, or if you violate any rules.

3\. I want to contirbute to the merchandises, where or who can I ask about it?

Answer: The live chat is the fun place to discuss that or you can submit your electronic message to our page.

4\. Help me. I fell hard in love for him, what do I do?

Answer: You are blessed, our fellow Disciple. You don't need to fear, everyone in here feels you.

5\. I am an acquaintance of the Generation of Miracles, and I really hate them. As an official Disciple, is it alright if I act on my own and beat the crap out of them?

Answer: Follow your heart.. just don't mention this existence, and you'll be fine. If you ever need help, we (the whole group) will talk about that in another meeting.

6\. Can I make a move on Tetsuya Kuroko?

Answer: Dear, we are not your mother, nor you father. We will support you in any way we can. Take heed though, many had attempt but the Generation of Miracles already cock blocked any suitors getting close to him, especially that Seijuro Akashi. We respect anyone who our Kuroko had chosen as his partner, and we only wished the best for him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _ **SFX: Thud.**_

Rolling over wasn't a good idea. He forgot that he was already at the edge of his messy single-bed. For the third time around, and instead of yawning, he again, let out another sigh.

If only he had the guts to tell him his feelings, then he wouldn't have this conscience-stricken mindset.

Flashback.

 _"De-dear," a child in his youthful eighth year, yelped. The supposed word wasn't pertaining to someone as close to beloved, and it was far from the imprinted letters on the book. Only one letter was mistaken in his pronunciation, instead of the figure 'R,' it should be the pero-pero (licky-licky), 'L.' The right term was 'deal,' as in agreement._

 _His Peruvian brown orbs widened, as he realized that he got it wrong again. It was, how much did he count, err, he couldn't even count the number of times he failed articulating between these two difficult characters._

 _WHY? He wanted to ask that to himself. He may be a little slow on the head department, but he can still spell those words, i.e. Mississippi, without even stuttering. Not that he's very proud of it._

 _Suddenly.._

 _"He-hey, slow it down babe," coming from the other room, the voice ranged similarly to a well-aged male teenager. He breathed hard, trying to inhale the needed oxygen he lost. "Mitsuhiro's going to hear."_

 _A creaking sound was produced as the other person approached the regaining teen. His eyes were hinting sexual desire. "I missed you, Ka-cchan.. I can't help it."_

 _Ka-cchan, better known as Katsurou, played a smirk in his biting lips. Finding nothing to say against it, he pulled in his partner, and dived in for another lip locking battle. They ventured into their own apathetic world, having no business in the current reality. They moaned. Screamed. Cried. Giggled. The two reached orgasm, both satisfied with their heated bodies._

 _"I love you, Satoshi.."_

 _The kid who shouldn't be hearing those sentences in his age, stopped minutes ago from his half-focused review. Mitsuhiro Hayakawa got a tense in his body. He tried saying the earlier word, "Dear.. de-dear.. dee..," but he couldn't really make it right._

 _He got a hard-on.. who wouldn't be? A live sex show beside your very own room would tempt anyone, especially when the wall between them were not that thick (or durable) to begin with. Though, he doesn't really know what's happening._

 _It was during these times, when their parents were out, these two would perform their love together. They'll go corybantic, on a frenzy, as if it has been long time that they haven't touch each other. It's fine, perfectly fine if they were normal couple, that is. The catch is, they're both guys, both prepossesing, attractive._

 _Moments after, the door to Mistuhiro's room opened. His half-naked (older) brother, Katsurou, move towards him, he didn't even care if he was studying or not. The hell if he was, since he doesn't make any progress or whatsoever. He could hear him stammer his words the whole time. Without batting an eye, and having no time to lose, he whispered very close to his innocent ears, "Don't tell Mom.. or Dad."_

 _"You're in deep shit, if they found out, I tell you."_

 _He cocked his head, like he could ever go against him. In his family, Katsurou was praised. Unlike him, he was doing very good in academics, a top-notcher in their campus ranking. Not only that, he's popular with the girls in his school, since he was striking hot in his looks, and in his height. He was a basketball player. And it doesn't stop there. He's the school council president, an environmentalist, a vocalist, and a bass guitarist. He's extremely sociable. Anyone who would talk with him would have a nice chat. He's also pretty well-known in their neighborhood. All in all, his brother was somewhat perfect in his eyes, a hero, Mitsuhiro would call him that._

 _Actually, this wasn't the first time, he'd been hearing those noises beside his room. Most of the times, he was studying the Kanji signs when it happened._

 _His door slammed, as Katsurou left him with some alone time._

 _Mitsuhiro drew out a blank stare. The only person who could side with him, the one he admired so much, just put the harsh tone. It made him feel.. sad. Nobody had the gall to join his side. Their mother and father weren't there to console him, instead he'd be scolded non-stop, just because the next child they have doesn't meet their standards. They wouldn't bother help him with his studies, since they were busy spreading the word that his older brother was great._

 _._

 _._

 _"For the love of—!," the middle-aged man screeched. "it's fear.. F-E-A-R.. and not Feal! How can't you even get it right?!"_

 _"I'm soll( **rr** )y," he apologized, loudly. He put every heart into it, fearing for his belittled existence._

 _His teacher must have reached his limit of patience, not that he didn't expect, "Ugh.. You know what, sit down! Momoka read the next sentence."_

 _Snicker (not the addicting chocolate), filled up the room. To everyone's perception, he was a funny guy with a funny habit. Little did they know, flashes of mewls, or weird sounds occupied his mind, every time he encountered the silly L's and R's. He didn't know that he was greatly affected by his brother's affair. Sometimes, he could even hear them late at night. Those rough manly voices, banging rackets in the wall, and some sweet lines from the movies, conquered his imagination._

 _Time swiftly passed, he had no choice but to kept it to himself._

 _It was during his Middle School years when he found out that what his brother and his friend were doing, was none other than, sex. He can confirm it since he, in his overly intrigued mind, watched one of their love making session. He peeped. There was this one time when they left their door open. They must have been accustomed to their speechless audience._

 _And there he witnessed his brother, riding proud atop his male friend. Lust completely overwhelmed the vision of the couple. It was shocking. He couldn't see the respected brother that he knew during that time. Katsurou was like a different person, he resembled a caged lion that managed to escape, and be freed from captivity. He went wild, craved for the real Simba experience. For once, he pictured him that he was having the fun of his life. He looked.. happy._

 _ **HAPPINESS**. Mitsuhiro wanted that. Will he ever find it? Or will he be forever like this?_

 _He was wishing for it when that thing happened._

 _._

 _._

 _"Katsurou! What the hell are you thinking!," anger, boiling in so much rage, their father, for the first time in the household, raised his voice to their favorite son. Once he opened the door to their humble abode, after a hard day practice in basketball, he watched one of the most unforgettable moment in his life. A day in which, it wasn't him who was berated. His father continued, reaching the neckline of his brother's shirt, "Do you have any fucking idea what you did?! Hah!?"_

 _"Answer me! I want an explanation out of this!? What is this picture on my hand!? Why are you kissing your best friend, Satoshi!?"_

 _The eldest son took the wrong way, overlooking the matter in hand, he turned his head away from the piercing gaze. "You aren't exactly gay, right? You wouldn't do that. Right? I mean.. Tell me, this is just... photo-shopped, right?"_

 _Their mother wasn't helping, at the very least. She got her brows furrowed, supporting the old man in the house, "Right?"_

 _Mitsuhiro, somehow, felt disgusted. Not to the fact that his brother wasn't the normal type, but, why was it so bad, why was it so wrong being homosexual? It's not like he's possessed by any demons, or harming anyone. Definitely, he's not planning to destroy our Mother Earth. His brother wasn't evil. Is it because the Bible had a negative entry on it, and we should follow it like they're not hateful, and believer of their words were saints and patrons, they're the good people._

 _Katsurou, despite giving him the cold shoulders after getting a boyfriend, he had been a kind brother to him. During his childhood days, whenever he was bullied, Katsurou-oniichan would always be there to save him. There was this one time when an older man, probably the same age of his brother, tried picking him up. He got beaten up, but his brother took revenge on him, and told them that he shouldn't be involved by his affairs, or else he'll ne'er gonna forgive them._

 _"Come on, cough it up, Katsurou.. I'll believe in you if you just said yes," said the grumpy old dad._

 _That's it. Mitsuhiro couldn't take it anymore. Like, where's the return of favor for his achievements? Just because he fancied men doesn't mean, he'll be less of a moral human. For sure, they haven't seen him smile carelessly. They didn't know what really makes him happy. The least thing they should do, was to accept him, of who he was as a person. Is it because it's good for him to be straight? Screw that! Katsurou had a life on his own, and for all they know, he was doing great._

 _He was about to stand up for him, when his big brother, finally, opened his forbidden mouth, "I love him, Dad.. I love Satoshi with all my life."_

 _Mitsuhiro heart stopped. It felt like a humongous weight was lifted, which was previously attached to his vulnerable shoulders through the years. This might end his worry about the future of his hero._

 _All the time, he wanted to suggest it to his brother, to tell his real emotions to their parents, but he couldn't. He might not understand what he's saying._

 _At long last, "You disappoint me, Katsurou," head swaying in the direction of bitter-rotten rejection, his father released his grip unto him. The voice he emanated, sounded like he lost the entire hope for him, "I raised you to be a good kid, and this is how you're going to repay us?"_

 _Their father cracked. "I—.. don't worry. We're going to solve this," his hands were trembling, unable to comprehend the revelation. "I'm going to talk his parents and tell that Satoshi to stay away from you.. H-he's the problem, not you."_

 _"You—.. you're not gay, Katsurou, alright? Satoshi's the bad kid.. You're just being manipulated..," he mumbled. The old man refused every last bit of it, "that's right.. you're still normal, right hon?"_

 _Mommy Hayakawa, without a single doubt, she nodded, in full aid. Because of this, Katsurou also made a breakdown. Every warmth in his eyes vanished. He lowered his head, and whispered his parting words, "Are you guys for real?"_

 _Nobody reacted after it. Everyone inside the household moved in silence as they went to their own course of action._

 _._

 _._

 _"Mi-cchan, is that yours?," soft, sweet voice called him. It was Momoka, his childhood crush. She was the campus sweetheart, the cutest in their class room, in his generation. Unluckily for him, she was already taken, or should we say, she's dating different guys every week. Although, he had given up on her, he couldn't stop being charmed by her. He recovered the said item, and wondered, *a paper? This wasn't here before.*_

 _He opened it, not having a single clue._

 _[To Mitsu, my little brother]_

 _[If you're reading this right now, I bet you're already in school. Heh, you don't even check your belongings one more time before going out. Aren't you still the clumsy little brother I know? Haha.]_

 _*what's with Nii-san.. he's teasing me again, and why a letter?,* he doesn't where the content was going, but he doesn't know why, something felt not right._

 _[Anyways, cutting this very short, hell, I'm not one to write letters, but you know what, I'm leaving.]_

 _[Please stay strong for what I was about to say.]_

 _[Satoshi, my best friend, my cutest boyfriend, he died yesterday. Mom and Dad's plan became successful, I think they're satisfied now.]_

 _Mitsuhiro's eyes widened, making his crush got intrigued. He brushed her off, and continued reading it, in somewhere secluded. He was now shaking, bothered._

 _[When our parents rushed to their house, Satoshi got easily disowned from his family. I wasn't there to protect him when it happened. Mom and Dad knew that I had an important test coming up, and seize the opportunity.]_

 _[Satoshi didn't even contact me, he knew I will come to his side, and forget about my finals.]_

 _[After getting out of his house, he wandered around in a less-crowded street, lost in his own thoughts, then, the tragedy happened. A serial killer struck to claim his life. Reports said that the suspect was notorious (known for his random murders), and Satoshi was just unlucky to be his victim.]_

 _[My heart broke when I heard the news. It hurt as fuck. I was crying non-stop as soon as I saw his fatal body. I cannot fathom, oh sorry, that's a big word. I don't understand why it should happened to him. Is it because we loved each other? That, it wasn't right? And we are just being punished by the Gods? What have we done wrong? Fuck, I hate God. I'm through will all these fake faces I made. They aren't really happy for me.]_

 _The younger brother gulped, doesn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine the pain of losing a very important person in his life._

 _[That is why I decided to leave. I put this letter in you notes before you go to your school, and I wanna tell you this, since you're the only one who knows about us.]_

 _[Right now, I humbly apologize if I traumatized you with my relationship. I don't know how to tell you when you were just a kid. I'm really sorry.]_

 _[Sorry, if I need to threaten you.. I just, I need you to shut up about it.]_

 _[Thank you for not telling anyone.]_

 _He had perplexed feelings about this. It wasn't like he was emotionally disturbed, well, a little maybe. The whole things just happened, and exactly as his brother had said, he mustn't have known a proper way to introduce his partner to him. He'd be asking him ton of questions, of why was he dating him, when he was a guy. More than anything, his brother doesn't want to be questioned. He produced impressive results to give it a rest._

 _[Oh, you're going to Kaijo, right? They have nice basketball facilities in there. I think you picked the right choice, I'm happy for you. I was scared to hell when you said you're going to follow me to every school I went.]_

 _[Rakuzan's not good for you, I tell you. Your brain's not cut out for it. Haha. Sorry.]_

 _[Sorry.]_

 _[I'm sorry, Mitsuhiro.]_

 _[I'm sorry if I was weak.]_

 _*Huh? You're not weak, and why are you apologizing again and again? I'm alright, you told me to always stay strong, right?,* he muttered. Mitsuhiro didn't know what he's talking about._

 _[I couldn't take it anymore. Sorry. I need to follow Satoshi to where he is right now.]_

 _[I'm sorry.]_

 _[I'm sorry, Mitsuhiro.]_

 _Instances of 'No,' crumpled in his mind. He's not believing he's capable of writing these stuffs. He must be joking again. Stupid brother. He wouldn't do something stupid as that. He musn't.. he'll be all alone._

 _[I know Satoshi's scared without me. He's waiting for me in there. I can't leave him, I love him. There's no other Satoshi that I would love out there. He's the only one for me, and I'm his and his alone.]_

 _[I'm sorry, Mitsuhiro. I'm sorry if I neglected you. I'm sorry for being a shit of a brother.]_

 _[I am really sorry.]_

 _[I couldn't face you anymore. I'm ashamed of myself. I know it's going to be hard for you, so I'm sorry.]_

 _[By the time you got home, I already ended my life.]_

 _[Again, I'm sorry.]_

 _[I love you, Mitsuhiro. Also, Mom and Dad, even though they couldn't accept me.]_

 _[I know it's foolish, I was always foolish, but I need to do this.]_

 _[Take care of yourself, okay? Like I always said, though that was a long time ago, please...stay strong! Believe in yourself!]_

 _[Goodbye Mitsuhiro.]_

 _[P.S.: Don't tell Mom and Dad about this letter.]_

 _Different kinds of emotions trampled him, he felt_ _dizzy, nauseous, dazed, numb, and empty. A_ _s part of feeling shocked, he couldn't believe that the news was real. NO. Katsurou's pranking him, he thought_ _. If that's it, then this should be the greatest scam he had ever received from him. Like, come on, kill himself? He must have a loose-screw first, a retard like himself. He also need to be rejected a lot of times, a piece of trash in the society, someone who doesn't achieve anything, again, life himself. To complete the package, he must not have acquired the support from his family, the same thing that's happening to him._

 _See? He's a joke if he had suicidal thoughts. So, what's this? Satoshi was much important than him, his little brother?_

 _._

 _._

 _It does, and it hurt him. Although, he had seen that coming. When their parents found out their secret, he was able to tell them that he love him. It was enough to know that he's willing to stake everything for him._

 _This confirmed the situation at hand_ _—Katsurou was, indeed, dead. His proud brother took his own life to follow his lover on other side of the world._

 _He left him._

 _The chestnut-topped Middle School teenager held his tears. Was he supposed to cry when his departed brother told him to stay strong? Again, he wasn't allowed. He's at his damn, school, and pretty sure, his brother knows about it!_

End of Flashback.

Hayakawa remembered it clearly. His brother hanged himself in his room that day.

He was sad, yeah, but he insisted on crying his balls out. If he wanted to be strong, for his brother, he thought that it was only right to keep himself together, even though, it hurt so much...so much he couldn't speak anymore. And just like the other thing he said, they became the talk of the town after his death.

 _Is he the brother of the gay graduating engineering student? I hope he doesn't end up like him._

 _Girls are all over him, such a waste of good looks._

 _Kids these days. What a pity._

 _Creepy. I thought he was a straight lad. You wouldn't really know._

There were a ton of them, God, they were disrespectful for someone who should be resting in peace. As for their parents, they were shocked, they couldn't even bare to look at his face for the last time. The two haven't still much changed, the youngest son doubt they will. As a form of scapegoat to reality, they drunk themselves off with their work. Mitsuhiro couldn't care less. The moment they abandoned their favorite son, it was already an indication that their household was into ruins.

He grumbled in his own breath. He wanted to go out, and play this stupid feeling with basketball.

The loud mouth brunette was still on the cold wooden floor of his room. Well, that's hilarious. There were no more sounds of pleasure that can be heard beside his room. Maybe he can focus now on his own studies.. or not. Who was he to kid himself? There's no fixing in his circumstance. He's strongly torn apart within him, and there's nobody to save him.

 _ **Nobody?**_

He went back to his communication device, and the face of his male crush splashed in the wide screen. Now that he think about it, Tetsuya Kuroko was way too cuter than his first infatuation, Momoka. She's, by far, out of league with him. And it's not in a way that he's more feminine than her. It's just...he couldn't explain it. Did his brother think that Satoshi was cute? He heard sometimes that he called him that.

Ugh. Can't it be that he's just attracted to him? 'Cause he didn't see any guys like that, other than him. He had this something on him that can make your head turn on him.

Okay, call him gay or whatever, that's fine. He's already a piece of shit anyway. There's nothing lower than that, if there is, then, fuck. It must be one of the reason why it was alright for him to fess up with Kise when he cornered him, and asked him if had a crush on the Phantom Sixth Man. Besides, their Ace wasn't as shameless as anyone could be whenever he mentioned Kurokocchi. Why can't he be a little more open too, right?

It was the first step. He thought he could change, for himself. He regretted back then, that he didn't try courting Momoka since damn, she would accept anyone who ask him out. What happened to her? Sad, but she's popping pregnant for her second child. Well, forget about her. He's not interested in her anymore.

Back to the main topic, Kuroko was the first one to consider his feelings. He could say that he's the real hero of his life, when he came.

Flashback.

 _There was no person inside the house by the time he got home. Figures. Kaijo don't have any practice that day, so he went out after changing to his casual clothes._

 _He walked, walked, and walked with no destination in mind. It will still be the same wherever he go. He had no real friends to hang out with._

 _Anyways, there's this topic in his head that was bugging him for a while—the future of the basketball club he's attending with. Early that day, their captain called him, and talk with him, one-on-one._

 _He couldn't believe it. Why someone like him? It was too early for him to decide who's going to be the next captain. He respected Kasamatsu, he's kind, friendly and.. strict. He had done so much for the team, not like him. Seriously, why?_

 _The moment he realized it, he already at the West market. There he spotted a lottery stand, and he thought that this was a good choice to kill time. He wanted to cloud his mind from the important revelation._

 _Minutes passed, and getting pissed with the people, specifically to the group of friend hanging out together, or should he say he's just envious of their beautiful relationship, someone, sweet as a vanilla, cinnamon roll, approached his loser zone. He couldn't be wrong with that calm, and endearing pitch. There's no mistaking it._

 _As he turned around, his heart sunk in the deepest pit of euphoria. Holy breath, it was taken away. Kuroko in glasses was illegal._

 _He tried to act normal, but boy, he didn't expect it. He was magically cured from his weird habit. He could properly talk with his man crush, or maybe he was just too focused on him and nothing else mattered._

 _Kuroko offered his luck, and as if it was effortless, he won the first prize. He was so nice to give him the cartridge, but he deserved it, better than to a loser like him. Kuroko fought, though...and there, sincere in his pretty oceanic eyes, he gave him the warmest gift he could ever had—to be his official friend. He didn't know, he wanted to thank him. His body went on his own, and hugged that small fluffy figure in front of him. His emotions became a train-wrecked of happiness, anticipation, surprise, sadness and fear. Histories of his life began pouring back. No one had ever tried to reach him in that way._

 _He bawled like a kid who dropped his candy from the bump of the hurrying, and insensitive people around him._

 _He grasped that understanding body to his side, never wanting to let go._

End of Flashback.

* _Will he call back if I dialed his number?_ ,* he mused, his expressions could be easily read that he wanted his attention. Dazed, and disturbed (by his memories), he already pushed the button of his death wish.

"Hayakawa-san?," the other line responded, right quickly, as if it was only waiting for him. Before getting too happy about it, he heard another voice, it was loud and carefree, "Hayakawa-san? Who's that Kuroko-kun?"

The passing specialist, then excused himself, and told the guy that he would answer his questions later. Afterward, a series of pain split through the rude guy who intervened, and it got him curious, * _who's that?_ ,* or maybe jealous since they're seem to be at his home, * _uwaaah, I wanna see Kuroko-kun's house.._ *

"Sorry, Hayakawa-san.. that was my friend," Kuroko and his politeness never ceased to amaze him. "Oh. Good morning, Hayakawa-san, pardon my manners."

Really. He was supposed to be the one who should apologize, for calling out of the blue. "Good morning, Kuroko-kun.. don't sweat it."

Mitsuhiro, the forever stupid, fidgeted, * _what's next?_ * He really had no purpose in his summon, he wasn't really thinking. After seconds of pause, Kuroko took the initiative, "Ano~. How are you, Hayakawa-san? Are you doing well?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Don't worry about me," he said. Things weren't that complicated when talking to him. He felt rather casual, which was weird. Hayakawa managed to calm his nerves, sitting right upfront from his lying position, "How about you? You just got back from your Summer training camp yesterday in the afternoon, is that right? Are you completely rested?"

"Thank you for your concern, Hayakawa-san..," it come across as a chuckle to the rebound addict. God, ain't he really cute? And what's more, he's unpredictable, "I'm also fine, as much as your voice right now."

He purposely blushed from that, though his sweet heart couldn't see that. Their conversation went on, revolving on what they did on their Summer break. Kuroko had it mostly cover since their main interest was basketball, plus the Seirin team had their training camp. They were having a nice chat, when Hayakawa received an encrypted message on his phone _—We are the true Lights of his shadow! We swore to protect that bright smile of his with our life!_

What a bummer, he thought. Just when he was enjoying his good morning, this had to come. Kuroko Crusade, Golden Rule No. 6: Fellow Disciples are expected to attend any emergency meeting. What was it this _time_?

"Sorry, Kuroko-kun.. I have an emergency meeting I need to attend," he said, in any apologetic manner that he can. "C-Catch you some other time."

Doubtless and reserved, Kuroko responded positively, "Okay, Hayakawa-san.. Some other time."

Hayakawa smiled, but only in a short while. He had a bad feeling about the sudden gathering.

xXx

Finally, it simmered down. His heart was a total mess earlier. He didn't know how to start another topic to the other guy after what just happened. Did he just attempt on kissing Yukio-senpaii? Show his affection? He _did_. He was about to destroy their established relationship into something that he didn't know what will happen. The first thing that came into his mind was that, he would be disgusted. The dude was helping him on his assignment on observing his teammates, and to think that he had something else on his mind. Where was his polite manner had gone to?

He felt embarrassed.

Kuroko used his misdirection, and turned his attention to Hayakawa when, from whatever the reason he had, he called. And yet, he couldn't stop stealing glances to his friend.

Thanks to another saviour, the mood inside the room changed into another direction. Yamada, their wandering purple friend, put on his devil-may-care attitude, "Aaaaah.. I'm bored. Don't we have anything to do, Kasamatsu-san!" He leaned on him, as if they were the friendliest friends around. The mentioned guy can be seen annoyed, which made Kuroko cheered another chuckle. Kasamatsu was easy-to-read, and he thought it was cute.

He speak up what's on his mind, so as to clear up the mood, "I was thinking this for a while, and since we're already having a break..," Kuroko looked at their early visitor, "Ano~. Yamada-san. Can you teach me self-defense?"

Jolly he was, Yamada lifted his weight, out from the grumpy senior, "Ooooh! Nice, Kuroko-kun. That's what I like about you!"

Kasamatsu wrinkled. It got him worked up with the bold term. "Oi! Watch your words!?"

"Eeehh.. I was just _—_ ," Yamada was making a face of a non-committer, when the eldest in the group tried clutching him again in his stubborn neck, but he managed to lock his fist, and twisted it, real hard, "like this, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko nodded. He would be clapping his hands in his amazement, if only the perpetrator wasn't hurting one of his crushes. He's nothing but worried in his mind.

Pain enveloped around the palm of the point guard. He contained it, mocking his physical skills, "You're lucky, I wasn't serious."

Yamada smirked. He liked challenges more than anything else. He thought that if he demonstrated his monster strength to Kuroko, he would get a lot of appreciation points. "Heh. You wanna try me?"

Lightning stroked between their eyes with Kasamatsu getting easily pissed, and ready to throw another punch. Kuroko, as their mediator, and being the straight-forward Kuroko, he opened his mouth nonchalantly. "Yamada-san.. I wanna try you." This led the other two to get his attention, right in an instant cup noodles, pun intended. "Please teach me."

"Right," he responded. "Ah. Sure! L-let's t-t-try each other..," his feet felt like it's not on the flat ground anymore. Was he floating? Did he just learn another move? This time it was special, * _oHMyGOD, Kuroko-kun!_ *

The jet-black haired captain looked at his friend, startled. He wasn't trying to smooch him earlier, right? There's no way he'll do that. Definitely not! There's just got to be some dust, serious little dirty dust in his face! Kuroko was kind enough to notice it and get it off by himself. He shook his head. What was he thinking? What was he really expecting to happen? He doesn't know...or maybe the truth was just too hard to accept it. They're not Americans. Kuroko's affectionate to his friends, but not in that extent. He wouldn't do irresponsible things like that, not ever. Then, he thought that it must be those Generation of Miracles fault for giving him false ideas, * _Shit.. I'm getting weird._ *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"It's been decided."

These were the last words posted in their meeting. Hayakawa wasn't ready for what was about to happen. Suppose to say, they're doing this for their admiration on the Phantom Sixth Man, that they couldn't take what they have seen at their game against Touou, and to think that they saw him almost tear up in his bench, they couldn't be as calm as their idol anymore. He had that same bugging feeling when he witnessed his lost, yet he didn't give up.

His passion was really something. Most of the basketball players inside the group were hands down by his persistence. They gave up half-way through when they face-off Teiko, the team where the Generation of Miracles resided in their Middle School years. They felt pathetic when they compared themselves to their point of interest, considering their larger and stronger physique. The hardest part was that, they couldn't do anything to support him while in the game.

Tetsuya Kuroko was more than their admiration. Have they heard the rumours of the abandoned ghost? Certainly, they did. In their galleries, they have posted in there about stories of the renowned passing specialist. It was pain-in-the-ass how the journals got turned down, multiple times, by a certain red head, but good thing, everyone who was present on that time had their back up copies. Fact checked, that Seijuro Akashi was still doing it in the present time. Never mind that hobbit, getting back to Kuroko, they've knew what happened to him during Teiko days.

It all started when he was brushed off for not being able to produce results in the team. He do have a low presence which wasn't normal, so nobody got to know him. Most people never get a good look at him. Like come on, everybody had their own tough lives to take care of! Concerning yourselves with anyone won't do any good, and it goes without saying, not beneficial. It only came as a surprise how he have gotten himself in the first string, and proved himself. Whispers filled through out the room, "Isn't he the guy who always practice at night?"

Some were not still satisfied, and for all they know, these five outstanding people protected him for the awaiting prejudice. They put this invisible no-interaction-allowed for their trump card. The ghost became visible each day, trying to make a place in their sport. His passes were really cool, admit or not. Things have gotten good for him, and he got himself some fans, in the background. He had supporters back then, but they weren't sure if it's alright to disrupt from his practices. For sure, these Generation of Miracles had become a fan themselves. Intel said that his protectors were busy enough fighting themselves to get his full attention. They were charmed during the process, not that they couldn't help about it. Because of what they're doing, it put a different impression on _him_. He thought that he wasn't needed anymore, as they got stronger and gotten far ahead of him. They only care for their own feelings. Simply arrogant, were they? Don't they know that there was a boy who's softly whimpering in the rooftop from their nonsense?

One day, when the Generation of Miracles are not listening to him anymore, this ghost wandered around aimlessly, doesn't know what to do to his so-called friends, he treated them as Lights of this dark world. Two of his fans saw him and speculated that he's already out of his system, considering that he's already at the edge of a cliff. What they didn't expect was that, he yelled through the ends of the Earth that everything was going to be okay. It wasn't that loud or categorized as revolutionary, but as far as the spectators could tell, he was trying again to get back at his feet. Such tough nut he had, they thought.

The story wasn't still finished since, as of now, he's battling against them, to get back to where they should be placed. They weren't Gods to be rising with their feet.

Kuroko could have failed, but they know he'll do his best. The Crusade already hailed him as their inspiration, their hope, and their hero. Thus, they were rooting for him. That cuteness of his shouldn't be abused by unworthy people.

At long last, after years of not involving themselves from his important fight, it was about high time, they make their move.

Kuroko needs love, not sorrow.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _ **SFX: Door closed.**_

His steps were light as a drop of snowflakes, almost soundless to the ears of mortal. In there, he approached the guy, sitting on the chair of the center desk, "Did you call for me?"

"Yes," he answered, clear and precise in his pitch. He let the guy sit to the nearest available seat, never batting an eye.

Speaking of those eyes, they were mismatched of the ruby and amber gemstones. They were breathtakingly beautiful, yet intimidating. As they meet each other gaze, he didn't wait another second, and stuffed him with the purpose of this meeting, "I need you for something, and I expect you to do it right away."

No consideration at all. Well, not that he mind. He was more interested on the fact that he was needed, that he asked help from him. It's funny, yeah, considering that he had no mercy to his teammates. Energy beamed in his lips, showing his one-long fang, "Just tell me what needs to be done."

Akashi drew a photo, "Here. Follow him after school.. don't let yourself get caught, especially by him. I want you to note where he went, and what he's doing. Only when he's at home, you'll stop. I believe you can do that, without failure... oh, and report to me immediately if something happens to him. Okay?"

The guy raised a brow to the target, but nevertheless, he pay heed to his command, "You can count me."

"Excellent," said the red haired midget, smirking for an instant. "You have my permission to use your skateboard...anywhere."

Glimmer of sparkles fluttered in his vision, too obvious that he's excited about it, "Cool! That's way to cool, man! Thanks!"

Akashi watched the back of the perfect candidate for the pursuit as he got out. His Tetsuya needs his surveillance back, he thought. However, this time, it should be played in a different manner. His father was already making another move, and he was expected to control the damages he was about to make. Guess like, he'll be out for a while to fix it.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: BTS meets Akashi (round 2) - Take 2!

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Chapter Details:**

1\. I kinda like my other title, 'There's no Getting over that Rainbow,' but I think this first title of mine nailed it better. The current title portrayed a simple collaboration, of how feelings can grow overtime.

2\. 'Thou shall not' phrases should have been the entries for the golden rules, but I ain't have the time to think deeply, or study its proper verbiage.

3\. Hayakawa's Omake fitted inside, entitled before as Hero Time (declared in Point 18).

4\. Moved Akashi's exposure in this chapter, as a Pre-Omake on the next arc.

5\. Yamada doesn't know how to attend the meetings, that's why he was clueless when he opened the site again.

6\. Yamada's omake is on-hold. I'm trying to make it funnier.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh. Rin Okumura (Ao No Excorcist: Season 2, Kyouto Impure King Arc), my sexy demon, is back. His brother, Yukio, and his mole is goddamn hawt. With Rin and Shima getting chummy on the earlier parts, I don't know, my balls were getting crushed!? Emergard, my yaoi switch is itching up again.

Oh. Please bear with Kuroko in this story. He'll have his explanation on his indecisive character. It's just that, there's more to him that everyone had taken granted for. Regarding Hayakawa's story, well, sorry if I offended anyone. I'll apologize right now. If that sorry wasn't enough, then, maybe, I don't know, should I do something about it? Really, I'm sorry, if it has gone a little far. This has been on my radar for a long time, and it was the main reason why Hayakawa cried when Kuroko called him a friend. A big burden, it is. I think I like how I made Hayakawa's story. It fit him perfectly, being the loud mouth, and all.

Like. Follow. Review. And spread the LOVE (damn it)! Guys/gals, you know the drill. See you again!


	30. Point 27

**A/N:** Here comes the fourth installation of this series, the Eleventh Infection Arc. Sounds cool, right? Damn. This should be good, I tell you. Listed below in the Author's footer notes are what to expect, but for now, the story follows with the upcoming advances of the different admirers to our beloved cupcake. Do they really care about Kuroko's feelings, or are they just another Generation of Miracles that would abuse his sweet kindness? And who's this person that Akashi called to resume his Middle School stalking? What did Akashi's father do to make him travel elsewhere? We could only hope that it's not something insane that would mess everything up. Last but not the least, Kuroko and Kasamatsu's relationship _—what's their progress after the sudden self-defense training?_ Does Kuroko have another kinky idea in his mind? Watch how these twists would be unfold in our 30th chapter.

 _Beware: Hearts will pound, once again._

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **Pre Omake:** _Lost and Found feat. Kirio Yamada_

He likes cute girls, sweet and caring in demeanor. He liked how they were so soft if he get to touch them. He liked how fragrant, and how good they smell. He wanted a warm, welcoming hug from them during their dates, or when he just wanted it.

Yup, that's good enough for a wish.

Fortunately, out of his adventure on finding his younger sister, he did, met one...but the cute little thing wasn't a girl. Kuroko was teenage boy, with a unique set of eyes & hair color, pale white (suck-able) skin, and most importantly, he got that voluptuous nose that he wanted to nibble with. Super cute, yes.

At the current tide of time and acting upon his own selfish instincts, he grabbed the hands of his crush into his plead, "I.. Kuroko-kun! There's something I need from you for coming here."

Wrecked, pounced, and bulldozed, his heart was certainly in a state of total havoc. Between the racy feeling he had when they wrestled for their unannounced self-defense training, and getting oh-so good as he was tossed down by him, pinning him to the ground, Yamada never once wondered that he had a submissive side in his characteristic. Well, if it's Kuroko, he had no second thoughts for an objection. He couldn't just resist his soft, yet enticing voice.

"W-what is it, Yamada-san?," the other guy said, sending multiple shivers of pleasure into his body.

He momentarily paused, swallowing down the hard lump of temptation clogging up his airway. The way he called his name was rather erotic, although the other was only addressing him in his best, polite manner. Yamada snapped out of it when he noticed Kuroko was finished in his part. "I.. ano-sa~. I actually need help."

It didn't take another fly of second for him to respond. "Yamada-san," shifting from his position, Kuroko closed his gap to him. "What is it? You can tell me... maybe I can help."

"You see.. I think..," he grimaced. _What was he thinking, anyway?_ That little brain of his, was only filled up with so many doll-sized Kuroko. One of them, was in his white and black basketball jersey, playing cool inside the orange court. Another one was in his powdery blue pajamas, fluttering his beautiful eyes from his wake. Then, there's this little fellow, dressed up with the same - white - gakuran (western student) outfit that he had. Kuroko in a jumper suit, Kuroko fully covered with his modern rainwear, nerdy Kuroko and his E=mc2 geek shirt, Kuroko in his super short gym clothes, Kuroko topped with festival Kimono, and, and shit! One by one, the figures inside his head pooped, concentrating on his panicky roundabout comeback, "I found my little sister!"

The Phantom Sixth Man doesn't seem to mind, with the strange lull. He was delighted by the fact that his familial problem has been solved, "That's great news, Yamada-san."

"But there is a slight problem..," he intervened, careful not to spoil his gleeful face. It would certainly be disgraceful to turn that filling cup, upside down. "Eto~ (Ummm).. she doesn't want to go home with me."

Kuroko asked, "Why is that?"

Instinctively and getting happier as each second pass by, he drew out a smile at the back of his head. This was what he really wanted _—his full attention, as if he really mattered to him_. Casual and being his usual Yamada-self, he rested his hands on his pelvic area, "I don't know.. she doesn't want to tell me.."

"Aoi-chan wasn't even that excited to see his good ol' big brother.. I don't know why..," blabbering uncontrollably, he tilted his head. Yamada's childish antics proceed, taking over his whole system, "Then, I remember you.. m-maybe you could persuade her."

Kuroko didn't just respond yet, taking a good look at their surrounding. He's still aware that they're not the only one inside his house. "I have no problem with that, Yamada-san.. but I think it's best for the both of you, if you're the one who'd talk to her."

As expected from his man crush, he had the best suggestion. The black belter bobbed his head multiple times, then he remembered, "I tried... she's just avoiding me whenever I tried to approach her.. I was even throwing my best smile at her so that she wouldn't be nervous or something."

"Yamada-san..," he called. There was something wrong from the way he said it, hence, he asked straight-forwardly, "Can you smile for me?"

His head perked, figuratively both prominent figures in his maleness, "WHAA~. Are you trying to..?" He blushed those pinkish cherries while at it.

"Smile for me, like what you did to your sister," Kuroko deadpanned, no restraint or whatsoever.

"Ehh," was only his response, and beamed enthusiastically. He was so sure that he wanted the other way around. **_Shucks._** He thought that Kuroko-kun was _finally_ flirting with him, after a handful of attention he was giving to him.

Like a groper out in the wilderness, eyes reddening in sexual frustration, it was the best description he could muster to his observation. The subject was indeed, at loose fault. Or maybe, it was from the exhaustion caused by their previous activity of tossing around the male guinea pig, on their physical course of wrestling.

Whatever it was, Kuroko sighed.

.

.

The group of three, Yamada, Kuroko and the unattended Kasamatsu, come across a family restaurant. The color of the exterior was kinda vibrant, fitting for its fantasy-like name, Wagnaria. In terms of parking lot, it's hella big, but standard from its size. The same with the volume of people going in, it wasn't that considered as blockbuster, it was, somehow, adequate to make the business keep on running.

As they got inside, and thank God, Kuroko was detected by the automatic door, they were greeted by a young male employee, squint eyes and smile spreading across his thin lips, "Welcome to Wagnaria!"

"A seat for two?," he asked through his servitude style of greeting.

A moment of three second of silence elapsed. "Two?," their clueless friend questioned back. Seems like he hasn't experienced the mysterious disease of the Phantom Sixth Man.

The spiked, black haired waiter pointed at them, counting, "One," and "Two." He was certain that there were only two customers in front of him. Suddenly, he realized a smaller physique between them. Multiple blinking came next. He counted again to his hands of one, two, and this time they were three, "H-how long have you been there, sir?"

"I've been here the whole time," a typical joke which supposed to be true, yet sting him from the repeated farce.

Without a moment of hesitation, he bowed down and apologized for his unacceptable behavior. "Moushi Wake Arimasen~. (My deepest apologies), sir."

"It's alright," he said. Kuroko clasped the hands of his companions, especially Kasamatsu, and not be worried. "It happens all the time."

All of a sudden, Kouki Saiki, the restaurant employee, remembered the teachings of his instructor (female co-worker). If he had done terrible wrong (in a traditional Japanese setting), the only compensation for his action was to commit seppuku (belly cutting), she said. A tiny bead of sweat rolled down in his temples, procrastinating for a moment. He gulped. It took him a couple of seconds before he redirected his gaze to their kitchen, to get himself a knife.

Before this tragedy would get itself etched in the annals of Wagnaria, Kuroko with his superb observation skills, he noticed the tag in his shirt, and furthermore, the growing anxiety in his face, "Ano~. Kouki-san.. it's really alright.. It's fine."

The reply didn't help. He thought that their customer was the one almost groveling in his suit, which made him panicked, "A-a-a-a.. no. I need to _—._ "

"It's cool, dude," the eldest in the group proclaimed, followed by a soft curt from their invisible friend. He was silent for a while, but his authoritative presence (as a senior) never faded.

"Yeah," Yamada butted in. His left hand traveled through the arms of their sorry waiter, tugging him with assurance, "Consider yourself lucky.. 'cause Kuroko-kun is _really_ scary when he's angry."

There was a small pause in there, before the other disagreed to it, "I am not." To call it scary was an understatement. Sure, the expression didn't change much, but everybody in the group can pretty much tell. It was hella cute, Yamada smiled again like a maniac as he was. Kasamatsu scratched the back of his head, don't know how will he react with that while Kouki blushed in awe. Since no one dared to test the water, they leave it at that.

.

.

"It's on me," the karate kid raised an eyebrow to the waiter. "as an apology and.."

* _Is he flirting with Kuroko-kun?_ ,* for the first time in his life, he didn't think aloud. Yamada knew he would be on the bad light if he pronounced those vulgar words.

Kuroko stared at the frozen good _—_ majestic and worthy of an InstaGrum shot. "Thank you, Kouki-san."

He tried being careful in there. Per his biblical sense of observing, he realized that softly denying his token of regret wouldn't do as much as to lighten their situation. He thought that it was only fine to accept it.

 _Sweet_ , was the only thing that escaped in the mouth of the server. The blue bishounen (pretty boy) just spare a beautiful simper right at him.

* _He really is flirting with Kuroko—,_ * he stopped. Yamada totally forgot that his rival was right in front of him. He could perceive danger in those deep blue orbs, warning him not to make a dumb move.

"May I ask," Kuroko met eyes with Kouki. "You're not native, are you?"

He blinked, * _How?_ * Parts of him weren't American-ish, heck, everything about him screamed Japanese. He was instantly recognizable as _Asian_ , way back in his younger life at the foreign land. To re-adapt means fixing himself. He was certainly sure that all of his products right now were local, starting from the cologne, hair care products, toothpaste, mouthwash, etc. How was he easily distinguished?

"I noticed that your accent is too broad and not relax," he reasoned, pointing out the obvious, just like Kagami-kun, he thought. "Are you by any chance, an English?"

"Yes!," he blurted out, in the foreign tongue. Kouki remembered his courtesy, and went back in his unrefined Japanese, "I am, sir."

That explained everything _—_ from his different way of greeting (he put his right hand on his chest, and bowed), to his mean of handling the error, his interactions, and of course, his accent.

Kouki was delighted that his cute customer was paying enough attention to him. He would love to continue the conversation, but he has other duties to perform, so he excused himself afterwards.

Back to the three, Kuroko shifted his position, directly to the person beside him, "Yamada-san, aren't you forgetting something?"

Their Yamada was, by all means, clueless in his question, "I think I got all my orders here.. I have their Wagnaria-flavored steak, NCR's salad and _—._ "

"Did you see your sister?," before they get to nowhere, he already cut the chase. And between the two, he was the one who's more concerned, whether he got a sibling or not.

An 'O' shape formed in the lips of the white-clothed man (NO! He's not an angel). Let's say his main objective was to spend time with his man crush, and his secondary objective was to visit his long, lost sister. He achieved the first one, and damn right, he's happy about it, in which, he totally forgot about Aoi, his little sister. There's always a consequence for every other good times, he thought, "No."

"I do not see Takanashi or Souma around," he muttered, surveying his surroundings. They were two of the significant people that led him to his sister. Now that he think about it, he couldn't find any of the other employees that he knew. Instead of a moody, glasses Takanashi guy, there's this unmotivated young man serving the other table. On the side, there was a gloomy girl, instead of a cheerful and small teenage girl. No samurai chick, but there's this woman with the same color of hair, curly, and she has a baby inside her arms.. _is that even allowed?_ When he glanced to the open pane of the kitchen, he saw a guy with the darker shade of hair, who's all serious and he seems like the head chef, while the other dude with the lighter shade of hair was all smiley and he could be the second chef, assisting the pony tailed male. It was odd since it should be other way around.

Souma had his hair dyed in blue, and he's the sneaky smiling, secondary chef, whereas the blondie smoker of a head chef was Satou.

The manager who went inside the employees only door was a man, not a woman. Last but not the least, there was a short haired girl, but she ain't the one who will suddenly punch you. *C _ould it be?_ *, once he realized it, he reshaped another circle in his mouth. It could only be that one thing, and there's no denying it.

He gulped.

How did he get wrong with this? It was the only excuse he had, to lure down his target, and now, he failed big time. This wasn't the branch of the family restaurant where he saw his sister. Right. Wagnaria should have different branches in various locations if their food products were well-received by the people. WAIT. Why didn't he think of that?

"Is there something wrong," Kuroko shook him back to life. "Yamada-san?"

Knives, then, started to slice. Forks plucked flesh, and his mouth savour the goodness of his stupidity. He ignored his precious cutie, and pursued on commenting, "Oooooh.. this steak tastes great! You wanna try it Kuroko-kun?"

"Hey, he's asking you, man," their senior raised his voice, but heart-turned-to-stone, he paid no heed to him.

"Yamada-san?," the last buzz had him melting in his seat. He's crying internally, and he doesn't know what to do. Like, it would be uncool if he told him of his mistake.

.

.

In the end, Kuroko said that they could just find his sister on some other time. He just need to ask.

 ** _*Note:_** _This is a parody, in which, Yamada went to the wrong Wagnaria._

* * *

What Happened Last Summer?

Summer break hit fast. Just the other day, some students were only planning on what activities they should do during the whole period. Does their schedule include a trip to North Korea to watch some nuclear test and/or military exercises? Did they book another day in a luxury resort, in order for them to swim, swim, swim, and swim to their hearts content? Sounds exciting. Or, were they just a friendless bunch who enjoyed their time in MMORPG? Everything were for naught as they're subjected to return to their monotonous student life. It was the sad, harsh reality that every teenager had to endure.

"Okay, class! I have a surprise with you guys," a teacher held his head high, showing his superiority within the listless faces around him. _Jeez, shouldn't they cooperate just a little_. Since it has to come to this, he slammed the board behind him, forcing a big registry in their auditory nerves and shouted, "I want you to write the things that you did last summer!?"

 **SFX: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!**

 _It was expected._

Takao Kazunari couldn't care much less. He turned around on his seat, and greeted his favorite person in the class, "Hey, Shin-chan! Shin-chan. Where did you go after our training camp? Did you meet up with Tet-chan?"

"Tet-chan?," his expression showed annoyance in his temples. First of all, they were in the middle of their homeroom; second, he told him not to call him that, for the loving nth times; third, doesn't he have any other people to bother; fourth, where does he get that energy in the morning; fifth and most important, THEY WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THEIR HOMEROOM! It was a complete mistake when he responded, and without thinking...the other guy went on with his ramblings, "You don't know who Tet-chan is? You're so silly, Shin-chan.. You know him more than anyone else.."

Adjusting his glasses, he affirmed, "I do not know any Tet-chan.. just tell me who it is."

"Mou~. You're no fun," Takao pouted, what else would he expect from his antisocial friend. "Tet-chan is _—_ "

Right beside them, some of their classmates started making their own conversation which caught their attention, "Hey, have you heard?"

"You mean the white marks in the basketball court around XXX street?," a braided girl, in her full-sized Optima glasses, said. To describe the marks, they were two perpendicular lines sticking next to each other, as if they were a married couple. Then, there goes Mr. Bangs guy, following the trickle of discussion, "Yeah, there's also one in XXX stadium."

"It's the talk of the town, how wouldn't anyone know.. hehe."

In time, almost everyone flocked around. They arranged their seats, one by one, and created a circle for a better atmosphere. Of course, the teacher would be bothered by it, "Um, class.. I believe I instructed you to make an essay today.. why are you guys relaxed?"

His curly haired student replied to it, "We already did that, sensei.. don't worry."

 _It was expected. The sudden heartbreak occurred within the very core, well-being of the teacher. It was like, yeah, every teacher does that, after summer break, they would ask their student to write about happened to them, when in actual reality, he/she is too lazy to make on a progress on their lesson since duh, everyone would get infected by that so-called holiday blues. Irresponsible, yes, but he didn't expect that they would make an action unto it. Kids these days sure are evolving, he thought._

"Hey, sensei!? Did you see one in your place? I heard there was one near your home," the orange-haired baldie suddenly asked. Their teacher was too easy to read, they kinda knew that he got disappointed. The only countermeasure to that was to involve him from their conversation.

"Ah, yeah.. I think it's just one of those delinquents in our place who did that..," he answered back, mildly cupping his chin. "sheesh, don't they have any better things to do?"

 _Okay, he respond._ Flat-nose dude ensured the conversation, hitting back in a playful tone, "Sensei, they're all over the region.. didn't you know?" That last bit became the deciding factor. Both the teacher and the students got absorbed with the on-going fad.

Back to the Shutoku duo, Takao _—_ more or les _—_ got the piece of their gossip, "Now, where was I.." As he gazed back, the other one was frantically thinking on his own, "Shin-chan?"

Midorima, on the other hand, was already busy with his What-Did-You-Do-Last-Summer essay, with a mini panda figurine beside him. Takao, being the jester, teased him again from it, "Hahaha.. Didn't I tell you to make one yesterday?" He settled back from his seat, and started playing on the Cancer's lucky item (for the day). The green-haired megane was quick on his hands, swaying his filthy touch on it, "It doesn't sound right.. our teacher should tell it first before we make one. -nanodayo"

"Right.. right," he smirked. Stingy as always, he thought. Takao stared at the crown part of his green pasture hair. At least, he ain't getting bald from so much studying. Though, that might change if he exerted too much effort, beyond any scholar should do, and the idea of it was...gruesome. * _Shin-chan, getting bald?*_ He skipped that thought, and switched to his first banter. "Now, I remember! Tet-chan is your cute little friend in Teiko.. the Phantom Sixth, whatever."

Mentioning the infamous nickname got him startled, "Don't call him that.. a-and he's not my friend." Midorima, again, he doesn't like it. He won't be a friend, not ever.

"Ehhh~.. why not?," he tried grabbing again the panda, and this time he was successful. The sharpshooter player stood up, reaching up to him. Takao, however, evaded the lunge, and chirped, "It sounded a little cuter than Kuro-chan.. you know."

Midorima took advantage of his height, towering him with so much confidence. "Hmph.." Once he got his lucky item back, he returned calmly on his seat. * _Tet-chan? Is he for real_ * His paper was almost quarter-filled, considering that it would only center around basketball. He put a lot of details, especially when he's on the part of his daily shot. He considered, the exact degrees (up to six decimals to the right) of the arc, the distance which was measured in centimeters (and a conversion to inch and yard), the posture (or the shooting style), applied force and so on.

He did mention Seirin on his paper, portraying them as crude as ever when it comes to their offence. They were overusing Kuroko, to an extent that his effectiveness would wane over time. It only shows how much they need him. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't be known or be promoted to the quarterfinals, and it would be totally impossible for them to get inside the finals. They weren't compatible with Kuroko, to begin with...not like him. Their star alignments might say no, but their passion says yes.

It's not like he need to record this or what, and it's not like he was happy about it (though, just a little), but Kuroko invited him over dinner on their twelfth day. The creamy curry that he made, specifically served for twenty people and above, had his mind wander on the terrific effect that was brought down to their palate. The imported roux was a good choice, but the tricky part to it was the dark chocolate. The whole thing would have been ruined if the cook wasn't carefully supervising it. He might say, as someone (yes, that's him, the GOM's three-point specialist) who can only use a ladle in home economics, Kuroko really did a good job in there!

"Shin-chan.. You know, you don't need to explain everything in there," Takao was snooping at his back the whole time. "Tet-chan's food was yummy."

 _Did he really overdo it?_ It wasn't like he had an intention of advertising the new hobby of his man crush. He was only stating the facts, nothing more...okay, maybe a little. He sneered back again to his annoying teammate, "If you're done with yours, would you please let me finish mine."

To his dismay, he crumbled the paper, and do it all over again. He felt embarrassed for a second. Was he obvious?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, the best buddies in Year-1A Seirin also had their man-on-man hemisphere intact. Kuroko, admittedly a budding novelist himself, couldn't get to focus on his own paper. Red-blood shot eyes were piercing him from his twelve o'clock, "What are you staring at, Kagami-kun?"

The basketball idiot didn't need to hide his curiosity since it was apparent. "You cut your hair?"

"Hai~. (Yes)," he glanced back at him. Now that he's aware of it, Kuroko couldn't help but touched his own hair, and readjusted it once he's satisfied. "I think it had gotten long, so I let the hairdresser trim it...is it bad?"

"N-no..," he looked cool, and more handsome, he thought. The cuteness was in there, so he need not to mention it, since that trait was pretty obvious. "I think.."

As much as he doesn't want suspense, the petite boy asked, "What?"

"You look neat.. heh," said Kagami. He's not one honest guy when it comes to his secret affection.

"Right," he returned to his paper. * _At least say, cool._ * Kuroko ignored the thought that Kagami liked him. He was threading the sentences, filtering every unnecessary occurrence in their wholesome, unrewarding essay. Things like private-get-together with Kiyoshi-senpai, Generation of Miracles' secret lodging and spending extra time with them, Haizaki-kun's appearance and his decision to confess at a later time, were marked in his mind as cross, and that he wouldn't include them.

Daily routine in basketball, their training regime (beach running and spelunking on their second trip), the food they eat, their leisure time and their zero win against Shutoku, they were the things listed in his paragraphs. He also indicated the sorrows of his Summer _—_ his father went back to work, and his cute pet, Nigou was arrested by his basketball club.

He was now at the point when Yamada-san paid a visit in his last day of Summer break. Minus the desire to kiss his older colleague friend, they undergo a four-hour self-defense training, requested by he, himself. Kuroko turned red on his mind as he recollected the fresh, libido-inducing memory.

Yes, he was going to kiss him again. It was accidental, though, _he promised_. He requested Yukio-senpaii to have a little sparring with him, after their blackbelt instructor gave them the instructions. He managed to turn him down, but realized that their faces were close to each other. Kuroko let the heat draw him in, and moved his face closer. He wasn't thinking right anymore. He deeply wanted it, as much as he hid it in his brain. The desire became more evident when, instead of Kasamatsu brushing him off, the responsible captain placed a hand in his right cheek.

It wasn't him who initiated the intimate lock. Kasamatsu, the one below their position, reeled him in. They've exchanged drools, used their playful tongues, and got lost into their own needs. He was right when he declared to himself that he liked him. He could say that his senpai was greedy when it comes to this activity, he was the one leading the play...not that he really mind.

He was getting crazy as each second passed, he wanted to move his hands and touch consensual places, but his attention was focused on the sensation of their lips. They could have gone further, if it wasn't for Yamada. The two totally forgot that there was somebody else, besides them. They had no time to explain themselves, as the third guy revealed his reason for visiting. Kuroko was stuttering whilst listening to him, when his conscience shouted for the illicit behavior that friends shouldn't do.

They've just kissed! Tell him this ain't a fantasy. He knew that something like that would only happen in his dreams. Kasamatsu's lips were friggin' soft. And the kiss, how can he describe it? It was slow on the start, but when once they got the taste to each other, both dived in, into the sweet pleasure and couldn't get enough until they lose their breath.

Up until now, he was inside his dreamy bubble. He couldn't believe what just happened. His thought process wasn't in normal chords anymore, and all he could think about was that one hot, Summer kiss.

He could hear though, everything around him. Ibuchi-kun and Sasahara-kun was talking about the White Mark outbreak, which was reported in the morning news, and the trendy topic flooding in his wall in FaceNook. Some says that it's some work of a ghost since the CCTVs didn't get to record it when the vandalism happened. Others speculate that it was some kind of political campaign, an act of terrorism, gang war, people revolution, end of the world and so many more.

He finished his essay in twenty-six minutes, and he caught Kagami, still staring at him. "Kagami-kun, I assumed you're finished with your essay, that's why you have all the time staring at me."

"N-nah.. I-I wasn't..," the red haired stud jabbered. Well, he was, and he wouldn't admit it. A serious Kuroko was fun to watch. Everything about him was breath-taking, especially in his new cut, exposing more of his beautiful eyes. "I'm already finish, just so you know!"

Someone was already beside the growling tiger, and picked up his paper, "On the first day of Summer, we played basketball. I had lots of fun. The second day was fun too, since we played basketball. Same as with the 3rd, the 4th, and _—_ "

"Oi! Don't read someone else's essay!? Damn it," he grabbed back the paper, embarrassed by how simple it was. Complicating it with a different approach or having it in a structured and well-mannered article would produce the same result, that he was playing basketball for the whole period.

Kuroko joked accordingly to it, "You sure had lots of fun, Kagami-kun."

"Says my partner who also played basketball, the whole summer," he crossed his arms, out of reflex. His shadow, and that meddlesome classmate of his, were trying to make fun of him.

"Of course, I do.. you were there all along," the way he delivered it was on his usual, and direct tone.

* _Fuck you, Kuroko! Are trying to kill me?_ * Kagami found that corny, yet, he knew by now that his partner meant it, which was extremely dangerous to his kokoro (heart). He played it cool, and sprawled down to his own desk. "Tch, whatever."

xXx

 **SFX: Lunch bell rang. KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!?**

As a man, or as a male teenager to be specific, nothing could beat the feeling when he experienced one of the best event in his life—love confession. There's this ego, the man's pride they call, amid the dominant specie that doesn't require any scientific explanation. Joy would certainly befall into his virgin life. Kuroko Tetsuya, having zero romantic points, couldn't explain the feeling either.

He should be happy...he was. But there's a greater denominator on his mind that subside the excitement a man should have. _Rooftop, at twelve pm. Meet me at the school's rooftop._ He received the preppy pink love letter, scented in floral essence, in his shoebox this morning. He was momentarily standing from there for about five minutes, reading it again and again. He thought that maybe it was for someone else...but no. The recipient (to:) of the letter had indicated that it was him, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hey, where are you going? The cafeteria's going to be in blockbuster again if we didn't hurry," his lunch-in-tandem called out to him, as he was about to go out the classroom without informing him.

The Seirin trump card inclined his manner, and replied back politely, "Oh, right. I need to see someone. Just go on ahead, Kagami-kun."

Kagami nodded, he was puzzled. * _Who could that be?_ *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The trip to the rooftop was uneventful, thanks maybe to his invisible feat. He passed by one of his senpais (older colleague), and decided to go on as the aforementioned tomboy coach was conversing to her female friends.

She was already in there when he entered the designated place. Short bobbed chocolatey hair, milk white complexion, long slender legs, and drop dead gorgeous body, she was a lovely sight to behold amongst the wild pheromones of the opposite sex. He didn't expect the one to confess was as pretty as her, therefore, he reserved his behavior, "I'm sorry, did I make you wait too long?"

The moment she heard that soft male voice, she wanted, like literally, to scream so hard in her place. She turned around dramatically, gracing herself a good impression, "No. I just got here."

Kuroko recognized the model-like face, caramelized orbs, and small, fluffy lips, "Sakeguchi-san."

It made her happy that he remembered her, causing for her to blush a little, then nodded. Sakeguchi hastily grabbed something inside her small pouch, and handed it over to him, "I-I made a bento for you.. p-p-p-please have it."

"Thank you," he said.

"S-so.. as you may know," she exclaimed, not wasting any more second. She took a profound breath, composed herself and struck a glance at him. There was only one reason she called out to him, which pretty much obvious, he was her ideal type of boyfriend. "I like you, Kuroko!"

"Would you please go out with me?," the last bit got her whole body shaking. It's been so long, how she holed them up, insider her.

Kuroko stayed true, he was on the verge on faltering but he thought that _that_ would be rude to her sincere feeling. The right thing to do was answering back. "I'm sorry."

He locked his gaze into her, sailing all the confidence that he got, "I'm happy...Sakeguchi-san looks nice and pretty. It's the first time someone confessed to me... I-I really don't know what to say..."

"I-It's alright," she muttered. * _It was more than enough._ * Sakeguchi knew right away that she had no chance with him, lest be interested to her.

Most confession end almost in an instant, especially when the result wasn't that good. Kuroko, as someone who's considerate and amazed by how brave she was to claw up a confession, he asked the beautiful girl to stay with her for a while, "Would you like to eat with me? Let's eat the food you make, shall we?"

.

.

He wanted to say sorry again. Unfortunately, he was in no position to say another word of it since they're talking about the woman's heart, which was a very, very delicate subject. It would only torment her if she was worth it or is there was something missing in her, if he doesn't like the sound of dating her. There were smorgasbord of different issues. Moreover, she doesn't deserved half-ass answers. A confession to the heart should be treated with truthful words, not a chance of play.

"How was it?," she asked, her eyes stressed so much anticipation, she couldn't wait another second.

Nothing less from her, the packed lunch she made was a Makunouchi bento _—_ an elaborate bento made for formal meals, and is the type you will see served at restaurants in fancy lacquered boxes _—_ and everything about it, howled nutritious _._ There were Japanese Beef Rolls with Mizkan Ponzu, Gyoza, Flank Steak with Mizkan Ponzu & Miso Butter, Shrimp Tempura and Sushi rice. They were well-made. "It tastes good.. you're a good cook, Sakeguchi-san."

Hearing him saying that make her heart flutter. It was as if, every little thing that she did wasn't for nothing. She let out a giggle and flushed in blossom Spring.

To be honest, she wanted to bawl like a baby who had broke her stuff bunny, if he had left the area, and give her the overused space. Imagine, she was fixated at him for about three years, and she couldn't get a chance (because of Momoi). A lot of things happened during that time, many attractive guys have tried to woo her, but there was only one guy revolving around her mind. She was curious, she liked to know more about him. "If I may ask, Kuroko.."

"Hai~ (Yes)?," he swallowed first the steak, and put down his chopsticks on top of the luxurious container thereafter.

Sakeguchi breathed in first, and breathed out. She had no more to lose so she swilled down what's left in her, "A-are you seeing someone else?"

"I have no one," blinking once, he replied in a very calm manner.

"T-Then why?," she sounded frantic in there, but she doesn't care anymore. _If he had no current partner, why didn't he think about dating her?_

 **Simple.** _You see, it's not about being available and that he's ready to mingle._ He could tell by the looks in her eyes that she was disappointed. Kuroko doesn't want it if he just like to test if there's a chance for him to fall for her, when he, himself wasn't resolve on his own problems. Use her as an escape to his own feelings? He would never do that. It never occurred to his mind to hurt a woman's feelings. He cleared up his head once more, and told her the gist of it, "I already like someone else."

"Is it Kagami? You two are so close," to say that she was waiting for it, she made sure that her voice wouldn't crack through the air. _A beautiful woman, croaking?_ That would totally turn him off.

The teal haired guy shook his noggin, "It's not him."

"Then, w-who?," completely baffled. She could guess Momoi, but they weren't hanging that out anymore.

Sakeguchi almost had that heart attack to his reaction; Kuroko closed one lid of his eyes, and covered his mouth with one pointer of his right hand, "I suppose it's a secret."

Did she just dropped her panties? She bet, she did. It was almost like he was trying to flirt with him, though, she knew it was just a natural for him. "I-I think that person would be lucky to have you."

She became so out of it, her vision swirling around, that she prattled about a lot of stuffs, "Not only that Kuroko is handsome, you're also smart, kind, thoughtful, you're so passionate with basketball.. I totally like that about you.. you're so hardworking and diligent... oh god, what am I saying."

The moment she lifted her head, she could barely think straight anymore, * _OMG, he's blushing.. so innocent._ * She giggled a very girly giggle. Sardonic, maybe. "And you're cute, also."

Kuroko joined her with a light chuckle, "Thank you, Sakeguchi-san."

Then, she became more forward, bold, to her actions, "Don't you wanna know how did I like you?"

"I wanna know," he took that to answer the question of his whys. Why him, of all people? Why not the other Generation of Miracles? They're more suitable for being a sought-after bachelor.

Sakeguchi looked up, reminiscing the time when her heart goes bathump, bathump, "Well, it was a long time ago, and you may not remember it.. but there was a time when you covered me from the crowd of people, inside the bullet train. The old man was doing something behind my back when suddenly you excuse yourself and stood between us.. at first I thought where did that voice came from, but when I finally saw you, I somehow felt that I'm safe."

Faintly, yet he do recall some of it, "That was in Middle School.. It happened in golden week."

She nodded. The dreamy girl soared high in her fantasies, she imagined the blue prince taking her away, ridin' in an elegant and proud Pegasus. She ne'er once thought that he'd never been aware of her. Hearing him say that he remembered that day, she was nothing but the happiest girl in the world, and that she can die any moment by now.

"I have like you since then.. you were like my protector..," she grabbed his hands unknowingly, and crossed path with his captivating heaven, blue eyes. Sakiguchi panicked right away, since she just touched the precious skin of her beloved. She, then, used another topic, one that's current and fresh from the open. "a-a-and by the way, you look very good in your new hair."

Albeit, Kuroko seemed glad. For once, he felt he was appreciated, "Thank you.. I thought it was weird since Kagami-kun kept staring at it."

"No," this time, she's sure that she wasn't biased, just because she liked him. More like, she wanted to tell him that he was a certified hottie for that look, and that he would be an instant celebrity if a talent scout happen to be nearby. Thanks to a certain group called Generation of Miracles, he became unaware of his own charm. Poor Kuroko. He didn't know that he's one hell of a sexy, freaking incubus. Because of those flashy rainbow guys and one pretentious girlfriend, it took her three years to express her feelings.

And that Kagami. He's abusing way too much of his position (as his partner). Doesn't he know how to control himself? Any man or woman would be wary if a big, muscled guy was doing that. If he liked Kuroko that much, just fess up already. It's not like he'll be deterred by him. He ain't a man if he's not going to do anything, and cower down in his seat. Didn't he know that he had the biggest opportunity among everyone else? For the time being, Sakeguchi grumbled real hard in her own thoughts.

Kuroko, after finishing the food, he puffed a breath, summing out the fullness in his belly. He looked back at his female suitor, telling her, his delight, "I had a good time, Sakeguchi-san."

Her heart skipped again. She knew that it was inevitable, that she'd be falling more and more, as she get to know him, "Yeah.. Thank you for hearing me out... don't worry, I'm okay!"

"Could I just..," she lowered her head, feeling tingly all over her body. She felt like releasing something inside her. "If it's not a bother to you.. can I.. can I watch you on your practices?"

"I don't see any harm in that..," he rest assured. Their club scarcely had that visitors to begin with.

Sakeguchi followed up, pushing her selfish demands, "Don't worry... I just.. I still like you even if you turned me down.. a-and, I want to support you, if that's alright with you." It wasn't the end. Being dumped doesn't mean they're over, and forget about him. Those years of waiting were too long to be dissipated in an instant. Her fondness of him rooted so much in her heart.

Right after her reflection, his man of her dreams showed an expression that she didn't expect, that she would receive _—a fresh glowing smile which radiate much brighter than the Sun._ He said, "I'm okay with whatever's fine with Sakeguchi-san."

 **BURST!** She sexually exploded in her mind, all functionalities overheated. Kuroko called out to her multiple times before they managed to get out.

xXx

Pants and puffs filled the air. The practice session for the first day of second semester of the Seirin basketball club was the usual play hard, die hard. The first quarter of their second game just got ended, meaning they're only halfway finished from their daily practice. Everybody sweated a lot, as they get back to the benches. Kagami, tall and fiery _,_ became conscious of him again so hetailed his partner, and reached his shoulders, "Hey, who's this person you meet earlier?" His curiosity was already at peak.

"I already told you, Kagami-kun.. she's my batchmate in Middle School," said Kuroko, trying to regain his breath.

The red haired stud wasn't precise in his own question, and got disappointed. He growled back, as rough as he always was, "Not that.. what does she looks like? Is she beautiful?"

His partner eyed back, then sighed. Luckily, he didn't have to answer anymore since the mysterious girl revealed herself from the sidelines, "Kuroko!"

He approached the beautiful lady, and greeted her with his common politeness, "Sakeguchi-san, Domo~ (hello)." By then, he noticed that his female suitor wasn't alone, there were two more beauties beside her.

What Kagami saw was despair. Like, what just happened a few hours ago that made him popular with girls? And they're not the typical high school girls, they were similar to a female idol group. They have this aura around them that they're on the cute side. Kuroko's not bad himself, he knows that...just how? What about his low presence, why didn't it activate? Kuroko should just be talking to him, to his partner. For twice, he never felt so abandoned in his life.

"Great work today, Kuroko.. I brought my friends along...if you don't mind," he heard the brunette directly speaking to his man crush. It was as if they were so close when it was the only first time he saw her with him. * _Damn you, Kuroko.. you traitor!_ *

"It's fine..," the teal haired guy replied. They made idle chats with Sakeguchi introducing her friends to him, and after a few minutes, he excused himself, "I probably be getting back now.."

The other girls went down. They wanted to ask for more personal information like what cologne was he using since he smell so good even if he had perspired, or what was his favorite food, what cosmetic product does he use 'cause his skin was silkier, smooth than some of them, or what kind of girl does he like and so on. Sakeguchi read the atmosphere quite well, so he let him off the hook, "Sure.. keep it up, Kuroko."

In any event, Riko noticed his personal OTP losing his confidence which wasn't good, "Oi, Baka-Kagami! Move along!"

Heat came back to his face when his partner tugged him, "Kagami-kun, let's go.."

Their other team members mumbled woofs in their place. He looked like a puppy, obediently following his master, and his tail won't stop wagging.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

September 1. Afternoon at Kaijo first stadium. In the middle of a basketball practice, a certain blondie screamed out in his seat, "Uwaaaaah.. Kurokocchi's not answering me.. something bad must be happening to him..," His panic caused him to mess with his hair. He was about to exit the premises, when...

 **SFX: BAM!?**

Kasamatsu, his strict captain, slammed him in the head. "Of course, he won't.. BAKA (Idiot)! He's practicing right now!?"

 _*Itai~ (Ouch)_ * He whimpered. His sempai doesn't really know when to hold back. Actually, he should be the one who should be angry, by the way. Kise glared back at him, telling him that he was the baddest person in the whole wide universe, "What's with this post, sempaii!? Why are you with Kurokocchi yesterday-ssu?"

The jet black haired captain already had a hunch, and it turned out he's right. After dining in a family restaurant yesterday with Kuroko and Yamada, the two suggested to have their hair cut when it occurred to them that their hair had gotten them a little blind with their hanging bangs. He followed along, and once they were finished getting their hair done, their purple friend requested for a groupie. Yamada tagged them the next morning, on his post.

"Is it wrong to hang out with your friend? And why do I need to explain myself to you, HAH?!," he beefed, full-throttled in his annoyance.

Creeping at their back was their loud teammate, Hayakawa. His face lighten up, and he commented, "Kuroko-kun got even cuter.."

"Right? Right? And to think that sempaii was there while they're cutting his hair, I can't even.. sempaii is so unfair-ssu! You're taking away Kurokocchi for yourself! Aaaah...I'm getting suspicious in here," said Kise, almost freaking out. _No_. He was freaking out. His sense of reason had been gone after looking at the picture. He's not going to get away from this without a proper explanation. "Are you starting to like Kurokocchi too?"

He tried to hide, his blush from hearing the words like and Kuroko. "Tets-kun's my friend, you jerk.. I'm not like you guys!? I won't ever date a dude."

"Really?," Kise was quick, he drew his face closer to him. His teeth were clenching hard, hard that he can hear them so clear.

Oh, if only you could see the glare that emanating in the captain's eyes. He could slice him up right now, and skin him alive. By instincts, Kasamatsu shove him away with his hands, "Do I need to beat that out of you?!"

"Then, it's good," his face was still covered from his senpai's angry palms. He discarded his bubbly image, and went serious for some seconds. "Kurokocchi's mine, after all."

"HUH? Do you think I will just let you do that?!," Kasamatsu soon released everything. His talented teammate effortlessly filled up his temper meter. He got himself another record, eight seconds of interaction, no less.

Kise resisted. He managed to take a peek, and there, he saw someone. * _You would, sempai.. you would._ *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Getting back to the Seirin duo, Kagami made another successful alley-oop with his partner, another spectacular performance from them. As he regained his footing, he let his mouth run off on his own, "I didn't know that you got yourself a girlfriend, K-Kuroko."

"Sakiguchi-san?," the other guy looked back at him. _This again_ , he thought.

"Yeah.. on top that, she's beautiful," he said. The expression in his face could tell that he's envious.

"I turned her down earlier," short and straight, he knew where their conversation was going. He'll just keep bugging him until he hear everything from him if he won't give him the end sticks. "Kagami-kun.. Can you please stop talking while we're at practice?"

Instead of getting gung-ho from his last statement, Kagami's tiger spirit went back. He smiled back to his cute friend, and became energetic again. He thought that they have basketball for themselves, and as simple as he was, he felt happy with that.

.

.

"Okay.. that's all for today," their tomboy coach clasped her hands. Before she forgot that thing, she informed the right guy about it. "Kuroko-kun, your phone's been buzzing for a while.. You can answer it now."

Somehow, the whole Seirin team picked the signal, the reason why Riko had to announce it. And because of it, they faked their shallow movements while their ears were concentrated to something else, "Hello, Haizaki-kun."

Kiyoshi was being too obvious when he positioned himself, crouching beside the teal haired guy's legs. Their captain dragged him back without letting a distracting noise.

"Hai~ (Okay)," was the last and only thing they heard.

Kuroko turned back to them, and bowed, "Minna-san (Everyone), I'll be going now.. someone's waiting for me." After a little drying on his face towel, the Seirin trump card moved forward, and acknowledged everyone that he's going out.

They watched him go into the changing room, and waited for the appropriate time to speak.

"Another confession?," the eagle eye point guard placed his hands on his hips. Unlikely of him, he didn't throw a pun alongside. "I saw him with the beautiful girl earlier, coming from the rooftop.."

"Boy, did he get famous..in just a day?," one of them commented, sarcastic on his tone.

Koganei's energy plummeted down, his shoulders giving in. "Awww.. I wish I had the looks, just like him.. I'd be an instant bae if I were him." He could only wish, though. Mitobe patted his head to comfort him.

Kiyoshi, wearing his friendly face, he attempted to knock some sense to their silent Ace who's quite busy mumbling to himself. "Oi, Kagami.. Don't you know anything about this?"

The red-haired idiot was actually trying to piece every clue on his mind. Braids. Scary face. Basketball. Seaside inn. Kuroko. Bed hair. "Ohh.. Haizaki, I remember now.. Haizaki's a guy.. a tall, muscular guy. He looks like he's some sort of a gang member."

 **SFX: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!**

Everybody's thoughts had that same conclusion, 'Isn't he dangerous?' If there's going to be a confession, and Kuroko turned him down, they don't know what that guy might do to him. Riko doesn't like that idea so she speak up, "You better hurry, Kagami-kun.. what if _—_ "

"I-I'm off!," he hurried. Kagami packed his bag quickly, and went out.

"There goes our lover boy," Izuki enacted a salute, drawing the attention of others.

Riko noticed one big guy arranging his things. He can't escape her eyes, when he's not Kuroko who had mastered misdirection. "Kiyoshi! You stay right where you are.. don't ever think sneaking up on them."

"Datte~ (But) _—_ ," he whined, puffing his cheeks, extending his lips like a boo-boo, trying to be appealing. To put in a simple term, he's pouting.

His ex-girlfriend gave him the looks _—_ a warning he mustn't disobey, "No buts!"

"Riko.. I'm curious," he continued fixing his things. Kiyoshi was worried. Now, what kind of senpai was he, when he couldn't even protect his kouhai, knowing that he could be in trouble?

That's where Kagami should come in, Riko thought. She sensed the big brother responsibility, and the underlying motive, but he forgot another thing. She bend down to him, and informed about it, "Either am I.. but we have still work to do.. Kagami-kun's already there for the rescue. C'mon, we need to talk about the preliminaries, and come up with more countermeasures."

Kiyoshi looked at her once, then stopped from what he was doing. "Ehhh...fine."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Located at the front gate of the Seirin High, there stood the good-looking, muscular teenager. One look, and anyone could tell that he's an experienced Casanova at his young age. Kuroko made it to the rendezvous point, and greeted him, "Haizaki-kun."

* _Shit..I forgot._ * The coal-braided guy almost throw out his eyeballs from the surprising call. Once his heart turned back to its neutral state, he played it cool and set his focus unto him. A smirk formed in his lips, as he was pleased from what he was seeing, "Hey there, sexy...looking good."

Kuroko knew the compliment was for him. There weren't any other girls around him as he got out, still, there were other people around. Not only that his friend wasn't registered to their school, but he's a guy himself. "Let's go," he pulled the tall lad from his hands, and moved somewhere else.

"Woah, now.. aren't you being too aggressive right now, not that I mind," he teased him while his voice resonated loudly through-out the busy street.

"Haizaki-kun, we're in public," the petite boy protested as they keep walking.

Music flew right though his hearing sense. He knew what lyrics comes next to it, therefore, he stopped. Kuroko had no other choice but to stop as well. Haizaki seize the moment, and whispered something in his ears, "O-ho.. are you suggesting we go somewhere..private?"

"That's not it, please stop talking like that," he remembered the last time they were chased. Haizaki liked to bite that sticking flesh, but he controlled himself, staying civilized, "Like what?"

To his amusement, Kuroko said it plain and raw, "Stop flirting at me when there's so many people around.. it's embarrassing. "

 _He had the nerve to say that?_

"Embarrassing, huh..," he clicked his tongue. Those who have witnessed it, should have the same sentiment. "Well, what's with you and Kise... you just let him get lovey-dovey with you."

Kuroko, being the stubborn one, he defended the case with ease, "Kise-kun's just being friendly, what are you talking about? And Haizaki-kun, I didn't think you could say lovey-dovey."

"G-geh, you got me there.. why did I ever use that word," he got flustered from what came out from his bitching mouth. Didn't he just get jealous in there? **NO.** He ignored that foolishness. "Tch, whatever."

Rolling his eyes, he spoke out again, "So where do you plan to take me? Are you going to give me another tour?" Walking with him last time was rather strange. He felt like the other guy cares for him, which was odd. Does Kuroko like him? If he was, he didn't mind dating him. Why won't he just tell him what he feels? He would swear to him that no one could touch him, nor hurt him if he became his boyfriend.

Ahhh...Kuroko' boyfriend sounded so good. He felt like he had beaten the Generation of Miracles from their delusions. He'll brag to them how wild Kuroko was in bed, of how horny their cute friend could be. He snapped back to reality, and saw the teal haired guy not paying attention to him, "Hoi!"

"I'm texting someone, please wait," he riposted, quickly tapping the screen of his phone.

Haizaki became more annoyed so he read the email vociferously, "Yukio-senpai, sorry I can't meet you tonight at practice.. I need to attend a lost dog in our school _—_ OI!" He was too late, as the message has already been sent. "Aren't you being rude to me?"

Kuroko remained expressionless, and replied, "Last time I checked, reading someone else's message was rude."

 _*Yeah, whatever.*_ He shrugged off his humorous statement. He was more curious to the person that he sent the message. "Who's that Yukio-senpai? Why do you need to text him?"

"He's a friend.. do you remember the guy with the spiky hair in the room that Akashi rented?," said Kuroko, carefully observing the other male. From his peripheral view, he saw some other people from their behind. * _Is that Kagami-kun?_ *

Haizaki's pupil went southwest. Inside the room, before he stormed out, there were the five morons, the E-Cup babe, and an unknown shit. "Oh, the New Face.. what about him?"

"If you do not know, I still practice at night after every practice," he resumed, never minding his naming convention. He'll correct him if he got the chance to introduce his wonderful friend.

"You're crazy, you know.. and?," he managed to slip a comment, which, by the way, a fact.

Kuroko disregard again the negative, and finished his report, "Yukio-senpai happen to stumble one of my practices.. after that, he decided to practice with me...the end."

Ok, but something's strange, he thought. "You're done texting?"

"Yeah..why?," he raised an eye brow. He doesn't have any idea what he's talking about.

Haizaki grumbled. He broke the news, and spit out what's on his mind. "Aren't you gonna tell your rainbow friends?"

He must be talking about the Generation of Miracles. There's that, but what would he tell about them? It's not like they were the same friends as they were before. "Tell what? Please be more direct, Haizaki-kun."

"Ah.. fuck! Yeah, fuck it," he became more confused. Why were they all present from last time? Were they still buddy-buddy to each other? He wanted to know the real score.

Kuroko hushed him, "Haizaki-kun. Language."

"Are we just going to stand here or what?," he asked, his irritated face became more evident.

"Right, my apologies.. let's go to—," he thought that maybe they could hang out to Maji. It goes the other way, though. They had to get back to school, and take the other route. He looked around, and spotted a familiar place, "That looks fine.. Let's just go there."

Haizaki didn't object, and followed through, "Okay."

.

.

They were still holding hands when they arrived at the entrance of the establishment. Kuroko overlooked the entanglement, and excused his comportment. "Sorry."

"Heh, who's flirting who?," the other guy winked back at him, completely satisfied. He really wanna do him right now. * _Fuck._ *

The two were greeted by an unmotivated employee, "Welcome to Wagnaria... um, yeah." He scratched the back of his hair, then continued, "Table for one?"

 _Ah, this._ Haizaki laid his arms around the shoulders of his date, and shoot deadly daggers to the rude waiter, "I'm with baby-face, dude.. wouldja mind fixing your eyes."

"Oh. I'm sorry.. I didn't see you there," he listlessly said. Well, in fact, he did get a little surprised by that magic trick. He would be amused if they do more stunts, for example, make his pretend girlfriend to disappear, at least for a day. Anyways, he already apologized so yay, everything's already cleared up. "Table for two, then."

Kuroko and Haizaki went along with the service crew, mostly trying to calm down the big guy. As they settle down, the first thing that caught the smaller one's attention was their arrangement, "Why are you sitting next to me? Haizaki-kun."

Haizaki, suggestive eyes, replied, with a breeze, "Why.. aren't we on a date?"

The word "date" may be used to identify a get together between two people not romantically involved, but this usage is meant to convey irony, since such a meeting is not a date in the true sense of the word. Date is when two people get together for an activity when the possibility of romance between them has been broached but not ruled out. Since the exploration of romance is the purpose of a date, merely asking someone out on a date is sufficient to open the subject.

"We're not," he said. They're only hanging out. "Why are you here, anyway?"

He smirked, waiting exactly for that question. "Took you so long to ask that."

They were interrupted, though, when the waiter came back. "Thank you," he said to the waiter, as he was handing out the menu. Kuroko knew what to order so he told him to get him one Fantasy Lasagna. He gestured back to his friend, and the tall guy ordered for the best-seller, which was the Wagnaria-flavored Steak.

Now that the lethargic fly was gone, Haizaki continued where he left off, reaching out the pale hands of his date, "I'm here to ask you out."

Kuroko was about to open his mouth, but he raised his hands first, and checked his forehead. "That's weird.. you're not ill." He placed another one to his own. No problem, indeed.

He threw another punchline to complete the are-you-okay-in-your-head compliance set. "Are you hungry? I think you should eat first."

"Do you want me to kiss you, right here, right now?," as for him, he was certainly not joking around. If he wanted to prove something, then he'll give him that.

However, the Phantom Sixth Man refused. "That's not necessary... and if you do that, I'm gonna beat you up."

* _With that body?_ * He laughed in his mind. "Can you even _—._ "

Another guy _—_ sharp blue eyes, and bristly black haired _—_ entered in, to the scene. "T-Tets-kun.. you're here." So he was right, that his friend was inside. He thought that it would just be someone else since his route was on the other way.

Kuroko locked eyes with him, and let out his name, "Yukio-senpai."

"Oh-ya. What do we have here? Yukio-senpai has a date with a B-Cup," Haizaki found the situation as amusing. Like, what's with the tension between them? An idea, then, popped out of his mind. "Perfect timing, you can sit with us.. we can have a double date in here."

That put more pressure on the plate. The two friends haven't talked anything about the kiss from yesterday. It had been awkward during their morning jog, and neither one of them bring up about it. Kuroko already get it anyway. The kiss was a mistake, no need to get his hopes up. That explains why he didn't text back when he told him earlier that he would skip their evening practice, and the mere fact that he's with a girl right now. He felt bitter about it, and played along with his foul-mouthed friend, "Ummm, yeah.. but I still haven't answer him."

"That so?," said Kasamatsu. Like always, he couldn't get what he was thinking. For now, he need to explain things, and that's what he did, "Kise introduced me to her earlier.. I wanted to treat her to somewhere nice.. I didn't think that I'll meet you here."

The lassie beside her, with shoulder length onyx-tinted tresses, abyss-filled orbs, and freshly sweet make up, smiled shyly at them. Kasamatsu took a calm breath, then, introduced her to the two attractive boys, "Hinako, this is my friend, Kuroko Tetsuya. I call him, Tets-kun.. and this one, I guess, his friend, Haizaki. They're both first years."

"Nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun, Haizaki-kun," she bent slightly. Seeing a combination of a cute, innocent boy and a tall, rude punk, it was like a perfect BL (Boys Love) match. Her fujoshi (BL/yaoi fan) persona suddenly took over, "Ano~. You two look nice together."

"You said it, B-Cup," he sniffed out a small laugh. From the girl's approval, he reeled in his date into his own arms, "You hear that babe, I think you should answer me already."

Kuroko quickly separate himself, and warned him, "Haizaki-kun. Your language.. and I'm not answering you if you're that pushy."

Apparently, their food was now being served. Haizaki snubbed it, and focused his gaze to his prey. "All right. All right.. No need to get upset.. you'll ruin your cute face."

The uninterested employee heard that sappy statement. His face turned face sour, and left an impression, "Dude, you can't woo him like that." After it, he moved back from his position, and so as his attitude.

Hinako giggled from what had happened whilst her date told her to take a pick from the menu that the waiter gave to them, "Order anything you like, Hinako.. my treat."

* _Showing off, huh?_ * Haizaki felt his pride has been questioned, so he motioned for a reconsideration, "Right. I'll pay yours ba _—_ baby face."

Kuroko sighed. "Do you even have to compete?" He looked back at his special friend, and he was so busy with his date, telling her the food that she might like. Something stirred up inside him, and he suddenly had that urge to get his attention. "Don't worry, Haizaki-kun. I'll pay it.. I'm the man."

"Why you _—_ "

"Ehem," the jet black haired captain took the bait, intervening between them. "Waiter! We're ready to order." Haizaki perceived that he was the one being reprimanded, from the tone that he used, and seeing to it that he took a glance at him. * _What's his problem?_ * He crossed his arms, eyed at their nosy senior, and obviously, he's pissed. They're just two age apart, why would he need to mind his manners? Is he looking for a fight? Well, bring it on! He doesn't look like he's as strong as Nijimura, plus he's smaller than him. Once their order has been received, Kasamatsu turned to the two. Haizaki held his head high, but the Kaijo captain ignored him completely, and just reminded them of their own grub, "Oh right, you guys should dig in now.. your food's going to get cold."

Kuroko take the lead for him and Haizaki, then replied, "No.. we can wait.. It isn't courteous to start without you.. and Hinako-san."

"You heard him," he continued looking at his date's friend, almost trying to shook him.

Kasamatsu just paid no heed to him. "Okay."

After a couple of minutes, no more conversation was created. They, instead, formed the staring game. Haizaki fortified his position, and sent his watchful eyes unto the authoritative older colleague. Kasamatsu, meanwhile, barricaded his defenses. He deflected every angry missile that the other guy fired to him. On the observatory department, Kuroko surveyed around, and think of ways to alleviate the situation. He saw Kagami, instead.

"Ano~," when all of sudden, a soft voice broke the strain. Everybody looked at her. It's been eating her up, and she can't resist the notion of her fantasy, "Have you guys... you know, kissed?"

Kuroko knew that the other guy would say a flying colored yes, so he promptly answered the question, "He stole my first kiss, back in middle school.. and that's it."

"Yeah, and you were sloppy back then," the coal-braided guy released his tongue, and everyone saw that he had a stud piercing on it. Kuroko, though not seen in his outer form, got annoyed with what he had said, "So, I'm the one who's sorry? You should have not done that, in the first place."

 _Let me see you make faces more._ Haizaki spread his arms around the wide seating, and moved closer to his delectable date, "Heh.. but, it was the greatest kiss ever.. I couldn't even get it out of my mind."

Eventually, their body heat had contacted each other. He moved his foul mouth closer to Kuroko's ear, and whispered, "and I would like to have a follow up on that."

 **SFX: BAM!**

Kasamatsu slammed the table which made the glasses filled with water to sway, "Stop that! You're making Tets-kun uncomfortable." Luckily, the impact wasn't that strong to spill anything on the table.

Haizaki knew it. He's one irritating guy. "Huh? Are you ordering me, Yukio-senpai?!"

The jet black haired captain tried to control his temper, knowing that he has a date. He could feel that Hinako was taken aback with what's going on. He, then, redirected his attention to his special friend, "Are you fine with this, Tets-kun?"

Kuroko looked at his friend beside him, and replied. "We're fine.. don't worry." He moved his arms away from their backs, and joined hands with him.

"Haizaki-kun.. can you please behave," he tighten the grip, and used a pleading tone to convince the big bad wolf. "at least, for me."

The technique pilferer couldn't believe it. His date just initiated the holding hands system, which was exclusively designated for loving couples. They had one earlier, but this was different. It was as if telling him that, 'Okay, I like you, handsome.. Please be nice.' Additionally, the captivating ocean eyes had that vibration that he'll give a reward later if, at the very least, he favored him today.

Peach-colored chemicals loomed all over his face. "Tch."

* _Heh, that guy knows how to blush?_ * Kasamatsu caught him on the act. He looked like a shit. He found it funny that that rowdy punk can be tamed. Leave it to Tets-kun, and everything would be solved. Now, that he think about it, his friend sent a message earlier, "Ohh.. is he the lost dog you're talking about in your text?"

Kuroko could feel the blood rising in the hands of his date, therefore, he re-mediate it to a form that wasn't harmful, "It was a joke."

"Yeah.. damn funny," the rowdy punk rolled his eyes. His face became satirical, and pointed a finger at himself, "How could a handsome guy be a dog to you?"

"Kise-kun does," he riposted, no holds bar. Kasamatsu snorted at it. * _Wait till Kise heard about this_ *

Haizaki found loops in there, insisting, "So I am handsome to you?"

"A handsome dog, yes," he affirmed, nodding.

With a straight face like that, the reaction to it was inevitable. The heterosexual couple laughed at his gag, though, the one who's about to die from amusement was Hinako. Her cackle sounded like a pig getting butchered by the, err, butcher. Kuroko found that cute, so he let out a charming smile, in which, calmed the nerves of the coal-braided guy, as well as the whole group.

Small world, he could say, when another person arrived. "Hi, Kuroko."

"Sakeguchi-san, Domo~ (hello)," he greeted, his smile was still effective. "It's nice seeing you again."

"Likewise," she held her chest. She could feel that she's going to burst again, but that would be inappropriate in front of other people. "your friends?"

Kuroko nodded.

She would love to hang out with him, but then again, she had her close friends with her so she just excused herself, "We'll be seating in there, gotta go."

As they've gotten into their seat, Haizaki already had his eyes on her, "Didn't she attend Teiko High? What was that.. oh yeah! She joined the Ms. Teiko High 20XX.. I think she won second place.. beaten by our bouncy Momoi." After the comment, he went back to his cute date. "You friends with her? Or have you have sex with her.. damn, I couldn't get my hands on her.. she's so hard to get.. well, if I you already have Momoi, I would be happy also.. but man, you can bat for another woman if you had that looks."

"Haizaki-kun, your mouth," he released his hand, getting cold with him. "Momoi-san's my friend, please don't say inappropriate things...I'll get mad at you."

This time, the big guy rejoined his hands with him, "Yeah, right."

His rudeness made Kuroko unconfined his hands again. "As for Sakiguchi-san.. she confessed to me earlier."

"You turned her down?," Hinako asked the daring question.

"Hai~ (Yes)," he confirmed.

Haizaki somehow felt disappointed. He could have, at least, sex with her before dumping her ass. Use her until she's not entertaining anymore. Well, maybe, he was saving his sweet yes for him. Since Kuroko liked him that much, the sex's also for him only. "Uwah.. what a dick move."

Amongst the group, it was Kasamatsu who got surprised by the news. How could he have turned down that beautiful girl? She seems very nice and sweet. As long as he can remember (from their all-male goukon, the day before his birthday), his type of person was a gentle one. They were so close right now, and yet, he still doesn't know what's running around his special friend's mind. The orders for the late two has been served during his train of thoughts. It was Kouki, from yesterday, who delivered their food. Kasamatsu was about to remark on the additional sweet from his tray, when Kouki handed over it to their getting-popular friend, "For you."

"Kouki-san," he mumbled. The waited gestured a half-praying symbol, "Please.. I made it myself." The tower of toppings gave the impression that it was not perfect, but he felt the effort he carved into it. Thus, he accepted it, wholeheartedly. "Thank you."

Haizaki got pissed again. "That guy...is he hitting on you?"

"You're misunderstanding again, Haizaki-kun," he answered after taking a scoop of vanilla cream from the sugary confection.

"You're the one misunderstanding," he raised his voice intentionally. "I don't know if you're that dense or what, but what kind of normal man would wink to another man, after giving him sweets."

Someone's jealous, everyone thought.

"That's because you don't know him," Kuroko chose the side of the service crew, shedding some light into his close-minded view. "Kouki-san is foreign, and he still doesn't know how to interact with us Japanese."

The young Casanova refused to accept it, "Dude, he's blushing."

"Wow, Haizaki-kun is paying attention.. my compliments, then," he would like to clap on that. Aside from the fact that they're not officially dating, they're still not close, to begin with. "So you're saying that you were also blushing when you try to get into my pants?"

Haizaki went wide eyes with his unfiltered response, "Wha _—_ you... as if I would get sissy on you!"

"Ehem," the eldest in the group interfered, shooting glances between the odd couple. "I think we can eat now."

"Wait! Let's have a picture first," Hinako spoke up, showing her iPhone.

"Here. Let me," Haizaki requested. The girl gave her communication device to him, non-hesitantly; it wasn't against the light from his angle. Once he got it, he ordered something from his date, "Hey, come closer to me."

Kuroko obliged since it was just a picture. What he didn't expect was when he took the snap, Haizaki planted a mischievous peck on him. Then after, Kasamatsu stood up for his special friend. " **Oi!** " His eyes were angry.

"Why did you do that?," Kuroko wiped the flesh with his hands, from where the coal-braided guy landed his lips.

Haizaki smiled, and teased him, "Sheesh.. it's just a kiss, baby face.. and it's on the cheek.. what's the fuss?!"

The jet black haired captain was getting angry from his station. He doesn't get what to feel about it, and all he knows that it was infuriating. He was about to scream at him to stay away from his friend, when an unknown man, wearing sunglasses and a red bonnet, slid beside the sneaky bastard, "Oooops.. my hands slipped."

Cold water poured above the head of Haizaki.

"What the fuck!," he was the second person to stand up among their group. He tugged the shirt of the insolent customer, and grew a fist. "You're dead _—._ "

.

.

Everything went by in a flash. Haizaki found himself lying on the floor, as he got a threatening word from his date, "You're going to behave or I'm leaving."

Kuroko turned his flare to the other guy, and he said, "And mister.. that was rude."

"Uhmmm..sorry?," he replied. The moment he met eyes with him, shriveling shrills went down to his spines. He bent his head, and turn away, "Yeah, sorry!"

People went back to their own business after the chaos. Kuroko offered a helping hand to his friend, feeling sorry for a while, "Would you like to stand up now?"

Haizaki stared at him for a second. "You're...unbelievable," he grabbed his hands, unsure of what to think about his date and went back to their seats. He lowered his head, trying to recollect what had happened. He was to punch the shady guy when suddenly something hit behind his right shoe. As he got unbalanced, Kuroko used that weight to turn him down. The technique he used wasn't that flashy but it did the trick…his head had cooled off.

Kuroko turned to him, and offered to let bygones be bygones, "Let's eat."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The rude customer from earlier went inside the lavatory. He doesn't have any high-tech gadgets or anything, his clothes were ordinary (he wore a jacket to hide his school uniform), and all he have to do was to report back casually at his contractor using a plain & slim iPhone, "Did you pour the water on his head?" The voice from the other line was rather commanding.

Look, he's not being compensated in this, but for him to actually do something uncivil, he can't even fathom the reason behind all of this. For sure, if he didn't follow his orders, God, he doesn't know what will happen to him. Maybe he'll be salvage, he won't get accepted in jobs or maybe he won't get himself a girlfriend because of his doing. He can't have that, no? He smiled awkwardly, and corroborated the status of his report, "Yep.. and Kuroko beat him down...I was surprised."

"Heeh," the caller seemed delighted from what he had heard. Kuroko exceeded his expectations, again. He could have witnessed it personally from their vacation trip if he hadn't interfered.

Since he wasn't talking, the other guy used that opportunity to inquire."Are you sure about him?," he joked, curious about their relationship. As he get no response from the other line, he just brushed it off, "Hehehe.. 'Yup.. it's none of my business."

He heard something from the other side, as though he's arranging things. He ignored the thought, and waited for him to respond, and what he got was another command, "Monitor further."

* _What a slave driver._ * The shady guy obeyed him, nonetheless, and sighed, "Hai~ (Yeah). Hai~ (Yeah). Akashi-sama."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The situation between the three guys and one gal, had soothed down. The whole thing made them hungry, so they focused themselves unto their own plate.

"I'm sorry, if you have to see that," Kuroko excused his behavior from earlier. It must have made his friend's date to be uncomfortable, which wasn't good.

"N-no.. it's fine," Hinako blushed, contrast to it, she was impressed. "I think you were so cool."

Haizaki was actually offering him a steak, the fork of meat was getting shaky beside him. The teal haired guy gazed at him for a second, and decided to humor him, taking the bite.

* _Whaa.. he's blushing again._ * Kasamatsu mused that he was totally into him, to his special friend. He found it unbelievable for a guy like him, acting tough and masculine.

When Kuroko realized that a set of eyes were still staring at him, he looked observantly at Haizaki. His friend appeared dazed. Maybe he's still hungry, he thought. Kuroko took a slice from his lasagna, and offered him the food.

Haizaki gladly take the bite, and went back to his own plate. He felt tingly, happy by the simple activity that lovers do. FYI, he didn't apply that to his sex friends, all because they'll get ahead of themselves. Kuroko for him, was really something.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, on the other side of the restaurant where Sakiguchi and her friends were located, the female group logged in to their respective gadgets, iPad, mobile phone and a preppy pink laptop.

Miss Fortune joined the conversation.

Miss Fortune: Damn that Haizaki bulldog, kissing our Kuroko-sama out of nowhere.

FirstFlame: Yeah. I hate that guy.. Sooo, how goes your confession?

Miss Fortune: Kyaaaaaa.. do you really have to ask?

DudeInDistress: I saw the post. My heart broke.

Anonymous8678 joined the conversation.

BluePedo joined the conversation.

Miss Fortune: He treated me gently after I was turned down. KYAAAAAAAAAA, I can't even breathe!

SempaiXKouhai: Good job, guys! Everyone's talking about it.

SexyVanilla: I must say, it was clever to alter the CCTVs.. but wouldn't we be caught?

FirstFlame: Good for you, Miss Fortune. I'm jealous. :S

FudanshiHere: Leave it to a security officer and we'll be fine.

SexyVanilla: Well, duh. It's his job, after all.

PhantomLover: FudanshiHere did you call? Lels.

FindingImouto: Lels?

Miss Fortune: So who's gonna go next?

BluePedo: That Haizaki must have LOVE Kuroko.. I should do that too.

Anonymous8678: To confess?

Miss Fortune: Yeah! XD

FirstFlame: BluePedo. Stop.

Mickey_Cat21: FindingImouto it's LOL, just similar to it. Laughing extra loud.

FindingImouto: Oh. I learned another slang. TY, Mickey_Cat21.

Mickey_Cat21: KNP.

Mickey_Cat21: Ok, no problem.

PeepBoi: Miss Fortune I volunteer.

The three girls smiled into their own space. Operation Make-Kuroko-Happy was going smoothly, and they haven't got a word from the red-haired menace. They could only hope that they could pull this off for a little longer.

xXx

The double date reached the time when the sky had turned dim. Kuroko and Kasamatsu managed to talk about what happened in their day during their post conversation. Hinako was entertained, but she'll be more happy if there were more homo interactions. She, in fact, doesn't care if his relationship with the serious captain won't progress. As for Haizaki, he was unexpectedly behaved, and silent. Though, it was obvious that his gaze was fixated at his date.

Hinako spoke up, when they were outside the establishment, "I had a great time, Kasamatsu-san."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind the setup," he pardoned, mostly looking at the delinquent.

The girl swayed her head, "It was fun."

From the other couple, they also had their own discussion. "Your answer?," Haizaki finally opened his mouth, placing his hand on his nape and looking intently at him.

"I'll think about it," said Kuroko.

The other guy clicked his tongue. "No goodbye kiss?"

"No kiss," he refused, no explanation needed.

Haizaki exhaled a whole lots. He let him be, and turned around. "I'll get back on you." He left the field with no more quarrels, but he's clearly disappointed.

Getting back to the normal couple, Kasamatsu asked for her consent, "Where's your home? I'll walk with you."

"Ah. That's fine. I'll just get a taxi," she uttered. As she spotted one vehicle at the vicinity, she raised her hand to get it. "Here's one."

And now, the two male friends were left out. Kasamatsu didn't have to look at him, and pursue a new topic, "You should have say no to that bastard."

"I doubt, he'll stop," he answered back, feeling no more weight around him.

The jet black haired captain groused. "I could see that." The tall guy seemed so confident about himself. He could compare him to his annoying teammate.

"Yukio-senpai." the teal haired guy positioned in front of him. "I'm tired." He knelt his head to his broad shoulders. After a second, he distanced a little, and looked up. Kuroko displayed his big blue eyes, and begged, "Can you carry me back home?"

Same old times…same old times. Kasamatsu could hear his heart flutter. "Ok."

By the window, a certain red-haired idiot and the mysterious stalker saw them being chummy together. Kagami couldn't take his eyes off, from their interaction. * _They're doing piggy back ride, everyday?_ * The shady guy reported this to his superior teammate, and he was instructed to follow them until his precious Tetsuya got home.

.

.

During the walk, Kuroko commented on what he did earlier, "It's a good thing I learned self-defense from Yamada-san."

"Pfft.. you could have seen his face," he chuckled, and this time, he was free to do it.

Kuroko tighten his hold from his back, because of his reaction, "I did... it was funny."

Kasamatsu ruffled his good-smelling hair. Then, he went firm. "Seriously.. what're you gonna do about him?"

"..." He couldn't think of anything right now. "I really don't know? Do you have something on your mind?"

The Kaijo point guard round-up his first, and answered, "Well, I could just beat him down if you let me."

"Let's beat him down?," he muttered.

Kasamatsu looked at him, and laughed. "I like what you're thinking.. haha."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Next piece: Kuroko meets his Light

* * *

 **Preview.**

Yukio Kasamatsu, forget about it. Don't say a word on it.

That kiss...was a mistake.

Kuroko was making that face again, when he's about to leave his house. His eyes were imploring, he's rubbing his lips, and they're at each other's throat again. This time, though, he was holding one of his wrist. They're both speechless with his sudden touch. He didn't know what was he thinking. Is he going to initiate the kiss this time? * _NOOOOOO! I said stop thinking about it.._ *

* * *

 **Omake (MORE!):**

 ** _The Prodigy Series_**

1\. He saw Peaches - Dai-chan's turning point

2\. Sneeze - Midorin's weakness

3\. Siesta break - Mukkun's sweet dream

4\. Mirror, mirror - Ki-chan's true smile

5\. Praising the Emperor - Akarin's future choice

 _Note: Originally, I only have the side stories for Aomine, Midorima and Akashi, but that would be unfair for the other two, so there they go._

 ** _N.O.W. (Netizens, Others, and Wannabes)_**

1\. Number One from Kagami Taiga

2\. Stars in Daylight featuring Himuro Tatsuya

3\. Gray no more, Haizaki Shougo

4\. Nii-san, I'm also Gay presenting Hayakawa Mitsuhiro

5\. Kuroko's Fan Club: Touou Chapter by Sakurai Ryou, Imayoshi Shouichi and Wakamatsu Kousuke

6\. A Resourceful Day via Kuroko's Official Fans Club disciples

7\. Tired, showing Jirou Kasamatsu

8\. Getting Close to your Rival is the Best Plan Ever from Takao Kazunari

 ** _S.S. (Short stints)_**

1\. Take Home - Kasamatsu family; her mother joked to invite him at home (now, that he's all alone again)

2\. Some multiple dates with Kuroko. Guess who and why? (I think I've already written this somewhere)

3\. Multiple chats from the Fansclub, as well as, Akashi's group messages.

4\. Momoi's deepest, darkest fantasies, and when it said dark, she would clearly object that it wasn't about his ganguro childhood friend.

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

From the last Arc, suppose-to-be EXTRA. **Snow and Coal Consequences**. Nigou has been kidnapped by the Seirin team, when Kuroko's pet only wander around, knowing that he's coming back to the city; a continuation of Tails of the Tundra program. The Inugami, who deserted the clan and find itself a master, had this power to sense when his/her master was near. He did find Kuroko but he was surrounded by unfamiliar large people. As is turned out, they were the teammates that he was talking about. One thing lead to another, he was requested to be taken care of by each of them, since he was too cute to resist. That is how, he became the mascot of Seirin.

 **Chapter Details:**

1\. Question and Answer Portion-what is currently displayed on your lock screen and wallpaper. The results ***cough** are as ***cough** follow in their respective order, Aomine, Mai-chan's boobs, him and Tetsu; Murasakibara, Umaibo, Kuro-chin's sleeping face; Midorima, Nothing, Himself, hey is that Kuroko on the back; Akashi, Himself, Tetsuya; Kise, Latest photoshoot, Him and Kurokocchi; Momoi, Cherries, Her and Tetsu-kun; Kuroko, Nigou, Nigou and him; Kasamatsu, Diana (his guitar), Him and his brother; and Kagami, Basketball, him and Himuro.

2\. I was planning for a smut, but no...moral conscience has been considered.

3\. Akashi's omake was moved to the next piece.

4\. Cameo section. They're so many of them so no.

* * *

 **A/N:** And who would think, I'll be back? Aww, c'mon! I got myself a ton of work, and my travel time is super, duper exhausting, I've got no time to breathe.. like really. Sorry, okay? I know that it's rather disappointing, it sure do. But oh well, I'll just continue when I had the time...so please be patient with me. I'll just write the next chapter, and hope that I can make up.

Oh right, Kuroko's hair cut resembled Eunho, in Lover Boy (mangwha BL). That's it for the chapter, I won't yap this time.

Like. Follow. Review. And spread the LOVE (damn it)! Guys/gals, you know the drill. See you again!


	31. Point 28

**A/N:** I know! I know! Please don't hit me with the un-follow, nor the no-review treatment. Geez guys, I know that lazy soul lying around yerself, and I get it. So here goes the 31st chapter, we'll get to know what happen to Akashi, to Kise's brilliant plan, Kagami's uprising jealousy, and the progress between our main pairing. And oh, if you're wondering why Yamada didn't stop the two from kissing, that would be answered on the coming episodes. BTS will also tell a story on how the names were named, i.e., the Phantom Sixth Man, the shadow and light system, and their special moves, like Thor's Hammer. I mean, what the hell? How did it come to that when they're only playing basketball. Anyways, there's that, and let's just go on with it. Cheerios!

 **[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **Pre Omake:** _Meeting the Parents_

Evenings are perfect for romantic dates. * _Did you know that the fluffy fillings dominating the vast thing, stretching above our heads, aren't really homes for the beings known as Angel? They're actually letting bacteria and fungi live on it. Pretty icky, right? Did that make up for the mood?_ * NO. Absolutely, no. Nothing would compare to what he's feeling. It was beyond from being nervous, he's scared as hell. Yes, he's a businessman, someone who should've be confident and proud, but this time, the current deal that was assign to him was one pivotal point from the whole history of HardBank Corp., a multinational telecommunications and Internet corporation. He'll have to deal with the most influential, most powerful, most successful family of them all, the Akashi legacy.

Why does it have to be him? He couldn't see the reason why he was personally picked, by the executive chief himself. Okay, he didn't want to belittle himself, but there were other professional resource in his company who could do the job better. It's just..it's too heavy. They're talking about a lot of zeroes in here. Messing up was the last thing he shouldn't commit, or else, he wouldn't provide the basic needs of his family, to his love of his life, his son, Tetsuya.

For that one moment, his eyes became determined. He was actually preparing for a wonderful present to his son for his next birthday, this early. He's saving up money for it so he can buy it in whole cash. Wait till he heard about this, he'll give him a brand-new car for his seventeenth. Wouldn't he be happy? With an automobile on his own, he can visit his grandmother at Hokkaido, anytime he wanted. * _Yosh~!?_ * He nodded firmly, pumping an energetic fist vertically at his front. He didn't notice that there was already someone beside the other seat, and there, slowly but surely, his eyes met elegant zircon at him.

The man carrying was wearing a kimono _—_ white-and-grey combination, the coat overlaying it was somewhat transparent. He could say the theme for it was modern and ephemeral. He looks good on it, by the way. Those blazing, crimson hair, and those set of geranium colored iris, he's got that superiority complex kind of vibes around him. The way he looked down on him, said so. "Good evening, Kuroko-san"

Before he forgot, just a few seconds ago from that greeting, he had gestured a Faito (fight) stance. Yuichi Kuroko gushed floral shades in his cheeks, feeling embarrassed. "G-good evening, Akashi-san.. y-y-you may sit over t-there."

First impressions last, they say. Right? He brooded over in his mind that he had failed the very first rule in the how-to-seal-the-deal-from-beginning-to-end scripture. He even skipped the stern, shaking of hands to settle the familiarity, and of course, the courtesy. More importantly, what did he think of him when he saw that? They sent a lunatic old man to accommodate him? The thought made him shook his head. * _Don't mind... don't mind._ *

It's a good thing that the menu was covering him when he did that, or else, it would pile up again to his epic fail counter. He took a deep breath, and calmed himself. He need to redeem his honor, as an entrepreneur, as a middle-class citizen, as an honest taxpayer, and lastly as a loving father to his household. He straightened out his looks, and exhaled from his nose. * _You can do this, Yuichi._ *

The two businessmen ordered for their food after a few minutes. They refrained from creating unnecessary talks, and be gone with their choice of sustenance.

Now that their carte du jour was already out of the way, the real stuff came in. They exchanged looks once again, simply implied that they were cupping themselves on some common understanding/knowledge/agreement without expressing their thoughts out loud. It's a basic need between the same kind. Though, it has been awfully quiet which wasn't good. The abundant amount of bodyguards around the VIP president doesn't help, not that they're too close, but they're still hitting some nerves.

Exactly before he met doom, the other man leaned back. "Let's do some casual talk before we get over the deal, wouldn't you mind, Kuroko-san?," the redhead pronounced.

"Ah, yes, of course," he responded quite obediently. This time, he had prepared the most appropriate topic in this part of a meeting. He drew out the best casual smile that he can give, and started talking. "The weather today is nice, right?"

From that typical introduction, he'd be expecting something like yeah or a simple nod to move on, but Kunio Akashi didn't cycle an emotion, no reaction or whatsoever.

The blue haired tycoon instilled his merry expression, and he realized the consequences of his words. * _Gosh, it's already evening.. who would describe the weather when it's already the end of the day? So unromantic! Plus, we're inside a building.. there isn't a single window in our place._ * Another switch flipped inside him. It was not the time to loath for the, err, it was only his second slip for the meeting. He could definitely turn the table unto his good side. He'll have his shining moment, and he would finally have the money that he needs for his son birthday.

"T-this is a nice place, I like the atmosphere around here.. It's so cozy," he uttered, showing his left hand inadvertently.

Again, no comment. He get it that he's higher than a celebrity, yet this kind of treatment made him feel like he's chasing his attention, which was true in all forms. He knew that he's being tested even if he say he wanted to have a little break from his busy schedule. They're professionals in here, and that's how they play the game. But still, wouldn't it be nice if he show, at least, a minuscule of participation? Then, he thought, maybe, he doesn't like it when he's stating the obvious. He had no second to waste for something so trivial.

Yuichi tasted steel as he swallowed a smidgen of his nervousness. Five suffocating, leg-cringing, seconds passed before he came up with another topic, "Have you heard in the news today? There's these unusual marks from all over Japan, they're becoming a craze and everyone's fussing about it.. I wonder what it is for."

In any moment by now, a tumbleweed had already made its way across them, if not for the waiter coming in, to serve them pleasant water.

* _Trends, not either.. what does he want to talk about?_ * He bit his lower lips. Conversing his situation inside his company wouldn't be a good item to pick. It'd be stabbing the back of the provider who's paying him. He's not like that, and he's not one ungrateful salary man. Amongst the other things, there's no way he would confess his love for anime. He's already in his thirties! Even though Akashi looked like he's not one to spread office rumours, but anything against him might backfired on him someday.

On the thought of his age, which remind him, the other guy could be in their generation. He's been at it for a while, why not indulge themselves with it? He figured that any businessman at their getting-to-have-wrinkled-face would have wed by now. "D-do you have a child? I have myself a son... He's nice, polite, thoughtful, hardworking, a little stubborn, but that's what make him cute... Gosh, I missed him already."

"I have.. and I have met your son, a month ago," he opened his mouth, finally. Yuichi's head perked in excitement, yet upon hearing what he said, the stainless steel of a chopstick, dropped from his hands. "He's cute, alright."

Anything that concerns Tetsuya riled him up, who he's with or where he's at doesn't matter. "YOU DID?!," he stood up, startling out the watchful hired guns around them. His frantic voice seared through the ears, up to the culinary members in the area. He doesn't know if it's good or bad, but it still a shocker to him. Meeting this VIP person wasn't no big deal. "I mean.. sorry.. How was he?"

"Well, aside from telling me that I look handsome, he's very straightforward about everything," the red haired man disregarded his surprised expression. As a matter of fact, he was waiting for him to bring up about his son. Any father would crow about them during casual talks, especially when they're worth bragging. "Let's see, he's good at handling our horses, he played violin with my son, he's good at it.. I managed to take a bite at the house visitation gift that he made, it's good also.. I heard he's also doing very well at his school, I must say, your son is exceptionally talented, yes?"

Music played in the auditory senses of the travelling businessman. Praising someone's son, with an Akashi no less, was more than anything that would make up his day. He thought that it was much priceless versus the deal that he had to work on. Kunio continued, glancing a sinister smile at him, "I can see the reason why he's friend with my son. Pity though, I offered him to attend classes with Seijuuro, but he refused it completely."

He held his chuckle from that straight rejection. * _Oh Tetsuya, what am I gonna do with you?_ * He knew his son was only being polite at his gesture, but then again, he just shut off the highest paid Japanese man in the world. Tetsuya never sees anyone at his societal status, that's why. He kept shut, and contained his comment within him. Their food was being served while at it. They lost eye contact as they glanced over the servings.

The father of Seijuuro felt something was missing so he called for an available waiter. Turns out, they don't have an expensive red wine to relish. He offered some for his teal haired dealer, and took a sip of his own. 'Perfect!,' he thought. Never in his life that anyone would turn him down. He could see at the eyes of his father, all the memories of that day. He was only holding back since his son would strongly oppose, and there were other spectators who doesn't need to see their spat about Seijuuro's future endeavors with his lover. He had thrown everything in the bucket _—_ the Akashi branding, the once-in-a-lifetime experience, the convenient schedule, high-end facilities, well-known people, in short, the best of the best. Still, he got a flat _NO_ from his massive persuasion. He said he didn't need it.

 **Incomprehensible.** He was excellent at everything except at the sports that he's in. He should have practice the things that made more sense. On top of it, his career path wasn't fitted to his abilities. He could achieve more! Kunio locked glances to his father, unable to hold it any longer, "Have you heard of this Kuroko-san, he's aiming to be a kindergarten teacher in the future?"

"I didn't know," Yuichi uttered. It was another uncharted territory from his son that he hadn't explored. He felt like he couldn't bring himself to ask the question since he might pressure his sweet child of his, from the realities of the world, and since he was always away, he doesn't have that right to carelessly drop the bomb. He'd been a nagger, yes, but that's because he's only worried about the son that he had left all alone in their big house. Tetsuya was way too understanding about everything, he couldn't help but be more wary on him. He kept everybody first before himself. * _That child.._ *

Long pauses meant that the other party was thinking hard on his thoughts. Being a successful CEO, he knew that the alluring cheese has been snipped from the trap that he laid. If he couldn't get through to the direct person involved, then why not go for the closest person on him? Besides, a father would know what's best for his child, speaking of life experience. Take it from him. There's no other valid path for Seijuuro than to be the next leader of the Akashi Enterprises. It's in their blood to play with money, and be the top. Everyone in their line should be ambitious, and that includes their beloved partner. "Well, I tried reasoning with him to change course with business. I think he'd be a great one like you."

Yuichi laughed that off. _Smooth talking, huh._ He swiped the air in front of him, denying the compliment, "Shush...I'm not that commendable."

To his surprise, a firm, strong grasp held his locomotive hand. _Just how long was his arms?_ He realized that that doesn't matter since their important client went serious in his handsome face, "But you are...at a very young age, you have so many accomplishments despite no connection with the industry. I've seen your records, and I'm impressed myself.. How would you like transferring to us?"

His pupils dilated in response. It's to an extent that he had won the jackpot prize in Jumbo Draw. "That's...big. I don't know, but I'll consider it, Akashi-san."

"Of course.. it'll be a big decision on your part," he let go off his hand, and grabbed something from his kimono. "Here's my business card." Soon after, he slip out one professional smile at him. "You're very welcome in my company."

In common countries, shaking hands were appropriate, but since they're in a modest land, the teal haired man received the card with his two hands, and bend his neck forward, closing all the vision that he have, "Thank you, Akashi-san."

The other party did the same thing. "Kunio.. call me Kunio, Yuichi.. I'm already acquainted with your son, I think it's better that way."

"If you say so, Kunio, then," he lift his head, then, hid the card in his wallet. * _That was a nice turning point._ *

"Better," he said. Before anything else, he took another sip from his glass of wine. Yuichi couldn't discern it, but for some reason, he felt like the person in front of him, completely changed into someone else. The other party's stare became more intense, in a way that he's leering his soul, and he became kinda loose, smiling widely. * _Kunio's drunk with only two shots?_ * Curiosity got into him, since he doesn't know what to take into their situation. Again, the bodyguards around weren't really helpful. They're only there, not budging any concern from the sudden transformation from their boss. "Now let's get back talking to our sons. I'll get straight to the point.. (hic)."

* _Okay._ * His eyes roamed to the quick hands of the CEO. He pour another one in his glass, and drink again. Should he stop him? Obviously, he can't. What if the beefy guys around him knows about his antics, and he would only make things worst if he intervened? What about the deal if he neglect to take care of his client's mood? He decided, therefore, to stay still and hear him out. He extended his own glass, and it was filled right away. * _I guess, I'll help him out._ *

He was on his halfway of his drink when the red haired tycoon opened again his mouth. "My proud Seijuuro, my son, wants to take the hands of your cute son.. I want your consent on that," he pointed him out, and kept on rambling. "Personally, I'm not.. (hic).. against it, as long as Seijuuro can handle everything that will be thrown at them.. And, I'm rather intrigue about your son, he's too.. heh heh.. I guess, unpredictable.. I can't seem to get his attention, that brat.. mostly, people would come after me, right immediately... but with him, I don't know."

Kunio went for the fourth shot. "What do you think, Yuichi?" He glanced over at him, and saw that his drink was in a mess. "Yuichi?"

 **SFX: Person walking in.**

In the midst of their conversation, another red head _—_ his eyes were mismatched and he's like a younger carbon copy of the guy who can't hold his drink after two rounds _—_ came into their view, "Sorry if I need to intrude this meeting, but upon hearing the last statements, I think I had the right to include myself."

Kunio grinned to his presence, he was expecting him.

The meeting crasher bowed his head to the older bloodnut, then after, he greeted the immobile tealnette, "Hello, Yuichi-san. I am Seijuuro Akashi, the future husband of your son... It's nice, finally, meeting you."

"What?," his internal brain cells drifted back into stone age. The thoughts processing of his, slowed down, one hundred times behind. You could say that he went goo-goo-ga-ga from what he have heard. Oh, look at that. There's a very cute baby image of his son inside his head. And after a few seconds, he saw two red devils as he noticed his surroundings. THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY SON, AND EAT HIM ALIVE!, is what maybe he's thinking. Yuichi's senses went back, and re-initialize himself on the defense line, "Is this some kind of prank meeting? Are they any cameras rollin' in? Ahahaha, okay, you got me in here. I give up."

A moment of silence...

"Yuichi.. do we look like we're playing pranks on you?," he answered with a short pause, and then a 'hic' at the end.

The younger Akashi stood still, as if he's not been informed to sit by them, elders. As he can shake from it, his eyes were beautiful, and at the same time, frightening, to a point that he can't define on what stance did he took it for. A mighty lion? No. They can still be domesticated. He's much intimidating than that beast. A divine being, perhaps? His brooding got interrupted with the follow-up declaration of the little Akashi. "I am serious about your son."

That does it. They have gone mad. He put a wrinkled nose, a wrinkled forehead, and a wrinkled mood. "What? W-Why? We're in the business industry.. The moment this gets out, you're dooomed! The Akashi Enterprise will be a complete laughing stock to the whole world! Haven't you guys considered that?"

Kunio hiccupped to that. "My son hasn't lost his mind, as long as I remember.. have you, Seijuuro?"

It's not like they expect him to understand it quickly. "Well, I planned to make the whole world accept us.. if they won't submit to us, then I have no other choice but to use a little force." The last word showcased a round fist from him. Then, he looked straight at his lover's old man. "Would that satisfy your concern, Yuichi?"

* _Yuichi?_ * He got irked. Not only that he's a homo, but he dropped the matter of honorifics when he didn't get what he wanted. Isn't he just a little cheeky brat? He ain't gonna pass, even as a friend, with that selfish personality. "What little force? What force are you talking about?" He could feel his blood pressure going extremely high.

"Threats. Blackmails. Espionage. I could use dirty tactics by each, and every mouth against us... With money that I earn, I can do anything to shut the world... For Tetsuya, I will do everything to please him," Seijuuro pronounced while his father engrossed himself with the show. He sat elegantly, and have another go with his addictive solution.

On the other hand, Yuichi raised the bar of his voice, and slammed the elegant table, "No.. my son's not gay!? He's not going to accept any of this." The bodyguards readied their weapons, feeling the tension was heating up.

Good thing that Kunio was expecting that tantrum, he was able to save his bottle of red wine, and hugged it with his life. As a counter, the younger Akashi put his right hand on his chest, and expressed his _good_ intentions. "I'm very aware of your son's feelings, I won't do anything forceful. I love Tetsuya, and I wish no harm."

"Would you please consider my son?," the current CEO of the Akashi Enterprise suddenly backed his heir. "I'll sign the deal right of the bat, if you approve his courtship."

From a DEAL OR NO DEAL game show perspective, his answer was definitely on the moral sense. His left hand sliced through the air, and declared. "My son's hands are different from this, don't involve personal baggage in our meeting."

Kunio let that slide, winking back at him, "You forgot.. I have the final say on this, whether the reason is shallow or not. It's like if I don't like the dealer, I didn't need to think twice to turn down the offer."

Yuichi had no time to sweeten his words, only raw emotions were thrown for his response, "This is becoming unprofessional, Akashi-san! You can't have me cornered with this, this homo topic. This.. you're crazy! You and your son!"

The older Akashi lifted his hand, and covered his forehead. "That wound me, Yuichi.. Imagine, the most influential, most powerful, and most successful entrepreneur in the whole Japan is being told by his fellow businessman as crazy? You even insult my son. Now what should I think about this?" He shook his head, though, he seemed like he's only acting like an amateur starlet.

"Let me handle this father," the young suitor played along with the lines. "Yuichi-san... if you let me, I'll prove myself to you during the next few days. I'll make you believe in me and that you can trust your son with me."

 _Trust?_ He felt a bad feeling about him. Tetsuya's a good kid, a healthy male at most. How could he just let this conceited young man to be the better half for his beloved son? He better had a clear goal in his mind, or else, he wouldn't need to hear anything more on this. "How about your school?"

"I can attend make up classes," the teenager replied.

 **SFX: Clack.** Dark backdrop on. A single light shone below him...time for internalization. It's true that Kunio Akashi had the ultimate say in all of this. If he disagreed to his suggestion, it would certainly affect his decision, which by no ends, bad. Bad because he might get expelled from his current job. Bad because the Akashis might sully his reputation, if they ever wished to do it. On the contrary, acknowledging the courtship of his son had so many benefits. He'll be on the good side with the strongest entrepreneur in their country. The only downside to this, was his son's reaction to this. What if he didn't like this guy as his life partner? Plus, what if his son knew that he agreed to this setup? He would feel betrayed, and hate him for it. Okay, he need to know more about him before giving the final judgement. "You're really doing this, all for my son?"

"Yes," there were no hesitation to his voice.

Yuichi sighed. "Fine.. I'll try this proposal of yours." It was so hard in his part. He valued Tetsuya more than anything in this world. He was ready to risk everything else. Just that, he need his job, for them.

The older Akashi stood up, and signaled his men. "Three days, no more than that. I will meet you again, Yuichi... I hope we'd be able to come into terms."

"I'm sorry for the delay, but please hold on with the contracts.. I'll think about this," he riposted, turning his attention to the youngest man in the room.

Kunio moved beside his son, and tapped his shoulders, "Good luck, Seijuuro."

"Thanks, father," he uttered. Between them, there was no need for a familial hug.

"Ah, by the way, Yuichi," he turned back, getting something from his suitcase that he requested from his henchmen. "A little something for you.. it's from my son."

* _A photo album?_ * The cover of the book was entitled Calisthenics. As he opened it, his aqua-ish eyes broadened in yet, another shock. It had photos of Tetsuya Kuroko in his gym suit from his Teiko years. He couldn't help himself but get emotional again. "Why do you have something like this?!"

Akashi's bodyguards pointed their gun at him, as they sensed hostility from him. Seijuuro raised his right hand, and answered him. "Isn't it because, I love your son, no?" He touched one of the pictures, then, looked at him. "I have 64 volumes of it, if you haven't asked."

"WHAT!," he shrieked. Many things came into his mind. "Just how much of a freak are you?!"

The older Akashi leave them be. He ordered one of the big guy from his set of bodyguards, and have him be carried outside. Yuichi saw that. He ignored his strange behavior, and set his gaze to his son, of who has the same level of madness. He must say, though. The photos taken were spectacular. Tetsuya looked so adorable in them. It's as if every shot taken were managed correctly. But, STILL!?

For a response, Seijuuro just smiled back at him. "Anyone can get desperate if they're in love."

His shoulders weighed heavy. It's going to be a long week for him.

* * *

There's no such Thing as Friends Cohabiting

There were three people on the first day. Two of them were friends of the female suitor. The reason they've come was to visit a hard-working basketball player in the Seirin gymnasium, and support him. On the next day, two otaku (anime lover) guys joined the group. One fat guy confessed, and was turned down. Then, another four came in. It was the ace of the campus' volleyball club who admitted her feelings on that occasion. The fourth day brought seven ladies. On that time, the triplets of Ninomiya household mustered their strength on the rooftop to meet him. Friday which was the last day of the week, another dude professed his love to him.

At most, any guy should be happy about it, being confessed to, in his teenage years. Kuroko Tetsuya didn't wish to be famous, though. Back in his middle school, he felt jealous from his GOM friends since there were many girls who asked them out. He only hoped, for at least, one girl would like him, even if he was unappealing. In the case of Momoi, she was his friend so he didn't consider her advances.

Was it because he was surrounded by his handsome friends, that he missed to gauge his rating of attractiveness or people can't consider him since they could go for the top brands? All of his suitors told him that he was good-looking which made him wondered. They might be saying the truth, but you know what they say, Love is blind. Or maybe he's what they called late bloomers. Whatever it was, he's more focused on honing his new abilities (in basketball). He had no time for other things, that's why he can't accept their feelings. It would be unfair for them if he's not serious.

 **SFX: Ball get inside the hoop of the basketball stand.**

His alley-oop to his Light was a success. He added a twisting force in his Ignite Pass that swished through at the end side of the court. Kagami fist-bumped with him after his tremendous dunk.

The crowd brought by his popularity, they didn't thunder their cheer as a respect to their intensive practice. Albeit, they were swooning over their fantasizing minds. Sakiguchi, their acting representative, she was the one who told the Phantom Sixth Man that he did a good job. Their heart wasn't ready when they saw him hid his face because, duh, he was flattered. Among them, the Ninomiya triplets fainted inside the scene. It was too much cuteness, caught in action.

With all the invisible hearts around the court, their coach called out the root of this spectacle, "Kuroko-kun." She was oh-so careful not to show her ogre face, 'cause his fans were around. And she had to be sweet since it's Kuroko they're talking about. "Let's have a talk, shall we?"

Their trump card heard her, and cordially sneaked out from his admirers. By then, Riko noticed someone behind him. "I said Kuroko-kun, not Kagami-kun.. why are you following him all the time?"

Kagami hadn't gotten the idea, thus, he responded abruptly. "I'm his Light."

Coach Aida wanted to check if her cranium was hit from his response. She thought that their basketball idiot can be worse than that. As she squinted back at them, there was another head, the aura was bright as the color of sunflower, which popped right behind them. "I did not call you either, Iron Heart!?"

* _Riko is such a meanie.. hmph._ * Kiyoshi maintained his vibrant aspect, despite being shut down. He even displayed his signature lively smile, waving at her.

"It's alright, Aida-senpai." said Kuroko.

She met eyes with her ex-boyfriend, and sent him the look to take that as a warning. After that, she expressed what's on her mind. "Okay, I know you're the talk of the school right now, and it's not that I'm jealous with you, but," she stopped midway, then set her gaze to their unwanted crowd. "look at them, they're distracting our practice from time-to-time.. everybody is conscious of them... we can't focus when there's a lot of people around."

Apparently, they were playing with their dog mascot, Nigou. Most of them were taking a picture, two were playing at him, and one girl laughed so hard which can be heard throughout the room. Kuroko, however, found it nice that he wanted to join in, and dragged Kagami inside the merry circle. The short haired brunette could vibe his nothing-seems-wrong face, and asked him, "Can you tell them to visit on some other time when were not busy?"

"But we're always busy, Aida-san," he answered with his deadpanned voice. "and I think it will be impolite to shoo them off."

* _Ah._ * She forgot that this guy possessed rawness in his arguments. "Y-You didn't have to put it in that way." A tiny bead of worry fell from her temples.

"That's right, Riko.. it would make Kuroko feel bad," their vice-captain commented.

"Your opinion is not welcome, Kiyoshi," she sneered back at him.

Meanwhile, the red-haired power forward couldn't take his eyes away from his partner. The insecurities that he had, it gone up way high, from these continuing courtships. Because of it, he thought of admitting also his feelings. Yet, he was afraid by the way it ran. Can you believe it, all of them was rejected for five straight days? It must've been the same reason for him. There were also girls from the previous months who confess their feelings to him, but unlike Kuroko he didn't handle them well. They hadn't show up after their declaration of love. He said sorry because he had no time for that thing. During those times, he was too absorbed on facing the Generation of Miracles from what his partner was talking about. That, and he started developing fascination along their close contact relationship.

Feeling dazed, he let his mouth play his part, "What're you gonna do about it, Kuroko? Your suitors keep on increasing as each day pass.. the last one was not even from our school."

It was his senpai (older colleague) from his Teiko Middle School years. As far as he can remember, he's included in the third string of players who didn't have the chance to play in an official game. He's not that bad, he can shoot from the two-points lane, but when against strong players, he'll back out from the battle. They managed to talk back then, and just like everyone else, he advised him to give up because of his weak body.

"I don't know, Kagami-kun," he uttered.

Riko, Kagami and Kuroko wasted a breath in chorus.

Since no one had any suggestion, Kiyoshi took it as his time to carry the lead. "I have an idea!" The duo looked at him, whereas their tomboy coach glared hard at him. "What if you started going out with someone? I think that would cut off the confessions, and your visitors altogether."

It would've been easy if he like the other party. "I don't think I could just go out with someone without considering her feelings."

"Well, why don't we just do this?," he moved beside the cutie. Kiyoshi became more and more giddy, extending his arms around him. "I'll be your boyfriend, Kuroko."

It's just as she thought. He was up to no good. "Oi, what nonsense are you talking about?!"

Kagami's mouth widened in full big, he was shaken.

"Riko, I'm not finish," he said. "I'm his senpai! I want to help out Kuroko on this."

When Kuroko looked up on him, and boy, he wanna hug him tightly. Those pure, baby blue eyes were deeply striking his corrupted soul. He resisted his smell, his charm. For now, he told them his plan. "If we started going out, I think those guys will get fed up.. We're going to pretend that we're boyfriends, and have to be intimate all the time... don't worry, Kuroko.. I won't fall for you.. I'm straight."

Kiyoshi smiled brightly again. * _'Cause you know, I've already fallen hard for you._ *

The teal haired guy wasn't expecting that. Although, yes, there were already guys who asked him out. He was actually more anxious to the otaku guy that confessed to him. What if he was bullied after what happened? It made him feel sad if that was the case. Going out in the open was already a hard things to do. His bravery was admiring, as in, really. It's something he hadn't done before, and still hard for him to do, especially when he's madly in love with them. The thought of telling them his secret was unimaginable. Would he get rejected also? He cringed inwardly.

"How about it, Kuroko?," Kiyoshi asked again.

Basically, it was foolish. Everyone in their club was loveless. It's obvious that they're not planning to slack off on the upcoming tournament. Dating could only be possible if they belong to the same group, like with Aida and Hyuuga. The whole team wouldn't mind if those two started to fling. For God sake, Aida and Hyuuga should go out already.

Anyways, back to the proposal, the big question in there was that, if Kiyoshi could manage what everybody would say to their setup. He can take care of himself because he can just get out from his low presence when things get sour. Kiyoshi's big, sturdy, and he seemed mature enough. * _Maybe we can pull it off._ * He only wished that it wouldn't get out from their school. Though, tough luck since it wouldn't be possible because of this so-called social media. He shouldn't keep things longer either. It's just like Kagami-kun said, his suitors kept on increasing each day. They don't know when they will stop. If only he had any better solution than this, in which, he doesn't have. Kiyoshi's idea had the safest route to have their practice be peaceful again.

"Oka _—._ "

Surprisingly, the Seirin Ace stopped his shadow from accepting it. "N-no! You can't, Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun," he mumbled. It startled him. He forgot that his partner had a thing for him. Is it the right time for him to confess? He must've reached his limits, perhaps.

* _Tch. Don't tell me.._ * Their cheery senpai checked on him, pretending that he's not bothered by his meddling. "What's wrong, Kagami?"

Because of his loud voice, almost everyone turned their head on them. Aida said sorry to them, moving on with what they're doing, then, they switched to somewhere private, near the storage area.

It was his moment to man up, howbeit, his whole face was heating up. "K-Kuroko." He can't just hand over his shadow to anyone. He loved too much his role, being beside him. They can't just take that away from him. "I-I'll be your pretend boyfriend, rather than him." He didn't know that he's already holding his warm hands. As each word got out from his mouth, the beating in his heart won't slow down from racing too fast. "C-c-c-cause I'm your Light, your partner.. it would not be suspicious if they knew that the two of us started dating.. I-I-I mean we're always together, a-a-and other people would have think t-that we're a t-t-t-thing."

* _Atta boy!_ * She was almost squealing in her pants. She covered her nose from the blood coming out of it. "Kagami-kun got a point."

Kiyoshi and Kuroko became speechless. Did he just really say what he had said? Straight from Kagami's mouth, they must have been an item in the Fujoshi/Fudanshi section line. Everyday, from taking their classes, to attending their practice for their club activities, and before InterHigh, they were always together, they were glued until they got to take different directions and go home. The two of them had a possibility of friends turning into serious lovers. As long as they can practice at ease, and nothing will change in their relationship, then there will be no problems. "Are you fine with that, Kagami-kun?"

The Phantom Sixth Man eyed him. He cannot see clearly his face. Is he hiding it on purpose? Maybe, he got embarrassed from what he had said. In a way, that's kinda cute, seeing a big guy like him, getting flustered. Their eyes officially met when he turned himself in. He was trying to give him his best smile at that time. "Anything to help you out, Kuroko."

Kagami's lips were shaking, actually take that back. His whole body was shaking. "I guess, it's fine, then." He touched his hands, applying a little force on it (in a sinking pressure), then, he tiptoed, leaning upward. It was awkward since he could only reach his neck, but hey, Kuroko managed to plant an okay kiss in his warm cheeks. "Please take care of me."

Many individuals passed out on his bold action, mainly comprise of his suitors and friends. Hyuuga joined the mass grave, his glasses cracked, and his eyeballs turned around. Aida's legs wouldn't work that way it was before, so she stayed sitting pretty in her position. The others went cold, stoned, including Kagami himself. Nigou, on the other hand, he started barking endlessly.

As for Kiyoshi, well, he's happy [sarcastically]. "Hahaha.. Kuroko, if you've dumped Kagami, I'm next in line, okay?" It could have been him being kissed, but, oh well. He's completely defeated, at least, for now. "I'm always available to give you a hand."

xXx

Lately, he's been thinking about him. Worried, yes. He's not so positive with the news. With so many people who started asking him out, and he keeps rejecting them, * _Does Tets-kun likes someone?_ * Now that he thought about it, he doesn't have any idea on it. Well, in fact, he was much busier on knowing the people who kept on liking his special friend. All he knew about Kuroko was his crazy past with the Generation of Miracles, his family situation, and his type of person which was a gentle kind. Surely, it can't be one of those idiots 'cause none of them fit the description of being considerate. And about Momoi, he doesn't acknowledge any advances from her. To them, he was only being friendly, let's say, he's just over-caring towards them, because they were his friends. He's happy that he had them who can understand, and accept him.

Compared to them, he can say Kuroko was expressive on his thoughts when they're talking, a gut feel on his part since it's always only the two of them when they're hanging out. Those self-centric player didn't know that he likes talking, on how much he had a say on certain things. They're not aware how much lonely he was when he's all alone in his house. They don't know no more than his passion in basketball. They haven't tried getting close to him, because they only care for themselves. If Kuroko were to like someone, this person should be responsible enough to take care of him, through ins and outs.

He sighed. There was no figuring out whom he liked. Kasamatsu left his phone open. Kuroko's contact was displayed, together with a picture he had taken from him. * _Tets-kun_.* His staring, then, lead down to his eyes, his blue eyes. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the colour of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. They reminded you of a fragile piece of blue china, the lightest shade of teal, the sea floor in which you could be swimming in right this second. His eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill-comfortable, warm, familiar. His eyes were that kind of blue.

At some point, that blue he was speaking of, was different from that time.

 **Flashback.**

 _Yukio Kasamatsu, forget about it. Don't say a word on it._

 _That kiss...was a mistake._

Kuroko was making that face again, when he's about to leave his house. His eyes were imploring, he's rubbing his lips, and they're at each other's throat again. This time, though, he was holding one of his wrist. They're both speechless with his sudden touch. He didn't know what was he thinking. Is he going to initiate the kiss this time? * _NOOOOOO! I said stop thinking about it.._ *

There's something about Kuroko that makes you be drawn into him, like some kind of an unexplained force. No matter how much you say no in your mind, that body of yours would object and say 'Yes, I want this mothafuckin' sin!' Instead of him doing the deed, he wanted to confirm this time, if he'll kiss him. It must just have been his assumption, right? Why would he kiss him, anyway? Kuroko's a man, through and through, just like him. They were genuine friends. He had never seen him staring maliciously towards his same gender...but why were his eyes like this? They were somewhat lewd, it was the same haze from that time.

"Yukio-senpai," he muttered, never taking away his gaze.

Kasamatsu instinctively gulped to that, "Tets-kun." He was getting very nervous as each silent second passed. He could feel his heart beat...every single pound in his chest. This great pounding, this great pressure; every beat. He couldn't hear it, but he could feel it. It remains there, even as he stood, it remained through what little of his conscience he could shove down in his throat. This pressure urged the words, this horrible pressure. He started in an attempt at relief, from the beating; some trickle of words to relieve the flood. He can feel it still, beating, pulsing, thumping. It didn't work; why won't it stop. He can't ignore the pretty, young face of his special friend.

The beating only gets louder and louder, surely if there is something there, it can hear this cacophonous thrumming rhythm. Dear Heaven and Earth, please forgive him, for he's about to commit another immoral act, he doesn't know what to do anymore. Come, he will take it. He waited, the peach lips that he fouled, he waited for it to take its aggressive path. There's no more helping to this. If there was a trick to what he's doing, surely, he had fallen helplessly for it. Staring wasn't quite the word for what Kuroko does, though he'd fit the dictionary definition to a tee. His eyes rest, not unblinking but slowed; yet the effect was soft and inviting instead of harsh. Perhaps it's his lips that give away his intention, not quite smiling but tilting as if they mean to.

Eventually, Kuroko shaded a tincture of the generic cotton candy. Was that a tease? **Yikes.** He doesn't care anymore. He was wondering what will he taste this time, since from their first kiss lapsed between the pudgy egg, the Matcha tea and his sweet-flavored spit. The long wait came, only to be done with a simple request from his little friend, "Can you please stay the night?"

Both of their blue orbs went wide. The teal haired guy release his hand from him, "I- uh. You can forget about it.. I'm just being selfish for a moment."

* _Seriously?_ * That was all there was. This proved that it's only just his imagination, a ruse. He was sick in his mind to think that Kuroko would want to kiss him. Funny, yeah. He held no romantic feelings to him, yet he was expecting something like that. "Sure..," he faked a smile. Welp, that was a first. "why not?"

Kuroko's face lit up, like some kid who got his requested toy. "You're...okay with it?"

"Yeah.. I have extra clothes in here, right?" He got this message from his mom that they sent some of his clothes to his house when they were away. Kuroko's father need to get back to his work, and his son would be left alone again. Oh, Kasamatsu's mom also bought new set of materials for his hygiene needs, which has been placed beside Kuroko's own kit. "I'll get home after our morning routine... how about that?"

The teal haired guy softly nodded in his response, and he could tell that he's exultant about it.

 **End of Flashback.**

They slept next to each other with Kuroko insisting that they have done it for a while. He crashed at his place every now and then. His friend need not to ask, and he was the one to ask him out.

* _There must be something wrong with me._ * He dated the girl that Kise introduced, since his masculinity was in deep question. He couldn't forget the kiss that he made with his friend. Why was he okay with it? If he were a real man, he should be disgusted with the thought that he exchanged an intimate kiss with another dude. Now, he felt guilty that he twisted this imagination with his friend. He knew he would be forgiven right away by him, but it would be irresponsible in his part, telling him that it was only on the spur of the moment, nothing to get serious about it.

He's not a player like Kise. Seriously, no.

Kasamatsu groaned, he was troubled more than ever.

The bell for their lunch had rung, but he wasn't moving from his seat. Moriyama, his classmate and basketball teammate, noticed this behavior for the past few days. "Oh-ya! Is this about your girl? How are you two doing?" He slung an arm around him, and teased him with a light punch. "God, I'm jealous with you."

He found it weird when had nothing to say about it. Hence, he looked at his phone, from where his attention was aimed. "Ehh.. it's Kuroko."

Kasamatsu didn't like the tone that he used, as though, he was disappointed on him. "If you have something to say, just say it."

The other guy moved away from their position. "Oh. It's nothing." Last time, it was also him, when he was preoccupied in his thoughts. Just a piece of warning from him, that guy was surprisingly cute. He should stay away as much as possible, or else, he's going to regret it one day. He got it when Hayakawa and Kise gushed about him. Heck, even Nakamura commented that he was nice-looking. That guy's super serious and not interested in a lot of things.

By the way, his friend's seat was located beside the window, a perfect spot for sightseeing. Not a minute passed, he identified a beautiful girl from his view. Moriyama waved at her, even though he wasn't seen by her. _What was he thinking earlier?_ Oh, there's another one from his two o'clock. Kasamatsu ignored him. Because of his interruption, he was able to escape from his dilemma. He reorganized his thoughts for their practice later, then picked his food from his bag. * _Oh, it's Nikujaga._ * He thanked his younger brother, Jirou, on his prayers, for making this.

xXx

It was brilliant, his grand scheme. Akashi should be praising him. Not only that he broke his promise to him that he'll do something about their captain, but he also didn't do anything more on it. Being the way he was, Kise couldn't wait any longer. He had to take action before Kurokocchi and his senpai get real close. He knew how much irresistible Kurokocchi was, he assumed that sooner or later, he will also be overly gay. He can't tolerate any more intimate actions between them. It's aggravating, like the last post that they had in a salon. Who knew what happened before or after it? Their captain must have done something filthy to their innocent Sixth Man. HE CAN NOT TAKE THAT!

He was rambling inside his car, when he realized that he need to step out from his white, pricey car. As usual, everyone loved him, from ladies, to hopeless guys, and the adults. These people would do everything just to see him. They would lick his delicate feet with no hesitation, if he commanded it. ANYTHING, EVERYTHING. That's when an idea came in to his mind during those times. Since girls were worshiping him anyway, why not use them to their full extent? Give and take. He'll make up for them once they did what he told them to. * _Girls are simple creatures, nothing compared to Kurokocchi._ *

The young model laughed internally. What would the Generation of Miracles do without him? Of course, they would regret it if they let their nosy captain do what he wants with their precious Kurokocchi. They were lucky that they do not need to repay him since he's going to take Kurokocchi for himself, after all of this. He just need to win the Winter Cup and pooped, Kurokocchi is his, and his alone. * _Ahh.. Kurokocchi._ * He wanna grab a Kurokocchi right now.

As much as he wanted to daydream about him, he was interrupted by some girl, of who want to talk to him. It was Hinako Goya, a lassie with shoulder length onyx-tinted tresses, abyss-filled orbs, and freshly sweet make up. * _Tch.. what does she wants?_ *

She acted familiar, moving beside him, the boy in her wild dreams, up close. The other girls would be jealous if they saw something like this, but poor them, 'cause it was Kise, himself, who approached her first. That's right. Kise asked her to do something for him, and that's what she came for. "Hey, when can I dump your senpai?" It wasn't fun anyway. Who would date someone who's more serious than your mom? He's so out of the system, if you ask her. "I'm getting bored with him."

* _That was fast._ * The Kaijo Ace knew his captain was bad dealing with girls, but, this? How lame can he be? It made him panic from his cool posture, "Ehhh.. it's only been two weeks, Goya-chan.. I thought you said the he was cute-ssu." By then, he was touching her shoulders, making the girl nervous from his friendly touch. Or most probably, she was melting from his brightness that she can't even look properly. "Y-Yeah, I said that.."

* _M-my vagina, please be intact._ * Her legs were slowly giving into the temptation, they were shaking as if she wanted to piss. Ack, **NO!** She can't release something like that, in front of her crush. Therefore, she fought her demons inside herself, "But he's too serious, he won't kiss me, he's not romantic at all... I don't think he's interested in me, either."

Kise doesn't like what she's saying. He kept his act together, lifting the chin of his puppet, "How come?"

Goya blushed, her iris formed into a shape of heart. "W-well, he's always looking up at his phone, and when I asked him who is that, he told me that it was only his friend.. Kuroko. The way he said it seemed like he was more important than me. Can you imagine? He's been responding to him every time he got a mail from him."

* _Senpai is really sneaky.. I don't trust him, ever._ * Inside him, he was deliberately cursing his goody two shoes of a senpai. He's hating it how backstabbing his captain was. So, if he didn't get to hear this from anyone, then when? Will he get fooled all the time, and next thing he knew, they're now in a relationship? Seriously, give him a break. With how sweet and cute his previous basketball instructor, there's no way he can trust anyone. It was exactly right, when this pitiful beast opened her god forsaken mouth, "If you ask me, I'd rather date Kuroko.. he's much cuter, anyway."

 **SFX: Dun-dun-dun-dun**

His body moved on its own, in such a way that it was programmed to annihilate every harmful foreign object hanging around the street which may post as a threat to his beloved Kurokocchi. **SFX: Thud!** He cornered her disgusting body into the wall, to quarantine her. Now, what to do next? Punch her guts? Choke her to death? NO. They're not enough. He can do more than that, something more bizarre. Does she think she can just say what she wants? It was truly unforgivable, his stomach was churning in a way that his eyes turned into displeasure. "You can't date Kurokocchi."

* _Is this really Kise?_ * She can tell that she's now in dangerous position. Did she say something that made him feel bad? He was only teasing him, maybe he got jealous. Though, that would be silly since he's the only one that she likes. "K-K-Kise.. you're scaring me."

"I am...," his voice had gone cold, his breathing became hoarse. That hands of his were ready for a kill. He's going blank. One blink, and she's drenched in her own red. Another blink, he had thrown her body in a river. Yeah, he can do that. But what will Kurokocchi would say about this? He would be tormented if his Kurokocchi would hate him. Right at the tip of his finger, he felt toasty. It appears that his arms had already reached her forehead. From the sudden sensation, he switched his palms, and covered her eyes. Then, he moved his face closer, on her ears, to whisper his wish, "Stay out of Kurokocchi, understand?"

"O-okay, fine," clearly, she was terrified what might happened to her. Tears rolled down in an instant, as she was ready to beg for her life. "J-just promise m-m-m-me you'll d-date me after t-this."

"That's a good girl... of course," he purred. Seconds after, he was back into his usual self. "Now, now.. don't cry. You'll ruin your pretty face-ssu."

Although he was consoling her from his triggered emotion, Kise will never forget what she said.

xXx

Whenever there's a smoke, there's a fire, they say. The incident regarding the white marks were still a mystery to the many. Japan's police forces had taken their precautionary measures since it's a form of vandalism, after all. They took it down on one day, but when the next dawn of light came, they'll be painted back, the way it was before. They have their CCTVs do their job, still, they didn't catch the perpetrators who did it. Being the case was unharmful, after three weeks of looking on it, they put up a front that it was only a doing of an unknown gang. They call it, the Invisible Markers.

* _Kids these days.*_ Kasamatsu was beside his special friend, browsing through the internet from his iPhone. He felt like he's at home while wearing a sleeveless black shirt, and some very short shorts. Incidentally, Kuroko's draped in the same garment.

The jet black haired captain made sure that he'll be in there during Fridays, so they can hang out on the next day, considering that he had a girlfriend to date after their club activities. Unfortunately, though, Kuroko had an appointment with Kagami this coming Saturday. It didn't stop him, however, to stay in his place, to provide him some company.

Okay, scratch that. Actually, he had a reason for coming in there _._ A rumour was spreading across different schools, the basketball society, in particular, that the Phantom Sixth Man was dating a guy, and that guy was none other than his certain red haired teammate. According to Kise and his credible sources, Kuroko accepted his heartfelt confession during their practices, and he kissed him in the cheek. As of this date, they were now dating for two long weeks.

Kasamatsu couldn't believe at first. NO. That wasn't precise. He doesn't want to believe it. He need to know this first, straight from the mouth of his special friend. Whatever he says, that's when he'll make his verdict. He rallied every courage cells within him, he thickened the uppermost layer of his skin in his face, to ask him the question. "Is it true? You're dating that Kagami?"

He had his communication device shut down, but he wasn't looking at him. Doing that might not be a good idea since they would be face-to-face lying at his bed. For sure, it would remind them of their kiss, which wasn't his intention.

Before he prepared himself from his answer, bucking himself with an imaginary seat belt, the small bluenette had denied it politely, "No." He noticed him repositioning into a sitting form, so he imitated it. They arranged their pillow and rested it on the headboard of the bed to have a better conversation. Soon after, Kuroko took a deep breath, and he resumed in speaking, "It was supposed to be a secret from our team, but I can trust Yukio-senpai that much."

Butterflies flapped in the insides of his stomach. Kasamatsu can't help but smile from it. "You didn't tell that to your friends?" To be honest, he wanted to say that out loud. Their Ace was non-stop on fussing about it, and he didn't know that it might be a scam.

By friends, he must have meant, the Generation of Miracles. Didn't he just forget that they're not in good contact anymore? Aside from Kise, that is. It may sound complicated since they kept on appearing behind the scenes, but there were still unresolved feelings between each other. Revenge for leaving them, without saying a word? He can understand that much. "Kise-kun cannot keep secrets, I don't think I can tell him that... what if he post it in his wall that we were just faking it? And If I tell this to one of them, Kise-kun will ask them if they know anything about it."

Kasamatsu could see him laughing out loud once he knew about it, simmering a dreadful expression from it. "Okay.. so you guys are pretending? Why?"

The teal haired guy folded his legs, then embraced one of it. "You already know that the people that I dumped started visiting my practice," he said. The other guy bobbed his head to confirm it. "Aida-senpai told me that our team are distracted by them, so she wanted me to ask them to visit me on some other time since we were busy."

"Yeah, we have our preliminaries," he slid in, true enough. Kise's fans were a lot to handle.

"We're always busy, though.. I can't bring myself to ask them to get out when I said to them that it's okay for them to visit me," slowly, he faced his sides, wanting to see his close-up mien. "Then, Kiyoshi-senpai suggested that I should have a pretend boyfriend so that they will leave on their own."

* _Ah, so it was not Tets-kun's idea._ * Somehow, he felt relieved when he said it like that. To think that Kuroko had something like that inside his sleeves, he doesn't know what to decipher about it. Anyways, back at the situation at hand, he asked another delicate inquiry, facing him this time, "That's a bit cruel, but why not with a girl?"

Kuroko looked down, as he played with his hands, "I couldn't just play pretend with a girl.. I don't think I can."

Amused, the jet black haired captain ruffled his soft, aqua hair. "You really are nice, Tets-kun.. you are considerate, especially with girls.. That's the reason why they fall for you."

Unlike with Murasakibara, Aomine or Kagami, his touch was somewhat the gentlest, it was rather brotherly related. He let him do it for a while, as he shied in there for a moment, "I don't think I'm that good."

"Yes, you are," their blue eyes happened to meet again. Kuroko synchronized the flushing of his cheeks, to his great Misdirection, "How are things with you and Hinako-san?"

Since he didn't want to break that embarrassing, yet fleeting feeling, the older guy answered him promptly, "Good, I think." The thought of teasing him, of why he's blushing, occurred greatly into him. Like, it was only an honest compliment. A simple thank you would suffice the mood. That man was what you called, cute. Yes, Kuroko was being cute again. * _Please.. not that face._ * His friend wasn't trying to ruin their atmosphere, he won't let his eyes away from the people that he's talking to, even though, the blush was present.

Not until he remembered something. "She's still not dumping me."

"Why would you say that?," he asked, getting worried.

* _Ah.. don't make that face either._ * He got a hold of himself, then, he told him the harsh truth. "Girls don't like me... They get tired of me, eventually." Thereafter, he threw another fake, in his smile.

 **Preposterous.** That's what he wanted to say to him directly, or something that goes with, 'are you kidding me?' There was never a time that he got bored with him. And what's not to like against him? Perhaps, it's not his personality who's in the wrong, maybe he didn't consider that _thing_. "If I may ask, what do you guys usually talk about, from your previous date maybe?"

Tilting his head a little, he used his index finger to scratch his right cheek, "Errr, basketball? I provide them updates about it. Other than that, I ask them how they're doing."

"Then?," he leered the older guy, awaiting for more. There could be more to it, right?

Unfortunately, Kasamatsu couldn't recall additional advances from him, "That's it?"

 **Zero points.** Kuroko had no qualms, sighing in response. "You're no romantic at all, Yukio-senpai... I'm disappointed." He swayed his head suggestively.

* _You too?!_ * The older guy crossed his arms, perking his nose, "Well, what I should I do, then, Tets-kun-sama?"

FACT CHECK. Yes, he doesn't have any girlfriend since birth, yes, he is inexperienced with dating but he had household dramas, anime, manga, and magazines that he can take as reference. "Well, guys should be leading their date, but you should also consider her opinions," he said. There's also common sense, his previous classmates' chitchats and his grandmother's stories. "More than anything else, your focus should only be directed to her. Make Hinako-san feel like she's the most important girl in the world.. I mean you don't have to think too much when you're really into her.. just go with the flow."

He ceased for a second. "You like Hinako-san, right?" He was careful not to show him that he's affected.

The older guy removed his furrowed eye brows. "I don _—._ I guess so. She's pretty." Now, that he thought about it, when he first met this girl, he got frantic again on interacting with the opposite sex. Kise was in there to tell Hinako that he would take him to somewhere nice. When they became alone together, his mind became a mess, he doesn't know how to treat her. He even forgot to reply with his special friend that something came up to him, and they won't get to practice that day. What he didn't expect, he was already at a convenient place that he visited before, and what's more surprising, Kuroko was also in there, and he's with...a bad guy?

His nervousness dissipated as each scene in there started to happen. He became happy, for the first time in his life, that a girl that he dated told him that she had a great time. Thanks, maybe to the odd arrangement, and there was Tets-kun to calm him down, or he should say, to be worried more about. He used this excuse every time the mood between him and Hinako became awkward, when he started stuttering again. He'll check his phone, and for some lucky instances, he got a mail from him like asking him if they could go practice together later, or how was their practice, and so on. Then, he would excuse to her that he'll just reply to him for a minute.

"Have you shown your good points?," this was the question that Kuroko begged to differ.

Kasamatsu snapped out from his thoughts. "What do you mean by good points?"

* _Do I really have to say it? (Sigh).. Fine._ * He knew he can't just let his close friend be clueless of his own charms. "Yukio-senpai, you're already handsome and reliable... I think she already knows that, but what else do you got?" He thought that _that_ was safe to say, straight and simple. He could state more up-close observations, but no, he shouldn't be obvious. "I think you could impress her with your singing or by playing guitar."

He restrained himself from touching him, instead, he poured it in his believing eyes, "Yukio-senpai, you're very good at it."

The other guy was quite please from what he had heard. "Do you think so?" Flattered, his nose could be animatedly longer, and his mouth might transform into a cat that's purring.

"(Hai~) Yes," he answered back, well-mannered as ever.

* _Wait.. did he just say, I'm handsome?_ * He caught that drift, just now. But..NO! He shouldn't be thinking of unnecessary things like if he had any underlying message beyond it. "You know, Tets-kun.. why don't you get yourself a girl, Momoi, maybe." That's it. His conscience would be clear if his friend would date a normal girl. "She's head over heels to you, do you know that?"

Kuroko became unresponsive for about three seconds before he faced him again, "Momoi-san's a friend.. she's an important friend."

"I see," he remained still, never taking his eyes away from him. Curiosity got into him, spilling the flooding thoughts from his mind, "Is it because you like someone else, that's why you can't date anyone?"

The small bluenette nodded. He could not utter another word from his mouth, lest, produced a convenient lie to him.

"D-Do I know them?," he questioned, unsure if he's gonna ask that.

Once again, Kuroko let action spoke for himself, inclining his head.

Kasamatsu was dying to know who was it. A girl from his past? His classmate? Or a girl in his same year? But he said that it was someone that he knew...Kuroko doesn't have that many female friends. His coach? Their friend, Kuronoma? * _Arghh._ * The moment he shook his head, he noticed the time in his phone, "Ahh.. it's already late. You've got a big day tomorrow.. You probably should be getting sleep now."

He sought to get unto the bottom of this, but after seeing his friend who looked like a cat that bit his tongue, he finally understood that he shouldn't pry any more than that. If he wanted to tell it, be open with his romantic endeavor, he should've been straight with it. Perhaps, he had to wait for the time, of when he'll be ready for it.

Transitorily, they re-positioned their pillows, said their good nights to each other, then lie down.

There's just one thing that bothered him. "Aren't you going to turn over?" They were facing one other, and their eyes were still locked at each other. * _Geez, Tets-kun._ * He need to keep straight, for them to continue their friendship. Well, he's straight to begin with.

"So you can have my back, and use me as a body pillow?," the passing specialist mumbled, his cheeks were a little clubby as it relaxed in his pillow. "Not this time, Yukio-senpai."

"I won't turn, Tets-kun," he returned with a smug face.

Kuroko, being the stubborn little guy, he contested against him. "Neither am I."

"Suit yourself... I'll watch your hair grow over the night," he extended his arms, then ruffled again his friend's hair. * _Crap._ * He couldn't control his body.

Once his hands were away, Kuroko indicated one of his bed behaviors, "I'll record your sleep talk when I get the chance." He presented his phone, while at it.

"I'm gonna take a picture of your sleeping face," the Kaijo captain counterfeited with his own gadget.

To his surprise, the trickster had the upper hand, "I already have yours." His voice had that same listless feel.

The older guy suddenly got alarmed with it. "What." He had no idea that he'd been pictured in his vulnerable state. He never took him as someone who will do that.

"Yukio-senpai, look at this," he showed his claim right in his shocked face. There was a drool coming out of his mouth, and his face, why was he smiling in his sleep?

Clearly, he was mistaken that his friend was as innocent as anyone can describe him. "Delete that Tets-kun! I looked like an idiot in there." His whole face, down to his neck, they were painted with the color of red, from embarrassment.

"No.. This is the only thing that I can blackmail you," he said, hiding his phone to his back.

Kasamatsu missed the chance to steal it when he realized to himself that he would be harassing him if he did that. And to think that he would overreact to a picture, he would be branded as being childish. "And why would you do that?," he asked. Getting it from his back would be much worse.

"Just in case," he mocked, not letting him know, what he might do with it.

The jet black haired captain kept his cool, then warned him. "Delete it." He readied his phone, targeting his close-up face. When his friend said his pointblank 'No,' he snapped a photograph out of him. There was even a light effect on it, yet Kuroko didn't mind. His version of threat was a great failure since his special friend looked good in his default shape, on the image that he'd taken. "DELETE IT." Nevertheless, he used it for his own pride.

Kuroko wasted no second, and he gave in to his [makeshift] intimidation. "Turn around, first."

He eyed him one last time before he abided by his request. "Better," he said. That's when he perceived that he lost the battle. His Misdirection worked when he gave him a suitable deal, that he would delete his humiliating photo once he turned around. He had been fooled to be the body pillow. "I deleted it."

Lost and defeated, he bid him one last appeal, "Let me have your phone."

The winner slid his arms around him, then, played along, "You don't believe me?"

Kasamatsu held his yelp, answering him with a calm tone, "Just in case." Heat enveloped his entire face, although he already knew that familiar touch. His friend doesn't really know when to hold back.

"Here," he gave him his phone lightly.

True to his words, he didn't find any trace of his image from every folders that he browsed from his galleries. He did discovered something, but the whole thing was very funny. "What the.. you have everyone's sleeping face.. aren't you a little mischievous in here?!" He burst into a laugh after looking at all of them. "Haha.. why did you drew a black eye, and pimples on Kise's face.. Aomine's face is epic, you should have put more powder on him.. even that Midorima, Murasakibara.. and Akashi? Do they know anything about this?"

"I told you, just in case," he, Kuroko buried his sleepy face in his back. "I have a back-up copy in my computer, google drive, onedrive, megasync, gmail and yahoo account.. don't worry your pictures are safe with me."

For the nth time, he was surprised again by his revelation. "Don't you even dare.."

Kuroko ignored his statement, paying him some peaceful rest, "Good night again, Yukio-senpai."

Seeing to it that the smaller guy was not going to respond anymore, he shrugged off the idea of putting up more fight, to spend more time with him. "Good night," he uttered.

Kasamatsu continued checking his pictures, and admit or not, he was irresistibly cute in them, especially beside his pet. They weren't a lot of them, but most of it were from his guy friends. The only girl that he had on his phone was with Momoi. * _I wonder who Tets-kun likes._ * He went back on his brooding when he thought about it again.

Little did he knew, the trickster was half-awake behind his back, letting him check his phone. He reddened to the notion that it's what couples do during this generation.

xXx

The big day that they were talking about was a streetball competition that Kagami found while browsing on the internet. There was no registration needed, and all they need to do was to show up on the venue specified. The red-haired stud invited his pretend boyfriend, Kuroko, and the other first years. Kiyoshi joined in when he said that he was free on that day.

Because of their outstanding teamplay, they managed to beat their opponents, including Seiho (martial-arts driven team), and they got through the last match.

"Looks like you guys made it to the finals," a black-haired hottie greeted them. "Taiga."

Kagami couldn't believe that they would meet again, "Tatsuya."

Himuro was pleased to see his man crush. "Hey there, Kuroko." He was looking good as ever.

"Hello, Himuro-san," he greeted him back. The person beside him was freaking tall, and his hair was beautiful in lavender purple. He recognized this guy, and he acknowledged him also, "Murasakibara-kun, hello."

The sleepy giant approached him. "Hi, Kuro-chin." He, then, messed up with his hair upon close contact. Kuroko struggled, as he didn't like being treated as small, "Please stop that."

Meanwhile, the two handsome brothers that weren't related by blood, had their own conversation. "Hey, wanna continue where we left off?," he teased. "This time let's make a bet."

He looked at his precious Kuroko, then, moved closer to him. "If you lose, you'll break up with Kuroko, and I'll start courting him again," he whispered into his ears. "If I lose, I will give up on him entirely and you'll never see me again."

Kagami lost his temper upon hearing that he will steal his boyfriend. "Are you shitting me?!" His voice became loud, he'd gotten angry in an instant. It was also because he was taking it lowly, of how important their brotherhood was.

The older guy slipped a smile from his reaction. "I'm serious."

Kuroko rushed in his aid, as he got the chance when Kiyoshi greeted his tall friend. "Is everything all right, Kagami-kun?"

"I-it's nothing, Kuroko," he said. The Seirin Ace calmed down as he took a glance at the teal haired guy. He needed to be the 'perfect' boyfriend to stay longer with him.

Himuro wasn't finished in his declaration. "Are you afraid to lose to me?," he purposely raised his own manly voice, and let him be heard by the entire group. "Or will you purposely lose to me again? I'll hate you if you do that."

"Tatsuya," was all that he could muttered. He doesn't what his brother was thinking. * _Why are you doing this, Tatsuya._ * He only wanted to stay brothers with him. What's wrong with that? He's the only guy that he can rely on. He respected him.

Words were lost after the scene. They gawked at each other like there's no more other time. They were only interrupted, when suddenly, heavy pouring dropped from the getting darker skies.

 **SFX: Thunder. Thu-thu-thunder. Lightning and thunder. Thunder!**

The committee, then, decided to suspend the tournament, as it wasn't going to tranquil down. Seirin and Yosen got no other choice but to leave the area, and separate themselves.

The one-sided bangs guy was so disappointed that he would punch a nearby automobile. * _Shit.. why did it rain, the weather forecast didn't say anything about this._ * He prepared this competition from raising funds, and he baited his younger brother on FaceNook to settle their deal.

"Muro-chin.. are you angry?," his huge companion asked beside him, his whole body was soaked.

Himuro turned to him as he replied, "Ah, no." He mustn't be obvious to his bird-brained, snack-loving partner. He was still an enemy (to Kuroko) to watch out for. He hadn't confirmed it yet, but he knew that there was something between them.

Momentarily, the purple head asked the forbidden question. "Nee~. How come Kuro-chin knows you?"

The second that he didn't answer, Murasakibara resumed on his accusation. "I checked your phone last time, you have a picture of him with the weird looking eye brows guy from earlier."

He took it back. The Yosen Ace wasn't an airhead, and it was only a front that he's also incorporating. "So you got me.. okay," he gave up, raising his two hands on the air. "I met him when I crashed at Taiga's flat after I went back from America."

Murasakibara grabbed his one hand, then, he pinned him near a wall from their position. "I like Kuro-chin... do you like him?" It was upfront, threatening him. Anybody could tell from his eyes that he was enraged, angry from whatever reason.

"Yeah," he answered coolly, never averting his gaze to him. "I tried asking him out but it didn't turn out well." He wanted to laugh, he wanted to shout. All his plan was in complete ruins. Kuroko doesn't like him as a boyfriend, and he kinda knew about that, which was more aggravating. His handsome looks were for naught, when it comes to the Phantom Sixth Man, not at all. It was the first time in his life that he wished that he was somebody else. He wanted to be Kagami, instead, so that can have a sweet time with Kuroko. His younger brother was lucky, he thought. He was lucky in almost everything, he had anything that he wants.

Breaking his internalization, the purple head shoot another glare at him. "Kuro-chin's already dating that guy.. I hate him," he pronounced. "Is that why you're angry also?"

Glassy eyes, wrecked soul, and a shaking body, he threw a sarcastic smile at him, "You really are observant yourself.. yeah." There was a moment in there, that he wanted to be comforted, to ease the stabbing pain in his heart.

He was surprised when he felt soft lips landed on his own mouth. He let the greedy feeling enter his lonely cavern. They kissed, and they kissed as much as they can, until there no more reservations in their minds. A canoodle from a man was strong, fierce, they were both aggressive, and yet, they didn't care.

"Do you feel better?," he asked, catching his breath.

Himuro left with no other impression than to be satisfied. "I guess," he chuckled, then, reeled him in, for another round. The rain from earlier hadn't settle down, but that didn't stop the two from their making out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kuroko went back, straight to his house. As he opened the door, he was flustered from the person that he saw first. "Tets-kun!," he called, rushing quickly to his position. "You're all wet.. didn't you have your umbrella?"

He didn't let him speak further, and gestured that he had an idea, "Wait! Stay right there, I'll go get a towel from your room.. don't move okay?"

Once he's back, Kasamatsu covered him with the warm cloths, and he was the one who dried his damp hair. While he was doing it, he asked him, "Why are you here?"

"You don't want me here?," he responded with another question, pinching his nose.

Kuroko, somehow, felt that he was only joking. "No.. I'm just asking."

The older guy smiled at him, and he was happy about it, "Your father ask me to eat here in dinner."

"Papa ask you?," he questioned, although, it was ultra fine in his part.

* _I can't tell him that Yuichi-san doesn't want to get awkward with him after getting back to their old routine._ * He obtained this message earlier, and he planned to keep it a secret from him. "Y-Yeah."

"Let's get inside before you get a cold," Kasamatsu tapped his back. "I'll prepare a bath for you.. You go dry yourself."

* _Yukio-senpai worry so much.*_ He pouted inside his head, moving inside his house.

Ten minutes later...

"How's the tournament, Tets-kun? Did you guys win?," this time, he was drying his hair with a blower.

Kuroko indulged himself with the feeling, and checked his phone for incoming messages. "We were already at the finals, and about to face Yosei's Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-san, when it started to rain," he said. Kagami texted him, asking if he got home. "It got cancelled afterwards."

Kasamatsu commented, while looking unintentionally at his phone. "Eh.. what a waste."

The teal haired guy replied to his pretend boyfriend, and he told him that he came back home safe. After it, he switched off his phone, then, asked his friend, "How about you, Yukio-senpai? How was your day?"

"You know, I helped out in the house," he answered. His friend's hair had become puffy. "And I started practicing with my guitar.. I wonder what should I sing."

An idea popped inside his head, when he remembered the songs being played in their streetball competition. Somehow, they were mostly English, and he thought that the organizer might not be a native. "I've been thinking," he murmured. "Why not, Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars, try the Japanese version.. I think it will go well with your guitar and your voice."

Kasamatsu touched his shoulders by instincts, "You think I can belt that one?"

"I do," he almost freaked out from that.

The other was already giggling from his happiness, and he wanted to invite him to their home. "Hey, why won't you visit our house tomorrow? I want you to hear me practice, and mom's been dotting on me to get you there. You can ask Yuichi-san to come along."

"Sure. I'll ask my Papa," he also smiled, but his friend didn't see that.

"I heard that.. okay, I'll go," the identified father came in, yawning. Seems like he just had woken up.

Yuichi fixed his eyes, then, looked at them, "Hey, Tetsuya..why are you all wrinkled up?"

"I've got caught up in the rain during the match," he riposted. "Yukio-senpai already prepared a bath for me." He looked at him, nodding at each other.

"Okay, good," he approved. "What do you want for dinner, Tetsuya? I'll cook for you."

Kuroko dwelled on it for some seconds, and he came up with what he thought was good during the rain. "Sukiyaki (Hot pot)."

"Only the three of us?," he wondered. "Hmmmm.. should I invite your family, then?" He was pertaining to their male guest. He didn't even wait for his answer, and he announced their plan for the night, "Okay, let's do that... Yukio, you help me prepare."

.

.

They were inside the kitchen, when Kuroko's father approached him to the sink area, before he washed their stainless utensils. "Hey, Yukio.. I trust you this much to say this.."

He bowed his head, his begging form was spot-on, "Please look out on my son from now on."

"Y-Yuichi-san.. I'm already doing that, am I?," he got nervous from the gravity of his words.

The middle-aged man raised his head, and looked him in the eyes, "I'm serious.. I don't know what's happening to him while I'm away.. You know, I'm not always there for him."

He held his hand, caressing it gently, "Yukio.. you seem to be the best influence for my son.. please watch him more closely. If you sense that something is wrong, please do what's best that you may think. I trust your judgement."

Apparently, weeks ago, he had the most important business meeting in his life. He meet two crazy red-haired men, and one of them had a great obsession to his son. Seijuuro Akashi showed him many things, encompassing the secret fans club of his son, the cover-up cases of pursuits of many people to his son, the detailed future plan of him, again to his son, the wide collection of his son's physical development and his previous action items that made his son's life to be peaceful. He was in awe with every little single thing that he had done for his Tetsuya. It was hard, but he decided to accept his terms, as long as he wouldn't hurt his son.

"You know, Tets-kun can handle himself quite well," the senior high school student said.

* _That's because of Sei-kun._ * Yuichi couldn't say it to him 'cause he knew that Yukio will get angry at him. Oh right, the crazy brat requested him to call him in his first name. But enough about him, he need someone that he can put up all his faith, and that's where his responsible friend should come in. "But still, it's different when he have someone to rely on.. you being there makes me feel safe for my son." He squeezed his hand with more assurance.

Trust, huh? He felt guilty that he failed him from kissing Tets-kun out of whim. Though, it was only one time...so, yes, he won't ever make the same mistake. He won't do it again, he promised.

Minutes later...

In their second discussion, it was Kasamatsu who started it. "Ummm.. Yuichi-san... Did you know?"

The old man of the house was humming while preparing the ingredients. He heard the other guy saying something, so he turned his head to him. "What?" He let go of the Shiitake mushroom enveloped in his hands.

Yukio gathered up some air, before he told him the current situation of his friend, "Did you know that your son became famous in his school.. He'd been asked out by several students after the summer break ends.. and it's not only girls but there's also hopeless guys who tried to hit on him."

"What?! Wha. Wha. Wha. How?," he panicked. Sei-kun told him that he had no more protection veiled to his son, now that he's away from him. He only had the media under his hands.

Kasamatsu saw how he crushed the mushroom as he tried to get one. "Don't worry, Tets-kun rejected them all," he guaranteed.

"I'm super worried!," he grabbed his hands forcibly. "Please transfer to his school, and guard him from everyone!?"

The younger guy got him worried, and tried to reason with him, "Y-Yuichi-san, you know I can't do that.. I'm already graduating." He noticed that his hands were already shaking.

"I can arrange your transfer papers and graduate there, instead!," he demanded. His son was everything to him. "Please! It's too early for my son to be dating.. He's still innocent for the world!"

That's where he found a hole in his claim. "Tets-kun's not a kid anymore.."

Seconds later, that's when he got to know the theatrical side of his friend's father. "I thought you're on my side," He let go off his hands. "I thought you want what's _best_ for my son." He pointed a finger at him. "Why are you disagreeing with me this time?" He formed a fist, then mildly smashed it in his chest. "Yukio.. I have high expectations from you."

Kasamatsu felt like he was in a telenovela. He signed to it, and explained his thoughts. "It's not that I don't understand where you're coming from." He considered that, yeah, his son was cute. "but Yuichi-san, we can't control everything around him. they're free to express their feelings.. "

"I know, but," he muttered in his stead, unconvinced.

The younger guy held his hands this time. "as a father, you can talk Tets-kun about it, but you're just there to give him the advice that he needs.." He also looked at him, in the eye level. "I-, we, can be there for him when he got hurt."

Averting his eyes, Yuichi suggested another wild idea, "Do you think I should hire a bodyguard?"

This got the jet black-haired teen to be disappointed at him, letting go of his hands. "Aren't you listening, Yuichi-san?!" Bad move, though. He was being disrespectful to the older one. "Ah.. sorry. I raised my voice."

Yuichi finally got the message, when he felt the determination in his eyes. He had been overprotective again to his Tetsuya. This friend that his son had, right in front of him, he's the suitable man to be his right hand. He entrusted his son to him. "You'll look out for my Tetsuya, ok?"

"I will.. don't worry," he stretched his arms to his shoulders, cupping it.

After that man-to-man moment, the older guy moved to his sides, then, elbowed him. "You really took a liking to my son, don't you?"

"I-," he was taken by surprise. The like that first came to his mind was different from the like that he was saying. The more he hide it, the more it became visible in his face. "Thank you."

"Yukio? You're turning red.. Are you sick or something?," he simply observed.

The next thing he knew, he was already stuttering in his words. "I-I-I'm fine.. I-I like Tets-kun."

Kuroko, the younger one, was about to enter the scene when he witnessed his friend getting weird. He also blushed from it so he hid himself to calm himself down.

Not that his father was helping, he teased their guest a little more. "Awwww, so cute... you're too shy to admit it.. Haha.. It's fine.. Tetsuya likes you too."

* _Papa!? What are you saying!?_ * He bend down, and covered his face.

.

.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

Next piece: Kasamatsu meets Kuroko's pretend boyfriend

* * *

 **Rejected ideas** from current chapter (Skipped this if not worth reading):

 **Chapter Details:**

1\. Nijimura as a gang leader. It did occur in my mind, but no. Let's not complicate things.

2\. Kunio Akashi, Seijuuro's father, trying to hit on Tetsuya Kuroko to stir things up. I know... it's crazy! He wants his son to take action.

3\. Future Clip and Omake (MORE!) were postponed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hrmmmm. I'm grumbling. Do I write too much dialogues? After plotting the scenes (just some words what will happen), I'll jump right of with them. Once I started, it just keep on flowing, so many ideas coming in, then the scene just keep on dragging. Some are still unedited, and have left them out in the cold, you know, some lines are not in-line with their personality. I haven't got the time to revise them. I have twenty more chapters in mind, and I don't know when I get to finish them (it might increase/decrease depending on the pace). I have also something in store, and it suppose to be at the ending of this fic, an announcement of sort. But dear me, I really need some time before anything else. I really wish I didn't have to work, and be lazy for about, let's see, a year? With all these bills, I couldn't really afford myself a break. Too much. Life is too much normal, I hate it! Tsk. I even got sick on the last week of updating this chapter. I have the initial [finished] dialogues on the first week, but stopped when heavy work came in. I could have posted it in the second week, darn. The third week, sigh. My grandpa died. Then, there's work again on the next week.

OKAY! Let's be jolly and forget that I said that. On the next chapter, I'll post another profile picture, it's Kasamatsu and Kuroko, almost on the act of kissing each other. I had two versions of it, one is fully-colored and one is blue-and-white. I'm still thinking on what should I go, with first. I do not own those pictures, I thank internet, and the real owner for posting it. Let me just use that goodie for my fanfiction.

This chapter's messy, but that's an update for you guys! Hope you like it.

Follow. Like. Review. And spread the LOVE (damn it)! Guys/gals, you know the drill. See you again!


End file.
